Hechizo: Recuerdos del corazón
by Biso47
Summary: Un encuentro siempre lleva a una inesperada despedida, con cada encuentro el sufrimiento de decir adiós se hace mayor. Cuando era niña, me contaban historias de seres mágicos que habitaban en la tierra, sin embargo, no me imaginaba que realmente esos seres, esa magia existiera en el mundo; no esperaba que fuera encontrar a un bruja, una hermosa bruja de ojos color esmeralda.
1. I: Hechizo: Recuerdos del corazón

Espero que tengan, o hayan tenido, Buen Día.

Para las personas que son nuevas en esta historia, quiero agradecerles que le den una oportunidad. Estos dos capítulos que leerán a continuación serán una reedicion de los primeros capítulos ya escritos y publicados, pero, con una forma de lectura más adecuada (los antiguos no se podían leer de plano jejeje)

Disfruten la lectura y con esto damos comienzo a la semana final de esta historia; a la semana mágica de Hechizo...

* * *

 **Hechizo: Recuerdos del corazón.**

 _Con cada encuentro es inevitable que haya una_ _despedida._

* * *

Lo único que iluminaba mi camino de regreso a casa eran las tenues luces amarillas de las farolas; en la calle no se percibía ningún ruido; estaba completamente silenciosa; ni siquiera había gente alrededor; parecía que estaba completamente sola en la obscuridad de la noche.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas mientras más caminaba; al parecer el alcohol comenzaba a hacer su efecto en mí. No podía enfocar bien el camino frente a mí; es por eso que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para poder apreciar bien el asfalto húmedo por la lluvia y las múltiples luces de la calle.

Harta de no poder ver bien, levanté la mirada y lancé un profundo suspiro. Mis ojos se posicionaron en la gran y hermosa luna plateada que se cernía en el cielo nocturno; esa noche estaba increíblemente hermosa, se veía tan grande que parecía casi irreal.

De pronto, algo en la lejanía llamo mi atención, era una silueta que se dibujaba en contraste con la luz de la luna y pasaba entre las nubes que se acumulaban alrededor de ella. Parecía que se movía velozmente. Entrecerré los ojos e hice un esfuerzo por ver a la sombra que volaba frente a la gran luna llena, era extraño, esa pequeña mancha en la luna no parecía a algo que hubiera visto antes, pero por alguna razón me llamo la atención. Se veía tan lúcida frente a mí que al instante descarte la idea de estar soñando, no era un avión, eso estaba claro para mí, era algo más pequeño. Sorprendida vi la mancha negra en el cielo; la cual parecía volar más rápido. No podía ser, no podía ser que esa cosa fuera una persona, pero por alguna razón en mi cabeza lo parecía así.

Comencé a caminar frente a mí sin despegar la mirada de lo que sea que fuera eso. Paso a paso traba de ver mejor a aquella mancha, hasta que por fin me detuve en seco al ver frente a mí como un rayo color dorado golpeaba a la sombra en el cielo provocando un estrepitoso sonido parecido al de un trueno. Entonces, un brillo carmesí ilumino por un momento la obscuridad de la noche y, a lado de la silueta, apareció otra criatura junto a la primera; esta parecía tener alas y sujetaba a la sombra con todas sus fuerzas. Estuve pendiente todo el tiempo al ver como aquella criatura agitaba desesperada sus alas y lentamente caía con la sombra a cuesta hacia el bosque que estaba frente a mí.

No podía describir lo que acababa de ver. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero no era de frío, sino de incertidumbre. Mi corazón latía muy rápido dentro de mi pecho mientras que un sentimiento de curiosidad colmó mis pensamientos. Sin quererlo realmente, comencé a caminar lentamente frete a mí; hacia a aquel bosque obscuro. Por alguna razón dentro de mí surgió una necesidad de saber si lo que vi antes era real, o si solo eran imaginaciones mías creadas por las copas de alcohol que llevaba encima.

Al llegar al obscuro bosque, titubeé un poco de seguir de frente para alimentar mi curiosidad o si debía de ser sensata y volver a mi apartamento y olvidar todo lo que vi antes. Pero, aunque quisiera, mis piernas temblaban impacientes por seguir caminando y un cosquilleo interno me impedía retroceder sobre mis pasos; la única forma de calmar mi ansiedad era hacer caso a mis presentimientos y adentrarme a ese obscuro y sinuoso bosque.

En mi bolso llevaba una pequeña linterna como llavero, solo para emergencias. La tenue luz amarillenta de la linterna ilumino mi camino entre toda la oscuridad que rodeaba a los arboles; los sonidos lúgubres del interior me hacían sentir insegura, las piernas me temblaban y en más de una ocasión quise salir corriendo, pero seguí adentrándome hasta ver un claro donde los rayos de luna pasaban iluminando entre los árboles.

Entre el crujir de mis pasos contra la tierra húmeda pude escuchar de pronto un suave gemido. Asustada deje caer la linterna y lleve mis manos a mi boca; tratando de silenciar un grito que desesperado quería salir. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver lo que estaba frente a mí. «Definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño», repetía constantemente dentro de mi cabeza.

En el claro de luna había una chica, postrada sobre una gran roca y cubierta por lo que parecía ser lodo; o al menos es lo que a mí, a la distancia, me parecía. A su lado, y acercándose lentamente al cuerpo de la chica, había un gato de un color bastante extraño —podía jurar que su pelaje era de un tono rosado—; en una de sus orejas llevaba un adorno con forma de estrella. Por último, y tomando la mano de la chica postrada a sus pies, estaba una chica pelirroja que llevaba puesto un vestido viejo de color purpura y, al igual que sus botas negras, del mismo color llevaba una raída capa que le cubría la espalda.

No podía apartar la mirada de la chica que estaba acostada sobre aquella roca, y menos cuando lo que más me llamaba la atención era su largo cabello de un inusual tono purpura, el cual parecía desprender una extraña luz brillante. Poco a poco, desde las puntas, su cabello comenzaba a perder esa luz.

Entre desesperadas respiraciones de angustia, levante asustada la cabeza. Ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho ya que fue tal mi sorpresa al volverme a encontrar con el cabello escarlata de aquella chica que pensé que mi corazón se detenía momentáneamente; y es que de su cabeza sobresalían un par de alas tiesas y negras, parecidas a las de un murciélago. Pero lo que más me sorprendió paso después, cuando una luz rosa ilumino el claro y repentinamente, frente a mí, apareció otra chica. Me frote desesperada los ojos después de que la luminiscencia rosada perdió su brillo. Definitivamente estaba soñando, definitivamente era algo irreal lo que estaba pasando frente a mí; y es que no podía hallar explicación a la extraña transformación que había sufrido aquel gato el cual había adoptado la apariencia humana de una joven niña. Ella vestía similar a la chica pelirroja: llevaba un viejo vestido rojo de una pieza que le cubría hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos negros con correa y una capa igual de desgastada; pero lo que más destacaba era el par de orejas de gato que sobresalían de su largo cabello negro.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desesperado. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo frente a mí. Tenía que huir de ahí, pero, por más que lo intentaba, mis piernas tiritaban por el miedo y parecía que estaba pegada a la tierra.

—¿Va a estar bien? —Entre mis respiraciones logré escuchar la voz de la chica con orejas de gato; era aguda y nasal. Comencé a temblar más. Entre mi desesperación trate de moverme y esconderme detrás de un árbol que convenientemente estaba a un lado mío; procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. No sabía que me pasaría si alguna de esa chicas me descubría; ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

—N-No lo sé, esa idiota le dio un impacto directo… —La chica pelirroja se acercó más a la peli-púrpura—, está muy débil, está perdiendo su magia… —La voz de aquella chica era más dulce y suave, sin embargo logro hacer que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo al escuchar de lo que hablaba.

—¡Maldición! —Bramo la chica de cabello negro mientras se acercaba a la roca en la que estaba aquella chica inconsciente—. ¡Esa niña mimada nos venció! —Con impotencia golpeo la roca frente a ella; su ceño se frunció en furia y desesperación—. Esto no se quedara así, te juro que si algo le pasa a ella, si algo le pasa…, te juro que la asesinare…

—Este no es el momento para que te pongas así. Tenemos que encontrar medicinas; algo para hacer una poción, sino…, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasara si no nos damos prisa.

La chica de la roca parecía realmente herida; pero yo no pensaba en la sangre que se derramaba por sus costados, o en aquel brillo extraño que irradiaba su cabello, lo único que quería era salir huyendo de ahí; tenía tanto miedo que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Aterrada, comencé a retroceder lentamente; cerciorándome de ser lo más silenciosa posible. Extrañas respiraciones salían de mi boca. Mi mirada permanecía siempre atenta a cada movimiento de las dos chicas que se acercaban más y más a la peli-purpura. Pero, justo cuando di un paso hacia atrás, el crujir de una rama de árbol resonó e hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Mi mirada se ensancho al ver como las dos chicas volteaban lentamente hacia donde yo estaba. Al verlas, al ver los ojos purpuras de la chica con extrañas alas de murciélago, y al ver los ojos carmesís de la chica con orejas de gato, no pude hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo con todas mis fuerzas. Ambas tenían una mirada fría la cual daba escalofríos; me congelaba el corazón y me aceleraba el pulso. Debido a la desesperación que sentía en ese momento, comencé a trastabillar tropezando con todo lo que estaba en mi camino, entonces, en un instante, la chica pelirroja apareció repentinamente frente a mí, haciéndome caer al suelo. Trataba desesperada de alejarme de ella restregándome contra la fría tierra, pero, al ver detrás de mí, me di cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria: la chica de orejas de gato se acercaba a paso lento y con una sonrisa juiciosa.

—¿Un humano? ¿Qué demonios hace una humana aquí? Por si no fuera poco con los problemas que ya tenemos.

La chica pelirroja se puso a mi altura y me sujeto bruscamente del rostro. Tenía una fuerza increíble; me levanto con una sola mano y me apretó del cuello dejándome sin aliento. Comencé a patalear con toda la fuerza que tenía, la cual se iba debilitando a medida que me aprisionaba más fuerte con sus manos.

—¿Que estás haciendo? No es momento de ponerte a jugar con una humana.

Caí al suelo bruscamente después de que la chica me soltó. Estaba muy aturdida, me faltaba la respiración y apenas si podía apreciar lo que había a mi alrededor. Un constante sonido zumbaba en mis oídos y me dejaba completamente sorda; lo único que podía ver era como las dos chicas discutían y señalaban hacia la chica inconsciente detrás de nosotras. Eso al menos hasta que pude apreciar mejor los sonidos a mí alrededor, y con ello de nuevo pude escuchar claramente las voces de ambas criaturas.

—Mientras tú te diviertes con la humana, ella aún necesita nuestra ayuda —La pelinegra señaló a la chica inconsciente—. Te puedes poner a pensar un poco en que pasara si no nos apurarnos en ayudarla.

—Y dime tú si recuerdas, Nico-chan, que ella nos dijo que si encontrábamos a un humano lo elimináramos inmediatamente; no debemos dejar que ellos nos descubran —Hablo con molestia la chica pelirroja mientras enrollaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice.

—¿Y tú crees que es el momento para eso? Si ella se muere todo lo que nos dijo se ira al carajo. Así que apresúrate e ignora a esa humana —con molestia, la chica se alejó lentamente, no sin antes agacharse y recoger algo del suelo: era una rama que parecía ser un rustica escoba de madera, la cual fue la causante de que me descubrieran antes—. Vaya, así que aquí estaba.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella entonces? —La pelinegra volvió a encarar a la chica frente a mí.

—Déjala, creerá que fue un sueño cuando despierte por la mañana.

Luchando contra mis piernas temblorosas, me trate de poner de pie. Un brutal mareo recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo y me hizo trastabillar; me dolía la cabeza, era un dolor indescriptible que no podía soportar. Con voz trémula y temerosa, y tratando lo mejor posible de parecer firme, me dirigí a las dos chicas que aprecian ignorarme:

—¿Qué… qué son ustedes? —Dije con dificultad ya que comencé a toser debido al dolor en mi garganta.

—No es buena idea dejarla con vida Nico-chan —La pelirroja se acercó de nuevo hacia mí, amenazadoramente; pude ver como sus ojos amatista brillaban con rabia.

—Déjala —Dijo la pelinegra desinteresada mientras estrujaba la escoba de madera entre sus manos—. Dejémosla aquí, no creo que sobreviva si un depredador viene y termina el trabajo por nosotras —Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron de un intenso color carmesí.

Por más que trataba hablar las palabras no venía a mi cabeza. Lo único que hacía era temblar, temblar al ver como los ojos de la chica o criatura frente a mi resplandecían cada vez más, con un sentimiento de malicia reflejado en ellos.

—N-No pueden hacerme esto… —Apenas si mi voz salió en un susurro, tenía tanto miedo que mis ideas se confundían en mi cabeza; chocando unas con otras.

Desesperada, levanté la cabeza y busque una forma de huir de ese lugar. De un momento a otro, entre mi angustia, mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo al claro luna; al lugar donde estaba aquella chica inconsciente. Me sorprendí al ver que su cabello estaba completamente opaco, sin ningún brillo. Al verlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mis pies se movieron por si solos; haciendo que involuntariamente caminara hacia el frente.

—¡Que es lo que haces! —Gritó la pelirroja a mis espaldas—. No pienses ni siquiera en acercarte a ella. Esto no está bien Nico, ¿no crees que esta humana puede ser una espía de la tonta bruja que hizo esto? —Me detuve en seco al escuchar sus palabras—. ¡Deberíamos de acabar con ella ya!

—¿B-Bruja? ¿Ella…? —Volteé asombrada a ver a la pelirroja, la cual me veía con furia—. ¡No sé de lo que hablan! Solo vi como algo impacto en el cielo y después me encontré con ustedes. Realmente no me importa si me creen o no, yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, solo déjenme ir… —Dije ansiosa y desesperada.

—¿Y quieres que te creamos ahora? —La chica pelinegra se acercó mí; una sonrisa se dibujaba en todo su rostro y de su boca salían débiles risas—. Y pensar que hace un momento estabas temblando. Pero ahora me queda todo más claro; debes de ser una espía de la estúpida bruja mimada —la chica estaba muy cerca de mí. Su sonrisa daba verdaderos escalofríos, y más al ver como se hacía más grande y burlona—. Está bien Maki-chan, puedes divertirte con ella, yo iré a buscar algo para curar las heridas de ella —Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la chica inconsciente. Tenía que apurarme en decir algo o sino… Percatándome de las últimas palabras de la chica pelinegra, mire a ambas chicas con perspicacia.

—¿Q-Quieren medicinas cierto? —Mi cuerpo entero temblaba, no tenía la certeza de que lo que decía fuera a funcionar y convencerlas—. Tengo medicinas en mi apartamento, déjenme ayudarlas. —La pelinegra rió y se acercó de nuevo a mí.

—¿Realmente quieres vivir, cierto? Pero, ¿cómo sabemos que no eres una enviada de esa idiota bruja? ¿O me vas a decir que simplemente nos encontraste por casualidad? —Apreté los puños con fuerza. No parecía que lo que dijera fuera a funcionar, pero tenía que intentarlo; era frustrante pero no tenia de otra que someterme ante ellas.

—Juro que no tengo idea de lo que me hablan… Pero si hay alguna cosa que yo pueda hacer, entonces déjenme ayudarlas —Ante mi frustración, tuve que ponerme de rodillas en el suelo y suplicarle a ambas; nunca pensé que me tendría que rebajar tanto para rogar por mi vida—. ¡Por favor, estoy diciendo la verdad! Déjenme ayudarles.

Presione mis puños contra la fría tierra debajo de mí. Apreté los dientes esperando a que mis palabras funcionaran de algo. Ya no tenía tanto miedo como al principio, ahora lo único que sentía era enojo por haberme humillado frente a esas dos chicas.

—¿Así que tienes medicina, cierto? ¿Nico-chan, que hacemos? Realmente no estaría mal obtener todos los benéficos posible de esta humana —La chica de pelo negro titubeo un poco antes de decir algo; parecía pensativa. Al menos mis palabras habían servido de algo. Sin esperarlo, la chica llamada Nico libero un gran suspiro y me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

—Que te humilles de esa forma… supongo que es prueba suficiente —La chica volvió a reír, aumentando más mi irritación— De acuerdo, te dejare que nos ayudes —Me vio directo a los ojos; no podía apartar mi mirada de sus brillantes ojos carmesí—. Pero a cambio de tu vida quiero una recompensa a cambio —Dijo con una voz siniestra.

—¿R-Recompensa? Pero… pero no tengo nada que darles además de la medicina…

—Si lo tienes… —La chica pelinegra se acercó a mi rostro y la sonrisa en su rostro me dejo ver como un par de colmillos sobresalían de sus labios—. Quiero tus recuerdos de esta noche a cambio de tu vida. Sé que no es mucho, pero servirá como pago y una garantía de que todo lo que viste quede solo en el olvido —Me extendió su pequeña mano—. ¿Estás de acuerdo? O puedes quedarte aquí y morir lentamente por el hambre y el cansancio, y será más rápido y sin dolor si te ponemos un hechizo el cual haga que no encuentres la salida de este lugar hasta tu último aliento.

Ni siquiera me puse a pensar en las opciones que tenía, ambas requerían que perdiera algo, y prefería perder un día de mi vida a morir en soledad absoluta. Le di mi mano a la chica y cerramos el trato.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre…? —Me pregunto la chica con altanería—. Necesito saberlo para cerrar este trato.

—Eli, Ayase Eli —Dije en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambas me escucharan.

—Pues bien, Eli —Al decir mi nombre, lo dijo con una voz burlona—. Trae contigo la escoba y muéstranos el camino hasta tu hogar —mientras tomaba la escoba, la chica me sostuvo bruscamente de la muñeca y me vio a los ojos con un aire amenazador—. Y más te vale no hacerte la lista con nosotras, porque no tendremos piedad contigo —sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con una luz de color carmesí. Sentí pánico al ver cómo me miraba; con ese sentimiento intimidante y estremecedor.

Comencé a caminar de frente hasta la salida del bosque. Iluminaba el camino con mi pequeña linterna mientras que las chicas me seguían de cerca. Entonces, volteé a ver a la chica pelirroja, a Maki, la cual llevaba el cuerpo de la chica inconsciente a cuestas. Me detuve un poco para quedar a su altura y mirar el estado de esa chica. Su cabello, que antes brillaba con los rayos plateados de la luna, había perdido todo color. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares y agitadas, y empeoraban a medida de que caminábamos. Antes no me había dado cuenta, pero, al tenerla tan cerca, pude ver que estaba vestida como las otras dos chicas: con un vestido purpura más brillante que el de Maki; con unas botas negras y unas medias del mismo color, agujereadas y que le llegaban hasta los muslos; pero sin duda, lo que más destacaba entre su cabellera purpura era el sombrero puntiagudo de color negro. La chica tenía una tez muy blanca; de un blanco plateado al igual que la luna que estaba en el cielo en ese instante. Me acerque un poco y roce su piel con mis dedos, era realmente suave al tacto. Su rostro era muy lindo, parecía una chica madura pero, por sus mejillas infladas y regordetas, y sus labios anchos, tenía un aire más infantil e inocente; era realmente hermosa. Nico se aclaró la voz para llamar mi atención, haciendo que saliera por completo de mis pensamientos. Comencé a caminar más rápido frente a ellas hasta salir del denso bosque.

Gotas de lluvia nos recibieron al salir del bosque, y después de eso, rayos y truenos resonaron estruendosamente e iluminaron centelleantes el cielo nocturno. Nico y Maki me seguían de cerca. No faltaba mucho para llegar a mi departamento. Las piernas aun me temblaban un poco a causa del miedo y de las frías gotas de lluvia que caían en mi piel, sin embargo, a las otras dos chicas no parecía importarles, solo continuaban caminando detrás de mí sin decir nada.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, se que no hay un cambio muy, muy significativo, pero considero que al menos esta un poco mas legible, simplemente quería redactarlo un poco mejor sin cambiar la esencia del primer capitulo.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por leer y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nuevo.


	2. II: Herida

Que decir de este capitulo dos, decir que escribí este y el primero al mismo tiempo, es por eso que los reedite juntos.

Espero que les guste el capitulo. Después de este, si que si se bine un caos en la redacción jajaja. Disfruten la lectura y espero que nos veamos en el ultimo capitulo .

* * *

 **Herida**

 _Su encuentro ya esta premeditado, y ahora busca ayudar al corazón de la joven_ _bruja._

* * *

Era pasada la media noche cuando llegamos a mi departamento. Nico entró velozmente y comenzó a mirar curiosa los alrededores. Se concentró un poco y las orejas sobre su cabeza comenzaron a moverse.

—Es seguro, entren —Dijo volteando a la puerta principal donde aún esperábamos, me di la vuelta viendo a Maki que parecía no querer entrar al departamento.

—¿Te pasa algo, necesitas ayuda con la chica? —Le dije amablemente; con mi voz un poco temblorosa.

—Necesito que me dejes entrar. —Dijo en un susurro; la mire con desconcierto y sin entender a lo que se refería.

—Necesita tu permiso sincero para poder entrar a tu hogar —Dijo Nico detrás de mí—. Pero una vez se lo concedas no habrá vuelta atrás. La tendrás husmeando por tu casa hasta que una de las dos muera —Dijo Nico con voz burlona.

Un escalofrió paso por todo mi cuerpo. Mire a las dos chicas aterrada y después volví mi vista a la chica herida que llevaba Maki a cuestas. Libere un profundo suspiro y tome una bocanada de aire para tratar de tranquilizarme.

—P-Puedes entrar Maki —Titubee un poco al principio; mi voz se puso ronca y temblorosa.

Maki dio un paso y cruzó la puerta; lentamente se aproximó hacia mí. La chica me miro con una sonrisa burlona y comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba Nico. Mi corazón latía rápidamente; aún estaba muy conmocionada por las miradas de ambas chicas que brillaban incluso en la obscuridad.

Maki dejo a la chica inconsciente en uno de los sillones. Discretamente me acerqué a ellas, tratando de ver de nuevo el rostro de la chica. Mi corazón estaba tan desesperado que me comenzaba a doler el pecho, no podía controlar mis respiraciones al ver como a la chica cada vez le costaba más respirar.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que quieren que haga? —Dije en un susurro sin despegar mi mirada del rostro de aquella chica.

—Necesitamos algo que calmé el dolor, y tenemos que saber que le hizo esa estúpida bruja —Volteé a ver a Maki, sorprendida—. Tal vez algún analgésico o algunas hiervas que calmen el dolor —Di unos pasos hacia atrás.

Corrí hacía el baño donde tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, no había mucho dentro, solo algunas vendas, alcohol y un par de analgésicos que me sobraban; no sabía si eso le iba a funcionar a un ser tan extraño como lo era esa chica. Sin pensarlo mucho, atraje el botiquín a mi pecho y corrí de nuevo a la sala donde Maki despojaba a la chica inconsciente de su ropa.

La mire impresionada; sentí como mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes por la sorpresa de ver a la chica postrada solo con su ropa interior. Sentí como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas y como el sudor bajaba por mi frente. Camine lentamente hasta donde estaban las chicas y le di el botiquín a Maki sin despegar mis ojos de la chica de cabello purpura.

La mire meticulosamente: su piel blanca como la luna, su pecho que se expandía y contraía apresurado al respirar, sus hermosas facciones, su pálido cabello. Mi mirada se dirigió a uno de sus costados debajo de su brazo, el cual estaba lleno de sangre. Al principio me costaba ver la herida, la sangre era tan espesa, tan obscura y pululaba en toda la parte baja de su cuerpo que me lleve las manos a la boca cuando la descubrí entre la sangre. Di unos pasos hacia atrás tropezando en el acto. Mis ojos miraban horrorizada a la chica y mi corazón latía muy fuerte, por un momento tuve miedo que no pudieran curarla y muriera en mi departamento. Aún me pregunto cómo aguantó tanto tiempo con un corte que llevaba desde su pecho izquierdo hasta su cintura sin siquiera emitir un gemido de dolor.

Maki sudaba por la desesperación mientras veía la herida de la chica, se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a su oído.

—Lo vas a lograr… —Dijo en un suave susurro, pero, dado que en el apartamento reinaba un profundo silencio, pude escucharla claramente—. No dejare que mueras aquí, sin haber aclarado las cosas… —Se separó un poco de la chica, la cual comenzó a respirar aún más rápido. Maki se levantó y miro a Nico—. Necesito que contengas la hemorragia con algún hechizo mientras yo trato de curar sus heridas —Haciéndome temblar, sus ojos me miraron fijamente— Necesito algo, sabanas, vendas, lo que tengas para contener la hemorragia, también necesito algo que calme el dolor, los analgésicos no servirán de mucho, necesito algo más fuerte.

—No… No tengo nada más —Intranquila, traba de pensar en buscar algo en mi departamento que pudiera ayudar, pero no sabía qué hacer. Lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Con la mirada angustiada, Maki miraba hacia todas direcciones, inspeccionado cada rincón del apartamento.

—Puedo olerlo —Nico olfateaba al aire—. Cerca de aquí hay una planta de lavanda. Lo recuerdo, este aroma es como el que usaba Nozomi para las pociones —Abrí los ojos sorprendida y al instante recordé el té de lavanda que me había llevado mi hermana en una de sus tantas visitas.

—¡Muy bien! —Dijo Maki desesperada—. Mezcla esa flor con los analgésicos hasta formar una pasta y tráelo de inmediato. —Sus ojos brillaron al final de hablar. Rápida y desesperada volvió su mirada hacia la chica y la puso en una mejor postura para tratarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacia la cocina. Era verdad lo que decía Maki, después de todo recuerdo que mi hermana un día llego con esa flor y me la dio para cuidarla; aunque sabía de sobra que no tenía tiempo para eso; era impresiónate que ahora me estuviera sirviendo de algo. Desesperada, tome un envase donde aventé cada uno de los pétalos purpuras de la flor, al igual que los analgésicos. No parecía que tuviera una buena consistencia, pero estaba tan desesperada que solo comencé a moler todo junto, creando así una pasta de aspecto extraño y que irradiaba un aroma dulzón. De pronto, escuche quejidos provenientes de la sala, angustiada, corrí de nuevo con las chicas con la mezcla en mis temblorosas manos. Nico ponía sus manos en la herida de la chica y una luz rosa, proveniente de sus dedos, iluminaba su herida. Maki limpiaba la sangre de la chica con las sabanas; el corte era muy profundo, entre más y más limpiaba Maki, más sangre salía de ella. Sin decir nada y bastante desesperada, Maki estiro su mano hacia mí, pidiéndome la mezcla que había hecho. Arrebatando el envase de mis manos, la chica sin siquiera titubear esparció por la herida de la chica la mezcla mientras que Nico movía su mano desde el principio del corte. Impresionada mire como la herida fue cerrando poco a poco con la extraña luz que emanaba Nico, como si estuviera suturando la herida solo con sus manos, dejando solo una cicatriz en el corte de la chica.

Cuando la luz rosa desapareció en la piel blanca de la chica, Maki libero un suspiro y, un poco más tranquila, limpio el resto de la sangre de la herida; ya no salía sangre de ella, la piel blanca poco poco se limpiaba, como si la sangre se absorbiera y entrara dentro de la piel de la chica. A pesar de lo raro que me parecía ver eso, me sentí igual de tranquila que Maki.

—¿Va a estar bien cierto? —Nico rompió el silencio con un suave susurro tembloroso; aún parecía algo insegura.

—Espero que sí. Creo que la mezcla ayudo a calmar el dolor, solo queda dejar que descanse un poco —Maki se llevó una mano a su frente limpiándose el sudor y dejando una mancha de sangre en ella. Se acercó al oído de la chica y le volvió a susurrar—: Sé que eres fuerte, te repondrás rápido, Nozomi.

—¿Nozomi? —Repetí su nombre en un silencioso susurro. Al escuchar el nombre de aquella chica, al pronunciarlo con mis propias palabras, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y, repentinamente, sentí una rápida y dolorosa pulsación en mi cabeza.

Miré asombrada a la chica ya que, con los rayos de la luna que entraba en la habitación e iluminaban su cabello, el color brillante de este volvía poco a poco; la luz purpura pigmentaba y escalaba lentamente por su largo cabello. No podía despegar los ojos ella, ni siquiera podía parpadear, sin embargo, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, Nico suspiro profundo haciendo que volteara a verla.

—Lo lograra Maki-chn, no te preocupes por ella, es mucho más fuerte que esa debilucha bruja mimada —Nico apretó sus puños—. Juro que no la perdonare por esto, cuando la encuentre… Deseara jamás haber nacido —Nico libero pesadamente sus manos y miro hacia el suelo, decepcionada, como si le costara decir esas palabras.

—Ya lo veremos Nico… —Maki lanzo un fuerte suspiro mientras se acercaba a Nico— N-Nico-chan… hemos tenido un largo día, y ver todo… todo esto, hizo que me diera hambre… —Las mejillas de la chica se pigmentaron de carmesí, parecía bastante avergonzada, no me esperaba verla así; a un ser tan extraño como ella expresar sentimientos tan humanos.

—No es el momento Maki. Además, tengo un asunto con ella —Nico volteo a verme y, cuando lo hizo, pude ver como las mejillas de ella también estaban ruborizadas—, debe pagar el trato que hicimos.

—¡Nico-chan! —Se quejó Maki— Lo harás después. Ahora tengo hambre, ver toda esa deliciosa sangre me abrió el apetito —dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, mostrando unos largos y afilados colmillos y rozando sus labios con su dedo índice. Nico suspiro, tomo de la mano a Maki y la arrastro en dirección a mi habitación.

Cuando la puerta de mi habitación se cerró, volví a mirar a la chica, a Nozomi, la cual parecía descansar por fin. Sus fuertes respiraciones se habían calmado, al ver su pecho expandirse y contraerse más lentamente supe que todo ese sufrimiento por el que pasaba antes se había terminado para ella. Pude ver como dejaba salir plácidamente su respiración por su boca; por esos anchos y subes labios rosas. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de verla, ni mi corazón dejaba de latir apresurado. Poco a poco me acerque a ella y me senté en el suelo, justo a su lado, acercando mi rostro al de ella conforme el sonido de las palpitaciones de mi corazón me lo permitían. Podía sentir su respiración darme directamente en el rostro; era cálida, y todo lo que me hacía sentir era un extraño estremecimiento en mi cuerpo. Baje la mirada a su extraño pero hermoso cabello purpura y, por mero impulso, acaricie con mis dedos cada hebra de su cabello iluminado con esa extraña luz y con la luz de los rayos plateados de luna. Era realmente hermosa, una chica que nunca me imaginé encontrar en mi vida

Al darme cuenta de lo que hacía, me aparte de su lado ya que la chica se comenzó a mover para acomodarse mejor en el sofá. Mi corazón, de por sí ya acelerado, comenzó a palpitar con más intensidad, y de nuevo, con cada pulsación, me fui acercando más a su rostro para verla más de cerca. No me podía resistir a ella, por alguna razón mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo, mis labios querían sentir la sensación de los suyos, y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba probado y saboreando el sabor de ellos. Fue un rápido y fugaz beso, que duro menos que el susurro que salió repentinamente de sus labios. Asustada y con mi corazón a mil por hora, me separe un poco de ella y junte su frente con la mía. No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero un sentimiento frustrante invadió mi mente, y sentía que ese beso no fue suficiente para reprimir ese sentimiento, pero no sabía lo que hacía. De un momento a otro comencé a tener miedo, y cientos de dudas oprimían mis pensamientos. Insegura y asustada, descanse mi cabeza a un lado de su brazo y cerré los ojos desesperada; presionado los dientes y tratando que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos no salieran.

—Nozomi… —Dije su nombre en un suave susurro; por alguna razón eso me tranquilizaba—. ¿Que eres? ¿Realmente eres real, o solo es un sueño? —A pesar de que intentaba contener las lágrimas, ya sentía como estas bajaban por mis mejillas y, sintiéndome aún más confundida, vi como mis lágrimas caían en su brazo—. M-Me gustaría que fueras real… —Me ahogue con mis palabras; me costaba un poco seguir hablando. ¿Por qué me siento así?— No… No me gustaría olvidarme de ti…, pero… pero tal vez mañana no te recuerde más… Me gustaría conocerte y saber que eres en realidad… —Un amargo sollozo salió precipitadamente de mi boca—. Nozomi… ¿Por qué me siento así a tu lado? Si no llevamos ni unas horas de conocernos… Si ni siquiera sé si tienes una linda voz… Si ni siquiera sé si eres feliz o infeliz… Si ni siquiera te conozco en realidad… —Sostuve su mano con delicadeza; esta estaba cálida y me hacia sentir segura—. Me gustaría volverte a ver en un futuro…

.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que el ruido de la puerta de mi habitación me alarmó; me había quedado dormida a lado de aquella chica sin darme cuenta. Mis ojos se sentían hinchados; realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado llorando hasta que me quede dormida. De pronto, vi como de mi habitación salía Nico manchada de sangre en su cuello y a Maki limpiándose los labios.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Nico con voz desconfiada mientras me miraba con sus brillantes ojos carmesís. Yo negué lentamente con la cabeza y decidí mirar hacia otro lado; no quería que se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando—. Bien, es hora de cumplir nuestro trato como habíamos prometido —Al escuchar a Nico, mire a Nozomi de reojo y me mordí frustrada el labio inferior.

—A-Antes de eso… —Titubeé al hablar— ¿Me podrían decir que son ustedes…? ¿Son reales? —Levante la mirada y encaré a las dos chicas, tratando de mantenerme calmada— ¿Quien… es esta chica a la cual tanto protegen?

—No es de tu incumbencia humana. Será mejor y más fácil que no sepas de nuestra existencia —Nico libero un suspiro—. Saber de nosotras solo te traerá problemas. —Me sentí decepcionada al escuchar sus palabras.

—Qué más da Nico-chan —Repentinamente levante la cabeza al escuchar a Maki—. ¿Por qué no decirle? A fin de cuentas ella olvidará todo lo que paso aquí —Parecía que Nico ignoraba las palabras de Maki, sin embargo su rostro denotaba duda, entonces sus ojos vieron a Nozomi y despacio se acercó a ella.

—No me culpes si algo le llega a pasar. No me importa esta humana, pero si alguien sabe que le dimos información tal vez nos encuentren y, en este estado… —señalo a Nozomi—, no creo que podamos ir muy lejos.

—Como sea. Todo saldrá bien Nico-chan, te preocupas demasiado —dijo Maki–. Además, creo que me siento un poco en deuda con ella por habernos ayudado con Nozomi, ¿por qué no decirle lo que quiere saber? —Era extraño pero, no me hubiera imaginado que la chica que casi me asfixia, ahora se comportara de esa forma tan amable conmigo—. No lo mal entiendas humana, si por mí fuera te hubiera destrozado el cuello en aquel bosque. Pero realmente fuiste de mucha ayuda —Los ojos purpura de la chica se iluminaron amenazadoramente.

–Está bien Eli, te lo diremos—Nico cerro lo ojos y comenzó a hablar tranquilamente—. Lo que tienes frente a tus ojos es real, no es ningún sueño ni una alucinación provocada por las grandes cantidades de vodka que tomaste esta noche —Señaló de nuevo a Nozomi—. Ella es una bruja. Apenas es un aprendiz pero es muy fuerte, lo digo por experiencia propia; aunque yo soy incluso más fuerte que ella —Dijo en tono altanero—. Maki es su segunda familiar; realmente no te tengo que contar toda su historia, aunque te puedo decir que es una chica con rasgos de vampiro. Yo soy su primera familiar, tengo rasgos de gato, un poco estereotípico que una bruja tenga un gato de familiar, ¿no lo crees? —Nico se alejó del sofá donde estaba Nozomi y se acercó hacia mí; con un aspecto realmente amenazador—. Y ahora que terminamos las presentaciones, es hora de saldar la deuda, Eli.

—¡Espera! —Hable desesperada— ¿Quién hirió a esta chica? —Mi voz tembló al ver la mirada fría de ambas chicas.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, humana —Las manos de Nico brillaron con una intensa luz rosa—. Gracias por todo Eli, después de esto no nos recordaras más. Mi ama me enseñó a sentirme agradecida con las personas amables como tú —Se acercó más hacia mí mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color carmesí—, pero no me importa si algo te pasa en el futuro por saber cosas de más…, no tendremos ningún remordimiento

Asustada, mire por última vez a Nozomi. No podía evitar romper en llanto al sentir como las manos de Nico me tocaban la cabeza y me quemaba con su magia; era doloroso, y por cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más y más mareada. Sentí mis ojos pesados y un dolor intenso presionarme la cabeza. De pronto, frente a mis ojos comenzaron a aparecer imágenes borrosas, imágenes de aquella noche que poco a poco se difuminaban en mis pensamientos. El dolor era cada vez más intenso y, sin poder soportarlo más, me deje caer al suelo y sentí lo frío que estaba, sintiendo así como este escalaba y me congelaba todo el cuerpo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y nos leeremos luego.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por leer y Por todo el apoyo que le dan a esta historia.

PD: Por cierto, como dije, esta es la semana especial de Hechizo, así que, si quieren seguir esta semana con nosotros, estaré publicando en Facebook algunas curiosidades y estaré contestando alunas preguntas que tengan de la historia. (Facebook: Biso47 Fiction)


	3. III: Mentiras

**Mentiras.**

Los rayos cálidos del sol pasaba entre las cortinas de mi cuarto, abrí mis ojos y los volvía cerrar rápidamente al sentir el brillo de la luz matutina en ellos, me escondí debajo de las sabanas y me lleve una mano a mi cabeza quejándome del intenso dolor "Ayer bebí demasiado" pensaba, los intensos sonido de la calle perforaban mi cabeza, tenía una intensa resaca que no me permitía levantar, saque mi mano de debajo de las sabanas y alcance mi teléfono.

Aún era bastante temprano, tenía más de cincuenta mensajes perdidos de Hanayo, mi secretaria, cada que bajaba en los mensaje mostraban más desesperación del porque no contestaba sus llamadas. Tenía que apurarme e ir a la oficina, no tenía otra opción a pesar de la resaca que tenía.

Me levante pesadamente quejándome del dolor intenso que tenía, estire mis adoloridas extremidades y camine con pesar al baño. Me aliste para salir al trabajo y camine rápido a la cocina, prepare torpemente el desayuno y recordé un remedio efectivo para el intenso dolor de cabeza que tenía. Mi hermana el otro día había traído un delicioso té de lavanda el cual era muy bueno para dolores fuertes, era lo único que tenía para alivianar mi dolor, busque más de una vez en la alacena pero no encontré nada. "Estoy segura que mi hermana lo había traído" pensé, libere un suspiro cansado y tome mi bolso para salir de casa e ir directo al trabajo; "Sera mejor que compre unas aspirinas en el camino, que raro." Me lleve la mano a la cabeza y cerré fuertemente los ojos por un dolor pulsante en ella, mi mente se quedó inmersa cuando vi mi sala, me quede unos minutos pensativa examinando cada rincón de ella, el sonido desapareció a mi alrededor, me dio la sensación que algo falta pero no sabía lo que era, "Tal vez solo es mi imaginación" es lo que quería pensar. Mire mi celular y salí apresurada de mi departamento.

Llegue bastante temprano a la oficina, apenas unos empleados cruzan la entrada con pasos cansados, me saludaban al verme y se sorprendían porque había llegado temprano al trabajo, algunos me decían que no es necesario que llegara antes, al fin y al cabo era la jefa de la empresa, algunos me buscaban alagar con palabras lindas las cuales tome desapercibidas, no me importa lo que digan, saben que no soy condescendiente con nadie, los miro fríamente y sigo mi camino dentro del gran edificio.

Al llegar a mi gran oficina veo a una chica frente el escritorio donde se supone debería estar Hanayo esperándome, la miro desconcertada y saco mi teléfono en el cual no tengo más mensajes de ella.

–Buenos días Tsugumi-san. –Le digo sin mucho interés. – ¿Donde esta Hanayo? –Ella me pasa unos papeles y los firmo sin siquiera mirar lo que dicen, esa suele ser mi rutina.

–Koizumi-san llamo y dijo que llegaría tarde. –La chica baja la vista y recoge los papeles frente a mí, libero un suspiro y comienzo a caminar a la entrada de mi oficina. –Por cierto Ayase-san, tiene una cita de empleo a las diez. –Me mira con un rostro preocupado al ver que llevo mi mano a mi cabeza. –No se preocupe pospondré la cita para más tarde si le parece bien.

–No… –Busco en mi bolso las llaves de mi oficina. –Hazla pasar cuando llegue… ¿Algún pendiente más Tsugumi-san? –Ella niega con la cabeza mientras yo entro a mi oficina dando comienzo a mi trabajo de todos los días.

Las horas pasan lentas, el trabajo se hace más tedioso cada que avanzan las horas, firmo peticiones, despido algunos empleados incompetentes, vigilo que las acciones no estén en riesgo; ese es mi día a día en la empresa de los Ayase, tan aburrida como siempre he creído. Dejo caer la pluma de mis manos y froto cansada mis ojos, libero un gran suspiro y vuelvo mí vista a la montaña de documentos frente a mí hasta que el sonido del teléfono me da un descanso.

–Señorita, la chica que busca el empleo ya llego. –Dice Tsugumi al teléfono. – ¿La hago entrar? –Doy un pesado suspiro.

–Está bien dile que pase. –Cuelgo el teléfono y trato de despejar un poco mi escritorio que está lleno de papeles.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta seguido de paso que se aproximaban a mí; mientras que yo aun metía papeles a gavetas le hice la señal a la chica para que tomara asiento, busque dentro de uno de los cajones el expediente de la chica donde venían la mayoría de sus documentos personales y la razón por la cual buscaba el empleo.

– ¿Usted es? –Pregunte fríamente sin despegar mi vista del expediente de la chica.

–Tojo, Nozomi Tojo. –Extiende su mano y la pone frente mi mirada. –Un placer conocerla Ayase-san. –Miro su mano seriamente y rechazo su saludo, ella cierra la mano y la aparta temblorosamente. –Vine por el empleo que tienen vacante. –Su voz tiembla.

–Ya lo sé Tojo-san. –Hago una pausa y comienzo a leer el expediente. –Aquí dice que estudio en una muy buena universidad. –Hago una pausa y continúo leyendo. –También dice que tiene excelentes recomendaciones, además de acabar un doctorado en Psicología. –Miro el archivo sorprendida. –No le veo ningún inconveniente, si usted quiere puede empezar desde mañana, por mí no hay problema, menos mal que esto fue rápido. –Dije aliviada.

– ¡En…Enserio Ayase-san! –Dijo con euforia y felicidad, levante mi vista y la vi por primera vez, era una chica bastante linda, su largo cabello purpura atado en dos coletas era precioso, sus facciones y su piel blanca eran como algo que nunca había visto antes, es extraño, pero me pareció como si fuera de porcelana, tan frágil… pero lo que más me cautivo fue sus grandes y tranquilizantes ojos verdes que parecían brillar con los rayos de luz que entraban a la oficina, me le quede viendo un rato más hasta que una dolor punzante en mi cabeza me saco de mis pensamientos. – ¿Pasa algo Ayase-san? –Dijo la chica levantándose al instante de la silla y dando un paso hacia mí.

–Nada. –Conteste fríamente apartando mi vista de ella. –Si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer. –Me levante de mi lugar y me puse a su lado, las dos comenzamos a caminar hasta la salida. –Sera un gusto trabajar con usted Tojo-san, espero no quedar decepcionada. –Le dije abriendo la puerta.

Ambas salimos de la oficina y me despedí de la chica, estaba a punto de volver a mi oficina cuando el sonido de unos pasos apresurado a mi espalda hizo que volteara de nuevo la vista. Hanayo corría desesperada por el pasillo jadeando por el cansancio.

–Lo...lo siento Eli-san. –Dijo cuando llego a mi lado, se llevó las manos a las rodillas mientras respiraba pesadamente. –Perdón por llegar tarde. –Fue lo que alcance a escuchar entre sus suspiros, después trato de recuperar el aliento y guardar la compostura.

–Hanayo me tenías preocupada, ¿Dónde estabas? Primero me mandas demasiados mensajes y ahora ni siquiera contestas mis llamadas. –Mi voz se suavizo al hablarle, Hanayo rio un poco y me miro directo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

–Tenía algo que hacer, lo siento Eli-chan. –volteo a ver a la secretaria que cuidaba su puesto. –Gracias Tsugumi-san por cubrirme. –Miro a mi lado y vio a Nozomi que esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que la sonrisa de Hanayo se quedó paralizada un momento.

–Ella es Tojo-san. –Le dije al darme cuenta de que Hanayo se le quedaba mirando. –Es la nueva empleada, tiene muy buenas recomendaciones. –Ambas se quedaron viendo directo a los ojos un segundo.

–Es…es un placer Koizumi-san. –Hablo nerviosa Nozomi a mi lado y le extendió la mano, Hanayo libero una ligera risa aun viéndola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero aun así no correspondió el saludo, yo solo me quede viendo sorprendida a la chica a mi lado.

– ¿Koizumi-san? –Dije desconcertada. – ¿Se conocen?

–No… -Dijo nerviosa Nozomi. –Bueno si, nos hemos visto cuando estábamos en la universidad pero realmente no hablamos mucho. –Rio nerviosa, dio unos pasos hacia el frente y dio un giro para quedar de nuevo frente a nosotras. –Ayase-san, me gustaría empezar a trabajar lo antes posible… podría quedarme hoy. –La mire sorprendida, era una chica bastante jovial, parecía que brillaba bajo los rayos de luz, asentí lentamente con la cabeza porque me costaba decirle algo.

–Como quieras. –Dije después de un rato apartando mi vista y quitándole importancia. –Tsugumi-san podrías enseñarle su lugar de trabajo, yo estaré en mi oficina, no recibiré a nadie más. –Voltee a ver a Hanayo que aún nos miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Hanayo puedo hablar contigo. –Camine hacia mi oficina y deje pasar a Hanayo, di un último vistazo detrás mío viendo por última vez como la chica de pelo purpura se despedía poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. –Nozomi… -Murmure luego de entrar en mi oficina.

– ¿Pasa algo Eli-chan? –Hablo Hanayo sentada en mi silla. –Parece que la chica nueva es muy confiable.

–Espero que lo sea, no estoy aquí para contratar gente incompetente. –Me acerque a mi escritorio cruzada de brazos. – ¿Y tú…? –Levante una ceja y la mire dubitativa. –¿Qué era tan importante para llegar tarde y ni siquiera contestar mis llamadas?

–Lo…Lo siento Eli, juro que no volverá a pasar. –Dijo tímidamente. –Fue por… Rin-chan… -Se mordió el labio inferior y bajo la vista. –Te…Tenía miedo de dejarla sola. –Deje salir un profundo suspiro y me deje caer en la silla frente al escritorio.

–Primero me acosas con mensajes preocupados y ahora me dices que no querías dejar sola a tu gata. –La mire intimidante. –No sé si creerte… –Me miro a los ojos y puso una agradable sonrisa.

–Lo siento, es la primera vez que me hago cargo de un ser vivo a parte de mí, me daba miedo dejarla sola.

–Está bien, te perdono por esta vez. –Suspiro y me aproximo hasta Hanayo. –No creas que porque te ganaste mi confianza y ahora somos amigas tienes derecho a evadir tus responsabilidades.

–Lo siento Eli-chan no volverá a pasar.

–Que molesta, te disculpas demasiado. –Pongo una sonrisa en mi rostro. –Es mejor que te vayas tengo mucho trabajo y tú también.

–De acuerdo. –Se levanta de mi silla y comienza a caminar hasta la puerta. –Y Con respecto a la nueva empleada.

–Pasa algo con ella. –Digo si prestarle mucha atención mientras vuelvo a poner la pila de documentos en mi escritorio.

–No… Nada. –La escucho dudar. –Parece que es una buena chica, ¿No lo crees?... Tal vez podamos salir las tres juntas en otra ocasión.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses, no me interesa hablar con nadie de esta empresa, todos son iguales, buscan ganarse mi confianza para ver si así pueden destacar en su trabajo y conseguir un mejor puesto… –Pienso un rato lo que voy a decir, se me hace muy difícil y no sé por qué. –Ella no será la excepción, no puedo confiar en nadie más. –Tomo la pluma entre mi mano y comienzo de nuevo a firmar papeles.

–De acuerdo Eli-chan. –Murmura Hanayo –Es mejor así. –Escucho la puerta cerrarse seguida de pasos alejarse.

Las horas en la oficina se me hacen pesadas, ni siquiera era medio día cuando ya estaba harta de estar solo sentada en mi escritorio viendo la misma montaña de documentos la cual se había hecho más grande a medida de que pasaban las horas. Deje caer mi cuerpo pesadamente en la silla y estire mis extremidades, mi vista se perdió distante hacia el techo, me quede unos segundos viéndolo sin pensar en nada, tenía una sensación extraña en mi mente, algo que no sabía identificar.

Me levante precipitada de mi silla y comencé a caminar cansada hasta la puerta, seguramente un descanso no me vendría mal. Camine por el pasillo que llevaba a los elevadores y baje hasta el primer piso, salí del edificio para intentar tomar aire fresco, comencé a caminar unos minutos sin rumbo alguno, solo procure no alejarme demasiado. Caminaba tranquilamente viendo las personas que corrían en dirección contraria, a unas chicas que se divertían juntas y personas de todo tipo caminar por la acera, di unos pasos más hasta que el sonido de una voz conocida llamo mi atención.

Comencé a caminar más rápido hasta el lugar donde provenía la voz de mi amiga, parecía estar un poco exaltada, era extraño, desde que la conozco nunca la había escuchado o visto molesta con alguien. Llegue a un callejón que estaba detrás del edificio de la empresa, Hanayo estaba frente a una chica a la cual me costó reconocer ya que estaba de espaldas y bajo la sombra del edificio era difícil de distinguir, el rostro de Hanayo parecía molesto, mientras que la otra chica la trataba de tranquilizar poniendo su mano sobre los hombros de Hanayo.

–Explícame que es lo que haces aquí Nozomi-chan. –Dijo Hanayo apartando la mano de la chica de su hombro delicadamente. –Cual fue el truco que utilizaste para que te contrataran.

– ¿No tengo porque darte una explicación?–Le contesto Nozomi tranquila. –Te he dado tantas que otra mas no te hará cambiar de parecer, cierto, además la forma en la que llegue aquí tal vez sea la misma que úsate tú.

–No es de tu incumbencia –Dijo Hanayo cansada y viendo hacia otro lado. –Pero en algo tienes razón. –Miro moleta a Nozomi. –No volveré a escuchar lo que me tengas que decir.

–Lo vez, no importa lo que haga… –Nozomi agacho la cabeza. –Te has vuelto muy terca desde aquella vez... –Hanayo no dejo terminar a Nozomi, su mano impacto directo en la mejilla de Nozomi en un arrebato de ira. Hanayo bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño.

–No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de eso. –Levanto su rostro molesto y encaro a Nozomi. –No quiero que tus sucias palabras vuelvan a pronunciar su nombre y lo ensucien con tu lengua venenosa. –Nozomi llevo temblorosa su mano a su mejilla enrojecida. -¿A que viniste Nozomi? ¿A impedir que hiciera algo innecesario?

–Yo solo quiero aclarar las cosas, ya te lo había dicho.

– ¿Es solo eso?… sabes que no confiare más en tus palabras.

–Escúchame solo una vez más, por favor Kayo-chan. –La voz suplicante de Nozomi temblaba al decir cada palabra, mientras que Hanayo la miraba furiosa al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. Nozomi se acercó un poco más a ella –Lo que te dijo madre no es la solución, no tienes que recurrir a esto…

–No me interesan tu suplicas Nozomi… –Hanayo aparto bruscamente a Nozomi y levanto su mano al aire.

– ¡Basta! –Grite y me acerque con paso decidido hasta donde estaban Nozomi y Hanayo discutiendo. – ¡Este es el ejemplo que dan de esta empresa! –Me les quede viendo con un rostro frio y molesto. –No me interesan sus problemas personales, pueden arreglarlos como quieran, pero mientras estén en el trabajo no tolerare ese tipo de faltas. –Voltee a ver a Hanayo. –Y bien, ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto Hanayo? –Desvié mi vista a la mejilla enrojecida de Nozomi. – ¿Tojo-san? –Ambas bajaron la mirada.

–Lo…Lo siento Eli-chan. –Dijo Hanayo con un rostro nervioso, era impresionante el cambio en su actitud a pesar de que hace tan solo unos segundos antes miraba con odio a la chica a su costado. –Cre…creo que me deje llevar, a…asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos. –Dijo con voz temblorosa, yo solo podía mirarla seriamente.

– ¿Y usted Tojo-san? –Me volví hacia ella y mire sus cristalinos ojos verdes. –A pesar de que no lleva ni más de medio día aquí y ya ocasiono un problema, no sé yo si fue buena idea contratarla.

–Lo siento Eli… Ayase-san. –Dijo nerviosa, Hanayo se le quedo viendo. –Por favor perdóneme, enserio necesito el empleo… mis dos hermanas lo necesitan…

–No tolero que se excuse poniendo sus problemas personales de por medio. –La vi de nuevo a los ojos y libere un suspiro. –No se preocupe, no la despediré pero si le pondré un castigo que la haga reflexionar. –Me di la vuelta sin decir nada más y camine hasta la salida del callejón, ambas chicas me seguían de cerca cabizbajas sin decir nada.

Las siguientes horas en el trabajo se sintieron con una ligera tensión, no me podía sacar la disputa de esas dos de la cabeza, me hizo dudar si enserio estaba bien que dejara que Nozomi siguiera trabajando aquí, nunca había visto a Hanayo tan molesta, tal vez eso se volvería a repetir si dejaba que Nozomi se quedara.

Durante las siguientes horas continúe pasando las hojas en mi escritorio y firmándolas distraídamente, la mirada molesta de Hanayo estaba consumiendo mi mente, finalmente no pude más y libere un profundo suspiro, recargue mi cabeza sobre el escritorio y cerré fuertemente los ojos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

El siguiente capitulo sera mas largo, demasiado diría yo pero creo que les gustara bastante.

En Fin gracias por leer y por sus Reviews


	4. IV: Afinidad

**Afinidad.**

Los ruidos que antes eran intensos fuera de mi oficina se calmaron por completo, abrí pesadamente los ojos y me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, me había quedado dormida en mi escritorio y con la pluma en la mano debido al cansancio. Mire hacia la ventana y vi la luna llena en todo su esplendor. Guarde mis cosas en mi bolso y me aproxime a la salida de mi oficina frotando mis cansados ojos. Al salir veo el lugar completamente vacío, me aproximo al lugar de Hanayo en el cual solo veo una nota.

"Realmente siento mucho lo de esta tarde Eli-san, espero poder llamarte luego… Perdóname."

Deje la nota de nuevo en el escritorio y comencé a caminar hasta la salida, mire a mi alrededor donde aun habían algunas pocas personas trabajando, enfoque mi vista y vi el inconfundible cabello purpura que sobresalía en uno de los cubículos a lo lejos, lleve mi mano a mi frente y solté un pesado suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta donde estaba ella.

–Es tarde… –Ella se sobresalta al escucharme. –Tu turno termino hace horas, ¿Qué haces aun aquí? –Nozomi da un salto nervioso en su lugar y voltea su mirada hacia mí.

–Lo siento Ayase-san. –Puso una sonrisa en su rostro al verme. –Quería adelantar un poco de trabajo. –Hecho un vistazo a la computadora frente a ella y veo que no ha avanzado mucho con el trabajo que le había pedido, la vuelvo a mirar extrañada.

– ¿Tienes problemas con el trabajo Tojo-san? –La miro condescendiente.

–No es eso Ayase-san. –Podía ver que estaba nerviosa pero aun así no quito la sonrisa de su rostro. –Es…es solo que. –su voz titubeo. –Me cuesta un poco usar una de estas. –Dijo tímidamente señalando la computadora frente a ella; deje salir un pesado suspiro.

–Ya me lo temía, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin saber siquiera usarla? –En mi pecho podía sentir un raro sentimiento el cual subió hasta mi garganta, lleve mi mano a mi boca y comencé a reír levemente, una risa que sentía que venía desde el fondo de mí ser pero que era extraña para mí.

–No pensé que esto fuera gracioso para usted Ayase-san. –Dijo Nozomi haciendo un puchero. –Solo porque no pueda usar una computadora no quiere decir que no sea eficiente. –Comenzó a tomar sus cosas y meterlas en su bolso.

–No es que me causara risa. –Trataba de controlar mi voz por la risa, me aclare la garganta y trate de guardar la compostura. –Lo siento, eso fue inesperado. –Di unos pasos hacia atrás. –Como sea, nos vemos mañana Tojo-san. –Antes que diera otro paso más ella me tomo de la muñeca, voltee a verla un poco sorprendida, ella miraba hacia el suelo tímidamente.

–A…yase-san… siento mucho lo de esta tarde. –Aparte mi vista de ella.

–No es algo que me importe. –Digo con voz fría. –No es de mi incumbencia los problemas que tengas con Hanayo. –La miro por encima del hombro y veo como se muerde el labio inferior nerviosamente.

–Tiene razón Ayase-san. –suelta débilmente su agarre y vuelve a poner una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior. –Es solo que pensé que debía darle una explicación. –Volteó la vista y veo la gran sonrisa que me dedica, en un instante siento como mis mejillas se sienten cálidas, la miro por última vez y comienzo a caminar a la salida sin decir nada. – ¿Ayase-san? –Dice Nozomi confundida, es lo último que escucho hasta alejarme de ella.

Camino tranquilamente con pasos pesados hasta la salida, estaba tan cansada que sentía que me dolía la cabeza, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos viendo salir a los empleados restantes y las tenues luces de las farolas alumbrar la calle frente a mí.

–Ayase-san. –Escuche detrás mío, di vuelta a la mirada y en la puerta del edificio estaba Nozomi con su bolso al hombro y las manos en sus rodillas. –Caminas rápido.

–No tienes que seguirme Tojo-san. –Voltee mi rostro y mire de nuevo a la calle concurrida de gente.

–No te estoy siguiendo. –Dijo Nozomi. – ¿Yo también tengo que salir por esta puerta, cierto? –Escuche una risa burlona de su parte.

Seguí caminando sin prestarle mucha importancia a las palabras de Nozomi. Llegue hasta la avenida principal, me di cuenta que Nozomi aún me seguía de cerca, venía detrás de mí con la cabeza agachada, libere un suspiro y me detuve.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Dije sin voltear a verla.

–Aya…Ayase-san –Titubeo, parecía un poco nerviosa. –No crea que la sigo, vivo por esta dirección. –Se acercó a mí. –No debería de ser tan paranoica, tiene que aprender a confiar en las demás personas, no todas giran a su alrededor. –Dijo segura.

La mire frustrada por sus palabras, comencé a caminar más rápido mientras ella me seguía de cerca. Mientras caminaba mi cabeza comenzó a dar pulsaciones de dolor que iban aumentando mientras más me alejaba de Nozomi, lleve mi mano para tratar de detener el dolor de cabeza que tenía, no podía soportar las voces a mi alrededor, el sonido de las calles llenas de gente me aturdía y hacia más fuerte el dolor, cerré los ojos al sentir como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar.

–Aya…Ayase-san. –Escuchaba la voz lejana de Nozomi llamarme, mire hacia atrás y vi confundida su silueta acercarse hasta mí; volví a cerrar los ojos debido al dolor. – ¡Ayase-san! –Nozomi comenzó a gritar, sus palabras taladraban mi cabeza. –Mire a un lado mío, colores, cientos de colores revueltos era lo único que alcanzaba a ver. – ¡ ! –Fue el grito desesperado de Nozomi, aparte mi vista del camino y escuche el estruendoso ruido de un claxon y el rechinar de llantas cerca de mí. Abrí grandes mis ojos, mi mirada recobro lucidez y vi como un auto se aproximaba hasta mí, me quede paralizada, no podía mover ni un musculo, como si estuviera empotrada al suelo sin nada más que hacer. – ¡ELICCHI! –Fue el grito de Nozomi lo último que escuche antes de cerrar los ojos y caer al suelo.

No sentí dolor, solo escuchaba el latir apresurado de mi corazón; sentí como si mis parpados pesaran una tonelada, trate de abrirlos pero lo único que distinguí fue un brillo purpura, no pude sostener más la vista y deje que se cerrara por completo. El dolor en mi cabeza se disipó por completo pero aun así sentía que mis extremidades estaban paralizadas. Todo estaba obscuro en mi mente…

Sentía la fría brisa en mi rostro, "Quizás a si se siente morir" pensaba, mi cuerpo se sentía tan liviano, no sentía nada debajo de mí, como si estuviera siendo arrastrada por el aire, suave y gentilmente, tenía mucho frio, trate de abrir los ojos pero el viento golpeaba mi rostro haciéndolo más difícil. Hice un último intento, abrí despacio mis ojos y vi la luna llena gigantesca frente a mí, todo alrededor de ella era obscuridad, cerré pesadamente los ojos y caí de nuevo inconsciente.

Finalmente sentí algo diferente a todo lo que había experimentado antes, sentía la suavidad de bajo de mí, el calor en mi pecho, los latidos lentos de mi corazón que llegaban hasta mis orejas, de mi boca salió un quejido el cual pude escuchar claramente, me lleve la mano a mi cabeza, se sentía tan lucido que me sorprendí al sentir mi propio tacto.

–Ayase-san, parece ser que ya despertaste. –Escuche una voz en incremento mientras mas se acercaba. – ¿Te sientes mejor? –Aun no conseguía abrir los ojos, no podía decir ni una sola palabra, solo me quede ahí escuchando la voz de la chica. – Ayase-san –Dijo de nuevo, se sentó a lado mío y sentí como el lugar donde estaba acostada se hundía más por su peso.

–Nozomi… –Titubee, sentí su mano acercarse lentamente a mi frente, la suavidad de sus dedos acaricio mi rostro.

–No se esfuerce Ayase-san. –Dijo apartándose de donde yo estaba acostada soltando una risita. –Descanse un rato más, vendré a verla más tarde.

–Esper… –No pude terminar, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me distrajo en el afán de hablarle a Nozomi, escuche pasos lejos de donde yo estaba y seguido de eso algunas voces.

–Ya llegamos. –Dijeron ambas voces al unísono, pude identificar que eran de chicas, escuche los pasos de Nozomi alejarse.

–Bienvenidas. –Escuche a Nozomi a lo lejos. –Donde se habían metido.

–Estuvimos paseando por los alrededores. –Dijo la voz aguda y nasal de la primera chica.

–Creo que será seguro quedarse por aquí un tiempo. –Dijo la voz madura y segura de la otra chica. – ¿Y tú? ¿Conseguiste el empleo? Necesitamos dinero al menos para sobrevivir un par de días.

–No es momento de hablar de eso. –Dijo Nozomi.

–Tienes una invitada cierto, que le harás a esta… –La voz de la primera chica sonó burlona, Escuche pasos aproximarse hasta donde yo estaba seguido de un ruido estampar contra el suelo.

– ¿Que hace ella aquí? –Dijo la chica de voz seria, intente desesperada abrir los ojos.

– ¿Que has hecho Nozomi? –Pregunto la otra chica.

–No se preocupen estará bien, se lo que hago. –Escuche la voz dubitativa de Nozomi. –Ella es mi jefa, tuvimos un accidente antes y decidí traerla hasta aquí.

–Esto no es ninguna casualidad y lo sabes Nozomi, para eso querías ese empleo. –La chica sonó desesperada. – ¿Que pasara si se entera de todo?

–Nicochi si no te callas es seguro que se enterara de todo. –Dijo Nozomi con voz burlona. –Además, tengo mis propias razones para estar ahí.

–La encontraste… cierto.

Comencé a abrir los ojos, los tenues colores de la habitación me aturdieron un poco, mire a mí alrededor para darme cuenta en el lugar desconocido en el que estaba. La habitación era bastante pequeña, podía ver desde donde estaba cada rincón del lugar alumbrado por una tenue luz. En frente mío estaba Nozomi con dos chicas con unos vestido de una pieza bastante viejos, la primera era alta y con el pelo color carmesí, me veía desconfiada con sus brillantes ojos purpura; la segunda chica era más bajita, y llevaba atado su cabello negro en dos coletas con moños rojo, ella solo me veía por la comisura de sus ojos color carmesí.

–Nozomi… –Llame débilmente sin apartar mi vista de ellas. – ¿Que…Que fue lo que me paso? –Ella se acercó hasta mí y se sentó en la cama donde yo estaba acostada.

–No es justo que solo tú puedas usar mi nombre. –Dijo haciendo un puchero. –Puedo llamarte también por tu nombre Eli. –Voltee mi rostro sin decir nada.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –Lleve mi mano a mi cabeza y me queje de nuevo por el dolor que comenzaba otra vez. – ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

–Eli, casi te atropella un auto, deberías de tener más cuidado. –Mire alrededor y vi los rostros molestos de las otras dos chicas las cuales no despegaban su vista de mí. –No les tomes importancia Eli-chan, son un poco amargadas. –Se rio un poco, mi dolor de cabeza se detuvo en tan solo un instante.

–Tengo que irme. –Dije apresurada comenzando a levantarme pesadamente de la cama.

–Espera Eli… –Se quedó pensando un rato, llevo su mano a la barbilla. –Elicchi, así está mejor. –Dijo más para ella en tono triunfal. –No creo que sea buena idea, acabas de tener un susto de muerte, que hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado ahí. –Baje mi vista y fruncí el ceño.

–Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras. –Dije frustrada, levante mi vista y me encontré con su rostro el cual tenía una gran sonrisa, mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar. – ¿Quién te dijo que podías tener tanta confianza conmigo? –Dije fríamente apartando mi vista de ella otra vez.

–Espera Elicchi. –La voltee a ver molesta

–No quiero que me llames otra vez así, quien te dio esa libertad. –Me levante bruscamente de la cama y me tambalee un poco, aún estaba mareada.

–Déjala ir Nozomi. –La chica pelinegra me miro molesta. –Sabes que es mejor así.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Nico-chan –La chica pelirroja libero un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos. –Deja de ser tan terca y has que se valla, estoy segura que ella sabrá arreglárselas sola, lo que le pase a ella no es asunto nuestro. –Vio con una mirada segura a Nozomi. – ¿Cierto Nozomi? –Ella se les quedo mirando con un rostro comprensivo y dijo:

–Lo se chicas, pero tengo que hacerlo. –Bajo la vista. –Nos podrían dejar un rato a solas. –Ambas chicas se le acercaron a Nozomi y la miraron preocupadas. –No se preocupen, se lo que hago. –Ambas se alejaron de Nozomi y me miraron desconfiadas mientras iban hasta la salida.

–Prométenos que nos llamaras si pasa algo. –Dijo la chica pelinegra, Nozomi asintió con la cabeza mientras que ambas chicas salían del pequeño apartamento

–Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Noz… Tojo-san. –Voltee mi rostro apartando la mirada de ella.

–Tienes razón, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. –Bajo la vista. –Pero me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más, al menos hasta que te sientas mejor. –Levanto apresurado su rostro y me miro pensativa. –Espera aquí un momento, por favor. –Dijo y corrió hasta lo que parecía ser una cocina improvisada, al menos así se veía desde donde yo estaba, comenzó a sacar cosas de un pequeño refrigerador a sus pies y encendió el fuego de una pequeña parrilla, puso agua en una vieja y abollada olla de metal y metió ingredientes en ella. –Siento si no es mucho, como vez es todo lo que tengo, pero estoy segura que esto calmara tus dolores de cabeza.

– ¿Cómo supiste de eso? –Dije sorprendida, me cruce de brazos y camine lento hasta donde estaba ella.

–Desde que te vi no dejas de llevarte la mano a la cabeza poniendo un rostro adolorido, incluso casi haces que te maten, no creo que se necesite ser tan listo para saber lo que te pasa. –Se acercó a mí y puso una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. –Deberías de controlar tu forma de beber Elicchi. –Soltó una risa repentina que se escuchó en todo el apartamento, la mire molesta.

–No es de tu incumbencia Tojo-san. –Aparte mi mirada avergonzada de ella. –No me conoces lo suficiente para decirme que hacer. –Dije haciendo un puchero, sorpresivamente para mi me comenzaba a sentir a gusto con ella.

–Vamos Elicchi puedes llamarme por mi nombre, se me hace extraño que todo el tiempo me digas Tojo-san. –Rasco una de sus mejillas. – ¿Es extraño no lo crees? –Miro hacia la olla la cual había empezado a hervir el contenido dentro de ella, sirvió la bebida en una taza y me la puso frente a mí. –Toma, Es un té muy bueno contra dolores de cabeza. –Mire la taza con desconfianza. –No te preocupes Elicchi sabe muy bien a pesar de su aspecto. –Se llevó la taza a sus labios y dio un sorbo. –Lo ves, no te daría nada que te hiciera daño. –Tome la taza y vi el agua verdusca que había dentro de ella, lo acerque a mi rostro y a mi nariz llego el aroma fuerte de hiervas, di el primer sorbo y me sorprendí al probarlo.

–Dulce… –Dije mirando la taza. – ¿Qué es esto, tiene un sabor familiar? es extraño.

–Te gusto Elicchi, mamá lo hacía cuando me sentía enferma. –Tomo otra taza y comenzó a caminar hasta la pequeña mesa frente a la cama.

–Que es lo que tiene, sabe muy bien, por alguna razón me trae... –Baje la voz. –Nostalgia… –Nozomi se me quedo mirando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se llevó las manos a la barbilla y no despegaba su vista de mí, aparte mi vista y me percate de algo. –Porque sigues llamándome así, no te di permiso de hacerlo.

–Deja de ser tan fría Elicchi. –Puso una sonrisa burlona. –Después de todo me lo debes por haber salvado tu vida.

–Ya te dije que yo no te pedí que lo hicieras. –Me senté frente a ella en la pequeña mesa de madera y me percate de algo. – ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Ella aparto su vista.

– ¿Hacer que Elicchi? –Se llevó la taza de té a sus labios.

–Como me salvaste, es decir, tu venias más atrás que yo. –Di un pequeño golpe a la mesa la cual se tambaleo al contacto. –Incluso pensé que había muerto, todo se sentía tan irreal.

–Es… Yo… –Me miro y llevo su dedo índice a los labios. –Es un secreto Elicchi tranquilízate, no necesitas preocuparte por eso, estas a salvo ahora. –Sus palabras pasaron desapercibidas para mí, tome otro sorbo de la bebida y encontré un pétalo rosa manchado de verde en la taza. – ¡Oh!, encontraste el ingrediente secreto; felicidades Elicchi.

– ¿Qué es esto? –Mire el pétalo que tomaba un color rosa brillante y escurría el extraño té. –Nunca había visto un pétalo así, tan brillante… –Nozomi se levantó de su lugar y se acercó junto a mi arrebatándome el pétalo de mis manos, en sus blancas manos parecía incluso más vivo.

–Es un pétalo de cerezo Elicchi. –Lo puso frente mis ojos. –El poder de las flores es increíble, puedes hacer tantos tipos de combinaciones, incluso puedes preparar té tan delicioso como este, muchos pasan desapercibidas sus bondades, pero desde que yo era pequeña mamá hacia deliciosos tés con tan solo lo que encontraba en el jardín... –Hablaba tan esperanzada, como si le divirtiera hablar de eso, como si pudiera hacerlo por siempre sin cansarse de repetirlo, mi rostro cambio y la mire con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba y una tímida risa salía de mi boca, como la de antes, se sentía tan cálido, pero aun así me parecía extraño.

–Parece que te gustan mucho las flores Nozomi. –Mis palabras salieron sin siquiera pensarlo, ella se me quedo viendo con un puchero en su rostro y comenzó a reír conmigo. Su risa era tan sonora a mis oídos, como una hermosa tonada, era extraño, parecía la risa de una niña que sacaba todo lo que sentía y lo expresaba en sonido.

–Al final si tuvimos algo de lo que hablar. –Dijo limpiando una lágrima que salía de sus ojos después de reír. –Me alegra verte sonreír Elicchi, desde que te vi parecías tan fría y molesta con todo el mundo. –Hizo una pausa y puso una sonrisa burlona. –Eres rara Elicchi.

–Mira quien lo dice, la amante de las flores. –Reí de nuevo, me sentía bastante cómoda con ella.

–Te sorprendería lo mucho que se de las flores. –Miro distante hacia la pared. –Sabes Elicchi, este es un secreto que he guardado desde siempre. –Me le quede viendo seriamente. –Sabes, siempre he soñado en ser una florista. –bajo la mirada. –Es extraño hablar de esto, no pensé contárselo nunca a nadie, se siente raro. –Mi rostro se puso serio.

–Por alguna razón no lo es para mí. –Sentí un vuelco en mi pecho. –Es extraño que me comporte así con alguien, sabes. –Me levante de mi silla y levante su rostro con mi pulgar. –Tienes razón, suelo ser muy fría con la gente que me rodea, tal vez por eso hui cuando dijiste que la gente no giraba a mi alrededor, pero... –Libere un suspiro. –Es mejor así, de esa forma nadie te dirá lo que debes hacer o lo que es correcto o incorrecto; tal vez esa sea la forma de ver esta vida para ser fuerte, no lo crees Nozomi, para que tu sueño de ser florista se haga realidad en un futuro, aunque tengas que sacrificar lo que sientes. –Puse una sonrisa triste y distante en mi rostro.

–No lo creo Elicchi. –Mi expresión desapareció y la mire sorprendida, dio un paso acortando más la distancia, podía escuchar su respiración frente mi rostro. –Esa forma de ver las cosas solo te traerá tristeza. –Se llevó las manos al pecho y cerro los ojos. –Acaso no te sientes cómoda al hablar así conmigo, desprenderte un momento del rostro inerte que traes siempre y sonreír a pesar de los problemas que quizás tengas en la mente, acaso no amas la forma de divertirte de esta forma, aunque tan solo sea un instante, acaso no te gusta haber escuchado mi voz. –Dijo lo último en un susurro.

Sus palabras golpearon mi mente, tenía razón, de alguna forma me sentía frustrada pero no molesta, más bien alegre, como si nunca hubiera sentido antes que es la felicidad, desde que era niña tenía un futuro predestinado el cual hizo que me olvidara de estas muestras de felicidad, estos pequeños momentos en los cuales me sentía diferente, ni siquiera con Hanayo había cambiado mi forma de ser, la veía como una amiga pero nunca intento cruzar la línea que tenía entre ella y yo, nunca intento hacer lo que hizo Nozomi esta noche, contradecirme y mostrarme una nueva forma de ver las cosas, me hizo sentir la plenitud que nunca había tenido, era realmente extraño sentirlo después de tanto.

–Lo siento Nozom… Tojo-san. –Me aparte avergonzada de ella, me sentía sumamente extraña. –Tengo que irme.

–Espera Elicchi. –Ella tomo mi brazo antes de que comenzara a caminar hasta la salida. –Siento haberte hecho sentir incomoda. –Libere un suspiro.

–No es eso. –La mire a los ojos con una mueca extraña que aparentaba ser una sonrisa. –Creo que tienes, un poco de razón. –Voltee mi vista y me libere de su agarre. –Es solo que en mucho tiempo nadie me había hecho pensar la forma diferente de ver las cosas, es extraño para mí.

–No es que piense que tu forma de ser sea mala, al contrario, creo que es bastante asombrosa. –Dijo nerviosa, se acercó a mí e hizo que volteara a verla a los ojos. –Es solo que creo que tiene que ser doloroso guardar tantos sentimientos dentro de ti y que no puedas expresarlos como te gusta. –Volteo la mirada y miro con una sonrisa triste al suelo. –Como si cuando los expresaras temieras molestar a alguien, o decepcionarlos. –Dijo casi en un susurro.

Voltee a verla, quería decirle algo pero no encontraba las palabras, la mire un segundo, su rostro tenía una sonrisa distante, me hizo pensar la forma de pensar de esa chica, realmente era muy extraña. Trate de acercar mi mano a ella pero me detuve al escuchar la puerta del apartamento abrirse y ver entrar a las dos chicas de antes, ellas se me quedara viendo con un rostro molesto y caminaron al lado de Nozomi.

– ¿Que le hiciste? –Dijo la pelinegra molesta.

–Lo siento Nozomi-san. –Dije apartándome de ellas y acercándome a la puerta buscando mi bolso el cual estaba en la entrada. –Te veré mañana. –No dije nada mas solo salí del apartamento y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Me quede unos minutos fuera del apartamento, podía escuchar a las tres chicas hablando entre ellas ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Nozomi?, decía una de las chicas, Juro que si te hizo o dijo algo no seré condescendiente con ella, dijo molesta otra, No se preocupen chicas, creo que hable de mas, eso es todo, Elicchi no hizo nada dijo finalmente Nozomi, con una voz alegre, me tranquilice cuando escuche su risa dentro del apartamento, me sentí más aliviada. Lo dejaremos pasar por ahora Nozomi… Nico-chan, tengo hambre. Fue lo último que escuche dentro de la habitación, comencé a bajar las escaleras del gran edificio y camine un rato sin rumbo tratando de averiguar dónde estaba, suspiraba de vez en cuando lamentándome de no haberle pedido a Nozomi indicaciones de cómo llegar de nuevo a mi casa, mire mi celular el cual estaba en mi bolso y me sorprendí al ver mi pantalla llena de mensajes de Hanayo, "esa chica sí que es persistente"; vi el último mensaje de ella que decía:

"Eli-san me gustaría que nos veamos mañana por la tarde, perdón por ser tan insistente, realmente siento molestarte con mis asuntos espero que no te enojes… Buenas noches."

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews las cuales me animan mucho a escribir...

En fin quisiera abrir un paréntesis en esta parte, se que el episodio ya fue largo pero son libres de leerlo si quieren.  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya que estoy aprendiendo la forma hacer el romance en la historia algo mas sentimental, en un libro que estoy leyendo (con el mismo titulo que este capitulo) muestran una forma de conección parecido al que quise escribir aquí, una forma tan simple que se basa en simples palabras o una muestra de comprención y afecto que son incluso mucho mas grandes que un beso o incluso mas que eso. Es decir, a veces las cosas mas "Simples" desencadenan este tipo de situaciones que al menos a mi me hacen suspirar de emocion jajaja, se que es extraño pero me gustaría compartirles esto para poder hacer mas amena la historia y sepan como mostrare la "Afinidad" que crearán Nozomi y Eli.

En fin Muchas gracias por leer...


	5. V: Embrujo

**Embrujo**

El bullicio de los niños gritando en el parque era ensordecedor, después de estar esperando desde hace más de media hora me comencé a sentir irritada, desvié mi mirada al cielo pigmentado de varias tonalidades, entre azul y naranja, al menos verlo podía distanciarme un momento del ruido a mi alrededor. Baje mí vista bruscamente y saque el teléfono de mi bolsa, libere un suspiro y mire a mí alrededor; nada, ni una señal de ella. Que se creía, hacerme esperar tanto tiempo, después de que me dijo que el asunto que quería tratar era urgente. Deje caer débilmente mi brazo y me abrigue mejor con el saco que llevaba puesto, el frio comenzaba a sentirse más intenso conforme pasaba el tiempo, me levante lentamente de la banca en la que estaba sentada y di un par de pasos hasta que algo me detuvo.

–Lo… siento Eli-chan… –Mire detrás de mí y vi a Hanayo con las manos en las rodillas. –Siento haberte hecho esperar. –Hanayo jadeaba entre sus palabras haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de recobrar el aliento y la compostura, se apartó de mí y se dejó caer pesadamente en la banca en la que yo estaba sentada, la mire con el ceño fruncido y después libere un gran suspiro.

–Estaba a punto de irme. –Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza, me cruce de brazos y me senté a su lado. –Y bien, ¿Cuál era el asunto importante del que me querías hablar? –Hanayo aun trataba de recuperar el aliento, parece que realmente había corrido demasiado para llegar aquí.

–Directo al punto cierto Eli-chan. –Hanayo me miro a los ojos mientras reía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –Me gustaría pedirte un favor. –Aparte mi mirada de ella y cerré los ojos.

– ¿Un favor, que es lo que quieres? –Dije con un tono desinteresado.

–Vamos Eli-chan relájate, es tu día libre, prometo no quitarte demasiado tiempo. –La mire por la comisura del ojo mientras ella continuaba hablando –Recuerdas de lo que hablamos hace dos días… por la noche. –Mire hacia el cielo, la luna estaba saliendo por el horizonte mientras las negruzcas nubes se acumulaban a su alrededor. A decir verdad no recordaba haber hablado de algo con Hanayo, trate de hacer memoria pero realmente me fue difícil. –En serio Eli-chan. –Se quejó Hanayo haciendo que la volteara a ver. – ¿Cuánto bebiste esa noche? –Debió de haber sido demasiando para no recordar lo que había pasado, pero al menos ahora tenía explicación para los dolores de cabeza y la resaca de ayer, además de que casi muero a causa de eso a no ser por Nozo… –Eli-chan… ¿En qué piensas?

–No es nada. –Dije mirando hacia el frente. – ¿Qué pasa con eso, lo que sea que fuese tal vez no sea tan importante para que lo recuerde? –Hanayo desvió su vista decepcionada.

–Quizás tengas razón. –Agacho la cabeza apartando su vista de mí. –Sabes, Eli-chan. –Hanayo parecía decepcionada conmigo. –No llevo mucho tiempo viviendo por aquí, realmente no conozco a nadie, no soy como tú que puedes vivir apartada de los demás, me cuesta mucho entablar conversación con otras personas, por eso creí que cuando comenzamos a… –Titubeo, parecía que pensaba en escoger las palabras correctas. –Creía que éramos amigas, que podía confiarte mis cosas, sé que sueno caprichosa pero realmente me ayudaste mucho cuando lo necesitaba Eli-chan. –Volteo a verme, sus mejillas estaban rojas y le costaba mantener su vista en mis ojos, la aparto de inmediato después de unos segundos. Por alguna razón me sentí culpable por esa mirada, esa mirada que parecía reprocharme algo, solté un suspiro y mire de nuevo hacia el cielo.

–Está bien, te ayudare con lo que me digas. –Volví a mirarla, ella también me veía esperanzada con sus grandes ojos rosa pálidos. –Después de todo yo también te considero una persona importante para mi Hanayo… Siento ser tan fría en ocasiones.

–No…No te preocupes. –Volvió a sonreír. –Esa personalidad es realmente asombrosa. –Se comenzó a poner nerviosa. –Es realmente admirable como eres, a veces tan fría, parece que nada te dañara nunca. –Escuchaba sus palabras distantes, sabía perfectamente que la voz era la de Hanayo, pero por alguna razón recordé la noche anterior cuando Nozomi dijo algo similar, pensaba en ella, en su voz al tratar de justificarse por decir algo que creyó innecesario, en su rostro cabizbajo, en su manera de ver las cosas, en la diferencia que existía entre ella y yo. –Estas bien Eli-chan. –De nuevo escuchaba la voz de Hanayo la cual me saco de mis pensamientos. –Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi departamento. –Se comenzó a poner roja y a balbucear sus palabras con timidez. –Di…Dijiste que me ayudarías... cierto, el favor que te tengo que pedir esta en mi departamento… –La mire desconfiada, me levante de la banca y acomode mi bolso en mi hombro.

–Vamos entonces. –Voltee a ver su cara que parecía ingenua y dudosa después de mis palabras. –No lo repetiré de nuevo, rápido, antes de que me arrepienta. –Se levantó de golpe y dio un par de pasos frente a mí, me miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me tomo de la mano y me comenzó a guiar arrastrándome del brazo.

...

Caminamos por media hora más, ya había obscurecido para cuando llegamos al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Hanayo, era un edificio que se veía realmente lujoso, podía reconocerlo ya que mi departamento no quedaba muy lejos del lugar. Recorrí con la mirada hasta llegar al final del edificio encontrándome con la enorme y luminosa luna llena que parecía brillar más intensamente que otras veces. Hanayo me tomo de la mano y entramos, sus manos comenzaban a sentirse frías, me daba un sentimiento extraño al sentirlas en contraste con las mías las cuales comenzaban a sudar, por alguna razón me comenzaba a sentir nerviosa, miraba a todos lados sintiendo un sentimiento angustioso dentro de mí, no se a que se debió pero cuando Hanayo volteo a verme con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro me pude tranquilizar un poco.

Llegamos hasta el piso más alto y Hanayo camino frente a mí por un largo pasillo hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta que estaba justo al final, comenzó a revolver nerviosa las cosas dentro de su bolso hasta encontrar las llaves de su departamento.

–Y bien… –Rompí el silencio que había parecido eterno desde la última vez que dije algo, mientras que ella solo me hizo la señal con su mano para dejarme entrar. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? –Ella no dijo nada; entro al departamento detrás de mí y se quitó rápidamente los zapatos para luego entrar a una puerta que estaba al costado de la entrada. – ¿Hanayo?

Comencé a caminar dentro, deje mi bolso en la entrada y eche un vistazo rápido alrededor de la habitación; el lugar era bastante amplio. Frente a mí lo primero que vi fue la gran ventana de cristal por la cual se alcanzaba a ver toda la ciudad, me acerque despacio a ella y luego di la vuelta para ver el resto del lugar; era tan grande que llegaba a ser asfixiante, las paredes blancas en contraste con el sofá y la mesa de un color completamente negro hacia que me sintiera extraña, el lugar carecía de personalidad totalmente, era como un lugar sofocante para mí, comenzaba dentro de mí un sentimiento de pesadez y extrañeza, podía incluso sentirme observada por las cuatro paredes blancas del departamento. Finalmente vía a Hanayo salir de la puerta en la que antes había entrado con una bandeja plateada en sus manos y dos tazas de té.

–Siento no haberte contestado antes Eli-chan. –Dejo las dos tazas en la mesa del centro y abrió una silla frente a esta haciéndome un ademan para que me sentara. –Espero que te guste, hablaremos del favor más tarde, relájate un poco… e…eres la primera persona que viene de visita. –Dijo tímidamente.

–Gracias. –Dije desinteresada mientras me sentaba. –Realmente no me imagine que vivieras en un lugar tan… lujoso, no pareces de las personas que le importa la apariencia. –Se sentó frente a mí y tomo la otra taza de té, libero una risa cuando escucho mis palabras.

–Tienes razón, no me importa, pero ya te dije que llevo poco tiempo viviendo aquí, además no he tenido mucho tiempo de decorar este lugar, aun así creo que se ve bien como esta. De todos modos… –Se llevó la taza de té a sus labios y susurro. –No creo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –Hanayo negó con la cabeza mientras que yo la veía desconcertada, mire el té verde en contraste a la taza que era completamente blanca, lo lleve a mi boca y saboree por un instante; estaba espeso, con un sabor demasiado fuerte a hierbas para mi gusto, dejaba una sensación extraña al paladar. –Realmente me gustaría que me dijeras cual es el favor que quieres, tengo que volver a casa pronto. –Levanto la vista hacia mí y libero un sonoro suspiro.

–De acuerdo Eli-chan… –Dio otro sorbo a su té tomándose su tiempo. –Me gustaría que me ayudaras a cuidar a Rin-chan. –La mire completamente incrédula, quiere decir que me trajo aquí solo para cuidar a su gato, mi mirada se comenzó a poner severa. –No es lo que piensas Eli-chan, es algo mucho más importante que solo cuidar a una mascota. –Por alguna razón no me sentía aliviada del todo.

– ¿Es solo eso? –Dije fríamente desviando mi mirada de ella, deje la taza con el té espeso e hice el afán de pararme de la silla. –Siento decirlo Hanayo, pero por muy amigas que seamos soy pésima haciéndome cargo de mascotas… así que si me disculpas. –Le di la espalada pero en tan solo un segundo sentí sus manos en mis hombros.

–Por favor Eli-chan, ya te dije que no se trata de cuidarla, sino de algo mucho más importante.

–Entonces dime. –La voltee a ver con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Que es más importante para ti que solo cuidarla? –Me tendió la mano en dirección a la silla, libere un suspiro pesado y me volví a sentar a mi pesar.

–Es algo mucho más importante de lo que crees. –Se puso detrás de mí y me tomo de los hombros. –Es algo así como una sorpresa. –Tomo la taza de té que estaba en la mesa, en las manos de Hanayo parecía humear intensamente. –Pero primero… –Hizo una pausa y oprimió fuertemente mis mejillas con su mano, solo me quede mirándola sorprendida por tal acción tan inesperada, se puso frente a mí y juro que sus ojos rosas tomaron un color más nítido. –No debes dejar los alimentos que te dan los demás Eli-chan. –Libero una ligera risa, jalo mi cabello hacia atrás del respaldo de la silla y comenzó a verter el líquido de la taza hasta que paso por mi garganta, sentía una rara sensación que recorría todo mi cuerpo, un extraño entumecimiento, trate de decir algo pero mi lengua se sentía pesada, solo lograba balbucear torpemente. –Y segundo... –Dejo caer la taza al suelo, el sonido se hizo más estruendoso en mis oídos, me comencé a sentir mareada, la mire al rostro horrorizada –Me da mucho gusto que aceptaras mi invitación a venir Eli-chan, realmente pensé que sería más difícil, muchas gracias por ayudarme con Rin-chan, seguramente ella se sentirá alagada. –Volvió a reír, esta vez sonaba incluso más fuerte, extrañamente distorsionado. –Y finalmente, Eli-chan… –Estoy segura que sentí miradas intensas que me veían de todos lados, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda –Siento mucho lo que voy a hacer, pero eres perfecta. –Llevo su dedo índice a mi mejilla, mi cuerpo se estremeció al contacto, cerré fuerte mis ojos, "es un pesadilla cierto" –No, no es una pesadilla Eli-chan. –Me miro directo a los ojos, sentía un dolor intenso en mi cabeza y un ardor en mis parpados que hacía que los mantuviera cerrados. –Tranquila, esto solo te dormirá por unas horas, ya tengo todo listo para esta noche. –Sentí alrededor la presencia de más personas que se amontonaban a mi lado. –Descansa un rato Eli-chan, siempre estás tan tensa. –Fue lo último que escuche de Hanayo, caí completamente inconsciente sin saber lo que estaba por venir.

...

Lance un gemido seco, mi garganta estaba completamente seca a tal extremo de sentir dolor en ella. Sentí la fría briza que golpeaba todo mi cuerpo, mi espalda se sentía completamente congelada, lleve mi mano y toque la superficie metálica debajo de mí, trate de mover débilmente las piernas y las manos, pero me detuve al sentir un impedimento y al escuchar el sonido metálico que hacía eco a mi alrededor.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, tenía un picor en ellos lo cual lo hacía más difícil, finalmente vi a mi lado una tenue luz de una vela que estaba a punto de consumirse y alumbraba densamente el lugar donde estaba. Trate de recordad lo que había pasado, se supone que estaba con Hanayo y luego ella… ¡Ella comenzó a actuar muy extraño! Y ahora me encontraba en un lugar totalmente rustico, alcanzaba a ver desde donde estaba las paredes de piedra y la puerta de madera desgastada frente a mí. Voltee desesperada a todas direcciones, no había más que obscuridad a mi alrededor.

–Despertaste Eli-chan. –Desde las tinieblas salía la voz de Hanayo.

Ella se acercó a mí y la vi totalmente diferente a como estaba antes; llevaba un vestido blanco decorado con flores en la parte de arriba y encajes dorados en la parte de la falda, sus ojos que antes eran de un rosa pálido ahora parecían brillar incluso en la obscuridad y encima de su cabeza tenía un sombrero puntiagudo completamente blanco con detalles verdes y anaranjados.

La mire un segundo sorprendida y después fruncí el ceño en el momento que ella me vio a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Dó…dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que paso…? –Mi voz salió seca y sin vida, casi como un susurro, Hanayo se acercó a mí y me puso frente a los labios un vaso cristalino e hizo que bebiera el contenido, mi garganta dejo de doler al instante. – ¿Qué es lo que haces?

–Lo siento Eli-chan. –Miro cabizbaja hacia el suelo. –Debes de odiarme ahora mismo.

– ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? –Dije débilmente con mi voz recuperada. -¡¿Qué es lo que piensas hacerme?! –Le grite, moví las cadenas que me aprisionaban a la plancha de metal desesperadamente haciendo un ruido espantoso y aturdidor. – ¿Hanayo, porque me haces esto?

–Lo siento Eli…

– ¡No quiero volver a oír una disculpa tuya, estoy harta de esto, realmente odio cuando te disculpas tanto! –La mire completamente furiosa, su mirada se ensombreció al escuchar mis palabras. – ¿Qué harás conmigo, realmente eres así, me asesinaras o algo…? –Ella solo guardo silencio haciendo que comenzara a frustrarme más. – ¡CONTESTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ HANAYO!

–Me impresionas Eli-chan… realmente eres perfecta para esto. –Dijo en un susurro, su voz a pesar de eso logro inundar todo el lugar. –Mírate… en la precaria situación que esta y aun así logras luchar para encontrar una respuesta a todo. –Alzo su mirada y me vio a los ojos con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. –Estoy segura que ni siquiera sientes miedo al estar en esta situación… tal vez si yo fuera tú ya estaría llorando y gritando desesperada por ayuda.

– ¡¿A qué te refieres, con que soy perfecta?! –Sentí como mi voz salió temblorosa, retorcí mis extremidades tratando de acercarme lo más que me dejaban las cadenas a ella. – ¿Por qué haces todo esto?… solo… ¡solo quiero saber lo que piensas hacerme!

– Lo sien… –Se detuvo al ver que la miraba con mi rostro ensombrecido y molesto. –Creo que te debo una explicación, cierto; después de todo te ofreciste a ayudarme con Rin-chan.

– ¿Que tiene que ver tu maldito gato en todo esto? Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora. –Se acercó amenazante a mi rostro, frunció el ceño y su sonrisa se decayó al instante.

–Todo tiene que ver con Rin-chan. –Se acercó a mi oído y me susurro, sus palabras me parecían tan frías y cortantes en ese momento. –Es tan fácil tus cambios de ánimo cierto Eli-chan. –Toco mi rostro con sus frías manos. –Hace un segundo estaba llena de coraje y valentía, pero ahora parece que vas a comenzar a llorar… aunque no creo que ese sentimiento dure mucho, sabes muy bien encerrar lo que siente dentro de ti en tan poco tiempo, realmente eres sorprendente. –Se alejó de mí y me miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –Esa es la razón del porque eres perfecta, te importa tan poco lo que pase a tu alrededor que estoy segura que te resignarías al instante en el momento que tu propia muerte llegase inesperadamente, solo irías de frente sin sentir absolutamente nada reprimiendo todos esos sentimiento… –Hizo una pausa y lanzo un profundo suspiro, la miraba incrédula e impresionada por sus palabras. –Pareces más calmada ahora… lo vez, solo tu podrá traerla de vuelta, tu que no sientes nada eres la persona indicada para llevar a cabo este ritual.

– ¿Ri…Ritual? –Murmure, me costaba mucho pensar realmente de lo que hablaba, no sabía si comenzar a reír por la cantidad de tonterías que había dicho o verla condescendiente por la locura en su cabeza. –Es una broma cierto Hanayo, y dime con qué clase de magia piensas llevar ese ritual. –Hable sarcásticamente.

–No tienes por qué creerme Eli-chan, al fin de cuentas no importa. –Hiso una pausa y se acercó de nuevo a mí. –Pero me gustaría que recordaras, y si sirve de prueba de que mis palabras son reales, me gustaría que me dijeras desde hace cuánto tiempo nos conocemos.

Su pregunta me descoloco por completo, era tan sin sentido que pensé que realmente la locura de esa chica era más real que todo lo que me había dicho antes. Pero entonces vi un segundo a su mirada seria y trate de recordarla. Por más que intentaba no lo lograba se supone que la conozco desde hace tiempo, es por eso es que le tengo confianza, pero no podía recordar cuando, ni donde, para mi ella era una completa desconocida actuando como mi amiga. Voltee a verla completamente impresionada.

–Entonces, Eli-chan, cuando fue… Hace un año… o quizás hace un par de meses, o quizás un par de semanas. –Hizo una pausa. –O quizás fue solo hace un par de días. –Hizo énfasis en sus palabras, la mire horrorizada, inconscientemente comencé a jalar desesperada de las cadenas que me aprisionaban, sus palabras sonaban tan reales que me daban miedo.

– ¡Que fue lo que me hiciste! –Forcejeaba con las cadenas. – ¡¿Quién eres…?! No… ¿Qué eres? –murmure apartando mi mirada y sintiendo con mis dedos la fría plancha de hierro debajo de mí.

– ¿Qué crees que soy Eli-chan? –Se acercó a mí y me miro tímidamente. –Estoy segura que lo sabes… pero tienes miedo de que lo que piensas que es irreal sea de verdad. –Y así era, la sola idea de saber la respuesta me daba pánico, no podía ser cierto, tenía definitivamente que ser una pesadilla.

Entonces escuche la puerta de madera abrirse y sacarme de mis pensamientos, frente a mi entraban tres chicas; se pusieron a un lado de Hanayo, una chasqueo los dedos y la sala se ilumino con una luz azulada, un gran candelabro se balanceaba encima de mí con velas de cera y una intensa flama azul en cada una de ellas. Mire a la chica que había hecho eso y comencé a temblar al ver a las tres chicas con detenimiento. Las tres llevaban vestidos de una pieza muy similar, una de color azul claro, la otra de un tono naranja pálido y la tercera de un color grisáceo y cenizo.

Mire horrorizada a la primera chica de largo cabello azul, sus ojos ámbar brillaban intensamente con una mirada severa, lo que más me sorprendió fue que en su cabeza tenía unas especies de orejas de lobo que se movieron al escucharme lanzar un débil quejido. La otra chica tenía los ojos azules que brillaban incluso más con la luz que alumbraba la sala, su cabello era corto y de un tono naranja cobrizo, entonces se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Hanayo, en ese momento vi que detrás de ella tenía unas horripilantes alas de murciélago tan negras y tiesas que me dieron escalofríos. La última se me quedo viendo con una mirada condescendiente con sus ojos brillantes color miel; ella aparto la vista de mí en tan solo un instante y se acercó también con Hanayo, entonces vi que debajo de su largo cabello castaño-grisáceo sobresalían de su espalda un par de alas del mismo tono que su cabello pero me estremecí al ver que una estaba completamente destrozada.

Comencé a respirar con dificultad, sentía el sudor frio bajar por mi rostro, inclusive podía sentir y escuchar el latido de mi corazón acelerado. Aun así y a pesar de lo que estaba frente a mi trate de engañarme y pensar que todo eso era mentira, comencé a jalar incluso más desesperada de las cadenas llamando la atención de las cuatro chicas las cuales se acercaron a mí al escuchar el sonido metálico, quería gritar pero no me salía la voz, entonces comencé a pensar en el ritual del que había hablado Hanayo y sentí un estremecimiento en mi espalda. Hanayo solo me veía con la cabeza agachada, y una triste sonrisa condescendiente por mis intentos desesperados de liberarme. Me quede quieta un segundo y la mire, su cabello debajo del sombrero blanco parecía comenzar a brillar de un intenso tono dorado. Acerco su mano a mi frente y de la palma de su mano brillo una intensa luz del mismo color que su cabello.

–Lo siento Eli-chan…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y disculpen la tardanza, realmente me costo escribir este capitulo porque simplemente no se me dio la primera vez escribir la parte de Hanayo, fue difícil mantener su personalidad en la situación en que la puse, pero realmente me gusto como quedo al final, fue un reto para mi.

Finalmente muchas Gracias por entender lo que puse el capitulo anterior Graac y Susy Cullen y muchas gracias por sus Reviews...

En Fin Gracias por Leer, y díganme que les parece Hanayo con esa personalidad, realmente le debió de pasar algo muy malo para que se ponga así jejeje


	6. VI: Corazón Roto

**Corazón roto.**

Mi vista estaba distorsionada, mis pies descalzos sentían el frio suelo de piedra. A mi lado estaban la chica de cabello azul y de cabello cobrizo tomándome de los brazos, llevándome a rastras, mire hacia el frente el interminable pasillo tan negro que no pude ver su final. Pude sentir una fría briza golpear mi rostro y levantar gentilmente mi cabello suelto. Hanayo camino frente a mí y dimos la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo; frente a nosotras ahora estaban unas escaleras de madera, levante mi rostro y débilmente sostuve la mirada en la luz de la luna que pasaba por una de las ventanas al final de las escaleras de una gran torre circular, comenzamos a subir los peldaños que crujían cada que las chicas a mi lado ponían un pie encima, pude oler el aire fresco mientras más nos acercábamos a la cima.

Al llegar, la luz de la luna me deslumbro e hizo que apartara la mirada. Podía ver el cielo completamente cubierto de densas nubes negras; el cielo se ilumino por un segundo y después se escuchó el estruendoso sonido de un trueno el cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda. Leves gotas de lluvia golpearon mi rostro, se sentían tan frías y afiladas que no pude soportar mantener más tiempo mi mirada hacia el cielo y mire cabizbaja y resignada al suelo.

Las chicas a mi lado me acercaron hasta el borde de aquella azotea y pude ver la torre de Tokio alumbrar el cielo nocturno, "al menos me servía de consuelo saber que estaba cerca de casa y no en otro lugar desconocido y sin ninguna escapatoria" al menos eso pensé en ese instante porque luego una luz dorada alumbro todo el lugar y sentí como mis muñecas y tobillos eran aprisionados de nuevo, definitivamente en ese momento no volví a pensar en mi libertad, sonreí tristemente mirando la ciudad iluminada a lo lejos.

Sentí una fuerza levantar todo mi peso por el aire suavemente y voltear mi cuerpo entero a la fuerza para mirar frente a mí el rostro inmutable de Hanayo, sus manos estaban temblorosas y una extraña luz dorada salía de sus dedos, levante la vista y me deslumbro el intenso brillo de su cabello que resplandecía de un vivo color dorado.

Me levanto por el aire y me apoyo con delicadeza en una columna de roca, tan fría que a mi tacto parecía quemar y perforar mi piel, incluso podía sentir claramente el dolor. Hanayo se acercó a mí y la luz dorada desapareció, intente moverme pero mis manos estaban aprisionadas alrededor de la columna y mis pies estaban empotrados en el suelo, ella llevo su dedo índice a mi rostro y me toco delicadamente la mejilla, me miro con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y con el semblante apenado; aun así mi rostro era severo, fruncí el ceño apenas ella toco mi rostro y sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de sentir su tacto.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir con todo esto? –Cuestione con mi voz molesta y sin voltear a verla, ella libero un pequeño suspiro y se apartó de mi lado.

–Creo que te mereces una explicación más razonable. –Se alejó y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, yo la seguía con la mirada viendo cada acción que hacía. –Ya te lo había dicho, he estado buscando a alguien como tú, alguien que sea capaz de ignorar lo que siente sin importarle nada. –Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. –Digamos que eres el ingrediente principal para llevar a cabo este ritual. –Continúo caminando y se acercó a la chica de cabello azul, su sonrisa desapareció en un instante y bajo la mirada. –Este ritual es para traer a alguien especial de vuelta, alguien muy importante en mi vida. –Parecía que había pensado en cada palabra que salía de su boca tratando de cuidar lo que decía, levanto sus hombros y vi cómo le temblaban las manos. –Y para llevar a cabo todo esto es necesario un sacrificio de una persona como tú, además de un fuerte vínculo con la persona que lo realiza… Es por eso que decidí ganarme tu confianza, aunque el método que use es un poco… como sea, todo lo que te dije, todo lo que te confié, fue solo para que en este momento pudiera traerla de vuelta… Todo esto fue lo que madre dijo que hiciera para volver a verla... –Su voz fue decayendo hasta quedar en tan solo un susurro.

–Entonces todo era mentira… –Baje mi mirada y apreté los dientes frustrada. –Todo lo que dijiste antes realmente no significo nada para ti. –Aparto su mirada sin decir nada al ver mi rostro molesto. – ¡Contesta! –Exclame sin muchas ganas, mire hacia el suelo decepcionada.

–Debes de odiarme ahora Eli-chan, pero todo esto lo hago por la persona que quiero… –Se acercó a mí. –No espero que me entiendas, y no buscare tu aprobación, a fin de cuentas es inevitable lo que estoy a punto de hacer. –Se apartó y se acercó de nuevo a la chica de cabello azul. –Hay que iniciar ahora Umi-chan. –La chica afirmo con la cabeza y de sus manos salió un resplandor azul el cual ilumino unas velas tan negras junto a mí las cuales no me había siquiera percatado de su presciencia hasta que se encendieron.

La lluvia se incrementó, cada gota parecían navajas afiladas caer sobre mi cabeza, a las otras chicas no parecía importarle, a pesar de eso la luz de las velas debajo de mí no se apagaba, frente a mi estaba la torre por la que habíamos entrado y de la puerta salió la última de las chicas, la de las alas rotas, llego con una caja de madera llena de objetos, Hanayo metió su mano y de ella saco una daga, su filo brillo de color azul al igual que la luz de las velas cuando la puso frente a mí, yo solo podía verla horrorizada. Volvió a meter su mano en la caja y saco una bolsa con cenizas las cuales aún resplandecían de un tono carmesí y humeaban dentro de la bolsa, se las paso a la chica de cabello cobrizo la cual no me había quitado la vista de encima ni un segundo, tomo la bolsa con sus largos dedos pálidos y se acercó a mí; comenzó a dibujar un extraño símbolo en el suelo con las cenizas mientras que sus manos brillaban con una tenue luz naranja. Volví mi vista a Hanayo la cual sacaba la última cosa de la caja; era un guardapelo con una cadena dorada, se le quedo un rato viendo con una mirada triste y desolada, lo abrió y sus ojos brillaron al ver el contenido dentro, levante mi vista y vi unas cuantas hebras de cabello anaranjado en su interior el cual estaba completamente opaco. Hanayo se llevó el guardapelo al pecho y permaneció abrazándolo un segundo, volteo a verme una vez más y se acercó con paso decidido hasta donde yo estaba con mi rostro inexpresivo por fuera, pero dentro de mi mente sentía miles de sentimientos al ver lo que hacían esas chicas alrededor mío.

–Comencemos, Eli-chan. –Llevo sus manos a mi cuello me ató el guardapelo dorado, lo miro un segundo más y paso sus dedos por la superficie dorada de este antes de alejarse de nuevo. –Gracias Honoka-chan. –La chica a mi lado puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y dejo de dibujar en el suelo con la ceniza para después levantarse de un salto y acercarse a la chica de cabello azul. –Sera peligroso, no quiero que nada les pase. –Las tres chicas la miraron preocupadas. –Así que por favor… déjenme hacer esto por mi cuenta, si algo sucede les prometo llamarles lo mas pronto posible. –Umi se acercó bruscamente a ella y la tomo por los hombros mirándola con el rostro preocupado.

–Pe…Pero Hanayo, dijiste que nos dejarías ayudarte. –Dijo desesperada, Hanayo la miro con una sonrisa comprensiva.

–Umi-chan tiene razón. –Dijo Honoka desde atrás de la espalda de Umi. –Prometiste que nos dejarías ayudar Hanayo-chan. –Hizo un puchero. –Dijiste que las cuatro llevaríamos a cabo el ritual y recibiríamos las consecuencias si salía mal.

–Hanayo-chan, sabes muy bien que el conjuro es peligroso y que solo con tu poder no será suficiente. –Se acercó la chica de pelo castaño-grisáceo y la miro totalmente preocupada. –Honoka-chan tiene razón, déjanos ayudarte... al fin de cuentas ella también era nuestra amiga. –Hanayo vio a las tres chicas con una sonrisa amable mientras negaba con la cabeza, las tres chicas la miraron entristecidas.

–Este es asunto mío. –Se acercó a las tres chicas y tomo de las manos a Honoka y Umi las cuales lucían más preocupadas. –Qué clase de bruja seria si le pidiera un trabajo tan caprichoso y egoísta a mis familiares, no quiero que les pases nada malo a ustedes, además ya saben con quién ir si las cosas salen mal.

– ¡PERO! –dijeron las tres al unísono, Hanayo libero un suspiro y negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

–Gracias por preocuparse por mí, les prometo que estaré bien. –Hanayo casi empujo a las tres chicas y las llevo a un lugar más alejado de donde estábamos nosotras, yo aun podía ver el rostro acongojado de las tres pero parecía que la chica de cabello azul era la más frustrada.

Hanayo se acercó a mí y me miro con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y los ojos ensombrecidos, comencé a mover mi cuerpo tan pronto vi la cercanía en la que estaba, mire hacia el cielo donde la lluvia empapo todo mi rostro, los truenos se escucharon cada vez más cerca, y los resplandores alejaban la obscuridad del cielo por unos segundos. Hanayo se puso de rodillas frente a mí, su cabello comenzó a encenderse con una extraña luminosidad dorada, agacho la cabeza y comenzó a murmurar cosas que no comprendía, comencé a sentir escalofríos pasar por todo mi cuerpo, comencé a tener miedo cuando vi la escena frente a mí, el cabello de Hanayo parecía levitar por una fuerza extraña y el símbolo que estaba dibujado en el suelo con cenizas comenzó a brillar del mismo color que el cabello de Hanayo.

Entonces sentí una opresión en mi pecho, un raro dolor que entumecía todo mi cuerpo, comencé a gritar por el dolor, al principio eran leves quejidos pero se fueron incrementando hasta hacerme gritar con una voz que me parecía extraña al escucharla salir de mi boca, el guardapelo que me había puesto Hanayo antes me quemaba la piel, sentía mi cuerpo tan caliente que las gotas de lluvia parecían evaporarse cuando caían sobre mi cuerpo. Mis manos se movieron hacia arriba y comencé a despegarme del suelo mientras mis brazos soportaban todo mi peso, era realmente doloroso, la luz de Hanayo se hizo más intensa, se puso de pie y miro hacia el cielo dejando que la lluvia le empapara todo el rostro. Tomo la daga que había permanecido intacta desde todo ese tiempo y se acercó a mí con ella amenazadoramente, la luz cada vez era más deslumbrante, comencé a sentir pánico, tenía mucho miedo al ver a Hanayo de esa forma, me sentía tan vulnerable y tan incapaz que no pensaba claramente, en la situación que estaba comencé a perder la esperanza.

Entonces sin siquiera pensarlo, las imágenes de una chica llegaron a mi mente, tal vez por la desesperación que sentía en ese momento logre visualizar frente a mí a una persona que me parecía familiar. Cerré fuerte los ojos, lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, realmente en ese momento, en lo que parecía ser lo último que viviría, me dieron tantas ganas de volver a verla, y no sé si fue mi deseo o un simple capricho porque de pronto la sentía tan cerca y tan real frente a mí.

–Nozomi… –Fue lo último que dije o más bien, murmure, por alguna razón no pude pensar en otra persona que no fuera ella, quizás porque me había enseñado una valiosa lección y al menos al final quería atesorar sus palabras, aquellas palabras que en la boca de Hanayo salían filosas y dolorosas y en la de Nozomi tenían un sentimiento más benévolo.

El cielo rugió de nuevo y la luna salió de entre las nubes, su luz plateada era tan intensa en ese momento que me pareció tan hermosa a mis ojos, como si quisiera mostrarse aunque sea una última vez frente a mí y grabar su magnificencia en mi mente. Mordí mi labio inferir y comencé a sollozar, las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas se confundían con la fría agua de lluvia.

Hanayo me vio con su rostro ensombrecido y empuño fuerte la daga con sus dos manos. Lentamente acerco la daga a mi garganta e hizo un pequeño corte en ella, el dolor era incluso peor de lo que me imagine, sentí mi garganta arder mientras la espesa sangre salía despacio haciendo un camino hasta mi clavícula manchándola de carmesí. Hanayo levanto la daga y comenzó a musitar otra vez, se mantuvo firme e hizo otro corte en mis piernas, no pude soportar el dolor y grite tan fuerte que las tres chicas que estaban en la lejanía solo se me quedaron viendo con cara de pena y congoja.

Mire una última vez a la luna y exhale lo que parecía ser mi último suspiro, me quede inspeccionado cada mancha de esta con mis ojos llenos de agua; entonces vi una sombra que no me era conocida, la luna iluminaba algo que parecía moverse velozmente por el cielo y pasar entre las densas nubes negras alrededor del cielo. En tan solo un instante la lluvia ceso, las nubes se movían apresuradas despejando el cielo dejando ver el tono tan azul y tan obscuro de este. La silueta se fue haciendo más grande a mis ojos y entonces, una brillante luz purpura ilumino el cielo, Hanayo volteo la vista completamente desconcertada, chasqueo los labios y se alejó unos centímetros de mí, la luz se hizo más intensa y como si de un rayo se tratase impacto en el suelo debajo de nosotras haciendo temblar la tierra, escondí la vista evitando la arena y tierra que voló hacia mi cuando el rayo impacto, regrese rápidamente la vista casi desesperada a el objeto que sobrevolaba el cielo, ahora estaba a una distancia más corta. Estoy segura que vi el largo cabello de una chica, y mientras permanecía aturdida vi cómo se encendió de un tono purpura y de nuevo un trueno se dirigió hacia nosotras.

Quizás mi fuertes pensamiento la habían traído hasta mí, pero cuando la vi tan real encima de una vieja escoba de madera me costó creer que fuera real.

La luz azul de las velas le ilumino el rostro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de nosotras, tenía una sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos verdes destellaban chispas del mismo color. Descendió suavemente y puso un pie en la tierra chamuscada por los rayos de antes, llevaba puesto un vestido purpura con estrellas bordadas en la parte del cuello, tenía unas medias negras que la cubrían hasta las rodillas y unas botas del mismo color, en su cabeza tenía un sombrero parecido al de Hanayo pero este era negro con una franja azul claro decorándolo. No sabía qué hacer, estaba tan impresionada al verla ahí parada, tan cerca de mí, que me quede completamente paralizada y sin habla, la escoba de madera desapareció de sus manos en un instante. Me miro directo a los ojos y note como me examinaba con la mirada, su sonrisa desapareció y lanzo un pesado suspiro para luego apartar la vista de mí y ver a los ojos a Hanayo.

– ¿Con que así son las cosas? –Su expresión cambio severamente, no parecía la Nozomi que conocía. –Hanayo... –Incluso su voz cambio, me causo un estremecimiento al escucharla.

–Te tardaste Nozomi-chan. –Hanayo endulzo la voz, pero su rostro reflejaba todo lo contrario a lo que sus palabras decían, apretaba fuertemente los dientes haciendo que una vena saltara en su frente. –Me preguntaba en que momento vendrías a arrebatarme de nuevo lo que había conseguido. –Nozomi agacho la cabeza y libero un pesado suspiro, las otras tres chicas miraron sorprendidas a Nozomi y comenzaron a caminar despacio hacia Hanayo. – ¡No se acerquen! –Les grito molesta Hanayo. –Déjenme esto a mí. –Las tres retrocedieron y miraron con pena a Hanayo.

–Sabes muy bien que este no es el modo de obtenerlo. –La voz de Nozomi volvió a ser la misma que conocía, dio un par de pasos hacia Hanayo la cual retrocedió tratando de evitarla. – ¿Que pensabas hacerle? –Me señaló con su dedo índice, yo aún seguía paralizada por la situación en la que estaba. –Sacrificarla y traer a Rin de vuelta. –Hanayo se acercó y estampo la palma de su mano contra la mejilla de Nozomi.

–Te dije que no volvieras a mencionar su nombre, no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo. –Nozomi se llevó una mano temblorosa a su mejilla y volteo su cabeza rápidamente viendo de nuevo a Hanayo con sus ojos molestos y apretando frustrada los dientes.

– ¡Sabes muy bien que las cosas no son tan simples! –Nozomi levantó la voz y encaro a Hanayo. – ¡NO PUEDES VOLVER A TRAER A LOS MUERTOS A LA VIDA! –Se mordió el labio inferior y aparto la mirada de Hanayo la cual parecía sorprendida por las palabras de Nozomi. –Lo que te dijo madre es mentira… –Susurro entre dientes.

– ¡Pero es la única opción que tengo! –Hanayo se apartó, su voz se suavizo y hablo difícilmente mientras comenzaba a sollozar. –Es tan fácil para ti decirlo, ¿Cierto?

–Hanayo ya te dije que yo no...

– ¡CALLATE! –Levanto su vista, lagrimas salían de sus ojos. –Tú nunca lo entenderías… Rin-chan era alguien muy especial para mí. –Hanayo levanto su mirada molesta entre todas esas lágrimas. –Tu nunca sentiste lo que yo sentía por ella… y a pesar de todo… y a pesar de todo… –Su voz se fue apagando, me causo un vuelco en el pecho al verla actuar de esa forma. –Tú me la arrebataste. –Hanayo la vio con el ceño fruncido, su nariz estaba llena de arrugas y sus ojos que parecían apacibles cambiaron totalmente, parecía una persona completamente diferente.

–Yo no… –Nozomi retrocedió unos pasos. – ¡Ya te dije que yo no lo hice! –Miro hacia el suelo – ¿Por qué no me crees? –Hizo una pausa y dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás. –Tan poca confianza me tienes que le crees más a Madre que a mí… Yo, que soy tu hermana, tu misma sangre. –Nozomi la vio con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

–Dime entonces quien lo hizo. –Hablo molesta Hanayo. –Tú fuiste la única con la que se encontró Rin esa noche, justamente la noche en que nos íbamos a ir las dos juntas y dejarte todo lo que teníamos. –Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Hanayo. – ¡Que tanto querías arrebatarme para que estuvieras conforme! Al fin de cuentas tú ibas a ser la siguiente heredera de la familia, yo no necesitaba más que a Rin-chan. –Hanayo comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, respiraba con dificultad y le costaba hablar. – ¿Acaso no te basto…?

–Hanayo, déjame explicarte…

– ¡NO! –Su grito se escuchó tan molesto que me hizo sentir escalofríos, un estruendo se escuchó en el cielo, levante mi vista y me quede sorprendida por las nubes acumulándose y arremolinándose encima de nosotras. – ¡YA NO QUIERO MAS EXPLICACIONES! –Hanayo miro con un dolor tan intenso en su rostro a Nozomi la cual retrocedió al verla. – ¡QUIERO A RIN-CHAN DE VUELTA!

–Ca…cálmate… Hanayo… –La voz de Nozomi apenas salió, una fuerte briza me golpeo en el rostro haciendo que apartara la vista. Las otras chicas que veían todo el espectáculo desde lejos al fin se acercaron desesperadas a Hanayo.

– ¡Hanayo! -Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

–No hagas esto, es peligroso. –Dijo Umi acercándose y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hanayo. – ¡Todo es tu culpa! –Volteo a ver a Nozomi completamente molesta y se quedó pensativa un rato, parecía que quería buscar las palabras indicadas. – ¡Maldita bruja!

–Hanayo-chan, cálmate por favor. –Dijo Honoka. –Hazlo por nosotras, no queremos verte sufrir de este modo. –Acaricio el rostro de Hanayo pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto un poco.

–Hanayo-chan reacciona por favor. –Kotori se acercó a Nozomi y el encaro con un rostro amenazador. –Todo esto es tú culpa, si tan solo no hubieras venido, si tan solo hubieras dejado que todo siguiera su curso esto no estaría pasando. –Bajo la vista con pesadez. –Ya le arrebataste a la persona que quería y ahora quieres llevarla a donde esta ella… realmente eres despreciable. –las manos de Kotori se iluminaron con una luz amarilla y levanto el rostro hacia Nozomi. –No dejare que nos hagas mas daño. –Lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos, parecía que le costaba decirlo.

–Espera, Kotori-chan. –Las manos de Nozomi se iluminaron con una luz purpura. –Sé que no quieres hacer esto… sé que muy en el fondo sabes que digo la verdad.

–Quisiera creerte, pero… –Volteo a ver a Hanayo. –Ya hiciste suficiente daño Nozomi. –Levanto sus manos, la luz se hizo más intensa y sus ojos resplandecieron del mismo color, Nozomi aparto la vista y se quedó completamente inmóvil.

–Espera, Kotori-chan. –Voltee a ver a Hanayo, su voz salió casi como un suspiro, dio un par de pasos pesados hacia donde estaba Kotori. –No quiero que hagas esto… No mereces complacer los caprichos egoístas de esta idiota bruja. No quiero que tus manos se manchen de la sangre que me pertenece. –Hanayo se acercó amenazadoramente a Nozomi y aparto a Kotori.

–Espero Hanayo-chan, no lo hagas. –Dijo desesperada Kotori. –Déjame hacerlo a mí, no quiero que sufras más, cierto chicas. –Volteo a ver a Honoka y a Umi las cuales asintieron pesadamente con sus cabezas. –Nosotras no encargaremos de ella y cuando esto termine, trataremos de intentar de nuevo el ritual para traer a Rin-chan de vuelta.

– ¡Dije que no se entrometan! –Hizo un ademan y una luz rosa salió disparada de sus manos hacia las tres chicas, Umi se acercó a Honoka y la tomo de los hombros protegiéndola con su cuerpo mientras que Kotori solo veía desilusionada a Hanayo, hubo un resplandor y entonces frente a mi aparecieron un lobo azul, un pequeño murciélago, y una lechuza. Se quedaron un segundo viendo a Hanayo y después retrocedieron.

Hanayo se acercó a Nozomi la cual solo estaba expectante con su rostro inexpresivo viendo como Hanayo se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Mientras tanto yo veía a las dos chicas completamente asombrada, comencé a temblar al ver el cabello de Hanayo iluminarse de dorado al igual que el de Nozomi de purpura, el cielo en mi cabeza se despejo dejando ver la gran luna iluminar sus rostros. No podía creer lo que estaba frente a mí, vi a los familiares de Hanayo ver con sus rostros preocupados a Hanayo sin moverse de su lugar, una gota de sangre mancho mis piernas y callo pesadamente al suelo, aun así no me importo mas el dolor, veía a las dos chicas completamente asustada pensando lo que fuera a pasar, me comencé a preocupar por Nozomi, la cual parecía indispuesta a enfrentarse a su "Hermana", su rostro, aunque no lo parecía, se veía preocupado y resignado a lo que le pasar, no podía decir nada, ni siquiera las palabras pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, solo me quede expectante a ver el siguiente movimiento de aquellas dos chicas frente a mí.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Por un segundo pensé que no salvaban a Eli, después pensé que yo era el que escribía la historia y se me paso.

Muchas gracias por las Reviews del capitulo pasado realmente me animaron a escribir mejor este capitulo, y gracias a Gracc por decirme que le gusta como narro los escenarios y el ambiente, algo que me gusta mucho de los libros como por ejemplo "20,000 leguas de viaje submarino", es que te envuelve en el mundo que esta narrando y yo trato de intentar eso mismo.

En Fin me gustaría pedirles su opinion acerca de una historia, que quizás a no todos le interese porque es de mi Otp favorita HonoxUmi, la cual pudieron leer un poquito de ella aquí, y me gustaría escribir una historia en este mismo "universo de Hechizo" con la perspectiva de Umi y como conoció a Honoka. ¿Les gustaría?

En Fin muchas Gracias Por leer y sus Reviews.


	7. VII: Melancolía

**Melancolía**

Las dos chicas frente a mí se miraban directo a los ojos. Podía escuchar mi corazón acelerado palpitar desesperadamente dentro de mi pecho. Pude sentir que la fuerza que mantenía prisioneras mis piernas se iba haciendo menos fuerte; caí pesadamente al suelo y sentí como la herida de mi pierna ardía al contacto de la húmeda tierra. Las chicas frente a mí no se despegaban ni un momento la vista, estaban completamente inertes sin decir nada.

Finalmente Nozomi me miro cuando caí al suelo y emití una ligera queja con mi voz ronca y adolorida, la sangre manchaba de carmesí la tierra a mis pies. Se quedó un rato mirando la precaria situación en la que me encontraba. Alzo la vista hacia Hanayo y frunció el ceño completamente molesta; vi como apretaba fuertemente los puños y los parpados, su rostro denotaba frustración y molestia. Sin embargo Hanayo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que yo estaba en tal situación y parecía ignorarme completamente, nunca despego la vista de Nozomi.

– ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenías que elegirla a ella? –Hablo finalmente en apenas un susurro audible para ambas, yo levante mi rostro y me quede un rato viéndola totalmente perpleja.

–Que importa, tengo mis propias razones… –Hanayo me miro por fin por encima del hombro. –Ahora sé porque fuiste a la empresa aquel día, siempre me estuviste vigilando… pero no esperabas que pasara esto, cierto…

–Sabía que planeabas algo… –Dijo repentinamente Nozomi llevándose una mano al pecho. –Pero llegar a estos extremos, y con ella. –Nozomi me señalo sin despegar la vista de Hanayo.

–No es que realmente importe Nozomi-chan, después de todo ella no es nada tuyo. Llevas tan poco tiempo de conocerla, no me digas que te importa… –Escuche su tímida risa salir de sus labios, me sentí molesta al escuchar sus palabras.

–No es que me importe… –Nozomi bajo la vista con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y su mirada obscurecida. Las palabras de Nozomi hicieron mella en mí, me sentí extrañamente decepcionada y triste al escucharla. –Pero se lo debo… –Apenas pude percibir su voz, no escuche lo último que dijo, solo vi sus labios moverse lenta y tranquilamente.

Me quede un rato mirando el rostro de Nozomi, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y brillaban increíblemente destellantes bajo el cielo iluminado por la luna. Comencé a sentir una incertidumbre en mi pecho, verla de esa forma frente a mí, siendo la misma "cosa" que Hanayo, el solo hecho de pensarlo me hizo estremecer; no sabía si realmente podía confiar en ella, no sabía siquiera si me salvo la vida o solo fue a detener a Hanayo. Sus decisivas y fuertes palabras de antes, al menos para mí, me habían hecho sentirme así, con un miedo acrecentándose en mi mente. "Porque me iba a esperanzar a ser salvada por alguien que apenas conocía"; sentí una opresión en mi pecho al pensarlo, realmente me era difícil aceptar esa idea, al menos en ese momento.

Volví mi vista hacia las dos chicas, el cabello de Nozomi se iluminaba tan deslumbrantemente al igual que el de Hanayo. Sus manos se levantaron frente a ellas, y se quedaron un rato inmóviles viéndose la una a la otra, comencé a temblar. En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, a pesar de que pude recuperar la libertad de mis pies aún estaba atrapada en medio de su disputa y no importaba ya lo que hiciese yo estaba ya muy involucrada en su pelea. Ambas se veían con distintos sentimientos dentro de ellas y esperaban con sus manos desenfundadas cual armas, yo en cambio no hacía más que temblar de miedo viendo los destellos purpuras y dorados de sus manos alumbrar el lugar entero.

Hanayo se movió primero, dio un paso acercándose a Nozomi y de sus manos salió volando un rayo dorado que impacto en la tierra mojada detrás de ella haciendo volar los escombros chamuscados y piedras hacia mi rostro. Nozomi se alejó de ahí y de sus manos apareció la vieja escoba de madera de antes; comenzó a elevarse por los cielos y Hanayo, al verla, chasqueo los labios e hizo lo mismo que Nozomi, de sus manos apareció una vieja escoba de madera. Ambas comenzaron con una persecución. El brillo dorado y purpura chocaba en el cielo entre si mientras yo las veía completamente sorprendida e inmóvil, cientos de destellos iluminaban el cielo, pero en vez de sentirme aliviada por su magnificencia un pánico insano comenzó a brotar dentro de mí.

Me sentí incluso peor al oír gritos, los gritos de dolor de Nozomi. En el cielo lo que más predominaba eran los destellos dorados de las manos de Hanayo. Cada grito de Nozomi se sentía tan profundo y doloroso que podría jurar que yo sentía el mismo dolor.

Desesperada viendo tal escena comencé a mover mis piernas. Mis manos aún seguían pegadas a la columna de piedra; en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en huir, miraba de reojo al cielo cerciorándome que las dos chicas estuvieran lo suficiente distraídas para preocuparse por mí. Jalaba mis brazos insistentemente; los familiares de Hanayo, los cuales no se habían movido en ningún momento de su lugar, me miraban asombrados en mi lucha por conseguir mi libertad, pero no hicieron nada más que quedarse viendo con sus rostros "preocupados" para después ignorarme y volver su vista a la batalla en el cielo. Arriba de mi los destellos se hicieron incluso más deslumbrantes, de pronto quede completamente cegada, oculte mi vista mirando hacia el suelo y apreté con fuerza mis parpados.

Levante mi rostro y abrí desesperada mis ojos, vi como Nozomi caía suavemente con sus escoba en las manos, su ropa estaba completamente desgarrada. Hanayo la seguía de cerca y, como si no hubiera pasado nada, ambas se quedaron la una frente a la otra de nuevo.

Las piernas de Nozomi temblaban, se apoyaba con ayuda de sus escoba tratado de mantenerse en pie, sangre salía por la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo verde como el de hace tan solo un instante. Hanayo respiraba pesadamente y en su frente tenía una herida por la cual emanaba sangre y cubría sus ojos. Al parecer ambas estaban en su límite, pero Hanayo lucia más dispuesta con continuar con la batalla.

–Rin… Rin-chan no querría verte actuar… de esta manera –Dijo débilmente Nozomi en un susurro, se sostuvo con sus piernas temblorosas sin ayuda de la escoba y encaro a Hanayo con una mirada triste. –Hanayo… por favor, déjame explicarte… –Un rayo impacto directo en el pecho de Nozomi haciéndola caer. Nozomi bajo la vista y su mirada se ensombreció.

– ¡¿Qué vas a saber tú?! –Grito frustrada Hanayo. – ¡Nunca lo entenderías, tu nunca tuviste a nadie que te quisiera igual que yo la quería, estoy segura que tenías envidia de nosotras! Siempre estuviste sola, sin nadie que te quisiera… –Nozomi levanto rápidamente el rostro y apunto sus manos hacia Hanayo, sus dedos se iluminaron de purpura y un rayo impacto en las piernas de Hanayo haciendo que se quejara de dolor. Nozomi bajo la vista apenada.

–Tal vez tengas razón… –El brillo en las manos de Nozomi se apagó por completo. –Es verdad que les tenía un poco de envidia… pero… –Levanto la vista con lágrimas en los ojos; al ver su rostro acongojado y lleno de lágrimas hizo que me sintiera insegura y frustrada, por alguna razón sentí una opresión terrible en mi pecho al verla tan indefensa e incapaz. – ¡Te juro que a pesar de eso yo no te haría algo así…! Te juro Hanayo que yo… –Un rayo impacto en su cara haciéndola retroceder, Nozomi grito fuertemente haciendo Eco en el lugar. –Yo… no quise hacerlo… yo solo quería lo mejor para las dos –Dijo con dificultad.

–Lo admites entonces… –murmuro Hanayo con el rostro ensombrecido. –Asesinaste a Rin-chan…

–No Hanayo yo… –Un rayo impacto en el costado de Nozomi. Me comencé a sentir molesta al ver todo el castigo que recibía.

–Ahora lo entiendo todo… –Las piernas de Nozomi comenzaron a temblar mientras más se acercaba Hanayo. –Lo hiciste para quedarte como única heredera y arrebatarme mi magia cierto. –Nozomi se alejaba asustada por cada paso que daba Hanayo hacia ella. –Madre me lo dijo, querías todo el poder para ti sola, nunca pensaste en realidad en una alianza donde nosotras dos quedáramos como sucesoras y ninguna tuviera que despojarse de sus recuerdos y su magia… –Nozomi levanto su mano hacia Hanayo temblorosamente pero ella solo la aparto con un rayo de luz dorada. –Además de eso me arrebataste a la persona que amaba. –Los ojos de Hanayo se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Eso no es verdad… –Nozomi no miro a Hanayo a los ojos, desvió su mirada triste hacia mi mientras yo veía sus heridas y la forma tan deshecha en la que se encontraba. –Sabía que tú la amabas… sabía que ambas lo hacían... –Se mordió el labio y miro el rostro molesto y lleno de lágrimas de Hanayo. –Yo solo quería ayudarlas a que fueran felices…

–Tu nunca lo entenderías… –El rostro de Hanayo se ensombreció, su cabello se ilumino incluso más intensamente que antes. –Yo la amaba demasiado… –Comenzó a sollozar sonoramente… –¡A ti nunca te ha amado nadie como yo la amaba a ella! ¡Te habría dejado todo a ti conformándome tan solo con estar cerca de Rin-chan…! Nunca me importo esa tonta competencia por ver quien heredaría los poderes de la bruja protectora –Vi el rostro de Hanayo completamente horrorizada, había cambiado, ya no era la misma de antes, ahora lo único que podía percibir era un odio inmenso hacia Nozomi, sus ojos se obscurecieron, su brillante iris rosa se transformó a un fuerte color carmesí que llenaba por completo sus ojos, sus lágrimas manchaban de escarlata sus mejillas; se mordió fuertemente los labios haciéndolos sangrar. – ¡ME QUITASTE TODO LO QUE TENIA…! –Su voz sonó extraña, llena de tristeza y emociones. – ¡REALMENTE TE ODIO! –El suelo bajo nosotras retumbo cuando Hanayo grito.

La vi con cierto afecto y sentimientos encontrados, no podía creer todo lo que dijo, pero al verla tan dolida, tan desecha, me causaba dentro de mi cierto remordimiento que me dolía al igual que a ella, comencé a dejar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos y empaparan la herida que me había hecho antes. Podía entender su dolor, pero al mismo tiempo, al ver a Nozomi con el rostro decaído y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, hacia que sintiera pena por ella.

Comencé a temer por lo que le haría Hanayo a Nozomi, la cual parecía ya no tener control de su propia mente, ahora mismo estaba siendo controlada por el odio y la tristeza.

Un rayo completamente negro salió de las manos de Hanayo e impacto fuertemente al lado de Nozomi, ella la miro con un rostro igual de horrorizada que el mío, se trató de levantar pero le costaba sostenerse de pie, sus piernas estaban temblorosas y su cabello comenzó a palidecerse desde las puntas.

–Hanayo-chan... –Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos junto con una voz acongojada. –Reacciona… por favor. –Un rayo impacto en su torso haciendo que parte de su vestido se desgarrara. Nozomi grito de dolor y luego cayo de nuevo al suelo. – ¡Mírate, estás perdiendo el control, es peligroso Hanayo-chan! –Otro rayo impacto en el costado de Nozomi. –Lo…lo siento… Lo…siento… -Repetía incesantemente mientras más golpes impactaban en su cuerpo. –Si esta es la forma en la que hare que vuelvas a ser la de antes… no me importa sacrificarme… Hanayo-chan. –Nozomi puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro y miro hacia el suelo con las lágrimas saliendo desesperadamente de sus ojos y empapando todo su rostro.

La miraba completamente paralizada en mi lugar, sentí que la fuerza que aprisionaba mis manos desaparecía. Los familiares de Hanayo, los cuales habían estado inmóviles viendo desde lejos todo el espectáculo, se movieron al fin y regresaron a su forma humana, las tres chicas intentaron acercarse a Hanayo con los rostros desesperados pero no consiguieron nada, eran rechazadas por una fuerte fuerza la cual les impedía estar cerca de Hanayo.

Mientras tanto yo me quede atontada viendo la sonrisa de Nozomi y su vestido completamente destrozado, en el costado llevaba una gran cicatriz que parecía ser de hace tiempo, la cicatriz rosada hacia contraste con su blanca piel la cual ahora estaba machada de sangre por todos lados, sus piernas y brazos estaban completamente carmesís y sus lágrimas no paraba en ningún instante de salir de sus verdes ojos, musitaba de vez en ves "lo siento Hanayo-chan" débilmente mientras los impactos de Hanayo la golpeaban.

Dentro de mí sentí algo completamente inexplicable al verla, mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar y me sentí mareada al ver la cicatriz en su torso. Comencé a sentirme completamente impotente sin poder hacer nada. Apreté fuertemente los puños encajándome las uñas en las palmas de mis manos, aparte la vista de Nozomi y fruncí el ceño mirando hacia el suelo. Los gritos de dolor de Nozomi se sentían en toda mi piel, como si fuera a mí la que estuvieran golpeando.

Hanayo levanto la mano frente a Nozomi y comenzó a acumular energía. En un instante me levante con dificultad y me quede viendo a Nozomi un segundo, mi pecho dolía por la velocidad que latía mi corazón, mi cabeza comenzó a doler con un fuerte dolor punzante; me lleve la mano a la cabeza y comencé a caminar lentamente hasta donde estaba postrada Nozomi completamente indefensa, me costaba caminar, cada paso dolía más que el anterior, una extraña fuerza me rechazaba y hacia más difícil llegar hasta Nozomi. Hanayo lanzo su golpe final mientras que Nozomi aparto la vista y me miro con lágrimas en sus ojos, parecía completamente asombrada por la cercanía entre ella y yo. Me vio un segundo a los ojos y puso de repente un rostro tranquilo manteniendo siempre una gran sonrisa en él.

–Adiós… Elichi. –Murmuro; me hizo sentir segura al escuchar su típica forma de decir mi nombre, bajo la vista y vi como su labio inferior tembló al tratar de contener las ultimas lagrimas que tenía en sus ojos. –Siento haberte… causado tantos problemas… –Pude escuchar al final.

Una extraña fuerza se apodero de mis pies. A cada paso que daba mi cuerpo se sentía más pesado, mi cabeza dolía y la sangre en mis heridas se apresuraba por salir más rápido. Comencé a sudar frio, pero al ver a Nozomi tan cerca frente a mí… ¡No me quise dar por vencida en llegar junto a ella!

Finalmente logre llegar hasta donde estaba Nozomi, me tire al suelo protegiéndola del ataque de Hanayo con todo mi cuerpo, la tome de su cintura y sentí la cicatriz de su costado, se sentía tan familiar al tacto, ella me vio completamente asombrada cuando escondí su cabeza en mi hombro tratando de protegerla de la luz negra de Hanayo. La tome de la cintura y la atraje más a mi cuerpo con toda la fuerza que tenía, oculte mi rostro en su hombro y comencé a llorar sonoramente, sin importarme que ella me escuchase. Después de unos segundos ella hizo lo mismo, me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia ella poniendo su rostro en mi hombro. La sentí estremecerse en mis brazos y escuche los sollozos al compás de los míos, mis lágrimas cayeron en su largo cabello el cual había perdido su brillo y estaba completamente opaco.

–Nozomi… –Le murmure por última vez al oído y vi su rostro que me miraba incrédula al escuchar mis palabras.

Sentí un gran dolor en mi espalda y mi cuerpo completamente sumido en la obscuridad, mis parpados me comenzaron a pesar y en tan solo un instante deje sentir a Nozomi cerca de mí. Ahora todo a mí alrededor era obscuridad absoluta.

(…)

Cuando era niña recuerdo haber sido de una forma completamente diferente, aunque esos días estén ahora distantes, recuerdo que en algún punto llegue a sentirme bien conmigo misma; o mejor dicho, a sentir algo.

Era muy pequeña aun para saber todo lo que había a mi alrededor, incluso así, con lo poco que tenía, me la pasaba bien todos los días al lado de mi abuela.

Ella era mi ejemplo a seguir en aquel entonces, recuerdo lo increíble que era. Siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía que nunca podía nadie hacerla enfadar, me sentía tan a gusto a su lado. Es extraño que lo diga, pero me sentía como una niña. Y es que a mis apenas ocho años yo era feliz sin saber lo que me deparaba el futuro.

Mi abuela era única en la familia, me refiero a que ella fue la única que logro seguir sus sueños, o al menos fue lo que me conto, ella era la única que había alcanzado esa plenitud hasta el final de sus días. Yo la admiraba, quería ser igual a ella cuando fuera grande; una bailarina de Valet. Cuando había reuniones familiares yo siempre me mantenía cerca de ella. Mi abuela nunca hablaba con las demás personas, y nunca nadie se acercó a ella. Mis "familiares" siempre la vieron con una mirada de repulsión y pena, incluso yo que era tan pequeña me daba cuenta de eso. Pero aun así me gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella, siempre me enseñaba cosas nuevas, me sentia con una tranquilidad y una felicidad inmensa cuando estaba a su lado; comencé incluso a tomar lecciones de baile y siempre cuando me miraba y me hablaba, lo hacía amablemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro que me contagiaba cada vez que la veía. Pero pronto, tan pronto como llegaron esos días de felicidad para mí, se fueron desvaneciendo tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta del cambio.

Mi padre había muerto. Realmente no lo recordaba con cariño, nunca lo vi más de dos veces al mes y cuando lo hacía, él se encerraba en su oficina sin decir nada, para mí era un desconocido más deambulando por los pasillos de casa. Cuando paso, mamá también cambio, ella siempre fue fría conmigo, pero cuando se enteró que papá murió y la dejo a cargo de las empresas Ayase comenzó a tratarme de una manera completamente diferente.

Al principio su cambio no me molesto, ahora era más amable conmigo, salíamos juntas y me divertía con ella. Pero entonces comenzó a prohibirme ciertas cosas, no me dejaba salir sola y se negó completamente a que volviera a tomar clases de valet con mi abuela, yo me negaba a hacerlo, no quería apartarme de la única persona que realmente me entendía y sabía lo que quería. Pero a pesar de todos los deseos que tenía por permanecer a su lado, eso llego muy pronto a su fin.

Recuerdo muy bien cuando despedí a mi abuela, cuando me encontré ante esa situación por más que quería no pude llorar, solo negaba y gritaba frustrada de que no podía ser verdad, tratando de engañarme, me sentía de una manera muy extraña quizás… engañada, sabía que había perdido a alguien preciado para mí pero aun así no logre entristecerme como yo quería. Incluso ahora me arrepiento.

En aquel momento comencé a ver las cosas con un rostro diferente, lo que antes era colorido ahora lo veía gris y me causaba cierta repulsión, no volvía a tomar clases de baile y tampoco lo desee de verdad, me encerré dentro de mi propia mente donde no dejaba entra a nadie, rechazaba a todos y me distanciaba completamente de todo el mundo a mi alrededor, para mí las personas a mi alrededor eran seres despreciables que buscaban engañarme y sacar beneficio de eso.

Después de dos años mi madre y yo comenzamos a viajar mucho, viajamos por todo el mundo, conocimos cientos de lugares. Ella me decía siempre que cuando creciera podía elegir uno de esos tantos lugares para quedarme por siempre a trabajar ahí, eran las palabras más frías y con más desazón que escuche decir a mi madre, pero a pesar de eso, siempre lo decía con una sonrisa en sus rostro, como si le satisficiera escuchar cada una de ellas, me sentía completamente asfixiada cuando las escuchaba.

En uno de esos tantos viajes llegamos finalmente a Japón, a un pequeño pueblo que parecía inhabitado, se respiraba un ambiente de paz. En aquel lugar sentí de nuevo una tranquilidad dentro de mi como la que había sentido dos años atrás, con mi abuela. Por alguna razón en ese lugar me sentí viva de alguna forma.

Pero tan pronto como comenzó esa paz también llego a su fin, recuerdo caer, recuerdo el dolor en mis manos y pies, recuerdo el vacío tan obscuro que me producía incertidumbre, sentí por primera vez un dolor tan intenso en mi pecho el cual me hacía querer llorar, aquel dolor de perder realmente a alguien que quería, recuerdo la sangre carmesí manchar mis manos y las flores pigmentarse del mismo color cuando las tocaba, recuerdo la fría briza golpear mi rostro y el peso que sostenía con mis manos ensangrentadas y resbalosas… Recuerdo la luna encima de mi cabeza y su brillante color plateado alumbrar mi rostro; incluso dentro de mis recuerdos hace que mi corazón se acelere.

Aquella luna plateada es igual a la que vi una vez, con la extraña figura de un ser volar por encima de las nubes, tan mágica e irreal que parecía sacada de un sueño, y entonces la incertidumbre y el miedo golpeo de nuevo en mi pecho.

Camine hasta un obscuro bosque y me adentre al ver que la extraña figura que reflejaba la luna había caído y una luz carmesí alumbraba el cielo. Al llegar a un claro de luna la vi por primera vez, su largo cabello purpura marchitándose como una flor expuesta al sol, su hermosa figura que me causo tentación de tocar y examinar cada rincón de su blanca piel, su respiración agitada frente a mi rostro y la forma en la que se aferraba a la vida.

Dos seres me impidieron seguir contemplando a aquel "Ángel caído del cielo". Sus extrañas voces, me hicieron sentir miedo, una era bajita y arrogante, mientras que la otra se veía más seria y con un toque de madurez.

Recuerdo haberles prometido algo. Curar al "ángel", pero al final me entere de una terrible verdad. La chica a la que consideraba ángel no era más que una bruja, aquellas como las que salían en las historias que me contaba mi abuela en el pasado. Pero aun así, sabiendo la verdadera naturaleza de esa chica decidí que quería ayudarlas. Las dos chicas me amenazaron con quitarme la vida, y estoy segura que en el pasado no me hubiera importado, incluso les pediría gustosa que acabaran con aquel sufrimiento creado para mí. Pero algo en aquella chica postrada inconsciente frente a mí hizo que sintiera algo cálido dentro de mi pecho; quizás fue pena o miedo por morir, pero en ese momento pensé que no hubiera hecho lo mismo por otra persona que no fuese ella.

Corrimos hasta mi departamento, todo estaba manchado de sangre. La chica de cabello purpura luchaba fuertemente por sobrevivir. Realmente me impresiono y causo que un nuevo sentimiento floreciera dentro de mí al ver la fuerza con la que se aferraba esa chica a la vida. Quería verla más, quería escuchar su voz, quería conocerla mejor; era una persona completamente diferente a mí, y yo la consideraba tan valiente e impresionante que tal vez por eso fue que me interese en ella al instante, tiempo después lo descubrí.

Nos quedamos las dos solas, se veía que descansaba tranquilamente después de luchar una gran batalla, su respiración en mi rostro se sentía cálida y agradable, su cabello brillo con los rayos de la luna y yo me quede un rato viéndola completamente asombrada. Entonces me acerque a ella y… comencé a llorar, me sentí como si al fin después de mucho tiempo hubiera encontrado algo que perdí… mis propios sueños estaban frente a mí, tan reales que me hacían estremecer, después de tanto tiempo de mis ojos salieron lágrimas y deje que mis sentimientos por la chica frente a mí se apoderaran de mi cuerpo sin importarme siquiera el hecho de que ambas éramos chicas, me acerque más a ella e hice lo que en mucho tiempo no hacia… sentir algo.

Pero al final me conforme con solo saber su nombre y el recuerdo de las horas que pasamos juntas se desvaneció tan rápido que me sentí de nuevo vacía y completamente infeliz.

(…)

– ¡Elichi…! ¡Abre tus ojos por favor! –Escuche su voz llamarme desesperadamente…

* * *

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Nuevamente lamento la tardanza en actualizar, como compensación escribí una parte larga para que lo disfruten...

Pobre Eli, me estoy dando cuenta que pasa mas tiempo inconsciente que hablando en la historia jajaja, lo siento es inevitable para m. Ustedes que piensan de lo que Hizo Hanayo, casi mata a Nozomi :( pero no la culpen , lo hace por amor...

Por cierto, respecto a la historia HonoxUmi, es posible que la haga pero después cuando se calmen las cosas en esta historia jajaja. Lo que no se es si ponerla en esta misma historia (como especial) o hacer un OneShot, por eso quería pedirles su opinión...

Gracias a yqueyolera, a Susy Cullen y a Graac por sus constantes Reviews, me hacen querer esforzarme en cada capitulo :). Y a Todos los demás también gracias por leer y dejen su reviews ya que me ayudan a saber si les esta gustando la historia :D

Sin Mas Gracias otra vez por Leer y por Sus Reviews.


	8. VIII: Disputa

**Disputa.**

Solo podía ver y sentir una profunda obscuridad alrededor mío; me sentía completamente inmersa en un extenso vacío sin fin, sentía que flotaba suavemente y era llevada por una fuerza extraña más y más adentro de ese melancólico e interminable bucle de recuerdos y pensamientos.

Entre todo ese silencio de aquella oscuridad infinita pude escuchar al fin una voz. Una voz distorsionada que a lo lejos me llamaba desesperada; al principio tuve miedo de escucharla tan sonora y ensordecedora en mis aturdidos oídos, pero después me causo cierta tranquilidad al escuchar el dulzor y el sentimiento cálido que desprendía al decir mi nombre de una manera única.

Una blanca y deslumbrante luz se poso frente a mis ojos, era tan cegadora que al instante hizo que ocultara mi vista de ella. La voz iba acorde con el movimiento palpitante de aquella luz, era tan hermosa verla y escucharla, como si de una dulce melodía se tratase, me causo intriga verla tan cercana a mí, comencé a mover mis extremidades tratando de alcanzarla con todas mis fuerzas.

– ¡Elichi! –Exclamo débilmente entre sollozos. Parecía que había estado inmersa en la obscuridad una eternidad, cuando sentí la fría brisa golpear mi rostro se sintió tan extraño, como si hubiera olvidado cualquier sensación en mi piel y hubiera estado entumecida todo ese tiempo. Me sentí plena al saber que había alcanzado aquella luz. Ya no sentía esa densa obscuridad alrededor mío. –Elichi… -Sentí los brazos de Nozomi envolver todo mi cuerpo trasmitiéndome toda su calidez. –Despierta… Por favor. –Sus manos se movieron hasta mi rostro y comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas; sentí como el calor se acumulaba en ellas.

Trate de mover mis extremidades pero se sentían pasadas y adormecidas. Pese a todos mis intentos al final no pude moverme, así que intente abrir mis ojos. Mi vista estaba borrosa, me costó unos segundos habituarme para volver a ver con claridad.

Lo primero que vi frente a mí me sorprendió; Nozomi miraba preocupada cada movimiento que intentaba hacer, me quede completamente paralizada cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Al verla detenidamente, me percate de toda la sangre carmesí que corría por su rostro, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo debido a los cortes en ellos y gotas del líquido ennegrecido caían de su barbilla directo a la tierra lodosa debajo de nosotras. Cuando se dio cuenta que yo la miraba lo primero que hizo fue apretarme fuertemente de los hombros; me atrajo hacia su cuerpo llevando sus manos hacia mi cintura y descanso su cabeza en mi cuello, sentí como comenzó a temblar mientras sus frías lagrimas mojaban mi cuello.

– ¿Qu-Qué, fue lo que paso? –Dije con dificultad, levante pesadamente mi mano y toque el pelo purpura sin vida de Nozomi. –Nozomi… –Susurre al sentir su suave cabello entre mis dedos.

–Me-menos mal que estas bien. –Murmuro Nozomi entre sollozos. –Elichi, que bueno que estas bien. –Me oprimió más a su cuerpo, lance un quejido al sentir un leve dolor en mi espalda, al escucharme, Nozomi se apartó de mí lado rápidamente. –Lo siento… ¿Te lastime? –Negué con la cabeza; sentí un ligero rubor en mis mejillas al ver que Nozomi ponía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Desvié mi mirada hacia el cielo tratando de ocultar mi rostro avergonzado. Me quede completamente asombrada al ver el espectáculo lumínico encima nuestro, había cientos de colores que iluminaban la obscura noche haciéndola parecer hermosa. Pero entonces a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos angustiosos de hace unos momentos cuando vi el cumulo de energía negra encima de nosotras, me hizo pensar que lo que estaba frente a mí no era realmente hermoso, sino aterrador y siniestro. Unas luces rosas, carmesís, azules y naranjas chocaban contra la masa de luz negra y despejaban el cielo de toda su obscura luminosidad. En el cielo sobrevolaban cuatro chicas…

–Nico… Maki. –Susurre. Nozomi se apartó de mí y se me quedo viendo asombrada, trate de verla a los ojos y poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero en ese momento sentí la herida de mi cuello arder haciendo imposible mantener mi mirada con la de ella. –Así que… Eres una bruja. –Murmure mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las lágrimas salieran empapando todo mi rostro. –Como pude olvidarlo…

–Elichi, ¿Tu? –Nozomi me miro incrédula, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar mientras yo trataba de encararla de nuevo y sonreírle confiablemente. – ¿Cómo fue que tú?...

Un sonido estruendoso a lo lejos nos interrumpió, alzamos la mirada hacia el cielo para verlo de nuevo completamente despejado; la luna salía de entre las nubes y mostraba su brillo frente a nosotras. En ese instante y como si me agolpara en mi mente, volvía recordar a la persona que me había llevado a vivir todas estas situaciones irreales y terribles.

– ¿Qu-Qué paso con Hanayo? –Dije al instante tropezándome con mis palabras. Estaba tan concentrada con Nozomi y con lo que pasaba encima mío que casi me olvido de ella.

Levante mi rostro con pesadez, aún estaba adolorida, comencé a inspeccionar cada rincón de aquella azotea. El lugar estaba completamente devastado, podía ver ceniza y tierra chamuscada por todo el lugar.

Me detuve impresionada al ver a Hanayo tan cerca de nosotras; de sus ojos corría la espesa sangre que manchaba todo su rostro de rojo, su cabello estaba completamente palidecido adquiriendo un tono casi plateado, podía ver como su pecho se contraía y expandía acelerado por cada inhalación y exhalación que daba. Me estremecí de miedo al verla. Me arrastre un poco hacia atrás donde Nozomi me sostuvo de los hombros al percatarse de mi reacción atemorizada, pero a pesar de todo Hanayo parecía estar inerte y completamente sumida en su propia mente. No movía ni un musculo, sus ojos miraban hacia el cielo nocturno completamente inmóvil, estaba completamente petrificada de pie frente a nosotras. Mi semblante cambio y la mire con pena, verla en esa situación no me satisfacía para nada, me dio un vuelco en el corazón al verla tan destrozada interiormente. Desvié mí mirada de ella y me mordí el labio inferior tratando de contener las lágrimas que sentía que volvían a salir.

Quede distraída un momento intentando no volver a llorar hasta que unos pasos se escucharon detrás de nosotras, levante el rostro y me enjuague las lágrimas con mis muñecas tratando de ver a quien pertenecían aquellos pasos que levantaron polvo al estar en contacto con el suelo. Frente a nosotras se acercaban Maki dejando suavemente en el suelo a Nico y Honoka haciendo lo mismo con Umi. La pequeña pelinegra se acercó a nosotras con un rostro irritado.

– ¡TU, BRUJA IDIOTA! –Dijo Nico molesta mientras se ponía en cuclillas quedando a la misma altura que Nozomi. –Porque siempre tienes que ser tan terca… –La tomo de los hombros, Nozomi la encaro con una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Porque demonios no nos dijiste que sabias lo que planeaba Hanayo? Siempre es lo mismo contigo, siempre tan problemática creyendo que puedes encargarte tu sola de todos los problemas.

–Tranquilízate Nico-chan. –Maki se acercó a Nico y miro a Nozomi soltando un fuerte suspiro. –Sabias muy bien que no podías hacer esto en tu estado, ¿Cierto?… Y a pesar de todo te arriesgaste a venir sola, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo?

–Lo… Siento. –Murmuro Nozomi levantado su rostro con una ancha y sincera sonrisa en él. –No quería meterlas en todo esto.

– ¡Tú fuiste la única causante de esto Tojo! –Grito Umi acercándose hacia nosotras. –Si no hubieras venido nada de esta habría pasado. –Comenzó a caminar amenazante hasta donde estaba Nozomi pero Maki se puso por medio impidiéndole llegar hasta ella.

–Cálmate Umi-chan no conseguirás nada si comienzas a gritar sin sentido. –Honoka se acercó a ella y la tomo del brazo. –Ninguna de nosotras esperaba que pasara todo este desastre.

–Como sea, lo que le pase a su estúpida dueña no es asunto nuestro. –Hablo Maki tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. –Se supone que ustedes tienen que cuidar de ella y nosotras nos tenemos que ocupar de Nozomi. –Umi la miro furiosa y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con la mirada ensombrecida, pero antes de que se acercara más Honoka la detuvo.

– ¡Estúpida Nishikino! –Umi forcejeaba contra el agarre de Honoka. –Suéltame Honoka, le daré a ese idiota vampiro su merecido por haber insultado a Hanayo.

–No digo más que la verdad. –Bufo Maki alejándose de ellas. Se acercó hasta Nozomi y se puso de rodillas frente a ella. Comenzó a buscar entre los bolsillos de su raído vestido hasta que saco una botella con un líquido verdusco de uno de ellos. –Bebe esto, curara tus heridas… –Maki acerco la botella a los labios de Nozomi pero ella aparto su rostro y miro directo a los ojos a Maki.

–No… Maki-chan. –Intento hablar lo más fuerte que podía pero su voz salió entrecortada y ronca. –Quiero que se la des a Elichi. –Maki exhalo frustrada y se le quedo viendo a Nozomi con una mirada severa.

–A la que tenemos que cuidar es a ti. –Me miro con desprecio directo a los ojos. –No a esa humana… entrometida. –Murmuro al final quitándome la vista de encima.

– ¡Eres tan malditamente terca! –Le grito Nico. –Deja de preocuparte por ella y preocúpate más por ti idiota.

–Tienen razón Nozomi. –Hable por fin, me costaba mantener firme mi voz a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hice. –Lo importante es que tú te recuperes. –Acerque mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie con mis dedos temblorosos.

Nozomi se quedó un rato inmóvil al sentir mi mano contra su rostro. En un segundo cambio su semblante y me miro con el ceño fruncido y la mirada decidida, arrebato la botellita de las manos de Maki y se acercó más a mí, me tomo del cuello y acerco la boquilla de la botella a mis labios haciendo que bebiera el contenido. Al probar el dulce sabor de aquel líquido pasar por mi garganta comencé a sentir como todo mi cuerpo se sentía menos entumecido. A pesar que de mis heridas aun salía un poco de sangre era menos el dolor después de probar aquel líquido que me había dado Nozomi, pude volver a mover con cierta normalidad mis brazos y piernas.

– ¡Idiota! ¡Terca! –Regaño Nico a Nozomi la cual se quedó a mi lado sujetándome del cuello. – ¡Un día de estos harás que te maten y ten por seguro Nozomi, que ni yo ni Maki estaremos ahí para evitarlo!… Probablemente. –Susurro al final, Nozomi puso una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. – ¿Que hacemos ahora Maki, tienes más de esa bebida? –Maki negó con la cabeza.

–Apresurémonos a salir de aquí, no quiero pensar siquiera que pasara si Nozomi… –Maki miro la sonrisa de Nozomi y libero un profundo suspiro. –Como sea... –Maki le tendió la mano a Nozomi para ayudarle a levantarse, pero tan pronto como ambas se tomaron de la mano un rayo amarillo atravesó el lugar e hizo volar la tierra detrás de nosotras.

–Ustedes no se irán a ninguna parte. –Se escuchó la voz de Kotori como un susurro, mire hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el rayo encontrándomela con la cara llena de lágrimas y los ojos completamente irritados de tanto llorar; estaba a un lado de Hanayo la cual seguía completamente inmóvil. – ¡No pueden irse sin arreglar todo el daño que han hecho! –Su grito fue tan sonoro que hizo retumbar todo el lugar. –Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a Hanayo… –Comenzó a sollozar y miro a los ojos a Nozomi. –A tu propia hermana.

–Esa idiota se lo busco, si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo ella hubiera hecho algo incluso peor que lastimar a su hermana. –Nico encaro a Kotori la cual solo oculto apenada el rostro mirando hacia el suelo. –Ella sabe muy bien las reglas, ya no es ninguna niña… Se dejó llevar por sus estúpidos caprichos y sentimientos, mira a tú alrededor Kotori, este fue el resultado de su idiotez.

– ¡CÁLLATE! –Grito molesta Kotori lanzando otro rayo de sus manos el cual impacto directo en el hombro de Nico. – ¡Tú no sabes por todo lo que ella estaba pasando!

– ¡Kotori déjalo ya!… –Umi comenzó a caminar preocupada hacia ella. –Lo importante ahora es cerciorarnos de que Hanayo este bi… –Umi se detuvo al sentir un rayo impactar en su pecho.

–Ni siquiera piensen en acercársele ustedes dos. –Miro a sus compañeras las cuales la miraban sorprendidas. –Ustedes también traicionaron su confianza al ayudar a salvar a esa estúpida bruja.

–Es inútil. –Dijo Maki, Sus ojos se encendieron amenazantes con una luz purpura. –Ella es tan terca y ciega como su dueña. –Sus manos se iluminaron de carmesí y le lanzo un rayo el cual impacto en sus piernas haciendo que Kotori se quejara de dolor al instante.

– ¡Maki-chan! –Grito Nozomi con una voz molesta mirándola enfurecida. –Esa no es la forma de solucionar las cosas.

–Que importa… –Los ojos de Nico se iluminaron de Carmesí. –Desde el principio y por más explicaciones que trataste de dar ellas nunca quisieron escucharte Nozomi. –Nico lanzo un rayo Rosa que iba directo a las alas de Kotori, pero antes de que impactara un débil destello purpura lo detuvo.

–Pero a pesar de eso yo aún soy culpable por lo que le paso a Kayo-chan. –Nozomi dejo caer el peso de su mano. Me acerque a ella al ver lo débil que se encontraba; la tome de la mano, se sentía increíblemente fría, parecía que había llegado al límite de su fuerza. Me acerque más a ella y sostuve todo su peso con mis brazos, me quede un rato viendo sus rostro, sus parpados se cerraban lentamente y en sus labios surgió una mueca triste la cual se formaba lentamente. Levante completamente furiosa mi rostro y mire a las cinco chicas las cuales tenían una mirada intimidadora en sus rostros.

–Nozomi… reacciona por favor. –Mire completamente preocupada su rostro inerte, me mordí frustrada el labio inferior y cerré mis puños con fuerza al sentir a Nozomi tan débil en mis brazos. –Ya basta. –Dije en un susurro. –Ya basta. –Me trate de levantar, mis piernas aun temblaban. Me separe de Nozomi y la acosté cuidadosamente en el frio suelo. – ¡YA BASTA! –Grite, todas me miraron completamente atónitas. –Lo único que hacen es dañarse más entre ustedes. –Comencé a sollozar, apreté fuertemente los dientes para impedir que mis lágrimas volvieran a salir. –Vean a su alrededor. Son tan idiotas que no se dan cuenta que su estúpida pelea no arreglara nada. –Comencé a caminar hasta donde estaba Nico y Maki con sus manos aun encendidas en luz. – ¡Que harían si algo le pasara a Nozomi!… Ahora mismo ella está haciendo todo lo posible por continuar con vida… Y ustedes tres no son diferentes. –Me acerque a Honoka y a Umi que me miraban incrédulas mientras que Kotori aún tenía el ceño fruncido. –Que hicieron cuando Hanayo estaba sufriendo tanto… ¡Solo se quedaron mirando sin hacer nada! Se supone que tenían que cuidarla ¿Cierto?

–Que vas a saber tú, estúpida humana. –Volví mi vista a hacia Kotori, comenzó a reírse al escuchar mis palabras. –No sabes por lo que realmente hemos pasado. –Levanto su vista y me miro con un rostro totalmente cambiado, realmente daba miedo ver a Kotori con esos intimidantes ojos miel encendidos. –Ahora vienes a sermonearnos con tus estúpidas palabras sin sentido. –Kotori levanto su mano hacia mí y lanzo un rayo directo a mi cabeza. Oculte mi rostro con temor al ver la luz amarilla tan cerca de mí, pero un destello azul lo detuvo antes de que impactara conmigo.

–Ella tiene razón Kotori… –Umi se acercó a ella. –No hicimos nada para proteger a Hanayo. Aunque prometimos hacerlo, solo nos quedamos viendo como hacia todo por su cuenta… ¡A pesar de que conocíamos bien los resultados de aquel ritual, ninguna de nosotras trato de detenerla!

– ¡Yo hice todo lo posible para protegerla! –Hablo desesperada Kotori encarando a Umi. –Cuando ella perdió a Rin yo fui la única que estuvo a su lado, ni tú ni Honoka se preocuparon tanto como yo lo hice.

–Eso no es cierto Kotori-chan. –Hablo Honoka acercándose a las dos chicas. –Todas nos preocupamos por igual, tratamos de todo para que Hanayo regresara a ser la de siempre… Tanto ella como nosotras sabíamos que este ritual era tan solo una farsa para alcanzar su autosatisfacción creyendo que así regresaría Rin-chan. Pero como Nozomi-chan dijo… ¡No puedes traer a los muertos de nuevo a la vida!... Y nosotras sabíamos muy bien eso… Solo tratamos de engañarnos creyendo que resultaría algo que su madre nos dijo que hiciéramos.

–Ustedes dos nunca lo entenderán como yo. –Musito Kotori, bajo la vista mientras sus manos se volvían a iluminar. Kotori se acercó al cuerpo petrificado de Hanayo y con la palma de su mano limpio la sangre que aun salía de sus ojos. Lentamente levanto la mano y la llevo hacia su rostro, paso toda su mano por sus labios pintándolos completamente de rojo absorbiendo la densa sangre de Hanayo. En tan solo un momento levanto de nuevo la vista completamente furiosa, sus ojos brillaron de un tono ámbar brillante el cual ilumino todo el lugar. Levanto sus manos y comenzó a lanzar rayos a todas partes, estaba completamente descontrolada. Nico y Maki trataban de protegerse de los ataques insistentes de Kotori, en tan solo un segundo los rayos de todos los colores volaron por encima de mi cabeza mientras veía la pelea que iniciaban esas cuatro chicas contra una desquiciada Kotori la cual parecía poder defenderse ella sola sin ayuda de nadie.

Comencé a temblar, aun sentía débiles y temblorosas mis piernas, parecía que nada de lo que dije lo hubieran siquiera escuchado, simplemente me ignoraron y comenzaron a pelear entre ellas. Mire a mis pies donde estaba acostada Nozomi completamente inerte, respiraba con dificultad y fruncía el ceño por el dolor que me imagino sentía en ese momento. Me puse a su lado de rodillas y pase mi mano acariciando su mejilla, se sentía tan fría en ese instante que temí lo peor para ella.

Y mientras estaba con Nozomi viendo como palidecía desde la punta de su cabello hasta su blanca piel que parecía casi transparente en ese momento, algo impensable paso. Quede completamente desconcertada al ver una luz dorada tan cegadora apoderarse del cielo nocturno iluminándolo por completo. Voltee desesperada la mirada buscando de dónde provino esa luz y fue increíble mi sorpresa al ver a una débil Hanayo con lágrimas de sangre saliendo de sus ojos apuntar con su mano al cielo captando la atención de todas las chicas que peleaban entre ellas. Volteo su rostro y me miro directo a los ojos; estaban completamente negros, vacíos y sin vida, sin decir nada levanto su mano frente a mí y puso una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios. Un rayo dorado se aproximó velozmente hacia mí impactándome directamente en el estómago. Apreté los ojos y sentí mi cuerpo arder, grite lo más fuerte que pude, el sonido hizo eco en el lugar; de pronto otra luz impacto en el suelo a mi lado, volví mi vista desesperada a Nozomi, tome su cuerpo debilitado entre mis brazos e intente cargarla con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Estaba desesperada, daba pasos pesados sosteniendo a Nozomi entre mis brazos tratando de huir de Hanayo, pude escuchar sus pasos acercarse lentamente detrás de mí, retumbaban en mi interior cada vez que se acercaba más, trate de correr pero en ese estado era imposible para mí. Otro rayo impacto en mi espalda e hizo que callera al suelo junto con Nozomi. Mire detrás de mí y vi horrorizada a Hanayo la cual estaba tan solo a unos pasos más de nosotras, parecía que aún estaba completamente ida y con su mente dispersa en otro lugar. Me miro con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios y levanto su mano con el brillo dorado en sus dedos frente a mi rostro.

* * *

Este capitulo fue corto y takl vez no tuvo un gran avance en la historia pero me sirvió para darle fin un poco a esta parte de la pelea entre Nozomi y Hanayo...  
Aclarando un poco en la parte en que Kotori toma la sangre de Hanayo es para que sus poderes sean mucho mas fuertes. Según lo que leí por algún lado, si un familiar de una bruja prueba la sangre de la bruja, este se hace mucho mas fuerte pero trae consecuencias para el familiar.  
Por ultimo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, trate de escribirlo para darle mas profundidad al "romance" entre Nozomi y Eli, y como poco a poco se van dando cuenta de lo que siente Eli por la bruja jajaja. ¿Ustedes por que creen que Kotori protege tanto a Hanayo?¿Quien fue el primer familiar de Hanayo?¿Que pasara con Eli después de Que Hanayo la quiera asesinar por como sexta o séptima vez jajaj?

Muchas gracias por todas sus Reviews:  
yqueyolera: Que bueno que esperas las actualizaciones con ansias... Gracias por el apoyo

Susy Cullen: Muchas gracias por tus Reviews

Graac: Que bueno que te gusta como se esta llevando la historia, se que es un poco lenta, pero quiero dejar claro un poco como se van uniendo los lazos entre Nozomi y Eli.

SilentDrago: Muchas gracias por tu Review, que bueno que te gusto la historia y muchas gracias por tu opinión con el HonoxYUmi

Sin Mas Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por sus Reviews.


	9. IX: Espíritu

**Espíritu**

Veía horrorizada el rostro de Hanayo acercándose cada vez más a mí. Su mirada ensombrecida y su sonrisa siniestra hacia que temblara de miedo. Nozomi estaba detrás de mí y, a pesar de que yo estuviera tan asustada, trate de tomar su mano y acercarme más a ella.

– ¡Nico! –Grite desesperada al ver a Hanayo tan cerca de mí. – ¡A-Auxilio! –Mis palabras salían sin siquiera pensarlo, nunca había pedido ayuda a nadie, pero en esa situación, y al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Nozomi, no me podía dar el lujo de rechazar cualquier ayuda. –Hanayo por favor… reacciona. –Le suplique, pero a pesar de eso parecía no escuchar ni una palabra mía, se acercaba cada vez más a nosotras. –Entiendo por todo lo que has pasado… pero. –Me trate de levantar, comencé a caminar hacia ella pero mis piernas fallaban a cada paso que daba. –Sé que debió de ser doloroso perder a la persona que querías… –Llegue hasta donde estaba, no me miro ni siquiera a los ojos, solo se quedó parada frente a mí. –Pero si en realidad ella te amaba… –La tome de los hombros, y me acerque a su rostro, mis piernas temblaran como si fueran gelatina, pensaba que en cualquier momento caería desmayada por la presión que sentía al tener a Hanayo tan cerca. – ¡Estoy segura que no querría verte actuar de esta forma! –Pase mis manos por sus mejillas ensangrentadas manchando mis palmas de carmesí, un sentimiento familiar inundo mi mente al sentir la espesa sangre de Hanayo en mis manos; pero en ese momento lo ignore por completo. –Así que por favor Hanayo… ¡Reacciona por favor! Sé que es difícil superar a un ser querido… sé que te duele, y siempre te dolerá, pero… ¡Pero siempre es mejor ver las cosas de la mejor manera y recordarla con felicidad y no con amargura! Recuerda los momentos felices que pasaron juntas hasta el final.

La atraje más hacia mí, por alguna razón ya no sentía temor de tenerla cerca. Lentamente sentí como Hanayo movía sus brazos y correspondía mi abrazo, comenzó a tiritar y a sollozar, podía sentir en mi cuerpo el latido de su corazón apresurado tranquilizarse poco a poco, su respiración comenzó a ser menos apresurada y el aura extraña y obscura que la rodeaba comenzaba a desaparecer.

Entonces escuche un tintineo; aleje a Hanayo de mí y toque mi pecho, ahí decantaba el brillante guardapelo dorado que me había dado Hanayo antes, con todo lo que había pasado había olvidado que lo tenía puesto; me resulto tan extraño tocar el frio metal que pensé que mi mano se congelaría y se quedaría inerte al igual que aquel accesorio. Levante mis manos y desabroche el guardapelo. Hanayo veía cada movimiento que hacía con las lágrimas aun brotando de sus ojos. Me volví a acercar a ella y pase mis manos por su cuello atando aquel guardapelo dorado. Hanayo al sentirlo contra su pecho lo toco con sus manos temblorosas y lo oprimió contra ella, lo más fuerte que podía.

–Lo… siento… –Murmuro tan bajo que apenas pude escucharla. –Rin-chan… –Sentí como se debilitaba en mis manos, como si fuera una flor marchita. Perdió toda la fuerza que la mantenía en pie hasta desvanecerse por completo en mis brazos.

La trataba de mover desesperada al ver como se resbalaba de mis brazos y caía como una pluma al suelo, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y cayeron en su rostro mezclándose con la sangre que aun manchaba su piel. Sus labios aún se movían repitiendo una y otra vez "lo siento, Rin-chan", hasta que al fin se detuvo y puso una sonrisa en su rostro. La atraje más a mi cuerpo al ver que no murmuraba más, llore y me estremecí con una débil Hanayo en mis brazos.

Pero entonces, una luz dorada ilumino el cabello de Hanayo, se comenzó a despegar de la tierra y se alejó de mi lado, comenzó a levitar suavemente por el cielo, aun sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas el guardapelo contra su pecho; yo trataba de tomarla de la mano y no dejarla ir. La luz dorada cubrió por completo su cuerpo, trate de acercar mi mano a aquella luz tan deslumbrante pero al tocarla hizo que retrocediera, sentí como la luz quemaba mi piel y hacia que ardiera todo mi cuerpo. Comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás débilmente sin apartar la vista del cuerpo iluminado de Hanayo. Las otras chicas, que miraban asombradas al igual que yo, no se acercaron. Escuche el chasquido de los labios de Nico y me miro molesta acercándose velozmente hasta donde yo estaba.

–Esto no está bien, no es bueno que nos quedemos aquí. –Nico se puso frente a mí y me miro con sus cristalinos ojos carmesís. –Tengo que pedirte algo… –La mire completamente desconcertada. –Quiero que la cuides, que te la lleves lejos, a una zona segura. –Volteo a ver a Nozomi, la cual seguía inconsciente. –Nosotras nos haremos cargo de ella. –Señalo al cuerpo iluminado de Hanayo. –Tal vez ni siquiera nosotras cinco podamos detenerla. –Murmuro y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

– ¿Qué-qué se supone que yo haga? –pregunte desesperada acercándome de nuevo a Nico. – ¿Cómo escapare con Nozomi? –Nico volteo su rostro y me miro con una sonrisa confiada.

–No te preocupes, sé que la protegerás. –aparto su vista de mí. –Ya lo has hecho varias veces. –Murmuro. Se alejó de mí y se acercó a Maki la cual nos veía desinteresada y con los brazos cruzados. – ¡Ustedes tres de allá! –Señalo a Honoka, Kotori y Umi que veían con la mirada perdida el cuerpo iluminado de Hanayo. – ¡Si realmente quieren a su dueña es mejor que se apresuren para salvarla no lo creen! –Kotori se acercó a ella molesta tratando de volver a iniciar la pelea con ella pero Umi la tomo del hombro y la detuvo.

–No es momento Kotori… Nuestra prioridad ahora es salvar a Hanayo. –Umi le dio la espalda a Kotori y se acercó a Nico, Honoka la siguió de cerca. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? –Deje que ellas siguieran ablando un momento. Me volvía a acercar a Nozomi, mire su rostro adolorido y los temblores desesperados de su cuerpo. Mordí mi labio con frustración y aparte mi vista de ella; me dolía mucho verla así.

–Solo tendremos una oportunidad para salvarla; pero antes, quiero estar segura que Nozomi y Eli estén lejos. –Nico me miro condescendiente al decir mi nombre y se acercó a nosotras. –Tendrás que volar junto con ella. –La mire completamente impresionada y desconcertada.

–Vo-volar… –Mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar. –De ninguna manera, yo no soy como ustedes, yo no puedo hacer tal cosa.

–La magia provendrá de Nozomi. Si realmente lo quieres, puedes tomar prestada su fuerza y quizás puedas escapar con ella en su escoba.

–Pero como lo… –No pude terminar de hablar, Nico me tomo de las manos y las unió con las de Nozomi, se sentían cálidas a pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba frio.

–Siéntela, concéntrate en lo que quieres. –Nico cerró los ojos, por alguna razón yo hice lo mismo. –Bien, ahora escucha sus latidos, siente a Nozomi cerca de ti. –Me puse de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Nozomi y sentí que una fuerza extraña me hacía cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo. –Bien Eli, confió en ti, sé que lo lograras…

–Nozomi… –Murmure. De pronto, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, podía escuchar los débiles latidos de Nozomi y los míos acelerados, en un momento sentí cálido todo mi cuerpo y una fuerza extraña se apodero de mis manos. Abrí los ojos y quede desconcertada al ver el cabello purpura de Nozomi completamente iluminado. Sus manos destellaron de purpura y de repente la vieja escoba de madera apareció frente a mí.

–Confió en que puedas cuidarla bien… –Nico se dio la vuelta y se reunió con las cuatro chicas que la esperaban.

– ¿Qué es lo que harán ustedes? –Me levante del suelo y sostuve a Nozomi entre mis brazos tratando de levantar su cuerpo inerte. – ¿Regresaran cierto? –Nico volteo a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Qué hare con Nozomi si no vuelven? ¿Qué se supone que le diré?

–No te preocupes, estaremos bien. –Fue Maki la que hablo mientras se acercaba a mí. –Lo importante ahora es que ella y… tu… bueno como sea… que ambas estén a salvo… No me mal intérpretes, tu no me importas para nada, pero al menos quiero que Nozomi esté bien…

Maki me tomo de la mano y camino conmigo hasta el borde de la azotea, eché un vistazo hacia abajo, me dieron nauseas al ver lo alto que estábamos. Maki me hizo subirme a la escoba de Nozomi mientras trataba lo mejor que podía de no despegarme de ella. Tome a Nozomi y la puse a mi espalda tratando de sujetarla lo más fuerte que podía para no soltarla.

Me subí a la rustica escoba de madera la cual floto en un instante frente a nosotras rodeada de una luz purpura, sentí en mi cuerpo una extraña sensación recorrerlo, se sentía cálido, extraño, hacía que mi corazón se acelerara tanto que pensé que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho. Aun así lo soporte.

–No estoy segura de que esto funcione. –Dije asustada mientras que la escoba comenzaba a flotar más alto con nosotras dos encima, escuche el crujir de la madera debajo de mí y comencé a temblar otra vez.

–Funcionara si tú quieres que funcione. No es momento para que estés dudando, ¿quieres salvar a Nozomi cierto? –Asentí con mi cabeza aun dubitativa. –Pues bien, solo piensa en todo momento en eso y el vínculo que tienen no desaparecerá. –Hizo una pausa y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona. –Pero si dejas de pensar en lo que realmente quieres y dejas de "sentir a Nozomi", seguramente la escoba desaparezca y será el fin de ambas. –Comencé a temblar por las palabras de Maki. –Una última cosa Eli... –Voltee mi vista y me preocupe al mirar su rostro decaído. –Por más que quieras… no mires hacia atrás… –Fue lo único que dijo, aun la miraba a los ojos completamente desconcertada.

Sentí su mano chocar contra mi espalda y todo a mi alrededor se alentó. Mientras caía lentamente pude ver el rostro expectante de Nico a lo lejos y de Maki con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. A lo lejos Kotori sollozaba y dejaba caer lágrimas desesperadamente mientras se acercaba al cuerpo iluminado de Hanayo. Vi la mirada de Nico por última, sus labios se movieron, no pude descifrar lo que me quería decir; finalmente me dio la espalda y se acercó a Honoka y a Umi las cuales se quedaron inmóviles frente a Hanayo.

En ese momento comencé a sentir miedo y angustia, volví mi vista hacia mi hombro donde descansaba la cabeza de Nozomi; respiraba lentamente, sentía su aliento golpear suavemente mi cuello; me quede viéndola un segundo y después mire de nuevo frente a mí. El suelo se veía cada vez más cerca. Caíamos desde lo más alto de aquella torre de piedra la cual se erguía en una gran montaña rocosa adornada por las brillantes gotas de lluvia que bajaban presurosas iluminándose por la luz plateada de la luna. Sentí como mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar y golpear fuertemente en mi pecho, en ese momento recordé lo que me dijo Maki –piensa en salvar a Nozomi y ese vínculo no desaparecerá–, cerré mis ojos y trate de tranquilizar a mi apresurado corazón, quite un mano de la escoba, la cual aferraba con todas mis fuerzas, e instintivamente la lleve y la entrelace con la de Nozomi. La sostuve fuertemente y me concentre en lo que había pensado anterior mente; ¡Quería salvarla! Lo que más quería en ese momento era volver a conversar con ella, estar con ella, sentir su aliento chocar contra el mío. Abrí los ojos y el brillo purpura se apodero de nuevo de la escoba. Sentí como lentamente nos elevábamos volviendo a estar a la altura de la torre. El cabello de Nozomi recupero un poco su color y comenzó a brillar, sentí una cálida sensación y, al sentirla, supone que la fuerza de Nozomi se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

Flotamos lentamente dejando ya muy lejos la torre detrás de nosotras. Ascendimos hasta que sentí la altura aturdir mis oídos y las negras nubes flotar por encima de mi cabeza. En todo momento mantuve fuerte mis manos, una sosteniendo la mano de Nozomi, y otra agarrando firmemente el mango de la escoba. Comencé a sentir como nos movíamos más rápido hacia adelante.

De pronto escuche un gran estruendo, el cielo se ilumino con una luz blanca, –no mires hacia atrás–; Las palabras de Maki golpearon mi mente en el momento de escuchar ese gran ruido. Trate lo más que pude en seguir las ordenes de Maki, pero se me hizo más difícil al escuchar gritos y fuertes lamentos a lo lejos. Me comencé a alejar mientras apretaba los parpados con frustración tratando de acatar las órdenes de Maki. Cada vez que avanzaba más los gritos se iban haciendo más débiles, y en el momento que estuve lo suficientemente lejos y los gritos ya no se escuchaban una luz blanca ilumino el cielo y una fuerte briza golpeo mi espalda haciendo que perdiera el control de la escoba.

Trate de controlar la escoba e intente alejarme lo más que pude de aquel lugar donde había experimentado cientos de pesadillas. Nozomi comenzó a respirar con dificultad y su cabello comenzó a perder brillo otra vez; "tenía que apurarme en llegar a un lugar seguro y ayudar a Nozomi", pensé con desesperación. Tenía cierta angustia por Maki y por Nico, pero ahora en mis pensamientos estaba la forma de salvar a Nozomi.

…

Caminaba desesperada por la acera, intentaba correr pero el peso de Nozomi sobre mi espalda no me dejaba ir más lejos. Las calles estaban llenas de gente a pesar de que era ya muy noche; sobre mi sentía las pesadas miradas de las personas que nos rodeaban, pero ninguno de ellos hizo nada solo seguían su andar, tampoco es que esperara nada de ellos; solo avanzaba rápidamente mientras mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez más.

Al doblar la calle sentí gotas de lluvia caer en mi cabeza, mire hacia el cielo donde cientos de nubes negras se acumulaban y un velo de lluvia se aproximaba a nosotras. Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude sintiendo aun el dolor de mis piernas lastimadas y mi espalda entumecida.

–Ya-ya casi… Nozomi… –Susurraba débilmente con mi voz entrecortada. –Aguanta por favor…

Corrí bajo la lluvia fría hasta llegar a mi departamento, subí lentamente las escaleras, resbalando de vez en vez con los peldaños. Al estar frente a la puerta sentí una cierta tranquilidad, mi corazón parecía que iba a escapar en cualquier momento de mi pecho, me movía y tiritaba frenéticamente mientras trataba de separar a Nozomi de mi espalda y dejarla descansando en el suelo mientras yo abría la puerta. "Menos mal que dejaba una llave de repuesto debajo de una maseta a lado de la puerta". Me quede un rato mirando como mis manos temblaban desesperadas mientras tomaba la llave con mis rígidos y pálidos dedos, mire mi vestido completamente destrozado y mis pies descalzos con las plantas de los pies ennegrecidas. Impulsivamente, y al ver mi precaria condición, golpee con mi puño la puerta de madera frente a mí y comencé a sollozar, trataba de contener las lágrimas mientras lenta y torpemente acercaba la llave al picaporte y abría la puerta.

Volví mi vista hacia Nozomi, me acerque a ella y la volví a tomar entre mis brazos. Entré completamente desesperada al departamento y la deje descansar en ese sofá en el que noches anteriores ya había estado en una situación parecida.

Comencé a sentirme desesperada al ver como el pecho de Nozomi se expandía y contraía más lentamente que antes, me acerque a ella y quite algunos de sus pálidos cabellos de su rostro con mis frías manos.

–Vas a estar bien… te lo prometo…

Me aleje de ella y comencé a correr desesperada por todo el lugar. Comencé a revolver y a buscar cosas en todo el departamento con las que pudiera curar las heridas de Nozomi, lloraba frustrada y gritaba cada vez que no encontraba algo útil. Tropezaba de vez en cuando con un objeto que dejaba tirado mientras buscaba; sentía un vuelco enorme en mi pecho cada vez que pasaba por el sofá y veía a Nozomi cada vez más débil; ya no sabía qué hacer, por más que buscaba no encontraba nada útil. Finalmente me rendí y me acerque al sofá donde estaba ella. Llore y grite lo más fuerte que pude mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las mías y me acercaba a su rostro dejando que las lágrimas empaparan toda su cara.

–Lo-lo… siento… Nozomi… –Musitaba en su oído con mis palabras débiles y entrecortadas. –Yo no puedo hacer nada para salvarte. –Seguí llorando por un rato hasta que algo me dejo completamente sorprendida. Mientras me lamentaba sentí como su mano débilmente cerraba el agarre con la mía y volvía sentir una cálida sensación provenir de su palma.

–No-No… te rindas… Elichi… –Sus ojos comenzaron a temblar, de pronto apareció entre ellos su brillante y hermoso iris verde que me veía atenta y débilmente. Sus ojos se mantuvieron temblando para mantenerse abiertos los mas que podían. –Has lo mismo que te dijo Maki… Yo te ayudare esta vez… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Elichi?

Me le quede viendo con mi mirada asombrada mientras sentía como las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas –has lo mismo que dijo Maki–, sus palabras golpearon mi mente haciéndome recordar lo que me habían dicho antes, "pensar en salvar a Nozomi", pensé al instante. Tome fuertemente sus manos y apreté los parpados desesperadamente. Entre todos los pensamientos que tenia de Nozomi el querer salvarla era mi más grande deseo en ese momento. Sentí de nuevo esa sensación cálida en mi cuerpo.

–Abre los ojos… Elichi. –Dijo suavemente Nozomi en un suspiro. Sus ojos brillaron iluminando toda la habitación de un verde esmeralda tan hermoso que me tomo segundos volver a concentrarme en mi labor. –Ma-mantén… esa fuerza dentro de ti Elichi… concéntrala en todo tu cuerpo y llévala hasta tus manos. –Sentí como mi cuerpo recibía extrañas corrientes eléctricas que eran casi dolorosas, pero en ese momento no me importo el dolor.

Hice lo que ella me dijo y trate con todas mis fuerzas en llevar esa extraña sensación a mis manos. De pronto sentí un ardor en mis dedos y al mirar mis manos quede completamente impresionada. En mis manos brillaba una luz verde azulada tan deslumbrante coma la de Nozomi o la de Hanayo o la de sus familiares; al principio me espante al sentir el calor en mis dedos, vi con mi mirada incrédula a los ojos de Nozomi mientras ella trataba de poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Qué-Qué es esto? –Levante mi mano frente a mí, me costaba comprender si eso estaba pasando en realidad.

–Se… Se llama "Vinculo espiritual". –Levanto débilmente su mano y la acerco a mi mejilla. –Puedo compartir mi fuerza y mezclarla con tu espíritu para hacer magia, incluso en mi estado, solo lo puedo hacer con una persona con un espíritu fuerte y valiente… como tu Elichi. –Miro mi rostro el cual estaba completamente pasmado, no podía decir nada más, lo que tenía frente a mí y la sensación que atravesaba mi cuerpo me dejo completamente sin habla. –Recuerdas como me curaron Nico y Maki en aquella ocasión. –Asentí desesperada con mi cabeza. –Pues tú puedes hacer lo mismo con tus manos, siempre y cuando no rompas este vínculo entre nosotras.

– ¡Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer! –Grite desesperada acercando mi mano a su rostro. –Nozomi, rápido… si no me apuro tu…

–No te preocupes Elichi… En este momento tú me estas prestando tu fuerza y me estas ayudando a seguir con vida. Solo has lo que te digo y mantente concentrada. –Asentí de nuevo y me acerque más a ella. –Bien… lo primero… Mantente relajada, deja que mi fuerza recorra tu cuerpo, tal vez te provoque dolor al principio, pero tienes que soportarlo. –La mire desconcertada. Me puse de rodillas frente a ella sin soltar su mano y tome una profunda bocanada de aire.

Permanecí unos segundos frente a ella, comencé a cerrar mis ojos tratando de enfocarme en hacer lo que ella me pidió. Al principio sentí un cosquilleo que recorrió toda mi espalda, después sentí como mis manos comenzaban a arder mientras la luz en mis dedos perdía su brillo. Trate de enfocar esa sensación en todo mi cuerpo, de pronto sentí como mis huesos ardían, mis articulaciones se sentían pesadas; sentí como mi cuerpo se paralizo en un instante junto con un dolor punzante recorriéndolo por completo. Trate de ser fuerte, trate de controlar mis gritos que desesperadamente querían salir de mi boca al sentir esa sensación dentro de mí. Finalmente abrí los ojos y vi el cabello purpura de Nozomi iluminar la habitación junto con el esmeralda de sus ojos; al verlo pude tranquilizarme mientras que mis dedos brillaban de nuevo con una luz incluso más fuerte que antes.

–Bien, ahora tienes que pasar esa luz por todas mis heridas… Y no importa lo que pase… No te detengas Elichi.

Me quede impactada con sus palabras, veía sus ojos verdes que en un momento se volvieron suplicantes al ver el brillo en mis dedos. Libere un suspiro y trate de guardar la calma, me quede un segundo viendo el cuerpo de Nozomi; ¡Prácticamente tenía heridas por todas partes! Incluso la sangre comenzaba a manchar su vestido purpura convirtiéndolo en un brillante y grotesco rojo ennegrecido con un fuerte olor metálico impregnado en todo este.

– ¿Realmente funcionara? –Pregunte cabizbaja; ver el cuerpo de Nozomi prácticamente destrozado era terrorífico para mí. –Nozomi que pasara si yo no… –Nozomi levanto su mano y la acerco a mi rostro poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios. Quede sorprendida al ver la sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el color esmeralda que desprendían sus ojos desparecía al momento de cerrarlos.

–Confió en ti Elichi… –Llevo su mano a mi mejilla y sentí el cálido tacto de su piel. –A pesar de que yo soy una desconocida para ti… Haz hecho todo esto por mí. –Oculto su mirada mientras el brillo esmeralda alumbraba de nuevo el lugar. –No merezco tanta amabilidad de tu parte…

Escuche sus palabras como un suspiro pero fue suficiente para sentirme mejor, llena de determinación. Trate de ponerme más confiada mientras la luz de mis manos brillaba más intensamente. Me acerque más a Nozomi y la tome de los hombros, la luz de mis manos comenzó a expandirse por su cuello y su clavícula, la sangre que emanaba de ella se limpiaba por completo. Nozomi me miro incrédula mientras yo la atraía más hacia mí.

–Lo hare Nozomi. –Hable decidida, la mire directo a los ojos sin titubear ni un segundo. –Yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante. –Me acerque a ella y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo. Nuestro abrazo solo duro un segundo porque después me aleje de ella sin soltar su mano y acerque mi mano a su rostro.

De su cara es de donde más emanaba sangre, lleve la luz de mis manos y acaricie su rostro, sus parpados, sus mejillas, sus labios rosados, sus pómulos, sus pequeñas orejas. Vi como su cabello recobraba el brillo purpura desde las puntas poco a poco. Nozomi me miraba completamente impresionada, parecía que no se esperaba que pasara lo que veía frente a ella. Limpie la sangre de su rostro, ahora estaba enrojecido y algunas cicatrices en su frente se podían ver con la luz verde de mis manos.

Lleve mis manos hasta su cuello y me detuve cuando toque los huesos de su clavícula; mi mano comenzó a temblar y sentí duda de continuar. Frente a mi estaba alguien increíble, alguien que para mí era hermosa La recorrí por completo con la mirada, sentí calor en mis mejillas al ver su cuerpo, carmesí por la sangre y acelerado por sus rápidas respiraciones. Estaba avergonzada y no sabía hasta donde podría llegar, Nozomi me miro y puso una sonrisa apacible.

–Dije que no te detuvieras Elichi… Sé que puedes hacerlo. –Oculto su mirada y sin más lleve de nuevo mi mano temblorosa hasta su vestido de una pieza.

Saque con una sola mano, y sin soltar con la otra a Nozomi, su vestido empapado de espesa sangre roja. Fui increíble mi impresión al ver su cuerpo desnudo frente a mí, tan cercano, Blanco y lleno de sangre carmesí por todos lados. Sus pechos se contraían aceleradamente y sus respiraciones se hacían más rápidas. Cerré los ojos y libere una gran bocanada de aire.

Deslice mi mano iluminada por la clavícula de Nozomi y, al sentir que mis dedos pasaron una gran herida en sus hombros, Nozomi comenzó a gritar desesperadamente. De nuevo dude pero recordé sus palabras, no me detuve, seguí pasando mi mano por sus costados; por aquella cicatriz la cual se había abierto de nuevo y expulsado sangre; por sus grandes pechos, los cuales al sentir mi tacto se expandieron entre la palma de mi mano; por la boca de su estómago; bajando lenta y suavemente por todo su cuerpo mientras ella gritaba cada vez más sonoramente por el dolor.

Respire profundamente mientras intentaba ignorar los gritos angustiosos de Nozomi, me comencé a sentir mareada mientras más bajaba mi mano por su cuerpo. Cada grito de Nozomi comenzó a resonar dentro de mí, podía jurar que sentía el mismo dolor que ella. Sentí lagrimas salir de mis ojos mientras la vista se me nublaba. Continúe pasando mi mano por su cuerpo, llegue hasta sus piernas las cuales estaban más mal heridas; tenía un corte muy grande en una de sus rodillas y, al tocarlo, ella grito aún más fuerte al igual que yo, dolía, ardía dentro de mí, no podía soportar más su dolor, mi dolor… Pero a pesar de eso ya había llegado muy lejos, no podía dudar y dejar a Nozomi así, sufriendo por mi culpa…

Continúe pasando la luz por sus piernas, quite las botas de cuero negro que tenía puestas y las medias que me impedían continuar. Lleve la mano luminosa a mi pecho para tratar de tranquilizarme, volví a mirar la gran herida en la rodilla de Nozomi. Acerque lentamente mi mano y, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, la apreté contra la gran herida. Ambas gritamos por igual; Nozomi se acercó a mí y con la mano que tenía libre me tomo del cuello y me atrajo hacia ella. Acerco su rostro al mío y me dejo ver de nuevo su gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lleve de nuevo mi mano a la herida y comencé a pasar mis rígidos dedos por su rodilla, suturándola al igual que Maki había hecho antes.

Finalmente termine de curar todas las heridas de Nozomi, ambas respirábamos aceleradamente mientras nos veíamos frente a frente a los ojos. Nozomi separo su mano de la mía y se dejó caer al sofá completamente debilitada. Cuando me separe de ella sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba rápidamente dentro de mi pecho y sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a doler del cansancio, como si hubiera corrido un maratón entero sin descansar. Me acerque al rostro de Nozomi y deje que las bocanadas de aire que salían con desesperación de mi boca golpearan su rostro. La mire preocupada un segundo pero después sentí su aliento cálido golpear mi rostro mientras que tranquilamente respiraba de nuevo con normalidad.

Me aleje de ella y vi como su cabello poco a poco volvía a recuperar su color purpura brillante, pase mis manos entre su cabello el cual brillo incluso más rápido cuando lo toque. Me recosté de rodillas a su lado y yo también cerré los ojos; entrelace su mano con la mía, me quede inerte a su lado mientras bajaba la vista y acomodaba mi cabeza en su cuello sintiendo de vez en vez el latido que llegaba desde su corazón golpear mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y me quede a su lado sin soltar ni un momento su mano, completamente vencida por el cansancio.

* * *

Finalmente aquí otro capitulo de Hechizo, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Que creen que pasara con Hanayo? ¿Porque Nico estaba tan preocupada? ¿Eli sufrió o disfruto curando a Nozomi? ¿Que creen que pase a continuación?...

Siento mucho el haber subido este capitulo muy después, pero quise darle un pequeño descanso. Ademas no los quise dejar sin historia en la semana y por eso hice un OneShot por el cumple de Nico, (Si ustedes gustan pueden ir a leerlo, se llama Nuestra canción).

Sin Mas muchísimas gracias por las Reviews.

yqueyolera: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te gusto, ademas ya sabes, para mi Kotori es tan versátil como personaje, quiero decir puedes hacerla lo mas tierna que quieras pero también siento que tiene esa faceta de chica fuerte y que haría cualquier cosa por lo que quiere, al menos así me parece a mi.

SilentDrago: Gracias por Tu Review, puede ser que Kotori quiera ser el remplazo, pero realmente no lo creo. Tel vez ella solo quiere proteger a su ama, o tal vez no jejeje despues de todo es su primera familiar.

tokha chan: Realmente muchísimas gracias, me gusto mucho tu Review, me hizo el día, es decir, me dio risa que dijeras que ya no te puedes esconder mas y que te agrado mucho la historia. Realmente muchas gracias y espero que sigas siguiendo la historia.

Sin mas Muchas Gracias Por Leer Y Por Sus Adorables Reviews.


	10. X: Magia

**Nozomi: Magia**

¿Cuándo fue que paso esto? ¿Cómo termine aquí? ¿Por qué esta chica a mi lado fue tan amable a pesar de que no la conozco? Es la segunda vez que me ayuda; una vez fue por miedo a perder la vida; pero la segunda fue porque ella lo quiso, no tenía que hacerlo; se supone que yo tenía que salvarla para regresarle el favor y, sin embargo, ella termino salvándome una vez más.

¿Porque me siento así cuando estoy con ella? Con una melancolía incesante en mi mente. Desde que la conocí me he preguntado esto; después de todo con la única persona que había hablado antes era con Hanayo, con Nico y con Maki, y de vez en cuando cruzaba alguna palabra con madre. Me pregunto que tiene Elichi de especial. Por alguna razón quiero hablar más con ella, por alguna razón siento que tiene algo en común conmigo, algo muy escondido en el fondo de su ser. Y aun así ella sigue siendo humana, pero es extraña; es fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo; puede ocultar bien esos sentimientos, sin titubear ni un segundo. Elichi no es igual que otro humano que haya conocido antes… No es igual a Rin-chan… Ella realmente es intrigante…

Como si volviera a recobrar la memoria después de un largo letargo, sumida en mis propios pensamientos; la luz de los rayos de sol me dio directo en el rostro, la sensación cálida que en ese momento sentía en todo mi cuerpo me rodeo por completo. Sentí como mi cuerpo estaba aún adormecido, mi piel ardía, tenía un incesante dolor de cabeza y me costaba incluso abrir los ojos.

Intente, después de unos segundos, abrir mis ojos, mis parpados temblaron al instante de poner mis fuerzas en la labor. Los rayos de sol me golpearon directo en la cara y me quede ciega por unos segundos, pestañe rápidamente intentando aclarar la vista. Lentamente moví mi cabeza y la levante con pesadez, mire a mí alrededor para encontrar el desastre de la noche anterior. Aquel departamento se me hacía tan cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí, es extraño ya que no fue hace mucho. Levante mi mano y me la lleve a mi cabeza, estaba completamente aturdida, no podía soportar ningún ruido proveniente del exterior. Lance un gran suspiro y enfoque mí vista en mi propio cuerpo, me sorprendí al verme completamente desnuda, lance un enmudecido grito de sorpresa e instintivamente lleve mi mano a mi boca, tratando de silenciarme. Mire nerviosa a mi costado, sentí mi cara arder por completo al ver a Elichi aun a mi lado tomando mi mano firmemente. Sus rubios cabellos descansaban en su rostro y los suspiros de su boca entre abierta salían suavemente.

Sentí mi rostro arder, estoy segura que estaba completamente roja de vergüenza. Me quede un segundo inspeccionando el cuerpo de Elichi; estaba muy mal herida aun, en su cuello aún se podía ver la herida que le había hecho Hanayo anteriormente, y debajo un hilo carmesí de sangre la cual ya se había secado; su ropa estaba completamente destrozada, su lindo vestido blanco estaba lleno de barro y de sangre; sus piernas estaban ennegrecidas y sucias. Al verla no pude evitar sentirme culpable, sentí como mi vista se nublaba y lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos. Acerque lentamente mi mano a su rostro y aparte algunos cabellos que sobresalían de su larga cabellera rubia, la comencé a acariciar suavemente; su cabello era tan suave y brillante, se veía tan irreal frente a mí. De pronto Elichi se removió al sentir mi tacto bajar por su rostro y tocar su fría mejilla, aparte rápidamente mi mano y me le quede viendo asustada.

Lentamente Elichi se fue incorporando con dificultad. Rápidamente lleve mi mano a mis ojos y enjuague las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir, mi vista volvió de nuevo a mi cuerpo desnudo, sentí como mis mejillas ardían al verme; voltee desesperada a todas partes para encontrar algo con lo que taparme. Mi sucio vestido purpura estaba extendido en la cabecera del sofá, lo tome rápidamente y, con movimientos apresurados y torpes, lo puse sobre mi cuerpo tapando mi desnudes.

Volví a mirar a Elichi la cual libero un gran bostezo con los ojos aun cerrados, puse una sonrisa al ver su rostro tan cerca de mí, en ese instante me pareció como si fuera una niña pequeña, una niña inocente la cual no conoce aún el mundo a su alrededor. Sentí como la nostalgia me inundaba por dentro al ver a Elichi en ese momento, se sentía tan melancólico verla de esa forma, me pareció bastante extraño. De pronto sentí una fuerte pulsación en mi cabeza, lleve rápido mi mano para tratar de parar el dolor pero era tan doloroso que sentí que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

– ¡Nozomi! –Dijo sorprendida Elichi llevando una de sus manos a su boca tratando de tapar un bostezo. –Lo-lo siento, ¿Te desperté? –Pregunto con una voz dulce. Aquel dolor se tranquilizó cuando me concentre de nuevo en el rostro de Elichi y escuche su voz.

–Para nada Elichi. –Moví mi cabeza y negué insistentemente. –Creo que fui yo la que te desperté, lo siento. –La mire con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Elichi libero otro gran bostezo y después paso su vista por mi cuerpo, lentamente sus ojos se fueron haciendo más grande y su rostro se ilumino de un color carmesí tan brillante que no pude evitar soltar una ligera risita.

Elichi aparto la vista de mi cuerpo completamente avergonzada, la mire con una sonrisa en mi rostro pero después me di cuenta de la sangre que se deslizaba por su cuello. Inhale una gran bocanada de aire y poco a poco acerque mi mano a su rostro; ella se estremeció un poco al sentir mi mano sobre su mejilla. Acaricie lentamente tratando de que volteara a verme con esos hermosos ojos azules. Su mirada estaba llena de sorpresa, al mirarme no hice más que ensanchar la sonrisa en mis labios y verla fijamente a los ojos. Baje mi mano por su cuello y toque la herida por la cual emanaba un poco de sangre. Lentamente hice que mi magia llegara a mis manos y vi como su rostro se ilumino de un tono verdusco a pesar de los rayos de sol que le daban en la cara. Pase suavemente mis dedos por la herida, el rostro de Elichi, al sentir mi mano, libero un ligero grito; cerró los ojos al sentir el ardor en su piel.

Seguí pasando mi luz por su herida, la miraba fijamente, sentía pena por ella, sentía miedo, seguramente me odiará por haberle hecho todo esto. Tome a Elichi de la muñeca y la atraje hacia mí, pasando mi mano iluminada por su espalda sobre el sucio vestido que llevaba puesto, y lentamente baje hasta su piernas; en ese momento Elichi estaba casi encima de mí, sentí mi corazón latir apresurado mientras ella me miraba impresionada y juiciosa. Finalmente pase mi mano por la última herida que le había hecho Hanayo, la de las piernas; lleve mi luz y toque suavemente tratando de que la sangre que comenzaba a salir se detuviera.

Nos quedamos unos minutos juntas, en esa posición, ni siquiera pestañeábamos; Elichi me veía aun impresionada mientras su labio inferior temblaba y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Mientras tanto, yo trataba de sonreír lo mejor que podía y con mis ojos tratar de poner una mirada tranquilizadora. Desvié un poco la mirada de los ojos de Elichi para ver su blanca piel la cual había sido limpiada con mi magia.

–Si-siento si te tomo por sorpresa. –Titubee, me costó mucho encontrar las palabras en esa situación. Elichi se me quedo viendo y en tan solo un momento puso una cara sorprendida y se quitó rápidamente de encima mía completamente nerviosa.

–No…Yo…Lo…si-siento. –Apenas podía articular palabras, instintivamente me dio la espalda para que no la viera a los ojos. Yo aún la miraba con mi rostro apacible, cerré fuerte los ojos y libere una ligera risa la cual, al escucharla, se tensó por completo.

–Te sientes mejor Elichi. –Volteo su vista rápidamente y me examino de nuevo con su mirada.

–Yo debería preguntar eso, ayer… tu… Estuviste a punto de morir. –Mordió su labio inferior y se acercó a mí. –Te sientes mejor… Nozomi.

–Es bueno escuchar que digas mi nombre Elichi, podría jurar que lo escuche cientos de veces salir de tus labios en tan solo una noche. –Me reí un poco, ella ni siquiera reacciono a mi comentario. – ¿Elichi…? –Libere un suspiro pesado. –Estoy mejor Elichi… gracias a ti.

–Yo-yo no hice nada, si no me hubieras dicho que hacer, seguramente yo no…

–Cálmate Elichi… –Lleve mi mano a su rostro y acaricie su mejilla. –Si no fuera por ti, seguramente yo no lo hubiera logrado. –Llevo su cálida mano junto a la mía y la aprisiono contra su mejilla, la vi completamente sorprendida, no podría haberme imaginado que fuera a hacer eso.

–Menos mal… –Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de las comisuras de sus ojos, me comencé a sentir nerviosa por verla llorar de nuevo. Llevo lentamente su otra mano a sus ojos y enjuago las lágrimas que salían de ellos. Repentinamente abrió grandes los ojos y me volteo a ver, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. – ¡Que paso con Nico y con Maki! Me dijeron que volverían pero… Lo siento Nozomi… no las pude detener… –Levante su rostro con mi mano e hice que me mirara a los ojos de nuevo, adoro ver ese iris azul, me causa tranquilidad…

–Ellas están bien, no te preocupes por ellas.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

–Son mis familiares, puedo sentir si están bien o no… –Puse una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro, Elichi comenzó a debilitar el agarre que tenía con mi mano y su rostro parecía más tranquilo. –La verdad la que me preocupa es Hanayo…

–Es tu hermana… –Elichi se alejó un poco de mí. –Porque no me dijiste nada.

– ¿Me hubieras creído? –oculto su mirad de la mía. –Ni siquiera quisiste conversar conmigo cuando te lo pedí Elichi… –Levante mi mirada y la vi al rostro, había fruncido el ceño un poco. –No te estoy recriminando nada Elichi… Es difícil de creer, incluso si yo estuviera en tu lugar no creería realmente lo que ha pasado.

– ¿Entonces sabias que Hanayo iba por mí? –Me miro con sus ojos molestos. –Sabias que es lo que planeaba.

–Eso no es cierto Elichi todo fue una casualidad.

– ¿Que fue una casualidad? –Tomo una gran bocanada de aire – ¿Qué te encontrara mal herida…? ¿Qué te unieras a la empresa…? ¿Qué quisieras ser mi amiga?

– ¿Qué te pasa Elichi?, las cosas no son como tú dices… –Por alguna razón comencé a sentir cierto enojo, era extraño, nunca me había sentido de esa forma antes. –Deja de sacar conclusiones si ni siquiera sabes lo que pasa en realidad… No todo gira alrededor tuyo.

–Tienes razón… no todo gira a mi alrededor… –Me miro con seriedad. –Pero aun así, Nozomi… ¿Para qué estás aquí en realidad? –Libero un gran suspiro. –Al menos dimen si realmente anoche fuiste por mí, o solo porque sabias que Hanayo planeaba algo.

–Que te gustaría escuchar a ti, Elichi. –Fruncí el ceño, realmente lo que sentía no era enojo, era algo más extraño. –Yo solo quería detener todo lo que paso ayer… –Baje mi rostro y vi al suelo con frustración. –No tenía idea de que Hanayo te quería a ti… No tenía ni idea que te causaría tanto daño... –Levante la vista y la mire directo a los ojos. –Cuando hable contigo fue solo porque quería conocerte más… quería conocer a la persona que me salvo una vez… bueno, dos veces… –Sonreí con cierta amargura dentro de mí, me sentía atacada por las palabras de Eli, pero a pesar de eso pude sentir como mis palabras molestas salían con naturalidad, sin ningún resentimiento.

–Lo-lo siento… –Elichi se acercó a mí de nuevo. –No tienes por qué llorar de nuevo… realmente lo siento. –Lleve mi mano hacia mis ojos y sentí las tibias lagrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empecé a llorar. –Suelo ser muy desconfiada con las personas Nozomi, realmente no quería llegar hasta este extremo, pero al menos ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti… Después de todo te hice una promesa anoche…

–No tienes que cumplirla Elichi… –Levante mi rostro y me reí con cierto nerviosismo. –Ya hiciste demasiado por mí, no tienes que hacer más…

–Pero quiero hacerlo… –Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo. –Te debo mucho por haberme salvado… –Estaba punto de decir algo pero ella me silencio poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios. –Quiero conocerte mas Nozomi, quiero saber que eres… –Me quede viendo a Elichi completamente asombrada, sus palabras, aunque fueron simples, me hicieron sentir feliz, como si hubiera olvidado esta sensación, la misma sensación que me hacía sentir mi mamá antes de… –Por ahora, que tal si tomas un baño y comemos algo… –Me tomo da la mano, sentí algo cálido cuando toque la suya. Es extraño, hace un momento estaba completamente furiosa conmigo, pero ahora… ahora me miraba con un rostro apacible y lleno de tranquilidad. Tal vez por eso Hanayo la quería a ella. –Después, me tienes que platicar más acerca de ti.

Elichi se alejó de mi lado mientras que yo la veía con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me sentía tan bien a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí insegura, triste, de alguna forma sentí un vacío increíblemente grande dentro de mí, una angustia tan terrible que no podía soportar. Cuando Elichi se separó de mi lado el dolor de cabeza volvió a punzar dentro de mí.

…

Dejaba que las gotas de agua cristalina pasaran por todo mi cuerpo, hacía que me ardieran las heridas que en mi cuerpo no estaban completamente curadas, pase mis dedos por todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo cada herida, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La mirada de Hanayo completamente perdida, aquel brillo ennegrecido que se apodero de su alma. Golpe la pared frente a mí con mi puño cerrado, estaba completamente frustrada por no haber hecho nada por ella. Sentía que algo malo le había pasado; tenía miedo de preguntar a Elichi que había pasado antes de huir de aquella azotea, pero realmente intentaba engañarme a mí misma. Era obvio que sabía lo que paso, Nicochi y Maki-chan se quedaron a terminar esta pelea… la pela que yo inicie. Puedo sentir lo débiles que están, si no me apresuro a encontrarlas, probablemente ellas… Es mejor que me concentre si quiero mantener mi mirada tranquila frente a Elichi, no quiero que se preocupe por los problemas de esta bruja idiota que no supo decir las cosas…

Salí del baño, sentí como mi cuerpo se rejuveneció por completo. Justo en la entrada del baño estaba un lindo vestido de una pieza azul claro, lo tome y sonreí al verlo entre mis manos, el aroma de Elichi estaba impregnado en él.

Camine por un pequeño pasillo y, al entrar a la sala, la cual seguía completamente desordenada, pude oler un aroma delicioso envolver el ambiente.

–No esperes mucho, hace mucho que no cocino algo tan elaborado como esto. –Elichi salía de una habitación y se acercaba a mí con dos platos en las manos.

–No tenías que hacer esto Elichi…

–No lo tenía que hacer… –Me miro con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. –Pero aun así lo hice… –Se acercó a la mesa mientras yo la seguía de cerca. –Siéntate Nozomi, te lo debo por el té que me invitaste la otra vez. –Oculto su mirada de mí y susurro: –Te vez li… bien con ese vestido –Me acerque a la mesa y vi el platillo el cual se veía delicioso, no sabía que era, pero por el aroma parecía algo indescriptible. –Ahora háblame de lo que eres… ¿Realmente eres real?

–No te pareció real lo que viste ayer Elichi… lo cerca que estuviste de morir… –Lleve una cucharada de aquel platillo a mi boca, estaba salado, tenía un sabor entre amargo y dulce, no sabía lo que era pero, quizás fui demasiado expresiva ya que Elichi me miro con preocupación.

– ¿Sabe mal? –Hablo preocupada Elichi.

–Para nada Elichi, es solo que me sorprendió un poco, eso es todo… esta delicioso. –Elichi me vio directo a los ojos y libero un suspiro de decepción.

–Ya te dije que no solía cocinar… –Levanto de nuevo su mirada y me miro con seriedad. –Como sea, ¿dime quién eres? ¿Qué le paso a Hanayo? ¿Porque estaba tan…Tan triste? ¿Por qué me querían a mí?

–Segura que quieres saberlo… realmente no es algo que quisiera contarte, no quiero involucrarte más en todo esto.

– ¡Pero quiero saberlo Nozomi! –Elichi se levantó de su asiento desesperada y dio un leve golpe en la mesa. –Te dije que quiero conocerte más… Quiero protegerte. –Libere un gran suspiro, levante mi rostro para ver la desesperación en su mirada.

–Protegerme… Realmente las palabras que te parecen simples son un peso demasiado grande… -Baje la mirada, sentí dentro de mi esa soledad la cual pensaba haber olvidado desde que conocí a Elichi. –Después de todo nadie ha podido protegerme… –Susurre. El rostro de Elichi frente a mí se fue apaciguando, su sonrisa comenzó a decaer mientras que lentamente se volvía a sentar en su lugar. La mire de reojo, su mirada triste hizo que se me acelerara el corazón, la decepción en su rostro se sintió tan fría dentro de mí, no pude evitar sentir miedo de la reacción que había tenido. Libere un suspiro y comencé a hablar: –Todo lo que paso ayer es real, soy una bruja… pero creo que eso no representa más problema para ti… Realmente me sorprende que reaccionaras tan normal al saber la verdad.

–Por alguna razón sentí que era real. –Hablo Elichi aun cabizbaja. –Por alguna razón siento que ya había sentido esta sensación antes. –La mire de reojo, estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, pero me trate de mantener lo más tranquila que pude.

–Hanayo es mi hermana… –Elichi levanto la mirada sorprendida. –Mi mamá se enamoró perdidamente de un hombre que llego un día a la aldea… –Levante mi vista y mire fijamente los ojos de Elichi. –Algunas cosas no son de tu incumbencia, no puedo decírtelo todo… Realmente odiaba a mi padre. Él era humano, como tú; mi madre era una gran bruja, la mejor de todas diría yo; ella era heredera de un gran poder: "La bruja protectora". Mi mamá sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto, enamorarse de un hombre del exterior. Aun así ella sucumbió a su amor y perdió todo apoyo de parte de la aldea. Después de años nacimos nosotras; Hanayo nació con grandes poderes mágicos los cuales se vinculaban al sol; y yo nací con habilidades especiales que unían mi alma con la luna… Era algo realmente impresionante, nunca antes en la vida de la aldea habían visto algo así, era la primera vez que aparecían dos brujas que estuvieran vinculadas directamente a un astro natural. –Vi el rostro de Elichi, parecía que trataba de seguirme lo mejor que podía, su rostro hizo que me comenzara a sentir feliz de contarle todo esto a ella. – ¿Estas bien Elichi?, no tienes que hacer esas caras tan extrañas, tu pediste que te contara.

–Lo-lo sé, pero… –Oculto su rostro avergonzado mientras veía otro lado. –Ahora me cuesta más trabajo creer que en realidad existen ese tipo de cosas… Pero aun así quiero escuchar más.

–Como quieras Elichi… –Me acomode mejor en mi asiento y mire sus profundos y brillantes ojos azules… –Finalmente mi madre no tubo derecho a heredar los poderes de la bruja protectora, así que mi padre se fue lejos… –Elichi se estremeció un poco y frunció el ceño con molestia. –Nos abandonó cuando supo que mamá estaba embarazada por segunda vez, dejándola a su suerte; por eso lo odie tanto… –Libere un suspiro, sentí como hablar de esto con alguien más me quitaba un gran peso… –Después de que nació Hanayo, la última bruja protectora que existía en el mundo, una señora bastante vieja, nos dejó a ambas seguir estando en la aldea, con la condición de que una de nosotras heredaría el poder de la última bruja protectora.

– ¿Ultima?, quiere decir que no hay más como ustedes.

–Te sorprendería saber las cosas tan enigmáticas y mágicas que encontrarías ahí afuera; a pesar de eso nosotras somos las ultimas brujas que quedan, el linaje de magia del que provenimos nosotras se estancó después de que pasarán muchos años… Como sea, eso no es importante… –Mire de nuevo el rostro de Elichi, ella comenzó a sonreír mientras yo la miraba. –Nosotras teníamos que estudiar muy duro; el trabajo de la bruja protectora es preservar todo el mundo como lo vez ahora mismo, tenemos que proteger la naturaleza la cual brinda de sustento a los seres mágicos y a los no mágicos, por eso es tan importante que se te llame de esa forma. Hanayo siempre fue una chica muy tímida, realmente le costaba mucho aprender los hechizos y las cosas que nos enseñaba la vieja bruja; mientras que a mí me decían que era la candidata perfecta para obtener el puesto de bruja protectora… –Mire cabizbaja al suelo, mi sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca extraña. –Nunca lo quise en realidad… –Susurre.

-A eso se refería Hanayo con que no le importa nada de la competencia contigo cierto… –Elichi levanto el rostro y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla pensativa. – ¿Pero entonces como termino todo esto así? ¿Porque Hanayo se comportó de esa manera? ¿Quién es Rin? –Las palabras de Eli me hicieron estremecer, el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de Rin me llenaba de miedo e incertidumbre.

–Rin… –Musite entre diente, el solo hecho de mencionarlo me hacía sentir mal. –Ella fue la causa de todo. –Murmure lo suficiente alto para que Elichi me escuchara. –Cuando éramos niñas encontramos a una pequeña niña solitaria en el bosque cerca de la aldea… Ella era humana. –Me costaba hablar, quería que Eli se enterara lo menor posible de esto. –Ella decía que estaba perdida y que no recordaba nada excepto su nombre, nunca supimos de donde había venido… Hoshizora Rin, tenía el nombre de las estrellas, el complemento perfecto para un ser espiritual… Ella y Hanayo crearon un vínculo muy grande desde que se conocieron; prácticamente eran inseparables. –Mi voz, a pesar de que salía fluida, se sentía que se entrecortaba en mi garganta de vez en cuando. –Ambas eran muy unidas, yo solo tenía a mamá la cual sentía que me trataba bien… Ella fue la persona que más ame mientras me concentraba en aprender todo lo que se necesitaba para ser la bruja protectora; ella me enseñaba todo lo que sabía, me transmitió todos sus conocimientos, mientras que Hanayo se la pasaba siempre a lado de Rin… –Comencé sudar frio pero por alguna razón no podía parar de hablar… No quería parar de contarle a Elichi.

–Estas bien Nozomi. –Levante la vista para ver el rostro preocupado de Eli frente a mí. –No tienes que contarme más, creo que me hago a la idea lo que paso.

–Mi mamá murió un día repentinamente. –Solté sin más, ni siquiera pensé las palabras, solo salieron de mi boca, tan fácilmente y tan fluidas que me asuste al sentirlas en mis oídos. –Ella desapareció simplemente, no recuerdo muy bien como paso, pero… cuando menos lo pensé yo ya estaba frente ella… frente a su cuerpo frio e inerte… –Sentí como las lágrimas deslizaban por mis mejillas. –En ese momento no llore, sentí un vacío en mí, algo mucho más grande que tristeza… tengo miedo de saber que es, pero espero que no sea lo que he estado pensando desde hace tiempo.

–No sigas Nozomi. –Eli me miro sorprendida, su rostro cambio en un segundo, sus grandes ojos me miraban con asombro mientras su labio inferior temblaba de vez en cuando… –Puedo saber lo que sentiste… por favor, para…

–No tienes ni idea Elichi… –Fruncí el ceño. –No tienes idea de cómo se siente no poder llorar frente a la persona que más quieres. –Ella libero un gran suspiro, se acercó a mi lado rápidamente y me tomo de los hombros.

–No me conoces Nozomi… –Susurro cerca de mi oído, sus palabras me dejaron completamente paralizada, eran tan simples pero tenían toda la veracidad del mundo. Lleve mi mano a mis ojos y seque las lágrimas que salían de ellos.

–Tienes razón… No te conozco… –Levante mi rostro y me le quede viendo fijamente. –Por eso déjame escuchar tu historia una vez que termine de contarte la mía… –Nunca pensé que le diría eso a alguien, pero al ver la reacción tan natural de Elichi sabía que ella también ocultaba algo muy importante. Inhale una bocanada de aire y continúe con mi relato. –Cuando mamá se fue quedamos a disposición de la aldea. Madre fue muy bondadosa y nos acogió en su casa, ella conocía muy bien a mamá, por eso tubo la amabilidad de seguir cuidando de nosotras. Pasaron los años y finalmente llego el día en que se sabría quien heredaría los poderes de la bruja protectora, todo apuntaba a que yo sería la heredera, pero desde que mamá murió Hanayo también se volvió una gran y poderosa bruja, logro incluso crear tres familiares a su disposición mientras que yo solo tenía a Nicochi, y Maki-chan conmigo. –Libere un suspiro y comencé a temblar una vez más en los brazos de Elichi. –Justo en la noche anterior a la ceremonia de reconocimiento, Rin me pidió un favor… –Me mordí mi labio inferior y aparte la vista de la mirada de Elichi. –Me pidió que la ayudara a escapar junto con Hanayo al mundo exterior, me pidió que fuera yo la que heredara los poderes de la bruja y que dejara atrás a Hanayo para que ellas dos pudieran estar juntas para siempre. –Elichi se sorprendió al escuchar esto. –Yo no podría hacerlo, tenía miedo, si Hanayo se iba de mi lado le pasaría lo mismo que a mamá, no quería eso… Y entonces…

–Realmente hiciste algo así… –Elichi se separó de mí, con la mirada completamente impresionada. –Es una broma cierto.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres pensar Elichi? Después de todo yo aclare las cosas con Hanayo pero ella estaba tan molesta que no quiso escucharme más… así fue como sucedieron las cosas, así fue como pasaste por todo esto Elichi. –Se me quedo viendo unos segundos y después se acercó lentamente hacia mí, sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa la cual hizo que se me acelerara de nuevo el corazón.

–Quiero creerte… –Elichi acerco su rostro al mío, sentí por unos momentos su respiración chocar contra mi mejilla. –Alguien como tú nunca hubiera podido hacer tal cosa. –"No me conoces", quería decir estas palabras a esa chica que estaba frente a mí, pero en mi memoria solo podía recordar el cuerpo de Rin completamente inerte desvanecerse en mis manos, y el rostro lleno de furia de Hanayo brillar en la lejanía, viendo aquella escena completamente molesta e inconsolable.

Elichi me tomo de los hombros e hizo que la viera al rostro levantando mi cara con su dedo índice en mi barbilla, trataba de soportar las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de mis labios y las lágrimas que se acumulaban en las comisuras de mis ojos, su sonrisa sincera me hizo sentir más culpable, como podía ella confiar en alguien como yo, no tenía por qué ser tan buena conmigo.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta de entrada ser azotada fuertemente nos quitó a ambas de nuestros pensamientos. Me levante de un salto de mi lugar y me acerque a la puerta junto con Eli.

Los rayos del sol del ocaso iluminaban a cierta chica de cabello azul la cual jadeaba desesperadamente mientras intentaba sostener su peso con la ayuda de la puerta de entrada. Umi-chan alzo la vista y nos vio a amabas al rostro, se acercó desesperada a mí y me tomo con fuerza de los hombros, le costaba comenzar a hablar, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas.

–Han-Hanayo… –Levanto su mirada hacia mí y me dejo ver su rostro con coartadas y sus ojos completamente irritados y rojos. –Por-por favor… ella se llevó… a Hanayo.

* * *

"Algunas palabras tienen significados diferente"

Ignoren lo de arriba... Como sea, una vez mas les traigo esta historia que espero les siga gustando. Aquí ya pudimos ver un poco mas de la historia de Nozomi. ¿Que creen que pasara ahora? ¿Eli estará enamorada o solo esta en la friendzone? ¿Habrá episodio HonoxUmi a pesar de que me dijeron que no? Nadie lo sabrá jajaja

Como sea, intente hacer el capitulo mas corto pero simplemente no salio, a pesar de que este capitulo me costo demasiado escribirlo, simplemente no me salían las palabras a pesar de saber que escribir, es extraño; así que ya no los molesto mas con mis cosas, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews:

yqueyolera: que bueno que sigues disfrutando de la historia, espero que te haya ido bien en tu viaje.

Graac: Hola de nuevo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, al menos ya sabemos algo mas de Nozomi; y en cuanto al beso, jajaja te dire yo... tal vez si y tal vez no.

En Fin Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Reviews


	11. XI: Omake I: Cambio de perspectiva

**Omake: Cambio de perspectiva**

Abrí mis ojos, mi cabello me estorbaba en mi visión. Lentamente me fui incorporando, algunos rayos sol me dieron directo en el rostro, en ese momento no me importo porque frente a mi estaba alguien sorprendente. Los rayos de sol la iluminaban por la espalda y hacía brillar su blanca piel en contraste con la luz. Era hermosa aquella escena, "un ángel" fue lo primero que pensé, no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Aún estaba cansada, libere un gran bostezo y volví de nuevo la vista a Nozomi; la vi sonreírme, era muy linda aquella silueta que se posaba en sus rosados labios. "Nozomi", las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo. Ella comenzó a hablarme; fue tan simple lo que me dijo pero me pareció como si no hubiera escuchado su voz desde hace una eternidad.

Baje lentamente mi vista y quede completamente paralizada; ella estaba aun completamente desnuda por lo que pasó la noche anterior. Se tapaba su desnudes con aquel sucio vestido que arranque desesperada y entre lágrimas la noche anterior. Aparte mi mirada de ella, estaba completamente avergonzada, estoy segura que mi rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento; escuche su risa, "se está burlando de mi" pensé, aún estaba completamente avergonzada mientras las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo no salían de mi mente.

Me miro mostrando preocupación en sus ojos, bajo su vista y lentamente llevo su suave mano a mi rostro, si antes estaba avergonzada ahora estaba completamente paralizada, repentinamente capte su mirada llena de un brillo cristalino en sus ojos verdes, no podía apartar mi vista de la de ella. Lentamente bajo su mano hasta mi cuello, su mano se ilumino; la luz verde de su mano me dio directo en el rostro. Lentamente pasó su mano por mi cuello y sentí un ardor repentino; no me había dado cuenta de que la herida que me había hecho Hanayo se había vuelto a abrir.

Lentamente llevo su mano hasta mi brazo y me aprisiono tomándome de la muñeca. En tan solo un momento me encontraba a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo desnudo. Sentí su mano recorrer mi espalda y llegar a mis piernas, yo solo me quedaba viendo sus ojos mientras que las ganas de gritar de nerviosismo se acumulaba dentro de mí, pero el grito se ahogaba en mi garganta.

Nos quedamos un rato en esa posición hasta que escuche de nuevo las palabras de Nozomi, ella también estaba avergonzada con la situación. En ese momento me percate de la posición en la que estábamos y me quite de encima de ella lo más rápido que pude, dándole la espalda para que no me viera en aquel estado de vergüenza extrema, en ese momento mi corazón latía tan fuertemente en mi pecho que casi era doloroso.

Hablamos más. Quería saber cómo se encontraba, ignore por completo cuando trato de burlarse de mí, en ese momento estaba desesperadamente preocupada por ella para tratar con una simple broma.

Nos molestamos, aun no le tenía la suficiente confianza a Nozomi. Ella se enfadó conmigo, es extraño ver su rostro con ese aire de molestia, no le queda para nada en un apacible rostro como el suyo. Ella comenzó a llorar, yo me sentí culpable, idiota, de nuevo me pregunte por que me importaba… Pero esta vez realmente me dolió verla llorar por mis palabras… Me di cuenta… Nozomi me importa demasiado.

Entonces, ella se rio y al escuchar su hermosa risa, la preocupación se volvió a ir de mi mente.

Quería protegerla, quería escuchar su historia, saber quién era; le dije todo esto mientras la veía a los ojos, estaba completamente convencida de mi decisión, de la promesa que le hice anoche. Sonreí como nunca hubiera pensado hacerlo, tome su mano, se sentía cálida junto a la mía. Mi vista se desvió de nuevo a su cuerpo, estaba completamente manchada por sangre seca y ennegrecida, no podía dejarla así.

Me aparte de su lado y camine directo a mi habitación sin volver a mirar atrás.

Entre primero al baño, estaba completamente adolorida aun. Mis piernas dolían al igual que mi espalda y mi cuello. Dejaba que las gotas tibias de agua acariciaran mi cuerpo. Dirigí mi mirada al techo completamente ensimismada en mis pensamientos, en mi mente solo estaba una cosa… Nozomi… Es extraño que me sienta así, no sabía que era, nunca antes había sentido esta sensación.

Rememore todas las cosas que pasaron la noche anterior, parecía una pesadilla aun para mí a pesar de que lo que paso era real.

Salí del baño y deje entrar a Nozomi, oculto su mirada al verme salir y entro rápidamente. Yo me aleje si tomarle importancia y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me acerque a uno de los cajones donde guardaba ropa limpia; no sé si realmente le gustara algo de lo que tengo aquí, pero estoy segura que se verá realmente linda con aquel vestido azul que compre una vez y que nunca me llegue a poner… En que estoy pensando, otra vez esos pensamientos extraños en mi mente; realmente no me importa cómo se vea.

Me acerque al baño y entre para dejar el lindo vestido azul. Me quede un momento en la entrada viendo la silueta de Nozomi detrás de la cortina de la bañera, pasaba su mano por todo su cuerpo, lentamente, no podía apartar mi vista de ella. En ese momento sentí mi rostro arder de nuevo, estoy segura que estaba completamente roja y esta vez no creo que haya sido por el vapor del agua caliente.

Casi corrí alejándome del baño y fui directo a la cocina, golpe un poco desesperada la barra de la cocina y oculte mi rostro entre mis manos mientras pensaba en las cosas que pasaban por mi mente, comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

Tome un respiro y trate de tranquilizar mi apresurado corazón el cual había empezado a latir frenéticamente. Inhalaba y exhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire hasta que mi corazón por fin detuvo su aceleración.

"Nozomi seguro tendría hambre", pensé justo en el momento que me sentí un poco más tranquila. No sabía que le gustaría comer, realmente no sabía que preparar, solo se hacer cosas simples, no sé cómo cocinar cosas tan laboriosas como Arisa. Tal vez pueda hacer ramen instantáneo y lo disfrace para que crea que yo lo hice… No, definitivamente no funcionara, es una bruja después de todo… aun me cuesta creerlo. Quizás pueda hacer " _Seliódka pod shuboi*"_ , Arisa me enseño como prepararlo, era sencillo de preparar, seguramente le encantara a Nozomi.

Tome todos los ingredientes necesarios: verduras, pescado y huevos. Trataba de recordar lo mejor que podía la receta. Empecé poniendo las verduras a hervir, realmente es la primera vez que uso la cocina del apartamento. Tome un huevo y trate de hacer lo mismo que hacia Arisa… Como se supone que lo haga, ella solo lo golpeo un poco; trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude pero mis manos estaban temblorosas y por más que quería golpear el cascaron con delicadeza, este terminaba completamente destrozado ocasionando un desastre en la cocina. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Saque las verduras de la olla con agua en la que estaban y las puse como Arisa me enseño, las condimente un poco pero realmente no sabía con cuanto estaría bien. Finalmente me rendí con los huevos y no los puse, son realmente una molestia. Al final mi platillo era un completo fracaso. Como se supone que le dé esto a Nozomi, seguro la hará enfermar. Al menos el pescado esta decente, quizás aún se podría comer…

Escuche la puerta del baño abrirse, aun no estaba segura de darle lo que prepare a Nozomi; quizás si me como el que salió peor ella acepte el otro el cual no se veía tan mal.

Antes de salir de la cocina suspire al ver el fiasco que había preparado, trate de parecer lo más segura y tranquila frente a ella, seguramente se burlaría de mi si me ve preocupada por esto.

Al salir quede completamente asombrada. Nozomi puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que yo trataba de no temblar y dejar caer los platos que llevaba en las manos, y no era para menos, verla con aquel vestido, ver su gran sonrisa en su blanco rostro completamente limpio. Sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir desesperado dentro de mi pecho. Trate de hablar lo mejor que podía; "Te vez li… bien con ese vestido", en que estaba pensando, sabía que se vería realmente linda pero esto era completamente diferente; era realmente hermosa, y no solo por el vestido, sino por… Tengo que mantenerme tranquila, realmente no es para tanto. Volví mi vista a ella y trate de verme lo más tranquila que podía, pase mi mirada por todo su cuerpo y me detuve completamente sorprendida al ver algo que no me esperaba. A ella no le parecía molestar, pero cada que Nozomi respiraba, aquel vestido azul parecía que hacia su mayor esfuerzo para no romperse en la parte del pecho. Desvié mi vista, estoy segura que estoy completamente roja en este momento, porque se me ocurre pensar en esas cosas tan… tan anormales en un momento así.

Tome un respiro, parece que no vio la reacción que tuve anteriormente, o si me vio parece que Nozomi sabe guardar muy bien las expresiones que hace. Puse los platos en la mesa mientras ella también se sentaba en frente de ella. "Bueno, al menos parece ser que le gusta la apariencia, y el olor también es delicioso." Creo que la mermelada le dará un buen sabor, Arisa me dijo que solo pusiera un poco, aunque no se quien le puede poner algo dulce a un platillo salado, como sea, quien soy yo para criticar la receta, pero por alguna razón estoy segura que olvido algo importante.

Su reacción me lo dijo todo, realmente apesto en la cocina, porque no le hice caso a mi hermana y aprendí a cocinar cuando ella me lo dijo. Estoy segura que Nozomi solo sonríe para compadecerse del mal sabor del platillo, pero que le voy a hacer. No puedo revertir lo que hice, estoy completamente avergonzada.

Nozomi dijo que le gusto a pesar de su reacción anterior, lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Realmente me hace muy feliz que le haya gustado, tal vez a la próxima le prepare algo más delicioso aun…

* * *

 _*Arenque bajo el abrigo: es un platillo típico Ruso el cual consiste en una mezcla de verduras, envolviendo el pescado (en este caso arenque), huevo y (lo que Elichi olvido) Mayonesa (sin mermelada por favor)_

Espero que les guste este Omake el cual no afecta para nada a la historia principal. Este capitulo solo es un pequeño complemento de el capitulo anterior pero ahora desde la perspectiva de Eli. De esa manera no repercute para nada en la historia y no se le tiene que tomar demasiado en serio; solo lo quise subirlo porque me pareció divertido y me gusto las reacciones que podía tener Elichi...

Por alguna razón (Creo que solo yo lo pienso) desde que conocí a Eli me dio la perspectiva de una chica bastante fuerte, pero realmente últimamente he pensado que nunca supo como cocinar algo, es un poco extraño, pero no me parece la chica que le guste mucho la cocina. Así que mi pequeña historia con ella es que desde que entro a preparatoria y vivía sola, no comió nada preparado por ella hasta que llego Arisa o Nozomi a cocinarle jejeje... ya se es demasiado extraño.

Finalmente, lamento mucho si los capítulos pasados tuvieron alguna falta ortográfica. ¿Que porque lo digo hasta ahora? pues estaba leyendo el capitulo pasado y me di cuenta de que escribí Tubo en lugar de tuvo, fue realmente frustrante para mi.

Finalmente muchas gracias por sus Reviews, las contestare todas sus dudas en el capitulo siguiente ya que este no es un capitulo en si... pero muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia y esperarla con ansias esta semana...

En Fin Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Reviews.


	12. XII: Decisiones

**Decisiones.**

Los rayos del sol del ocaso pasaban por la puerta e iluminaban la silueta de la chica frente a nosotras; su respiración era acelerada, grandes bocanadas de aire salían de su boca; llevó las manos a sus rodillas tratando de calmar un poco el cansancio.

Después de unos segundos se fue incorporando, su rostro mostraba desesperación y preocupación. Se acercó lentamente a nosotras, cada paso era más lento que el anterior. Nozomi la miraba completamente impresionada al igual que yo. Cuando Umi estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomo de los hombros a Nozomi la cual se sobresaltó al sentir el tacto de Umi y tener su rostro angustiado tan cerca de ella.

–Han-Hanayo… –Levanto su mirada hacia mí y me dejo ver su rostro con coartadas y sus ojos completamente irritados y rojos. –Por-por favor… ella se llevó… a Hanayo.

Me impresiono su mirada, era tan diferente a la de la noche anterior. Pude saber por sus ojos irritados que había estado llorando hace poco, se veía completamente triste.

–Umi… Umi-chan. –Mire a Nozomi; había llevado su mano gentilmente a la cabeza de Umi y acariciaba lentamente su gran cabellera azulada. –Cálmate… Dinos que paso… -Sus palabras salieron como un susurro, pero tenían un sentimiento que me pareció casi maternal.

Umi apretó sus parpados al escuchar la voz de Nozomi, libero un ligero suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior. Poco a poco, Umi fue levantando la cabeza para encarar a Nozomi, sus ojos castaños brillaron al encontrarse con la mirada de Nozomi mientras que ella solo consiguió poner una sonrisa tranquilizadora que incluso me hizo sentir relajada a mí.

–Ella… –Umi tomo una gran bocanada de aire. –Yo quería protegerla… –Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y sus palabras empezaron a salir entrecortadas. –No-No creí que Ko-Kotori llegara hasta ese extremo. –Sus palabras se silenciaban de vez en cuando con su llanto; al verla de esa manera no pude evitar sentirme terrible. Volví mi vista a Nozomi, su mirada estaba ensombrecida, y su labio inferir temblaba con nerviosismo. –Lo siento Nozomi… no quería que ella pasara por todo esto.

–No… No te preocupes Umi-chan… –Susurro cerca del rostro de Umi. –Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada… Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

–Tu madre… –Umi hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada de los ojos de Nozomi. –Quiero decir… Sui-sama se la llevo. –Umi respiro profundamente; yo no entendía de lo que hablaban, pero escuchar el nombre de la madre de Nozomi me sobresalto. Ella no me conto mucho de ella, pero es extraño que reaccionaran ambas de esa forma. Nozomi me había dicho que había sido amable y muy amiga de su mamá.

–Ya-Ya veo Umi-chan… –Nozomi levanto su rostro y tomo a Umi de la barbilla para que volviera a verla a los ojos. –No tienes que preocuparte por ella entonces. Estoy segura que estará mejor con madre que con cualquier otra persona. –Me quede viendo el rostro de Nozomi, trataba lo mejor que podía en sonreírle a Umi para reconfortarla, pero su sonrisa parecía algo forzada y trasmitía todo menos tranquilidad.

– ¡No lo entiendes Nozomi! –Umi levanto desesperada su rostro dejando que las lágrimas en sus ojos resbalaran por sus mejillas. – ¡Ella piensa hacer el ritual de bruja con Hanayo…! –Tomo un respiro, nos dejó oír un grito ahogado. –En las condiciones que esta… Hanayo no lo lograra. –La mire asombrada, lentamente me acerque a ella y extendí mi mano tratando de llamar su atención, mi mano aun temblaba de miedo por ella.

– ¿Qué-Qué fue lo que paso cuando nos fuimos? –Mis palabras salieron casi como un susurro, entrecortadas por el miedo o tal vez impotencia, al ver a aquella chica en esa situación. Umi me volteo a ver con su rostro lleno de frustración; frunció el ceño apenas mi mirada se encontró con la de ella.

– ¿Eli, cierto? –Pregunto con cierta molestia. Se despegó un poco de Nozomi y llevo sus manos a sus ojos para secar las lágrimas con sus muñecas. –La causante de todo esto… Si tan solo Hanayo no te hubiera conocido. –Musito entre dientes, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con amenaza de una luz ambarina.

–Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, y lo sabes… ¿Cierto, Umi-chan? –Hablo repentinamente Nozomi, el tono que uso nos paralizo a ambas, tenía cierto tono de molestia y de sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras. Umi frunció mas el ceño, alejo su mirada de la mía dejando salir un gran suspiro.

–Cuando ustedes se fueron… Nosotras hicimos todo lo posible por sellar la magia que desprendía Hanayo, tus familiares –Volteo a ver a Nozomi de nuevo –, se esforzaron por mantener a salvo a Hanayo, al igual que nosotras tres… Logramos contenerla pero nosotras también nos encontrábamos muy débiles… Me costó demasiado rastrearlas hasta aquí sin magia… –Esbozo una sonrisa triste, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. –Kotori huyo cuando pudo y fue a buscar a Sui-sama… le conto todo… –Umi comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. –Dijo que era lo mejor para Hanayo aceptar el gran poder de la bruja protectora… simplemente se esfumaron frente a nosotras… Ni Honoka ni yo pudimos protegerla como es debido… Lo siento Nozomi, si no hubiéramos sido tan tercas.

–Calma Umi-chan. –Nozomi tomo sorpresivamente a Umi de la cintura y la acerco a ella envolviéndola con sus brazos, dejando que la cabeza de Umi descansara en su hombro. Sentí algo extraño al ver esa escena, mordí mi labio y desvié la mirada de ellas. –Tal vez Kotori-chan tenga razón… Sera lo mejor para ella... –Nozomi comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la larga cabellera azul de Umi. –Madre sabe lo que hace… –Sus palabras salieron en un susurro, por alguna razón me causo cierta desazón.

– ¡VA A MORIR! –Grito Umi con desesperación, ambas la miramos completamente impresionadas. – ¡Ella no lo conseguirá…! Por favor Nozomi… Salva a tu hermana…

Nozomi libero un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y trato de poner una sonrisa en sus labios. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte en ese momento, tenía miedo de las palabras de Umi, no quería que terminara de esa forma, tenía miedo que la perdida de Hanayo causara una gran tristeza en Nozomi y en aquellas chicas.

–Ve… Nozomi. –Dije cabizbaja en un suspiro apenas audible. –Esto no puede terminar así… Sabes que Umi tiene razón… Yo vi a Hanayo tan cambiada que me causo miedo… –Me acerque a ellas y encare a ambas chicas, al ver sus rostros llenos de asombro, pude sentir que mis palabras salían con determinación. –Ella también estaba sufriendo… Cuando me acerque a ella y la tuve entre mis brazos, pude sentir la tristeza en su corazón… esa obscuridad que se apodero de ella… Hanayo no merece esto.

–Elichi… –Nozomi me miro con tanto a sombro que me costó ver su rostro de esa forma. –No es tan simple… No creo que lleguemos a tiempo.

–Te vas a rendir tan pronto. –Fruncí el ceño y mordí mi labio inferior con frustración. –No puedo creer que digas eso Nozomi… No voy a creer esa mentira tan grande de tu parte Nozomi… –Inhale una bocanada de aire con molestia. –Sé que tú también estas preocupada por ella, lo veo en tus ojos… Estas haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no romper en llanto frente a nosotras. El rostro que ahora tienes es una gran mentira. No quiero a volver a ver esa sonrisa falsa en tu rostro… –Murmure más para mí que para las chicas que me veían completamente impresionadas.

Los ojos de Nozomi se ensancharon más al escuchar mis palabras, su iris verde parecía casi diminuto y temblaba mientras mantenía la vista con mis ojos. Sus labios se separaron lentamente, parecía que quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Comenzó a temblar mientras me miraba, creo que no esperaba para nada las palabras que le dije. Comencé a sentirme culpable por la mirada de Nozomi, creí que en cualquier momento se molestaría conmigo y se iría sin decir nada más. Desvié mi mirada de la de ella y en tan solo un momento extendí mi mano temblorosa para lograr alcanzarla. Trate de hablar pero me detuve al ver el rostro de Nozomi completamente paralizado mientras que un par de lágrimas brillantes salían de sus cristalinos ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas. Dure un par de segundos viendo aquella escena frente a mí, me parecieron horas viendo el rostro de Nozomi de esa forma, mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo desesperado pero se sentía muy diferente a lo que había sentido anteriormente; esta vez realmente sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho. Finalmente Nozomi apretó fuerte sus parpados dejando que las lágrimas continuaran saliendo y miro hacia el suelo. Quede completamente impresionada al verla de nuevo al rostro, en sus labios esbozaba una sonrisa tan deslumbrante y completamente diferente a la que hubiera visto antes en su rostro, era casi mágica. Mi corazón volvió a golpear mi pecho pero esta vez sentí una calidez apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo.

–Tie-Tienes razón Elichi… –Susurro sin mirarme a los ojos. –Me descubriste. –Dejo salir de su boca una ligera risita la cual me estremeció por completo. –Eres bastante extraña… –Abrí mi boca y suspire levemente; quede completamente atontada por su sonrisa y las palabras que salieron de su boca, me había quitado por completo el habla aquellas acciones completamente inesperadas para mí.

–La salvaras entonces… Nozomi… –Escuche la voz lejana de Umi, por un momento olvide por completo su presencia. Nozomi asintió lentamente con su cabeza mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de Umi.

–Tengo que hacerlo… Ya le hice suficiente daño a Hanayo… –Desvió su mirada a la puerta de entrada, el sol se había ocultado por completo y los rayos de luz de luna entraban por la puerta como si tuvieran vida propia.

–Iré… ¡Iré con-contigo Nozomi! –Hable desesperada tratando de captar la atención de Nozomi, ella volteo su rostro con pesadez. –Quiero estar cerca de… Quiero saber que vas a estar bien con todo esto. –Comencé a caminar lentamente hasta donde estaban esas dos chicas.

–No Elichi. –Me volteo a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Ya no te puedes involucrar más en todo esto. –Negó repentinamente con la cabeza– Ya no quiero que te involucres más en todo esto.

–Pero Nozomi yo…

– ¿Qué? –Se acercó de nuevo a mí sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, esta vez parecía algo intimidadora. – ¿Que dirás Elichi…? ¿Te protegeré…? –Abrí con asombro mis ojos. –Eso no es tan simple, ya te lo dije. No quiero que vengas conmigo… –Acerco su mano y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla. –Todo este asunto de magia y brujas termino para ti… Lo que sigue ya no es de tu incumbencia. –Oculte mi mirada viendo hacia el suelo, apreté los dientes con frustración e instintivamente aleje la mano de Nozomi, que acariciaba tiernamente mi mejilla, de un manotazo, me dolió realmente hacerlo, pero no podía dejar que siguiera diciendo eso.

–Así es como quieres que termine, Nozomi. –Mi voz salió con molestia. –No pretendes que olvide todo lo que paso, así sin más.

–Hazle caso humana. –Umi hablo repentinamente mientras caminaba a lado de Nozomi. –Serias de más ayuda si no estorbas más en este asunto… después de todo estamos dejando que vuelvas a tu vida normal…

–No quiero escuchar eso de ti… –Encare con la mirada molesta a esa chica, sus ojos comenzaron a birlar al encontrase con los míos. –Ustedes casi me mata y pretende que lo olvide todo así como si nada…

–Elichi, es lo mejor para ti olvidarte de todo lo que paso… –Nozomi me miro con sus ojos apacibles y una sonrisa preocupada. –Esto es lo mejor para pro…

– ¿Que vas a decir Nozomi…? –Comenzaba a sentirme realmente molesta. – ¿Protegerme… tu? –La mire directo a los ojos, mi vista comenzaba a difuminarse. –No me vengas con lo mismo que quisiste negarte de mí… Realmente crees que puedes protegerme mejor que yo a ti.

– ¡No seas terca Eli! –Nozomi se acercó a mí con el ceño fruncido. –Esto va más allá de lo que puedes hacer… Eres una simple humana, eres débil ante estas situaciones, ¿crees poder manejar todo lo desconocido para ti…? –Lanzo un suspiro y aparto su vista de mí. –Apenas si pudiste salvarme ayer, ¿qué te hace creer que puedes ayudarme tu a mi…?

La mire completamente molesta. Un par de lágrimas deslizaron por mis mejillas. Me acerque rápidamente a ella y, como si pasara todo en cámara lenta; la tome de los hombros hasta que logre hacer que me mirara de nuevo a los ojos; estaba tan molesta que fruncí mas el ceño y, al ver su mirada incrédula frente a la situación, levante peligrosamente mi mano en el aire y estampe mi palma contra su mejilla. Sentí como el ardor en mi palma llegaba hasta mi pecho y presionaba fuertemente mi corazón. Lentamente Nozomi levanto su mano y se la llevo a su mejilla enrojecida. En tan solo un momento Nozomi levanto también su mano al aire y la estampo contra mi mejilla. El golpe no fue lo que me dolió, sino, ver el rostro de Nozomi completamente empapado de lágrimas.

–No, pretendas que me olvide tan fácilmente de lo que pasamos juntas… –Me acerque de nuevo a ella y golpe levemente su pecho con mis puños cerrados; sentía una gran impotencia dentro de mí. –No quiero que te vayas tan fácilmente… –Comencé a sollozar, deje que mis lágrimas cayeran y empaparan aquel lindo vestido azul que llevaba puesto Nozomi. –Déjame ser egoísta con esto Nozomi… Si te vas y te pasa algo yo… yo… al menos déjame recordarte… No quiero que esto termine así…

Justo cuando termine de hablar sentí la mano de Nozomi en mi cabeza, aquella cálida sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo de nuevo, levante mi vista para encontrarme de nuevo con la sonrisa mágica de Nozomi. Como es posible que tan solo verla sonreír me haga sentir tan relajada y nostálgica al mismo tiempo.

Nozomi me atrajo más hacia ella y me oprimió mas contra su cuerpo, dejando descansar su cabeza en mi hombro. Acerco su rostro a mi oído y pude sentir su cálido aliento golpear mi rostro.

–Has lo que quieras Elichi. –Sus palabras carecían de significado para mí… "Lo que quería", ella sabía muy bien que es lo que quería, le hice una promesa después de todo.

–Iré. –Levante mi mirada y la mire decidida, las lágrimas deslizaron por mis mejillas enrojecidas. –Aunque no lo quieras… –Nozomi me miro un segundo y después aparto la vista de mí mientras me daba la espalada; escuche el chasquido de sus labios y vi como su vista se encontró con el rostro ensombrecido de Umi

–De acuerdo Elichi. –Susurro. –Prepárate para irte… –Camino hasta donde estaba Umi y se acercó a la puerta. –Pero… –Se detuvo en seco, mi mirada se ensancho al ver los rayos de luna iluminar su cuerpo. –Ya no me hare responsable de lo que te pase… ¿De acuerdo, Elichi? –Camino hasta la salida sin decir nada más, yo la miraba con asombro. Umi me miro un segundo y aparto rápidamente la mirada de la mía mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba Nozomi.

Me quede un momento completamente paralizada; no podía creer la forma en la que se comportó Nozomi, me quede completamente sin habla, sentía como mi labio inferior temblaba frenéticamente al igual que mi corazón latía dentro de mi pecho. Instintivamente lleve lentamente mi mano a mi pecho donde sentía el latir de mi apresurado corazón. Por alguna razón las palabras de Nozomi se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente y, a diferencia de que me sintiera molesta, sus palabras tenían una extraña sensación, como si fueran una llama fría dentro de mí. Apreté los puños fuertemente y di pasos pesados hasta donde estaban esas dos chicas esperando.

…

Era ya muy noche, ni siquiera sé qué hora era en realidad, pero a pesar de la temporada el frio calaba en los huesos. Las nubes ennegrecidas en el cielo se acumulaban y amenazaban con precipitarse en cualquier momento.

Habíamos subido a la azotea del edificio, estaba completamente obscuro en ese lugar, solo la luz de la luna alumbraba un poco el lugar, pero ese no era el momento de sentir miedo por eso, tenía que mostrarme fuerte frente a Nozomi o si no todo lo que dije antes sería una gran mentira para ella.

–Umi-chan… –Nozomi rompió aquel eterno silencio. –Creo que si llevo a Elichi conmigo, no podré llevarte a ti. –Sus palabras calaron en mí, pero aun así no me resignaría por nada. – ¿Estarás bien? –Umi Negó con su cabeza y entrelazo sus manos frente a ella.

–No te preocupes Nozomi, Honoka me prometió que vendría apenas te encontrara. –Sus ojos se encendieron e iluminaron la profunda obscuridad en la que estábamos. –La llamare, dijo que buscaría tu rastro por los alrededores, pero sabes que a ella no se le da bien rastrear olores. –De pronto una luz azulada se combinó con el brillo castaño de sus ojos. Umi ilumino sus manos mientras que de su cabeza emergían aquellas orejas puntiagudas de lobo que había visto antes.

Umi levanto su mano y dejo escapar de sus dedos un pequeño rayo azulado el cual dirigió hacia el cielo nocturno; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto, aquel cumulo de luz exploto en el cielo y desprendió cientos de fragmento luminosos que fueron apagándose cada vez que bajaban de nuevo al suelo. De pronto, a lo lejos se escuchó un gran estruendo, el cielo se volvió a iluminar repentinamente de un tono naranja, parecía como si el sol hubiera salido y se ocultara de nuevo en el horizonte, oculte mi mirada de aquella deslumbrante luz y me lleve mi mano a los ojos tratando de ocultar esa intensa luminosidad de mi vista.

Pasaron un par de minutos, ni Nozomi ni Umi dijeron nada en ese lapso de tiempo, solo se quedaron viendo al cielo, parecía que esperaban algo pacientemente. Hice lo mismo que ellas, me quede viendo el cielo nocturno esperando algo, no sabía que iba ocurrir hasta que vi un par de luces azules, como dos estrellas, acercarse hasta donde estábamos. Rápidamente reconocí aquella mirada, se acercaba velozmente por el cielo nocturno, una brisa golpeo mi rostro e hizo que dejara de ver a aquella chica que se acercaba velozmente.

Mire de nuevo frente a mí para encontrarme con aquel cabello naranja cobrizo y las alas negras y tiesas características de aquella chica. Di un paso hacia atrás tratando de alejarme de ella, de todas, ella era la que más temor me daba, su mirada era extraña, solo podía estremecerme al pensar en la mirada firme con la que una vez me miro en aquella lejana torre de piedra.

–La encontraste Umi-chan. –Hablo con una voz fuerte, su cuerpo aún estaba agitado por el cansancio, sus hombros se levantaban y bajaban con desesperación mientras que de su boca dejaba salir intensas bocanadas de aire. – ¿Nos ayudara…?

–Las ayudare Honoka-chan… –Nozomi se acercó a ambas chicas y les sonrió. –Digamos que alguien me convenció… No tienen que preocuparse más. –Honoka la miro a los ojos y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–Gracias Nozomi-chan. –Se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos. –Siento mucho haber hecho todo lo que hicimos anoche. –Nozomi dejo salir una leve risa.

–Qué extraño que lo digas Honoka-chan, fuiste la única que se disculpó conmigo… A pesar de que ayer querías asesinar al que se pusiera en su camino.

–No quería eso. –Dijo desesperada Honoka. –Yo solo quería que las cosas salieran bien, incluso detuve a Umi-chan de que hiciera una tontería.

– ¿Tontería? –Umi miro molesta a Honoka. –Esa idiota vampiro se pasó con lo que le dijo a Hanayo, no podía dejar eso así. –Umi aparto su mirada de las dos chicas frente a ella y cerró los ojos mientras caminaba hasta donde yo estaba. –Si ya terminaste de hablar es mejor que nos vayamos Honoka.

Honoka camino cerca de Umi, cuando estuvo a mi lado no pude evitar estremecerme; me miro directo a los ojos y pude sentir algo extraño en su mirada, algo frio e indescriptible a pesar de que su rostro era afable.

–Eres la chica de ayer… –Dijo, me costó escuchar sus palabras con claridad. –Siento lo que paso. –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de alejarse de mí y acercarse a Umi. Sus palabras causaron cierta impresión extraña en mí.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a una de las cornisas de la azotea. Quede asombrada al ver a Honoka extender esas largas y negras alas, tomo a Umi de la cintura y volteo a verme una última vez con una sonrisa en los sus labios, me sentí intrigada al ver esa sonrisa y aquella extraña mirada hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo. Ambas emprendieron vuelo y se alejaron rápidamente de donde nosotras estábamos.

– ¿Extraña chica, no crees? –No me percate siquiera de la presencia de Nozomi ni de cuando se puso a mi lado. –Me pregunto, qué tanto guardara en aquella mirada. –Voltee a ver el rostro de Nozomi. –Tantos secretos… –Susurro. –Bueno, después de todo, todo el mundo los tiene, ¿Cierto, Elichi? –Su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa sincera, aparte mi vista de ella y mire de nuevo al cielo nocturno.

–Lo siento… –Dije sin siquiera pensarlo, sin apartar mi mirada del cielo. –Siento ser una molestia para ti. –Escuche un suspiro proveniente de Nozomi.

–Ya no importa eso Elichi… –Nozomi se puso frente a mi captando mi atención. –A fin de cuentas es lo que escogiste.

–Pero no lo niegas para nada. –Sonreí tristemente.

–No lo niego, porque sigo pensando que estarías mejor si te quedaras… –Acerco su mano a la mía y lentamente entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. –Pero todo lo que diga ya no servirá de nada.

–Puedo cuidarme sola. –Levante la vista con desesperación. –No necesito que tú me protejas todo el tiempo… se las consecuencias que puede traer ir contigo…

–Ya lo sé Elichi… has mostrado ser fuerte… –Nozomi aparto la vista de la mía, en sus labios se apreciaba una sonrisa triste la cual me daba cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad. –Yo también me disculpo Elichi… Creo que hable de más, pero entiende que lo que quiero es que estés a salvo.

– ¡Al igual que yo! –Dije repentinamente. –Como pretendes que esté tranquila si no se lo que te sucederá haya donde vayas. –Yo misma me asombre con mis palabras, aquel extraño sentimiento volvió a mi mente e hizo que se me acelerara el corazón… Definitivamente Nozomi me importaba demasiado.

–Eres demasiado terca Elichi. –Escuche su melodiosa risa, me volví a sentir tranquila pero mi corazón no dejo de latir. – ¿Nos vamos? –Extendió su mano frente a mí con afán de que la sostuviera. Mi mano tembló y titubee un poco al ver la mano de Nozomi frente a mí, al sentir la calidez que desprendía pude sentirme con determinación para ir junto a ella.

Nozomi me arrastro suavemente de la mano y se subió a una de las cornisas de la azotea, soltó mi mano y extendió ambos brazos frente a ella. Su cabello purpura brillo iluminando la obscuridad de aquel lugar, desprendía una calidez que, a pesar de que no la sentía dentro de mí, recordaba el calor que trasmitió dentro de mi cuerpo la noche anterior. En sus manos apareció la rustica escoba de madera que ya conocía muy bien, la tomo con sus manos y volteo rápidamente a encontrar su mirada con la mía. Me miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a extender su mano frente a mí. La tome con una mirada decidida, de pronto, el color de la luz purpura de su cabello cambio estrepitosamente para alumbrar todo el lugar de un tono esmeralda brillante que provenía de sus ojos. Sonreí al verla y al tomar de nuevo su mano, mi corazón latía fuertemente, mi mirada impávida tenia completa determinación, no podía tener miedo ahora y retractarme de lo que dije antes. Suavemente Nozomi me atrajo a su lado y me tomo de la cintura. La escoba comenzó a separarse del suelo y se quedó firme frente a nosotras. Nozomi se sentó de lado en la escoba y yo la imite, me sentí insegura en esa posición, pero al sentir la mirada de Nozomi en la mía no podía pensar con claridad si el golpeteo intenso de mi corazón era por miedo a caer o por la chica que tenía frente a mí.

Tome un respiro mientras que Nozomi aparto sus manos de mi cintura; tomo el mango de la escoba con una mano y con la otra que tenía libre busco y apretó fuertemente mi mano cuando la sintió cerca de ella. Me miro con una gran sonrisa mágica en su rostro y volteo su vista rápidamente hacia el horizonte obscurecido. No podía dejar de verla en ese momento; sentí una sacudida cuando la escoba se comenzó a separar del suelo e instintivamente me aferre con todas mis fuerzas a la cintura de Nozomi, oculte mi mirada en su espalda cuando sentí la fría brisa golpear mi rostro y, cuando sentí que nos separábamos de aquel edificio del que partimos, levante mi rostro para ver la luna tan cerca de nosotras que pensé que podía tocarla.

–Es bonito, ¿no crees Elichi? –Apenas si pude escuchar sus palabras. A Pesar de que ya había experimentado algo como eso, no pude ver la magnificencia como ahora lo hacía.

Cientos de luces bajo nosotras resplandecían como si fueran estrellas en el suelo, la brisa fría golpeaba nuestros rostros y hacia volar nuestro cabello libremente.

Mire un momento la espalda de Nozomi, como si mi vista estuviera pegada a ella. Sentí como mis labios se ensanchaban y un sentimiento de felicidad inundaba mi cuerpo. En ese momento sentí mi sonrisa como nunca hubiera pensado en mi vida. Acerque mi cabeza a la espalda de Nozomi y descanse a su lado sin soltarla ni un momento.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, para serles sinceros, este es un capitulo que me gusto mucho ya que lo que siente Eli por Nozomi esta floreciendo poco a poco y se va dando cuento de lo que siente al estar junto a ella y, claro, no todo tiene que ser felicidad, también hay discusiones pero para el bien de ambas, como si realmente estuvieran en una relación y buscaran protegerse mutuamente; no se lo que piensen ustedes me gustaría saber su opinión... ¿Que vendrá después de esto? ¿Las cosas se calmaran o irán a peor con el asunto de Hanayo? ¿Porque Eli le tiene miedo a Honoka y a su mirada extraña?

Muchas gracias por sus review de capítulos pasados:

Jessica: hola mucho gusto, que bueno que te gusta mucho la historia, se que la subo lentamente, pero el tiempo me consume jejeje, que pena que no quieras HonoxUmi, si es un amor Ok no jajaja

SilentDrago: Ya vez poco a poco se va entendiendo mejor la historia, espero ir avanzando un poco mas rapido para que no se pierda el hilo... Pero el HonoxUmi esta bonito al igual que el KotoxUmi :'(... Y si, Eli puede ser valiente para salvar a Nozomi pero no para cocinarle algo como es debido, pero ya sabes como es la rubia.

Graac: Te diré (ya que no es spoiler) que omitió muchas cosas, y de echo casi descubres el gran misterio del capitulo anterior el cual nade se dio cuenta, o si se dio cuenta no lo dejo en las reviews... Pues a mi realmente no me gusta mucho el drama, siempre, todo lo que leo termina mal y me hace sentir realmente triste. finalmente, muchas gracias por seguir disfrutando mi historia y por las lindas palabras de apoyo que me escribes en cada capitulo. Por ultimo, me gustaría preguntar a que te referías con que el capitulo anterior te pareció un poco triste, realmente no lo entendí bien a pesar de que se que era triste toda la situación al final salio bien, supongo...

Sin Mas Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por Sus Reviews


	13. XIII: Miedos

**Miedos.**

El frio helaba mis huesos, y era aún peor sentir la fría briza del aire golpear directo en todo mi cuerpo. A pesar de eso yo estaba completamente inmersa en el paisaje; tratando de sentir de vez en cuando las nubes que parecían tan esponjosas y hacían que mis manos quedaran húmedas y frías. Admiraba la belleza del paisaje nocturno que, a diferencia de la ciudad, las estrellas cubrían en un manto brillante todo el cielo. Por último, lejana frente a mí, tenía a la gran luna llena, tan brillante y gigante que podía sentir que con tan solo estirar mi mano podría alcanzarla y sentir su textura en mis dedos.

Podía soportar el frio en todo momento ya que frente a mí, el cuerpo cálido de Nozomi me daba calor. Poco a poco me acercaba más a ella y sentía su cuerpo contra el mío; me aferraba mas a ella por cada turbulencia que había y, sin que se diera cuenta, acercaba de vez en cuando mi mano a su brillante cabello purpura para sentir su suavidad.

A pesar del hermoso paisaje, me comenzaba a sentir cansada de estar en aquella escoba de madera. No sabía cuánto tiempo ya hacía desde que nos alejamos de la ciudad y empezamos a ver bajo nuestros pies los verdes y oscurecidos campos, y los grandes árboles erguirse hasta nuestra altura; el paisaje bajo nuestros pies definitivamente no era tan hermoso como en la ciudad, todo era obscuridad.

De pronto, sentí una sensación fría en mi rostro. Levante mi cara y vi frente a mí las ennegrecidas nubes que llevaban consigo un manto de lluvia cristalina que caía mas adelante. Cientos de gotas golpeaban nuestros rostros y me hacían imposible ver más allá de mi propia nariz. Nozomi se estremeció y la escoba comenzó a tambalearse al compás de sus temblores constantes. De pronto, su cabello purpura brillo en la profunda obscuridad y de la nada, un manto de una luz purpura nos protegió de la lluvia que caía en nuestras cabezas, no podía estar más asombrada y maravillada al ver a Nozomi hacer eso.

–Me temo que tenemos que seguir a pie Elichi –Hablo por fin Nozomi, parecía que no hubiera escuchado su voz en siglos porque, al escucharla, sentí un vuelco en mi corazón que me sorprendió–, ya no falta mucho para llegar a la aldea, pero tenemos que atravesar un bosque.

– ¿Bosque? –baje la mirada y entre el manto de lluvia logre ver a lo lejos un cumulo de árboles tan juntos que parecían una muralla impenetrable.

Cientos de árboles se erguían frente a mí, en la obscuridad de la noche se veían tan tétricos y tenebrosos. Nozomi comenzó a descender lenta y suavemente acercándonos cada vez más a aquel bosque obscuro. Para ser sincera, comencé a temblar apenas estuvimos cerca y vi que la obscuridad era tal que apenas alcanzaba a ver mi mano frente a mí.

Cuando estuvimos en tierra comencé a tiritar de frio, el manto purpura que Nozomi había puesto antes sobre nuestras cabezas comenzaba a perder luminiscencia y desaparecía poco a poco, haciéndome sentir de nuevo las frías gotas de lluvia en mi rostro.

Nozomi se comenzó a alejar de mí y se acercó a la entrada de aquel obscuro bosque. Yo la trate de seguir lo más cerca posible, no podía dejar que me viera asustada sino todo el valor que tome por venir con ella sería solo una farsa para ella, mis palabras perderían credibilidad y seguramente Nozomi me reprocharía diciendo que lo mejor era que me quedara aquí, y que no la siguiera más atreves de aquel bosque, pero aun así no podía ocultar el miedo que sentía por entrar.

Podía escuchar el viento silbar entre las hojas de los árboles, era un sonido tan fuerte y para nada tranquilizante; escuche ramas crujir a lo lejos haciendo eco en todo el lugar; las gotas de lluvia pasaban por las ramas de los árboles y se escuchaba el agua acumularse como si de una cascada se tratase. Pero, lo que más me atemorizo, fueron los cientos de susurros provenir de aquel bosque; susurros humanos, susurros de voces extrañas, lamentos; cientos de tétricas voces hacían eco y salían hasta la entrada del bosque con una briza fría y enrarecida. No podía ocultar más mi miedo, comencé a temblar frenéticamente, sentí mis piernas fallar y mi mente comenzó a sentirse distante. Escuchando cada vez más fuertes aquellas voces a lo lejos, mi cabeza comenzó a punzar dolorosamente; aquel dolor parecía como el de la vez que conocí a Nozomi. Comencé a sentirme aturdida, mareada; el dolor en mi cabeza se incrementaba y me era imposible hasta mantener los ojos abiertos.

– ¿Elichi...? –La voz de Nozomi se escuchó distante, distorsionada; pero al oírla, el dolor punzante desapareció poco a poco. Sentí la mano de Nozomi descansar en mi hombro, sentí la calidez de su mano trasmitirse por todo mi cuerpo. Lentamente abrí los ojos y lo primero que logre ver fue el rostro preocupado de Nozomi; sus ojos parecían tan grandes y brillantes en ese momento que me sorprendió lo hermosos que se veían– ¿Estas bien…? Ya no falta mucho, solo tenemos que cruzar el bosque, pero no te preocupes Elichi –Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Nozomi, mientras sus suaves dedos acariciaban mi mejilla–, si estas junto a mí no te pasara nada. Conozco este bosque muy bien, no te preocupes Elichi.

–Nozomi… –Mis palabras salieron como un susurro, lentamente levante mi mano y aprisione los dedos de Nozomi contra mi mejilla–, lo siento, después de todo lo que dije, yo…

– ¿Tienes miedo? –Aparte apenada mi mirada de la de ella y asentí levemente con la cabeza; me sentía completamente inútil en ese momento– Ya veo…

No aparte la mirada del suelo en ningún momento, me sentía completamente avergonzada y derrotada. A pesar de todo, yo no había sido completamente sincera con las palabras que le dije antes a Nozomi.

De pronto, una luz esmeralda ilumino por completo el lugar, rápidamente levante el rostro y quede completamente maravillada. De las manos de Nozomi se creaba una pequeña flama, verde y brillante como una esmeralda; ilumino por completo su rostro. Tenía que admitirlo, se veía hermosa con la luz iluminando su blanca piel; sentí que mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en mi pecho por la emoción que sentía en ese momento. Di un paso hacia Nozomi la cual, al darse cuenta de mi rostro, puso una sonrisa enorme en el suyo, era tan… mágica.

–Así que ese es tu miedo… –Se acercó a mí, la flama verde comenzó a desprenderse de sus dedos y floto suavemente a su lado–, es bueno tener miedos, todos el mundo los tiene, es mejor tenerlos siempre presentes a tratar de suprimirlos… Así sabrás contra que luchar. –Sus palabras me dejaron impresionada y completamente sin habla; tenían cierta desazón pero se sentían bien para mí.

–Nozomi… –Me acerque más a ella. Sentí la luz esmeralda muy cerca de mí– ¿Cuál es tu miedo…? –Dije en un susurro apenas audible. Nozomi me sonrió y me dio la espalda, no me esperaba para nada esa acción de su parte.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia aquel bosque dejándome completamente absorta en mis propios pensamientos; sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que más decir. Tal vez mi pregunta fue demasiado para ella, pero la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios era diferente a las que había visto antes, me causaba molestia, me causaba miedo, melancolía. De pronto, Nozomi me volteo a ver con aquella extraña sonrisa adornando su rostro, extendió su mano hacia mí, é inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

–Vamos Elichi… –sus palabras salieron animadas de su boca, pero me causaban cierta intranquilidad–, no te alejes de mí, es un largo camino hasta la aldea.

Libere un suspiro y comencé a caminar lentamente hasta donde me estaba esperando, tome su mano que se sentía fría y temblorosa junto a la mía, era una extraña sensación que me lleno de incertidumbre. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien con Nozomi en ese momento, pero no quería averiguar más acerca de eso…, al menos no aun.

…

Mis pies comenzaban a sentirse pesados, las plantas de mis pies dolían tanto que apenas podía seguirle el paso a Nozomi; la cual me jalaba insistentemente del brazo, a pesar de que yo me comenzaba a convertir en una carga para ella. Pero no podía evitarlo, habíamos estado caminando por aquel siniestro bosque demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba llegando a mi límite.

A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por continuar, al final no pude más y me detuve en seco; soltando la mano de Nozomi y haciendo que se volviera hacia mí con impresión.

–Lo-lo siento… –Hable difícilmente debido a los jadeos que salían de mi boca por el cansancio. Lentamente Nozomi se acercó a mi lado– Solo dame un momento. –El suelo estaba húmedo por la lluvia, pero no me importo en lo absoluto, estaba tan cansada que solo me deje caer pesadamente en él.

–No Elichi… –Levante la vista para encontrarme con el rostro preocupado de Nozomi, no me espera para nada esa reacción de parte de ella, pero debido al cansancio que sentía no le tome mucha importancia–, yo soy la que se debería disculpar, no considere que un humano cualquiera podría atravesar este bosque –Nozomi se sentó a mi lado–. Desde que era niña cruzaba este bosque tan fácilmente que no pensé que otra persona no pudiera hacerlo –libero una ligera risita, no pude evitar contagiarme de su alegría. Aunque sea un pequeño momento, me sentí feliz a pesar de estar en ese siniestro bosque–, tomate tú tiempo, ya casi llegamos, hay una cabaña a las afueras del bosque, ahí nos encontraremos con las demás chicas, podrás descansar un rato y seguiremos nuestro camino al amanecer.

– ¿Y qué hay de Hanayo? –Dije instintivamente al darme cuenta lo tranquila que se mostraba en esa situación; ni siquiera me daba la sensación de que estuviera preocupada, incluso antes de que saliéramos de mi apartamento había mantenido esa tranquilidad en sus rostro– Crees que sea buena idea descansar a pesar de…

–Está bien Elichi –Dijo con tranquilidad, no parecía para nada preocupada, pero sus palabras me parecieron distantes–. Umi-chan dijo que madre quería hacer el ritual con Hanayo –Nozomi puso una mirada extraña en sus ojos, mientras veía hacia la obscuridad de aquel bosque–, eso quiere decir que Hanayo no corre ningún peligro, y debe seguir con vida… lo presiento –Lentamente se llevó una mano al pecho y oprimió su puño suavemente contra el– Estoy segura que madre no le haría daño a Hanayo… –Las palabras de Nozomi salieron en un murmuro apenas audible para mí.

–Nozomi… –Quería acercar mi mano a su hombro y reconfortarla como había hecho ella anteriormente conmigo, pero me detuve al ver aquella sonrisa distante en su rostro; no quería verla más así, parecía que detrás de esa sonrisa ocultaba cientos de cosas, cosas que tal vez no me concernían pero que a pesar de eso quería saber. Aparte mi mano temblorosa y la aleje lentamente del cuerpo de Nozomi, sintiendo una decepción y tristeza tan grande dentro de mí.

–Como sea Elichi… –Dijo con voz un poco más animada–, aun no me cuentas quien eres… –Sus palabras me dejaron asombrada, no me esperaba para nada esa pregunta, sentí incluso el calor acumularse en mis mejillas y una gran vergüenza apoderarse de mí– Lo prometiste Elichi –Reprocho divertida Nozomi mientras se pegaba más a mí. Volví a olvidar por completo la sonrisa triste de Nozomi y me concentré por completo en sus palabras–, quiero saber la historia de mi salvadora...

–Mi historia no es para nada interesante –Nozomi no despego la mirada de la mía, parecía un poco intimidante con esa sonrisa en su rostro viéndome fijamente–. Está bien… –no pude negarme a esa mirada penetrante con la que me veía–, pero te aseguro que no es tan sorprendente como la tuya.

–Aun así quiero saber más de ti Elichi… de la vida de una humana normal.

Lance un gran suspiro y mire a los ojos brillantes de Nozomi. Aparte mi mirada de la de ella y mire hacia el cielo; algunas estrellas se alcanzaban a ver entre las densas copas de los árboles.

Comencé a contarle mi historia a Nozomi, o mejor dicho, comencé a narrarle lo más parecido a lo que recordaba. No le conté mi vida como lo era, si no como la recordaba de un par de noches anteriores; cuando tuve aquellas visiones después de haber salvado a Nozomi del ataque de Hanayo, eso era lo más lúcido que recordaba mi vida. En aquella ocasión podía sentir como si revivieran mis más escondidos recuerdos, incluso algunos que hasta yo misma desconocía, como si los volviera a vivir en carne propia; pero después de todo era lo que había vivido hasta ahora, Nozomi parecía disfrutar escuchándome. No le conté todo, omití algunas cosas que quería guardar para mí; como la muerte de mi abuela, el cómo era yo antes de que muriera y algunas cosas que atesoraba en mis días de infancia. A pesar de eso Nozomi parecía satisfecha y, al final de mi relato, me vio directo a los ojos y puso una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Sentí el tacto de su mano entrelazarse con mis dedos haciéndome sentir un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

– ¿Y cuál es tu deseo? –Su pregunta me dejo completamente impresionada, fue tan repentina que las palabras se quedaban en mi garganta.

– ¿Deseo? –Dije con mis labios temblorosos.

–Claro, sé que me ocultas muchas cosas, pero estoy segura que estuviste feliz de pasar los días con tu abuela –Nozomi libero una ligera risa–, de la forma en que me lo cuentas estoy segura que fue una persona importante para ti. Pero aun así todo lo que me dices son cosas que te pasaron, nunca me dijiste lo que quisiste hacer tu…

–Yo… –Comenzaba a comprender un poco más, pero aun así sus palabras me dejaban completamente aturdida. Parece que Nozomi pudo intuir mejor la historia que le contaba y descubrió cosas que ni siquiera yo me imaginaba

–No tienes que decirlo si no quieres Elichi –Nozomi se levantó lentamente y se apartó de mi lado–. De cualquier forma yo tampoco te dije todo sobre mí.

En ese momento sentí unas ganas impresionantes de abrazarla, y no sabía el por qué. Tal vez fue porque ella era la primera persona en ver más allá de mí fría personalidad; mucho más allá de las cosas banales de mi vida; mucho más allá de un destino predeterminado para mi escogido por mi madre. Sentía ganas terribles de llorar rememorando todo eso de nuevo.

Lentamente me levante y tome la muñeca de Nozomi llamando de nuevo su atención.

–Bailar… –Dije sin pensarlo, incluso sentí un vuelco en el corazón cuando lo mencione–, mi mayor deseo era bailar –Mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente–, como mi abuela –Tal vez fueron por las palabras de Nozomi, pero sentía que podía contarle todo en ese momento, la forma en la que me sentía en el pasado, y como me siento ahora–. Ella murió y yo deje de sentir ese deseo –Sentí como las palabras se agolpaban en mi garganta y salían entrecortadas–. Cuando ella murió me sentí muy decepcionada, no sabía que más hacer, yo no era buena para nada… –Susurre hasta que las palabras salieron sin fuerza de mi boca–, siempre odie la idea de que mi abuela ya no estuviera a mi lado… –No levante la mirada, sentía una gran frustración dentro de mí.

– ¿Bailar? –Nozomi se acercó a mí, levante rápidamente mi rostro para encontrarme con su enorme sonrisa y sus deslumbrantes ojos; parecía que ignoraba completamente lo que dije antes– Quien pensaría que la terca y fría Elichi le gustaría algo como eso. –Dijo tranquilamente, sin una pisca de ironía. Me hizo sentir feliz.

–Es extraño, ¿cierto? –Sentí un par de lágrimas deslizar por mis mejillas– Nunca podría hacerlo. –Nozomi acerco su mano a mi rostro y limpio las lágrimas que bajaban por mis parpados.

–No lo creo Elichi… –Dijo casi en un susurro. –Yo también tenía un sueño similar.

– ¿Cuál era? –Nozomi pareció titubear entre decirme o no, pero, a pesar de lo que pensé, su sonrisa se ensancho más y me vio directo a los ojos.

–Yo quería ser Florista, ya te lo había dicho Elichi. –Hizo una pausa, su mirada parecía distante. –Pero yo quería algo más que eso… Quería salir al mundo y desprenderme de toda responsabilidad… –Dijo en un susurro. Pensé que al menos era un avance que me estuviera diciendo eso, ya que parecía costarle hablar mucho acerca de ella.

–Yo sé que podrás realizar tu sueño… –La mirada de Nozomi continuo distante a pesar de lo que dije, parecía que no había escuchado. Tenía un extraño sentimiento dentro de mí al verla de esa forma.

–Prométeme que bailaremos alguna vez… –Sus palabras me sorprendieron, fueron tan repentinas que hicieron que me olvidara de toda la tristeza anterior–, juntas… –Dijo en un susurro y con una gran sonrisa mágica en su rostro.

Asentí instintivamente y completamente desconcertada. Tal vez lo dijo para alivianar la tensión que sentíamos en ese momento, pero el escucharlo me hizo… feliz, al menos eso creo, no sabía cómo sentirme en ese momento, era algo completamente nuevo para mí, nadie se había interesado por mi como lo había hecho Nozomi en ese momento, con unas simples palabras pudo descolocarme y romper mi rostro serio en un instante.

De pronto, a lo lejos, escuche un débil tintineo, el cual rompió por completo el ambiente que habíamos creado Nozomi y yo. Nozomi parecía no haberlo escuchado porque aun mantenía la mirada fija en mí, con su gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Aparte la mirada de la de ella y a lo lejos vi los rayos platinados de la luna entrar entre las hojas de los árboles. Un haz de luz plateado iluminaba en un lugar no muy lejos de nosotras, parecía que había aparecido repentinamente. Quede maravillada por aquella luz y lentamente me fui apartando de Nozomi.

–Elichi, ¿pasa algo? –Dijo Nozomi con desconcierto– Estas lista para seguir…

–Si… –dije desesperada sin despegar la vista del claro de la luna–, pero… –Sentí que no debía de decirle a Nozomi, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente, tanto que sentía dolor dentro de mi pecho–, espera un momento… –Dije insegura, pero Nozomi no pareció impresionarle, solo se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa e hizo que la luz esmeralda que nos alumbraba a amabas resplandeciera cada vez más, iluminando hasta donde estaba el claro de luna.

Comencé a caminar apartándome de Nozomi, lentamente acercándome cada vez más a los rayos platinados de luna. Miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás de mí para cerciorarme lo que hacía Nozomi, para estar segura de que aún estaba cerca de mí y que no viera lo que hacía ni a donde me dirigía. Ella solo miraba al cielo tranquilamente, con los labios abiertos y un brillo hermoso en sus ojos verdes; al verla en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba más, incluso más que antes.

Lentamente me acerque al claro de luna. Parecía que hubiera tenido un Déjà vu, recordé el día en que encontré a Nozomi mal herida en aquel bosque cerca de mi departamento, incluso tuve una visión incierta de ella posada a mis pies, respirando difícilmente y con cientos de heridas en su cuerpo. Mire asombrada la escena frente a mí, pero sabía muy bien que no era real; aun así me cerciore de que Nozomi siguiera detrás de mí, con miedo, con incertidumbre.

Me acerque más y recibí los rayos de la luna, sentí como iluminaron por completo mi cuerpo. Mire hacia arriba y vi la luna incluso más resplandeciente y hermosa de lo que me hubiera imaginado, incluso más que cuando volábamos cerca de ella.

Baje mi vista al suelo y con impresión vi algo completamente indescriptible. Mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes que sentí dolor en mis parpados, mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar tanto que comencé a jadear haciéndome liberar grandes bocanadas de aire. En ese momento sentí algo tan cálido dentro de mí, algo que no pude identificar bien, se sentía como la magia de Nozomi recorrer dentro de mi cuerpo, pero era algo incluso más intenso. Me puse de rodillas para ver más de cerca el objeto por el cual me sentía de esa manera.

A mis pies, una hermosa flor azul recibía los rayos plateados de la luna y brillaba tan intensamente con una luz que parecía desprender. Acerque mi mano a ella y tome uno de sus pétalos azules, con el mayor cuidado posible para no maltratarla. Sentí en mis dedos una extraña calidez que provenía de aquella flor, la sensación era parecida a la que me hacía sentir Nozomi cuando me tomaba de la mano sorpresivamente.

Admire un momento la belleza de aquella flor azul, a su alrededor, la tierra estaba humedecida por la lluvia, pero a pesar de eso no había más flores, estaba completamente solitaria…

Algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que tomarla, pero tenía miedo, no quería ser tan egoísta para tomarla solo para mí. De pronto escuche voces en mi cabeza, voces como las que había escuchado al entrar al bosque, pero esta vez no me dieron miedo, me llenaron de tranquilidad. "Da…dale… un hogar…" decían las voces del bosque entre susurros, "No la dejes sola…", "Cuídala…". De alguna forma los murmullos se sentían cada vez más tristes y melancólicos, "No la apartes de tu lado…", la flor frente a mi libero un intenso brillo azul. "Hazla feliz…".

De pronto, sentí un peso en mi manos, la flor azul descansaba entre ellas, con aquel extraño brillo azulado, incluso parecía irreal. La flor lentamente fue apagando su brillo, pero aun sentía la calidez venir de ella, me recordaba al cabello de Nozomi.

– ¿Elichi? –La voz de Nozomi me sobresalto. Oprimí la flor con mis manos, cerciorándome de no romperla, y voltee rápidamente para encontrarme con el rostro preocupado de Nozomi– ¿Pasa algo? No debes alejarte mucho de mi lado –Nozomi puso una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, yo solo estaba atenta a resguardar la flor detrás de mi espalda, no quería que Nozomi la viera. Mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, sentí un rubor intenso al ver la sonrisa de Nozomi frente a mí–, dicen que hay vampiros y hombres lobo en el bosque, si no tienes más cuidado te podría pasar algo… –Nozomi inspecciono mejor mi rostro– ¿Estas segura que estas bien?

–Lo-lo estoy, lo-lo siento Nozomi. –Estaba completamente nerviosa, incluso más cuando Nozomi acercó su rostro al mío, viéndome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

– ¿Segura?, estas un poco pálida –Podía sentir la respiración de Nozomi contra mi rostro, estaba tan cerca de mí que sentí como el calor se acumulaba en toda mi cara. Pero, antes de que pasara otra cosa, Nozomi se percató de nuestra cercanía y se apartó rápidamente de mi lado, viendo hacia el suelo. Quede impresionada al ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, sentí que mi corazón se tranquilizaba y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en mis labios.

–Nozomi… yo… –Tome la mano de Nozomi, ella levanto rápidamente la mirada encontrándose con la mía, sus ojos parecían tan hermosos e inseguros– Hay algo que quiero…

–Es mejor que nos vallamos ahora Elichi. –Dijo repentinamente apartándose un poco de mi lado. –No quiero hacer esperar más a las chicas. –Nozomi comenzó a caminar de nuevo lentamente, sin soltarme de la mano.

…

Finalmente pude ver algo más que densos árboles en nuestro camino, después de caminar otro rato más.

Al salir del bosque lo primero que logre ver fue una vieja cabaña de madera; las ventanas de cristal estaban rotas y una tenue luz amarilla iluminaba el interior.

Voltee a ver el rostro de Nozomi la cual esbozo una sonrisa al encontrarse con el mío. Sin decir nada más, comenzamos a caminar a aquella cabaña de madera. En la entrada había un chirriante letrero de metal balanceándose con el fuerte viento, no se podía leer que decía porque estaba lleno de óxido. Nozomi se acercó a la puerta y la abrió dejando entrar el frio viento en la cabaña. Las paredes y el suelo crujieron como si aquel lugar estuviera tomando un profundo respiro. De pronto, la luz amarillenta desapareció y repentinamente a aprecio una luz carmesí la cual ilumino todo el lugar.

Frente a nosotras estaba Maki, la cual alumbraba con sus manos el lugar engulléndolo en una luz intensa carmesí. A su lado estaba Nico con una mirada molesta y con cientos de vendajes en los brazos.

–Al fin llega… –Dijo Nico antes de abrir los ojos sorprendida cuando se encontró con los míos– Por alguna razón ya lo venía venir. –Dijo con molestia liberando un suspiro con frustración.

Nozomi la miro con una sonrisa y se fue acercando a ella, yo espere en la entrada mientras ellas hablaban a lo lejos; ni siquiera quería ponerles atención en esos momentos.

Inspeccione todo el lugar, la cabaña parecía completamente abandonada, cientos de mesas estaban acumuladas en una esquina y una capa de polvo cubría todo el suelo. Pero en ese momento no me importaba nada de eso. Le di la espalda a las chicas que hablaban amenamente tras de mí y baje mi vista con mis manos frente a mí, para volver a ver aquella flor que descansaba en mis manos y desprendía un singular calor. Al encontrase con mi mirada, la flor di un fugaz brillo azul y se volvió a apagar. Sentí como una sonrisa enorme se apoderaba de mi rostro, y un sentimiento nuevo de mi corazón. Tome fuertemente la flor del tallo y la oprimí contra mi pecho.

–Nozomi…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a decir verdad es uno de mis favoritos, ya que finalmente parece que Eli se dio cuenta de lo que realmente siente por Nozomi, y quizás Nozomi comience a tomarle mas confianza a Eli. ¿Cual creen que sea el miedo de Nozomi? ¿Que creen que pase a continuación? ¿Que piensan que significa esa extraña flor que apareció frente a Eli? ¿Donde fue que llegaron Nozomi y Eli al final del capitulo...?

Muchísimas gracias por continuar siguiendo esta historia y lamento la demora en la actualización, espero ya no pase nada mas... Si quieren investigar un poco de la flor azul se los recomiendo que lean el significado de la flor.

Finalmente Muchas gracias por sus Reviews:

SilentDrago: muchas gracias por tus Reviews en todas mis historias ahora que estuve ausente. Que bueno que te esta gustando esta historia la cual ya va avanzando poco a poco en el romance, y pues Eli ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente al fin (de una forma extraña pero ya se dio cuenta jajaja)... y si hay una forma de revivir a Rin tal vez si o tal vez no... jejeje

Chico/a: Muchísimas gracias por tu Review y espero que te haya gustado el HonoxUmi, que lo escribí con todo cariño...

Graac: Muchas gracias por continuar siguiendo mis historias, realmente me hace muy feliz ver tus Reviews en cada una de ellas. Con respecto a tu Review, es claro que Nozomi guarda muchos secretos, ya sabes como es ella jajaja, y pues Sui (la madre de Nozomi) tal vez no se los deje tan fácil jejeje... Y se que avanza lento pero poco a poco se va dando el romance, y me esta pareciendo bonito y espontaneo, espero que te siga gustando.

En Fin Muchas Gracias Por Leer Y Por Sus Reviews (Que agradezco demasiado ya que me inspiraba seguir escribiendo, espero dejes tu review en este capitulo, me haría muy feliz)


	14. XIV: Envidia

**Envidia.**

Fuera de la cabaña se escuchaba las gotas de lluvia caer sobre la desgastada madera. Los trozos de cristal rotos en las ventanas vibraban con el frio aire que se colaba por ellas. Miraba asombrada la cálida flor en mis manos, y la atraía más a mi cuerpo, sentía que el calor que desprendía se acumulaba más cuando la tenía cerca de mi pecho. Un cálido sentimiento aparecía en mi mente y hacia mi cara arder; lentamente lleve mis dedos a mis mejillas y sentí lo calientes que estaban, comencé a sentirme avergonzada por el sentimiento nuevo que tenía en mi corazón.

Parecía que nadie podría sacarme de mis propios pensamientos, me conservaba en todo momento viendo con vehemencia la flor; pero duro poco hasta que sentí la presencia de Nozomi tras de mí. Sentí como acercaba lentamente su mano hacia mi hombro, pero, antes de que me sorprendiera, voltee rápidamente para encontrarme con su rostro; parecía impresionada por mi repentina reacción, y era extraño, ya que podía sentirla tan cerca de mí que no podía ignorar su presencia.

Nozomi no dijo nada, solo me miro unos segundos antes de volver a poner su típica sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces, sin decirme nada, se volvió a alejar de mi lado, sentí como mi corazón latía por cada paso que daba lejos de mí, hasta que se acercó de nuevo junto Nico y Maki.

Las tres me vieron fijamente, Nico con su rostro molesto, Maki con su rostro inexpresivo y Nozomi con un brillo en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Las tres comenzaron a caminar hacia una habitación la cual estaba detrás de una barra de madera; su acción me dejo confundida, pero, antes de que Nozomi entrara a la habitación tras la puerta, me hizo una seña con su mirada con afán fe que la siguiera.

Eso hice, pero después de un rato de estar en la cabaña, inspeccionando sus rincones y viendo como el polvo se levantaba a cada paso que daba y se iluminaba con las luces de las velas.

Me acerque a la puerta por la que desaparecieron las otras chicas. Dentro de la habitación había una rustica escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba, los peldaños rechinaba con cada paso que daba en ellas causándome cierto malestar y molestia. Cuando estuve arriba me encontré con un pasillo lleno de cuartos; alguno no tenían puerta, en otros salía un olor que enrarecía todo el ambiente y en el último del pasillo se podía ver tenuemente la luz rosada, la cual me imagine, provenía de las manos de Nico.

Me acerque despacio, lo primero que pensé es en ir hasta donde estaban todas, pensé que la expresión de Nozomi me invitaba a que las siguiera. Pero, antes de abrir la puerta, mi mano se detuvo en el picaporte, mientras que la voz de Nico me alarmo en no abrir la puerta.

–Hanayo no está del todo bien… –Sentí como mi mirada se ensancho apenas escuche eso. La voz de Nico parecía diferente a la que le había escuchado antes–, sus poderes mágicos se consumirán si se hace el ritual.

–Y sabes muy bien lo que pasar si eso llegara a suceder –Escuche los pasos de Maki, su voz parecía normal, pero sonaba, extrañamente distante–, no te tengo que explicar lo que viste con tus propios ojos, pero Hanayo no lograra resistir el conjuro con tan poco nivel mágico… Y aun así, no pareces muy preocupada con todo este asunto. –No escuche la voz de Nozomi, pero logre escuchar un suspiro pesado proveniente de Nico

–Realmente la odias, ¿cierto? –Un silencio de unos segundo invadió el ambiente, mi asombro ante esas palabras fue demasiado.

–No es eso… –Finalmente Nozomi hablo, pero Nico rio con sarcasmo

–Vamos Nozomi, puedes confiar en nosotras… –La voz de Nico parecía ahora un susurro–, hable con Umi y me dijo que no querías hacer esto…, que no querías salvar a tu hermana.

–Eso no es cierto, yo solo quería lo mejor para ella, y sé que Madre conseguirá salvarla –La voz de Nozomi parecía desesperada, pero notaba cierta inseguridad en ella–, Madre sabe lo que es mejor para Hanayo, después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo con ella, no creo que le haga daño.

–No suenas muy convencida. Además, Sui-sama solo ve por ella misma –Maki hablo con normalidad, pero pude notar cierto reproche contra Nozomi–. Dinos que paso con Rin entonces, desde que escapamos de la ira de Hanayo no has dicho nada acerca de ella –La voz de Maki se fue haciendo más baja, apenas la podía escuchar atreves de la puerta–. Y tú y yo sabemos de lo que es capaz esa mujer.

–No tienes por qué sacar conclusiones acerca de eso, Hanayo estará bien con Madre –Escuche pasos acercarse lentamente hasta la puerta donde yo estaba–. Si es todo lo que me querían decir es mejor que se olviden de ello. Mañana iremos a buscar a Hanayo y tomaremos las decisiones que sean necesarias… –Pude sentir la presencia de Nozomi tras la puerta, rápidamente me aleje de ahí tratando de ser lo más silenciosa que podía, pero antes de eso escuche las últimas palabras de Nozomi– Gracias por lo que hiciste por ella Nicochi, sé que repetir eso es doloroso para ti…, realmente lo aprecio.

–Como sea –Nico libero un profundo suspiro, el cual inundo con su sonido toda la habitación–, agradece que esta vez no fallamos…

Nozomi abrió la puerta y yo me oculte en una habitación que estaba a un lado, tratando de que no me descubrieran. Nozomi comenzó a caminar y, justo cuando salí de mi escondite, Nozomi volteo su mirada encontrándose con la mía.

–Creí que te habías ido a dormir ya Elichi –Estaba nerviosa por lo que escuche anteriormente en aquella habitación, pero Nozomi no parecía tener motivos de querer reprenderme–. Mañana será un día duro, tendremos que caminar un largo camino hasta llegar a la aldea, así que nos despertaremos temprano para que el poder espiritual del sol ilumine nuestro camino y llene de energía nuestros cuerpos –Los ojos de Nozomi parecían amables al igual que la sonrisa que esbozaba para mí. De cualquier forma parecía que ignoraba, o al menos lo ocultaba, el hecho de que yo las estuviese espiando hace unos momentos

Estaba asombrada por lo bien que escondía de mi la conversación que hace unos minutos aconteció, y que estaba segura que ella sabía que la escuche; en cambio, me miro como siempre y no dijo nada más. De pronto Nozomi se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me tomo repentinamente de la mano, sentí lo fría que estaba en ese momento, pero rápidamente se calentó al contacto con la mía. Bruscamente me comenzó a jalar por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación alejada del resto, mirándome a los ojos en todo momento y soltando leves risas cada que avanzábamos. En ese momento, y al ver la sonrisa en sus labios, el recuerdo de la plática anterior desapareció de mi mente, al menos por ese breve periodo de tiempo que estuve cerca de ella.

…

Al día siguiente, y ya fuera de aquella choza de madera, nos encontrábamos las cuatro esperando a emprender el camino hacia la aldea. La niebla matutina era tan espesa que apenas lograba ver mis manos frente a mí, y ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver mis pies tocar el suelo, parecía que flotara entre toda esa fría niebla. Mire hacia el cielo y alcance a ver los tenues rayos de sol entrar entre las nubes, pero eran tan densas que apenas se percibía si era de día o aún era de noche.

Nico y Maki aún me miraban con sus rostros molestos y no cruzaban palabra conmigo a no ser que Nozomi se los pidiera. Mientras tanto ella lideraba al grupo, se había cambiado de vestido antes de salir y ahora llevaba su clásico vestido negro con decorados purpuras en la parte de la falda; al igual que su cabeza era adornada por un sombrero puntiagudo grande y negro; en ese momento pensé que ahora si se parecía a una bruja de verdad, pero ella era muy linda para siquiera parecerlo, además me hubiera gustado verla más tiempo con el vestido que le preste; me reproche mentalmente por ese pensamiento mientras sentía que el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas, últimamente me está pasando mucho.

.

Caminamos alrededor de una hora y, debido a la niebla, no conseguía saber si faltaba mucho o poco. Las chicas frente a mi parecían normales y con energía a comparación mía, que ya no soportaba más tiempo caminando. Y justo cuando me iba a dar por vencida, la voz de Nozomi detuvo a todas.

–Haremos una breve pausa –Nozomi me miró fijamente–. Creo que Umi y Honoka podrán esperarnos un poco más.

–No lo entiendo, no recordaba que la aldea quedara tan lejos –El comentario de Nico me sorprendió ya que se suponía que ellas debían de conocer mejor que nadie el lugar–, será que es por llevar a una carga… –La voltee a ver molesta ante su comentario, pero Nozomi se me adelanto poniendo su mano en mi hombro para detenerme.

–Y que si soy una carga, se supone que yo vengo con Nozomi no con ustedes… –Dije entre dientes pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambas me escucharan, y al ver la cara molesta de Nico, sentí una extraña satisfacción.

–Tu…, inútil humana, ¿por qué viniste…? –Dijo molesta Nico, Maki trataba de detenerla para que no comenzara una discusión innecesaria; realmente no me sentía con ganas de discutir con nadie, y parece ser que Nozomi lo noto.

–Porque no se adelantan y avisan a Umi-chan que vamos en camino…, ella entenderá la situación.

Ninguna de las dos dijo algo más, pero Nico chasqueo los labios antes de acercarse a Maki y comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia la aldea.

–Lo siento –Hable cuando sentí que Nico y Maki se habían alejado lo suficiente–, es la segunda vez que te retraso Nozomi.

–No te preocupes, es algo que tenía que pasar –Era típico de Nozomi decir esa clase de cosas, ya no me impresionaban tanto, pero aun así no pude evitar ver a Nozomi un poco desconcertada y, cuando Nozomi noto mi expresión, comenzó a reír -. Sabes, tanto el bosque como esta niebla son la entrada a un lugar distinto al que conoces… –Nozomi se acero más a mí, podía sentir como sus manos se entrelazaban con las mías– El bosque, sirve como barrera para que las personas curiosas no puedan entrar aquí, y si el bosque no acaba con su vida, la niebla los hará vagar durante mucho tiempo, sea una persona con magia o no… –Nozomi puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro–, al final todos terminan muertos, a excepción de algunos pocos.

–Y entonces, como se supone que lleguemos…

–Nicochi no estaba del todo equivocada –Levante mi vista y vi la sonrisa de Nozomi frente a mí–, alguien está impidiendo que entremos a la aldea –Libere un suspiro y mire apenada a Nozomi, pero ella no se inmuto, parecía que no le importara en lo absoluto llegar o no; entonces, la discusión que tuvo anoche con sus dos familiares volvió a mi mente–. La entrada al mundo mágico solo se les concede a las personas que lo deseen demasiado, o que desde el fondo del corazón lo quieran o, a los que tienen algún pendiente que tratar ahí. –La mirada de Nozomi se perdió entre la densa niebla, evadiendo mi mirada.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Nozomi volteó a verme con duda y asintió levemente– ¿Qué significa todo lo que hablaste con Nico ayer? Di…Dijiste que Hanayo, tu… –Me trataba de explicar lo mejor que podía, pero sentía que si le preguntaba eso estaría entrando a un terreno peligroso, pero aun así quería saber si Nozomi me tenía un poco más de confianza para contármelo; así que con toda la determinación que tenía, decidí preguntarle– Dijiste que odiabas a Hanayo ¿Por qué? –La sonrisa de los labios de Nozomi desapareció, pero inmediatamente, otra con un sentimiento diferente tomo su lugar.

–Eso es algo que no te puedo decir Elichi –Sabia que esa era su respuesta, pero no me quería dar por vencida con esto, sentía que si lo averiguaba lograría acercarme más a ella y conocerla un poco mejor–, algunas cosas no te incumben

–Pero quiero saberlo… ¿Porque Nozomi?, ¿porque eres tan fría cuando te pregunto este tipo de cosas? –Sentí un cálido sentir en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, en donde tenía guardada y bien cuidada la flor que encontré en el bosque– ¿Por qué odias a tu hermana? –Nozomi mostro sorpresa ante mi repentina presión.

–No es algo que le vayas contando a todos los que conoces, pero al menos puedo decirte que en realidad no la odio, y que tal vez Hanayo tenía razón cuando fui a rescatarte a la azotea aquella noche –La voz de Nozomi se convirtió en susurro, parecía que le costaba seguir contándome lo que sentía en ese momento–, tal vez lo que siento es envidia.

– ¿Envidia? –Mire a Nozomi con perspicacia– ¿Todo esto es por Rin?, ¿qué fue lo que le paso en realidad? –Mis palabras salieron sin siquiera pensarlo y, al igual que Nozomi, me impresione al oírlas.

–Esta es tu forma de desquitarte conmigo por haberte insultado, ¿cierto? –Nozomi aparto la vista y comenzó a caminar. Me trate de acercar a ella, pero por cada paso que daba ella se alejaba más. Entre susurros me trataba de excusar pero mi voz no salía por la impresión– Para que lo sepas, no pienso diferente a Nicochi, eres una carga Elichi –Me detuve asombrada por sus palabras, y más por no percibir enojo en ellas, estaba tan tranquila que sentía como se me oprimía el corazón–, pero eso ya lo sabias, ¿cierto? Además, para que lo sepas, yo no lo decía por ti, si no por…

Sus palabras me causaron cierta impresión y molestia, pero extrañamente me alegre del comportamiento de Nozomi, ya que ahora si estaba siendo sincera conmigo.

A pesar de eso no flaquee ante mi anterior actitud, sabía que algo grave había pasado entre Nozomi y Rin, y su forma de tratar de ocultarlo lo afirmaba, pero ahora no era el momento de averiguarlo a pesar de que yo quería seguir conociendo un poco de lo que ocultaba Nozomi.

No supe en que momento me encontré sosteniendo las manos de Nozomi cerca de mi pecho, pero cuando ambas nos dimos cuenta, el semblante de Nozomi cambio y un sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció. Yo no me quede atrás, sentía el calor llegar hasta mis mejillas. De pronto, una luz atravesó la niebla. Nozomi me miro con una sonrisa de triunfo y me arrastro rápidamente hacia aquel extraño haz de luz.

Finalmente, y después de un momento, la niebla que nos rodeaba se disipo y frente a nosotras apareció una extraña aldea con cabañas de madera chamuscadas por fuego. Mire a Nozomi asombrada y ella solo logro poner una sonrisa. Mire a mi alrededor, la aldea parecía inhabitaba, como si fuera un pueblo fantasma, y detrás de mí, a tan solo un par de kilómetros, se erguían los arboles del bosque del que habíamos salido.

La satisfacción de ver la claridad del paisaje me duro poco, ya que la densa niebla se volvió a acumular rápidamente a nuestro alrededor; pero esta vez se sentía diferente, llevaba consigo un aroma enrarecido. Trate de caminar pero me detuvo la mano de Nozomi, la cual, no me dejo dar ni un paso. Mire su rostro, mostraba una extraña impresión; Nozomi comenzó a morderse el labio inferior con desesperación. Tal vez a eso se refería con lo que dijo anteriormente, dijo que yo no era la carga, sino que algo más impedía que no pudiéramos llegar al pueblo.

– ¿Qué es lo que…? –Nozomi me volteo a ver súbitamente con una gran preocupación mostrada en su rostro, al verla, las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta.

–Silencio… –Dijo con tranquilidad, volvió su vista hacia el frente y de pronto un par de siluetas negras aparecieron entre los nubarrones de niebla–, ve a buscar a Nico y a Maki… –La seriedad en sus palabras me causaron cierto temor. Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando estuvimos frente a Hanayo; y fue esa la razón del porque mi cuerpo no se pudo separar de su lado. En ese momento y al verla tan preocupada quería ser valiente para tratar de protegerla, para cumplir mi promesa.

–Regresaste Nozomi –De entre la niebla salía la voz dulce y madura de una mujer, ambas siluetas se acercaban más a nosotras–, me preguntaba en que momento te aparecerías… Y además…

Podía ver a la mujer más de cerca; sus ojos eran grises, y con la poca luz parecían plateados, su pelo era negro y le llegaba por encima de los hombros, y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa con un extraño sentimiento; y cuando me vio, se transformó en sonrisa burlona

–Traes compañía… –Nozomi me volteo a ver con cierta preocupación–, y es humana. Es increíble que ni madre ni hija aprendan de las consecuencias de esto –La otra mujer se acercó a la pelinegra y rio tenuemente–, de hecho, ninguna de las dos hijas entendieron…

La mujer que se había acercado a la pelinegra se siguió riendo. Finalmente logre ver mejor sus profundos ojos verdes, más oscuros incluso que los de Nozomi, y su cabello castaño desmarañado que le llegaba hasta la cintura

–– ¿Quiénes son ellas Nozomi? –me atreví a preguntar a pesar de que ambas mujeres me veían con desdén

–Nadie Elichi, vámonos –Trato de fingir una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, pero la mujer pelinegra se acercó rápidamente a ella e impidió que me tomara de la mano y comenzáramos a caminar.

– ¿Nadie…? –La mujer parecía tranquila a pesar de lo que expresaba su voz–, esa es la forma de referirte a tu madre… –Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro mientras veía la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Nozomi a aquella mujer– Nozomi, creí que teníamos más confianza.

–No lo creo Sui… –Nozomi aparto la mano de la mujer y tomo la mía– Vamos Elichi, no hagas caso.

–Y quien es esta humana –La mujer ahora me aprisiono a mí de la muñeca y subió su otra mano hasta mi barbilla, por más que me trataba de separar de ella el agarre en su mano era mayor–, Elichi, ¿cierto? –Nozomi rápidamente aparto la mano de la mujer de mi muñeca y la vio disgustada.

–No te incumbe… –La voz de Nozomi estaba llena de furia, pero la mujer frente a nosotras empezó a reír un poco.

–Elichi…–El ceño de Nozomi se frunció más–, te molesta eso, querida hija…

–No me llames así, tú no tienes derecho –La mirada de Nozomi y la de Sui se encontraron–. Y si te vuelves a dirigir a ella te juro que… –Sui esbozo una sonrisa mayor, parecía que esa era la reacción que esperaba de Nozomi

–Pero Nozomi, al fin de cuentas Shirome me pidió que las cuidara a ambas –La actitud altanera y despreocupada de aquella mujer me comenzaba a molestar y, al igual que Nozomi, yo también fruncí el ceño y la mire molesta al ver como miraba a Nozomi.

–Vamos Nozomi, si tú dices que no es nadie te creo –Trate de ignorar a la mujer pero esta vez sí reacciono con molestia. Cuando menos lo note tenía su mano frente a mí con una extraña luz negra saliendo de sus dedos, pero aun así no flaquee en ningún momento, ahora me comenzaba a sentir más enojada– ¿Crees que me asustas con eso…? –Dije con firmeza, pero la mujer frente a mi volvió a reír.

–Eres valiente Humana –Su mano se ilumino más y yo trate de ocultar mi mirada, asustada por el brillo–, o quizá, solo lo aparentas.

– ¿Crees que eso basta para asustarme? –Aparte su mano de mi rostro, pero sentí un poco de ardor al tocar aquella luz negra; una extraña sensación y un recuerdo desagradable regresaron a mi memoria. Abrí los ojos impresionada y vi como la mujer esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra.

– ¿Cómo es que tu...? –Voltee a ver el rostro de Nozomi el cual mostraba más impresión que el mío, sus ojos estaban tan grandes por la impresión y su iris verde se había empequeñecido un poco–, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

– ¿Sorprendida…? –Rio la mujer– Digamos que es un pequeño regalo de tu pequeña hermana… –En el momento que dijo eso, recordé al instante la sensación de la energía obscura que había desprendió Hanayo hace una par de noches– ¿Quieres probar que se siente Nozomi?

La mujer se alejó unos pasos de nosotras y sus manos brillaron más. Un rayo obscuro salió de su mano y, a diferencia de lo que pensábamos, este se dirigió a mi rostro. Lo mire asombrada y absorta esperando el impacto, pero un rayo de luz verde impidió que llegara hasta mí. Los ojos de Nozomi brillaban entre toda esa niebla, y fruncía tanto el ceño por enojo que algunas arrugas se le marcaban en su frente.

-– ¿Estas bien, Elichi? –Su voz era tan molesta que me logro impresionar. Le sonreí a Nozomi pero su vista estaba fija en la mujer que se burlaba a la lejanía– ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?! –La mujer no contesto, pero miro a Nozomi con diversión ante su pregunta.

– ¿Te importa lo que le haya pasado? –Un rayo verde salió de las manos de Nozomi e impacto justo al lado de Sui– Es tu hermana de la que hablamos, incluso la abandonaste a su suerte cuando tu mamá murió –Ahora el cabello purpura de Nozomi se ilumino y un rayo purpura impacto cerca del cuerpo de Sui, pero esta lo rechazo con su luz obscura–. ¿Así que vas en serio, Nozomi? –El cabello de la mujer se ilumino y de sus manos salió un rayo color plateado que rápidamente impacto en el pecho de Nozomi, y a diferencia de Sui, ella no lo pudo repeler a tiempo, causando un estruendoso grito de parte de Nozomi.

– ¡Nozomi! –Nozomi cayo de rodillas al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor– Resiste, te ayudare… –Me acerque a ella y trate de levantarla, pero el dolor era tal que Nozomi lentamente cerro los ojos. Levante la vista y encare con molestia a aquella mujer– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? , es tu propia hija…

–Díselo a ella, ¿no escuchaste como me hablo…? –Me levanté resguardando a Nozomi tras de mí, comencé a caminar enfurecida hacia a aquella mujer; no sabía lo que iba a hacer contra ella, pero la molestia era tal que no me importo la diferencia de fuerza. Pero antes de que diera un paso más, la mano de Nozomi me detuvo tomándome de la pierna– Te crees muy valiente Humana…, todos los de tu clase son iguales, primero muestran valentía y después escapan como unos cobardes... ¡Ven, has lo mejor que puedas contra mí!, no eres más que una gran mentirosa. –Rápidamente corrí a lado de aquella mujer, me acerque tan molesta y con todas las fuerzas que tenía estampe mi puño contra su cara.

Sui mostraba impresión por mi anterior acción, pero cuando volteo a verme; su rostro se ensombreció y una siniestra sonrisa se mostró en sus labios. Me tomo del cuello y me separo del suelo, apretando cada vez más fuerte, dejándome casi sin aliento. La luz negra que provenía de sus manos ilumino mí rostro y, cuando creí que no tenía escapatoria, cerré los ojos esperando que la luz impactara en mi cuerpo.

Pero entonces, la neblina a mí alrededor se disipo una vez más, dejándonos ver de nuevo la aldea. Sui, asombrada, me soltó y miro hacia donde estaba tirada Nozomi. Al igual que ella voltee rápidamente, una extraña luz verde iluminaba a Nozomi y cubría su cuerpo, su mirada estaba ensombrecida y parecía inconsciente de lo que hacía; en ese momento me acorde de Hanayo, parecía que a Nozomi le pasaba lo mismo. De sus manos brillo una luz verde mesclada con purpura, y salió disparada hacia el cuerpo de Sui, la cual intento repelerla con su magia, pero esta vez no tuvo suerte. La magia de Nozomi impacto e hizo que Sui retrocediera, al igual que yo.

– ¡Sui-sama! –Finalmente hablo con desesperación la otra mujer que había permanecido todo el tiempo al margen viendo, se acercó preocupada y tomo a Sui entre sus brazos– Está bien, espere un momento, no se mueva, la ayudare. –De unos de los bolsillos de su vestido saco una pequeña botellita y se la dio a beber rápidamente a Sui, la cual tosió apenas el líquido estuvo en su boca.

–Déjalo Kazami, estoy bien… –La chica castaña volteo a ver con enojo a Nozomi, pero ella ya estaba desplomada e inconsciente en el suelo– Es mejor que nos vayamos, déjalas por ahora.

–Esto no quedara así Tojo… –murmuro enfurecida entre dientes Kazami. Tomo a Sui en brazos y de repente ambas desaparecieron entre la niebla que se volvía a juntar.

Rápidamente, y cuando desaparecieron, me acerque a Nozomi y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo. La tendí mejor en el suelo y vi que su vestido se había roto un poco en la parte en la que Sui le había herido con su magia, pero parecía que no había sido muy grave; ahora solo estaba desmayada. Tenía que llevarla lo antes posible donde estaban sus dos familiares, ellas sabrían curar a Nozomi y explicarme que fue lo que paso hace un momento; pero aun así nos sabía por dónde empezar a caminar, la niebla volvía a ser densa y cubría mi visión.

Desesperada mire hacia todos lados, pero me detuve asombrada al ver una silueta nueva a lo lejos. Tome a Nozomi entre mis brazos y la cargue con todas las fuerzas que tenía, tratando de protegerla por si había algún peligro.

La silueta se acercó hasta nosotras pero no pude ver de quien se trataba porque estaba cubierta por completo por una túnica negra, solo lograba ver sus labios rosados por debajo de la capucha. La silueta nos vio y se dio la vuelta al instante, de espaldas, espero a que captara el mensaje, parecía que quería que la siguiera, y cuando comencé a caminar, ella me guio entre la niebla. No notaba malicia en aquella persona, pero aun así no baje la guardia.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los que siguen la historia y una disculpa por la demora. ¿Que creen que pase a continuación? ¿Quien creen que sea aquella persona encapuchada? ¿Porque Sui odia tanto a los humanos? Háganme saber en los comentarios que les pareció este capitulo me hace muy feliz leerlos.

(Aclaración: por si se olvidaron, Nozomi y Hanayo son las únicas brujas, es por eso de la sorpresa de Nozomi)

Esta historia la iré subiendo poco a poco ya que no le queda mucho para llegar al final, ademas estoy preparando una historia que espero les guste, y esa si tiene que estar terminada, espero empezar a subir el primer capitulo la próxima semana; solo diré que es una temática de este mes ;D

Silent Drago: Ciertamente ese es el significado de la flor azul, y ahora que lo mencionas, no me acordaba que la mencionasen en el mundo de Sofía, hace mucho que leí eso y ya no me acuerdo de mucho. Como sea, gracias por tu Review, y por el consejo que me diste en la historia NicoxMaki

Muchas Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	15. XV: Interludio

Antes que nada, lamento mucho la demora en esta historia, pero como no le queda mucho para terminar la iré subiendo poco a poco, de cualquier forma una disculpa a todos lo que aun la siguen.

Sin mas disfruten el capitulo...

* * *

 **Interludio.**

La niebla a mi alrededor desaparecía lentamente conforme más caminaba. Bruma fría salía de mi boca por cada suspiro cansado que daba. Miraba desesperada a todos lados, tratando de no alejarme mucho de aquella persona que me guiaba entre la niebla.

El aliento de Nozomi salía suavemente de sus labios entreabiertos y me golpeaba en la mejilla. No pensé que lo que le pasaba fuera nada grave. Simplemente parecía estar dormida; debe estar demasiado cansada después de que toda esa magia salió de su cuerpo tan repentinamente. A pesar de eso, por cada paso que daba, más preocupada me sentía.

Casas de madera aparecieron entre la niebla. Los nubarrones grisáceos se dispersaban y me dejaban ver por fin el camino frente a mí.

El silencio, el cual antes era abrumador, de pronto desapareció con el repentino sonido del crujir de la tierra húmeda bajo mis pies; se escuchaban también en la lejanía por donde la persona encapuchada me guiaba.

El sol se ocultaba detrás de las nubes negras haciendo que una luz grisácea iluminara el camino. Hacia frio, comencé a tiritar cuando una brisa fría golpeo mi cuerpo, al igual que Nozomi tembló en mis brazos.

Acerque a Nozomi más a mi cuerpo. Me sentí aliviada ya que, desde que nos encontramos con su madre (Sui), no se había movido, parecía petrificada. Sentía que su corazón latía pero su cuerpo no se movía.

De pronto, frente a mí, una gran casa emergió entre la poca niebla que aún quedaba. La casa era la más vistosa de todas al ser la más grande y mejor cuidada en comparación a las demás. Desvié mi mirada de la casa y mire de nuevo al camino por el que habíamos venido, viendo con desconcierto como la persona que me había guiado hasta ahí se alejaba lentamente, volviendo entre sus pasos y desapareciendo en la niebla que se comenzaba a amontonar por todo su cuerpo. Una fuerte brisa golpeo mi rostro haciendo que ocultara la mirada. La persona volteo su rostro y me vio una última vez. Los pálidos rayos de sol iluminaron un poco sus labios rosados debajo de la capucha negra que cubría su cabeza. Un rayo paso entre las densas nubes e ilumino el rostro de aquella chica, lo único que pude distinguir fue el brillo de sus ojos contrastados con la luz del sol; haciendo que su iris pareciera amarillo. La chica hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer detrás de un cumulo de niebla.

En ese momento no le tome mucha importancia; realmente me sorprendió que hubiera alguien en esa aldea que me ayudara a encontrar un camino después de la pela que tuvimos contra Sui, pero realmente no me importaba mucho en ese momento.

Volví apresurada la mirada a la puerta frente a mí. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba: acomode mejor a Nozomi en mi espalda y acerque mi mano a la puerta de madera con afán de anunciarme, pero, antes de siquiera tocar la astillada madera de la imponente puerta, esta se abrió de golpe dejándome sorprendida al instante.

Mi sorpresa aumento al ver frente a mí los ojos carmesís de Nico, la cual me miraba de la misma forma. Sus ojos se abrieron más grandes al ver a Nozomi inconsciente en mis brazos. Inmediatamente, Nico hizo un ademan hacia adentro de la casa y rápidamente apareció Maki detrás de ella, igual de impresionada que ella.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Maki aparto a Nico de su camino y se acercó a mí. Tomo el brazo de Nozomi y lanzo un profundo suspiro– ¿Qué le hicieron?

– ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste humana?! –Nico se acercó a mí, sus ojos brillaron de carmesí–. Te dejamos un momento a solas con ella y casi consigues que la maten de nuevo. Realmente eres una molestia y un estorbo, porque no te vas de una maldita vez. –Mire a Nico con molestia, pero pronto me percaté de que tenía un poco de razón. Se supone que tenía que protegerla, pero al final fue ella la que termino salvándome.

–Tienes razón –Mire a Nico. No cambie la mirada, aún estaba molesta y más aún por darle la razón–. Sé que tenía que protegerla y… Como sea, puedes curarla.

–No será necesario –Tanto Nico como yo volteamos a ver a Maki con extrañeza–. Solo está dormida. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Maki me vio con tranquilidad.

–Su madre… –Apenas dije eso y las dos chicas me miraron asombradas, parecía que sabían muy bien de lo que era capaz esa mujer–. Cuando se fueron ustedes, de repente apareció ella con otra chica castaña.

Maki vio que poco a poco perdía las fuerzas por cargar a Nozomi, así que me dejo entrar a la casa de madera.

Cuando estuve adentro una agradable calidez inundo mi cuerpo. Maki me guio hasta una especie de sala: había una mesa grande y de madera en el centro, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre: había frascos, libros y otras cosas que ni siquiera me imaginaba para que servían, regados por todas partes.

Maki se acercó a un sofá de cuero negro que estaba justo al lado de una ventana, deje ahí a Nozomi y mire de nuevo a las chicas. Ahora no solo estaba Nico y Maki, si no que Umi y Honoka me veían desde lo alto de unas escaleras de madera. Ambas chicas bajaron apresuradas y vieron a Nozomi tendida en el sofá con preocupación. Libere un suspiro prolongado y continúe contándoles a las chicas que fue lo que había pasado:

–Cuando ella llego empezó a decirle a Nozomi cosas extrañas, cosas que yo no entendía. Después de eso nos atacó… –Nico abrió los ojos con impresión, parecía casi horrorizada.

– ¿Las ataco?, ¡¿Cómo diablos pudo ella atacar a una bruja como Nozomi?!

–Nozomi también parecía sorprendida. Pero ella… –Voltee a mirar a Umi y a Honoka antes de continuar–, ella dijo que era un regalo de Hanayo. De sus manos emergió esa extraña luz negra que Hanayo desprendió la noche en que estaba en la torre. –Umi abrió grandes los ojos, y comenzó a temblar; sus piernas perdían fuerzas y termino cayendo al suelo, rápidamente, al verla, Honoka se acercó a ella.

–Es por eso… –Dijo Umi en un susurro el cual pasó inadvertido para mí.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Por qué…?

–Esa persona no puede hacer magia –Maki se acercó a mí y me miro tranquilamente, pero su cuerpo parecía temblar conforme las palabras trataban de salir de sus labios–. Si lo que dices es cierto; debió de haber hecho algo muy malo para conseguir ese poder. –Maki desvió la mirada a Umi–. Como sea, dejemos ese asunto para después. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Nozomi?

–E… Ella trato de protegerme… –Nico me miro con molestia, yo solo pude ocultar mi mirada apenada–. Aquella mujer le dijo cosas horribles a Nozomi. Yo estaba furiosa, no podía quedarme viendo. Cuando encare a esa mujer…, su mirada era extraña, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira. Pero, antes de siquiera hacerme daño; Nozomi comenzó a… Es difícil de explicar, pero parecía pasar por lo mismo que Hanayo… –Nico me miro con el rostro rojo y completamente furiosa–. El cuerpo de Nozomi brillo con su magia y por fin pudo golpear a Sui, entonces, después de eso, ella quedo inconsciente y Sui y la otra chica escaparon.

Apenas termine: Nico se acercó a mí y con sus pequeñas manos me tomo del cuello de mi camisa. Sus ojos brillaron amenazantes frente a mí al igual que sus manos se engullían en luz color rosa.

Maki no se acercó a detenerla. Umi seguía en el suelo y Honoka trataba de tranquilizarla. Solo esperaba a que Nico me golpeara con aquella luz. Quizás, eso era lo menos por lo que tenía que pasar por no haber cumplido mi promesa con Nozomi

–Tienes suerte de que no le haya pasado nada –La voz de Nico salió como en un susurro; mire sus ojos con impresión: su voz parecía llena de sentimientos, como si realmente a Nozomi le hubiera pasado algo muy grave. Me comencé a sentir cada vez más preocupada–. Te juro, que si por ti, le pasa algo a ella… –Nico apretó los dientes con ira–. No te lo perdonare, y no solo acabare con tu vida –Sus ojos brillaron más, iluminando de rojo la habitación–. ¿Entiendes?

Ver a Nico enfurecerse de aquella forma me impresiono y realmente me sentí insegura. Después de un rato amenazándome con la mirada por fin Nico me soltó y comenzó a alejarse de mi lado. Maki hizo lo propio, ambas se acercaron a Nozomi y la engulleron con su magia, luces rosas y carmesís cubrían su cuerpo.

–Ha perdido una cantidad muy grande de Mana; tal vez le cueste unos cuantos días despertar… –Dijo Maki revisando el cuerpo de Nozomi, tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo por los ataques de Sui, así que Maki se dedicó a curarla.

De pronto, detrás de mí, rápidamente se levantó Umi. Se acercó desesperada a las dos chicas y tomo a Maki de los hombros.

– ¿Como que días? –podía ver como lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Parecía muy dolida, quería acercarme a ella y hablarle. Levante mi mano pero, antes de que yo pudiera acercarme, Honoka llego corriendo a su lado y la abrazo de la cintura.

–Tranquilízate, Umi-chan. –Susurro a Umi–. Ella también se está esforzando mucho…

– ¡¿No lo entiendes Honoka?! Hanayo está haya afuera, con aquella mujer que pretende ser su madre, mientras le hace cosas horribles. ¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice! Si no la encontramos pronto, ella, ella… –Umi Comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, se acercó a Honoka y oculto su rostro en su pecho.

–Tranquila, solo serán unos días. Además, no creo que Sui sea tan mala, después de todo ella quiere mucho a Hanayo –Honoka parecía tranquila, quizá demasiado tranquila.

Me preguntaba realmente cuanto significaba Hanayo para esas dos chicas, al verlas actuar tan desesperadas por ella. Pero creo que lo entendí al recordar la reacción de Nico con Nozomi, parece que los familiares y las brujas los une un vínculo muy fuerte.

Finalmente me acerque a ellas. Me planteé mentalmente en si sería correcto hablarles, pero, por alguna razón, no podía ver a Umi de esa forma. Quizás porque sentía que yo me comportaría de la misma forma si Nozomi estuviera pasando por una situación similar.

De pronto, sentí un cálido sentir en mi pecho al pensar en Nozomi, y sentí la calidez de la flor que guardaba en el bolsillo cerca de mi pecho engullendo todo mi cuerpo; finalmente sentí el valor necesario para acercarme a aquellas chicas.

– ¿Q-qué tal si yo les ayudo a buscarla…? –Nunca pensé que me preocuparía así por alguien, en el pasado nunca pensé siquiera en decir esas palabras.

Las cuatro chicas me voltearon a ver con asombro, inclusive Nico, la cual soltó una risita y se cubrió la boca para silenciarse súbitamente. Tal vez me veía ridícula actuando de esa forma, después de todo no puedo ganarles a ellas que son seres poderosos y con magia; pero, antes de que siguiera pensando de esa manera, Umi se acercó desesperada a mí y me miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Eso sería inútil para ti –Me decepcione ante su comentario pero, ella, al contrario de lo que me imaginaba, me esbozo una sonrisa–. Que un Humano como tú nos quiera ayudar, es…, algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado… Pero quizás podamos buscar por los alrededores y, cuando Nozomi despierte, habremos hecho un gran avance. –Volteé a ver a Nozomi y asentí con confianza; lo quería hacer solo por ella.

–Gracias Eli-chan…–Me sorprendí al ver a Honoka frente a mí, sus profundos ojos azules me hicieron retroceder un poco, pero, al verla fijamente, y ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, no sentí miedo al verla; sus ojos azules me trasmitían una extraña confianza.

–Como sea… –Nico se acercó a nosotras y se cruzó de brazos–. Ni siquiera conoces la aldea; te perdiste entre la niebla, y ahora pretendes ayudarnos. ¿Me pregunto qué tan terca puedes ser? –Mire a Nico con confianza, sus palabras eran hostiles pero me parecían lo más reconfortante que me había dicho desde que la conocí.

–No lo hare por ustedes… –Las cuatro chicas se sorprendieron. Volteé a ver a Nozomi, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y la flor volvió desprender calor–. Lo hago porque quiero, porque Hanayo también era mi amiga –Mentí–, y por… De cualquier forma, ¿por dónde empezamos?

– ¿Y tú eras la de la idea? –Nico libero un suspiro– ¿Qué tal si nos llevas a donde vieron a Sui?, quizás podamos hacer que Umi la rastreé. Maki-chan quédate aquí y cuida a Nozomi…

Nico se acercó a la puerta por la que había entrado antes, Umi y Honoka las siguieron de cerca, con el rostro decidido, y un poco más tranquilas. Yo mire una última vez a Nozomi y respire profundamente antes de salir detrás de Nico y las demás.

–Solo por ti…

…

Los días pasaron lentos. Podían haber sido solo un par, o más que eso, pero yo sentía como si hubiera estado en ese lugar una eternidad.

Las búsquedas nunca nos llevaban a nada. Por las mañanas salíamos a buscar alguna pista de Hanayo, de Sui, o incluso de Kotori, la cual no veíamos desde el accidente con Hanayo. Umi y Honoka parecían preocupadas por ella.

En esos días pude conocer más a aquellas chicas. Parecía que Kotori era la primer familiar de Hanayo, alguien quien le tenía mucho cariño, incluso la conocía desde que era una niña. Honoka era antes una chica normal, o al menos eso fue lo que escuche, pero después de eso no me contaron mucho más. Y Umi era un licántropo, Hanayo le ayudo mucho a controlar su "maldición", como ella le llamaba. Pero, al igual que Honoka, ella no me contaba mucho, parecía que no me tenían mucha confianza, de cualquier forma yo tampoco se las tenía.

Esa casa a la que había llegado parecía que era donde antes vivía Hanayo y sus familiares. Era una casa grande al centro de la aldea; la cual confirme días después que llevaba invitada muchos años. Solo algunas veces veía caminar sombras o personas encapuchadas afuera de la casa. Al principio tenía miedo pero termine por acostumbrarme.

La mayor parte de mi tiempo desocupada de buscar a Hanayo lo pasaba con Nozomi, a su lado, entrelazando su cálida mano con la mía. Cada día que pasaba tenía la sensación de saber el significado del nuevo sentimiento que había surgido dentro de mí desde que encontré aquella flor azul en el bosque, o incluso desde antes. Por fin pude darle un nombre adecuado a ese sentimiento; pero aún estaba insegura de que fuera lo que pensaba.

En las noches dormía a su lado, no me importaba dormir en el suelo. Abría las ventanas y dejaba que la luz platinada de la luna entrara a la habitación; Nozomi no reaccionaba a esto pero, cuando la luz de la luna la iluminaba, se veía realmente hermosa. Parecía brillar y su cabello purpura se elevaba suavemente, amaba ver ese espectáculo tan hermoso frente a mí.

Después de un tiempo comencé a preocuparme. Maki dijo que Nozomi dormiría solo por unos días, pero ya habían pasado semanas y no despertaba.

Entraba siempre a su habitación y repetía la misma rutina: Primero le platicaba algo, aunque sabía que no me escuchaba; me acercaba a su rostro y quitaba los mechones de cabello que me impedían verla bien, extrañaba mucho ver el brillo de sus ojos. Todas las noches cuidaba de la flor que había encontrado en el bosque, pero aunque permaneciera fuera del agua y aunque los rayos de sol no le dieran, no se marchitaba, seguía igual que la primera vez que la encontré, incluso, al pasar de los días, parecía cada vez más viva.

Las búsquedas no mejoraron al cabo de otra semana. Comenzaba a sentirme realmente angustiada. Nozomi no hacia señas de despertar pronto. Las noches se volvieron más pesadas, no podía evitar sentirme triste al ver su rostro pálido y tranquilo. Derramaba lágrimas y sollozaba cada que veía el rostro de Nozomi, ya no soportaba verla así, ya no soportaba que estuviera pasando eso por mi culpa.

La situación tampoco cambio para Umi y Honoka. Todas las noches, al igual que yo, después de buscar por la aldea, todas nos íbamos a dormir. Yo entraba con Nozomi, le cambiaba la ropa y dormitaba un rato a su lado; o me quedaba dormida cuando las lágrimas de mis ojos comenzaban a pesarme.

Pero, cuando pasaba toda la noche en vela, cuando la noche era profunda y el silencio era denso: Podía escuchar a lo lejos los sollozos de Umi. Eran desgarradores, me daban ganas de llorar cada que los escuchaba, parecía que Hanayo significaba mucho para ella y realmente estaba preocupada.

Una noche salí de la habitación solo para ver si podía hacer algo por ella. Pero, cuando cruce por aquellos pasillos de la casa, cada sollozo de ella era más desgarrador para mí. Umi solía llorar toda la noche, incluso a veces escuchaba los débiles sollozos de Honoka, nunca me imaginaria ver a una chica tan energética como ella llorar.

Esa Noche abrí la puerta de su habitación y las vi a las dos abrazadas, llorando. Umi parecía que ya no derramaba lágrimas, y por cada sollozo ambas se acercaban más. Honoka estaba acostada en la cama, su rostro parecía adolorido, como si cada que se acercaba Umi le doliera más: Tenía sudor por todo su rostro. Honoka le acercaba su mano a Umi para intentar tranquilizarla, y lanzaba débiles risitas. Era una escena desgarradora que me llenaba de pena, pero, para ser sincera, yo tenía mis propios problemas. Esperaba cada día mas desesperada por que Nozomi despertara. Y, cuando la escena de esas dos se fue repitiendo: me pareció tan común que ya no me importaba o me causaba sensación alguna.

Todo eso se terminó una noche. Aunque, pensándolo bien, me hubiera gustado que nunca llegara, me había acostumbrado tanto a esa vida llena de dolor que no me imagine que algo fuera más angustiante que eso…

…

Esa noche la luz de la luna se ocultaba por las densas y grisáceas nubes en el cielo. El pueblo afuera parecía más tétrico que días pasados. El sonido de la fuerte brisa golpeaba la casa y hacia que rechinara y se estremeciera.

Como todos los días: estaba en la habitación de Nozomi, cambiándola de ropa y escuchando los sollozos de Umi a lo lejos; ya los escuchaba con normalidad y ya no me sorprendían en lo absoluto.

Cuando termine de cambiar a Nozomi me quede a su lado, viendo su rostro y sintiendo su cálido aliento golpear en mi mejilla. Con las yemas de mis dedos sentía su suave piel. En ese momento recordé la primera vez que la vi, cuando tenía todas esas horribles heridas en todo el cuerpo.

Recordé aquella noche en mi departamento tan claramente que creí que había regresado a él. Esa noche también estaba junto a Nozomi, su cabello purpura opaco se fue iluminando poco a poco por la luz de la luna y respiraba tranquilamente.

De pronto recordé la flor azul. La tome entre mis dedos y la puse entre su rostro y el mío. Sentí cada pétalo con los labios, se sentía cálida, desprendía un hermoso sentimiento, algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Poco a poco acerque los pétalos a los labios de Nozomi, al mismo tiempo que acercaba los míos. Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mis entreabiertos labios. La flor azul brillo repentinamente e ilumino su rostro, realmente era hermosa.

En ese momento quería acortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotras, como en aquella noche que la vi por primera vez. Pero, antes de que acercara más mis labios a los de ella, una dolorosa pulsación me golpeo en la cabeza.

Retrocedí rápidamente, pero, antes de siquiera llevarme la mano a la cabeza para calmar el dolor, la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, con un sonido sordo que resonó en toda la casa.

Voltee la mirada y, apenas vi quien estaba parada debajo de ella, no pude evitar sentirme molesta. Pero Umi parecía incluso más molesta que yo, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía un par de ojeras negras debajo de ellos. Rápidamente se acercó a mí:

– ¿Cuándo piensa despertar? –Dijo desesperada mientras veía a Nozomi.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta, pero ella ni siquiera me volteo a ver.

– ¿Cuánto piensa que podemos esperar? Ya ha pasado un mes y esta bruja mediocre no despierta. –Sus palabras me hicieron enfadar. Me acerque a ella, la tome del brazo e hice que me viera a los ojos por la fuerza. Ella había comenzado a llorar una vez más.

– ¿Y crees que yo no estoy preocupada?, tú no eres la única que espera a que despierte.

–Y a ti que más te da Humana, solo haces esto por ti. ¿Porque no te largas y dejas que nosotras nos encarguemos de todo esto?, es mejor que te pierdas en el bosque a que estés aquí sin hacer nada.

–No es mi problema… –Musite–, tienes razón, realmente no me importa Hanayo en lo absoluto, tus problemas y preocupaciones no me incumben –La mire con más enojo–. Así que vete a llorar a otro lado, ya estoy harta de escucharte todas las noches.

Umi no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación con sus ojos abiertos por la impresión.

En el momento que Umi salió, inmediatamente entro detrás de ella Honoka, la cual me miraba con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Se acercó a mí pero yo no quería ver a nadie en ese momento. A pesar de eso ella parecía muy tranquila, incluso sabiendo el estado de Umi y lo que yo le había dicho.

–Siento lo que paso con Umi. –Sus palabras me sorprendieron, al igual que su sonrisa.

–No… No fue su culpa… –Mire cabizbaja a Nozomi. Realmente no sabía por lo que pasaba Umi, pero me podía imaginar un poco lo que sentía.

–Bueno…, está desesperada –Los extraños ojos de Honoka me miraron fijamente, con un brillo plácidamente azul en ellos; por alguna razón esta vez no me dieron miedo, sentí que estaban llenos de melancolía–. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Asentí con duda ante lo extraño de sus palabras–. Eli-chan, ¿qué haría si perdieras a la persona que más quieres en el mundo? –Instintivamente voltee a ver a Nozomi y pensé en la pregunta de Honoka. Pero no pude contestarle nada en ese momento–. No te preocupes, no necesitas responder…

– ¿Por qué? –Honoka me miro extrañada–. ¿Porque me lo preguntas ahora? –Honoka se llevó el dedo índice a su labio inferior pensativa.

–Digamos que algo similar le pasa a Umi-chan en estos momentos.

– ¿Es por Hanayo?, ella realmente le tiene mucho afecto.

–En parte sí, pero también por otra persona… –Sus palabras eran suaves y llenas de sentimientos. Pero después de eso Honoka no dijo nada más, simplemente se alejó y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación.

Antes de que saliera de la habitación pude ver como trastabillaba y se apoyaba en él marco de la puerta. Rápidamente me acerque a ella pero me detuve cuando me miro de nuevo a los ojos. Su rostro estaba pálido y salía sudor de su frente. Inclusive así ella me sonreía, aunque esta vez pude percibir un poco de dolor en ella.

No dijo nada más, y yo no intente acercarme de nuevo a ella. Simplemente aparto la mirada de mí y camino por el pasillo de vuelta a su habitación, escuche la puerta a lo lejos ser azotada seguido de pasos apresurado, que supuse eran de Umi.

Mi corazón latía acelerado, mis respiraciones eran irregulares y en mi mente aun rondaban las palabras de Honoka y su repentina pregunta. Mire cabizbaja al suelo y repetí la pregunta en mi cabeza –Perder a la persona más preciada en el mundo–. Yo no la tenía hasta hace unos días atrás, y ni siquiera podía decir que ella fuera la persona que más quería. Pero cuando lo pensaba detenidamente, solo ella venía a mi mente. Ni siquiera mi abuela muerta, ni mi madre, ni mi hermana, solo pensaba en ella:

–Nozomi –Musite, lo más bajo posible, su nombre me lleno de calidez por dentro y me sentí impresionada. Pensé: "Como es posible que su simple nombre haga en mi todo esto, un desborde de sentimientos que llenan todo mi cuerpo de calidez".

Sostuve de nuevo el tallo de la flor azul con mis temblorosas manos. Me quemaba la palma de mi mano, era la primera vez que la sentía así. Tenía un brillo que nunca había visto: una luz zafiro, proveniente de sus pétalos, iluminaba toda la habitación, incluso opacando la luz de las velas.

Repentinamente sentí como mi rostro se ruborizo, y como el calor de mis mejillas aumentaba cada vez más, mientras que la flor iluminaba más con su luz; parecía como si la flor expresara todo lo que sentía en ese momento

Voltee a ver a Nozomi de nuevo. La flor brillo más iluminando de azul mi rostro entero. Me acerque lentamente a ella, viendo como suavemente dejaba salir su aliento entre sus amplios labios rosados. Acerque mi mano a su cabello, me sorprendí al ver como desprendía un brillo purpura con cada caricia daba.

–Despierta pronto –Me acerque a su oído–, Nozomi…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. ¿Que creen que pasara a continuación? ¿Que significa realmente la flor de Eli? ¿Eli podrá por fin confesarle sus sentimientos a Nozomi? ¿Que le pasa a Honoka? Todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y para estar mas enterados de cuando actualizo esta y mas historias siganme en Facebook: **Biso47 Fiction** Ademas el siguiente capitulo estará muy pronto cuando menos se lo esperen

Sin mas, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Reviews


	16. XVI: Espinas

Buen día, les traigo aquí un nuevo capitulo de Hechizo, espero lo disfruten. Este capitulo retoma un punto sumamente importante del capitulo 7, donde Eli ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos...

Sin mas, disfrutenlo.

* * *

 **Espinas**

El frio en todo mi cuerpo se sentía cada vez mayor. Me estremecía y desentumía poco a poco mis adoloridas extremidades. Mis ojos permanecían cerrados y me costaba separar mis parpados. Libere un profundo bostezo y me fui incorporando lentamente; dormir en esa posición cada noche era doloroso, pero no me importaba, con tal de permanecer a lado de…

Pase mi mano por la cama donde se encontraba Nozomi. Mis parpados se abrieron repentinamente al sentir las frías sabanas de la cama; Nozomi ya no estaba en ella.

Me levante de un salto y mire desesperada a cada rincón de la habitación. Mis respiraciones salían de mi boca exasperadas cada que volteaba mi cabeza y me encontraba con la habitación vacía.

Corrí rápidamente a la ventana la cual estaba abierta y dejaba entrar la gélida brisa matutina. Afuera, como de costumbre, no se veía nada más que niebla rodeando la pequeña aldea, pero esta vez había algo diferente frente a la casa.

Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa y sentí unas ganas terribles de llorar. Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y ligeros sollozos lograban salir de mi boca, sentía como las emociones se agolpaban y se acumulaban en mi garganta al ver el cabello purpura volar libremente empujado por la fría corriente de viento.

Me acerque más al alfeizar de la ventana y me deje caer de rodillas, sentía tanta emoción y tantas cosas que mis piernas simplemente fallaron. Mis lágrimas lograban nublarme la vista, pero yo podía verla con claridad; podía ver como Nozomi se daba la vuelta percatándose de mi presencia y me miraba desde lo bajo de la ventana. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía. Esos hermosos ojos verdes que no había visto desde hace un mes brillaron y me dejaron ver en ellos una tranquilidad que me lleno por dentro.

Su típica sonrisa apareció al instante en sus labios, extrañaba demasiado verla. Sus labios se movieron plácidamente y, a pesar de que no podía escucharla, podía saber exactamente lo que decía:

–Buenos días… –Conocía ese gesto mejor que nadie, la forma tan única de decir mi nombre–: Elichi…

Sin poder resistir más, simplemente deje que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos.

Pero no me quede solo viéndola desde la lejanía. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta la puerta de la habitación y cruce apresurada el pasillo que llevaba a la escalera principal de la casa. Inmediatamente escuche pasos detrás de mí, sabia de quienes eran, pero en ese momento no me importaban en lo más mínimo.

Me apresure a bajar las escaleras, casi caigo entre los escalones más de una vez. Corrí hasta la puerta de la casa y cuando la abrí, una brisa fría entro en ella y me golpeo el rostro. Volví la mirada desesperada hacia el frente y quede incluso más asombrada que antes al ver la luz purpura que iluminaba la densa niebla.

Con pasos inseguros salí de la casa y comencé a caminar hacia la luz purpura, Nozomi me miraba mientras que su cabello brillaba iluminando cada vez más entre la niebla. En el momento que la vi de nuevo no pude evitar correr hacia ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos. Apreté su cuerpo al mío y temblé en sus brazos, llorando en su hombro y sollozando fuertemente.

Al momento que me separe de su lado ella parecía sorprendida. Sus ojos se abrían grandes y me miraba completamente asombrada, parece que no se esperaba que fuera a hacer algo tan vergonzoso como eso, ni siquiera yo lo esperaba. Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en eso. Cuando su impresión fue menor la volví a atraer a mi cuerpo.

–Me parece que estabas muy preocupada Elichi –Dijo con su voz suave y armoniosa, extrañaba tanto escucharla que no pude retener un súbito gemido que salió desde mi garganta–. ¿Estás bien? Es extraño que me reciban de esta manera.

–No digas eso Nozomi –me separe de su lado y la mire directo a los ojos; sentí mi rostro arder–. Qué bueno que estas bien, te extr… Me sentí muy mal por lo que te paso… –Desvié la mirada titubeante.

–Estoy bien… –Su voz parecía poco convencida de lo que decía.

–Pues más te vale que lo estés, nos quitaste mucho tiempo…

Rápidamente voltee mi mirada, el latido apresurado de mi corazón se detuvo y las lágrimas dejaron de salir de mis ojos. Ahora me sentía un poco decepcionada de que aquel momento junto a Nozomi hubiera terminado tan pronto por la repentina interrupción de Nico.

– ¿Estabas preocupada Nicochi? –Dijo Nozomi mientras soltaba una risita burlona. Ojala supiera lo mucho que extrañaba su risa.

–Ni creas, solo nos ocasionas problemas y preocupaciones innecesarias –Nico desvió la mirada de Nozomi, su voz comenzó a temblar–. No eres más que una terca bruja que cree que puede hacer todo por su cuenta, realmente que eres una molestia. Espero que no vuelva a pasar sino…

–Oh, extrañaba que Nicochi se preocupara así por mí…

Nozomi volvió a reír. Disfrutaba mucho verla sonreír, quería que esa hermosa imagen de ella durara por siempre. Pero sabía que eso no podía pasar. Sabía que eso duraría poco porque, ahora que ella había despertado, haríamos lo que habíamos estado posponiendo desde hace un mes desde que llegamos a la aldea: salvar a Hanayo. Y no paso ni un minuto más cuando la cruel realidad golpeo a todas al mismo tiempo.

Volví mi mirada a la casa, mi sonrisa desapareció al instante al ver a la tímida Umi acercarse lentamente a donde estábamos nosotras. Paso a paso, tan lentamente que me pareció que nunca llegaría a nuestro lado. Umi levanto la mirada y pude ver lo irritados que estaban sus ojos, estaba incluso peor que la noche anterior. Se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior y su cuerpo entero temblaba.

Al verla, Nozomi me aparto de su lado y se acercó a Umi, mirándola con una triste sonrisa. Lo siguiente paso tan rápido que no me dio tiempo siquiera a impresionarme, simplemente, cuando me di cuenta, Umi se había lanzado a los brazos de Nozomi y ella la abrazaba fuertemente, atrayéndola cada vez más a su cuerpo y dejando que derramara sus lágrimas en su hombro, como anteriormente lo había hecho yo. En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se oprimió con un fuerte y doloroso impacto. Desvié la mirada pero no podía ignorar lo que estaba frente a mí.

–S…Sal… –A Umi le costaba mucho hablar. Por cada palabra su cuerpo entero se estremecía–. Sálvala… Por favor… Ya, no lo aguanto…, Nozomi… –Los sollozos de Umi se hicieron más sonoros, cortando incluso la niebla que nos rodeaba. Nozomi la separo de su cuerpo suavemente y la miro directo a sus ojos; pero Umi no se tranquilizó, sino que lloro más, parecía saber lo que venía después.

–No puedo… –En ese momento sentí la mayor sorpresa que nunca hubiera sentido nunca–. Lo lamento… Umi-chan.

Voltee a ver a todas las chicas, pero ninguna parecía tan asombrada como yo. Nico desviaba la mirada cabizbaja, lo único que podía ver de ella es que apretaba los puños con impotencia. Maki se cruzaba de brazos tratando de evitar ver a Umi. De pronto, Honoka se dejó caer súbitamente al suelo; Umi se separó rápidamente de Nozomi y se acercó a ella.

–Lo sabíamos, Umi-chan… –Honoka rio con amargura, dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos–. Lo sabíamos, no se puede hacer nada…

–No, digas eso –Las palabras de Umi salieron sin volumen–. No lo digas, por favor…, haremos algo, incluso si Nozomi no nos ayuda…

– ¡Y QUE HAREMOS! –Grito Honoka– ¡Hemos estado buscando durante un mes la forma de salvarla y no pudimos! –Me volteo a ver con su mirada apacible y llena de lágrimas–. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de una Humana. –Sus palabras me sorprendieron; era la primea persona que tenía confianza en mí y quizás fue por eso que sus palabras me dolieron más.

Estaba impactada. La mirada que antes era alegre de Nozomi se había convertido en una amarga y llena de lo que parecía ser impotencia; su mirada estaba ensombrecida mientras miraba a las dos chicas sollozar en el suelo. No podía verla más de esa forma, no quería verla así más tiempo, quería que la felicidad que vivimos momentos atrás regresara, por más egoísta que se escuchara, quería que olvidara por un momento a su hermana.

Dubitativa me acerque un poco a ella, al instante levanto la mirada y me miro a los ojos, estaban cristalinos y a punto del llanto. Al verla pude sentir un renovado sentimiento de determinación. Tome un profundo respiro y con el ceño fruncido mire directo a los ojos cristalinos de Nozomi.

– ¿Por qué no puedes? –Nozomi ni siquiera se impresiono un poco por mis palabras, parecía que ya se esperaba que yo la reprochara, de cualquier forma no era la primera vez que lo hacía–. ¿Por qué, Nozomi? ¿Por qué no quieres ayudarlas? –Nozomi me esbozo una sonrisa, pero esta vez yo la pase por alto.

-No lo entiendes, es más complicado de lo que parece.

–Eso no es complicado –Susurre mientras señalaba a las dos chicas en el suelo–. Ellas están sufriendo Nozomi. ¿No lo entiendes?

Su mirada se abrió grande al escuchar mis palabras, pero yo no la deje de ver de manera juiciosa. Sabía muy bien lo que había soportado Umi y Honoka y, a pesar de que no les tenía empatía, sentía que no podía escuchar más a Umi llorar como lo hacía cada noche.

–Umi, quiere mucho a Hanayo… –La peli azul levanto la mirada y me volteo a ver con sorpresa. En ese momento, al ver su mirada castaña verme fijamente, recordé la pregunta que me había hecho la noche anterior Honoka–: ¿Qué harías si pierdes a la persona que más quieres en el mundo? –Ahora fue Honoka la que me miro con impresión, y no solo ella, tanto Nozomi como sus dos familiares hicieron lo mismo.

–Yo… –Rápidamente Nozomi oculto la mirada de la mía pero, antes de que lo hiciera, me acerque a su lado y la tome de la barbilla para obligarla a que no desviara su mirada una vez más–. Yo… –Nozomi tomo un profundo respiro; sentí en mis dedos como su garganta temblaba por la impotencia–. ¡YO NO LO SÉ!

De pronto, algo que me dejo impresionada y paralizada paso frente a mis ojos. Me separe unos pasos de Nozomi, sentía que había hecho la peor cosa de todas. Al verla frente a mí, negando desesperada con la cabeza, y llorando de la forma más amarga que nunca hubiera visto; me pareció casi como si hubiera lastimado fuertemente a Nozomi. Impresionada me aleje de su lado, paso a paso, viendo como Nozomi lloraba y apretaba sus manos contra sus parpados. Parecía una niña pequeña pasando por un suceso traumático.

– ¡Y-yo… no lo sé! –Repetía una y otra vez. Su cabello comenzó a brillar de color purpura más fuerte con cada palabra angustiosa que decía–. Hice todo lo que podía, y a pesar de eso no puedo salvarla…, Ya no sé qué hacer, ya no lo sé… Ni siquiera quiere escucharme… Yo no tuve la culpa… Le arrebate a Hanayo lo que más quería en el mundo, este es mi castigo… Ya no sé qué hacer…

Llorando desconsoladamente, Nozomi se volteó rápidamente y corrió hacia adentro de la casa. Estire mi mano hacia ella para alcanzarla pero no lo conseguí, solo logre ver como desaparecía tras la puerta y sus sollozos resonaba en toda la casa. En ese momento sentí como la angustia y dolor golpeaba mi pecho. Sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos, tan vívidamente que no pude evitar llevar mi mano a mi pecho y apretar fuertemente mi corazón, me dolía tanto que no podía soportarlo.

De pronto, dentro del bolsillo de mi camisa, sentí como si una aguja traspasara la piel de mi mano y perforara mi piel. Rápidamente acerque mi mano a la bolsa donde guardaba mi preciada flor. La tome entre mis manos y la mire con horror. Esta estaba pálida y del tallo salían espinas, tan grandes y afiladas que sentí miedo de ella.

Mi corazón latió más rápido y del tallo de la flor salieron más espinas; con cada sollozo de Nozomi dentro de la casa una nueva salía. Mi corazón ya no podía soportarlo, simplemente quiera huir de ese lugar.

Mire una última vez al rostro de las chicas frente a mí, no parecían juzgarme, incluso Nico me miraba con pena. Sin decir nada más me di la vuelta y comencé a correr hacia la profunda niebla del pueblo.

…

Corrí desesperada entre nubarrones de fría niebla. Mis piernas estaban entumidas por el frio que sentía y mis manos dolían por las heridas que habían dejado las espinas de mi flor. Cada paso que daba las espinas perforaban mí pecho y hacían arder mi piel. A pesar de eso no tenía el valor de tirarla.

Como pude hacerle eso a Nozomi. Yo no la conocía bien, yo no sabía por lo que estaba pasando ni en lo que pensaba. Quizás me metí en un lugar que no me llamaban, pero tenía que hacerlo, para ver de nuevo su sonrisa, no quería que su hermana se la arrebatara para siempre por culpa de no poder salvarla. Solo lo hacía por ella; pero parece que la dañe demasiado al no saber por todo lo que pasaba. Ya no sabía en qué pensar realmente. No sabía realmente si Nozomi no salvaba a Hanayo solo porque no podía o porque en realidad la odiaba, o por algún otro remordimiento que tenía; quizás esa tal Rin tiene la culpa de todo, pero es inmaduro agenciarle la culpa a alguien que ni siquiera conozco, solo por querer ver feliz a Nozomi.

La flor reacciono a estos pensamientos y perforo más mi piel.

Me deje caer al suelo cuando mis piernas adoloridas no pudieron dar un paso más. Quería llorar, quería librarme de todos los pensamientos que sabía que eran egoístas pero a pesar de eso eran mi única verdad en ese momento; era como una niña pequeña que quiere desesperadamente un juguete.

Mire al cielo, la luna ya había salido, lo sabía sin siquiera poder ver bien entre la niebla. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado perdida en este lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceré encerrada en la negación y en estos pensamientos negativos? Quiero volver con Nozomi, quiero tanto verla y arreglar las cosas, pero siento que un simple "lo siento" ya no será suficiente. Siento que nunca podrá perdonarme.

Sentí el barro húmedo del camino en mis manos. Apreté fuerte los puños y molesta golpeé el suelo, una y otra vez, no me importaba el dolor al sentir el frio lodo entrar en mis herida. Comencé a gritar tan fuertemente que mi voz hizo un eco desagradable y me estremeció, me quería liberar de lo que le hice Nozomi.

–Nozomi… –Mire hacia el cielo, la niebla se disipaba y la luna me iluminaba un poco con su luz plateada–. Lo siento…

En ese momento algo increíble paso:

Del bolsillo en mi pecho en el que guardaba mi flor, comenzó a brillar una tenue luz, pero esta ya no era nada reconfortante, tenía un extraño color azul, muy fuerte, me recordaba a los horribles y perturbadores ojos de Honoka. La luz se hizo más grande y me envolvió con su frialdad. La niebla parecía desaparecer conforme un cumulo de luz me rodeaba el cuerpo.

Me dolían los ojos por la extrema luminiscencia. Apreté fuerte los parpados pero el ardor en mis ojos era tan intenso que hiciera lo que hiciera no paraba. Apreté fuertemente el tallo de la flor intentando hacer que parara, no me importaba el daño por las espinas que sufriría, solo quería que la luz se detuviera; pero me quede impresionada al no sentir el dolor de las espinas incrustarse en mis manos.

Abrir repentinamente los ojos y puse la flor en frente de mí, las espinas desaparecían lentamente y por más que las tocara ya no me hacían daño. La flor poco a poco perdió aquel brillo azulino.

Mire a mi alrededor, ya no estaba entre la niebla, ahora podía ver alrededor. Era la aldea, pero se veía extrañamente cambiada.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el camino de tierra frente a mí, pero la luz ya no era platinada, si no que era de un extraño color rojizo parecido a la sangre. Sentí angustia, incertidumbre, pensé que ese lugar ya no era el que conocía y había recorrido durante el último mes.

Me levante lentamente, mis piernas temblaban frenéticamente, sentía un extraño miedo al estar en medio de aquel pueblo, sola, viendo lo cambiado y renovado que parecía.

De pronto me sorprendí y me quede petrificada al ver a algunas sombras caminar por el sendero de tierra hacia mí. Las había visto antes, pero en esta ocasión eran muchas y parecían diferentes. Comencé a alejarme de ellas pero no podía huir, estaba rodeada. Pero de pronto, un nuevo resplandor azul de mi flor me cegó por unos momentos.

Una cálida brisa me golpeo el rostro. Sentí como mi cabello volaba suavemente, siendo acariciado por la corriente de aire. Un olor entro a mi nariz, era agradable, dulce, parecía el olor de un campo de flores cubierto por el rocío de la lluvia matutina. Abrí mis ojos y me quede maravillada al darme cuenta del nuevo lugar en el que estaba.

El sonido del viento pasar entre el campo de flores era reconfortante. Las flores blancas y alargadas se mecían y desprendían un extraño brillo, parecían pequeñas luciérnagas.

Di un paso hacia el frente, el campo de flores era hermosos, pero había algo más frente a mí, era un precipicio. Estaba en un lugar que nunca había estado, pero por alguna razón me traía una extraña sensación de añoranza y nostalgia. Por alguna razón ese lugar traía recuerdos a mi mente, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Me acerque más al precipicio. Pequeñas piedritas se deslizaron por el borde y cayeron hasta lo más profundo del abismo. Debajo de mis pies había una espesa obscuridad y no se veía nada más.

Mi cabeza comenzó a doler, el dolor punzante me aturdía y me hacía retroceder. Sentía que recordaba algo, aquel extraño lugar se parecía al que vi en los sueños que tuve cuando Hanayo me ataco con su magia en la torre, ahora me acordaba de él.

Parpadee repetidamente por el dolor en mi cabeza. Una nueva brisa golpeo mi rostro, la seguí con la mirada y vi como las flores del campo se marchitaban lentamente, adquiriendo un color carmesí desagradable, como si se mancharan de sangre. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, era doloroso. Entonces, en ese momento, escuche algo que me sorprendió más.

–No… m… Sue….tes… –Eran voces; extrañas voces distorsionadas que no sabían de dónde venían. Un sentimiento de angustia golpeo mi pecho, era doloroso, incluso mas que las espinas de mi flor perforar mi pecho.

La brisa se hizo más frenética, hacia crujir los tallos de las flores y estas adquirían un aspecto más desagradable conforme pasaban el tiempo.

–A…Yu… d… –Mi cabeza comenzó a punzar mas fuerte, con cada palabra entrecortada que escuchaba; no sabía de quien era pero un extraño sentimiento la acompañaba, ya no podía permanecer ahí, tenía miedo.

Pude percibir un olor desagradable, era un olor a metálico, era sangre, pero no era la que salía de mis manos por las múltiples cortadas, este olor enrarecía y perfumaba todo el ambiente con su grotesco hedor. Las flores terminaron tan negras que parecían cenizas; la luna iluminaba con su repúgnate luz roja todo el lugar y en el precipicio se escuchaban los gritos de dos personas, no sabía quiénes eran.

De pronto, como si fuera el flash de una cámara, pude verme a mí, cambiada, me veía como una niña, la veía a lo lejos, en el precipicio, la sangre corría por sus pequeñas manos y hacia que la persona que sostenía se deslizara. Lleve mi mano a mi cabeza, ya no soportaba mas el dolor, me hacía ver cosas que no existían, estaba cansada, tenía miedo, quería volver.

–Nozomi… –Sentí cálidas lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas. Sentía la suavidad de cada una de ellas, eran reconfortantes en ese ambiente; eran como pequeñas caricias.

Lleve mis manos y sentí mis mejillas empapadas; sentí un vivido sentimiento; sentí la mano de Nozomi acariciar mis mejillas, estaba asegura que era ella; sentí su calor recorrer mi cuerpo. En ese momento, una cálida luz resplandeció en mi pecho, nuevamente era mi flor.

La calidez del verdadero brillo azulado de mi flor se expandió en todo mi cuerpo, sentí un poco de tranquilidad en aquel angustioso lugar. Mis respiraciones se hicieron más tenues y suaves, y mi corazón, aunque acelerado, golpeaba suavemente contra mi pecho, se sentía bien.

La luz me cegó nuevamente, el sonido de la brisa entro por mis oídos como si fuera un susurro. Mis parpados se cerraron solos y, de un miento a otro, sentí nuevamente la fría brisa que conocía muy bien golpear mi cuerpo.

Abrí rápidamente los ojos con sorpresa y mire a mí alrededor. Volvía a estar entre la niebla, y esta se dispersaba y me dejaba ver por fin. Y, cuando vi lo que estaba frente a mí, no pude sentirme más impresionada.

Ya no estaba en aquel campo de flores; ya no estaba viviendo aquellos angustiosos momentos. Ahora volvía a estar frente a la casa de madera de Hanayo.

La veía asombrada, parecía como si todo lo que vi antes nunca hubiera pasado. Pero por alguna razón sentí que era real. Lo sabía porque sentía angustia dentro de mí al recordar esa escena en mi cabeza; lo sabía porque la luna plateada en el cielo se veía distante; lo sabía porque en ese momento sentí que esa era mi realidad.

Tenía miedo de pensarlo, pero sentí que me quitaba de un peso al recordar la angustia. Es extraño, pero por un momento pude olvidar las palabras hirientes que le dije a Nozomi, eso me hizo sentir aliviada por un momento. Pero ahora tenía la duda de cómo lidiar con estos sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. La quería mucho, ya no tenía duda, no quería que se apartara de mi lado. Pero de la forma que lo pienso se siente distante, unilateral, es horrible pensarlo tan egoístamente si saber lo que Nozomi piensa realmente de mí, quizás deba dejarlo pasar solo por ahora.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, que si bien es lenta y es algo que me gusta, cada vez se acerca mas el desenlace y se revelaran los secretos.

El próximo capitulo es realmente especial para mi, ya que fue la principal razón por la cual comencé a escribir esta historia, y el beneficio de este romance lento y bonito entre Eli y Nozomi se vera reflejado en el siguiente capitulo con un cumulo impresionante de emociones, realmente quede muy satisfecho con el resultado, ademas de que hay una gran referencia a una serie que me gusto mucho; verán como pude explotar al cien ese lento y hermoso romance, o al menos eso creo... Esperenlo con ganas...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por sus Likes en Facebook, siganme para estar enterados de mas historias: **Biso47 fiction**

 **SilentDrago:** Gracias por tu comentario y por continuar siguiendo esta historia. Y en efecto estás en lo correcto con la flor, y en este capitulo mostró mas del Eli, espero te haya gustado.

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias por leer y Por sus Reviews.


	17. XVII: Flor Azul

Espero que les guste este capitulo. Es muy especial para mi ya que este capitulo es la razón por la que empece a escribir esta historia, todo lo anterior fue solo para llegar a este capitulo y hacer que el romance entre Nozomi y Eli explotara, espero les guste.

Este capitulo tiene una canción recomendada. Es la canción: **"KOKIA - Futari No Musume"** , recomendable que la escuchen en cierta parte e importantisimo que lean la letra; estará publicada en mi Facebook para mayor comodidad. **Facebook: Biso47 Fiction**

Sin mas, espero disfruten este hermoso capitulo.

* * *

 **Flor Azul**

No quería acercarme más a esa casa, en donde sabía que Nozomi me esperaría con lágrimas en los ojos y dolida por las crueles palabras que le dije.

La noche era fría y profunda. La casa a la lejanía se veía aterradora para mí; la luz de la luna plateada que la iluminaba solo me hacía pensar en la luna roja que vi antes.

Me acerque lentamente, indecisa si debería de hacerlo o no, pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Me daba mucho miedo permanecer en ese pueblo sola o incluso pensar en volver por aquel bosque obscuro y siniestro.

Mis piernas temblaban por cada paso. La flor azul que tenía en mis manos había perdido su brillo y, ahora que la veía tan plácidamente en mis manos, no pude evitar recordar cuando esta estaba llena de espinas y me aterraba tenerla cerca.

Apreté fuertemente los parpados y, con toda la determinación que tenía en ese momento –la cual era nula–, me acerque a la casa.

Pero, antes de siquiera pasar por los restos de la densa niebla, me quede estática sin poder caminar, ya que, a tan solo unos pasos, el brillo purpura del cabello de Nozomi ilumino la obscuridad.

La mire atónita para después darme cuenta de lo que hacía: En sus manos apareció repentinamente su escoba de madera. Acto seguido se montó en ella, parecía desesperada. Lo primero que pensé fue lo más horrible que me pude haber imaginado; y es que, al verla con el rostro preocupado, saliendo en la obscuridad de la noche y completamente sola, no pude evitar pensar en que quería huir y olvidarse por completo de Hanayo. Algo dentro de mi cabeza me lo decía, era un pensamiento terrible pero yo lo podía ver reflejado en sus ojos.

La flor repentinamente brillo en mis manos e ilumino un poco mi camino. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí desesperada y me acerque a donde estaba Nozomi a punto de emprender el vuelo.

Al instante ella se percató de mi presencia cuando la gravilla del camino crujió bajo mis pies. Pero de nuevo me detuve al verla a los ojos. Ya no se veía preocupada, sino más bien aliviada, al igual que me sentí yo.

Por un momento olvide lo apenada y culpable que me sentía al decirle todas esas cosas horribles a Nozomi, pero, cuando vi su sonrisa mágica en su rostro, todo pensamiento negativo se disipo de mi mente.

–Elichi –Simplemente dijo eso, mientras que se bajaba de la escoba y se acercaba a mi lado. Viéndome con sus apacibles y hermosos ojos, con su hermosa y amplia sonrisa en sus carnosos labios rosados. Sentí un súbito rubor al pensarlo, pero se sentía tan bien que no pude evitar seguir mirándola y enlistando las cualidades de la bruja que tenía frente a mí

–Nozomi… –Mi voz salió queda y como un hilo–. Yo… Lo siento…, no debí. –Ella no me dejo continuar, ya que la tenía a mi lado con su dedo índice en mis labios. Se sentían tan bien contra mi piel que no me importo ser silenciada súbitamente.

–No digas nada… –Musito–. Creo que exagere un poco… –Parecía feliz, y en ese momento quería pensar que era porque yo estaba con ella y porque no me había ido de su lado. Pero eso era solo lo que yo pensaba, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza–. Lo importante es que ya todo paso y que estas aquí, Elichi…

–Pero lo que te dije, no considere lo que sentías, fui muy egoísta, ni siquiera te conozco del todo y saque conclusiones equivocadas –Mi voz era desesperada pero en ese momento quería decirle todo lo que había pensado cuando estuve perdida en la niebla; la forma tan egoísta en la que me había comportado–, debes de estar muy presionada por este asunto de tu hermana y tu mad… –Lo hizo de nuevo: puso su dedo índice entre mis labios con un leve seseo suave que salió de los suyos.

–Dejemos ese tema esta noche… –Ahora su mirada mostraba pena–. No quiero recordar eso hoy, por favor. –Asentí débilmente y con mi mano aparte su dedo de mis labios y la sostuve con firmeza; al instante ella me sonrió ampliamente, dejándome ver sus blancos y aperlados dientes–. ¿Qué te parece Elichi –Puso su escoba entre las dos–, si damos un paseo?

Sentí en ese momento una impresión tan grande dentro de mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte dentro de mi pecho al mantener mi mirada con la de ella. La flor que escondía recelosa detrás de mi espalda comenzó a emitir un calor tan agradable el cual poco a poco fue calentando mi propio cuerpo.

Entrelace mis dedos con los de Nozomi. Sus ojos verdes comenzaron brillar, iluminando la profunda y nebulosa obscuridad. Luces esmeraldas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y sus manos; eran como pequeñas luciérnagas que iluminaban un camino; se adherían a su cuerpo y se desprendían; se acercaban a mi cuerpo y sentía el calor de la magia de Nozomi. En ese momento apreté más su mano y me acerque a su escoba la cual ya flotaba libremente en el aire.

Nozomi subió primero. Me tendió la mano y, como si fuera una princesa –una hermosa princesa–, me invito a sentarme a su lado y a abrazar su cuerpo. En el momento de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío algo increíble paso:

A las luces esmeraldas que nos rodeaban se les unieron otras de color azul celeste. Ella abrió atónita y asombrada sus ojos al no saber de dónde provenían, pero yo si lo sabía, sabía muy bien que ese era el color de mi flor. Nozomi no le tomo importancia después de un rato. Simplemente comenzó a volar suavemente.

Nos separamos lentamente del suelo. Las luces esmeraldas y azules nos alumbraban en la obscuridad y entre la niebla. Salimos de los nubarrones fríos y grisáceos y entramos en el cielo despejado. La luna esa noche se veía hermosa, ninguna nube la cubría y las estrellas brillaban luminosamente en el firmamento, acompañándola en su belleza. Ya ni siquiera me acordaba de la luna roja que vi antes.

Nozomi dirigió la escoba hacia donde se encontraba el bosque. Las copas de los arboles ennegrecidas pasaban debajo de nosotras, y las luces azules y esmeraldas se adherían a los troncos y hojas de cada uno de los árboles, era un espectáculo hermoso, tan hermoso que por un momento pensé que no estaba pasando en realidad, que todo era un sueño.

Volamos sobre las copas de los árboles. Los sonidos en el bosque eran tan apacibles que no recordé siquiera que noches anteriores me daba miedo estar ahí. Las luces se hacían cada vez mayores, siguiéndonos en nuestro viaje.

Entonces en ese momento, como si fuera la luz más hermosa de todas, vi la sonrisa de Nozomi, la cual se volteaba solo para asegurarse de que estuviera disfrutando el viaje. Le sonreí de igual manera y me acerque más a su cuerpo, entrelazando mis dedos frente a su cintura y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. Esa era la experiencia más hermosa que nunca antes hubiera tenido.

Pero, tan pronto como estaba disfrutando del paseo, este llego a su fin. Pero antes pude ver la luna tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su brillo platinado. En ese momento pensé que en realidad si podía sentir a la luna con mi propia mano, incluso ya lo hacía, estaba a mi lado; mi bruja de la luna.

Nozomi descendió lentamente la escoba y yo mire sorprendida a donde nos dirigíamos. Era una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque. Comencé a temblar pero no de miedo, sino de inseguridad. Nozomi pareció percatarse de mi pronta decepción y rápidamente, entrelazado una mano con la mía y con una voz tranquila, dijo:

–Llegamos, tengo que mostraste algo, Elichi… –Por un segundo, solo por uno, pude notar un tono de melancolía en su voz.

El claro en el que estaba la casa se ilumino con la luz que mi flor y la magia de Nozomi nos proporcionaban. La cabaña frente a nosotras estaba hecha un desastre. La puerta estaba abierta y parecía que no la hubieran usado durante un largo periodo de tiempo. No sentí miedo, porque sabía que Nozomi estaba conmigo y ella mostraba seguridad mientras me arrastraba de la mano. En ese momento me pareció verla increíblemente feliz, una felicidad que no sabía que existía en ella.

Paso a paso nos acercamos a la puerta de la cabaña, esta rechino cuando Nozomi la abrió. Las luces esmeraldas y zafiros entraron como si tuvieran vida propia y se situaron en cada rincón de la cabaña. Era pequeña, solo tenía una habitación y un catre en una de las esquinas. Tenía una chimenea con madera hecha cenizas y una gruesa capa de polvo cubría el suelo que, cuando las luces pasaron por él, voló y las pequeñas partículas se iluminaron de los colores de la magia de Nozomi.

Me detuve desconcertada en medio de la habitación. Nozomi me volteo a ver y se percató de que yo no entendía muy bien por qué ella me había llevado ahí. Una vez más me sonrió ampliamente y me sujeto firmemente de ambas manos.

–Esta es mi casa, Elichi… –Me sorprendí, pero me sentí feliz al verla sonreír. En ese momento me pareció una niña que invita por primera vez a sus amigas a pasar el rato en su casa–. Esta un poco desordenado todo, pero este es un sitio muy especial para mí.

No dije nada, simplemente le sonreí compresiva. Al momento que yo lo hice ella lo hizo de igual manera y repentinamente me comenzó a jalar de la mano hasta una ventana que estaba frente a nosotras.

–Esto es lo más hermoso de todo, ven Elichi, mira –La ventana se abrió de par en par como por arte de magia, y al momento sentí una increíble impresión. Era verdad, era lo más hermoso que había visto.

Por la ventana se podía ver la luna en todo su esplendor, se veía tan grande que creí que podía tocarla con tan solo estirar la mano, ni siquiera volando en frente de ella la veía de la misma forma. Repentinamente Nozomi se puso en frente de mí y me sonrió mientras esperaba mi reacción. La verdad, ahora que la veía a ella frente a la luna, se veía más hermosa.

–Es hermosa, Nozomi… –Dije si siquiera pensarlo. Al instante sentí como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas e impulsivamente dije en el momento–: Eres hermosa.

Mis palabras no me sorprendieron a mis más que a ella. Las luces azules comenzaron a brillar más fuerte y Nozomi las miro con asombro. Con aquella luz nueva pude ver algo que me acelero el corazón. Nozomi intentaba ocultarlo, pero yo podía ver muy bien como su cara completa estaba ruborizada de un intenso tono carmesí hasta sus orejas.

–Me… Me-me refería a la luna. –Dijo tímidamente.

Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa. Sonreí, me sentía tan feliz a su lado que una risita salió de mis labios, ella volteo a verme haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas infladas, quizás pensó que me estaba burlando de ella.

En ese momento me sentía con valor de decirle todo lo que sentía, todo de lo que había meditado en ese largo mes que permaneció dormida. Simplemente me acerque a ella y sentí mi sonrisa ampliarse en mi rostro.

–Yo también me refería a la luna –Dije tranquilamente, incluso me sorprendió lo tranquila que me sentía. Pretendí que mi voz saliera suave, lenta y entendible para ella. Me acerque más a su lado y entrelace mis manos con las de ella, sintiendo como sus dedos se cerraban lentamente–. Tú eres la luna después de todo, Nozomi.

No pensé que su rostro se pudiera poner más rojo; pero lo hizo, parecía que le salía humo de la cabeza de lo avergonzada que estaba. Con su reacción yo solo pude reír de felicidad.

–Te estas burlando Elichi, eres mala… –Su tono infantil me pareció hermoso. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y miro a la luna frente a nosotras–. También se puede ver el sol desde aquí… –Parecía que quería cambiar el tema, y realmente lo logro porque en ese momento pensé en Hanayo, pero no quería mencionarlo, no quería que ella arruinara esta hermosa velada junto a Nozomi.

–Nozomi –Volteo la mirada y me miro con timidez, su rostro aún estaba rojo de vergüenza–. No pienses en eso, ya habrá tiempo… –Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y dejo salir un profundo y prolongado suspiro.

–Eli… –Dijo en un susurro, rápidamente me acerque a su lado y la vi a los ojos; estaban cristalinos y brillaban con la luz platinada de la luna–. ¿Quieres bailar? –No me miro a los ojos cuando lo dijo, tenía su mirada perdida en la luna–. Lo prometiste, Eli… –Musito tan bajo, como si estuviera murmurando un profundo secreto.

En ese momento no podía negarme. Cuando la vi directo a los ojos su profundo y hermoso iris verde resplandeció unos segundos. Indecisa por mi respuesta simplemente asentí con la cabeza y le esboce una sonrisa, al igual que hizo ella al ver mi reacción positiva.

Tome a Nozomi de las manos y la lleve hacia el centro de la habitación. Suavemente tome sus manos sin despegar mis ojos de los de ella, al igual que ella me veía con su iris cristalino y expectante de cada movimiento.

Tome un profundo respiro. Siendo sincera, tenia miedo, hace muchos años que no bailaba y hacerlo ahora, tan repentinamente, con la persona más hermosa que hubiera conocido, aceleraba mi corazón y hacía sentir mi cuerpo como si fuera gelatina; estremeciéndose a cada paso que daba.

Espere un segundo, pero me sentí insegura al no escuchar música con la cual acompañar mis pasos. Nozomi me miro, su rostro parecía tan placido que las preocupaciones se iban de mi mente.

–Escucha Elichi…

Nozomi puso su dedo índice en mis labios haciendo que yo no tuviera oportunidad de siquiera cuestionarla. Pero entonces, cuando el silencio fue tan denso en la habitación, ahí pude escuchar solo una cosa:

Era el sonido del bosque; del viento que pasaba entre las hojas de los arboles; de las voces que había escuchado hace algunas noches; de aves que trinaban una melodía suave que se acompasaba con el sonido del viento; del agua correr por algún rio lejano y golpear las rocas que se interponían en su cauce; del silencio que, aunque fuera profundo, se rompió con la dulce voz de Nozomi…

– _Había una vez dos hijas, separadas solo por dos años_ –La voz de Nozomi me sorprendió y me dejo estática en mi lugar. Mis pies no se movían, por más que quisiera, por el asombro que sentía en ese momento. Pero entonces ella me sonrió y, con una mano sostuvo la mía y con la otra mi cadera, comenzó a moverme suavemente mientras que ella cantaba–. _Sus personalidades eran diferentes, por lo que su madre las comparaba_ –Por fin pude mover mis pies y comenzarme a mover suavemente con el sonido de la voz de Nozomi.

La mire con una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero estaba tan insegura que quizás la sonrisa solo era una mueca extraña.

– _Una era la luna y era la hija fuerte –_ Cuando comprendí lo que cantaba Nozomi, no pude evitar sentir tristeza, y más al ver su cara; parecía acongojada.

Pensé que tenía que mostrarle confianza y, con toda la determinación que tenía en ese momento, comencé a guiarla en el baile. La tome firmemente de su cintura y de su mano y comencé a bailar apropiadamente con ella. Ella pareció más feliz cuando hice eso y me miro con una sonrisa renovada en todo su rostro. Las luces de mi flor y de la magia de Nozomi se hicieron más fuertes y rodearon toda la casa, en ese momento parecía que bailaban con nosotras y daban vueltas a nuestro alrededor.

– _Otra era el sol, y sonreía alegremente_ –No me importo que se refiriera a su hermana, simplemente seguí bailando, paso a paso, lentamente, como si voláramos en el aire–. _Su madre era el cielo que compartían, pero el sol y la luna tenían ambas envida la una de la otra –_ Su voz se comenzó a entrecortar, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y con amenaza de romper en llanto en cualquier momento. No quería verla llorar en ese momento.

Poco a poco me fui pegando más a su cuerpo, sentía el latir de su corazón apresurado contra mi pecho, y, a decir verdad, mi corazón latía de igual forma golpeando el suyo. La mire a los ojos, parecía dudosa, parecía perpleja por mi repentino acercamiento, pero después de un momento siguió cantando y yo seguí guiándola en el baile.

– _El sol anhelaba la belleza de la luna. –_ Un súbito sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Nozomi, el cual capto mi mirada; se ve tan hermosa cuando se avergüenza–. _Y la luna añoraba silenciosamente los "cálidos rayos" del sol_ –Mis ojos se enfocaron en los suyos, una lagrima había salido de ellos y rodaba por sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Realmente no la quería ver llorar. Me dolía tanto que en un momento así no pudiera olvidar su responsabilidad de salvar a su hermana. Me dolía tanto que sentí como se me oprimía el corazón. No sabía qué hacer, pero tenía que actuar rápido, así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

– _Ustedes dos, estrellas, tan completamente diferentes –_ Mi voz salió entrecortada y como un susurro muy bajo. Pero logro su cometido: impresionar a Nozomi y hacer que dejara de llorar–. _Es un crimen que se comparen entre ustedes dos –_ Pensé que había logrado mi cometido, pero en ese momento los ojos de Nozomi se llenaron de más lágrimas, pero ahora en su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa sincera y llena de un sentimiento totalmente nuevo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con normalidad al verla

De pronto sentí una gran felicidad dentro de mí. Poco a poco me acerque más. Ella tenía un brillo hermoso en sus ojos, no era magia, no eran lágrimas, era algo que solo yo percibía y tenía el nombre indicado para lo que veía. Me acerqué más a su rostro y me agache para quedar a su misma altura. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados y las luces esmeraldas que nos rodeaban brillaron más.

Sentía su aliento golpear contra mis labios. Los golpes que daba su corazón contra su pecho los sentía contra el mío. Su iris verde brillo mientras la cercanía con ella se iba acortando.

Pero, cuando estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios: ella rehuyó la mirada de la mía y desvió el rostro con pena mostrada en él. Pero esta vez pude percibir tristeza, algo que no me gusto en absoluto.

Aun así no me quería rendir esta vez. Tenía el valor de decirlo, tenía el valor de afrontarme a este nuevo sentimiento dentro de mí.

Antes de que Nozomi volteara del todo su cabeza, la tome repentinamente de las mejillas, estaban cálidas al tacto y desprendían una agradable sensación. Impresionada por lo que hice, Nozomi abrió grandes los ojos, su iris se empequeñeció tanto por la sorpresa pero en es momento no me importo. Apreté con fuerza mis parpados y acerque mis labios a los de ella.

La vi directo a los ojos cuando sus labios se acercaron a los míos, sentí su aliento apresurado y como lentamente el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía bajo sus parpados, se veía hermosa en ese momento. Le correspondí el cariño que me compartía; cerré lentamente los ojos y disfrute la unión de nuestros labios.

Los labios de Nozomi sabían dulces, su aliento golpeaba los míos y sentía como mi corazón y el de ella latían y se golpeaban eufóricamente. Amaba esa cálida sensación recorrer desde nuestros labios a todo mi cuerpo, lo amaba tanto que quería decírselo, quería que supiera lo que sentía.

De pronto el beso me supo salado, sabía lo que era. Sentí como la emoción del momento termino al sentir las lágrimas de Nozomi.

Me separe de su lado lentamente, sin abrir los ojos, no quería ver su llanto recorrer sus mejillas. Trate de esbozar una sonrisa, pero un ligero susurro hizo que la mirara.

Sus ojos estaban empapados con lágrimas. Sus labios enrojecidos temblaban. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Se lo tenía que decir, ya no soportaba más este sentimiento que quemaba dentro de mí por ella.

–Nozomi –Dije cerca de su rostro. Ella volvió a desviar su mirada con vergüenza–. Nozomi yo…

–No lo digas… –Dijo suave y tan sinceramente que me espanto–. Por favor, Elichi, no lo hagas…

–Escúchame, por favor –Dije suavemente, tan suave que podía sentir las palabras en mi garganta. Me miro directo a los ojos, mostraban una increíble inseguridad a lo que estaba a punto de decir, esta vez las lágrimas que salían de ellos si eran de tristeza e incertidumbre–. ¿Nozomi? –Su cuerpo entero tembló mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos.

Las luces esmeraldas que nos rodeaban desaparecieron de pronto y en ese momento recordé mi flor azul que nos alumbraba aun con sus luces. Como si fuera un tesoro fuertemente resguardado, la tome con las dos manos. Puse frente a ella la flor e hice que me volteara a ver de nuevo.

Nozomi la miro con asombro, la luz celeste que desprendía se reflejó en sus cristalinos ojos.

No dije nada, sabia que no me escucharía por más que lo intentara; podía decir que conocía muy bien a Nozomi. Puse la flor entre nosotras y entrelace mi mirada con la de ella, esta volvió a brillar más fuerte que antes y las luces esmeraldas reaparecieron, rodeando nuestros cuerpos.

Me acerqué de nuevo a su cuerpo y puse la flor entre sus manos y las mías. Nozomi me miro atónita. Deposite la flor en sus manos y esta dio un fuerte brillo que me deslumbro; nunca la había visto brillar de esa forma.

Sentí como las frías lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y caían en los pétalos de la flor que tenía Nozomi en las manos. Ni siquiera me había percatado el momento en el que había comenzado a llorar, pero en ese momento me sentí libre de un peso muy grande.

–Nozomi… –La mire fijamente, sus ojos me transmitían una agradable confianza y emoción–. Realmente, quiero decirte cuanto… –El cuerpo de Nozomi tembló, sentí como la flor se estremeció en sus manos–, cuanto te quiero Nozomi…

Pero, antes de continuar, pensé realmente en mis palabras. Esto ya no era un simple "te quiero"; ya no era un sentimiento unilateral y egoísta representado con esa palabra que hacia parecer que Nozomi me pertenecía; pensar de esa forma me asustaba y no quería que fuera así. Lo que sentía era algo más fuerte, más puro, más indescriptible; era un sentimiento que, aunque Nozomi no permaneciera siempre a mi lado, sabía que estaría ahí para ella; Aunque Nozomi permaneciera acongojada y angustiada por su dolor, yo la apoyaría e intentaría que esas preocupaciones desaparecieran, apoyándola en todo; ya no la quería, ahora…

–Te amo Nozomi… –Me oprimí el pecho con mi mano. La flor entre las de ella y la mía comenzó a brillar más, nunca la había visto así, era tan hermosa como Nozomi reflejada por su luz. La vi directo a los ojos, parecía comprensiva, por un momento me hizo pensar que ella también sentía lo mismo por mí–. Esta flor representa mi amor por ti, mi hermosa bruja de la luna plateada…

– Do… ¿Dónde la encontraste? –La mirada de Nozomi permanecía en la flor y la inspeccionaba minuciosamente–. ¿Dónde la encontraste Elichi? –La mire sin entender sus sorpresivas preguntas, parecía muy nerviosa.

Me sentí decepcionada al no obtener una clara respuesta de lo que ella sentía, sabía muy bien que intentaba desviar la conversación. Quizás aún no esté preparada para esto, y con mis palabras solo la estoy presionando más.

–E-En el bosque, ¿por qué? –Dije, sentía como las lágrimas bajaban rápidamente por mis mejillas. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar más lágrimas y su boca me mostro una extraña mueca, no pude percibir el sentimiento que transmitía–. ¿Pasa algo Nozomi?

– ¿Y me la quieres dar a mí? –Como ignorando mi pregunta anterior, simplemente se acercó a mí y puso la flor entre mis ojos–. ¿Estas segura que es lo que quieres?

Le asentí sin decir nada, olvidando por un momento las palabras de mi corazón que le había hecho saber. Nozomi sostuvo fuertemente el tallo de la flor y, en ese momento, un sentimiento renovado de esperanza inundo por completo mi cuerpo. Nozomi me sonrió, como nunca antes le había visto hacer, su sonrisa era deslumbrante, más que mágica, más que hermosa, sentía algo nuevo en ella, esa sonrisa hizo que mis esperanzas de que mi amor fuera correspondido no muriera, y, al parecer ese sentimiento se trasmitió a la flor, ya que esta brillo más y se mesclo con las luces esmeraldas que volaban a nuestro alrededor, creando un hermoso color nuevo.

– ¿Sabes cómo se llama? –Nozomi aún no me miraba, permanecía en todo momento viendo la flor–. ¿Sabes que significa Elichi?

Le sonreí ampliamente, estaba feliz a pesar de que las lágrimas en mi rostro dijeran lo contrario. Quizás no fue una contestación clara de parte de ella, pero sentía que en es momento éramos más cercanas que nunca.

–Tú eres la florista… –Reí nerviosa con mi voz entrecortada y comencé a enjuagarme las lágrimas de mis ojos–. Como se llama, Nozomi… –Simplemente decir su nombre me lleno de emoción y alegría por dentro; se sentía tan bien que parecía que me haría adicta a ello. Fue más mi impresión cuando me tomo de las manos y puso la flor de nuevo entre las suyas y las mías.

–Eso es un secreto Elichi… –Rio. Su hermosa risa hizo que mi corazón se acelerara tanto que creí que moriría en ese momento–. Espero que sepas como se llama pronto… –Entonces, hizo algo que no me esperaba: Deposito de nuevo la flor en mis manos y las cerro lentamente para que no se me escapara–. Y cuando lo sepas házmelo saber, realmente es una flor hermosa esta que tienes aquí, no creo que quieres dársela a cualquiera…

Ella no era cualquiera, ella era la persona que amaba. A pesar de que sus palabras parecían frías, a mí me llenaron de una calidez y emoción repentina, me hicieron esbozar una sonrisa y reír un poco. Pero en ese momento mi corazón se oprimió fuertemente y la magia que sentía anteriormente fue desapareciendo.

Entonces Nozomi hizo algo que me dejo incluso más impresionada. Yo mantenía los ojos cerrados dejando que mis lágrimas salieran, pero ella acerco su mano y toco mi mejilla, estaba tan cálida que no quería que se separara de mi lado. La aprisione con mi mano y la mantuve así por un rato, dejando que su calor se mesclara con mi piel. La vi una vez más y sus ojos brillaron hermosamente; creo que al fin de cuentas me hice una idea equivocada.

–Nozomi yo…

Súbitamente fui interrumpida por el sonido del viento entrar a la cabaña. Tanto las luces de Nozomi como las de mi flor desaparecieron al instante. Sentí molestia mientras miraba la puerta de la cabaña que había sido azotada con fuerza.

Debajo de la puerta había una sombra, se recargaba contra el marco de la puerta tratando de mantenerse en pie.

– ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí…? –Dijo con su voz áspera y entrecortada. Me impresione más al reconocer esa aguda voz–. Lárguense de aquí… –la silueta de la persona se apartó de lado de la puerta pero su cuerpo temblaba tanto que apenas se podía mantener en pie.

Nozomi se apartó apresurada de mi lado y yo hice lo mismo, ambas acercándonos a aquella persona que parecía muy herida. La chica levanto su mirada y me vio con sus resplandecientes y amenazadores ojos color miel.

– ¡No me toquen! –Kotori grito desesperada mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y sus alas grisáceas estaban manchadas de cálida sangre carmesí–. Y pensé que las cosas no pidan ir peor –Musito

Sus ojos brillaron amenazantes, pero, antes de siquiera hacer otro movimiento, Kotori se desplomo frente a mis pies.

* * *

Realmente espero que les guste el capitulo y me hagan saber en las Reviews si realmente les gusto. ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Nozomi estará realmente enamorada de Eli o solo siente una gran inseguridad? ¿Porque Kotori se encuentra en ese estado? ¿ A quien de ustedes les dio diabetes por la execividad de azúcar en este capitulo?

Con respecto a la canción, espero que me comenten que les pareció ya que me impresiono mucho la suerte de encontrarla y que concordara tanto con mi historia con el hecho de que habla de dos hermanas y que una es el sol y la luna como en esta historia, realmente me impresione al escucharla.

Por cierto solo recomendar la historia de Hanayo que subí en conmemoración a su cumpleaños...

Gracias por sus Reviews y por seguir esperando esta historia, cada una me motiva mas a escribir.

 **Rebe13:** Que bueno que te gusto, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y muchas gracias por tu cumplido de la forma que escribo, me seguiré esforzando.

 **SilentDrago:** Gracias por tus constantes Reviews Silent y siento que me demorara tanto en actualizar esta historia y solo agradecer que sigas leyéndola.

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por sus Reviews.


	18. XVIII: Omake II: Cobarde

Este capitulo es un especial con la perspectiva de Nozomi hacia el capitulo anterior donde Eli le confiesa su amor...

Sin mas, disfrutarlo y pronto nuevo capitulo con un nuevo "arco": la historia de las dos hermanas.

* * *

 **Omake II: Cobarde (Nozomi)**

No puedo creer que me haya comportado de esa manera tan infantil. Elichi solo quería ayudar y yo simplemente no pude soportarlo. Porque, porque sus palaras duelen tanto solo cuando salen de su boca. Si hubiera sido Nico o Maki no me hubiera importado, incluso podría soportarlo, pero cuando ella lo dice, siento que tienen un peso mucho mayor.

Tengo miedo de esto, ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el rostro acongojado de Elichi?, ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, no puedo evitar pensar que hice algo muy malo?, algo tan estúpido como mi comportamiento.

¿Qué es este dolor que tengo en mi pecho?, me duele tanto cada que recuerdo sus palabras: "¿Qué harías si la persona que más quieres desapareciera?" Me preguntó. Me duele mi pecho tanto y la única persona en la que puedo pensar es en…

–Elichi… –Simplemente decir su nombre hace que mi corazón se presione dolorosamente.

¿Por qué?, apenas la conozco, es una humana, una raza inferior, una raza que me ha robado tanto, ¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué no otra persona? He vivido evitando a los humanos por lo que le hicieron a mi mamá; por lo que le hicieron a mi hermana; y ahora yo caigo en brazos de una… Quizás Sui tenga razón, toda mi estirpe esta maldita por esto…

Y a pesar de todos estos pensamientos, tengo unas ganas impresionantes de volver a verla. Ver su rubio cabello; sus preciosos ojos del color azul más frio y hermoso que haya conocido; quiero que me hable de nuevo con su hermosa voz, aunque fuera solo para reprocharme la forma tan infantil de comportarme; quiero verla… Quiero verla…

Pero aun así con la misma intensidad que deseo volver a ver a Eli también quiero que desaparezca, que nunca la hubiera conocido, que nunca hubiera venido… ¿Sera esto odio? No sé lo que es, pero mi cabeza está por explotar por el cumulo de emociones, y es horrible, ya no sé qué hacer…

No puedo dejar entrar estos sentimientos que solo traen dolor a la gente, sé muy bien el nombre y no quiero siquiera decirlo, es horrible, me duele tanto.

¿Estaré siendo egoísta? Quizás, pero al pensarlo simplemente no sé qué hacer. Ojala Elichi nunca me hubiera salvado en aquel bosque… Ojala nunca me hubiera enam…

–N-Nozomi… ¿Nozomi, estas bien? –La almohada debajo de mi rostro estaba completamente empapada por las lágrimas que no habían dejado de salir de mis irritados ojos. Cuanto tiempo había pasado, no lo sabía, en ese momento simplemente no me importaba– Nozomi, se está haciendo tarde, deberías de salir de una vez –como es que Nicochi se preocupa por su idiota ama. Simplemente soy una inútil que no puede hacer nada, ni siquiera puedo salvar a mi hermana–. Tienes que recargar tu magia si no quieres volver a decaer… por favor Nozomi, sal…

No podía contestarle, por más que quisiera mi voz no salía, y ni siquiera me atrevía a intentarlo, tenía miedo de que escuchara mi voz entrecortada y reseca por todo el tiempo que he estado llorando por Elichi…

–Nozomi, es mejor que salgas si no quieres que yo entre por ti… –Las palabras de Maki-chan me alarmaron, sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Muy a mi pesar, decidí salir de la habitación. Me acerque a un espejo que estaba en una de las paredes del cuarto y vi mi estado deplorable y lamentable; en ese momento ya no parecía yo. ¿Esto es lo que hace realmente pensar en una persona de la forma que yo lo hago?, solo percibo dolor y angustia; viendo como me consumo lentamente... Al igual que lo hizo mi madre… Al igual que le paso a Hanayo…

Lentamente salí de la habitación, trate de fingir mis acciones. Esboce una sonrisa y limpie mis ojos de las lágrimas que aun salían, no podía dejar que Nicochi y Maki-chan me vieran así, no tenía que preocuparlas más. Lleve mi mano al picaporte de la puerta, aun temblaba. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía huir más. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con mis dos familiares mirándome con sus rostros preocupados.

–Vamos… ¿Cuánto permanecí allí encerrada? –Ni siquiera me quede a ver la reacción en sus rostros, no quería ni verlas en ese momento– Se está haciendo tarde, ¿ya salió la luna…?

–Nozomi… –Maki me tomo repentinamente del brazo, deteniendo mis pasos–, ¿estás bien?

Volteé a verla y le esboce la mejor sonrisa que pude, o al menos eso intente. Nico, al verme a los ojos, dejo salir un suspiro cansado y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada.

–Como sea, vamos… –Nico camino a lado mío–. Es increíble verte de nuevo así… –Murmuró, sabía muy bien lo que significaban sus palabras; pensaba que lo había olvidado.

Bajamos por las escaleras de la casa de Hanayo, no la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, me parecía extrañamente cambiada. Me sentía incomoda estando ahí, no podía dar un paso en la casa sin pensar de nuevo en mi hermana, y la forma tan egoísta y simple de decir que no tiene salvación. Claro que la tenía, solo que yo no quería aceptarlo… no quería salvarla…

Salimos de la casa, los rayos del sol se ocultaban en el horizonte y la niebla se comenzaba a arremolinar y amontonar en todo el pueblo. La luna estaba a mi espalda y su brillo platinado iluminaba un poco la aldea.

Nico y Maki no dijeron nada más, simplemente se mostraron frente a mí como mis familiares: Maki extendiendo sus pequeñas alas de su cabeza y Nico me dejo ver sus orejas de gato. Ambas tenían que brindarme un poco de su fuerza y así concluir mi recuperación. Pero me sentía mal porque lo hicieran, no quería que se preocuparan más por una bruja tan mediocre como yo.

Los ojos de Nico brillaron de carmesí, al igual que los de Maki de purpura. Con su magia me rodearon por completo el cuerpo, dejando que fluyera junto a la mía. Al momento de terminar con su labor, ambas me miraron con satisfacción y un poco más calmadas. Pero, en el momento que les iba a corresponder la muestra de afecto que me daban con una sonrisa, Nico soltó sus palabras como si fueran una bomba que estallaba en todo mí ser.

–La humana no ha vuelto… –Dijo separándose de mi lado y mirando hacia la fría y grisácea niebla–. Quizá haya que ir a buscarla…

– ¿Tú, buscándola…? –Maki rio con sarcasmo–. Creí que la odiabas… Y la verdad, ¿a quién le importa? por mí que se pierda para siempre.

– ¡Cállate! –Yo misma me sorprendí por el grito furioso que salió de mis labios. Nunca pensé que diría esas palabras, y menos a Maki…

– ¿Nozomi? –Maki se acercó a mi lado y trato de sostenerme con su mano, pero yo no deje que me tocara.

–L-Lo siento… –En ese momento tenía miedo y había empezado a llorar de nuevo–. T-tienes razón –Era una mentirosa, ni siquiera podía decir esto sin titubear–. A quien le impor… a quien le…

–No lo digas Nozomi… –Nico se acercó a mi lado y me envolvió entre sus brazos–. Sabes muy bien que no es cierto lo que dices, sabes muy bien que es doloroso… Te entiendo.

–No es cierto… –Dije amargamente–. No me importa ella, no me importa nadie… Déjenme en paz… –Mi voz salió tan baja y amarga que no podía soportarlo más. En ese momento quería que toda la amargura desapareciera dentro de mí, con un grito que ya no me importaba sacar–. Tú no lo entiendes, Nicochi, además, ¿cómo me puede importar alguien que ni siquiera conozco?

–No lo sé… –Nico parecía tranquila; y me impresiono verla así ya que ella no solía comportarse de esa manera–. Tienes razón, no siento lo mismo que tu… Pero al menos no me hago la victima… Diciendo mentiras como las que tú dices. Esa humana te importa mucho, pero eres egoísta, eres tan egoísta que temes salir lastimada.

– ¿Lastimada? ¿Egoísta? Nunca podría serlo por una persona como Eli… –Reí nerviosa y falsamente–. No podría –Pero mi corazón latía fuerte al recordarla, quería suprimir esos sentimientos pero simplemente no podía.

–Quizás. Pero ella no es así… –Nico se acercó a mi lado y me vio directo a los ojos; incluso aunque yo apartara la mirada ella insistía en que la viera–. Ella se preocupa por ti, aunque no lo creas, y es extraño decir esto de alguien como yo, pero ella realmente te aprecia, Nozomi.

–Tú no sabes nada…

–Como lo dije, eres terca y caprichosa, nunca quieres ver lo que está a tu alrededor, eres cobarde, eres débil… Pero aun así esa humana supo encontrar tu fortaleza –Sus palabras me sorprendieron y poco a poco sentí un cálido sentimiento en mi corazón–. Nunca diría esto de una humana y tú lo sabes bien, los odio tanto que estas palabras son como veneno para mí; incluso pensarlo me hace hervir la sangre… Pero Eli es diferente, ella tiene algo especial que hace que tú te esfuerces en algo…

–C-Creo que Nico-chan tiene razón –Maki me miro directo a los ojos y dejo salir un profundo suspiro–. Es difícil aceptarlo, pero Eli se preocupa mucho por ti, se preocupa tanto que ha arriesgado tanto su vida que no le importan las consecuencias. Incluso puedo decir que moriría por ti… Debes verlo ahora Nozomi; este mes que estuviste dormida ni Nico ni yo te cuidamos, fue Eli la que siempre permaneció a tu lado, y lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Claro que lo sabía, todos los días mientras permanecí dormida podía sentirla cerca de mí. Sentía su calor, su aroma; escuchaba sus palabras y como me narraba historias todos los días. Ese último mes permanecí feliz en el mundo de mis sueños y Elichi estaba siempre conmigo.

–P-pero yo no puedo sentir esto… –Las dos chicas me miraron condescendientes–. No quiero que me pase lo mismo que a Mamá o que Hanayo…

–Pues no lo sientas… A quien le importa eso. Si ella realmente te quiere te hará hablar aunque tú no lo quieras, y te hará expresarte de la manera que tu ni siquiera piensas. Ese es el poder de esa humana… –Las palabras de Nico me hicieron rememorar el pasado. Realmente al estar con Elichi descubrí una faceta que no pensé tener.

–Ahora ve –Dijo Maki volviéndose hacia mí–, se está haciendo tarde y esa idiota humana es capaz de matarse con el solo hecho de volver a verte. –Las palabras de Maki hicieron que el calor en mi cuerpo se extendiera por todo mi rostro.

–Yo también le agradezco mucho, aunque me cueste decirlo –Nico se apartó de mi lado y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa junto con Maki–. Te ha salvado tantas veces y, a pesar de que sus métodos no siempre son los correctos, siempre lo hace solo por ti y para protegerte. Así que deja que te proteja otro poco, Nozomi.

Las dos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta de la casa. Me quede pensativa un momento y mire hacia el cielo; la luna platinada se veía increíblemente hermosa esa noche, no la había visto resplandecer así desde que vivía con Mamá. En ese momento la recordé, recordé la época en la que vivíamos juntas y la felicidad que compartíamos.

Me acerque al cumulo de niebla y la sentí con mi mano, era tan densa que podía jurar que tenía vida propia. Estaba pensando tanto en Elichi que pensé que la misma niebla era ella. Tenía la respuesta indicada para su pregunta dolorosa y angustiosa, ya que era ella la que permanecía siempre en mis pensamientos.

– ¿Qué harías si pierdes a la persona que más quieres? –Repetí y sentí como mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente–. Si te pierdo, Elichi… –Toque la niebla como si Eli estuviera frente a mí. Podía imaginar sentir sus mejillas, sus parpados llorosos, y desesperados.

Con determinación tome un profundo respiro. Mi cabello hizo brillar la neblina y de un momento a otro apareció mi escoba frente a mí. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que algo le pasara, esta vez yo sería la que salvara a Elichi, esta vez la encontraría y volveríamos a estar juntas al menos por un tiempo más… Al menos hasta que tuviera que rescatar a Hanayo, ya no podía huir de mi destino ni del hecho de que todo esto paso por mi culpa, pero solo lo haría por…

–Elichi… –Solo por ella salvaría a mi hermana. Pero esta noche no, esta noche no quería pensar en ella, esta noche quería olvidar que tenía una hermana.

Monte en mi escoba y estaba dispuesta a emprender el vuelo cuando de pronto algo me sorprendió. Los sonidos de la tierra del sendero crujir me alertaron e impresionada vi a la silueta que iba corriendo hacia mí. Era ella, su rubio cabello resplandeció y sus ojos brillaron en la obscuridad; estaba segura que podía ver un brillo azulado, ella no tenía magia, pero en ese momento me pareció que la tenía. Corrió desesperada a mi lado y pude ver sus ojos llenos de angustia, pero en ese momento me sentí tranquila de verla al fin frente a mí.

–Elichi… –Dije simplemente; esa simple palabra me lleno de emoción y de tranquilidad por dentro. Ella parecía angustiada mientras me veía a los ojos, pero pronto su angustia desapareció al estar a mi lado.

Ella se disculpó conmigo, pero no tenía que hacerlo, sus disculpas no tenían significado para mí porque sabía muy bien que no había hecho nada malo, después de todo yo fui la que actuó como una niña caprichosa y cobarde.

Le propuse dar un paseo, quería pasar esa noche con Eli, al menos hasta que… No quería pensar mucho en lo que pasaría en el futuro, pero quería pasar tan solo una noche con ella, las dos solas, como se lo prometí en el bosque. Quería mostrarle el lugar en el que viví y ver sus reacciones; quería conocerla aunque se un poco más. Esa noche trataría de ser lo más sincera con ella, aunque me costara trabajo lo intentaría.

En el momento de que Elichi se subió junto conmigo a la escoba, algo increíble me sorprendió: Elichi resguardaba detrás de ella algo, no sabía lo que era, pero un intenso calor agradable se apodero del ambiente cuando la sentí cerca de mí. Detrás de ella salieron volando repentinamente cientos de bolitas color zafiro, parecido al color de sus hermosos ojos. Las mire sorprendida e intente averiguar de dónde venían; Eli parecía saberlo. Desprendían algo extraño, era un sentimiento tan puro que no se comparaba siquiera a la magia, cuando una avanzo y se juntó con mi magia esmeralda, pude sentir un sentimiento tan puro dentro de mí que me sentí insegura. Estaba segura que eran los sentimientos de Eli.

Intente ignorar las nuevas luces que iluminaban nuestro camino y emprendí el vuelo. Es extraño, la primera vez que volé con ella me mantuve siempre serena y tranquila, pero ahora, al sentir lo cerca que esta de mí, al escuchar sus respiraciones cerca de mi oído y sentir su apresurado corazón golpear contra mi espalda, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. Las luces de mi magia nos iluminaba el camino, mientras que las luces azules misteriosas se adherían a mi magia; eran increíbles.

Lleve a Elichi a mi antigua casa, donde vivía con Mamá, Hanayo y Kotori. En ese momento estaba feliz de compartir eso con Elichi, ella parecía igual de feliz. Le enseñe la luna que veía con Mamá por las noches, pero, en ese momento, recordé a mi hermana, no quería hacerlo, pero su constante presencia no se iba de mi mente, me hacía sentir culpable por lo que hice.

–Es hermosa, Nozomi… Eres hermosa… –No pudo creer que haya dicho eso, Elichi no parece del tipo de personas que le dice lo que siente a cualquier persona, pero cuando dijo eso hizo que mi corazón se oprimiera más. No quería que estos sentimientos salieran a flote, quería ocultarlos. Pero no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa por sus palabras tan galantes y hermosas.

–Eli… ¿quieres bailar? –Quería intentarlo. Quería compartir con ella algo que sabía que le gustaría, aunque ella parecía asustada ante mi repentina invitación–. Me lo prometiste. –Dije, tratando de darle confianza.

Eli era una excelente bailarina, sentía que flotaba a su lado. Canté una canción que recordaba cuando era pequeña. Cuando mamá se ponía a lado de la ventana y nos cantaba a Hanayo y a mi… La extrañaba tanto y ahora que esa canción se escuchaba en mis labios extrañaba tanto esos días pacíficos; y, a decir verdad, también la extrañaba a ella, a Hanayo… No quería que se fuera de mi lado. Quería llorar por estos pensamientos, estaba a punto del llanto, pero algo que me sorprendió paso tan inesperadamente que me golpeo con un cumulo de sentimientos sinceros.

La voz suave de Eli me acarició como si tuviera vida propia, sus labios se movieron tan lentos que podía decir con seguridad que sentía cada palabra que de ellos salieron. Sus sentimientos se trasmitieron y concordaron a la perfección con la canción que mamá nos cantaba. Lagrimas desesperadas salieron de mis ojos, pero no de tristeza, sino porque mi corazón latía tan fuerte dentro de mi pecho que no podía ocultarlo más.

¿Qué puede significar un beso de la persona que más quieres? Eli me lo hizo saber. Lentamente se acercó a mí. Sentí su aliento contra el mío, era cálido, acariciaba suavemente mis labios. Esta sensación era extraña, quizás haya sido mi primer beso, pero sentía como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, y justamente el dulce sabor de los labios de Eli me lo recordó, pensé en eso y la sensación me trajo nostalgia, podía decir que esa no era la primera vez que probaba sus labios, aunque estaba segura que era la primera. Se veía tan hermosa que no podía rechazar su afecto.

De pronto, frente a mí, firmemente sujetada por las manos de Eli, apareció una hermosa flor azul; esta brillaba con una hermosa luz. En ese momento me percaté de que ella era la causante de las luces llenas de sentimientos que nos rodeaban y, entre más fuerte era el sentir de Elichi, más hermosa se veía la flor

Era una flor hermosa, pero tenía un significado angustiante para mí. Eli la deposito en mi manos y esta brillo más, sentí como los sentimientos de las luces zafiros penetraron dentro de mi cuerpo y llegaron a mi corazón, eran los sentimientos de Eli, y se sentían tan bien dentro de mi cuerpo que no podía ignorarlos más.

Ya no podida negarme después de la confesión que me hizo Eli, yo tampoco la quería, la amaba, sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba solo por ella.

Esa flor tenía un significado oculto, solo yo lo sabía, sabía muy bien su nombre mientras que Eli lo ignoraba, pero quizás haya sido el destino que ella la haya encontrado y me la quiera dar a mí. Ahora sabía muy bien a donde me encaminaría aquel tortuoso destino, tenía ser yo la que salvara a Hanayo, y tenía que ser yo la que le devolviera esa flor a Eli para no lastimar su corazón ni su sentir hacia mí. Tenía que rechazarla aunque dentro de mí estos sentimientos quemaban de la misma manera. No quería que Eli sufriera por lo que yo sentía, no quería verla triste en el momento que tuviera que salvar a mi hermana.

Y, como si estos sentimientos se materializaran, un duro golpe de realidad me azoto el cuerpo. El tiempo que pase con Eli y la hermosa velada que compartimos juntas y sincerándonos la una a la otra se acabó cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y apareció Kotori detrás de ella.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. ¿Que piensan que vendrá ahora? ¿Cual es el método de salvar a Hanayo el cual Nozomi no quiere ni pensar? ¿Como creen que Nozomi afronte esos sentimientos por Eli?

Quería aclarar una cosa del capitulo anterior ya que hay una gran referencia y espero que la averigüen y me lo hagan saber, no daré pistas para ver si ustedes la descifran, bueno solo diré que se trata también de una bruja...

En el siguiente capitulo contestare sus dudas y sera muy pronto, como dije sigue una historia nueva, empezando con la historia de como Kotori conoció a Hanayo... Aun así muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo a Slient y a Rebe13 y a todas las demás personas que aun esperan esta historia.

Sin mas, Muchas Gracias por Leer y por Sus Reviews


	19. XIX: Historia de dos hermanas I

Buen Día. Les traigo el que seria el primer capitulo de este nuevo "arco" en el cual, después de que Eli y Noozmi encontraran a Kotori mal herida, ella, entre su angustia y su debilidad, recuerda aquellos días en los que vivió con las dos hermanas, brujas de los astros.

Siganme en Facebook para saber cuando actualizo esta y demás historias: **Biso47 Fiction**

Sin mas... Disfruten este capitulo

* * *

 **Hechizo: Historia de dos hermanas**

 **Alas Plateadas.**

Aquel día que la conocí, lo recuerdo tan vívidamente que nunca podré sacarlo de mis pensamientos. Aun si así lo intentase, el momento en que la conocí siempre permanecerá en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

El sonido del bosque era abrumador para mí, pero no me importaba ya que ese era mi hogar, un lugar en el que había vivido tanto tiempo que conocía a la perfección. Volaba entre las copas de los árboles y anidaba en sus ramas. Cuando hacía calor me refugiaba en su sombra y cuando la torrencial lluvia mojaba mis alas me quedaba dormitando todo el día en los huecos de los troncos. Ese era mi placido hogar, en el que quería permanecer por siempre.

Claro que mi tranquila vida no me duro mucho, si no nunca la hubiera conocido a ella.

Era por la tarde, cuando los rayos de luz naranja y purpura del sol entraban entre las ramas de los árboles. Me disponía a buscar algún refugio entre todo ese bosque. Volé durante mucho tiempo, estirando mis alas hasta que la luz de la luna penetro entre los árboles. Me situé en un árbol y ahí fue cuando todo sucedió.

Los sonidos de la obscuridad en el bosque no me asustaban, pero esa, precisamente, era una noche tan diferente, se podía percibir en el aire algo distinto, algo malvado. La fría niebla me hacía temblar, a pesar de que con mis plumas cobijaba todo mi cuerpo. Trataba de ignorar los constantes sonidos de las voces del bosque y me proponía a descansar después de un agotador día de vuelo.

Cerré los ojos pero alertada los volví a abrir de golpe. Lo presentía, no estaba sola en aquel lugar. Sentía a alguien cerca de mí, en ese momento tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer, si la criatura que me acechaba en la obscuridad era más grande que yo, lo cual era lo más probable, acabaría conmigo sin pestañear. Decidí huir, extendí mis alas y me propuse a emprender el vuelo, pero, justo cuando me preparaba para despegar, en la lejana obscuridad lo vi…

Eran dos extraños ojos, no recuerdo muy bien el color, pero brillaban en la profunda noche como si fueran dos estrellas, pude percibir malicia en ellos. El sonido de sus constantes respiraciones hacía eco en todo el lugar e incluso juro que podía escuchar el acelerado corazón de aquella criatura. Decidí ignorarlo y ser lo más precavida que podía, pero, cuando extendí nuevamente mis alas, aquel extraño ser se percató de mi presencia. Podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos contra la tierra, haciendo crujir las ramas de los árboles y las hojas secas en el suelo. Las respiraciones de aquella criatura eran mayores y por cada paso que daba hacia mí se escuchaban más frenéticas.

Estaba asustada, tenía que huir de ahí lo antes posible. Emprendí vuelo y trate de alejarme de aquella criatura, pero cuando la vi de cerca, alumbrada con la luz de la luna, pude ver que era una criatura que buscaba saciar su hambre conmigo. La malvada criatura me miro con sus ojos deseosos mientras me alejaba de él, entonces, se precipito a seguirme. Era una especie de lobo, de un color bastante peculiar.

Volé entre los troncos y hojas de los árboles, intentando perder a aquel lobo que me perseguía insistentemente. Trate de ganar altura pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la niebla del bosque, el lobo se precipito hacia mí y con sus zarpas daño una de mis alas, haciéndome imposible la huida a otro lugar. Volé por lo bajo y cada vez más lento, el lobo estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de mí, lanzaba feroces mordiscos tratando de alcanzarme. Cada vez estaba más cansada y las plumas de mi cola estaban tan dañadas que no podía controlar bien la dirección en la que iba. Entonces, uno de sus mordiscos me dio de lleno en el ala derecha, haciendo que al instante cayera al suelo rendida y esperando mi inminente final.

El lobo me miro maliciosamente y se fue acercando paso a paso a mí, jactándose de su victoria. Yo solo podía esperar a que terminara conmigo, ya no podía escapar a ningún lado. Los ojos rojos del lobo brillaron más conforme se acercaba de mí; del hocico le salía bruma caliente y desesperada esperando impaciente a darse un gran festín con mi carne. Que se le iba a hacer, era la ley del más fuerte y esta vez yo había perdido… Solo espere a que el depredador me comiera, con los ojos cerrados, al menos no quería recordar la escena horrible al veme desmembrada y a punto de desfallecer entre los dientes de aquel animal.

Pero, entonces, cuando mi premeditado fin se acercó más, algo lo detuvo repentinamente…

De la nada, un rayo color dorado salió entre la obscuridad del bosque, seguido de otro color blanco. Ambos pasaron velozmente y golpearon a la criatura que estaba a punto de matarme. Me impresiono la luz que me había salvado y la sensación de seguridad que por poco tiempo sentí.

Otro rayo salió de entre los árboles, ahora era un rayo color verde, golpeo al lobo haciéndolo chillar de dolor. Yo veía asombrada a aquella criatura que ahora moría frente a mí, dando una vuelta completa a los papeles que ambos desempeñábamos en aquel momento.

Estire mis alas y trate de huir, a pesar de que no muriera comida por mi depredador aún estaba muy débil para mantenerme con vida. Un rayo rosa claro salió volando y dio al lobo, haciéndolo retroceder, y otro más salió, está vez dorado, después de eso fue un espectáculo de luces cambiantes, entre luces rosas y doradas que me hacían sentir tan bien que incluso, si iba morir, esa escena frente a mí la recordaría por siempre.

Entonces, escuche pasos acercarse a mí, y entre la obscuridad pude ver un par de ojos iluminados de color rosa, eran hermosos. Frente a mi ahora estaba una chica, con su mano levantada y dejando que sus dedos se consumieran en una luz rosada al igual que la de sus ojos. Mire a la chica impresionada. Mire una vez más al lobo y vi como intentaba huir asustado por la luz que la chica le acercaba, entonces, en ese momento aquella chica se agacho hacia mí y me tomo con un brazo. Volteo tan solo un segundo hacia mí y pude ver su rostro de cerca, sus hermosos ojos iluminaron mi cuerpo y la sangre que de él brotaba. Su cabello dorado brillo y la luz también. La chica volteo de nuevo y lanzo su luz dorada al lobo, dándole directo en las piernas y sin posibilidad alguna de huir.

– ¿E-Estas bien pequeña ave…? –Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa y con una hermosa y melodiosa voz.

– ¡Muy bien Hanayo! –Escuche una voz nueva; de entre las sombras vi aparecer a una mujer mayor. Su cabello color castaño brillo en la obscuridad y alumbro un poco el lugar–. Lo hiciste muy bien hija, a pesar de que fue tu primera vez –La mujer se acercó a la niña y la tomo entre sus brazos–. Ahora, Hanayo… –La mujer se acercó al rostro de la niña y en una voz apenas audible para mí, le dijo–: Ahora, termina con tu presa, cariño…

Hanayo miro de nuevo frente a ella, en donde estaba el lobo agonizante y tratando por todos los medios de sobrevivir, en ese momento mi corazón se me oprimió y sentí pena por el pobre animal que desesperado quería seguir viviendo. Y al parecer no era la única que lo pensaba.

–Y-Yo… No puedo hacerlo… –Musito la niña y apretó suavemente mi cuerpo contra el suyo–. Mejor, ayúdame a curarlo –Levanto mi debilitado cuerpo y lo puso frente a los ojos de aquella mujer–. Ayúdame a curar a ambos, no tienen que sufrir… ¿Cierto?

–No te preocupes cariño –La mujer, afectuosamente, levanto su mano y acaricio las mejillas de la niña–. Mi niña, tienes que aprender este tipo de cosas –Con vehemencia, volteo a ver al pobre animal moribundo–. Aunque te cueste hacerlo, tú debes… –La chica comenzó a sollozar, y ante eso la mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que consolarla–. De acuerdo cariño, pero… Solo puedes escoger a uno.

– ¡Pero los dos! –Se apresuró a decir la chica.

–No… Ten en cuenta que yo no te ayudare en esto, tienes que resolver este problema tu sola… Y si te quedas sin magia antes de que el ritual finalice, no podrás salvar a ninguno de los dos.

Los ojos de Hanayo estaban llenos de lágrimas, e intercambiaba la mirada entre el pobre lobo moribundo y yo, que poco a poco veía como las cosas a mí alrededor se difuminaban.

Pude sentir la sensación de impotencia de la chica trasmitirse a todo mi cuerpo. En ese momento me hubiera sacrificado solo para que esa chica no se sintiera así. Yo solo era un simple búho, había millones como yo en el mundo, no pasaría nada si uno muriese, pero la chica frente a mí no lo pensaba así, y poco después lo confirme con su gritos desesperado que clamaban una respuesta; gritando insistentemente por su confusión.

–Ya, Ya, Hanayo, no te pongas así… No puedes tener todo en esta vida, y eso es algo de lo que tienes que aprender muy bien…

La mujer se acercó a su hija pero al momento retrocedió alarmada al escuchar el ruido de un rayo impactar en la tierra. Débilmente mire al lugar donde provenía aquel nuevo rayo y vi como otra chica aparecía. Sus ojos esmeralda rompían con su luz la obscuridad y su mano con su luz verde estaba peligrosamente levantada y temblando.

–L-lo siento… –Dijo la chica tímidamente.

–Cariño, ten más cuidado a donde apuntas, pudiste haber herido a tu hermana… –Reprendió la madre, pero al instante ese enojo desapareció. La mujer se separó de Hanayo para acercarse a la otra chica–. Tienes que practicar más, Nozomi… –La chica asintió con la cabeza y miro al suelo apenada.

La chica no dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó al lobo agonizante, levanto la mano en el aire, su cabello largo y purpura brillo y de sus manos salieron chispas del mismo color que su cabello.

–Espera, Nozomi-chan… –Hanayo miro preocupada al pobre animal–. No lo hagas, podemos salvarlo –el cabello de la chica brillo más y, en tan solo un segundo, la luz purpura de sus manos golpeo el cuerpo de la pobre criatura, haciendo que este diera su último suspiro–. ¡NO! –Grito estruendosamente Hanayo y apretó mi cuerpo contra ella, ocultando su rostro entre mis plumas–. ¿Porque lo hiciste? –Solo yo pude escuchar su voz. Sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban todo mi cuerpo.

–No es la forma que quería que lo hicieras Nozomi, lo que hiciste está mal –Mire a la chica, esta parecía bastante tranquila, y no parecía importarle el hecho de que acababa de matar a un animal. La mujer suspiro con cansancio y se acercó a Nozomi–. Como sea, al fin de cuentas no hubiera conseguido sobrevivir… –La chica, Nozomi, vio a la mujer frente a ella con una mirada fría, parecía no entender lo malo de sus actos–. Vamos a casa, tenemos que salvar al menos a esa pobre criatura.

Hanayo se levantó rápidamente con mi cuerpo en sus manos y comenzó a correr hacia la obscuridad del bosque sin decir nada.

– ¡Hanayo, espéranos! –Grito la madre de la niña–. Ni siquiera sabes qué hacer con esa criatura, es mejor que regreses aquí jovencita.

Hanayo se detuvo y espero a que su madre llegara a su lado, pero antes, la chica me miro con una sonrisa renovada en su rostro y con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos.

–Estarás bien pequeña… –Se acercó a mi cuerpo y beso mi pico–. Si todo sale bien te quedaras a mi lado, de acuerdo –Su sonrisa se acrecentó y yo me sorprendí al verla, era tan hermosa que no la podía ignorar–. Kotori-chan.

Corrieron por el bosque, su madre y la otra chica, la cual momentos después me entere que era hermana de la amble chica que me llevaba en brazos, nos seguían de cerca. Hanayo estaba cada vez más desesperada y es que presentía que a mí ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, apenas si podía mantener la mirada con la chica que desesperada me hacía seguir viviendo con una luz misteriosa que salía de sus manos; era tan cálida que inundaba todo mi cuerpo.

Hanayo abrió la puerta de una casa, yo solo podía ver el techo, estaba tan débil que no me podía mover más.

–Rápido Hanayo, las cosas… –Dijo su madre; escuche sus pasos desesperados en la madera del suelo–. Nozomi, ven tú también, tienes que aprender a hacer esto.

Nozomi se acercó a donde yo estaba y me miro desinteresada, me examino y tomo mis alas, abriéndolas dolorosamente.

– ¡No la toques, Nozomi-chan! –Grito Hanayo y rápidamente aparto a su hermana de mi lado. Sentí la mirada pesada de aquella chica.

–Bien Hanayo, empecemos antes de que el alma de esta criatura desaparezca –Dijo la madre y pude verla encima de mí, se veía más hermosa que en la obscuridad del bosque–. Bien, primero tienes que encender las velas… –Hanayo no lo pensó dos veces, de su mano salieron volando cientos de hispas color dorado–. Bien, ahora dibuja el símbolo –El olor a cenizas llego a mi nariz, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando–. Ahora tienes que decir el conjuro, mantente tranquila y deseosa de lo que quieres hacer hija, vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Aquel momento se quedara guardado en mi memoria hasta después de que muera, incluso después de eso estoy segura que lo recordare. Hanayo se puso frente a mí, me engullo entre su luz dorada; su hermoso cabello comenzó a volar por el aire, incluso, si era corto, en ese momento me hizo parecer que crecía. Entonces, sentí mi cuerpo liviano, tan liviano que pensé que ya no era la misma de antes. La luz de Hanayo entro a mi cuerpo y sentí calor dentro de él, al principio era doloroso, pero después se sintió tan bien que me hubiera gustado disfrutar esa sensación un poco más. Los ojos de Hanayo se abrieron y la luz de su cabello me deslumbro. Pronto me sentí con sueño, parecía que su luz me inducia a un especie de trance, no sabía lo que me pasaba. Adormilada deje que esa sensación se apoderara de mí, no sin antes ver una última vez el rostro de mi salvadora, entonces, quede inconsciente por un buen rato.

Tiempo después desperté, pero me sentí extrañamente cambiada, sentía que la yo anterior había desaparecido. Lentamente abrí los ojos, la luz dorada había desaparecido y todo el lugar parecía en calma. Poco a poco me fui incorporando pero, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que mis suposiciones eran más reales de lo que yo pensaba, ya no era la misma. Asustada sentí mi cuerpo, me asombre al sentir un par de extremidades nuevas, ya no eran alas, ahora eran manos como las de un humano. Alarmada me levante y mire desconcertada a todos lados, para luego darme cuenta que debajo de mi cuerpo salían un par de piernas blancas que me pertenecían. Asustada comencé a mover mis piernas, sintiendo la sensación de mis dedos. Me toque el cuerpo y pude comprobar que ya no era un ave, sino…

–Despertaste al fin… –Dijo una voz familiar a lado mío. Era Hanayo, pero ahora la veía a mí misma altura, era apenas una niña pequeña de no más de cinco años, vestida con una capa blanca y sobrero del mismo color–. Qué bueno que funciono… –Dijo aliviada.

Mire asustada a todos lados y vi como su hermana me miraba a lo lejos, escondiéndose para que yo no notara su presencia.

–Lo hiciste increíblemente bien Hanayo… –La voz de la madre de Hanayo me logro asombrar más. La mujer se acercó a mí con una manta raída y grisácea–. Ten chica, ponte esto, no quiero que mueras de una enfermedad después de haber pasado por todo lo anterior.

La mujer se refería a mí. Me extendió la manta y con mis manos temblorosas intente acercarme a ella, aunque me costó mucho ya que no estaba acostumbrada a usar mis dedos.

–Poco a poco te acostumbraras. –Ante mis fallas al tomar la manta, la madre de Hanayo se acercó y la puso sobre mis blancos hombros.

Mire a ambas desconcertada, y al parecer Hanayo entendió a la perfección mi confusión, porque la pequeña niña me sonrió y acerco su mano a la mía.

–Ahora eres mi familiar, Kotori-chan –Sin entender muy bien lo que decía, simplemente continúe escuchando asombrada–. Mamá dice que ahora eres una parte de mí y serás mi fiel compañera hasta que muera –Sus palabras parecían tranquilas a pesar de lo que hablaba–. Así que llevémonos bien, te enseñare todo lo que debes saber acerca de la magia… –Ahora todo me quedaba un poco más claro, así que era una bruja, pues vaya suerte la mía al encontrarme con ella.

–H… H… –Intente agradecerle, pero no podía hablar, aun me costaba mucho–. G…Gra-Gracias… –Intente decir, y después, al instante, la chica se acercó mi lado y me abrazo.

En ese momento sentí como mi cuerpo se calentaba con el calor que desprendía esa chica. Pude sentir como en mi espalda se balanceaban mis alas que aún conservaba. No pude decir lo agradecida que estaba con ella en ese momento, ni siquiera a día de hoy he podido expresar este sentimiento de gratitud hacia mi bruja del sol.

Después de eso pase muchos días junto a Hanayo, ella me enseño mucho acerca de la magia y como ella y su hermana practicaban para algún día volverse unas grandes brujas y ser las sucesoras de la bruja protectora. Pero en lugar de estudiar, todos los días junto a Hanayo parecía que jugábamos y nos divertíamos, realmente los primeros años que pase junto a Hanayo son los más hermosos de mi vida.

Su hermana sí que parecía estudiar mucho y yo lo notaba porque no había día en el que no permaneciera con su madre: Shirome-san, estudiando en casa o en el bosque. Hanayo siempre iba a su ritmo. Ambas tenían habilidades que la otra no podía hacer, por ejemplo: Nozomi nunca pudo crear a una familiar a pesar de sus constantes intentos, Shirome-san decía que le faltaba espíritu, algo que sin duda le sobraba a Hanayo.

Yo le tenía especial afecto a las tres personas que me salvaron, y a pesar de que no lo mostraba con Nozomi, pude comprobar al paso del tiempo que ella también era una chica muy buena, aunque siempre lo ocultaba. Mientras tanto Hanayo era más viva, y realmente me gustaba estar más con ella que con su fría hermana.

Todo esa felicidad dio un giro un día, aun lo recuerdo, y, aunque suene malvado y egoísta, este recuerdo podría olvidarlo sin importarme, ya que, aunque el recuerdo es feliz para el resto de las personas con las que estaba, para mí fue el inicio de un gran distanciamiento entre Hanayo y yo, y el inicio de los problemas entre las dos hermanas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de tres (o cuatro) que tendrá esta historia narrada por la amable Kotori, la verdad a mi me gustaron mucho, ¿Que les pareció la forma en que conoció Hanayo a Kotori? si leyeron un poco mi otra historia cuando se conocen Honoka y Umi, pudieron notar que aqui explica algunas cosas ahí nombradas. ¿Que pasara con el suceso que quiere olvidar Kotori?

Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews y por sus apoyo a esta historia, me hace muy feliz que les guste, siganme en Facebook para enterarse de mis demás historias: **Biso47 Fiction**

 **SilentDrago:** Que bueno que te gusto la confesión que por fin llego después de mucho y, como viste en el especial, Nozomi se siente aun muy, muy insegura, espero que te guste este capitulo y espera el siguiente.

 **Rebe13:** Me encanta que te gustara la canción y que bueno que te agrado la linda confesion de Eli a Nozomi. Y pues bueno, Nozomi tiene sus razones de salvar a su hermana y en estos tres capítulos quizás lo averigües.

 **Shana Hadadgali:** Me encanto tu comentario, esa impaciencia porque suba el siguiente capitulo solo me motiva a escribir mas, muchísimas gracias.

Sin Mas, Gracias por Leer y Por sus Hermosas Reviews.


	20. XX: Historia de dos hermanas II

**Alas grises.**

Cuando Hanayo cumplió los ocho años y Nozomi tenía diez; aquel accidente ocurrió. Aquel día era como cualquier otro: Shirome-san estudiaba junto a Nozomi y bueno, Hanayo estaba tan distraída que no ponía mucha atención a las lecciones de magia, y la verdad es que yo tampoco. Tiempo después ignoramos a Shirome-san y a Nozomi y ambas salimos de la cabaña en la que vivíamos.

Afuera se respiraba un ambiente diferente. La lluvia torrencial caía en las copas de los arboles e inundaba los caminos del bosque. Miré a Hanayo preocupada, realmente no era prudente salir en un día así, pero como ya dije, Hanayo siempre iba a su ritmo sin que nadie más la pudiera detener. A pesar de ser una chica que se asustaba fácilmente, tímida e inocente, mostraba mucha valentía en las cosas que le interesaban.

La magia rosa de Hanayo salió de sus dedos y nos cubrió de la lluvia en un manto. Ambas comenzamos a alejarnos de la cabaña. Corrimos y nos internamos más al bosque, yo no tenía problema porque conocía muy bien el lugar y, mientras permaneciera a lado de Hanayo, nada malo nos pasaría. La lluvia era pesada y apenas si nos dejaba ver frente a nosotras; pero nos divertíamos: pisábamos charcos que se acumulaban en la tierra húmeda y jugábamos con el fango; ese era un día a día junto a mi joven bruja. Con su magia Hanayo iluminaba entre los árboles y creaba pequeñas estelas de luz las cuales, con las gotas de lluvia, brillaban hermosamente.

Pronto esa pequeña diversión fue cortada abruptamente por un sonido agudo de algo a la lejanía. Ambas nos alertamos con aquel estrepitoso ruido que hizo eco en todo el bosque. Lo mejor que podíamos hacer era alejarnos de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible. Podía haber peligrosos depredadores y, sin Shirome-san, seguramente estaríamos perdidas en una situación así. Pero Hanayo no pensaba igual.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó del ambiente. Hanayo miraba al lugar donde había venido aquel ruido; temblaba y su piel palideció al instante. Me acerque a ella y trate de llamar su atención, pero hizo caso omiso a mis insistencias.

–Vamos Hanayo-chan, regresemos a casa… –Dije poniéndome frente a ella pero Hanayo tenía la vista perdida entre los troncos de los árboles. Ante su extraña reacción decidí averiguar que le pasaba–. ¿Estás bien, Hanayo-chan?

–Hay… alguien… –Sin comprender sus palabras me quede viendo fijamente su rostro: su labio inferior temblaba con desesperación y su cuerpo entero tiritaba. Nunca la había visto actuar así, por eso me preocupe más por ella–. Me llama….

Agucé el oído pero yo no escuche nada más que la resonante lluvia caer en el suelo y el cauce del rio cercano descontrolado. Me sentí cada vez más preocupada; entonces, sin decir nada, simplemente comencé a arrastrar a Hanayo de vuelta a casa.

–No es nada Hanayo, seguro son las voces del bosque. Vamos, Shirome-san se preocupara si no nos encuentra… –Dije fingiendo valentía, pero realmente tenía un muy mal presentimiento el cual erizaba las plumas de mis alas.

–No, Kotori-chan… –Musito–. Hay alguien, pi-pide ayuda… –No me dio tiempo siquiera a cuestionarla, en un segundo Hanayo se había soltado de mi agarre y corría adentrándose más al bosque.

La seguí de cerca. No podía volar ya que mis alas estaban muy húmedas, y no tenía mucha condición física con mis piernas, así que solo me quedo tratar de alcanzarla desesperadamente, aunque me costó ya que en ocasiones desaparecía entre la espesura de los árboles.

Desesperada me acerque a ella y, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, la alcance por fin. La tome de la mano y me puse frente a ella.

–N-No hagas eso Hanayo-chan –Dije entre jadeos–. Regresemos, no hay nada aquí, nadie viene a este lado del bosque.

Pero sin siquiera meditar mis palabras: Hanayo me aparto de su camino y lentamente comenzó a caminar a un claro que había justo frente a nosotras y entonces, postrada completamente inconsciente, ahí apareció.

Me acerque temblorosa a Hanayo y vi asombrada que lo que decía era verdad. Bajo mis pies había una chica; no tenía más de diez años; su característico cabello color naranja brillaba con la luz del sol gracias a lo empapado que estaba. La chica respiraba con dificultad, intentando no cerrar los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos color amarillo. La mire asustada, parecía muy herida, sangre carmesí brotaba de uno de sus hombros y su cuerpo temblaba por todas las fuerzas que ponía por sostener un objeto en sus manos; era como una cadena de oro.

Hanayo se acercó rápidamente a ella y su cabello comenzó a brillar.

–Está muriendo… –Dijo tranquila–. Pobre… –Me acerque a Hanayo desconcertada por sus palabras. Sus palabras no parecían expresar ningún sentimiento, pero su rostro mostraba todo lo contrario, mostraba dolor, mostraba angustia, sus lágrimas se precipitaron a salir de sus ojos y mojar el rostro de aquella chica la cual luchaba por aferrarse a la vida.

–Hanayo-chan –Miré a Hanayo y después a la chica de cabello naranja–, no podemos hacer nada, vámonos… –Hanayo no se movió de su lugar, y, al contrario de alejarse de aquella chica: comenzó a iluminarla con su magia dorada.

La joven bruja se mordía fuertemente los labios, impotente por no poder ayudar en nada a aquella chica. Entonces, algo que me dejo petrificada paso:

–A…A… Ayu… da… –Dijo la chica herida. En aquella situación se le partiría el corazón a cualquiera, pero yo no sentía nada por ella, al contrario de…

– ¡Te ayudare! –Grito desesperada Hanayo mientras llevaba sus manos engullidas en magia al hombro herido de la chica–. Tranquila, estarás bien, sígueme hablando.

–Hanayo-chan no lo hagas, acaso no te das cuenta de lo que ella es… –Hanayo no me volteo a ver, pero al instante se tensó–. ¿Qué pensara tu madre si llevas a alguien como ella a la casa? –Hanayo comenzó a sollozar más; sus manos temblorosas se iluminaban y apagaban con su magia–. Fue la decisión de esa niña entrar a este lugar, sabes muy bien lo que hace el bosque a las personas ignorantes como ella. Simplemente déjala y…

–Vamos tranquila, vas a estar bien… ¿Cómo te llamas?

– ¡Hanayo, déjala! –Grite desesperada–. Ni tu madre ni tu hermana toleraran que interactúes con un Humano, es mejor dejarla aquí…

– ¡ELLA NO ES UN ANIMAL! –Grito estrepitosamente rompiendo bruscamente el sonido de la lluvia–. Ella no es un animal como para dejarla morir tan cruelmente. Por favor, Kotori-chan, ayúdame. –Por fin me volteo a ver con aquellos ojos suplicantes que por más que quisiera no podía rechazar.

Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero si era una orden directa de mi ama no podía desobedecerla. Rápidamente me acerque a ambas chicas y con mi luz amarilla cubrí el cuerpo de aquella chica, al instante comenzó a respirar con normalidad, pero aún estaba muy débil.

–Gra… Gracias… –Dijo Hanayo en un susurro y entre lágrimas.

–No me lo agradezcas aun, tenemos que llevarla con Shirome-san, mi magia no es suficiente para mantenerla estable.

– ¿Puedes volar? –Volteo desesperada a verme, le negué con la cabeza pero su insistencia no disminuyo–. Inténtalo, así llegaremos más rápido.

–Esto no es una buena idea, Hanayo…

–Tenemos que salvarla –Se volvió a la chica–. Como yo te salve a ti… –Dijo en un susurro y en ese momento sentí como si mil agujas perforaran mi corazón. Un sentimiento frio recorrió mi cuerpo; no podía desobedecer a Hanayo, me había dado la orden y yo tenía que hacerlo; solo por ella.

Sacudí mis alas y trate secarlas con mi magia, las extendí y mire a Hanayo con intensión de que se acercara a mi lado.

–Gracias, Kotori-chan… –Se acercó a mí y la tome de la cintura. Hanayo tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y la envolvió con su magia para que no se callera–. Háblame…. –Se dirigió a la chica–. ¿Cómo te llamas?, no dejes de hablarme… –Sentí un gran vacío en mi pecho al ver cómo le prestaba atención a aquella chica.

–No… No… lo se… –Dijo la chica en un susurro y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer inconsciente entre los brazos de Hanayo y su magia.

Extendí mis alas por todo lo ancho y con un leve movimiento comenzamos a desprendernos de la tierra. Gracias a la magia de Hanayo parecía que solo la cargaba a ella, algo de lo que ya estaba muy acostumbrada. Me apure a llegar a la cabaña, pero en ese momento no quería ir. Trate de fingir que no podía ir más rápido debido a la lluvia –cosa que era cierta–, o que me había perdido y no sabía por dónde ir. Lo único que buscaba era retrasar el inevitable destino un poco más.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña Shirome-san nos recibió con su rostro molesto y preguntándose donde estábamos, pero, apenas vio a la chica que llevaba Hanayo en brazos, se apresuró a entrar a la cabaña seguida de Hanayo y yo, que con indecisión las seguí.

Shirome-san quito algunas cosas que habían en la mesa e hizo que Hanayo recostara a la chica. La miraba desde lo lejos; viendo como hacían esfuerzos para mantener vivía a aquella chica. Desesperada Hanayo lloraba y decía a su madre que tenía que hacer el ritual para "familiar", pero ella le decía que no era necesario ya que la chica no estaba tan herida para quitarle su alma. Simplemente tenían que curarla con su magia y con algunas pociones se recuperaría pronto, simplemente eso.

Shirome-san no parecía tan molesta o indignada como yo me lo esperaba por traer a un humano a su casa. Realmente creí que odiaría la idea desde que conocí lo que el padre de Hanayo y Nozomi había hecho. Pero ella parecía tomarlo bastante bien a diferencia de…

– ¿Que hace ella aquí? –La repentina voz de Nozomi se escuchó en toda la cabaña a pesar de que solo había sido un susurro–. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué está aquí?

–Esta chica estaba herida en el bosque, Hanayo la trajo para…

– ¿Si estaba herida porque no la dejaste ahí Hanayo-chan? –Dijo Nozomi alejándose más de nosotras y ocultándose detrás de la chimenea–. Es su culpa por entrar al bosque, no tenías por qué traerla. –Juro que nunca había visto a Nozomi tan habladora como aquella vez–. Después de que la curen espero que se vaya… ¿Se ira verdad mamá? –Miro insistente a su madre.

–E-Eso no lo sé Nozomi… –Miro a su hija con tranquilidad–. Primero dejaremos que despierte y después ya veremos que…

– ¡Como te atreves a decir eso! –De pronto, el repentino grito de Hanayo nos impresiono a todas, parecía que lo estaba aguantando por mucho tiempo–. Ella no se ira a ningún lado. Está herida y quizás este asustada, no podemos dejarla a su suerte; es solo una niña…

–Tú también eres una niña y pudiste encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa –Nozomi se escondí más entre la chimenea, asustada tal vez de la repentina molestia de Hanayo.

–Ella no se ira a ningún lado –Hanayo volteo a ver a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos–. Verdad mamá, dile a Nozomi-chan que se puede quedar con nosotras.

–Bueno, Hanayo, eso es complicado… –Hanayo lanzo un sollozo agudo mientras que su madre la atraía más a su cuerpo–. Quizá esta chica tenga familiares, alguien que la espera; no podemos simplemente adoptarla como si fuera una mascota, los humanos no son así.

–Pero tú dijiste que… –La madre la miro juiciosa haciéndola callar. Sabía lo que Hanayo diría, ya que, siempre que hablaban de su padre (cosa que era rarísima de escuchar): Shirome-san siempre se expresaba de él de la manera más despectiva que podía.

–No hablemos más de esto Hanayo. Cuando esta chica despierte se tendrá que ir… –Dijo la madre alejándose de su hija y acercándose a la chimenea en donde un caldero negro humeaba con la pócima para la chica moribunda.

Me intente acercar a Hanayo; pero sus constantes temblores me asustaban y su comportamiento anterior me había dejado fría y deshecha, como si me hubieran robado toda la felicidad que antes compartía con ella. Aun así Hanayo era mi ama, y no podía dejarla llorar sola sin siquiera intentar hacer algo.

–Hanayo-chan… –Me acerque a ella tímidamente y la tome de la mano–. Quizás Nozomi-chan tenga razón y deberíamos… –Hanayo me volteo a ver con la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido, nunca la había visto tan molesta antes–. Ya lo dijiste antes –Tome un profundo respiro y me prepare para lo que estaba a punto de decir–: No es un animal, no te pertenece… –La mirada de Hanayo se apaciguo mientras acercaba su mano a aquella chica.

Hanayo hacia círculos en la blanca piel de la chica y la miraba nerviosa. De pronto se percató de lo que con gran recelo aquella chica guardaba entre sus manos. Hanayo, suavemente, separo uno a uno los dedos de aquella chica y ahí descubrió algo que la dejo paralizada al verlo:

Era un guardapelo dorado, que brillaba con los ojos rosados de Hanayo. Los sostuvo con fuerza entre los dedos y lo acerco a su pecho. No sabía porque pero ese acto me lleno de seguridad y tranquilidad.

–Crees en el destino… Kotori-chan –Dijo repentinamente dejándome al momento aturdida y sin habla–. Por alguna razón, es como… –Hanayo vio a la chica con vehemencia, como sí significara mucho para ella en ese momento–, como si el destino hubiera puesto a esta chica en mi camino. –Por lo tranquila que lo decía yo no pude evitar sentirme del mismo modo; entendiendo a la perfección sus palabras.

Mire a Hanayo como ella miraba a la chica. Claro que creía en el destino, después de todo había sido mi destino encontrarme con Hanayo, había sido mi destino permanecer a su lado el resto de mi vida, y había sido mi destino que, lo que siento en mi corazón brotara solo por ella.

–Claro Hanayo… –Le conteste, pero sentí como mi voz temblaba–. Claro que creo. Y creo también… –Tenía un nudo en la garganta; tenía tantas ganas de llorar por las palabras que estaba a punto de decir–, que la decisión que tomes será la correcta.

Hanayo me miro impresionada. Lentamente levanto su mano y la acerco a mi rostro; le correspondí el afecto con una sonrisa. De pronto sentí como las frías lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y se calentaban con el tacto amable de Hanayo; ni siquiera me había percatado que había empezado a llorar, pero en ese momento me sentía tan desdichada y al mismo tiempo tan agradecida que no sabía que más hacer ni pensar.

.

Días después, aquella chica de cabello naranja despertó. Descubrimos, para tragedia de todas –menos para Hanayo–, que aquella chica no podía recordar nada; no sabía quién era, ni siquiera como se llamaba, solo recordaba que tenía que proteger algo con fuerza, y ese algo era el guardapelo que celosamente guardaba.

Al no tener un nombre Hanayo le dio uno, como a mí. La llamo Rin, y, como su madre le dijo que un humano debía de tener un apellido y ya que Hanayo representaba al sol y su hermana a la luna: Hanayo la decidió llamar Hoshizora, como el nombre de todas las estrellas.

A pesar de las constantes riñas de Hanayo y Nozomi para que Rin se fuera lejos, la chica castaña término ganando, ya que Shirome-san y Hanayo querían que se quedara al menos hasta que descubrieran quien era aquella chica misteriosa. Nozomi la evitaba, la evadía e incluso llego a hacerle travesuras con su magia, pero tiempo después se fue acostumbrando tanto a su presencia que las cuatro jugábamos juntas, incluso Nozomi que no era muy dada a seguirnos cuando jugábamos.

Como dije: esto fue el detonante para que las peleas de las dos hermanas comenzaran y, aunque eran menores por la presencia de Rin, se basaban principalmente en que Hanayo ya no mostraba interés en la magia y en ser la sucesora de la bruja protectora, así que toda la responsabilidad recayó en Nozomi.

Mientras tanto, el trato que me daba Hanayo no cambio en lo más mínimo, incluso podía asegurar que era cada vez más unida a mí. Aunque, cuando Hanayo se iba a solas con Rin y me dejaban atrás, no podía evitar sentirme nostálgica y deseosa de que aquella humana nunca hubiera aparecido.

Así eran todos los días: Nozomi estudiaba y yo me divertía junto a Rin y Hanayo.

Pero poco tiempo después, Shirome-san murió…

…

El día que pasó eso no puedo decir cómo fue, realmente no lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero por una extraña razón todo mi cuerpo duele si pretendo recordarlo, es como una maldición que puso Shirome-san en nosotras al tratar de recordar su perdida; pero quizás eso no lo sabremos nunca.

Hanayo tenía diez años, mientras que Nozomi tenía doce y era la candidata perfecta para ser la sucesora de la bruja. Su madre estaba orgullosa de ella; quizá de ambas. No sabía muy bien cuanto cariño le demostraba Nozomi a su madre ya que yo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Hanayo, así que ciertamente no puedo decir si Nozomi le tenía especial afecto a su propia madre; cosa que después confirme.

Era una tarde calurosa cuando todo pasó. Shirome-san había salido al pueblo a reabastecerse de nuevos ingredientes para pociones con la llamada "Alquimista". Nunca llegue a conocerla antes de eso, pero, cuando Shirome-san regresaba a casa con las compras, siempre se la pasaba hablando de ella: de como tenía un hermoso cabello color negro como la noche, o como sus ojos grises brillaban con tan solo verla. Parecía enamorada de aquella chica que al parecer era más joven que ella; pero eso nunca lo sabremos, ya que lo que expresaba por la alquimista era más admiración que una devoción. Pero cada día que nos contaba de ella susurraba tan suave su nombre con una vehemencia que pocas veces podíamos escuchar: "Sui", decía cada que su relato se desviaba de tema.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado. Aquel día Shirome-san fue al pueblo, además de ir por las compras, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, algo acerca de recoger a al… a, a al…, tenía que hacer algo.

Las tardes eran calurosas en la cabaña durante aquella época del año. Hanayo se había encariñado tanto de Rin que no podía verla ni un segundo sin que no estuvieran juntas. Mientras tanto, Nozomi estudiaba sus lecciones de magia: encendía sus manos y vertía su magia en los calderos frente a la chimenea, haciendo que un olor desagradable enrareciera todo el lugar viendo su extraña creación con desagrado y decepción. Yo, harta de permanecer más tiempo ahí: salí de la cabaña proponiéndome estirar las alas. Parece que mis dos compañeras entendieron el mensaje ya que no dudaron en salir junto conmigo a dar un paseo por el bosque.

Las tres jugamos durante mucho tiempo; alejadas de casa y ajenas de lo que ahí pasaba. Jugábamos en un páramo alejado del bosque y cerca del pueblo. La densa niebla que atormentaba al pueblo como una maldición estaba clara y se podía respirar tranquilamente dejándonos ver el cielo azul y los brillos hermosos del sol.

Pasaron las horas y, tan rápido como nos duró la tranquilidad algo extraño paso y fue que el ambiente poco a poco comenzó a cambiar. Los rayos de sol se ocultaron tras las nubes negras que se arremolinaban en el cielo y se acumulaban alrededor del pueblo.

Me dirigí a Hanayo con afán de ir de vuelta a casa, ya que: al ver las nubes no pude evitar pensar que comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento. Pero al momento de acercarme a Hanayo, vi como ella estaba absorta mirando aquel cielo grisáceo; con sus ojos bien abiertos y su iris apenas visible.

–K-Kayochin… –Dijo débilmente Rin y se acercó al cuerpo de mi ama–. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? Iré a buscar a Shirome-san Nya, ella sabrá que hacer. –Precipitada: Rin se lanzó en búsqueda de la mamá de Hanayo, pero yo la detuve antes de que se fuera.

– ¡Espera Rin-chan! –Grite tratando de llamar su atención–. Estará bien, no es nada –Suponía, ya que esa mirada la había visto antes, justo el día en el que encontramos a Rin–. Hay que alejarla del bosque, solo eso.

De pronto, algo que nos impresiono a todas capto nuestra atención: Un rayo cortó la densa niebla y nos dejó ver como el cielo se iluminaba de color blanco. Conocía muy bien esa luz: era la magia de Shirome-san.

–Mamá… –Musito Hanayo y rápidamente trato de correr hacia el bosque–. Tengo que ir, Mamá esta…

–Espera Hanayo-chan… –No sabía lo que decía, pero quería impedir a toda costa que Hanayo fuera hacia el lugar de donde provenía el rayo mágico de Shirome-san. Lo sentía dentro de mí, sentía un sentimiento de impotencia y angustia–. Yo iré… –Dije repentinamente y sin siquiera pensarlo–. Quédate aquí con Rin-chan, si pasa algo asegúrense de estar a salvo.

– ¡No vayas! –Grito insistente y se aferró a mi brazo–. Mamá nunca utiliza su magia a no ser que…, a no ser qué algo le haya pasado… ¡Tengo que ir, sino!

– ¡Hazme caso esta vez Hanayo! –Regañe a mi ama, nunca pensé hacerlo, pero solo era porque quería protegerla–. Quédate aquí. ¿Qué pasara si Rin-chan se queda sola? –Mire a Rin; temblaba y se aferraba a el brazo de Hanayo–. Cuídense ustedes y quédense aquí, si algo pasa busquen a Nozomi.

–No vayas… Kotori-chan –Sus palabras estaba llenas de sentimientos y por un momento titubeé en mi decisión; pero solo lo haría por ella. Aparte su mano suavemente y le esboce una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarla–. Ten cuidado… ¿Me lo prometes? –Me dijo.

Le asentí con la cabeza y, sin dudarlo más, extendí mis alas y emprendí el vuelo hacia donde había visto aquella luz blanca.

Cuando llegue vi algo… No recuerdo que… Eran flores… Era Rojo… Era la voz desesperada de la mamá de Hanayo y la de… La de… La de Nozomi, creo… Risas… Lamentos…. Pétalos de flor… La luna plateada que en el cielo salía… Una voz nueva…

Asustada y desesperada volé de nuevo al pueblo junto a Hanayo. No sabía que decirle, no lo recordaba, parecía como si nunca me hubiera apartada de su lado en aquel periodo de tiempo. Pero sabía que no podía ser cierto porque la luna ya estaba en su máximo apogeo. Me reuní con las dos chicas y fuimos directo a casa, angustiadas y con el corazón en un puño por no saber lo que había pasado.

Atravesamos desesperadas el bosque hasta llegar a la casa, y entonces lo que vimos al entrar nos dejó paralizadas e impotentes de hacer nada más.

Hanayo se dejó caer al suelo apenas vio a Nozomi dentro de la cabaña: con sus rostro lleno de lágrimas; con sangre en sus manos y temblando frenéticamente a lado del cuerpo de su madre.

Hanayo gateo a lado de Nozomi y vio el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Nozomi lloraba desconsolada y se acercaba de igual manera a su cuerpo, dejando que las lágrimas de ambas hermanas empaparan por completo el rostro de su madre.

Nozomi se acercó a su hermana e intento abrazarla, pero en ese momento algo impensable ocurrió…

Hanayo aparto a Nozomi y la vio con molestia, con sus ojos llorosos llenos de ira. Nozomi la miro impresionada y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

– ¿Q-Qué fue lo que paso…? – Hanayo musito tan bajo que apenas lo pude escuchar. Pensé que en ese momento no podría ni hablar por la impotencia, pero parece ser que me equivoque–. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Nozomi…

–N… No lo sé… –Nozomi lloro más fuerte. En ese momento la que parecía ser la hermana fuerte me pareció la débil y viceversa–. Yo… Mamá… No lo sé… –Se echó a llorar más fuerte ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su madre–. Hanayo, yo…

–Dímelo Nozomi… –La luz rosa de las manos de Hanayo ilumino todo el lugar. Sus ojos llenos de furia miraban a Nozomi esperando respuesta.

–Ca-Cálmate, Kayochin… –Dijo Rin entre lágrimas, pero sus palabras nunca fueron escuchadas–. Tranquila, Nozomi no tiene la culpa, hay que pensar eso más tarde, ¿quieres…?

Un repentino rayo rosado salió de las manos de Hanayo e impacto a lado de Nozomi. Asustada, la bruja de la luna retrocedió y comenzó a sollozar desesperada.

–No los sé, Hanayo… Cuando llegue a casa ella ya estaba… Ya estaba… –La chica se abrazó a sus rodillas. No me parecía que mintiera, pero Hanayo esta tan molesta que no pensaba con claridad. Otro rayo salió de sus manos e impacto en la madera detrás de Nozomi.

– ¡¿Llegaste?! Se supone que permanecerías aquí a recibir a mamá, ¿dónde estabas?

Los ojos de Hanayo brillaban furiosamente. Nozomi se enjuagaba desesperada las lágrimas de sus ojos y se incorporaba lentamente; todo su cuerpo tembló, de miedo quizás.

–Yo… –Nozomi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a hacer un esfuerzo por recordar. Su rostro palideció y su ceño se frunció–. No lo sé, donde… –Dijo débilmente. Podía percibir que decía la verdad, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero algo en mí interior me decía que esa no era toda la verdad.

Nozomi se sostuvo la cabeza y comenzó a gritar de dolor, parecía abrumada, adolorida; no podía verla así, me asustaba, me daba tristeza. Pero Hanayo no pensaba de la misma forma que yo ya que de sus manos salieron múltiples rayos rosados que impactaron cerca de Nozomi, sin embargo nunca la golpearon.

–Debías de cuidarla… –Decía amargamente y desesperada por golpear a Nozomi–. Ella confiaba en ti… –Poco a poco la voz de Hanayo se apagaba, quizás comprendiendo que las acusaciones que lanzaba a Nozomi no tenían razón ni sentido alguno. Muy en el fondo Hanayo sabía que Nozomi no tenía la culpa, pero aun así el enojo era tal que, de pronto, una lluvia de rayos dorados salió de sus manos con afán de golpear a Nozomi–. Nunca le pude decir cuánto la quería… –Lloro más amargamente y miro a Rin-chan de la misma manera–. Nunca pude agradecerle… Lo siento… Lo siento…

Parecía acongojada, pero aunque Rin o Nozomi se intentaron acercar a ella, la lluvia de rayos salía volando apenas nos precipitábamos a dar un paso.

Hanayo miro furiosa a Nozomi y comenzó a atacarla más desesperadamente, sus rayos dorados lograban impactarle el cuerpo. Nozomi trataba como podía de protegerse con su magia, creando un manto purpura alrededor de ella haciendo que los ataques de Hanayo impactaran en él.

– Porque… Porque… –Nozomi se recuperaba poco a poco. Su cabello ilumino la obscuridad de la cabaña–. Yo no tuve la culpa Hanayo. ¡Entiéndelo!

Sin hacer caso a las palabras de su hermana, aquella batalla interna de Hanayo exploto. Rápidamente se acercó a nosotras y nos resguardo detrás de su espalda. No pude evitar sentirme desesperada y preocupada cuando se acercó a nosotras. En tan solo un segundo y al ver que su hermana no le hacía caso: Nozomi comenzó a atacarla también, con rayos purpuras que chocaban con los dorados de Hanayo y creaban chispas que iluminaban toda la cabaña.

– ¡Deténganse, por favor, este no es momento de pelear! –Grite desesperada, pero mi suplicas no fueron escuchadas.

–Detente Kayochin, Nozomi no tiene la culpa, entiéndelo de una vez… ¡No solucionaras nada con esta pelea! –Entonces, Rin-chan se acercó al cuerpo de Hanayo y la tomo del brazo, sin importarle siquiera el ataque de furia de la joven bruja.

Hanayo volteo a verla molesta apenas sintió el tacto de Rin contra ella. Al verla poco a poco se fue apaciguando, su cabello dorado se fue apagando y de sus manos solo salían chispas.

La mire aliviada; pero eso me duro podo porque un rayo purpura de las manos de Nozomi aun brillaba en toda la obscuridad. Con el rostro ensombrecido y si siquiera levantar la vista: Nozomi lanzo el rayo con intención de golpear a su hermana, y casi lo consigue si no hubiera sido por…

– ¡AH! –Grite agudamente. Mi grito era desgarrador y podía cortar a la perfección la densa niebla del pueblo. Aleteos lejanos se escucharon fuera de la casa. De pronto me encontraba postrada a los pies de Hanayo–. E-Estas bien… –Le dije. Levanté la mirada y trate de parecer lo más normal que podía, pero era tanto el dolor en mis alas que apenas si podía articular palabras.

– ¡KOTORI! –Tanto Rin como Hanayo gritaron al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente se acercaron a mi lado y me vieron asustadas.

La sangre carmesí de mis alas manchaba mis brazos y piernas, intentaba desesperada moverlas pero no tenía respuesta de ellas: se habían quedado completamente paralizadas. Comencé a llorar amargamente, pero no por mí, sino al ver que Hanayo lloraba desconsoladamente repitiendo una y otra vez:

–Es mi culpa… Lo siento, Kotori-chan… –El amargo llanto de Hanayo rompió mi corazón–. Es mi culpa, tú me salvaste y yo… soy una bruja tan inútil…

–No es así… –dije con dificultad y acercando mi mano al cuerpo de Hanayo–. Estoy bien, –Es la mentira más grande que le dije a mi ama, al menos en ese tiempo–. Tranquila, ya paso todo, no tuviste la culpa de nada… –Medite bien mis palabras pero tenía razón en lo que estaba a punto de decir–: Tampoco Nozomi-chan la tiene… –Entonces, el amargo grito de Nozomi llego hasta mis orejas y termino de destruirme el corazón; sus sollozos rompían el ambiente al igual que los de Rin y Hanayo–. No se culpen, ninguna hizo algo malo… –Acerque mi mano a la mejilla de mi ama y trate de limpiar sus lágrimas–. Olvidemos todo por hoy, ya habrá tiempo de pensar. Pero prométanme que no pelearan de nuevo –Intente esbozarle una sonrisa– ¿Sí?

Al momento Hanayo me abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo como el dolor de mis alas disminuía solo por el hecho de tenerla cerca. Los pasos titubeantes de Nozomi se escuchaban a la lejanía. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía volteé a verla y le trate de sonreír, al instante se acercó desesperada corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo al igual que Hanayo y Rin.

Nunca había visto a Nozomi tan afligida. Podía ver en sus ojos que se culpaba por todo lo que había pasado. Tenía que ser amable con ella. Esa noche habíamos perdido mucho: el amor de una madre, un cariño incondicional y quizá algo más… Pero también se habían creado nuevas cosas, pero no del todos buenas, porque la rivalidad entre las dos hermanas empeoro a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo en el cual ya sabemos mas sobre lo que paso entre Nozomi y Hanayo. ¿que les pareció la historia de la muerte de Shirome-san? ¿Que pasara ahora que la disputa interna de las dos hermanas ha comenzado? En el siguiente capitulo la conclusión de esta historia contada por Kotori.

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia y muchas gracias por sus Reviews. Siganme en Facebook para que sepan cuando actualizo esta y mis demás historias: **Biso47 Fiction**

 **SilentDrago** : Que bueno que te gusto esta "nueva" historia narrada por Kotori, esto lo escribí ya que es necesario aclarar algunas cosas para la historia principal. Gracias por le apoyo.

 **Rebe13** : gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado ya qu es un poco triste lo que pasa.

Sin mas, Muchas gracias por Leer y por Su Apoyo y por Sus Reviews.


	21. XXI: Historia de dos hermanas III

Buen día. Por fin les comparto el final de la historia de Kotori, dándole así fin a esta parte y enlazando el final de esta historia con el principio de Hechizo.

Espero que les guste mucho, disfruten el capitulo

* * *

 **Alas carmesís**

Después de la muerte de Shirome-san: las tres chicas huérfanas y yo no teníamos donde quedarnos a vivir. Una corta temporada vivimos en la cabaña todas juntas, pero era tan denso el ambiente ahí que no podíamos permanecer más de un día entero sin explotar en desesperación.

Tiempo después, la disputa entre las dos hermanas por la muerte de su madre llego a su fin. Sorpresivamente Hanayo fue la que se disculpó con Nozomi, la cual, apenada, solo pudo llorar en brazos de su hermana y disculparse de igual manera por lo que me había hecho a mí. Mis alas no volvieron a ser las mismas, ya no podía volar como antes, me cansaba rápidamente; pero, si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por haber salvado a Hanayo, no me importaba en lo absoluto, y sabía muy bien que Nozomi no tenía mala intención. Aunque me gustaría que Hanayo hubiera pensado lo mismo; las cosas no fueron así, ya que yo sabía perfectamente que, a pesar de su sincera disculpa, la joven bruja aun le guardaba un poco de resentimiento a su hermana, y viceversa.

Después de eso el pueblo se enteró de la muerte repentina de Shirome-san, ninguna de las personas que ahí habitaban le tenían especial afecto dado que su pasado era una especie de tabú. Ella, que iba a ser la heredera de la bruja protectora, había roto una de las reglas más importantes: juntarse con un humano y engendrar a dos hijas, que, aunque talentosas en la magia, todos en el pueblo las aborrecían; excepto una persona.

Este amargo recuerdo fue justo después de la muerte de Shirome-san. Las huérfanas, al no tener a donde ir, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el pueblo, evitando miradas de odio de las personas y recibiendo castigos por su comportamiento. Solo una persona las pretendió querer y cuidar desde que supo que la madre de las hermanas había muerto.

Sui-sama, la alquimista a la cual la madre de las dos hermanas le tenía mucha confianza, fue la primera en defenderlas. El pueblo no se opuso a sus decisiones.

Comprometida por cuidar a las hijas de Shirome-san, Sui-sama acogió a las dos hermanas y las cuido como si fueran sus hijas. La mujer de carácter amable y personalidad alegre era algo que les faltaba a aquellas chicas, ya que nunca pudieron superar la pérdida de su madre y nunca habían vuelto a experimentar felicidad desde su partida. Claro está que cuando Sui llego a sus vidas esto cambio, pero solo lo hizo para Hanayo y Rin; las cuales se encariñaron tanto de la alquimista que era casi como si Shirome-san nunca hubiera existido. Mientras tanto, Nozomi pasaba los días sola, incluso más que cuando su mamá vivía; no hablaba con nadie y rara vez contestaba a algo que Hanayo le preguntaba; siempre estaba inmersa en sus estudios de brujería y nunca entablaba una conversación con Sui o con su compañera: la señorita Kazami, que al igual que Sui, era una alquimista talentosa.

Cuando Hanayo cumplió los quince años y Nozomi los diecisiete: Las dos chicas ya tenían sus vidas completamente predestinadas. Hanayo estaba tan embelesada de Rin que no le importa en lo absoluto usar más su magia, prefería pretender que no era una bruja; a Sui no parecía importarle. Mientras tanto una triste partida para todas ocurrió un día: Nozomi se había escapado de casa.

Nunca supimos el porqué de sus actos, pero, al verla tan deprimida pensé que lo mejor para ella era liberarse del gran peso que la aldea le imponía, ya que, cuando las brujas se enteraron de que Hanayo ya no utilizaba su magia, Nozomi fue convocada para ser la próxima bruja protectora.

En ocasiones hablaba con ella, aunque no me contestara. Le hablaba acerca de su responsabilidad, pero ella parecía acongojada cada que lo mencionaba. Siempre nuestras "conversaciones" terminaban cuando con pena, Nozomi miraba mis alas rotas.

Tiempo después de su partida nos enteramos de que Nozomi había viajado por casi todo el mundo, conociendo culturas nuevas e investigando como la magia movía a todo el mundo. Uno de sus viajes más sonados en la aldea y en la casa en la que ahora Hanayo vivía solo con Rin-chan y conmigo, fue el viaje que hizo a Londres en donde por fin pudo conocer a sus primeras familiares; aunque realmente no sé muy bien los detalles.

Hanayo no se quedó atrás. La chica era talentosa y solo cuando se lo proponía usaba magia para labores que ayudaran al pueblo, ya que, al no haber bruja protectora, las enfermedades y maldiciones cada vez eran más recurrentes, y solo había una bruja a la que podían acudir.

Por azares del destino un día llego Umi-chan y Honoka-chan a nosotras, y se volvieron los familiares de Hanayo con una trágica historia de amor y tristeza.

Tiempo después, Nozomi, la esperada bruja protectora, regreso a la aldea.

.

La aldea se sumió en un letargo eterno sin una bruja protectora. La gente desaparecía y se transformaba en sombras, no morían, simplemente dejaban su espacio en este mundo en completo vacío. La gente no podía aguantar más esto, así que, aunque la experiencia de Hanayo se había ido deteriorando al paso del tiempo, cuando mi ama cumplió los veintidós, fue elegida para ser la nueva bruja protectora. Ella no lo quería, se negaba, odiaba la idea de… bueno…

Cuando Nozomi regreso nadie le pidió que la sustituyera, y al igual que Hanayo, a Nozomi no le parecía interesar desempeñar dicho puesto, así que la decisión de la gente de la aldea fue escoger a Hanayo. Solo Rin-chan y yo estábamos en contra de esto.

Desesperada ante su predestinado destino, Hanayo consulto con Nozomi la forma de que ambas pudieran ser la bruja protectora y así no pasar por todo el ritual. Solo yo sabía la intención de ambas hermanas de hacerlo, y Nozomi parecía convencida de esta decisión. Después de que ambas hermanas vinculadas a un astro aceptaran desempeñar ese papel, ambas obtendrían poderes increíbles. Su magia sería la más poderosa de todos los tiempos. Pero Rin-chan no lo quería, porque ella como yo, sabíamos muy bien lo que pasaría si las cosas no salían como las dos hermanas esperaban.

Fue una tarde cuando Rin-chan desesperada fue a consultarme y a pedirme ayuda acerca de una decisión precipitada y que llevaría a la ruina a las dos hermanas.

– ¡Ayúdame, por favor, solo tú puedes hacerlo Kotori-chan! –Me decía suplicante; perdiendo por completo la dignidad al arrodillarse frente a mí. No podía evitar entenderla, pero dentro de mí, no quería siquiera pensar en ayudarla–. Solo tú puedes convencerla, ven con nosotras…

–No puedo hacer eso Rin-chan… –Dije tranquilamente. No me costaba nada rechazarla–. Lo que dices es una completa tontería, no te ayudaré –Rin estaba al borde de llanto, no pude evitar sentir solo un poco de pena por ella, pero en la persona que en esos momento pensaba era en Hanayo.

–Ayúdame… Por favor, si Hanayo y yo escapamos no podrán hacer el ritual, y entonces ella… Ella –Las lágrimas de sus ojos cayeron al suelo, y al momento de mencionar el ritual pensé que quizás la idea de Rin no fuera tan descabellada–. No quiero verla desaparecer frente a mí.

Mi corazón golpeo violentamente mi pecho. Mire impresionada a Rin-chan. Claro que sabía lo que pasaba al hacer el ritual. La bruja simplemente desaparecía, brindando su poder a todo ser vivo que lo necesitara. Lo sabía muy bien. Pero simplemente quería olvidarlo. Tanto Rin como yo no queríamos perder a una persona a la que amábamos demasiado.

–Lo siento… –Dije en un susurro. Tenía unas ganas impresionantes de romper en llanto–. No puedo hacer nada; es su destino, y siempre lo hemos sabido…

Rin-chan lloro más; sus lágrimas hicieron que mi corazón latiera fuerte. Titubee ante mi decisión. Si el plan de Rin-chan salía bien, Hanayo viviría, y eso era lo único que me importaba. Pero también pensaba en Nozomi; no quería dejarla atrás. Titubeante me agache y encare a Rin. Intente abrazarla pero ella se lanzó primero mis brazos y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Tenía que salvar a Hanayo, y para eso tenía que confiar en Rin-chan; tenía que confiar la vida de mi persona más amada a ella para que la mantuviera a salvo. Me acerque a su oído y con un amargo suspiro le susurre:

–Está bien… –No podía creer lo que decía, brindarle a una humana la vida de Hanayo, dejando que la historia de Shirome-san se repitiera–. Pero prométeme que la cuidaras siempre –Solo lo hacía por Hanayo, solo por ella–. Pero si le llega a pasar algo –La mire juiciosa, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía guardar la compostura calmada que le quería hacer notar a Rin. La tome fuertemente de las manos, tan fuerte que su rostro mostro dolor: la vi directo a los ojos y le dije–: Te juro que nunca, nunca… –Mis ojos iluminaron su rostro con mí magia color miel–. Nunca te lo perdonare… –Y apreté tan fuerte los dientes que vi una reacción atemorizada en el rostro de Rin.

Sabía que Rin-chan la cuidaría, pero el solo hecho de dejar que ella y Hanayo escaparan juntas, me hacía sentir horriblemente triste, me hacía sentir vacía, y me oprimía dolorosamente el corazón.

Rin tenía que apurarse y huir lo más pronto con Hanayo. La ayude a idear el plan e incluso consultamos a Honoka y a Umi-chan las cuales estaban encantadas de la idea de que Hanayo se fuera con Rin, ya que ellas dos vivían directamente de su magia y si algo le pasaba a Hanayo, Umi-chan no se lo perdonaría.

Fue en una noche en la que ambas escaparían. Yo iría después a su encuentro una vez que Nozomi se convirtiera en la bruja protectora. Solo quería ver a Hanayo una última vez antes de despedirme de ella.

– ¿Estás segura que estarás bien? –Le dije preocupada

Estábamos en la habitación de Hanayo, esperando a que Rin-chan llegara. Ella había salido desde temprano para preparar las cosas del escape.

–Kotori-chan… –No volteo a verme, parecía que esperaba impaciente la llegada de Rin. Su vista estaba perdida fijamente en la niebla del pueblo que entraba por la ventana–. ¿Crees que hago bien? –No sabía que contestarle; claro que su decisión era la correcta si ella lo decía, pero muy en el fondo sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal.

–Si tú crees que está bien… –Dije insegura.

–Siempre dices lo que espero escuchar, Kotori-chan… –Esta vez sí volteo a verme, sus ojos cristalinos brillaron con la luz de la luna. Se veía tan hermosa aquel día, tan madura, como nunca antes la había visto.

Al verla frente a mi pensé en detenerla con tantas fuerzas. No quería que se fuera de mi lado, por más egoísta que se escucharan mis suplicas. Pero cuando la mire y vi como su mano se levantó y acaricio el guardapelo dorado que Rin-chan le había obsequiado, sabía muy bien que no había lugar para mí en su corazón; solo sería y siempre seré su fiel familiar.

–Prométeme que vendrás con nosotras cuando todo esto termine… –Dijo tranquilamente, dio un paso hacia mí y tomo firmemente mis manos–. Prométeme que no te olvidaras de mí.

– ¡Como podría! –Dije escandalizada– Ni siquiera se me pasaría por la cabeza el olvidarte –Entrelace mis dedos con los de ella–. Fuiste la persona que me salvo, fuiste mi amiga más que mi ama, fuiste la persona más importante para mí. –Sentí las lágrimas bajar apresuradas por mi rostro, ella, al notarlo, levanto sus manos y acaricio mis mejillas; limpiando las lágrimas.

–Te quiero, Kotori-chan, me alegra tanto haberte rescatado en aquella ocasión.

– ¿Pero tu amas a Rin-chan, verdad? –Solté sin más. Hanayo me miro sorprendida y entre la obscuridad pude ver como su rubor carmesí iluminaba su rostro.

No dijo nada, simplemente asistió con la cabeza.

Entonces, en ese momento, la densa niebla se disipo en el pueblo. Un estruendo logro llamar nuestra atención; tal vez esa noche llovería.

–Creo que es hora de marchar –Dijo Hanayo y se separó de mi lado; comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero en ese momento no quería dejarla ir, quería que se olvidara de Rin-chan solo por esta vez y que permaneciera un rato más a mi lado.

–No te vayas… –Susurre tan bajo y tan amargo que el sonido de mis gemidos se mesclaron con mis sollozos– Por favor, quédate… –me intente acercar a ella y tomarla, ella al instante me correspondió y me miro directo a los ojos, estaba llorando tan amargamente al igual que yo.

Me vio directo a los ojos, y, sin decir nada, me negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mi rostro. Deposito un suave y cálido beso en mi mejilla y me sostuvo fuertemente de las manos. No quería dejarla ir, quería que se quedara, a pesar de que no podía cambiar su destino.

De pronto, un trueno resonó fuertemente en la lejanía y una luz blanca ilumino un poco la habitación. Tanto Hanayo como yo miramos asombradas a la ventana. Eso no parecía haber sido un rayo de la lluvia próxima.

Mire a Hanayo a los ojos y me aterre al ver su mirada, su iris había desaparecido y todo su cuerpo estaba tembloroso.

– ¿Que pasa…? –Sin decir nada: el cabello de Hanayo resplandeció en la obscuridad y en sus manos apareció su escoba de madera–. ¿Hanayo-chan, pasa algo? –Lo sabía muy bien, sabía que esa mirada era la misma que cuando encontró la primera vez a Rin-chan, era la misma mirada que puso cuando su madre murió.

–R-Rin-chan… –Musito y rápidamente se subió a su escoba, pero yo la detuve antes de que se fuera.

– ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa? –La tome fuertemente de la mano– No vayas por favor, es peligroso… No quiero perderte.

–Suéltame, esto no está bien, Rin-chan, algo… –Desesperada comenzó a forcejear conmigo, lagrimas salían de sus ojos y mojaban todo su rostro–. Algo… Algo le paso…

–No vayas, por favor… –Era la primera vez que desobedecía sus órdenes. En ese momento ya no pensaba en Rin, ni en su escape, solo pensaba en Hanayo, no quería que se fuera.

–Por favor, Kotori-chan, no lo entiendes, tengo que ir… –Ante su voz suplicante y su rostro lleno de congoja, no me quedo de otra que soltarla.

Cuando salió por la ventana yo la seguí de cerca. Había comenzado a llover de repente. Sentía una gran angustia. Tenía miedo, no sabía lo que había pasado.

Volamos rápidamente buscando a Rin por toda la aldea. Rayos salían de todas direcciones; eran extraños: uno era tan blanco y puro que me trajo extraños recuerdos. Entonces, un rayo purpura ilumino el cielo, sabia de quien era: era Nozomi.

Volamos más rápido hacia aquel rayo hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo, justamente en la casa donde vivía Sui y Kazami. Otro rayo purpura brillo en el cielo y escuchamos el fuerte grito de alguien a lo lejos. Hanayo, alterada, corrió hacia el patio de la casa de Sui y ahí vio algo horrible para ella:

Frente a nosotras, en una fuente en la que Hanayo y Rin solían jugar cuando estaban en casa de Sui, estaba Nozomi, de rodillas, tomando entre sus brazos a…

– ¡RIN! –Grito amarga y angustiosamente Hanayo, tanto que rompió el ruido de la lluvia con su grito.

Rápidamente se acercó a Nozomi y a Rin, y, entre lágrimas, se dejó caer al suelo.

– ¿Q-Que fue… lo que paso? –Dijo sin mirar a Nozomi; viendo como el cuerpo de Rin se iluminaba por una extraña luz blanca.

Nozomi estaba paralizada, ni siquiera pestañeaba, solo veía como Rin respiraba con dificultad y desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

La luz blanca consumía por completo a Rin, lentamente ilumino todo su rostro. Parecía que aun podía reconocer a las personas que había frente a ella. Lentamente levanto su mano temblorosa y toco suavemente el rostro de Hanayo.

–K…Kayo… chin –Me acerque más al escuchar la voz de Rin y pude ver como en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa; una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer en los brazos de Nozomi.

Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por los ojos de Nozomi. Pequeños fulgores de luz blanca volaron por el cielo y desaparecieron; ambas chicas los vieron desaparecer en el cielo.

Hanayo temblaba tanto y lloraba desconsoladamente. Nozomi también lloraba pero en silencio; frunciendo el ceño, podía ver que estaba angustiada por lo que había pasado.

De pronto Hanayo se levantó, sus manos y pies estaban empapados en agua de lluvia. Temblorosa dio un paso hacia su hermana y con la voz más amarga que jamás le haya escuchado, le dijo a Nozomi:

–Tú lo hiciste… –Dijo incriminatoriamente. Nozomi se sorprendió ante esto–. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué? –Grito con dolor y miro furiosa a Nozomi, su cabello comenzó a brillar y de sus manos comenzaron a salir chispas doradas.

–D-Déjame explicarte, Kayo-chan… No es lo que piensas, yo… –Nozomi grito al sentir un rayo impactar en su cuerpo–. No fue así… Rin-chan

– ¡No menciones su nombre! –Dijo Hanayo furiosa y con la voz queda.

Los ataques desesperados de Hanayo daban siempre en el blanco. Nozomi solo se cubría como podía de los enfurecidos rayos dorados de Hanayo. Retrocedía y angustiada miraba a su hermana.

–Confiaba en ti Nozomi… –Grito Hanayo completamente fuera de sí. A decir verdad, yo también confiaba en ella.

Molesta al ver como Hanayo actuaba me acerque a Nozomi y la mire con ira. Poco me falto para atacarla, pero antes de eso…

– ¡Hanayo! –Grite al ver como Hanayo caía al suelo precipitadamente. Tanto yo como Nozomi nos acercamos a ella; pero yo impedí que su hermana se acercara a mi ama con un rayo que la hizo retroceder–. Eres una mentirosa Nozomi… –fruncí el ceño tanto que sentí dolor en mi rostro–. Ellas solo quería lo mejor… –Mentía, sabía que Hanayo era egoísta al dejar atrás a Nozomi–. Ella quería que ambas estuvieran juntas… –Mire a mi ama y la atraje hacia mí–. No te lo perdonare nunca, le arrebataste a Hanayo algo que nunca podrás tener, un amor tan fuerte que tú nunca conocerás. ¡Te odio Nozomi! Te odio tanto por hacer sufrir a mi Hanayo… –Otro rayo salió de mis manos y dio directo en las piernas de Nozomi–. ¡Lárgate! Si no quieres que termine ahora mismo con tu miserable vida…

Nozomi temblaba. En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero ella se llevaba la mano al corazón, como si se le hubiera roto en mil pedazos; sus lágrimas mojaban todo su rostro. Me hubiera dado pena antes, como cuando me hizo daño a mí, pero esto era mucho peor: le arrebato a mi ser amado algo que la hacía sentir feliz; Nozomi le arrebato la felicidad a Hanayo.

–De… Déjame explicar –Otro rayo salió y dio en su hombro, ella no parecía siquiera en condiciones para cubrirse de mis ataques.

– ¡Te dije que te largues, Nozomi! –Y, ante mi estruendoso grito: Nozomi por fin retrocedió y su cabello se encendió para que su escoba apareciera en sus manos. La vi alejarse, pero estaba tan concentrada en lo que le pasaba a Hanayo que no me importo más Nozomi una vez que desapareció entre las copas de los árboles del bosque.

Hanayo permaneció inconsciente un día entero; un día que estuve siempre a su lado cuidándola. Y, cuando despertó, solo se quedaba inmóvil viendo al pueblo desde la ventana de su casa, sin decir nada, ni siquiera lloraba; estaba en una situación deplorable. Cada que entraba a su habitación no podía ni verla porque me dolía tanto que no soportaba estar ni un segundo a su lado. Pero luego, días más tarde, una extraña situación se presentó frente a ella.

Cuando Sui se enteró de todo lo que había pasado, no sintió pena por Hanayo, al contrario, como si fuera una madre trato de tranquilizarla y mostrarle más afecto que nunca. Y, ante todo, le mostro una solución a su problema:

– ¿Quieres verla de nuevo? –Le dijo Sui un día.

Estábamos en la habitación de Hanayo, yo escuchaba desde lejos y Hanayo estaba inmóvil en su silla frente a la ventana. Ante la pregunta de Sui simplemente Hanayo levanto los hombros

– ¿La extrañas querida? –continuaba Sui con su voz sin emoción alguna.

–Sui-sama, no creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso. –Dije, pero ella me miro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos grises brillantes. No supe que más decir ante eso, simplemente me quede expectante a sus palabras.

–Se cómo puedes verla de nuevo… –Susurro tan bajo que apenas si se escuchó su voz. Al instante, mi corazón dio un fuerte golpe en mi pecho e hizo que me levantara de golpe. Sui se acercó al oído de Hanayo y le susurro con confidencia–: ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

Lentamente la cabeza de Hanayo se movió de su sitio; hace días que no lo hacía. Con una mirada esperanzada y un brillo angustioso en sus ojos volteo a ver a Sui; lagrimas se comenzaron a deslizar por sus mejillas y ligeros lamentos salían entre sus labios.

–Tranquilízate cariño –Sui se separó de su lado y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación–. Escucha tú también Kotori… –Me miro con una extraña mueca en su rostro, parecía que se regocijaba ante mis expresiones sorprendidas–. Hay un ritual… ¿Quieren saber cómo se llama…?–Nos miró a ambas desde la lejanía, su actitud me empezaba a asustar un poco. Rápidamente cruce la habitación y me puse a lado de Hanayo– Se llama… "Vinculo de sangre". –Y mientras lo dijo, lanzo una tenue risa.

–V…Vinculo de sangre… –Murmuró Hanayo para ella.

– ¿Es como el vínculo espiritual? –Dije, tenía un extraño nudo en la garganta al hablar de eso. Sui me miro con una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro que daba miedo.

–Sí, así es, es como eso; pero este es más fuerte… –Y rio de nuevo. En ese momento pensé en ignorarla por las cosas tan absurdas que estaba diciendo. Tome a Hanayo de los hombros y me puse frente a ella, impidiendo que viera más a Sui–. Vamos Hanayo, si te sientes mejor quiere salir a tomar un poco de aire.

–El vínculo de sangre es lo que necesitas para traer a Rin… –Dijo Sui aun detrás de mí sin prestar atención a mis palabras. Entonces, Hanayo me aparto de su lado para ver de nuevo a Sui

– ¿C-Cómo se hace? –Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero al ver como Hanayo por fin parecía dejar su letargo atrás, no pude evitar sentirme más tranquila a pesar de los disparates que decía Sui–. D-Dime, si puedo traer a Rin-chan de vuelta…

–Claro que puedes, eres una bruja, ¿cierto? –Hanayo asintió débilmente–. Una bruja muy poderosa, y vinculada al sol, y además muy hermosa… –Sui se acercó a Hanayo y me aparto de su camino; tomo la mejilla de Hanayo y la acaricio suavemente. Quería apartarla de Hanayo pero ella me miro con una mirada tan extraña que por más que lo intentaba no me podía mover–. Este ritual necesita un sacrificio… –Se acercó más al oído de Hanayo–, humano –Tanto Hanayo como yo nos tensamos y estremecimos–. Los materiales son lo de menos, lo que necesitas es a una persona especial, a alguien que se diferencie de la demás escoria humana del mundo, alguien con fuertes sentimientos… Alguien como Rin-chan –Los labios de Hanayo temblaron, parecía querer decir algo pero no podía dejar salir sus palabras–. Lo harás hija… Traerás de nuevo a tu amada y preciada princesa de las estrellas. Traerás a esa humana a la que tanta devoción le tienes –Hanayo titubeo, pero, lentamente, tan lentamente que me pareció eterno, Hanayo asintió con su cabeza–. Entonces consigue a la humana y haz el ritual… –La mano de Sui bajo hacia el pecho de Hanayo; le acaricio la clavícula y después el cuello. Como si buscara algo, metió su mano debajo del vestido de Hanayo donde encontró el guardapelo dorado que siempre tenía Hanayo colgado en el cuello–. Necesitaras esto, mi querida hija, para que todo salga bien y también… –Su mirada recayó en mí, y me miro con una extraña e indescifrable sonrisa–. Un fiel familiar que te ayude…

Ante sus disparates y un poco harta de escucharla, por fin hable.

–No la escuches Hanayo, son solo desvaríos de esta mujer, no existe ese ritual que ella dice, sino tú lo sabrías o Shirome-san te lo hubiera enseñado. –Pero Hanayo no hacía caso a mis palabras, parecía meditar todo lo anterior viendo el rostro de Sui con cierta vehemencia.

–Shirome-san nunca le enseñaría este tipo de magia a sus preciadas hijas –Burlona, Sui se acercó a mí–. Esta magia es muy, muy especial, por así decirlo, y… –Se acercó de nuevo a Hanayo–, si realmente quieres ver a Rin de nuevo, es mejor que hagas lo que te digo –Sin oportunidad de contrariarla, Hanayo se levantó lentamente de su silla y encaro a Sui.

–L-Lo hare… –Dijo en un susurro más para ella que para Sui– Lo hare por ella, traeré de vuelta a Rin-chan y… Y estaremos juntas por fin.

– ¡Esto es una locura, Hanayo, esto no funcionara! –Exclame un poco angustiada. Me sentía insegura ante esa idea; algo en las palabras de Sui no me inspiraba confianza.

–Si es lo que tu ama dice, tú debes obedecer; pa-ja-ri-to –Dijo Sui mientras le tendía su mano a Hanayo haciendo que esta la tomara.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar fuera de la habitación sin hacer caso a mis constantes reproches y suplicas desesperadas para que Hanayo no hiciera ese ritual; pero nunca fui escuchada.

Un día simplemente paso, salimos de la aldea con la tarea de encontrar a un humano que le sirviera a Hanayo para el ritual. Su objetivo estaba claro y tanto Honoka como Umi y yo teníamos que acatar sus órdenes a pesar de que yo era la única que sabía en parte la verdad de lo que conllevaba hacer aquel ritual; a pesar de ser la única que podía detenerla.

Fuimos a una ciudad cercana y no mucho tiempo después Hanayo encontró a la candidata perfecta, pero ojala nunca la hubiera conocido. Esa estúpida humana era una maldita entrometida.

Todo parecía listo para el ritual de sangre; Hanayo tenía a la humana completamente engañada y nosotras nos encargamos de conseguir todas las cosas para el ritual. Pero entonces, un día nos enteramos de que Nozomi se había enterado de nuestro plan.

Fue en una noche cuando ambas hermanas se encontraron otra vez y lucharon implacablemente. Esta vez Nozomi ataco a su hermana al ver que ella no hacía caso a sus constantes suplicas y explicaciones. La batalla nos llevó muy lejos de la ciudad. Hanayo estaba tan molesta que fácilmente mataría a su hermana sin pensarlo. Eso pensamos que había hecho cuando en una pelea en sus escobas Hanayo hirió de gravedad a Nozomi y la hizo caer a un bosque cercano. A decir verdad me sentía más tranquila y satisfecha al quitarnos a aquella carga de nuestro camino, y Hanayo no sufrió ni un poco por haber "asesinado" a su hermana. Ahora que tenía la forma de traer de vuelta a Rin ya nada más le importaba.

O al menos eso pensábamos, no contamos con que una estúpida y entrometida humana ayudaría a Nozomi. No contamos que aquella estúpida humana fuera la misma que escogió Hanayo para el ritual. No contamos que Nozomi siguiera viva e impidiera que nuestros planes se llevaran a cabo. No contamos con esa estúpida y entrometida humana. No contamos con que esta vez el destino no jugara a nuestro favor.

…

Me removí entre sueños. Sentí pesadez en todo mi cuerpo. Lentamente me trate de incorporar pero sentía mi cuerpo tan entumecido que apenas si lo podía mover.

– ¡Nozomi! –Escuche esa voz, esa molesta y desagradable voz.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y cuando mi vista se adecuo a la cegadora luz amarillenta que iluminaba la habitación; la vi de nuevo: ese horrible y desagradable cabello rubio; viéndome de frente, con sus fríos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo que parecía que… parecía que se aliviaba al verme despertar.

–Pasaste mucho tiempo dormida… –Dijo ella tranquilamente–. No te muevas mucho, estas muy herida… –Sentí el tacto de aquella humana y caí inconsciente durante un rato más.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, no falta mucho para llegar al final de Hechizo, (eso vengo diciendo desde hace como cinco capítulos jajaja) ¿Que creen que pase a continuación? ¿Kotori conseguirá salvar a Hanayo? ¿Nozomi le ayudara? ¿Eli sera correspondida?

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, se los agradezco demasiado. Siganme en Fecebook para saber cuando actualizo y muchísimas gracias, ya somos poco mas de veintidós personas que les gusta estas historias, realmente gracias: **Biso47 Fiction**

 **Rebe13:** que bueno que te gusto ese toque triste que le di al capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por tu Review y por el apoyo.

 **SilentDrago:** Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo el cual da final y enlaza el final de esta historia con el principio de Hechizo, al menos ya sabemos que fue lo que paso cuando Eli encontró a Nozomi al principio de toda la historia.

Sin más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por sus Reviews.


	22. XXII: Salvación

Después de la historia de las hermanas regresamos de nuevo con Eli: Después de la confesión de sentimientos hacia Nozomi, ambas chicas corren en el bosque en busca de ayuda para la moribunda Kotori, la cual quizás tenga respuestas para la localización de la bruja del sol.

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **Salvación.**

El rumor del aire contra las hojas de los árboles era cada vez mayor. El sonido de mis apresurados suspiros salía desesperado de mi boca mientras más corría. Frente a mí: Nozomi iluminaba con su magia esmeralda el camino por el cual seguíamos corriendo tratando de salir del bosque. Estaba cansada de llevar el cuerpo debilitado de Kotori en mi espalda, pero, al igual que Nozomi, estaba desesperada por llevar a la moribunda chica a un lugar en el cual pudiéramos tratarla.

Nozomi no dijo más desde que Kotori llego a la cabaña y nos encontró; simplemente me dio la orden de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible con el cuerpo de Kotori. La bruja de la luna estaba muy preocupada, se le notaba en todo el rostro; y pensar que esa noche quería olvidarse por completo de su hermana. El solo hecho de que Kotori llegará a nuestro encuentro no pudo dejar descansar de ese recuerdo a mi amada bruja.

Los tenues sonidos del boque cada vez eran mayores, y yo no pude sentirme tranquila hasta que salimos de él y desesperadas corrimos entre la niebla en camino a la cabaña de Hanayo.

Apenas llegamos: Nozomi me dio la orden de subir juntó a Kotori a la habitación en la que usualmente ella durmió por un mes entero. Obedeciendo a regañadientes: subí con la chica herida. Por alguna razón eso me trajo recuerdos del pasado, y no supe cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella vez que salve a Nozomi por primera vez.

Cuando subí a la habitación me recibieron los gritos preocupados de Umi y Honoka. Con la cara roja, y, al parecer furiosa, me miró Umi cuando vio que llevaba a Kotori en brazos. Al principio no pensé que fuera de preocupación, sino de resentimiento hacia Kotori. Sin decir nada y sin esperar pregunta de las dos familiares de Hanayo: entré a la habitación y deje a Kotori en la cama.

Apenas si Kotori podía respirar con normalidad. Entre sueños se retorcía de dolor y en su rostro mostraba cientos de emociones: tristeza, congoja, dolor e impotencia; ¿Me pregunto que estará soñando? Seguramente es algo tan malo como para no dejarla descansar de sus heridas.

Encendí una vela que ilumino tenuemente la habitación. La sangre carmesí que brotaba de las alas y el torso de Kotori se ilumino y resplandeció horriblemente. Entre gemidos que salían de su boca y algunas lágrimas que se esforzaban por salir de sus ojos cerrados, por primera vez me sentí realmente preocupada por ella.

Las horas pasaban y más desesperada me sentía al ver como Kotori se contorsionaba de dolor; pero tenía que esperar.

Honoka había entrado en una ocasión a avisarme que Nozomi estaba preparando algo para Kotori. Ella se quedó a su lado un rato. Con su magia azul la hacía descansar de su dolor solo un poco. En ese momento, al ver la impotencia con la que Honoka miraba el cuerpo de Kotori, pensé que realmente se culpaba por todo lo que había pasado y por no poder hacer nada por su compañera. Al final tuvo que salir de la habitación entre sudor y cansancio que se mostraba en todo su rostro.

El viento golpeaba fuerte las ventanas, haciéndolas crujir. Las velas se tambaleaban y creaban sombras ennegrecidas en las paredes. Estaba cansada. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero pude notar que pasaba más de la media noche cuando el frio empeoró en la habitación.

Los sueños que tenía Kotori no la dejaban descansar. Entonces, su rostro se ilumino por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Me acerque un poco más y lentamente lleve mi mano a sus mejillas, limpie un poco sus lágrimas y entonces…

–L… Lo siento, H-Hanayo-chan –Dijo entre sueños y en un susurro. Me sorprendí, y al instante me aparte de su lado. Sus parpados temblaban y Kotori se esforzaba por apretarlos con fuerza. De su boca comenzaron a salir suaves suspiros–. No lo hagas…, por favor… No te vayas…

Estaba asustada ante sus reacciones y me hizo pensar que lo que estaba soñando era realmente una pesadilla. Su rosto adquirió cierta molestia, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando sus dientes blancos y aperlados que apretaba con fuerza e impotencia, y comenzó a repetir una y otra vez: "Entrometida… Todo por esa entrometida… ojala nunca hubieras conocido a esa entrometida…"

No sabía a qué se refería, pero de pronto, Kotori se estremeció y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, dejándome ver el brillo color miel de su iris.

– ¡Nozomi! –Grité al ver como Kotori se traba de incorporar–. No te muevas mucho, estas muy herida… –Dije insistente mientras intentaba que no hiciera un esfuerzo innecesario.

Su ceño se frunció después de un momento de permanecer viéndome directo a los ojos. Pero, tan pronto eso paso, término cuando su cuerpo cayó debilitado a la cama y, sin decir nada más, volvió a dormir un rato más, pero esta vez un poco más tranquila.

Comencé a dormitar después de unos minutos, pero tenía que mantenerme segura de que Kotori estuviera bien; así se lo había prometido a Nozomi. Entre cabeceadas por fin pude despertarme cuando la voz de Kotori me sobresalto.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí? –Dijo en un susurro que rompió por completo el denso silencio que se había creado–. Largo… –Murmuró

La miré desconcertada. Kotori intentaba encararme con molestia reflejada en su rostro, pero, en vez de sentirme intimidada, me sentí un poco aliviada de ver como con dificultad se intentaba incorporar en la cama.

– ¿T-Te siente mejor? –Dije al ver como movía lentamente sus alas.

–Qué te importa, lárgate de una vez –Sus amarillentos ojos brillaron con amenaza, pero estaba tan débil que se apagaron al instante.

–Sabes, no me importa lo que me digas, estoy aquí solo porque Nozomi me lo pidió –Fruncí el ceño con molestia, pero eso era lo menos que sentía en ese momento–. Cuando te sientas mejor me largare, como dices. Mientras tanto tendrás que soportar mi presencia como yo lo hago contigo.

–Acaso eres su mascota… –Se burló, pero de pronto un ataque de tos impidió que Kotori siguiera hablando. Rápidamente me acerque a la mesita de noche que estaba ajunto a la cama y tome un vaso de agua que Honoka había llevado momentos antes–. No necesito nada de ti, apártate.

–Eres libre de no tomarlo. Me tiene sin ningún cuidado que mueras; no te hagas la importante –Kotori chasqueo los labios con molestia e insegura arrebato el vaso de mis manos y se tomó el agua de un trago–. Es mejor que descanses un poco más, Nozomi está preparando algo para ti.

– ¡No quiero nada de esa estúpida bruja mentirosa! –Gritó y dejo caer el vaso de sus manos.

Sin decir nada y un poco molesta ante el insulto que lanzo hacia Nozomi: retrocedí y me volví a sentar frente a ella. La miré detenidamente: ella apartaba su mirada de la mía y en ocasiones mostraba dolor por las heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo. ¿Quién le había hecho todo eso? ¿Por qué estará tan herida? ¿Por qué momentos antes estaba llorando amargamente? Todas esas dudas embargaron mi mente, quería preguntárselo, pero dado su comportamiento de antes quizás no fuera la mejor idea, aun así lo intente.

– ¿Quién te hizo todo eso? –Kotori me volteó a ver con lo que parecía sorpresa, la cual luego se convirtió en enojo.

–No es de tu incumbencia… –Ante sus palabras me comencé a molestar de verdad.

– ¿Fue por Hanayo? –Kotori se tensó de pronto apenas termine de hablar y me miro con su iris empequeñecido, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera la peor ofensa para ella.

– ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez! –Susurró entre dientes.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, pero la luz era tan tenue que no me dio miedo alguno; de sus manos comenzaron a salir algunas chispas color miel y levantaba con dificultad la mano hacia mí, con afán de atacarme. Pero no tenía miedo, Kotori estaba tan débil que en ese momento pensé que no sería capaz de atacarme.

– ¿La viste cierto? ¿Sabes dónde está? La hemos estado buscando por todas partes. Pero ahora que tú estás aquí quizás podríamos salvarla de alguna forma y…

–Cállate –Sus ojos brillaron más–. Una humana salvando a Hanayo-chan… –Con ironía soltó una leve risita–. No eres más que una inútil entrometida. Eres la razón por la que ella ahora esta… esta… –Su voz se comenzó a quebrar–. Así que, si no quieres ocasionar más de lo que hiciste, es mejor que te largues de una vez. –Encaré molesta a Kotori, me levante de la silla y la vi directo a los ojos.

– ¿Lo que yo hice? –Dije indignada–. ¿Quieres que te recuerde quien fue la que me trajo a todo esto, quien fue la que comenzó con todo? –Me acerque Kotori, la luz miel de sus manos ilumino más mi rostro–. Yo nunca quise esto. Ni siquiera me imaginaba que todo esto pasaría… –Kotori me miraba con aun más furia, pero no decía nada–. Fue Hanayo la que hizo todo el daño, si no fuera por ella yo… –Entonces, antes de que terminara de hablar, Kotori lanzo un rayo hacia mí el cual impacto directo en mi hombro derecho. Retrocedí pero en realidad no había sentido dolor alguno. Molesta, Kotori rehuyó mi mirada y entonces ella comenzó a gimotear mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Los sollozos de Kotori inundaron con su sonido la habitación. Asombrada por esto mire hacia otro lado: detrás de mí, encontrarme así con Nozomi y Umi las cuales entraban a la habitación. No me había dado cuenta de cuando lo hicieron, pero Umi tenía la mano levantada y la luz azulada de sus dedos iluminaba ahora la habitación; parece que ella fue la que impidió que el ataque de Kotori me lastimara.

–Despertaste al fin, Kotori-chan –Kotori levanto apresurada su rostro y, ante las palabras de Nozomi, la miro con extrañeza–. ¿Estas mejor?

–Tu eres la persona que menos quiero que me pregunte eso…

Nozomi y Umi se acercaron lentamente. Nozomi tenía en su rostro una sonrisa condescendiente que me trasmitía tranquilidad, mientras que Umi estaba tan molesta que pensé que la chica llorona que conocía había desaparecido de un momento a otro.

Nozomi se acercó a mí y llevo su mano a mi hombro, justo en el lugar en el que Kotori intento herirme. Nozomi me mostro una sonrisa muy linda, me hizo pensar que se preocupaba por mí, lo cual me dejo un poco más tranquila y me hizo olvidar la conversación anterior.

–Te trajimos algo para que te recuperes Kotori-chan –Nozomi se apartó de mi lado y, con una ademan de mano que le hizo a Umi, esta le paso una taza que humeaba y que desprendía un aroma muy fuerte a hiervas. Aquella bebida me trajo recuerdos, era la misma que una vez preparo Nozomi para mí–. ¿La recuerdas Elichi? –Dijo sin darse la vuelta para verme, me sentí impresionada, parecía que Nozomi me leía los pensamientos–. Es la misma que te hizo sentir bien aquella vez.

Umi le acerco la taza a Kotori y espero un momento hasta que ella la bebiera, pero Kotori la miro con repulsión.

– ¿Crees que voy a tomar esto? –Kotori miro molesta a Nozomi y pensé que en cualquier momento tiraría la taza.

–Esa es tu decisión.

–Es mejor que la tomes, Kotori… –Por fin hablo Umi, y, como me lo imagine, estaba muy molesta–. Después de eso nosotras dos hablaremos de algo…

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo, traidora… –Dijo Kotori tranquila y mostrando una sonrisa burlona–. Ve a ocuparte de tu moribunda novia, te necesita más que yo… –Umi no lo pensó dos veces: dejo que sus ojos se iluminaran y de pronto las orejas de su cabeza emergieron, su cabello se erizó y sus ojos mostraban cada vez más furia–. Oh, la lobita se enojó. –Dijo Kotori.

Umi puso su mano frente a ella con la luz azul brotando de sus dedos, su mirada estaba perdida y parecía que tenía verdaderos deseos de atacar a Kotori, y eso hubiera hecho si no fuera por…

–Cálmate, Umi-chan, no le hagas caso –Nozomi parecía tranquila, pero algo en su voz era diferente. No sé si era molestia, una molestia que nunca imaginé escuchar en ella. Su sonrisa se acrecentó más y su voz se hizo más gruesa, muy diferente a la que yo conocía–. No dejes que sus palabras te afecten –Le dijo a Umi y al instante volteo a ver directo a los ojos a Kotori, la sonrisa que tenía en sus rostro desapareció al instante–. La verdad Kotori-chan… Estoy un poco harta de ustedes… –Mi sorpresa fue tanta que retrocedí un poco, el rostro de Kotori mostro miedo, quizás, pero ponto se transformó a enojo.

– ¿Sí? Después de todo lo que hiciste, ¿tú eres la que está harta? –Kotori frunció más el ceño–. Eso es algo que yo debería decir. Estoy harta de ti y de cómo tratas a tu hermana, de todo el daño que le has hecho, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que ella siente.

– ¿Que no tengo idea…? –Me pareció que Nozomi se pensaba lo que estaba punto de decir, me pareció incluso que apretaba con ira los dientes–. Tengo suficiente idea de que he estado cumpliendo todos sus caprichos.

– ¡CALLATE! –Gritó Kotori, mostrando molestia y dolor en su rostro.

–He estado siempre detrás de ella –Nozomi se acercó más y miro juiciosa a Kotori–, siempre tratando de justificarme y de disculparme…, pero ya me canse de eso.

–Nozomi… –En ese momento vi a Nozomi con pena, decía eso con tanta sinceridad, nunca me imaginé verla así.

–Estoy cansada de ustedes. O acaso lo olvidas Kotori: el día que Rin llego a nuestras vidas tuve que disculparme por no quererla tener cerca… –Kotori frunció el ceño con molestia pero pronto esa molestia desapareció–. U olvidas también cuando tuve que disculparme por la muerte de mi propia madre… –Sus palabras lograron asombrarme, lo decía con tanta naturalidad que hacía que un sentimiento de incertidumbre se apoderara de mí–. Y después de eso tuve que soportar el enojo de Hanayo, culpándome por haberle hecho algo a mi mamá… Me dolía verla así, me dolía tanto que quería que desapareciera en ese momento –La voz de Nozomi se comenzó a quebrar, Kotori miraba a Nozomi impresionada, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar al igual que sus ojos, los cuales poco a poco se cristalizaban por las lágrimas que estaba a punto de salir de ellos. Nozomi miro fijamente a las alas de Kotori y prosiguió–: Sabes, cuando te ataque realmente pretendía hacerle daño a Hanayo, odiaba el hecho de que me culpará, lo odiaba tanto que no me importaban las consecuencias, pero al final de todo termine hiriéndote a ti… –Kotori la miro horrorizada y pronto las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Me trate de acercar a Nozomi cuando vi que temblaba un poco y dejaba salir ligeros sollozos de su boca, pero, apenas si puse una mano en su hombro, ella la aparto dando un paso hacia adelante y continuo hablando, ahora con amargura y pena; me rompía el corazón al escucharla.

–Y sabes que mas, Kotori…–Sus sollozos se mezclaban con los de Kotori–. A pesar de todo, a pesar de lo cansada que esté… –Nozomi se acercó a la cama de Kotori y lentamente se sentó a su lado, llevo una de sus manos a las alas de la chica y la acaricio suavemente; llenando sus manos de una mancha de sangre proveniente de las alas de Kotori–. Yo aún sigo queriendo salvar a Hanayo.

A pesar de haberla escuchado llorar antes, el llanto que ella dejaba salir amargamente era completamente diferente, la sentí distante, sentí pena por ella, una tristeza intensa que compartía conmigo. Al verla mi corazón comenzó a golpear dolorosamente mi pecho y lo único que quería era hacer que se detuviera. Así que, sin pensarlo, me acerque a Nozomi y me puse de rodillas, tratando de que sus hermosos ojos verdes se encontraran con los míos. La vi fijamente unos segundo y, con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento, le intente mostrar una sonrisa. Yo quería envolverla a en mis brazos pero, antes de que yo lo hiciera: ella se lanzó a mis brazos y oculto su rostro en mi pecho. Kotori me miraba asombrada, como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando frente a ella, lentamente pude ver como ella se llevaba una mano al pecho sin despegar su mirada de nosotras. Yo acariciaba el cabello de Nozomi, tratando de hacer que sus sollozos disminuyera.

–Yo quiero salvarla… –Dijo muy bajo y sin encarar a Kotori, simplemente ocultando su rostro en mi pecho–. Ya no me importan las consecuencias, Kotori-chan. –Nozomi se abrazó más a mí, apretando con fuerza mi cuerpo.

Kotori miró más impresionada a Nozomi y lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus cristalinos ojos. Al verla, Umi, la cual estaba justo a su lado, se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, no me imaginaba ver esa escena después de ver como Umi quería atacar a Kotori, pero Kotori correspondió el gesto y, al igual que Nozomi, comenzó a llorar en brazos de su compañera.

Pasaron algunos minutos. A los sollozos de ambas chicas pronto se le unieron los míos, y es que un sentimiento de angustia tomo mi mente al sentir a Nozomi a mi lado. A pesar de estar tan cerca, después de oír sus palabras, la sentía lejana. Pronto Kotori rompió un poco la tensión con sus palabras.

– ¿Crees poder salvarla? –Dijo, haciendo que tanto Nozomi como yo la viéramos turbadas–. No podrás, por más que lo intentes…

– ¿Qué le está haciendo Sui? –Dijo Nozomi, poniéndose de nuevo de pie y encarando a Kotori.

– ¿Así que lo sabes? Sabes que esa mujer la está dañando de alguna forma.

–La encontré cuando venía.

–Lo sé, lo vi todo, cuando llegaron a la aldea tú y… –su mirada se quedó unos segundos en mí–, esa humana.

– ¿Qué es lo que le está haciendo, Kotori? –Umi se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a preguntar; parecía más desesperada que antes.

–Lo sabes bien Umi-chan… –Kotori oculto su mirada entre las sabanas de la cama–. Hanayo está muriendo –El grito que dejo salir Umi corto el silencio creado después de las palabras de Kotori. Umi comenzó a llorar y me recordó de nuevo a la chica con la que pase un mes entero.

–Así es, Umi-chan –continuó Kotori–. Esa mujer está matando poco a poco a Hanayo… –A Kotori se le notaba que hacia el mayor esfuerzo para no romper en llanto–. La está cosechando…

– ¿Cosechando? –Dijo Nozomi–. ¿Qué es lo que le hace a mi hermana?

–Lo hace contra su voluntad, como si fuera su títere –Kotori dejo salir un amargo y prolongado suspiro–. Lo viste con tus propios ojos: como aquella magia con la que te ataco era parecida a la de…

–Hanayo… –Dije, sabía muy bien lo que significaba, ya que yo misma sentí la magia obscura con la que una vez me ataco Hanayo, aquella noche lejana en la torre cuando pretendieron hacer un tipo de ritual conmigo–. Lo sabía, sabía que se sentía parecido.

–No es parecido, es lo mismo, humana… –Kotori sonrió con tristeza y aparto la mirada de todas nosotras, viendo distante y fijamente hacia la niebla del pueblo que se veía por la ventana–. Esa estúpida mujer está haciéndole mucho daño a mi amada Hanayo… Yo intente detenerla, pero no pude hacer nada.

– ¿Como lo hace Kotori…? –Desesperada y entre lágrimas, Umi se acercó a Kotori y la tomo de los hombros–. Como lo hace, si hay una sola posibilidad de salvarla yo puedo…

–Aunque lo supiera no creo que nadie pueda.

–Yo creo que si…. –Nozomi se acercó a ambas chicas e intento esbozarle una sonrisa a Kotori–. Por más mínima que sea, Kotori, te dije que intentaría salvarla; y eso es lo que hare.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del ambiente de la habitación.

–El vínculo espiritual… –me tensé al escuchar de nuevo a Kotori hablar–. Lo conoces bien Nozomi: es una magia blanca usada para curar heridas e incluso crear familiares… –Miro fijamente a Nozomi y pasó su mirada por Umi.

Recordaba muy bien ese hechizo, ya que con el salvé la vida de Nozomi vinculando su alma con la mía, dejando que su magia entrará a mi cuerpo. Tan solo de recordar la sensación tan cálida de la magia de Nozomi, no pude evitar sentirme más tranquila.

–Ese es uno de los hechizos más poderosos que tiene una bruja –continuo Kotori–, me lo dijo Sui una vez. Pero también existen dos más… –Nozomi no pareció sorprenderse tanto como lo hicimos yo y Umi. Yo no sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba Kotori, pero al ver la reacción en el rostro de Umi me esperaba lo peor–. El vínculo de sangre… –Y entonces, ante todo lo que pensaba, Kotori volteo a verme a mí, con una sonrisa renovada, pero aprecia triste y acongojada–. Lo conoces muy bien, Eli…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con desesperación cuando ella dijo mi nombre. Me lleve la mano a mi pecho para detener sus constantes latidos; me dolía mucho. Pronto la mano de Nozomi me sorprendió tomando la mía; haciendo que me tranquilizará por fin.

–Aquel ritual en el que tu participabas era eso, Elichi… Lo descubrí cuando nos encontramos la primera vez. –Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron grandes por la impresión.

Nuca supe la verdad del porque Hanayo me quería "asesinar", pero ahora, al ver el rostro preocupado con el que me miraba Nozomi, realmente me preocupe por lo que pasaría a continuación. Si eso ya era lo suficientemente malo, no me imaginaba cual podía ser el tercer hechizo.

–Así es, y sí tan solo ustedes dos no se hubieran metido en nuestros asuntos –Dijo Kotori con una creciente molestia, la cual pronto libero en un pesado suspiro–. Eres una entrometida, Humana. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no sé sí haber confiado en Sui haya sido una buena idea, después de todo lo que ha hecho.

– ¿Qué pretendían con ese ritual Kotori? –Dijo Umi limpiándose las lágrimas y viendo tranquilamente a Kotori–. ¿Para qué lo quería hacer?

–No lo sé… –Kotori desvió de nuevo la mirada–. Pero sé que todo esto lo lleva planeando desde hace mucho tiempo –De golpe volteo a ver a Nozomi–. Nos ha engañado desde el principio –su voz mostraba cada vez más pena, y con una voz aguda y llena de tristeza dijo–: Nunca nos quiso a nosotras, ni a Hanayo, siempre pretendió quererla para llegar a este punto…

– ¿Los sabes Kotori-chan? ¿Cuál es el último hechizo? –Kotori se tensó de pronto y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

–No lo sé… –Dijo, su voz me pareció muy distante, triste, pensé que comenzaría a llorar de nuevo. Pero pronto su voz sonó más tranquila–. Solo sé que existe y es con lo que está robando la magia de Hanayo, y…, y si no hacemos algo pronto, ella…

Umi comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, la chica se puso de rodillas en la cama y oculto su rostro entre las sabanas; incluso a mí me daban ganas de llorar al verla. Kotori no despego la mirada de la ventana, viendo como la bruma se iluminaba de plateado por la luz de la luna. Nozomi estaba sorprendentemente tranquila. La miré a los ojos, y, apenas se dio cuenta de que la veía, ella me esbozo una hermosa y sincera sonrisa; a pesar de todo lo que Kotori decía, ella no parecía tan preocupada con todo ese asunto.

–Nozomi… –Pronto la voz de Kotori se escuchó de nuevo–. Si realmente quieres salvarla… –Kotori volteo de nuevo la mirada y, con el rostro más desecho en tristeza que antes, se dirigió a Nozomi. Sus ojos se encontraron y entre más tiempo pasaba más lagrimas salían de los de Kotori–. Si realmente hay una mínima posibilidad de eso… –Amargamente Kotori oculto la mirada y dejo que las sabanas se mojaran con sus lágrimas–. Por favor, te lo pido… Salva a tu hermana…

Los sollozos de Kotori se escuchaban tan frenéticos en la habitación. Al verla no pude evitar pensar que Kotori realmente quería mucho a Hanayo; de la misma forma que yo quería a Nozomi. Quería ayudarla, no podía imaginar lo que sentiría yo si estuviera en la misma situación, si en vez de Hanayo fuera Nozomi la que pasará por todo eso. Mire a Kotori detenidamente y pensé en lo solitaria que se veía, en todo lo que tuvo que pasar ella sola al ver como la persona que más amaba moría lentamente; no me podía imaginar su dolor, pero sin duda sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho.

–Lo hare… –La voz serena de Nozomi me saco de mis pensamiento–. Yo prometo traerla de vuelta… Es mi hermana y no quiero que nada más le pase… –Sentí un nudo en la garganta al oírla, y más cuando sus ojos se posaron fijamente en mí, pude notar tristeza en ellos, y algo indescriptible que hacía que mi corazón doliera–. ¿Estás bien Elichi? –Su pregunta me sorprendió y me sentí más impresionada cuando Nozomi acerco su mano a mi rostro y con su tacto hizo que yo sintiera mis lágrimas que se precipitaban con desesperación. No sabía porque había comenzado a llorar, pero sentía a Nozomi tan distante que no podía evitarlo.

Desesperada y un poco asustada lleve mis manos a mi rostro y toqué mis lágrimas. Mire fijamente el rostro preocupado de Nozomi y mi corazón se aceleró de nuevo. Avergonzada desvié la mirada.

–Entonces yo te ayudare. –Dije repentinamente. Era lo que realmente quería, y ni ella ni nadie me detendrían esta vez. Quería ayudarla, quería cerciorarme de que Nozomi estuviera bien, porque por alguna razón sentimientos inciertos llenaban mi mente con preocupación y angustia.

Al ver el rostro de Nozomi tranquilo y sereno pensé que se negaría, pero en ese momento puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y cerro sus ojos. Ladeo la cabeza y, con las palabras más frías que nunca hubiera escuchado de ella, me dijo:

–Si… –Simplemente con esa palabra me hizo sentir más asustada, insegura, muy preocupada.

Pensé que se negaría como la vez que decidí acompañarla hasta aquí, a la aldea, justamente con la misma finalidad de salvar a Hanayo y protegerla. Pero extrañamente su respuesta me pareció tan distante que hubiera preferido que se negará.

–Es peligroso que te quedes aquí sola Elichi –Me dijo antes de apartar la mirada de mí y ver de nuevo a Kotori, la cual aún me miraba fijamente–. ¿Tú sabes donde esta Sui y Kazami? ¿Nos llevaras hasta ellas? –Kotori no hizo caso a las palabras de Nozomi, simplemente se me quedo viviendo un rato más antes de reaccionar.

–D-De acuerdo… –Dijo atropelladamente–. Las llevaré, aunque no creo que tengan oportunidad contra ellas. –La mirada de Kotori se ensombreció de pronto–. Cuando llegue el momento, Nozomi-chan, espero que puedas luchar contra ella…

Nozomi mostró indiferencia a las palabras de Kotori, y yo no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. De un momento a otro, e ignorando a Kotori, Nozomi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación sin decir nada más.

–Elichi –Me llamó repentinamente–. ¿Vienes conmigo? –Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque rápidamente a su lado, no sin antes ver por última vez a Kotori y a Umi, la cual le pasaba la poción que aún humeaba en la taza que le dio momentos atrás. Dudosa, Kotori tomo la taza y la tomo rápidamente.

–Dulce… –La escuché decir antes de cerrar la puerta y seguir a Nozomi por el pasillo.

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo. ¿Cual sera el tercer hechizo, si uno de ellos es lo suficiente malo? ¿Que le estará haciendo Sui a Hanayo? ¿Porqué lo hace? ¿Lograra Nozomi salvarla?

Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, el siguiente capitulo se viene intenso, con muchas revelaciones por fin. Siganme en Facebook para saber cuando actualizo esta y mis demás historias: **Biso47 Fiction**

 **SilentDrago:** Pues si, Kotori esta enamorada de ella, es por eso que trata con desesperación salvarla, y al ver que su amor no es correspondido es un poco doloroso para ella ya que Hanayo fue la persona que la salvó. Y con lo de Rin jejeje, bueno pronto, pronto...  
PD: No he visto mucho fecebook, pero me metí a ver tu pagina y veo que estas en un concurso, espero que te vaya muy bien, esfuérzate mucho...

 **Rebe13:** Que bueno que esperas y lees esta historia con mucho animo, pronto se viene el final y con eso la intensidad de la historia aumentara.

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Adoradas Reviews


	23. XXIII: Traición

Buen Día. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo... Después de que Eli y Nozomi encontraran a Kotori casi moribunda, y la llevaran a casa de Hanayo a curarla, y descubrieran muchas cosas acerca de la captura de Hanayo; Eli esta absorta en la actitud tan fría que tomó Nozomi ante la situación, y, preocupada, la acompañara a rescatar a Hanayo.

Disfruten mucho el capitulo.

* * *

 **Traición.**

Nozomi y yo caminamos por el pasillo de la casa en dirección a las escaleras, pero ella estaba muy extraña. Ella me llevaba a tientas de la mano, casi me arrastraba con desesperación. Estaba angustiada por lo que había pasado, y más al ser llevada de esa forma tan brusca por Nozomi. No podía sacar de mi cabeza la forma tan fría de tomarse las cosas, no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa que me mostraba Nozomi; tenía miedo.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras y entramos a la cocina: Nozomi por fin volteó a verme. Intenté esbozarle una sonrisa mientras me liberaba de su agarre, pero ella se me adelanto mirándome con una extraña mueca dibujada en su rostro; aquella expresión acelero mi corazón, pero sentí que algo no iba bien con la sonrisa que me mostraba; me sentí intranquila al verla.

– ¿Estás bien…? –Dije sin pensarlo, incluso solo lo hice para empezar la conversación–. Tu hermana… –Nozomi negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada de la mía; dándome de nuevo la espalda.

–Te dije que hoy no quería hablar de ella.

Iba a protestar, pero ella súbitamente se dio la vuelta quedando de nuevo frente a frente. El brillo de sus ojos me causó una extraña sensación cuando los vi fijamente. Pronto, Nozomi acerco sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos; comencé a temblar de pronto, pero poco a poco la cálida sensación que desprendía el tacto de Nozomi me tranquilizaba.

–Quiero enseñarte algo más esta noche. ¿P-Puedes seguir despierta un rato más? –Dijo; Nozomi parecía un poco nerviosa, lo pude notar al ver un creciente rubor rozado que se extendía por sus mejillas–. ¿Elichi?

Con todo el asunto de Kotori, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Pero aun así, y después de la invitación de Nozomi, no me podía negar a quedarme un rato más a su lado.

No dije nada, simplemente asentí con la cabeza, pero eso fue suficiente para que Nozomi me sonriera con una felicidad genuina.

Nozomi me llevo de la mano y comenzó a sacar cosas de las estanterías de la cocina.

– ¿Qué haces? –Ya no pensaba en Kotori, ni en nada de eso, ahora me concentraba en ver como Nozomi corría de un lado a otro sacando algunas cosas; incluso en ocasiones se ayudaba de su magia.

–Preparándonos, es importante para mañana, y tú… –Nozomi me señalo con un caldero de metal en la mano-, Elichi, serás mi ayudante esta noche… –Desconcertada pero intrigada por el comportamiento de Nozomi: me acerque a ella con afán de ayudarle.

El tiempo pasó volando. Olvide por completo toda situación anterior, ahora solo estábamos Nozomi y yo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso nos dábamos el lujo de reír cuando Nozomi decía "No Elichi, así no se hace, déjame ayudarte" y yo le contestaba con una risa muy extraña la cual nunca pensé escuchar en mí: "Esto es muy complicado Nozomi, no soy como tú". Ella reía, reía tanto que quería que esa fuera mi realidad, pero en el fondo no podía disfrutar del todo la situación. Nunca había visto a Nozomi tan feliz, y yo me sentía de la misma forma. No me importaba que mi fallida confesión no haya sido correspondida, no me importaba tener problemas con Nozomi, lo que me importaba ahora era que estábamos felices las dos, juntas, aprendiendo la una de la otra; aunque fuera algo mínimo en la situación que nos encontrábamos.

No supe en que momento paso, pero después de todo aquel agotador día, sentí que no podía más y por fin caí dormida en alguna hora de la madrugada. No escuche nada más hasta el día siguiente.

Desperté recostada en el sofá, con una sábana cubriendo mi cuerpo y, cuando mi vista se adecuo a los primeros rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana, vi como las familiares –tanto de Nozomi como las de Hanayo, a excepción de Kotori que seguía descansando en el segundo piso–, iban y venían en todas direcciones con premura.

Me incorpore y la primera que me hablo fue…

–Buenos días, Elichi. Si quieres puede seguir durmiendo, partiremos apenas salgan los primeros rayos de luna; tú tienes que descansar.

Un poco aturdida por sus palabras repentinas: me acerque torpemente a ella trastabillando.

Aún tenía una duda muy grande: y era la preocupación casi nula de Nozomi por dejarme acompañarlas a hacer algo tan peligroso como lo era salvar a su hermana.

– ¿Estas bien con esto…? –Dije de pronto.

– ¿Estar bien con que…? –trate de actuar con seriedad, y ella pareció captar el mensaje ya que simplemente me esbozo una sonrisa y dijo–: Ya no te puedo detener más, Elichi, eres libre de ir si así lo quieres –Su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana detrás de mí–. Como te dije antes, no es mi problema lo que te pase, pero te aseguro que ahora, Elichi, te protegeré con lo que pueda. Hice una poción para que te proteja, estarás bien… estarás bien… –Susurró tan bajo que me hizo estremecer.

Iba a contestarle, preguntarle el porqué de su extraño cambio, pero de pronto fuimos interrumpidas por la repentina aparición de Umi y Honoka, las cuales parecían discutir acaloradamente.

– ¡Te he dicho que no! ¡Deja de ser tan necia! –Dijo Umi furiosa y sin prestar atención siquiera a que estábamos ahí–. Tú te quedaras aquí y cuidaras a la humana…

– ¡Pero, Umi-chan, también es mi deber rescatar a Hanayo!

–Porque no quieres entender que tú no podrías so… –Honoka se puso frente a Umi y la miro de forma desafiante, quizás obligando a Umi a terminar su frase; en cambio ella solo dejo salir un prolongado suspiro–. Iremos Kotori y yo, no necesitamos tu ayuda.

Paso muy rápido, pero de pronto la mano de Honoka se precipito velozmente hacia la mejilla de Umi impactándola con un sonido sordo que acompaño al golpe; aunque parecía muy débil ya que Umi ni siquiera cerró los ojos, al contrario, los abrió impresionada.

–N-No vuelvas a decir eso… –Umi comenzó a temblar y pensé que comenzaría a llorar, pero ella solo se acercó a Honoka y la atrajo a sus brazos en un repentino abrazo; ahora la que lloraba era Honoka–, no lo digas. Yo iré quieras o no…

–No, no lo harás… –Reprochó de nuevo Umi–. La humana…

–Elichi vendrá con nosotras… –Interrumpió de pronto Nozomi, llamando por fin la atención de ambas chicas, las cuales se asustaron al darse cuenta que las veíamos–. Tal vez Honoka-chan no pueda luchar, pero si tú lo quieres, Umi-chan, yo podría preparar alguna poción para ella. Probablemente no sea de mucha ayuda, pero de algo servirá.

– ¿Desdé cuando eres tan servicial? –Dijo Umi sin dejar de abrazar a Honoka–. No quiero nada, ella se va a quedar y es mi última palabra.

– ¡Umi-chan, eres tan terca! –Gritó molesta Honoka mientras soportaba el llanto.

La actitud preocupada de Umi no me impresionaba en lo más mínimo, y más que nada en ese momento pensaba y miraba embelesada a la pareja. Lo que recordé al verlas pelear de esa forma fue una situación similar que pasé con Nozomi antes: cuando Umi fue a pedir nuestra ayuda. Mi corazón latió desesperado cuando recordé la reacción apresurada que tuve cuando golpee a Nozomi, justo como Honoka lo hizo con Umi.

–Está bien que venga… –Dije, ya no mirándolas a ellas sino a Nozomi–. Nos cuidaremos mutuamente… –Voltee a ver a Umi, la cual ahora me miraba furiosa. Sus ojos se iluminaron y en su cabeza aparecieron sus orejas de lobo.

– ¡Cállate maldita entrometida!

–S-solo digo que no está bien que se quede sola. –Encaré a Umi sin dejarme intimidar por su repentina ira–. Hanayo también es su ama, y tiene derecho a defenderla si así lo quiere… Ella no te pertenece Umi… –La mirada de Umi se volvió más molesta. Pensé que en cualquier momento me iba a lastimar con su magia, pero no lo hizo, ya que Honoka la tomo de uno de sus brazos haciendo que Umi se tranquilizará. Incluso la tensión se rompió de repente.

–Ya la oíste… –la leve risa de Nozomi hizo que todas la miráramos al instante–. Ella vendrá quieras o no, Umi-chan –Su risa no me agradaba en lo más mínimo; me hacía sentir preocupada.

Quería volver a decir algo, pero no pude hacerlo al ver como Nozomi se alejaba y desaparecía dentro de la cocina; Umi y Honoka se iban de nuevo discutiendo pero un poco más tranquilas; Y yo me quedaba sola en la sala, pensando ahora en el comportamiento de Nozomi.

…

Miraba por la ventana como los tonos dorados del atardecer se hacían más tenues conforme pasaba el tiempo. Los primeros rayos de luna salieron en el horizonte y el firmamento poco a poco se apagaba.

Estábamos todas listas para partir. Kotori ya estaba reunida con todas las demás chicas: con las alas al descubierto y con un vestido seminuevo que cubría las heridas de su cuerpo. Nico y Maki esperaban impacientes en la puerta, y, cuando las vi, cando vi sus vestidos remendados de color purpura y carmesí, respectivamente, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia de la primera vez que las conocí, de la primera vez que encontré a Nozomi. Umi y Honoka ya estaban listas, ambas vestidas como las demás, con un vestido azul opaco para Umi y uno naranja para Honoka. Solo faltaba alguien…

–Esa idiota bruja cuanto tiempo cree que esperaremos… –Dijo Nico un poco irritada. Yo me sentí molesta apenas escuche como la insultaba.

No hice más caso a las quejas de Nico, así que preferí subir a buscar a Nozomi. A decir verdad, yo también me estaba impacientando, y, después de verla comportarse tan extraño en la mañana, no pude evitar sentirme angustiada.

Subí a la habitación que solíamos ocupar siempre. Paso a paso recorrí los pasillos y, cuando estuve frente a la puerta, escuche algo desgarrador: eran sollozos, amargos sollozos. Preocupada no lo pensé dos veces y entre rápidamente a la habitación; azotando la puerta en el proceso.

– ¡Nozomi! –Grité apenas la vi recargada en el alfeizar de la ventana viendo con vehemencia hacia el cielo. A pesar de todo el escándalo que hice ella no pareció notar mi presencia.

Me acerque lentamente. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos y brillaban con los primeros rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana. Su rostro blanco se veía plateado y con las lágrimas hacia que el brillo en su rostro se hiciera más fuerte. Su cuerpo se contraía por cada sollozo que daba mientras miraba con vehemencia a la luna. Era una luna llena muy hermosa la que salía en el horizonte.

Di otro paso hacia Nozomi, no queriendo romper su ensoñación, pero pronto el crujido de la madera del suelo nos alarmo tanto a Nozomi como a mí, pero en definitiva ella parecía más inquieta cuando notó mi presencia.

Pasó sus manos por sus mejillas desesperadamente, limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Ocultaba apenada la mirada para que yo no la viera, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

–E-Elichi, ahora bajo, es solo que… –No me miró a los ojos, mantenía la mirada fija en la luna mientras aun limpiaba sus lágrimas.

No dije nada, incluso si tuviera algo que decir pensé que ese no era el momento, simplemente me acerque a ella y cuando estuve cerca la envolví con mis brazos por la espalada. Su cuerpo tembló cuando mis brazos pasaron por su cintura y mi cabeza reposó en su cuello. Lentamente hizo el esfuerzo para voltearme a ver, pero yo no se lo permití.

– ¿Q-Que haces? –Dijo por fin. Ahora yo veía hacia la ventana, pero no veía el paisaje, sino el reflejo del rostro acongojado de Nozomi–. Vamos, las demás están esperando.

–No –susurré mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo–, aun no estás lista. Esperemos un rato más hasta que te tranquilices…

–Ya estoy lista… –Me aclaré la garganta y me acerque aún más a su cuerpo, a pesar de que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el latir apresurado de su corazón–. M-Me atrapaste, Elichi… –Dejo salir una tenue risa la cual se convirtió en un sollozo–. Me impresiona que no me preguntes que me pasa.

–No lo hare si tu no lo quieres… –Miré a su reflejo. Sus ojos parecían brillar aunque no estaba usando magia–. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

–Tiempo… –Murmuró– Sí, ya habrá tiempo de hablarlo, ¿cierto? –Sus sollozos se hicieron más sonoros, y cada uno me hacía sentir peor; queriendo incluso llorar junto con ella.

No sé cuánto permanecimos así: juntas y sin decir nada, pero cuando menos lo note la preciosa y más hermosa luna llena plateada ya cortaba con sus rayos la densa niebla de la aldea. Por fin Nozomi se dio la vuelta y yo deje que me mirara. Estábamos a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Su sonrisa se contrajo en una mueca y desvió la mirada apenas nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me separé un poco de ella y la tome de la mano.

–Vamos Nozomi… –La miré directo a los ojos, ella rehuía mi mirada pero yo la detuve de hacerlo acariciando suavemente su mejilla–. Cuando todo esto termine…

–Elichi… –dijo repentinamente, pero después titubeo en sus palabras–. Vamos, las demás están esperando… –y me intento sonreír, pero me pareció muy forzada la sonrisa que me mostraba en ese momento.

La dejé por fin libre y ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero entonces note algo que me acelero por completo el corazón: Estaba hermosa, si de por si ella ya lo era, cuando la vi detenidamente, me pareció más hermosa aun. Su vestido, purpura y con decorados de estrellas, me hacía recordar el pasado, era el mismo que usaba cuando la encontré por primera vez. Sus botas negras y medias que les llegaban a las rodillas sacaban el mejor provecho de sus blancas piernas. Y en las manos: tímidamente sostenía su sombrero puntiagudo negro que, cuando me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa renovada, se lo puso en la cabeza con lo que me pareció cierta alegría.

– ¿Te gusta? –Me preguntó débilmente, limpiando aun las lágrimas de sus ojos–. Es como aquel día.

–Estaba pensando lo mismo –Le dije–. Te ves realmente hermosa.

Entre la obscuridad y los rayos de luna: pude notar un rubor carmesí que aparecía en sus mejillas, y, a decir verdad, yo también sentía mi rostro arder. Aun así le sonreí, ya no sentía vergüenza por expresar lo que sentía por Nozomi.

–Con respecto a tu confesión… –Y de pronto Nozomi me sorprendía al decir eso.

Le negué apresurada con la cabeza, pero ella insistía en hablar. Me acerque una vez más y entre sus manos y las mías puse la flor azul que guardaba siempre conmigo.

–Dime lo que sientes cuando estés lista… –A pesar de decir eso con seguridad, no pude evitar sentirme desdichada. Mi corazón se oprimió y sentí como si me perforaran el pecho–. Y cuando lo hagas espero que aceptes mi regalo… –Le mostré la flor la cual dio un leve resplandor.

Nozomi me miro a los ojos; me pareció que me miraba por horas. Poco a poco se acercó a mi lado y, como si fuera a confesar un gran secreto, me susurró al oído:

–Cierra los ojos, Elichi… –Me dijo con una voz suave.

Hice lo que me pidió, no esperando nada a cambio, pero pronto me sorprendí al sentir el repentino tacto de Nozomi en mis mejillas.

– ¿N-Nozomi? –Murmuré.

–No los abras… –Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Me comenzaba a preocupar, pero pronto esas preocupación se disipo al sentir el aroma de Nozomi más cerca, y sentir su respiración golpear en mis labios. Tenía un poco de miedo, y no sabía porque mi corazón latía tan rápido que hacia doler mi pecho.

Sin hacer caso de las indicaciones de Nozomi, entreabrí un poco los parpados para ver como sus labios musitaban algo: se movían suavemente antes de juntarse más a los míos y unirlos con un suave y rápido beso el cual me dejo impresionada.

Fue tan rápido que me quedé ensimismada pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero, tan pronto mi sorpresa acabó, me di cuenta de que los pasos de Nozomi se escuchaban alejarse de mí lado. Abrí apresurada los ojos y vi como el cabello purpura de Nozomi desaparecía en el marco de la puerta. Tenía miedo al verla irse de pronto, ahora era yo la que quería comenzar a llorar. Pero no me quedo de otra que seguirle.

Nozomi se detuvo antes de bajar las escaleras y se dio la vuelta para verme a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa y poniendo inocentemente su dedo índice en sus labios.

Eso fue lo último que hizo antes de que todas saliéramos de la casa de Hanayo por última vez.

…

Nunca había visto al pueblo tan despejado como esa noche, me parecía tan diferente que dude que fuera el mismo lugar en el cual pasé un mes entero. Caminábamos las siete chicas por el pueblo guiadas por Kotori; iluminadas por los rayos de luna y por la magia de Nico y Maki

El ambiente se sentía diferente esa noche, pero en lo que menos pensaba era en eso, ya que mi cabeza aún se encontraba dispersa en el suceso que había pasado antes con Nozomi. Apretaba mi corazón el cual no había dejado de latir; jugaba con el tallo de mi flor con desesperación tratando de pensar en una buena explicación, pero no se me venía nada a la cabeza. Al veme tan desorientada, Nozomi se acercó a mí lado y me tomo de la mano, llevándome todo el camino así.

Kotori nos guio hasta el bosque y caminamos por un sendero el cual no reconocía muy bien: no era el mismo por el que llegamos a la aldea, o el que recorrimos de camino a la cabaña de Nozomi.

Las voces del bosque estaban extrañamente calmadas. Solo se escuchaba el ulular de algunas aves y el crujir de las hojas de los árboles los cuales eran azotados por el fuerte viento.

Cruzamos un sendero y algunos claros por los que los rayos de luna entraban y nos dejaban mejor visibilidad del cielo estrellado. Pasamos por un riachuelo y después por entre algunos matorrales espesos que nos cortaban el paso.

– ¿Falta mucho? –Se quejó de pronto Nico. Pero ante su insistencia ninguna le contestó; solo recibió como contestación el chasquido irritado de los labios de Kotori.

Comenzaba a cansarme, y por alguna razón sentí pesadez en mi cuerpo, a pesar de haber descansado durante mucho tiempo. Los sonidos del bosque se hicieron más tenues para mí, demasiado diría yo, me taladraban los oídos, como si tuviera una fuerte resaca. Cada paso se sentía más pesado y lento para mí, mi vista de pronto se distorsionó entre más nos adentrábamos a ese lado desconocido del bosque. Miré a mí alrededor y las luces de Nico y Maki me deslumbraron. No lo soportaba más, mi cabeza me estaba matando. No veía por donde iba, incluso pensé que Kotori se tambaleaba y sufría mí mismo destino. Esta sensación ya la había experimentado antes, el dolor y angustia que sentía era parecido al que sentí la primera vez que me adentre a este bosque maldito, ¿pero por qué ahora me volvía a pasar?, y no solo eso…

– ¡AH! –El repentino grito de Nozomi a mi lado hizo que mi cabeza doliera aún más, pero ahora estaba preocupada por ella.

– ¿Qué te pasa Nozomi? –Dije preocupada; con el dolor en mi cabeza creciendo más y más.

Nozomi cayó de rodillas frente a mí y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y no era la única: Kotori a lo lejos se resentía de igual forma.

Sin aguantar el dolor en mi cabeza: lleve mis manos a ella y la apreté con fuerza; ya no aguantaba más el dolor.

Nico y Maki se acercaron corriendo a nosotras. Yo no las podía distinguir del todo bien, pero vi como Umi y Honoka se acercaban a Kotori.

– ¡¿Qué les pasa?! –Gritó preocupada Maki–. ¿Nozomi?

–M-Mi cabeza… –Dijo entre jadeos que salían desesperados de su boca–. Algo…

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, y al ver que Nozomi tampoco lo sabía me comencé a preocupar más ¿Pero por qué solo nos pasaba a nosotras tres?

–Hay que salir rápido de aquí… –se apresuró a decir Nico, poniéndose a la misma altura de Nozomi tratando de que se levantara.

–Pero, H-Hanayo… –Dijo débilmente Nozomi, volviendo su mirada hacia Nico.

– ¡Olvídala! –Gritó irritada Nico– ¿Cómo piensas en rescatarla si ni siquiera te puedes levantar?

Sentí como mi estómago se revolvió. Ya no soportaba el dolor en mi cabeza; pensé que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, y más cuando el repentino, agudo y forzado grito de Kotori lo empeoró.

– ¡Ni lo piensen! –Kotori se trataba de incorporar, yo solo veía su silueta acercándose con dificultad hacia nosotras–. ¡Hemos llegado muy lejos! –Dijo entre dientes–. Ya no falta mucho, solo tenemos que pasar estos arbustos…

– ¡Que dices, ni siquiera tú te puedes mover bien! Es mejor que regresemos y que pensemos en algo mejor –Dijo Maki. Pero Kotori ya había llegado a su lado y la encaraba con ira reflejada en todo su rostro.

–No me iré de aquí sin Hanayo… –Kotori traba de sostener el cuerpo de Maki–. Tu ama lo prometió, prometió que traería de vuelta a Hanayo cueste lo que cueste…

Miré a Nozomi y me sentí mal al ver como ella se incorporaba y caminaba de frente sin hacer caso a las constantes suplicas de Nico para que se detuviera. Yo, como pude, me levante del suelo y con dificultad trate de seguirla; ahora era a mí a la que intentaban detener.

–Es una maldita locura Nozomi. Si Sui te encuentra en esas condiciones es seguro que te mate de un solo golpe… –Gritó Nico.

–El efecto durará solo pasando este lugar, pronto nos sentiremos mejor… –Kotori se alejaba de las demás y comenzó a caminar junto a nosotras. Me pareció notar cierta inseguridad en su voz, pero yo seguía con dificultad a Nozomi como para poner atención a esas nimiedades.

Sin decir nada más continuamos nuestro camino. No pensé que el dolor en mi cabeza empeorara pero lo hizo, más dolorosamente que nunca, incluso más que el que tuve cuando perdí la memoria por Nozomi, incluso más fuerte que el que tuve al llegar por primera vez a este bosque.

Como Kotori había dicho, después de pasar algunos arbustos frente a nosotras, nos recibieron rayos de luna platinados y un gran y extenso camino. Honoka y Umi ayudaban a caminar a Kotori, mientras que yo y Nozomi nos apoyábamos la una en la otra para no trastabillar.

Continuamos un poco más y el dolor en mi cabeza disminuyo, e intuí que el de Kotori y Nozomi también se detenían al ver como caminaban más tranquilas. Mi mirada, antes nebulosa, comenzó a atenuarse. El viento frio golpeaba mi rostro y un agradable aroma entraba en mi nariz, era algo indescriptible, algo completamente… nuevo…, no, no lo era… Mi cabeza dio un último pinchazo y después mi mirada se abrió asombrada al ver el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

El crujir de algunos tallos de flores que estaban sembradas en todos lados se escuchaba tenuemente, haciendo eco y resonando con fuerza. Di un paso hacia el frente y volvía a caer con impotencia al suelo. Era mentira, ese lugar no podía existir en realidad, tenía que estar dormida o inducida por el dolor de cabeza de antes.

– ¿Elichi? –De pronto Nozomi cayó a mi lado y mire cómo veía asombrada hacia mismo lugar que yo.

Era un lugar muy grande, donde miles de flores blancas danzaban con el viento. El roció del pasto verde hacia brillar a las flores, e incluso pensé que ellas mismas tenían luz propia. La luna se veía mejor ahí que desde otro lugar, se veía realmente enorme encima de lo que parecía ser un precipicio que separaba una parte de la tierra y que la luz de la luna no iluminaba el final de este.

Sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba: solo conseguí acercarme a Nozomi y apretar su mano. Una nueva pulsación dolorosa acompaño a este acto. Pero de pronto, una luz amarilla proveniente de nuestras espaldas nos hizo voltear con cierta sorpresa.

–Ya las traje… –Dijo de pronto Kotori con sus manos levantadas, una apuntando a nosotras y la otra apuntando a las demás chicas–. Ahora me ayudaran a salvar a Hanayo… –Sus ojos resplandecieron tanto que me dejaron ciega momentáneamente. El viento golpeo las alas de Kotori y, tan pronto sus plumas se dejaron de mover, un rayo proveniente de sus manos fue directo a nosotras.

– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –Gritó encolerizada Nico, pero pronto fue silenciada por un rayo proveniente de un lugar lejano; cerca de los árboles del bosque.

–Me ayudaran a salvar a Hanayo… –murmuró Kotori–. Ya te las traje, ¡ahora suéltala!

Por un momento pensé que se había vuelto loca al dirigirse a alguien imaginario, pero pronto, entre la espesura del bosque, apareció una chica a la cual conocía muy bien y la dueña de aquel rayo blanco que había atacado a Nico.

–Eso no lo decides tú… –Dijo la mujer castaña con una voz suave–. Sui-sama decidirá lo que hará con tus amiguitas –Otro rayo blanco salió disparado de las manos de aquella mujer, ahora hiriendo a Honoka y a Umi; dejándolas inconscientes rápidamente.

Me comencé a asustar cuando vi el poder que tenía esa mujer. Voltee a ver preocupada a Nozomi pero ella parecía fuera de sí; viendo como Kazami se acercaba lentamente a nosotras. Pero Nozomi parecía más concentrada viendo la magia blanca que emanaba de sus manos.

–Te dije que me las pagarías… –Dijo Kazami cuando estuvo cerca de nosotras. Nozomi no contestaba: estaba inmersa en las chispas blancas de Kazami.

– ¡Nozomi! –Grité desesperada–. ¡Reacciona, Nozomi! –Comencé a jalarla del brazo pero ella no me hacía ningún caso–. Nozomi, despierta… –Comencé a gimotear. Tome a Nozomi de la mano y nos comenzamos a alejar de Kazami, pero por cada paso que dábamos hacia atrás, Kazami se acercaba más molesta a nosotras.

–Me las pagaras por haber herido a Sui… –Dijo Kazami con sorna–. Es una lástima que no pueda dañarte más de lo que ella quiere… –De pronto, un rayo blanco salió de sus manos y fue directo al cuerpo paralizado de Nozomi, pero antes de que impactara, yo trate de protegerla del ataque haciendo que me golpeara a mí. Entonces, Nozomi por fin reacciono.

– ¡Elichi! –Dijo en un débil susurro–. Otra vez, tú… ¿Por qué eres tan buena? –impotente al ver como Nozomi comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, me acerque a su cuerpo y acaricie sus mejillas.

–Estoy bien, esto no es nada… –Mentía, porque en realidad el rayo me había dado en el hombro izquierdo y me dolía tanto que no podía mover mi brazo–. ¿Tu estas bien?

Nozomi comenzó a llorar, pero, al contrario de quedarse ahí solo mirando como yo me estremecía por el dolor: se levantó con el ceño fruncido y por fin encaró a Kazami, la cual esta vez retrocedió al ver a Nozomi.

El cabello de Nozomi ilumino el lugar. Las flores del lugar se iluminaron extrañamente del mismo color que el cabello de Nozomi.

– ¿Donde la tienen? –Susurró Nozomi, parecía muy molesta en ese momento–. ¿Dónde está mi hermana? –Dijo separando cada palabra, mientras que intensas chispas purpuras brotaban de sus dedos.

Kazami se alejó más de Nozomi; ella me protegía detrás de su espalda, pero yo también comencé a temblar al verla tan molesta. Inesperadamente un rayo salió de sus manos e impacto en el pecho de Kazami, la cual se quejó de dolor soltando un grito agudo. No duro mucho cuando Kazami apunto de nuevo a Nozomi con su luz blanca, pero Nozomi impidió que esta le volviera a herir.

– ¡¿Dónde conseguiste esa magia?! –Dijo incluso más furiosa–. ¡¿Dónde la conseguiste?!

Un rayo purpura salió velozmente de las manos de Nozomi y fue directo al cuerpo de Kazami, pero este no llego a dañarla ya que un rayo plateado salió de la nada y lo detuvo antes de que impactara a la castaña.

Miré por todos lados, pero fue demasiado lento porque un rayo negro salió de entre la obscuridad y golpeó a Nozomi, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo completamente paralizada.

– ¡NOZOMI! –Grité angustiada e, ignorando el dolor de mi hombro, me acerque a ella–. Resiste, estarás bien, resiste por favor…

Miré molesta a todos lados para por fin encontrarme con la luz plateada que brotaba en los ojos de Sui, la cual ya estaba a lado de Kazami y me miraba a mí y a Nozomi con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Es mejor que duermas un poco… –Dijo Sui y lanzo un rayo plateado que me cegó y me dejo aturdida por un tiempo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, estamos a nada de saber las razones de Sui y saber todo lo que conlleva el poder de la Bruja protectora ¿Qué pasara ahora con Eli? ¿Por qué ella y Nozomi resultaron tan afectadas al llegar al jardín de flores? Esperenlo en el siguiente capitulo.  
PD: Hace mucho que no dejaba inconsciente a Eli jejeje; lo extrañaba :D

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que le siguen dando a esta y mis demás historias, hemos crecido mucho de un tiempo para acá y se los agradezco. Si quieren saber cuando actualizo siganme en Facebook: **Biso47 Fiction**

 **SilentDrago** : Creo que con este capitulo la tragedia eta a la vuelta de la esquina, pero quien sabe que pasará.

 **Rebe13:** Nozomi es, Nozomi, oculta siempre muchas cosas, y en especial en este capitulo que espero que te saque de tu incógnita, ¿qué pasara?

 **Vincle:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, lo aprecio demasiado y en especial acepto con gratitud tus elogios, aunque apenas estoy aprendiendo intento esforzarme, y creo que esta historia claramente muestra la evolución en mi escritura. Ademas de agradecerte mucho por tu Review también en "Nuestra canción". Pronto tendré que escribir la conclusión de esta historia, y así tendré tiempo de escribir el NocoxMaki prometido, (que no se me olvida, siempre lo tengo presente peo nunca se como comenzarlo) Ademas de que me falta un capitulo o dos extras de la historia de HonoxUmi. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia ya que es una de mis favoritas.

 **Robin Schultz:** Es un gusto verte comentar también esta historia, realmente te agradezco mucho el apoyo; entré a actualizar la historia y contestar las Reviews y de pronto me encontré con la tuya y me hizo muy feliz que te haya gustado y me sorprendió el Timing que tuviste, si no hubiera contestado tu Review hasta el siguiente capitulo jejeje. Espera ansiosa el siguiente capitulo.

Sin mas, Muchas gracias por Leer y Por sus adoradas Reviews.


	24. XXIV: Odio

Excelente día tengan. En esta ocasión les comparto el nuevo capitulo de Hechizo. ¡Que lo disfruten!  
Después de que Eli y las demás chicas salieran por fin de casa de Hanayo en su búsqueda, Eli tiene la mente hecha un lió por el extraño comportamiento de Nozomi, ademas de que una inesperada traición las recibe cuando entran al el campo de flores que una vez vio en sus "sueños"

* * *

 **Odio.**

Escuchaba el ulular del viento entrar por mis oídos. Escuchaba la suave brisa golpear los tallos de aquel campo de flores. Y, mientras mi visión poco a poco se acostumbraba a la luz, veía como los rayos dorados y naranjas del atardecer aparecían iluminando el campo de flores y el obscuro precipicio. Pero, ¿por qué? Estaba segura que así no era como lo vi antes. Estaba segura que, cuando salí de casa de Hanayo junto a Nozomi y las demás, era de noche; estoy muy segura porque la luna llena en el cielo lleno de estrellas y tan obscuro como nunca había visto, era hermosa. ¿En qué lugar estoy? ¿Por qué ahora veo algo irreal? Algo como esto que me trae nostalgia, angustia, dolor, mucho dolor… Tengo miedo, quiero despertar, Nozomi, ¿dónde estás…?

–Despierta…

Hay gritos por todos lados, son los gritos molestos de mi madre. Eso no puede ser verdad, ella no puede estar aquí; esto es una pesadilla.

–Aún necesitamos que sigas cuerda, estúpida humana…

Mis parpados pesan una tonelada, quiero despertar pero no puedo, solo puedo ver como el paisaje del crepúsculo se difumina más y más y poco a poco siento como mis ojos se vuelven a abrir. Siento mi cuerpo agarrotado, como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima, una sensación abrasiva que se roba mi aliento. Quiero despertar, ¿dónde estoy? Nozomi…

–No te hagas la tonta, Elichi… –Escuchó mi nombre como ella lo suele decir, pero sé que esa no es su voz. Escuchó algo que si me resulta familiar, es como un latigazo. La sensación cálida de la magia de Nozomi se apodera del ambiente.

Me siento desesperada, y más al no poder abrir los ojos. Pero tengo que lograr ver mi realidad, tengo que cerciorarme de que Nozomi esté bien.

Por fin de vuelta a la realidad. A la cruel y engañosa realidad. Por fin logro ver la luna llena en el horizonte, escucho con claridad el viento que hace crujir los tallos de las flores, y escucho el silencio que es aturdidor en mis oídos.

Frente a mí las imágenes se hacen más nítidas, pero lo que veo es algo aterrorizador: Nozomi está de rodillas, apenas si se puede mantener en pie, pero lucha para no caer. Sangre sale de su rostro. Ataca constantemente a la mujer que frente a ella se mofa por los constante fallos de la bruja de la luna. La mano levantada de Nozomi tiembla tanto que apenas si la puede mantener arriba, mientras sus dedos resplandecen con su magia esmeralda.

– ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LA VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ! –Gritó encolerizada Nozomi mientras otro rayo salía de sus manos y, al parecer, cada vez más débil que el anterior; ya que no utilizaba su magia purpura si no la esmeralda que hacia brillar solo sus ojos–. ¡Apártate de ellas!

–No seas necia, cariño… –Otro rayo salió volando en dirección a Sui, pero a ella le importaba muy poco el daño que le hiciera, lo rechazaba con facilidad con su magia plateada–. No te molestes, no les hare daño. Solo quiero hablar con tu, Noviecita.

La risa de Sui se escuchó resonar fuerte en mis tímpanos, aturdiéndome y haciendo que por fin recobrara del todo la conciencia.

Ahora veía todo el panorama bien: Veía como a lo lejos Kotori se ocultaba detrás de las dos mujeres. Veía como la chica castaña, Kazami, aprisionaba con su magia blanca a las cuatro familiares de las brujas. Y veía como, temblando de impotencia y lanzando desesperados ataques, Nozomi me protegía detrás de su espalda

– ¡Nozomi! –Grité alarmada al ver como las manchas carmesís de sangre brotaba más rápido de su cabeza y sus orejas–. ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?! –Asustada y respirando con dificultad: me acerque a ella y la tome en mis brazos, pero ella impidió que me acercará; me empujó hacia atrás dejándome aturdida y desconcertada.

–La tratas como a una mascota; como a una rata… –Dijo Sui aún más divertida.

Nozomi encendió su cabello de purpura y una ráfaga de rayos purpuras salieron de sus manos, los cuales iban directo a golpear a Sui, pero esta vez fue Kazami la que impidió con su luz blanca que el ataque llegará, haciendo así que Nozomi retrocediera asustada al ver la luz blanca.

No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero comenzaba a temer por la vida de mi amada bruja, y es que cada vez la veía más debilitaba. Ella hacia todo lo posible para mantener alejadas a Sui y a Kazami.

– ¡Huye rápido, Nozomi! –Gritó Nico de pronto. Pero al instante fue silenciada por la magia blanca de Kazami que parecía asfixiarla, aunque Nico se rehusaba con todas las fuerzas a ceder ante eso–. ¡E-Estaremos bien, lárgate con esa humana, es a ti a la que quieren! –Sui, molesta por los gritos desesperados de Nico, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la chica; viéndola con un rostro ensombrecido y una creciente sonrisa en su rostro.

–Cállate de una vez… Nunca me caíste bien… –Sui se comenzó a reír repentinamente; esa mujer estaba muy loca–. ¿Un gato? Por favor, que típico que una bruja tenga un gato. Sería normal si tan solo ese estúpido gato fuera útil para algo, pero tú, Nico, solo sirves para alimentar vampiros –Sui intercambiaba miradas burlonas entre Nico y Maki. Nico, impotente ante las palabras hirientes de Sui, simplemente bajo la mirada hacia el suelo; completamente humillada.

Maki, al escuchar esto, se comenzó a retorcer e intentaba por todos los medios liberarse de la magia de Kazami. Pero, por más que gritaba desesperada, por más que rayos carmesís salían de sus manos, nunca lo consiguió.

–Es mentira que queramos a Nozomi… –Maliciosa, Sui comenzó a reír mientras una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro–. También queremos a aquella rubiecita que tiembla tanto por no saber lo que pasa… –Sui comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Su desagradable risa la hacía contraerse hasta el punto de tomar exageradamente sus rodillas con sus manos. Yo solo alcanzaba a ver sus horribles ojos plateados llenos de completa y verdadera locura–. Tienes miedo, pequeña humana… Deberías tenerlo al saber lo que tenemos preparado para ti… Oh, no llores, todo saldrá bien pequeña escoria… Oh, ¿quieres a tu mamá? ¿Quieres a esa inmunda, desagradable, egoísta, malvada, asquerosa, basura de mujer?

Nozomi se levantó rápidamente con fuerzas renovadas. Estaba muy preocupada por ella al verla actuar así, tan independientemente; no quería que nada malo le pasara. Me apresuré a tomarla del brazo antes de que se acercara a Sui; ella tenía toda la intención de atacarla directamente. Atraje a Nozomi a mi cuerpo y con dificultaban por fin me levanté. Su rostro mostraba tal ira que no me podía imaginar que fuera la misma Nozomi que siempre he conocido.

–Suéltame, Eli… –Me dijo en un susurró–. Estaré bien, ¡SUÉLTAME! –Gritó tan fuerte que, aunque no quería soltarla, me asusto con el solo hecho de haberme gritado así.

–No vayas, Nozomi… –La volvía tomar del brazo antes de que avanzará; un poco temerosa al ver su acción pasada–. ¿Qué está pasando?

–Bueno, bueno, la chica quiere saber lo que pasa, que tal si le explicamos rápido y sencillo. Pero para eso… –Un rayo de luz ennegrecida salió apresurado de las manos de Sui en dirección a Nozomi. Pero, antes de que llegará a herir a Nozomi, yo me puse en medio del rayo para intentar protegerla; aunque no hubo ningún dolor–. No planeaba capturar a esta idiota tan pronto, pero servirá para que la " _Lunita"_ haga caso y no comenta una tontería –La mirada de loca de Sui se hizo más grande–. ¿Verdad, Nozomi…? –Nozomi chasqueó los labios con indignación y simplemente se quedó callada.

–Lo siento, Nozomi, yo…, yo no quería –Estaba nerviosa por el error que había cometido, pero pronto caí en cuenta de la risa burlona de Sui la cual me hizo sentir furiosa.

–Está bien así, Eli… –Nozomi miró detrás de mí, a donde Sui se regocijaba con nuestras reacciones–. Esta mujer solo se estaba burlando de nosotras… –Molesta se dirigió a Sui–. ¡¿Si podías hacer eso porque no lo hiciste desde el principio?!

–Me pareció divertido convivir con la novia de mi hija, ¿acaso no puedo conocerla? –El cabello de Nozomi se encendió-. No, No, No, Nozomi, ni se te ocurra atacarnos, sino… –Sentí como algo invisible aprisionaba mi cuello con fuerza. Cada vez sentía que el aire me faltaba más. Sentía como me asfixiaba; tosía desesperada por tomar un respiro el cual solo llego cuando Nozomi apago su cabello y me miró preocupada.

–Estarás bien Elichi, te sacare de esta, te lo debo… –Me susurró, sus palabras me lograron calmar solo un poco; porque la angustia de estar en un sitio así, en una situación así, me parecían horribles.

–Caminemos un rato en este hermoso campo de flores… –Dijo Sui mientras ella y Kazami se adelantaban a caminar frete a las familiares prisioneras, a Kotori y nosotras dos–. ¿No son lindas estas flores? ¿Sabes cómo se llaman, Nozomi? Querías ser una florista después de todo… –Sui comenzó a reír de nuevo–. Vaya cosa más inútil. –Nozomi frunció el ceño con impotencia y miro hacia el suelo.

Caminamos hasta un lugar donde el campo de flores se extendía más; ni siquiera se podía ver el fin. El precipicio siempre nos acompañaba, de él salía el sonido de agua golpear furiosa contra las rocas del fondo; haciendo un eco espantoso. Caminamos un tramo más hasta que vimos como la enorme luna iluminaba de plateado a una silueta. Me sorprendí al verla: Era bajita, con una capucha negra que le cubría todo el rostro a excepción de la boca. La conocía, era la chica que me ayudo cuando Nozomi quedó inconsciente. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad lleno mi mente, pero pronto se esfumo al ver como Sui y Kazami se dirigían cordialmente a ella.

–La cuidaste bien cariño… –Le dijo Kazami a la chica con voz embelesada. La chica encapuchada solo asintió con la cabeza.

Yo estaba tan concentrada en aquella chica que no me di cuenta de que a sus pies y en un campo cubierto de flores amarillas estaba una persona. Nozomi la miro asombrada, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, pero no sabía si era por la chica encapuchada o al ver como el dorado cabello de Hanayo brillaba e iluminaba las flores a su alrededor; parecido a como lo había hecho antes el cabello de Nozomi. Pero Hanayo no se movía, estaba inerte en el suelo. La chica encapuchada la cuidaba de rodillas y acariciaba su blanca piel como si en cualquier momento el cuerpo de Hanayo se fuera quebrar.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Dijo Nozomi entre dientes, dejando salir lágrimas de impotencia las cuales brillaban con la luz de su cabello–. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? –La actitud de Sui cambio de pronto, esto pareció haberla hecho por fin enojar, porque vio a Nozomi con unos ojos llenos de ira y desesperación.

– ¿L-Lo que yo hice…? –Dijo con sorna–. ¿Lo que yo hice…? –Me cohibí ante el repentino cambio de personalidad de Sui; ahora sí que daba verdadero miedo–. Yo no hice nada… ¿Querrás decir, Nozomi-chan? Lo que ustedes dos me arrebataron…

–Nosotras no te hicimos ningún daño, ni siquiera te conocíamos antes de que mamá muriera. Tú nos adoptaste cuando ella murió… –Entre lágrimas y sollozos, Nozomi dijo amargamente–: Nosotras no te hicimos nada.

–No te atrevas a hablar así de tu madre… –La mirad de Sui se ensombreció y lentamente se acercó a la chica que estaba a lado de Hanayo–. Shirome-san fue más de lo que tu sabias, y tú, estúpida, solo la hiciste sufrir más… –No cabía en mi de lo impresionada que estaba, y es que, al ver como Sui me miraba con un odio tan puro, no pude pensar en nada más que en su mirada incriminatoria–. Todos los de tu especie son una plaga… –Sui apretó más los dientes–. Empezando por el inútil padre de estos dos engendros… –La mano de Sui se acercó al cabello dorado de Hanayo y lo estrujo entre sus dedos. Si bien, estaba sorprendida con las palabras hirientes con las que se dirigió a Nozomi y a Hanayo, comencé a sentir verdaderamente furiosa. Desesperada comencé a luchar contra el agarre de la magia de Kazami–. Y le siguen todos los demás humanos en el mundo. No se merecen tanta bondad, no se merecen el poder de la bruja protectora, no se merecen nada…, más que su propia desaparición… –Sui nos miró de nuevo a nosotras y dio un paso. Una extraña y forzada sonrisa apareció en su rostro y suavemente dijo–: Empecemos entonces con las preguntas… –Sus manos resplandecieron con luz negra, disparando al instante a un lado de Nozomi–. Tu primero, hija, ya habrá tiempo de hablar con esta escoria… –Dijo mientras disparaba otro rayo a lado mío.

Nozomi estaba temblando al ver la actitud de Sui. Veía como su blanca garganta hacia el esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran. Nozomi dio un paso temblando hacia la mujer y, viendo a su hermana, por fin consiguió decir:

– ¿Qué le hiciste? –Dijo mirando en todo momento a Hanayo, pero me pareció más bien que intercambiaba miradas con la chica encapuchada–. ¿Cómo es que esta en esa condición? Por favor, contesta… –Un sollozo agudo salió de la boca de Nozomi pero este solo hizo acrecentar la sonrisa en el rostro de Sui.

–Esa es una pregunta excelente al mismo tiempo que estúpida… –Sui se acercó a Kazami–. ¿Por quién de las dos preguntas? ¿Quién de las dos te interesa más…? –Sui aparto a Kazami de su camino y se volvió a acercar a Hanayo y a la chica encapuchada–. Tú egoísta y desesperante hermana; a la cual tanto odio y envidia le tienes… –Con una sonrisa más grande se acercó a la otra chica–. O a la chica número dos; que misteriosamente está aquí desde que la encontraron en el bosque…

En un ataque de desesperación, Nozomi abrió grandes los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo, y no era la única, ya que –haciendo que me volviera a dar cuenta de su presencia–, Kotori se dejó caer al suelo mientras su mirada veía horrorizada a Sui.

–M-Me engañaste… –La voz de Kotori apenas era audible. Temblaba tanto en el suelo que parecía que había perdido toda fuerza en sus extremidades–. Me mintieron las dos…

–No seas dramática, nadie te mintió –Dijo Kazami–; tú sola te mentiste. Ahora mantente callada y escucha lo que Sui-sama tiene que decirle a Nozomi –Kazami volteo a ver con molestia a Hanayo–. Tanto tu dueña como tú no san más que personas egoístas que solo se preocupan por ellas… despreciable.

–Ya es hora de la presentación estelar de un muerto en vida… –Dijo Sui acercándose más a la chica encapuchada–. Oh, no cariño… –Volteo a ver a los familiares de Hanayo, esta vez a Honoka–. No hablo de una estúpida humana como tú, sino de alguien que si vale la pena; no alguien que casi se la come un lobo… –Como antes lo había hecho Maki, esta vez Umi comenzó a forcejear con las ataduras invisibles que la aprisionaban.

»– Ustedes también tuvieron mucho que ver en todo esto –continúo Kazami–, tendrán su parte de la historia cuando el momento llegue, pero aún falta algo importante por revelar. Ahora espero que nadie más me interrumpa.

Sui se pegó más al cuerpo de la chica encapuchada. Aun me costaba mucho entender la situación en la que estábamos, pero, al ver a Kotori comportarse así, al ver como Nozomi estaba en el suelo gimoteando y desesperada viendo fijamente a la chica encapuchada, pensé que esa situación era la peor que haya vivido hasta el momento. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, sabía quién era la chica detrás de la capucha sin siquiera conocerla, lo sabía porque todo este tiempo, todo este asunto, siempre se había tratado de ella. Todo inicio por ella, todo este infierno en el que nos encontramos es su culpa.

–Rin-chan, cariño…

Kazami se acercó a Sui y a la chica. Lentamente se puso frente a ella y levanto la capucha negra, dejando ver por fin aquellos ojos amarillos los cuales ya había visto antes. Sus ojos no brillaban como lo hicieron la primera vez que la vi, si no que estos parecían sin vida, opacos, sin ningún sentimiento reflejados en ellos. Aquel cabello naranja, más brillante que el de Honoka, me hacía pensar que cada hebra eran rayos de un hermoso atardecer. Vi fijamente a la chica nueva y me di cuenta de que en su cara tenía una horrible cicatriz de quemadura que abarcaba gran parte de su rostro, el cual no mostraba ninguna expresión; parecía como si fuera un ser sin sentimientos. Su sonrisa no era más que una mueca mal dibujada. Aquella chica era Rin, la razón de todo esto.

Sin duda estaba impresionada por la repentina aparición de Rin, pero no era nada comparado a como estaba Nozomi, Kotori, y las demás chicas; parecían bastante conmocionadas para siquiera moverse, incluso parecía que el tiempo se había detenido de un momento a otro.

–Es importante que nuestra querida y horrible invitada conozca a la novia de tu hermanita, Nozomi-chan, pero seguro que ella ha escuchado mucho acerca de Rin, así que las presentaciones sobran… –La chica de cabello naranja ni siquiera se movía, parecía un cuerpo inerte; solo ahí parada viendo fijamente hacia la nada–. Empecemos contestando la primera pregunta. ¿Qué le hice a Hanayo? –Sui se separó de lado de Rin y se acercó más a nosotras, viendo a Nozomi fijamente a los ojos; pero ella ni siquiera reaccionaba–. Yo no le hice más de lo que ella quiso. ¿Conoces los tres hechizos, Nozomi? –Mire asombrada a Sui, lentamente Nozomi también levantaba el rostro para verla–. El primero, el vínculo del alma, es una magia blanca y curativa; el segundo, el vínculo de sangre, es magia negra y puede que sirva para traer a la gente muerta a la vida… Solo una bruja fuerte puede conseguir que ese hechizo funcione, no cualquiera, ni siquiera tu estúpida y caprichosa hermana puede controlarlo –La voz de Sui poco a poco fue perdiendo volumen, como si cada palabra que salía de su boca le costara mucho expresarla–. Sabes, Nozomi-chan, yo sé muy bien que hay una regla fundamental en la magia. A pesar de que solo sea una simple alquimista, sé muy bien que no puedes traerá a una persona muerta a la vida; si carece de alma esta ya no regresara jamás –Una tenue risa salió de los labios de Sui, su mirada se acrecentó, mostrando sus brillantes ojos grises–. Tu hermana estaba desesperada, tan desesperada por salvar a la persona que amaba que no se dio cuenta de esto… Así que fue fácil manipularla a que hiciera lo que yo le pedía sin que ella se negara. Lo que más le importaba era salvar a Rin-chan, no sabía que realmente a la persona que ansiaba ver era a… –Sui nos dio la espalda de pronto, pero estoy segura que su mano se dirigió a su pecho

La mujer camino por el campo de flores lentamente. Ya no nos miraba a nosotras, estaba más concentrada en las flores debajo de sus pies.

–Me gustaría que antes de seguir con mis explicaciones, conocieran toda la verdad… –Su voz resonó e hizo eco en mi cabeza. Ya no sabía a qué se refería pero, cuando se volteó a verme, cuando vi su mirada fija en mí y la sonrisa que poco a poco se acrecentaba en su rostro, me hizo sentir insegura y temerosa

Sui comenzó a caminar hacia Rin y la vio fijamente a los ojos. Ella, como poseída, metió su mano temblorosa hacia su túnica negra y saco una botella con un líquido ennegrecido muy extraño; este brillaba con la luz de la luna y se mecía en la botella de forma horrible.

–Se merecen conocer que paso en el pasado…

Sui se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente hacia nosotras una vez más. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido y la sonrisa que antes esbozaba había desaparecido de un momento a otro; en su lugar se dibujaba una mueca que mostraba cada vez más y más ira. Cada paso de Sui hacia que mi corazón diera un brinco muy doloroso en mi pecho. Nozomi, al ver que ella se acercaba, se puso frente a mí, intentando así protegerme, pero de pronto, como si fueran cadenas, la magia negra de Sui engullo su cuerpo inmovilizándola por completo.

–Hablemos de tu estúpida y egoísta madre… –Dijo con una impresiónate ira, incluso pude percibir todo el odio en esas palabras, en como sus labios se contorsionaban y su seño se fruncía, mostrando incluso algunas arrugas en su frente.

No estaba pensando con claridad, y pensé que lo que dijo Sui era mentira, una broma más. Pero, al ver la seriedad en su rostro, al sentir su aliento caliente y desesperado golpeando mi cara, fue tanta mi impresión que solo deseaba que lo que decía Sui fuera un error.

–Así es, te estoy hablando a ti… –La mujer frente a mí estaba realmente furiosa, y yo tenía mucho miedo; además de que el dolor en mi cabeza había vuelto una vez más, ¿por qué en un momento como este?–. Todos los humanos son tan egoístas, pero tu madre es la peor de todas, es un maldito asco… –Sui destapo la botella que tenía en las manos y con su magia saco el contenido liquido de ella y lo acerco a Nozomi y mí–. No pude traerla aquí solo porque la muy cobarde se esconde muy bien… Además de que ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo después de que te utilizo de aquella forma tan cobarde, solo para salvarse…–La mano de Sui pasó por mi rostro, apretando sus dedos contra mi piel y causándome dolor–. Eres una ingenua que nunca supo lo que te deparaba el destino. Eres el pago que ella hizo por su propia libertad… –Sentí como el aire se iba de mis pulmones y no sentía el latir de mi corazón; sentía estar muerta en vida al escuchar a Sui–. Es hora de que te enteres como tu madre te cambió por lo que ahora tienes, te cambio para zanjar la cuenta que no pudo pagar conmigo… –Sui se separó de nuestro lado y cambio miradas con Nozomi y conmigo.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa nos miró una última vez antes de que con su magia abriera la boca tanto de Nozomi como la mía y dejara caer con brusquedad el líquido en nuestras gargantas. Yo solo sentía como cada gota hacia arder mi cuerpo hasta mis entrañas y se extendía por mis articulaciones, a todo mi cuerpo, hasta que lo sentí subir a mi cabeza, donde de nuevo el dolor punzante me hizo gritar desesperada.

–Que tengan dulces sueños… –Fue la distorsionada ultima cosa que escuche salir de los labios de Sui antes de entrar en un sopor que adormecía todo mi cuerpo y hacia que mi mente se ennegreciera.

Gritos desesperados salían de mi boca, pero cada vez eran más bajos. Escuchaba también en todo momento los gritos angustiados de Nozomi, pero esta vez no estaba concentrada en ella, estaba tan adolorida que no podía pensar con claridad. Pronto ya no pude ver más que una profunda y abrasiva obscuridad…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la cosas se puso seria de un momento a otro. ¿De que estará hablando Sui? ¿Por qué ella conoce a Eli e incluso a su madre? ¿Cual sera el horrible tercer hechizo el cual mantiene en ese estado a Hanayo? ¿Quien mas no se esperaba la aparición de Rin? Creo que era obvio que estaba viva ¿o no? Al menos de parte de Eli o Nozomi, nunca mencionaron que ella estuviera muerta...

Muchísimas gracias por le apoyo a esta historia. El siguiente capitulo ser la ultima pieza clave para completar uno de los ciclos de esta historia, y el siguiente de ese sera un Omake con una pequeña historia contada por Rin, dando así final a todos los recuerdos de esta historia.  
Si quieren saber cuando actualizo esta y mis demás historias siganme en **Facebook: Biso47 Fiction**

 **Robin Schultz:** Eli es una persona fuerte, no se dejara vencer por Sui, eso creo... Y si antes quizas te dieron ganas de golpear a Sui, creo que este capitulo aumentara tu furia, pero tienes razones sus razones tiene... Por cierto, Eli volvió a dormirse, se la pasa mucho tiempo inconsciente últimamente, pero creo que sera la ultima vez, sí yo digo que sí, sí.

 **Alejandra637:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusten mis historias, prometo esforzarme en cada capitulo. Y sí, Sui se esta pasando mucho, ojala le pase un tren por encima jejeje.

 **Rebe13:** Y si el anterior te había dejado impaciente, espero que este capitulo te deje mas jejeje. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **SilentDrago:** Yo se que saldrán bien las cosas, es Eli y Nozomi, que pude salir mal, jejeje. Por cierto, el del capitulo pasado no fue su primer beso, y en total llevan tres: el primero se lo dio Eli a Nozomi en el capitulo dos; y el segundo se lo dieron muy romanticamente en el capitulo de "Flor azul"; y El tercero fue el del capitulo pasado, un amargo beso con sabor a...

Sin Mas, Muchísimas Gracias Por Leer y Por Sus Reviews.


	25. XXV: Recuerdos del Corazón

Buen día, espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo de Hechizo.  
Después de que Kotori traicionara a las chicas. Eli y Nozomi descubren una abrumadora verdad, pero para que todo les quede claro, Sui las obliga a recordar un suceso del pasado que creyeron inexistente. Un recuerdo que permanecía en el fondo de sus corazones de ambas chicas.

Disfruten mucho el capitulo.

* * *

 **Recuerdos del corazón**

Aquel era un día caluroso como ningún otro. A mi alrededor un extraño sonido ocupaba todo el ambiente, ¿qué eran? ¿Voces? ¿Cigarras? Era algo que nunca había escuchado antes. Los rayos naranjas y purpuras pigmentaban el atardecer y hacían brillar el cielo con luces doradas.

Mi madre y yo caminamos por el sendero de un extraño bosque. Caminamos por mucho tiempo. No sabía dónde estábamos, pero seguro que era otro lugar en el cual levantaríamos la empresa familiar. No me interesaba mucho. Desde que murió mi abuela nada me interesaba, nada me emocionaba y ya nada podía sorprenderme, simplemente caminaba a lado de mi madre sin hacer preguntas. Pero tenía miedo de ese sitio, no se parecía a ningún otro que hayamos visitado antes y pronto confirme que el lugar al que nos dirigíamos era una aldea.

Gente vestida de forma extraña corría por todos lados haciendo su vida normal: Niños, mujeres, hombres. No pude evitar sentirme cohibida al ver la apariencia de los habitantes de aquella aldea.

Mi madre y yo nos acercamos a una casa que estaba justo al borde del bosque por el que llegamos. Era una casa muy grande, con las ventanas llenas de polvo y con las paredes de madera mal pintadas de color blanco. Lo que me llamó la atención al instante fue el letrero que estaba encima de la puerta con las palabras: "Alquimista". Mi madre entro en la tienda, pero, antes de eso, pude ver con seguridad que todo su cuerpo temblaba, y no sabía por qué, nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera tan…, extraña, se notaba en su rostro un nerviosismo que se acrecentaba conforme el picaporte giraba.

–Eli… –Su voz parecía nerviosa– ¿Qué te parece si vas a jugar por ahí? Tengo un asunto del que ocuparme. Mira… –Mi madre se puso a mí misma altura, pero sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento que aun, a mis doce años, no conocía, pero ahora puedo decir con certeza de que era angustia la que mostraba en sus azules y cristalinos ojos–, si sigues este camino podrás llegar a un campo de flores muy lindo –Me señalo con su dedo índice un camino que pasaba por detrás de la casa frente a nosotras y se adentraba de nuevo al bosque–. No es peligroso si no te desvías del camino, te veré ahí para regresar a casa.

Dudosa al ver su comportamiento decidí desobedecer sus órdenes. Me pegue más a ella y, un poco asustada, tome su mano. Mi madre me miro un poco irritada, pero pronto ese enojo desapareció para mirarme con condescendencia.

Mamá abrió la puerta por fin. Un tintineo de una campana anuncio nuestra entrada.

Apenas dimos un paso frente a nosotras cuando un ambiente cargado de extraños olores y una sensación abrasiva me envolvieron al instante. Mamá me llevaba de la mano, pero yo estaba concentrada viendo los raros objetos que había en las estanterías de aquel lugar (Jarrones extraños, botellas de cristal llenas de quien sabe que cosas y muchas cosas que me resultaban muy extrañas)

Mamá camino hacia un aparador que estaba frente a nosotras, mientras que yo veía curiosa los objetos a mi alrededor.

No paso ni un minuto cuando escuchamos pasos acercarse hacia nosotras. Alarmada corrí a lado de mi madre y tome su mano; ella estaba más temblorosa que antes. Detrás del aparador había una puerta y de ella apareció una mujer joven, con un lindo y brillante cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y unos ojos grises que mostraban amabilidad.

–Viniste, te estábamos esperando–Dijo la mujer viendo a mi madre y, cuando me vio a mí, mostro sorpresa en su expresión–. ¿Es tu hija? Ya veo, se parece mucho a ti, sin duda servirá de algo.

–S-Sui… –Dijo mi madre, estaba muy nerviosa y sentí inseguridad al escucharla–. S-Seré clara contigo… Q-Quiero cancelar este contrato… –La sonrisa con la que me veía aquella mujer pronto desapareció con las repentinas palabras de mi madre–. E-Es, mi culpa que todo esto haya pasado… Sé que dije que mi hija, que mi hija…

–No tienes que decir más… –La sonrisa de la mujer se acrecentó; me daba miedo de tan solo verla–. Y no voy a romper el contrato solo porque viniste especialmente hasta aquí. Hicimos un trato y tú no lo puedes romper; te di lo que querías… –La mujer comenzó a reír de pronto. Me acerque más al cuerpo de mi madre y ella me protegió detrás de ella–. ¿Qué fue lo que querías? ¿Fama? ¿La fortuna de tu esposo? ¿Ser la única y respetable madre de tu hija? Todo eso te lo di. Y no me has pagado todo lo que hice por ti –La voz de la mujer era áspera y hacia que mi corazón latiera desesperado por cada palabra que salía de su boca–. Hiciste un trato que no puedes romper, y yo quiero como pago a… –La mujer me miro, con sus inexpresivos y atemorizantes ojos grises– Tú ya lo sabes. No quiero decir esto frente a una inocente niña que tiene que pagar todo lo que su estúpida madre humana hizo –La mujer frunció el ceño–. Todos los de tu especie son iguales: cuando hay algo que ya no les sirve lo botan como si fuera basura, pero cuando sienten cariño por él no lo sueltan y hacen hasta lo imposible para protegerlo. Pero tú me debes mucho, y no pienses que por tu egoísmo simplemente te perdonare por todo –La sonrisa malévola de la mujer se amplió más–. Te quite a un peso de encima: un esposo inútil, una mujer que te robaba a tu hija, y ahora vienes a negociar conmigo. Sin duda los humanos son despreciables, y unas criaturas muy egoístas.

No entendía lo que decía aquella mujer. No sabía a lo que se refería a que yo era una especie de pago por algo que mi madre hizo, pero tenía miedo, angustia, no sabía qué hacer. Solo podía llorar al ver a mi madre humillada de esa forma.

Mis sollozos resonaron tenuemente en la casa. La mujer frente a nosotras se mostró tan enfadada que, al verme llorar, gritó:

– ¡Odio a los niños llorones! –La mujer cruzo velozmente hasta el otro lado del aparador y se puso a mi altura–. Deja de llorar. Sal de mi tienda y vete a perder un rato en el pueblo –La mujer miro de nuevo a mi madre con una sonrisa más grande que la de antes–. Aún tengo muchas cosas que hablar con tu madre.

Mi madre no me volteo a ver, temblaba mucho, su ceño se frunció y un sentimiento de impotencia se reflejaba en todo su rostro. Sin darme la cara: mi madre asintió con la cabeza haciéndome entender que saliera de ahí. Yo dude un poco en hacerle caso, pero salí rápidamente de ese lugar al ver la mirada extraña de aquella mujer que aún estaba frente a mí.

Salí de aquel lugar entre lágrimas. Quería esperar a mi madre fuera de aquella casa, pero pronto escuche los gritos desesperados tanto de ella como los de la otra mujer. Corrí sin rumbo alejándome de la casa. Me interne en el bosque, por el camino que me había dicho mi madre. No sabía que estaba pasando, estaba muy confundida, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a mi madre; que le pasara lo mismo que a mi abuela. Corrí sin mirar atrás, con las orejas cubiertas con mis manos para no escuchar nada a mí alrededor. ¿Por qué estábamos ahí? ¿Quién era esa extraña mujer? ¿Por qué mi madre estaba tan asustada de ella? ¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo?

Corrí desesperada por el bosque. No sabía cuánto tiempo había corrido, pero mis piernas comenzaban a doler. Me detuve en un claro donde los rayos dorados del sol entraban entre las copas de los árboles. Mire a mi alrededor y vi como las tenues luces penetraban en el bosque haciéndolo parecer mágico, extraño, irreal. Los sonidos del agua golpear contra las rocas de un rio cercano, el trino de las aves anidando cerca de los árboles, el viento entrar y susurrar suavemente con las hojas de los árboles era tranquilizante. Y de pronto, un aroma peculiar llego a mi nariz: Era el aroma de flores; de aquel lugar que mi madre me conto.

Camine un poco más y me encontré maravillada al salir a un claro donde habían cientos de flores. Un campo entero de flores blancas que parecían brillar con la luz del sol y danzaban suavemente con el viento. Era un espectáculo muy hermoso, tanto que se me olvidaron todas mis preocupaciones.

Curiosa comencé a caminar por ese lugar. Frente a mí se cernía una amplia grieta que separaba dos partes del campo de flores. Con curiosidad me asome al borde y no pude ver el fondo de aquel precipicio. Parecía como si llevara al centro de la tierra; como en uno de los libros que me leía la abuela. Era muy obscuro y no se veía el fin.

Me deje caer de espaladas en el páramo lleno de flores; eran tan suaves que parecía como si estuviera acostada en un mullido colchón. Me senté y frente a mí vi la puesta de sol. Era un lugar hermoso, nunca había visto antes un lugar así.

Pero, ¿por qué estábamos ahí? Pronto la preocupación me embargo una vez más. Quería estar con mi madre. ¿Y si me abandonaba y me dejaba en ese lugar? Tenía mucho miedo. Comencé a sollozar de ponto; sentía un gran vacío en mi corazón.

–No quiero estar sola… –Musité. No había nadie más ahí así que no me avergonzaba hablar en voz alta–. Quiero regresar a casa… –Mis susurros solo eran opacados por el sonido del viento, el cual se hacía más sonoro conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Entre mis sollozos algo por fin me saco de mis pensamientos. Era el sonido de pasos que se aproximaba hacia donde estaba. Desesperada me limpie las lágrimas. Pensaba que era mi madre la cual regresaba a mi encuentro, pero pronto los pasos se fueron haciendo más tenues. Me levante de donde estaba y volví mi mirada hacia el bosque; había algo extraño en él. ¿Era una flor? No podía ser, se veía muy grande y viva para que lo fuera. Desconcertada di un paso hacia aquella extraña aparición, y, cuando me acerque más, me di cuenta de que eran mechones de cabello de un color bastante inusual.

Retrocedí cuando vi que el viento balanceaba el cabello purpura de alguien que me observaba detrás de los arbustos. Parecía que era una chica la cual se pretendía esconder; pero su cabello que volaba libremente por todos lados delataba a la perfección su ubicación.

– ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –De pronto me sobresalte cuando la chica detrás de los arbustos gritó; parecía que ya no se pretendía esconder–. Este no es un lugar para que estés tú; es peligroso.

No conteste nada, solo escuchaba como la chica de detrás de los arbustos se movía lentamente; haciendo crujir la tierra a sus pies.

– ¡Lárgate! –Gritó de nuevo; haciendo que me sobresaltara–. Este lugar es mío y tú no tienes derecho a venir aquí. Regresa de donde viniste niña.

–Disculpa… –Susurré y comencé a caminar lejos de aquel lugar. Con pasos dudosos me acerque otra vez al bosque, pero en ese momento la chica salió de su escondite dejándome verla mejor.

La chica pasó a mi lado, me lanzo una mirada llena de desdén y se acercó al lugar en el que yo había estado acostada momentos antes.

Aquella chica me pareció muy extraña. Si bien, había visto niños en la aldea cuando llegamos, aquella chica era un tanto peculiar y diferente. Empezando por su vestimenta. Me quede un segundo viéndola, viendo cómo se ponía en cuclillas y arrancaba algunas flores desde el tallo. La chica vestía con un vestido negro con decorados de estrellas en la parte de la falda. Su piel estaba manchada de barro el cual, al contraste con su blanca piel, la hacía ver muy sucia. En su cabeza llevaba un sombrero bastante extraño: era negro y puntiagudo que la cubría de los últimos rayos de sol. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, esos ojos con los que de vez en cuando me miraban cerciorándose de que yo me había ido; eran unos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban con el sol.

– ¿Todavía no te vas? –Dijo un poco molesta arrancando con ira las flores y quitándole los pétalos con furia.

Estaba intrigada por ver a aquella chica ahí, sola, haciendo algo bastante extraño. Al contrario de obedecerla me acerque lentamente a ella. No parecía molestarle mi repentina cercanía ya que estaba muy concentrada arrancando las flores.

– ¿V-Vives aquí? –Pregunte de pronto; a lo cual me lleve una mirada desinteresada de la chica–. ¿Q-Qué es este sitio? ¿Es extraño no te parece?

–A mí no me parece extraño… –La chica no me hacía mucho caso. Parecía un poco irritada–. He vivido toda mi vida en este lugar, con mi madre y mi hermana. ¿Por qué sería extraño?

–B-Bueno, nunca había estado en un lugar así… La gente que vive aquí… –La imagen de mi madre y de la mujer de antes se apoderaron de mi mente–, es muy mala…

–Yo vivo aquí, ¿eso me hace mala? –La chica por fin dejo de hacer lo que hacía con las flores y me dio la cara– Si crees que somos malas ¿porque viniste? Regresa a donde perteneces.

– ¿Dónde pertenezco? –La chica asistió.

–Sí. ¿Eres sorda? ¿Todos los de tu especie lo son? –De nuevo aquella chica, al igual que la mujer de antes, se refería a nosotros como especie. Cada vez estaba más confundida

–P-Perdón, pero no entiendo muy bien las cosas aquí.

– ¿Y por eso estabas llorando? –Cuando la chica menciono eso no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada. ¿Me había visto en ese estado? ¿Cómo me pudo haber pasado esto? Oculte mi mirada de la de ella. Parecía que se regocijaba al verme avergonzada, ya que aquella chica de pronto comenzó a sonreír y a soltar ligeras risitas–. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie… Pero es mejor que regreses a tu casa. Las noches en el bosque son muy peligrosa y más cuando eres una humana.

– ¿Humana? –Si antes no entendía la situación ahora estaba más confundida que nunca–. ¿Tú también lo eres? ¿No? Es peligroso, p-podríamos volver a la aldea juntas, quiero decir, tú también tienes que volver a tu casa.

–No… Yo se cuidarme sola, no necesito a una carga como tú para que me proteja. Además yo no voy a la aldea, vine a recoger plantas para una poción que estoy preparando.

– ¿Poción? Perdón pero no sé a qué te refieres… –Mi vergüenza fue sustituida por irritación. Y es que pensé que aquella niña se estaba burlando de mí al no saber nada de cómo se manejaban las cosas en ese lugar.

–También los de tu especie son tontos, lo olvide por un momento, a Rin-chan le tomo mucho adaptarse a todo, pero nunca pensé encontrar a otra que fuera más lenta que ella.

– ¡Estas tratando de insultarme!

–Bueno, al menos captaste la indirecta más rápido que ella… –Me acerque amenazante a la chica, pero ella no se inmuto ni un poco, al contrario, levanto su mano frente a mí y me señalo con sus dedos. ¿Qué demonios pretende? – Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí…

– ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Me darás una bofetada? Sabes que, si todos en la aldea son tan groseros como tú no quiero saber nada de ellos.

De pronto, frente a mi paso algo que me dejo completamente paralizada. Era extraño ese sentimiento de impotencia que sentía. De un momento a otro sentí como si me faltara el aire. Comencé a temblar. Mi corazón se apresuró a latir desesperado con fuerza; sintiendo que estaba en verdadero peligro. La luz verde que frente a mí me iluminaba no era una ilusión. Incluso me tallé los ojos para cerciorarme de que lo que veía era real o no. Se sentía real, pero era tan extraño que pensé que estaba dormida al ver la luz esmeralda que provenían de los dedos de esa chica.

– ¿Q-Que demonios eres? –intente decir, pero un nudo en mi garganta impidió que las palabras se escucharan del todo normales.

– ¿También son muy ignorantes, cierto…? –La chica comenzó a reír y pronto la luz de sus dedos dejo de brillar.

A pesar de que tenía miedo al ver como algo así pasaba frente a mí, me sentí intrigada al ver como la chica me dedicaba una sonrisa condescendiente y me miraba fijamente; con sus profundos y brillantes ojos verdes. Pronto sentí como me sumergía y me perdía en su mirada. Viéndola detenidamente, sus ojos eran muy bonitos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –La sonrisa de la chica desapareció apenas escucho mis palabras. Estaba muy intrigada por saber lo que había hecho con sus manos–. ¡Hazlo de nuevo! –La chica retrocedió un paso cuando yo me acerque a ella; ahora ella era la que parecía estar nerviosa–. Enséñame cómo hacerlo; es increíble.

–A-A que te refieres. Se supone que saldrías huyendo apenas lo vieras. Eres un humano ¿cierto?, pues sal huyendo como lo hace todos… –La chica ocultaba su mirada de la mía, pero yo lentamente me acercaba más a ella.

Cuando menos lo pensó yo corrí a su lado y la tome de las manos; inspeccionándola detenidamente. Ella ocultaba su mirada avergonzada de mí, pero yo tenía mucha curiosidad por lo que había visto antes. Mi corazón latía desesperado y mi única preocupación era saber lo que era esa chica.

Precipitada comencé a ver todo su cuerpo. Buscando el secreto de cómo lo hizo. Quizá era un juguete o algo por el estilo, aunque solo quería engañarme ya que esa luz claramente apareció cuando sus ojos verdes se iluminaron con una misteriosa luz.

– ¡D-Déjame en paz! ¡Apártate! –Gritaba ella, pero yo era tan insistente que de un momento a otro caímos al lecho de flores debajo de nosotras.

La chica comenzó a forcejear conmigo. Yo traba de que no se moviera mucho; inspeccionando bien las yemas de sus dedos. De pronto quede maravillada al ver de nuevo esa luz salir de sus dedos, pero esta era de otro color: su cabello purpura se ilumino al igual que las puntas de sus dedos.

– ¿Qué es esto? –Mire con curiosidad. Aquella luz desprendía un agradable calor. Con curiosidad lleve mi mano a la de ella y la aparte rápidamente; era doloroso tocar esa luz.

–Te dije que te apartaras… –Dijo la chica con un tono sombrío.

La miré directo a los ojos y por fin me di cuenta de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos: Ella estaba debajo de mí. Estábamos muy cerca. Incluso podía escuchar su respiración cerca de mi rostro al igual que el latir de su corazón; ¿o era del mío? Cuando menos lo espere: la luz purpura de sus dedos se hizo más intensa y, en un segundo, salió volando hacia el cielo, justo al lado mío, con un sonido como el de un látigo. El rayo de luz subió al cielo y desapareció al instante. Ahora estaba asustada al ver como la chica me miraba molesta.

–L-Lo siento… –Dije y rápidamente me quite de encima de ella.

Mire apenada hacia el suelo, pero quede maravillada al ver como las flores, las cuales antes eran blancas, ahora se iluminaban con la misma luz del cabello de la chica. Aún más intrigada volví a preguntar:

– ¿Que eres? –La chica me miro molesta al principio, pero pronto miró igual de asombrada a las flores. En un susurro apenas audible y, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dijo:

–Una bruja.

Mi corazón latió muy fuerte. Esto tenía que ser un sueño; no podía ser real. Tal vez estaba muerta; sí, eso tenía que ser. Las brujas solo existen en los cuentos de hadas que me contaba la abuela, nunca pensé que existieran de verdad. Era una broma, ¿verdad?

Pasaron los minutos y la chica solo se concentraba en tomar las flores del suelo, solo las que se iluminaban del mismo color que su cabello. Pero, cuando las cortaba del tallo y las alejaba de la tierra, estas desaparecían en forma de cenizas en sus manos. Era increíble. No podía creer que ella fuera una bruja, pero ya no me cabía ninguna duda.

– ¿C-Cómo te llamas? –Me atreví a preguntar, pero al chica apenas si me hizo caso– ¿Hay más como tú? Quiero decir, no digo que seas diferente, es solo que es un poco raro.

La chica dejo salir un profundo suspiro y se acercó a mi lado; cansada y con las manos llenas de cenizas. Su cabello dejo de brillar dejándonos con los tenues rayos de luz naranja del ocaso.

–No me importa lo que pretendas saber de mí, solo sé que tienes que regresar a casa lo antes posible. Ahora lárgate –Eso dijo, pero ella se sentó a mi lado en la cama de flores y se abrazó de las rodillas–. ¿De dónde vienes? –Por alguna razón me alegre por su pregunta. Si ella me preguntaba de mí yo también le podría preguntar de ella.

–De Rusia, es un lugar muy frio –Aun estaba avergonzada, y más al ver como ella sea cercaba más a mí–. ¿T-Tú siempre fuiste así, una bruja?

–Aquí yo hago las preguntas –La chica volvió a suspirar, pero aun así contesto a mi pregunta–. Sí, siempre lo he sido. Mi madre y mi hermana son brujas, quizás las últimas que quedamos.

–Sorprendente… –Un poco más interesada me acerque a ella y mire frente a mí, hacia donde estaba aquel profundo precipicio–. ¿Qué clase de cosas sabes hacer? ¿Puedes convertir a animales en objetos? ¿Puedes volar por el cielo? ¿O puedes crear nuevas cosas solo con tu poder?

– ¿Por qué te interesa todo esto? Ni siquiera se tu nombre. –La chica parecía más tranquila y yo también. Ahora solo estábamos nosotras dos en el mundo; ya nada más me importaba.

–L-Lo siento, soy Ayase Eli –La chica me esbozo una sonrisa; era muy linda–. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? Debes tener un nombre, ¿cierto?

–No soy diferente a ti. Claro que tengo un nombre –La chica pareció pensarlo detenidamente antes de contestar–. Nozomi, solo Nozomi.

– ¿No tienes apellido?

–Odio ese nombre… Si no lo recuerdo es mejor –El cambio de humor repentino de la chica me hizo no querer preguntarle más acerca del tema.

Cuando menos lo pensé comenzamos una plática que me pareció muy corta. No supe cuánto tiempo paso, pero en ese corto periodo de tiempo aprendí mucho de la chica que a mi lado me contaba su historia. Poco a poco ella se comenzó a relajar y hablaba con ánimo. Me pareció extraño que la niña fría de antes fuera la misma con la que ahora platicaba de magia y cosas fuera de mi entendimiento. Estaba muy feliz, todas la preocupaciones había desaparecido de mi cabeza y ahora mismo estábamos solo Nozomi y yo; riendo, divirtiéndonos, haciéndome sentir como hace mucho no hacía, como cuando estaba con mi abuela; una felicidad que no olvidaría por nada del mundo.

Todo eso duro poco, ya que de un momento a otro fuimos interrumpidas abruptamente; trayéndonos a ambas de vuelta a la realidad.

Los últimos albores del sol ya se ocultaban tras el manto negro de la noche; aunque aún quedaba la luminosidad obscura de los rayos de sol. Las risas de Nozomi y mías fueron silenciadas con un fuerte trueno. Mire hacia el cielo, instintivamente pensando que se acercaba una tormenta. Pero no era esa clase de rayo la que interrumpió nuestra plática.

–Parece que va comenzar a llover, es mejor que vuelva con mi madre… –Dije desanimada cuando me di cuenta de que ya no podría hablar más con Nozomi y más al saber que regresaría con mi madre, la cual momentos atrás parecía estar muy asustada como para concentrarse del todo en mí.

–Seguro. Será mejor que te acompañe a la aldea; te dije que te fueras más temprano, Elichi.

– ¿Elichi? –Pregunte un poco desconcertada–. ¿Quién es?

–Tú, por supuesto, tonta. En serio que todos los humanos son cortos de cabeza –La mire indignada pero pronto me sentí un poco avergonzada por cómo había mencionado mi nombre.

Era la primera persona que me llamaba por mi nombre –además de mi abuela– y no por mi apellido. Se sentía extraño y me hacía sentir muy nerviosa.

– ¿Te gusta? –Dijo Nozomi–. Es la primera vez que conozco a un humano como tú, y la verdad es… es la primera vez que me divierto tanto –No pude notarlo del todo bien ya que Nozomi se había volteado dándome la espalda, pero estoy segura que pude ver como sus mejillas se pigmentaban de un tenue color carmesí, y, al notarlo, yo me sentí un poco más avergonzada–. No me gustaría que esta fuera la última vez que nos vemos. Y… si tú quieres, Elichi, como ya somos… a-amigas, podemos vernos algún otro…

Otro rayo interrumpió a Nozomi antes de que terminara de hablar. Ambas miramos hacia el lugar del que provenía aquel estruendoso sonido, dándonos cuenta de que aquel no era aún rayo de lluvia, sino que era uno que salía desde la tierra y cortaba las copas de los árboles del bosque.

A los truenos se le unieron pasos apresurados y, tan pronto como el sonido de los pasos desesperados se crecentaron, pude ver como entre los árboles y arbustos del bosque aparecían dos personas.

– ¡Eli! –Reconocía esa voz: era mi madre llamándome con desesperación

Como lo pensé, mi madre salió de detrás de los arbustos y siguiéndola detrás de ella apareció una nueva persona: Era una mujer muy hermosa, con el cabello largo color castaño, cubierta por completo por una capa blanca y en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero blanco parecido al de Nozomi.

– ¡¿Nozomi?! –Pregunto desconcertada la mujer–. ¿Qué haces aquí…? –Apresurada se acercó a Nozomi y se puso a su misma altura–. Es peligroso. Por favor, lleva a la señora Ayase y a su hija fuera de la aldea, te lo explicare después…

– ¿Piensan huir? –El repentino comentario proveniente de entre los arboles del bosque impidió que la mujer que estaba con Nozomi siguiera hablando–. No irán a ninguna parte, ella me debe mucho, Shirome-san… –Era la misma mujer que vi antes en aquella extraña casa, pero esta vez parecía muy molesta. Detrás de ella apareció otra persona, con el cabello castaño y un poco más joven que todas las demás mujeres–. Vamos, sé que me podrás ayudar, somos amigas, y ella es una simple y egoísta humana que pensó que podía dejar las cosas así; sin recibir un castigo.

– ¿Q-Qué pasa mamá? –Susurré, pero mi madre estaba tan asustada que solo miraba horrorizada y temblando a la mujer frente a nosotras.

Lentamente la mujer se acercó a nosotras. La madre de Nozomi nos protegía detrás de ella. Voltee a ver a Nozomi, parecía muy asustada; temblaba y veía confundida a la mujer frente a nosotras.

–Apártate, Sui –Dijo entre dientes la madre de Nozomi–. En realidad no quieres hacer esto, sabes que no podrás ganar. Deja que esta mujer y su hija se vayan; no merecen la pena.

– ¿Q-Qué está pasando mamá? –Dijo Nozomi. Pero su voz se apagó cuando su madre la volteo a ver juiciosa y con molestia.

– ¿Crees que la dejare irse como lo hizo el humano que te dejo a cargo de dos niñas? No, yo no soy tan tonta para eso. Le hare pagar a ella todo lo que hizo. –Sui acrecentó su sonrisa y miro con tranquilidad a la madre de Nozomi; una tranquilidad que me ponía los pelos de punta–. Vamos, sé qué opinas igual que yo. Esta mujer asesinó a dos personas, y para eso yo la ayude con el veneno que le di. Es una humana despreciable y egoísta; no se merece el perdón de nadie. Además de que puso por garantía a su propia hija; como puede ser tan repugnante –La sonrisa en Sui se hizo más grande; daba verdadero terror verla–. Y ahora quiero mi pago, no dejare que se salga con la suya sin aprender la lección.

– ¡E-Esa no es la forma correcta de actuar! –Exclamó un poco nerviosa la madre de Nozomi–. Si bien, esta mujer hizo mal, esta no es la forma de hacer las cosas Sui. Tú no eres así, estoy segura que sabrás perdonarla.

Mi madre por fin se movió de su lugar y avanzo unos pasos hacia Sui. La madre de Nozomi intento detenerla pero no lo consiguió al ver como las piernas de mi madre temblaban y trastabillaba haciéndola caer al suelo; justo en frente de Sui.

– ¡L-Lo siento! –Dijo entre jadeos desesperados y gemidos de angustia–. Los siento… –Mi madre temblorosa se trató de poner de rodillas frente a Sui y con pena y humillación puso su cabeza a sus pies. Yo estaba sorprendida al ver como mi madre se humillaba de esa forma–. Por favor, has lo que quieras conmigo, pero no toques a mi hija. Lo siento mucho, lo siento… No le hagas daño…

–Eres despreciable… –Dijo Sui con sorna mientras veía a mi madre bajo sus pies. Vi como una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en su rostro–. Así es como se tiene que tratar a los humanos como tú, como animales, eso es lo que son. ¿Quieres que te perdone solo porque tú lo dices? Pero la verdad es que yo odio mucho a los tuyos, acabare algún día con cada uno de ellos… Empezando por… –Sui levanto la vista y me miró con una sonrisa maligna y aterradora–. ¡Kazami! –De pronto la mujer que estaba a su lado sin decir nada se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de Sui y extendió sus manos hacia nosotras.

La madre de Nozomi nos protegió detrás de ella, pero de pronto sentí como todo mi cuerpo era aprisionado con algo. Levante la vista y vi a la mujer castaña apuntarme con una luz blanca que salía de sus dedos; era como la luz de las manos de Nozomi. ¿Pensé que ella y su madre eran las últimas brujas? Eso es lo que me dijo Nozomi. La voltee a ver, parecía igual de impresionada que yo al ver la luz blanca salir de las manos de Kazami.

–Has que sufra Kazami… –Sui señalo hacia el precipicio detrás de nosotras con una señal de sus ojos plateados–. Humanas como ellas no se merecen perdón… –Sui miro de nuevo a mi madre la cual seguía a sus pies–. Este es el pago por lo que hiciste… –Mi madre comenzó a llorar desesperada.

Me sentí angustiada. Esa extraña fuerza presionaba cada vez más fuerte mi cuerpo. Lentamente deje de sentir el suelo debajo de mis pies y vi asustada como me separaba de él para flotar por el aire. Kazami dirigía mi cuerpo con sus manos como si tuviera hilos invisibles que controlaran mi cuerpo.

Lentamente volé en dirección al precipicio detrás de mí. Pero, antes de que me acercara más, sentí una ligera sacudida al escuchar como un látigo golpeaba en el suelo; era la magia de Nozomi, estaba segura.

– ¡Nozomi! –Gritó su madre desesperada viendo impresionada a su hija; quizás no se esperaba que ella fuera a hacer algo así.

–No dejare que le hagan daño –Murmuró Nozomi–. ¡No dejare que lastimen a Elichi!

–No te metas en esto Nozomi… –Le reprocho su madre, pero Nozomi ya había lanzado otro rayo purpura que dio justo al lado de donde estaba mi madre.

–Oh, la brujita se pone brava… –Se burló Sui, pero pronto su rostro tomo cierto aire de seriedad–. Date cuenta de la naturaleza de los humanos, Nozomi, solo le estoy haciendo un favor al mundo al deshacerme de una de ellas.

– ¡No te dejare que lo hagas! –Gritó Nozomi desesperada, pero esta vez no fue Nozomi la que ataco, sino que una luz blanca y pura salió de los dedos de la madre de Nozomi.

– ¡No metas a mi hija en esto Sui! –Gritó enfurecida–. No te dejare que metas tus ideas estúpidas en su cabeza…

Repentinamente, rayos blancos salieron disparados en dirección hacia Sui. El cabello castaños de la madre de Nozomi se ilumino mientras se acercaba a Sui. Ella se alejaba con cada paso que daba Shirome-san hacia ella; parecía asustada.

–N-No te enfades conmigo, yo solo quiero ayudar… –La voz de Sui parecía nerviosa– Vamos, acaso olvidas lo que paso con aquel humano… –Un rayo voló de las manos de Shirome-san y golpeo en el torso a Sui haciéndola gritar de dolor.

–No te atrevas a mencionarlo, ese no es asunto tuyo.

–V-Vamos, Shirome-chan… –Dijo Sui–. Yo solo quiero que estés feliz, no quiero que sufras más por esa clase de gente… –Sui se puso de rodillas frente a Shirome, pero ella no se acercó a Sui sino a mi madre.

El rostro de Sui se contorsiono en enojo al ver como Shirome ayudaba a mi madre a levantarse y su ceño se frunció mostrando tanto enojo que daba miedo de tan solo verla.

– ¡Hazlo ahora Kazami! –Gritó desesperada Sui–. Lo siento mucho Shirome-chan, yo no quise que terminaran así las cosas.

Mi cuerpo se sintió asfixiado una vez más. La madre de Nozomi me miro preocupada y comenzó a correr hacia mí. Bajó mis pies veía solo la profunda obscuridad del precipicio. Era mi fin, lo presentía. Moriría ahí y no sabía lo que había hecho mal; lo que mi madre había hecho mal.

Sentí como la fuerza invisible que me sostenía en el aire poco a poco iba desapareciendo, mientras que vi como la sonrisa de Kazami se acrecentaba más en sus labios. De pronto, una luz blanca parecida a la de Shirome-san salió de las manos de Kazami y mi cuerpo se precipito a caer lentamente.

Solo pude ver como todo pasaba lento frente a mí. Deje de ver a Shirome-san, a mi madre, a Sui y a Kazami. Ahora solo debajo de mí veía obscuridad absoluta.

Pensé que sería mi fin, era inevitable salir con vida en esa situación, pero pronto sentí lo equivocada que estaba al sentir el cálido tacto de…

–Nozomi… –Mire desesperada hacia arriba, viendo el rostro acongojado y contraído de Nozomi haciendo fuerzas para no soltarme.

Ella colgaba del borde del precipicio: tomándome de la mano con todas sus fuerzas impidiendo que cayera al precipicio. Pero poco a poco sentía como el agarre con el que me sostenía se hacía más difícil de sostener para ella.

–Te ayudare Elichi, no te sueltes… –Decía angustiada y entre sollozos.

Mire hacia arriba. El sol ya se había ocultado y una extraña luna se cernía sobre nosotras: era de un brillante color rojo y se veía enorme, tanto que pensé que podía alcanzarla.

Por encima de nuestras cabezas escuchaba los latigazos de rayos blancos salir en todas direcciones los cuales iluminaban la profunda obscuridad de la noche.

– ¡Ahora mismo voy por ti cariño! –La madre de Nozomi gritaba desesperada.

Las luces blancas iluminaba la profunda obscuridad. Sabía que Shirome-san estaba peleando por llegar hasta donde estaba su hija, pero Kazami no se lo permitía. Tenía miedo, comencé a llorar de pronto al ver que a Nozomi se le acababan las fuerzas por sostenerme.

–Suéltame Nozomi… –Dije cuando toda esperanza de sobrevivir me abandono–. Suéltame, por favor.

– ¡No! –Gritaba angustiada Nozomi–. ¡Cállate, nunca lo hare!

–Pero tu madre, si no la ayudas –Sentí como el agarre de Nozomi me aprisionaba con más fuerza mi mano; haciéndome sentir dolor. Los ojos de Nozomi me vieron fijamente, sus cristalinos ojos verdes como esmeraldas resplandecían con la luz de la luna; ella también estaba llorando.

– ¡Cállate, saldremos de esta! Mi madre…

Pero de pronto fue silenciada por el angustioso grito de la madre de Nozomi. Nozomi miro preocupada hacia el borde del precipicio. Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar más de la cuenta y desesperada trataba de encontrar el medio para subirnos a ambas, pero, por más esfuerzos que hacía, no lo conseguía.

– ¡Mamá! –Gritaba Nozomi desconcertada y abrumada. Entonces yo comencé a llorar más.

Pero, cuando pensé que no había más esperanza, pude ver encima nuestra el rostro ensangrentado de la madre de Nozomi y la mía asomarse por el borde del precipicio. Con dificultad mi madre tomo la mano de Nozomi y, con ayuda de Shirome-san, ayudo a subir tanto a Nozomi como a mí.

No sabía lo que había pasado, pero no pude sentirme más tranquila después de haber sobrevivido a casi morir, ya que, frente a mí: el rostro ensangrentado de la madre de Nozomi, mi madre completamente consternada y al ver a Sui a lo lejos, postrada en el suelo con las manos llenas de sangre y con el cuerpo inconsciente de Kazami a su lado, me hizo sentir más asustada que antes.

–Salgan de aquí, Nozomi… –Dijo con dificultad Shirome-san–. Estaré bien, no llores hija… –La madre de Nozomi estaba muy débil y Nozomi no dejaba de llorar al verla tan herida y desahuciada.

–N-No me iré, te ayudare, regresaremos a casa y te curare. E-Estoy preparando una nueva poción, te ayudara a asentirte mejor, no te rindas, es una poción con flores como la que me enseñaste a hacer–. La madre de Nozomi esbozo una sonrisa y cerró los ojos; mostrando sus lindos dientes blancos. Era una mujer muy hermosa que, a pesar de la situación, buscaba tranquilizar a su hija.

–Me gustaría probarla… –Me acerque a Nozomi la cual lloraba más desesperada–. Debe de saber deliciosa. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es dulce? ¿Amarga? Seguro que a tu amiga le gustara –Me volteo a ver a mí con una sonrisa que me estremeció. Aquella mujer estaba cada vez más débil por todas las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo; estaba muriendo lentamente.

Me iba a acercar a ellas, pero en ese momento escuche aleteos provenientes del bosque. Mire hacia los árboles y vi que algo se aproximaba velozmente hacia nosotras. Quede sorprendida y paralizada al ver como se acercaba una nueva chica. Aquella chica tenía en la espalda unas increíbles y hermosas alas grises las cuales sacudió cuando puso un pie en la tierra frente a nosotras. La chica miro a todos lados desconcertada. Su mirada cambio de una de desconcierto a una de completa angustia y preocupación al ver a Shirome-san y a Nozomi.

– ¿Qué es lo que paso? –Dijo la chica con alas con una voz dulce y entrecortada–. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

–Tranquila, Kotori… –Volvió a hablar Shirome-san–. Que oportuna, necesito un favor… –La mujer me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro, después dirigió su mirada a mi madre, pero esta parecía un poco severa–. Lleva a estas dos personas lejos de aquí…

–Pero, Shirome-san, que hay de… –La chica desvió la mirada hacia la entrada del bosque, donde se suponía estaban Sui y Kazami. Pero ambas habían desaparecido dejando un rastro de sangre en las blancas flores del campo.

–Déjalas… ir. Espero que no causen más problemas.

–Pero usted…, está muy herida… –Me maraville al ver la luz ámbar que salía de los ojos de aquella chica. La chica ilumino sus manos como había hecho Nozomi antes y pasó su luz por el cuerpo herido de Shirome-san.

–H-Has lo que te digo Kotori-chan… Lleva a estas personas a un lugar seguro, después reúnete conmigo y con Nozomi, no vayas con Hanayo, escuchaste, tienes que venir con nosotras a la cabaña…

–Pero… –dijo Kotori, pero esta vez Shirome-san no le hizo caso a sus reproches.

–Temo que no quiero que esto sea un espectáculo para ustedes –Dijo la mujer– Temo que cuando despierten esto será un simple sueño que olvidaran al paso de los años… –Shirome-san volvió a vernos tanto a mi madre como a mí. Sus manos de pronto se iluminaron con luz blanca y, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, la puso en nuestra cabeza–. Gracias por jugar con mi Nozomi, Eli-san… –Dijo antes de que un zumbido entrara en mis oídos, dejándome aturdida al instante y viendo como una obscuridad me rodeaba por completo; no sabía lo que pasaba pero me dolía mucho–. Es mejor que lo olviden todo…

–P-Pero –intente hablar, pero mi voz se escuchaba extraña y distante–, Nozomi…

Entre la obscuridad pude ver una sola luz, la luz esmeralda de los ojos de Nozomi. Ella estaba llorando, y yo sentía que de mis ojos también brotaban desesperadas lágrimas. El dolor en mi cabeza me aturdió más y solo pude ver como la luz esmeralda frente a mí se alejaba cada vez más.

–Te quiero, Elichi…

Fue lo último que escuche antes de olvidar por completo en donde me encontraba, lo que había hecho en ese periodo de tiempo…, y la primera vez que conocí a Nozomi.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo como yo disfrute escribirlo. Por fin sabemos porque Hechizo tiene ese subtitulo escrito, y es que toda la historia se basa en este recuerdo. Que creen que pase ahora que Eli sabe toda la verdad? Las razones de Sui parecen estar claras ahora. ¿Que pasara ahora con la chicas? ¿Podrán salir victoriosas cuando se enfrenten a Sui? Todo eso y mas en otro capitulo. Comenten en las Reviews que les pareció este capitulo.

Este capitulo toma partes importantes de toda la historia, pero, si pusieron especial atención al capitulo de Kotori: Alas carmesís, donde muere Shirome-san, este capitulo se sitúa entre esa parte, ademas de solventar algunas cosas de capítulos como el "siete" donde Eli veía su vida frente a sus ojos, o el capitulo de "miedos", donde Eli sentía nostalgia de llegar a ese bosque, o del capitulo de "espinas", donde Eli había visto mas o menos lo que le había pasado gracias a su flor.

Muchísimas gracias por todas las Reviews, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Siento un poco la demora, pero espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia hasta el final.

 **SilentDrago:** Solo decir que Rin esta viva, siempre lo estuvo, ese tema se abordara en el siguiente capitulo: un Omake donde cuenta su historia en carne propia, dando por finalizados los recuerdos de esta historia.

 **Robin Shultz:** Jajaja, te recuerda a Umbridge, pero yo creo que Sui es buena a comparación de esa arpía jajaja; me encanto la comparación. Ahora ya sabemos mas del pasado de Eli y Nozomi, y se solventaron muchas dudas ¿Que pensaras ahora de Sui? Y lamento decepcionarte, pero Eli quedo de nuevo inconsciente, pero como solo era un recuerdo yo pienso que no vale, ademas de que ya estaba inconsciente recordando todo lo que paso, eso quiere decir que estuvo inconsciente todo este capitulo; interesante.

 **Rebe13:** Me encanta tu entusiasmo en cada capitulo, que bueno que te guste como avanza esta historia, y espero que este capitulo te deje con mas ganas de leer.

 **Alejandra637:** Ahora que sabemos lo que en verdad paso, ¿Aun quieres que la atropelle un tren? Sus razones tuvo para hacer lo que hizo, y ademas se insinúan sus razones que tiene a futuro. Quizás no se atan mala, pero aun así esta muy loca.

El siguiente sera un capitulo largo, pero contara la linda historia de Rin, si linda, yo digo que lo es...

Sin mas, Muchas Gracias por Leer y Gracias por Sus Reviews.


	26. XXVI: Omake III: Guardapelo dorado

Muy buen Día. No tengo mucho que decir acerca de este capitulo, solo que habla del pasado de Rin.

Sin mas, disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Omake: Guardapelo dorado (Rin)**

Desde que tengo memoria solo he tenido una tarea en particular. Un destino predefinido que siempre supe a pesar de que todo mi pasado era un completo misterio; una nube gris que entre más escarbaba en mi pasado más denso y nebuloso se hacía.

–Escucha bien niña, tienes que guardar esto muy bien, sino el experimento fracasara.

Ese era mi único propósito en la vida, mi única tarea, mi única razón para vivir.

–No lo pierdas, no lo sueltes, no dejes que nadie te lo quite.

Esas palabras resuenan aun en mi cabeza. Instrucciones que no entiendo bien, no entiendo porque he de ser yo la que tenga que cargar con este peso. No entiendo cuando fue que me comencé a sentir así, ya que, a pesar de no conocer nada de mi pasado, vivía mi presente solo sabiendo que podía proteger la tarea que me había sido encomendada.

–Nunca, escuchaste niña, nunca sueltes este guardapelo, porque si lo pierdes no podremos llevar a cabo el experimento y tú no regresaras aquí arrastrándote por tus fallos, ¿entendiste, niña…?

No lo entendía, no lo entendía en lo absoluto, no sabía porque me mandaban a mí, no sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo de la persona que frente a mí me daba órdenes; no me atrevía a contradecirla, simplemente obedecí.

Era una simple niña que no sabía nada, y quizás fue por eso que me enviaron a mí. Me hicieron daño, mucho daño al punto de que mi cuerpo sangraba por todos lado. Corrí desesperada por un bosque extraño donde nunca había estado, donde solo voces extrañas me rodeaban. Estaba obscuro a pesar de que sabía que era de día; a mí alrededor todo me aturdía. Mi corazón se escuchaba latir fuerte en mis idos y el sonido de la cadena dorada que colgaba en mi cuello era lo que más dolor me causaba, era la cadena de algo que no entendía, era la cadena de un destino que yo no elegí, era la cadena que no debía de soltar.

Pero, cuando me di cuenta, ya no pude correr más, y decidí que sería mi fin, estaba muy herida por dentro y fuera. ¿Por qué me pasaba todo esto? Quería que alguien me ayudara, alguien… Alguien…

–Alguien ayúdeme…

Pensé que sería mi fin, definitivamente hubiera preferido que lo fuera, pero no fue así, ya que alguien me ayudo. Alguien por fin me dio una respuesta, alguien por fin acudió a mis llamados de auxilio. Era una chica con hermosos y tiernos ojos. Ella me salvo. Ella me salvo a pesar de que no tenía que hacerlo; y permaneció a mi lado. La primera muestra de afecto que sentí fue por ella, por Hanayo… Por mi hermosa flor de primavera, por mi hermosa bruja del sol.

Cuando pensé que era mi fin ella me curó con ayuda de otras personas. Yo no sabía quién era, pero al parecer a Hanayo no le importo, ya que permaneció siempre a mi lado, sin importarle mi pasado, sin importarle nada más. Hanayo era feliz, siempre me sonreía, y me hacía sentir de la misma forma; feliz. Ella era mi luz que entre la oscuridad me iluminaba.

Los años pasaron rápido, tan rápido que los sentí que se iban como un suspiro. Yo no tenía ninguna meta en la vida, simplemente me dedique a pasar tiempo con Hanayo. A fin de cuentas era lo que más quería, estar a su lado era una de las razones por las que me levantaba en la mañana, una de las razones por permanecer con vida un día más a pesar de que mi pasado me acosaba siempre que veía el guardapelo dorado colgar de mi cuello. Pero ya no era un peso tan grande el que cargaba…, porque ahora Hanayo me ayudaba con él.

Pronto ese guardapelo se convirtió en mi tesoro más preciado. Por alguna razón, siempre que lo tenía cerca de mí, sentía que Hanayo estaba a mi lado; como si fuera una especie de magia. Cuando Hanayo, Nozomi o Shirome-san se ausentaban a practicar magia en el bosque y yo me quedaba sola en la cabaña, sentía que no estaba sola. Sentía que, con el guardapelo que tenía colgando en mi cuello, se reflejaban mis deseos de tener a Hanayo cerca de mí y esos sentimientos se materializaban para traerla a mi lado. La sentía tan cercana como nunca lo había hecho, como si una pequeña parte de ella me acompañara siempre a cualquier parte a la que iba.

Desinteresada ya no me importaban las palabras que algunas vez escuche: «No pierdas nunca esto niña, si lo pierdes no pienses en volver arrastrándote». Eso ya no me afectaba porque tenía a alguien que me quería, un lugar al cual podía llamar hogar, un cariño de madre como el que Shirome-san me daba, un cariño de hermanas como el que Nozomi-chan me hacía sentir, un cariño más allá de lo que entendía que solo Hanayo, mi Kayochin, me hacía sentir.

Y es por eso que, cuando Hanayo perdió a alguien preciado para ella, yo también sufrí de la misma forma.

Cuando Shirome-san murió el amor que ella me daba se esfumo también. Era algo extraño que nunca había sentido. Era un dolor tan fuerte de perder a alguien que no quisiera volver a sentirlo nunca. Shirome-san me trato siempre como a su hija, como alguien más de su pequeña familia, y verla morir así, frente a nosotras, no pudo ser más doloroso. Y más cuando descubrí la faceta que Hanayo ocultaba en su corazón, aquel dolor que mostro contra Nozomi me hizo sentir insegura y otra vez las preocupaciones llenaron mi mente. Sentía que no encajaba con ellas, sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, sentía que, a pesar de conocer a Hanayo durante tantos años, aun no descubría quien era en realidad.

Con la muerte de Shirome-san todo cambio entre nosotras. Yo no lo mostraba, solía comportarme animada y despreocupada, como siempre lo había hecho solo para no preocupar a Hanayo, la cual, a pesar de que siempre parecía feliz, yo sabía muy bien que sufría en secreto cuando ni yo ni su hermana la veíamos.

No sé si fue por el cariño que le tenía a Shirome-san, y es que me sentía tan desdichada al pensar en ella; me sentía tan infeliz. Y es que yo la sentía cerca de mí, como si aún permaneciera a nuestro lado. Ni Nozomi ni Hanayo me lo comentaron, nunca hablaban más de lo que tenían acerca de la muerte de su madre, pero quería pensar que ellas también se sentían de la misma forma que yo. Sentía que Shirome estaba a nuestro lado, cuidándonos. Tan cerca que incluso la podía oler, escuchar, sentir como su esencia no desaparecía nunca. Era extraño sentir esto, era como si en mi cuerpo tuviera un gran peso cargando todo el tiempo, y ahora no solo era a Hanayo la que veía a pesar de que se encontraba distante, sino que también sentía que Shirome-san estaba a mi lado, cuidándome, y pidiéndome que cuidara a sus hijas.

Pero todo este peso que tenía encima me lo quite un día. Fue muy simple, me quite de algo que me molestaba, algo que me aturdía, me quite de un pasado que no sabía que existía; y comencé a ver a futuro.

.

– ¿Para que querías venir aquí, Rin-chan?

Las luces del ocaso pigmentaban las nubes blancas y esponjosas en el cielo, era una hermosa tarde. En el pueblo habían muchos lugares que nadie había visitado nunca, algunos solo yo conocía donde estaban. Esto pasó un día después de que Nozomi se había escapado de casa y se había ido a recorrer el mundo. Esto pasó cuando el insoportable peso de mis sentimientos desbordaba cada vez más y más en mi corazón.

–P-pue veras Kayochin…

Caminábamos las dos juntas, tomadas de la mano, como siempre solíamos hacerlo, por las afueras del pueblo, en un campo abierto que solo yo conocía, en el cual la luz del sol resplandecía hermosamente con sus rayos naranjas y dorados.

– ¿Qué pasa? Has estado muy misteriosa últimamente… ¿Tienes algo que te preocupa?

Hanayo estaba vestida tan linda como siempre: con un largo vestido blanco, con su sombrero que cubría su mirada, con su cabello dorado suelto y que con el viento se mecía hermosamente. Ya no podía dudarlo más, y es que frente a mi tenía a la chica, más hermosa que conocía, y era mi mejor amiga, mi salvadora, mi hermosa bruja del sol.

–E-Es solo que… –Caminaba nerviosa por aquel campo despejado. Me costaba mucho expresar lo que sentía, desde siempre he sido así, pero esto era lo más complicado que hubiera experimentado antes–, bueno… –Voltee a ver a Hanayo. Ella miraba hacia el cielo del ocaso pigmentado de naranja y purpura–. H-Hoy te vez muy linda… –Solté sin más, sintiendo como mi vergüenza se acumulaba en mis mejillas ruborizadas.

–G-Gracias, Rin-chan… –Con mi comentario solo conseguí empeorar las situación, haciendo que la tensión entre ambas se hiciera mayor–. P-Pero, yo no soy tan linda como lo eres tú…

–Claro que no, Kayochin es súper linda, siempre lo será… –Era como si hubieran activado un interruptor en mí. A pesar de las cosas vergonzosas que decía, lo único que quería era mantenerme firme en lo que decía–. Eres tan linda como una flor de primavera… Eres tan linda como los rayos del ocaso en este hermoso lugar…, n-ni siquiera eso se compara a lo linda que tú eres… Eres tan linda y hermosa que me gustaría abrazarte durante mucho tiempo, hasta que mis brazos se cansaran y se hartaran de tocarte. Eres tan linda que cuando te veo haces que mi corazón golpee fuerte contra mi pecho… Eres tan linda que quiero que este sentimiento dentro de mí nunca desaparezca.

Hanayo me miraba atónita, y yo no me podía creer todo lo que había dicho de repente. Pero ya no me podía detener. Respire profundamente y los sentimientos que sentía hacia Kayochin se hicieron más claros. Lleve mi mano a mi cuello, después a mi pecho y sentí la fría cadena de metal que siempre estaba en ese lugar, entonces me di cuenta de algo.

–Kayochin… –Ella me miro directo a los ojos, su hermoso iris rosa resplandeció con los rayos de sol–, me gustaría que tuvieras algo…

–N-No tienes que darme nada, Rin-chan –Se apresuró a decir, pero yo ya no aceptaría más de sus reproches o negativas–. T-todo lo que dijiste, ¿tú…?

–Es verdad… –No sabía de donde sacaba tanto valor, pero no me echaría atrás en un momento como ese. Lentamente me quite la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello. Como si me estuviera liberando de un gran lastre–. Kayochin… –Negué con mi cabeza–. Hanayo, sabes, desde que te conozco he sentido como algo dentro de mi florece como una flor… –Sentí como mi rostro se contrajo en una sonrisa, a pesar de que la sentí muy extraña en mi rostro–. Este sentimiento ya no se detiene…

Entre mis manos estaba el gran peso del guardapelo que desde el principio había estado conmigo, ese guardapelo que quizás guardaba todo mi pasado, ese guardapelo que, a pesar de que lo guardaba con cariño, era como una maldición que me escocia la mente, haciéndome recordar las frías palabras que una vez se me impusieron. Pero ese pasado ya no era doloroso, porque ahora que lo sentía en mis manos sabía que, al compartirlo con Hanayo, este sentimiento de pesadez y angustia desaparecería solo por estar al lado de ella. Y se lo entregaría como muestra de mi agradecimiento y afecto.

–Y-Yo no entiendo muy bien este tipo de cosas. Me cuesta mucho, decir lo que siento… –Hanayo se acercó más a mí, con los ojos bien abiertos y a punto del llanto–. Pero sé que contigo me siento bien, sé que a tu lado puedo superar todas las tristezas; todo lo que hay mi cabeza. Sé que a tu lado puedo soportar no tener un pasado, y contigo puedo construir un futuro… –La mire fijamente a los ojos, estos estaban llenos de lágrimas–. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, Hanayo…

–Rin-chan… –Dijo. Ella ya estaba a un lado mío, envolviéndome con todo su cuerpo. La sentía contraerse en mis manos por sus sollozos, la sentía tan cerca de mí, sentí su esencia, su aroma, su corazón latir contra el mío. Ya no me cabía ninguna duda, esto que sentía por Hanayo era amor, estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga, de mi salvadora, de mi hermosa flor–. N-No sabía que te sentías así… –Hanayo comenzó a sollozar más–. N-No sabía cómo te sentías, pensé que ya habías olvidado todo tu pasado, pensé que habías olvidado el día en el que te encontré. No sabía que sufrías tanto por no saber quién eres.

–N-No tienes que preocuparte… –Dije en un tono despreocupado, e inclusive me atreví a reír un poco para liberar la tensión–. Si tú aceptas esto… –Me separe de su lado y puse el guardapelo frente a ella–, eso ya no me importara más. Lo único que me importa ahora es estar a tu lado.

Suavemente deje caer el guardapelo en sus manos. Hanayo lo acepto solo mirándolo, mirando el brillo que se reflejaba con los rayos naranjas del sol.

–Gracias… –Dijo entre sollozos–. Gracias por todo esto, Rin-chan… –Hanayo apretó el guardapelo con sus dos manos, como si tuviera miedo de que el viento que nos azotaba se lo llevará–. Este será mí más grande tesoro de ahora en adelante… –Fijamente me miro a los ojos–, mi segundo más grande tesoro…

– ¿Segundo? –Me precipite a preguntar, pero el repentino dedo índice de Hanayo en mis labios me impidió seguir hablando.

–En mi corazón tengo uno de los primeros y más grandes tesoros que siempre he guardado… –Sentí como mi mirada se hacía más grande al escuchar la confesión de Hanayo–. En mi corazón estas tú, Rin-chan…

Con solo esas palabras sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció, sentí como perdía fuerza, como si me hubieran golpeado con una especie de magia que adormecía todo mi cuerpo. Hanayo sentía lo mismo que yo, eso era algo que me hacía enormemente feliz.

–Kayochin, yo…

–Cierra los ojos, Rin-chan…

–Pero, Kayochin, ¿para qué?

–Ciérralos, sino… –Sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue color carmín–. Sino no me atreveré a hacerlo.

Iba a cuestionarla, pero no me atreví al ver como su mirada se desviaba de la mía con timidez. Con fuerza cerré los ojos; haciéndole caso a Hanayo. Entonces, de un momento a otro, sentí como ella se movía más hacia mi cuerpo, sentí como con sus brazos me atrapaba por la espalda y como su pecho golpeaba contra el mío. Su corazón lo sentía tan acelerado, o quizás fuera el mío, ya no estaba segura, ya que sentía como si el cuerpo de Hanayo y el mío se fundiera en uno solo.

–No los vayas a abrir –Su voz parecía nerviosa, y yo no me atreví a desobedecer–. No te perdonare si lo haces, Rin-chan.

– ¿Enserio no me lo perdonaras? –Hanayo dejo salir una tenue risa, la cual sentí contra mi rostro.

–No. Yo siempre te perdonare a pesar de lo que hagas.

Sentí su voz como un suave susurro en mi rostro. Su aroma se sentía más cerca; olía a flores. Su suave y cálido aliento lo sentía cerca de mí, y, cuando menos lo pensé, sentí como ese aliento que chocaba contra mis mejillas desaparecía para sentir el suave tacto de los labios de Hanayo contra los míos. Suaves, eran muy suaves, tan dulces, tan salados por las lágrimas, pero en definitiva despertaron todos los sentimientos escondidos que desbordaban en mi interior, haciéndolos explotar en una sensación indescriptible. No quería que se alejara de mi lado, quería seguir probando sus suaves labios contra los míos. Amaba esa sensación, amaban mucho a la chica que estaba frente a mí, amaba mucho a mi linda bruja del sol y las flores. Mi preciosa Hanayo.

–Te amo, Rin-chan…

Me separe solo un poco para verla por fin. Mis ojos se encontraban a centímetros de los suyos. Su iris rosado me miraba fijamente.

–También te amo, mi preciosa flor… –La mire a los ojos y así me quede un rato, hipnotizada por su mirada– Quédate así y dame el guardapelo.

– ¿Para qué?

Sin responder a su pregunta tome el guardapelo y pase la cadena dorada por su blanco cuello. Entrelace la cadena y la abroché, dejando así que el guardapelo colgara libremente en su pecho.

–Se ve lindo en ti… –Dije mirando como el guardapelo se expandía y se contraía conforme las respiraciones apresuradas de Hanayo. Me acerque de nuevo a su lado y volví a unir nuestros labios en un rápido beso–. Te amo mucho, Hanayo, no tienes ni idea cuánto.

Nos quedamos un rato en ese lugar que desde ahora sería un lugar secreto para las dos. En ese lugar donde confesé lo que sentía por Hanayo. En ese lugar que guarda todos mis sentimientos por ella.

Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho…

…

Creí que huyendo de mi pasado ya no habría nada que me detuviera a estar con Hanayo. Pensé que desasiéndome de mi destino ya no habría impedimentos para mí. Pero justamente de lo que me libere fue de mi propio destino, mas no del de Hanayo.

Entre nosotras todo iba bien, vivíamos juntas con Kotori en una casa cerca del pueblo. Las personas del lugar extrañamente ya no se comportaban distantes con nosotras, y pronto descubrí porque.

Como Hanayo no tenía necesidad de usar su magia, no la volvió a usar otra vez. Vivíamos una vida normal, ella incluso decía que no le gustaría volver a usar su magia nunca más. Pero eso duro poco cuando un día llegaron a nosotras dos personas: Umi y Honoka.

No podía esperar menos de Hanayo, siempre fue tan bondadosa; como cuando me encontró en el bosque y curo mis heridas; como cuando curo a Kotori la primera vez que la conoció. En esta ocasión ayudo a una chica que desesperada le pedía resucitar a su amada compañera. No se podía negar, y a pesar de que lo intento, al final ayudo a Honoka y a Umi. Yo estaba orgullosa de cómo se comportaba, además que la presencia de las dos familiares avivo más nuestra felicidad. Parecía que nada cambiaria, pero precisamente ese suceso desencadeno todo. El destino de Hanayo cayó en sus hombros días después.

Demandado por los pueblerinos que lentamente desaparecían y se transformaban en seres sin cuerpo, solo almas errantes que deambulaban en el pueblo, pidieron a Hanayo ser la próxima sucesora de la _"Bruja protectora"_. Antes parecían ignorar o no saber que había una bruja entre ellos, habían olvidado por completo la existencia de alguien con poderes mágicos desde la muerte de Shirome-san. Pero ahora que Hanayo había restaurado la magia en el pueblo con el uso de sus poderes para crear el vínculo del espíritu y revivir a Honoka, ya no había razones para que los pueblerinos no le demandaran tomaran su poder para seguir viviendo. Haciendo así que Hanayo fuera la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos.

Palabras embellecidas eran las que decía cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo. Palabras venenosas era todo lo que yo percibía en ellos. Yo sabía muy bien lo que era la _bruja_ _protectora_ , estuve el suficiente tiempo con Shirome-san, con Hanayo, con Nozomi, para saber que la labor de la _bruja protectora_ no era ser la bruja más fuerte, sino que era brindarle su energía a todo ser vivo que lo necesitara, cediéndole así su poder mágico a las plantas, a los animales, a la tierra para que esta siguiera con vida y no pereciera todo el mundo como lentamente lo hacia aquel pueblo.

El destino de la _bruja protectora_ era desaparecer para brindarle al mundo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, por eso era tan importante, por eso es que necesitaban con desesperación a Hanayo.

Hanayo siempre se negaba a este destino y yo siempre estuve a su lado para protegerla cuando la desesperación de su indecisión no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Ella estaba sufriendo por no saber qué hacer. No quería verla así, no quería que ella sufriera solo por lo que las demás personas le imponían. No quería que la persona que más amaba muriera en mis manos.

Entonces, como si fuera una tenue luz en toda la obscura desesperación, apareció de nuevo la bruja de la Luna. Nozomi regreso a la aldea un día, como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando por completo la congoja de su hermana, ignorando por completo que, por culpa de su ausencia, ella tenía que pagar por algo que a Nozomi le correspondía. Shirome-san siempre lo dijo, Nozomi era la candidata perfecta para ser la bruja protectora, y ella parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea, pero cuando se enteró que Hanayo iba a ser la sucesora ella no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Por más que Hanayo le pidió ayuda, Nozomi simplemente la miraba con indiferencia, como si todos esos años en su ausencia le reprochará algo con la mirada. Nozomi solo sugirió una cosa y siempre que lo decía lo decía con seguridad:

"Tenemos que ser las dos las que hagan este ritual, quizás haya una posibilidad de que no tengamos que brindarle todo el poder a la tierra para protegerla, quizás haya una posibilidad de que esta maldición de ser una bruja desaparezca para siempre y ser personas normales y empezar desde cero."

Decía con una sonrisa, pero yo no lo quería creer, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que algo en ese ritual que sugería Nozomi saliera mal; que ella dejara atrás a Hanayo y al final, cuando ambas hubieran hecho el ritual, Hanayo fuera la única que desapareciera. Tenía tanto miedo de que Hanayo me dejara sola.

Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla. Era muy egoísta lo que pensaba, pero sabía muy bien que Hanayo vendría conmigo si le proponía escapar juntas. Yo la amaba demasiado, y estoy segura que ella también lo hacía. Entonces, a pesar de que sentía pena por Nozomi la cual era como una hermana para mí, tome la decisión de escapar de la aldea junto a Hanayo, de escapar del destino que tenían planeado para ella como yo había escapado del mío.

Pero algo salió mal. Alguien se enteró de mis planes antes de que pudiéramos salir del pueblo…

Justo en el día en que huiríamos juntas, algo me impido hacerlo, una verdad que pensé había olvidado. Algo que me golpeo tan fuerte que me impidió seguir creyendo que escapar del destino era algo posible.

El último día para escapar ya estaba todo listo. Hanayo conocía muy bien el bosque, así que no había problemas para salir de ahí. Yo había preparado todo para que no nos faltara nada cuando estuviéramos las dos juntas. Solo tenía que ir a un lugar, a un lugar en el cual guardaba uno de los grandes misterios que aún vivía en mi mente…

El lugar de mí pasado que creí olvidado.

Camine sola hasta las afueras del bosque y entre a una casa muy bien conocida por mí. Había vivido algunos años con Hanayo y Nozomi ahí, así que no me representaba ningún problema ir. Pero justo cuando me deshice del guardapelo y se lo entregue a Hanayo, el sentimiento de estar en ese lugar era abrumador para mí. Cuando estaba en ese lugar me embargaba la nostalgia, el miedo… Aquel lugar era la casa de la alquimista.

Solo quería cerciorarme de que podía dejar todo mi pasado atrás, no sabía porque, pero siempre terminaba en ese lugar; desde que deje el guardapelo tenia tantas ganas de volver ahí que no podía evitarlo, pero no sabía porque era, no sabía que escondía esa casa.

La casa esa noche parecía desierta. No quería preocupar a Hanayo así que fui sola; si ella hubiera estado a mi lado seguramente me acobardaría.

–Es extraño que no vengas con Hanayo, siempre estas a su lado.

Entre el sonido del viento y de la madera crujir bajo mis pies, escuche la voz que menos esperé.

Intente tranquilizarme, no tenía por qué asustarme de ella, era un apersona muy buena, nos lo demostró cuando nos cuidaba a Hanayo y a mí.

–K-Kazami-san, que sorpresa… –Dije dándome la vuelta.

La vi directo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos verdes los cuales en el pasado me parecían amables, me hicieron sentir extraña, como si con ellos viera más dentro de mí de lo que me imaginaba.

–Vienes aquí por algo, realmente me parece increíble no verte pegada a Hanayo como siempre.

–Está en casa preparándose para… –Titubee, tenía miedo; nunca fui muy confiable para guardar secretos–. Está preparándose para el ritual de bruja… –Ante todo lo que pensé que haría Kazami, ella comenzó a reír tenuemente y se apartó de mi lado, comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de la casa.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Rin-chan? –Dijo Kazami mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. Yo la seguía de cerca, me comenzaba a sentir nerviosa y no sabía porque–. No es de Hanayo, creo que queda bastante claro que tú no quieres que haga el ritual; ella es alguien muy importante para ti…

– ¿E-Entonces si no es de ella, de que me podría preguntar? Y-Yo no soy nada interesante nya, apenas si se algunas pocas cosas. Y la verdad no quiero hablar de eso tampoco…

–Una sola pregunta te quiero hacer… –Kazami abrió las puertas que daban hacia el patio trasero, haciendo que el frio aire golpeara mi rostro–. ¿Vienes aquí arrastrándote por tus fallos?

Titubeante comencé a retroceder. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Esas palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza. No podía ser, pensé que lo había olvidado, pero esa voz, esa misma voz que me decía las mismas palabras…

Mire a Kazami, ella se había dado la vuelta hacia mí mirándome con una extraña sonrisa, no me daba miedo, era más bien muy calidad. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna, y el viento mecía su largo cabello castaño.

– ¿Q-Que fue lo que dijiste? –Comencé a reír nerviosa, pero en ese momento sentí como cada palabra que salía de mi boca estremecía todo mi cuerpo–. No sé de qué hablas, es un poco extraña esa pregunta.

– ¿Lo perdiste verdad…? –Kazami se acercó a mí, pero yo retrocedí un paso cuando sentí que estaba demasiado cerca; su presencia era opresiva–. Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, Rin-chan.

–N-No, no lo sé, y es mejor que regrese a casa con Kayochin, se preocupa mucho si no llego temprano…

–Se lo diste a ella…

–Lo siento, tengo que irme… –Comencé a retroceder hacia la salida, pero extrañamente mis piernas no se movían al ver la mirada de Kazami–. Me hubiera gustado platicar más tiempo contigo, o con Sui, no la he visto desde hace un tiempo, espero que este bien.

–No te pongas nerviosa, cariño… –Dijo Kazami con un tono que me pareció muy tranquilo, un tono que desprendía un sentimiento único que nunca había sentido antes, un sentimiento parecido al que sentía cuando Shirome-san me hablaba. Sabía que era, y tenía miedo de sentirlo; era un tono maternal–. No estoy enfadada, para nada, al contrario, creo que hiciste un buen trabajo en entregárselo a ella.

– ¡En serio no se de lo que hablas! –Me comenzaba a alterar. Mis respiraciones salían desesperadas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ahora me sentía así?

–Yo nunca te enseñe a mentir, Rin-chan… –Lentamente se fue acercando a mí–. ¿Te sientes mal? Es mejor que esperes un poco a que se te baje la tensión que tienes, te puede hacer daño –Su mano trato de acercarse a mí, pero antes de eso retrocedí un poco espantada de ella–. Mi niña… –Un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios–. Ya no tienes por qué ocultarlo, se todo acerca del guardapelo, se todo acerca de lo que paso hace muchos años en el bosque, y se todo de ti, Rin-chan… –Sus ojos me miraron fijamente; tenía miedo de su mirada. Comencé a caminar lejos de ella, buscando la salida más próxima; la salida detrás de ella que llevaba al jardín–. No tengas miedo cariño, ya no tendrás que sufrir más… –Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios–. Me da mucho gusto haber pasado algunos años cuidándote a pesar de haberte abandonado tan cruelmente cuando eras una niña. Pero entiende que lo hacía por el bien de ambas, estaba segura que regresarías con un gran logro para mí. Estoy orgullosa de lo que hiciste, el ritual salió perfectamente bien y mira… –Ella me señalo con su mano, no sabía que era lo que me quería mostrar pero yo comencé a rodear el salón buscando la salida detrás de ella–. Lo vez, esto es el resultado de lo que creamos juntas, el resultado del vínculo del corazón…

–Por favor no hables más… –Mi voz salió entre sollozos–. No sé de qué hablas, no sé por qué dices todo esto, yo no tengo idea de quién eres…

– ¡Pero si soy tu madre cariño!

– ¡NO! –No quería escucharlo, no quería que fuera verdad, no era verdad, lo sabía, quería mentirme a mí misma, sabía que lo que decía Kazami era alguna broma, tenía que serlo–. No lo digas. Tú no eres mi madre… –Kazami parecía muy consternada por mis palabras, pero en sus labios apareció una sonrisa sincera.

–Quizás tengas razón, yo nunca fui una madre para ti. En cambio te entregue a una…. –Su ceño se frunció y apretó con fuerza los dientes–. A una bruja que cambio por completo tu forma de pensar –Su mirada condescendiente apareció de nuevo en su rostro y algunas lágrimas se precipitaron a bajar por sus mejillas; algo que me hizo sentir que lo que decía era verdad–. Pero si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad. Mira… –Ella se llevó las manos a las mejillas, se limpió las lágrimas y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro. De nuevo me apunto con sus largos dedos–. Esto es lo que conseguimos juntas, y ahora que tengo el poder de una bruja podemos hacer lo que queramos juntas, vivir juntas, con Sui-sama…

Su mirada resplandeció de color verde y al verlo sentí como mi mirada se abrió por la impresión. De sus dedos empezó a brotar unos tenues destellos de luz blanca. Y entonces me di cuenta que lo que salía de las manos de Kazami era la misma magia de Shirome-san.

–Aléjate… –Dije asustada, retrocedí y camine hacia la puerta que llevaba al jardín–. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué tienes magia? ¿Por qué…, porque es igual a ala de…?

– ¿Shirome-san? –Sonrió de forma muy extraña–. No es igual cariño, es la misma… –Dejo salir un suspiro y después una tenue risa, y por cada paso que daba hacia el exterior ella se acercaba a mí con la mano levantada y con la luz apuntándome–. Es la esencia del alma que Shirome-san dejo, recolectada todos estoy años por ti, cuando estuviste a su lado, cuando ella usaba magia, cuando Hanayo la usaba, cuando Nozomi la usaba, todo esto que tengo es gracias a ti, tú me ayudaste mucho, mi querida hija.

–N-No es cierto, estas mintiendo, yo no hice tal cosa.

–Claro que lo hiciste, yo te mande a que la recolectaras –Sentía el frio golpear contra mi cuerpo. Ambas caminábamos ahora por el jardín de la casa–. Claro que tú no lo hiciste sola, todo fue gracias a que siempre cumpliste tu promesa de nunca soltar el regalo que te di, mi querida niña…

–Es mentira, por favor, ya no hables mas, esto no lo hice yo, por favor, cállate…

–El guardapelo que te di fue lo que recolecto la magia de las tres brujas, y, ahora que Hanayo y Nozomi van a hacer el ritual de bruja, podre recolectar la energía necesaria para cumplir con el deseo de Sui-sama… –Kazami desvió la mirada de la mía y miro hacia el obscuro cielo con vehemencia–, y estaremos viviendo juntas solo tú, sui, yo… –Me miro directo a los ojos– y Shirome-san…

Desconcertada la mire a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que me aprecian amables ahora me daban miedo. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro me aterrorizaba, y la blanca luz luminosa de sus dedos me oprimía dolorosamente el corazón.

– ¿Q-Qué fue lo que dijiste? –Entonces, una nueva voz interrumpió todos mis pensamientos.

Como si el tiempo se detuviera mire hacia el lugar del cual había venido la voz. Viendo como el cabello purpura de la chica que frente a nosotras estaba nos veía consternada y completamente impresionada.

–Mencionaste a mi madre… ¿Por qué? –La sonrisa en el rostro de Kazami desapareció, al igual que la luz blanca de sus manos–. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué tú podías…?

–Nozomi… –Dijo Kazami con desdén. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al igual que el de Nozomi al encontrarse con la fría mirada de Kazami–. ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estarías en casa de Hanayo preparándote para el ritual… –Una risita salió de sus labios–. ¿No me digas que piensas escapar? Es algo muy propio de ti, abandonar a tu familia por tu egoísmo.

Cunado Kazami termino de hablar la mirada de Nozomi se desvió hacia mí, y cuando vi su fría mirada supe que ella sabía todo. Nozomi lo sabía, sabía que Hanayo y yo pensábamos huir. Comencé a sentirme más nerviosa y mi cuerpo no lo resistió más; mis piernas por fin fallaron después de que ese peso de sentimientos y revelaciones me golpearon.

– ¡Cariño! –Gritó desesperada Kazami mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

– ¿Cariño? –Dijo desconcertada Nozomi–. ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Nozomi dio un paso hacia nosotras pero de pronto un rayo blanco de las manos de Kazami salió volando en dirección a ella dándole justo en la cabeza sin posibilidad de esquivarlo.

Kazami se acercó a mí y me tomo de los hombros, la vi tan cerca que me dio miedo. Mire el cuerpo de Nozomi el cual había caído al suelo cerca de la fuente que había en el jardín

– ¿Q-Que fue lo que le hiciste? –Asustada intente retroceder, pero Kazami me sostenía firmemente de los hombros–. ¡¿Está muerta?! ¿Tú la mataste? –Mi voz salió extraña y muy aguda. Tenía miedo.

–No te preocupes, la necesitamos para después, nunca le haría daño… –Kazami volteo a ver el cuerpo de Nozomi, el cual de un momento otro se estremeció–. Simplemente le quite los últimos recuerdos que tenía…

–Si eso es cierto entonces ella… –Y entonces lo pensé: pensé que si Kazami había hecho eso entonces Nozomi no sabría que Hanayo y yo pensábamos en escapar–, no lo sabe.

–Ella no lo sabe…. –El agarre de Kazami me aprisiono más fuerte; era doloroso–. Pero ahora yo lo se… –Vi directo a los ojos a Kazami, habían cambiado y me miraban con un sentimiento incierto y angustiante–. La magia para quitar los recuerdos requiere que la persona que lleva a cabo el hechizo se apropie de ellos. Y ahora sé porque Nozomi estaba aquí… –Kazami apretó más fuerte el agarre y su sonrisa se acrecentó en sus labios–. ¿Querías irte de nuevo de mi lado, hija? –La sonrisa de Kazami desapareció sustituyéndola con una extraña y horrible mueca–. ¿Por qué querías abandonarme ahora que por fin estábamos juntas? ¿Acaso no me quieres? ¿Acaso no quisiste saber la verdad todo este tiempo?

–S-Suéltame… –El dolor con que me sostenía comenzaba a entumecerme los brazos–. Me haces daño, por favor, suéltame.

–Nunca te soltare –Dijo con una voz sombría–. Nunca dejare que te vayas con esa estúpida y egoísta bruja –Una horrible sonrisa apareció en su rostro–. Estaremos siempre juntas, como una familia –La luz blanca de sus manos volvió a aparecer, quemándome los hombros. Deje salir un estruendoso grito el cual parecía un trueno que hizo eco en todo el lugar–. Estas siendo una niña muy malcriada, Rin-chan… –Mis sollozos se hicieron más sonoros, el dolor en mis brazos era insoportable–. Tengo que castigar tu impertinencia –Kazami se rio con una voz siniestra–. Nunca pasaste por una faceta rebelde mi niña, pero me alegra mucho corregirte antes de que eso pase.

–Me duele. Por favor, suéltame…

–Claro que duele, es algo que toda madre debe de hacer cuando ve que su niña querida va por mal camino… Tranquila, estarás bien –La mano de Kazami soltó por fin mi hombro, pero la luz blanca se dirigió ahora hacia mi rostro–. Esto es por tu bien cariño…

–No por favor, no lo hagas…

La luz blanca de la mano de Kazami se acercó más a mi rostro pero, justo en el momento en que sentí el calor que desprendía la luz de sus dedos, un fuerte sonido como de un trueno nos dejó paralizadas a ambas.

Mire hacia el lugar del que había venido el sonido y vi como Nozomi se trataba de incorporar difícilmente. Su cabello purpura estaba brillando con fuerza y su mano estaba levantada con su magia purpura apuntando hacia Kazami. Me sentí aliviada. Otro rayo salió de las manos de Nozomi y golpeo justo al lado de Kazami.

– ¡Suéltala! –Gritó Nozomi con una voz que nos sabía que tenía; parecía realmente furiosa–. Déjala ir…

–Debiste de haber permanecido un rato más dormida… –Dijo Kazami entre dientes. La voltee a ver y me aterre al ver como su mirada estaba ensombrecida y de sus manos salían chispas blancas que se precipitaban hacia el suelo–. ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme? –Otro rayo salió de las manos de Nozomi y este golpeo a Kazami, pero a ella no pareció importarle–. Y ahora me lastimas… –La mano de Kazami se levantó en dirección a Nozomi–. Solo estaba educando a mi hija como Shirome-san lo hizo contigo, o al menos debió de haber hecho esto cuando tuvo la oportunidad –Un rayo blanco salió en dirección a Nozomi, pero ella lo desvió con su magia–. Es la mejor forma de educar a un hijo, y a ti te falto disciplina. –Kazami se levantó por fin y encaro a Nozomi, las dos estaban frente a frente con sus manos iluminadas.

– ¡No te permitiré que sigas hablando de mi madre! –Gritó furiosa Nozomi mientras lanzaba otro rayo que Kazami desvió sin dificultad.

Una ráfaga de rayos blancos y purpuras iluminaron la profunda obscuridad. Yo miraba asombrada todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor mientras que en mi cabeza revoloteaban todas las palabras que había escuchado de Kazami. Angustiada mire a Nozomi, parecía tener el control de la batalla y Kazami lentamente iba cediendo. Pero ahora que veía la situación en la que me encontraba, pensé que era el momento oportuno para escapar. Tenía que buscar a Hanayo cuanto antes para huir de la aldea, tenía que encontrarla lo más rápido posible ahora que por fin había podido escapar de Kazami.

Me levante rápidamente, pero Kazami pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que pretendía. Fui demasiado lenta porque a Kazami le dejo de interesar la pelea para acercarse de nuevo a mí.

–Te dije que no escaparías, Rin-chan... –Un rayo purpura paso rosando a lado de la cabeza de Kazami, pero ella parecía cien por ciento concentrada en mi–. No te iras nunca de mi lado.

El cabello de Kazami se ilumino en la obscuridad. La magia blanca que salía de sus manos se transformó en una de color purpura; la misma que la de Nozomi. Sin siquiera ver a Nozomi, Kazami lanzó el rayo e impacto directo en la cabeza de Nozomi. Ella intento protegerse, y por más que trataba que esa energía no la alcanzara, Nozomi perdió las fuerzas y cayó de nuevo al suelo inconsciente.

–Ya no hay tiempo, tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro… Al menos hasta que te des cuenta del error que estabas por cometer –La sonrisa de Kazami se acrecentó–. Me impresiona que ya me haya cansado de tener una hija a pesar de que hace unos minutos estaba feliz de tenerte a mi lado, pero quizás yo no sirva para ser madre –El cabello de Kazami resplandeció mas y una luz dorada salió de sus dedos; era la magia de Hanayo–. Te mantendré alejada de todo durante un tiempo, no quiero que pienses siquiera en escapar de nuevo de mi lado, ahora que estas junto a mí no dejare que te vayas otra vez.

La luz dorada de las manos de Kazami impacto en mi pecho; sentí como el ardor por la luz me recorría todo el cuerpo. Entonces, la luz blanca de Shirome-san volvió a tomar procesión de las manos de Kazami. Ella acerco esa luz a mi rostro y toco mi cara haciéndome sentir como la luz quemaba mi piel. Intente gritar pero todo grito mío era opacado por el sonido de la energía que me escocia. Sentí como mi cuerpo se aligeraba. Sentí como mi visión se nublaba y que todo pensamiento desaparecía de mi mente.

Entre el ruido de los rayos que me quemaban la piel. Entre el dolor, entre la desesperación, me comencé a preguntar: ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar, en esa situación? ¿Dónde estaba Hanayo? Ya no lo sabía, mi mente estaba nublada, como si una nube negra se cerniera dentro de mí. Ya no veía nada claro, ya no sentía nada, ya no pensaba nada… Tenía mucho miedo.

Pero entonces escuche pasos. Con un esfuerzo y soportando el dolor en mí rostro mire hacia arriba, viendo el rostro de Nozomi muy cerca de mí. Me miraba desconcertada, sin entender la situación.

–R-Rin-chan… –Decía con la voz entrecortada y entre sollozos–. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tu…?

Ella miraba todo mi cuerpo y yo no sabía porque lo hacía. Trate de levantar mi mano pero me espante al ver como brillaban con fulgores de luz blanca y lentamente se consumían por el brillo y desaparecían en el aire; era como si me quitaran la piel a pedazos. Pero no era doloroso, era más bien, extraño. A pesar de que veía como mi mano desaparecía yo aún la sentía perfectamente.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa Rin-chan, que es lo que te pasa?! –Nozomi zarandeaba con desesperación mi cuerpo y lloraba desconsoladamente–. Por favor, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando ¿verdad? ¡Por favor Rin dime algo!

–Hanayo… –Mire hacia el cielo y vi como la luna se cernía majestuosa encima nuestro–. Quiero verla, ¿dónde está…? ¿Qué hago en este sitio? Tengo que verla rápido, las dos, las dos…

Como si me deseo se cumpliera, claramente pude ver un resplandor rosa que rompía la obscuridad, y entonces la pude sentir, pude sentir que estaba cerca de mí…

– ¡RIN! –Escuche su voz desesperada, pero yo estaba feliz de poder verla otra vez– ¿Q-Qué fue… lo que paso?

Escuche como Hanayo se acercó de pronto y la vi por fin. Su hermoso cabello dorado, sus hermosos ojos rosas que me hacían sentir segura. Todo estaría bien, lo sabía a pesar de que estaba desapareciendo por alguna extraña razón; sabía que todo estaría bien.

Trate de acercarme a ella, sentirla por última vez ya que sentía que no lo haría por un largo tiempo. Toque su mejilla con lo que quedaba de mi mano y, cuando sentí la calidez de su rostro, mi mano desapareció.

–K… Kayo… chin –Su nombre me hacía sentir segura. Aunque su rostro parecía afligido y una extraña molestia apareció de pronto en él.

Cuando vi su mirada recordé aquella vez que perdió a su madre. Hanayo estaba muy enfadada y lo mostraba claramente en los ojos que miraban distante hacia donde estaba Nozomi.

–K-Kayochin… –Trate de llamarla, pero mi voz solo se escuchaba dentro de mí.

Los fulgores que rodeaban mi cuerpo me cubrieron y me dejaron ciega. Ya no veía nada más, solo escuchaba los sollozos de Hanayo. Quería estar a su lado, decirle que estaba bien, pero pronto deje de sentir todo a mi alrededor.

Cuando recupere el conocimiento sentía que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar de antes. Sentí como mi cuerpo estaba por completo paralizado, y por más esfuerzos que hacía no podía moverme. Me sentía tan aturdida que incluso el profundo silencio que me rodeaba lograba hacer que el dolor en mi cabeza se incrementara; era algo insoportable.

Entonces escuche una voz.

–No me esperaba tenerte aquí… ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Reconocía la voz, pero por más que intentaba abrir los ojos no podía hacerlo. Entonces el fuerte sonido de una puerta a lo lejos me dejo aún más aturdida.

– ¡Sui-sama! –Kazami grito con una voz que me pareció muy aguda–. Siento molestarla tan tarde, pero…

– ¿Fuiste tú la que la trajo aquí?

–Así es, pero fue solo porque pensé… –Entonces, como si fuera un latigazo en el viento, escuche un duro golpe seguido de un bramido de dolor–. P-Perdóneme, es solo que pensé.

– ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué traerla aquí nos ayudaría…? ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si ella descubre todo…?

–E-Es por eso que yo… –Escuche otro golpe seguido de otro lamento–. E-Es mi culpa por completo, pero sé que podemos confiar en ella, y-yo sé que…

–Que sea tu hija no la hace confiable, solo traerá más problemas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo con Hanayo como para obedecerte.

–D-Déjeme explicarle, si yo la controlo con un hechizo, ella nos puede ser de gran utilidad. Confié en mí por favor, se lo suplico.

Un eterno silencio se apodero del ambiente. Solo podía escuchar con dificultad mis presurosos suspiros salir de mi boca.

–Quizás sea una buena idea… –Hablo de nuevo Sui–. Quizás nos sea de ayuda… –Una tenue risa se escuchó en todo el lugar haciendo eco en la habitación.

Después de eso no recuerdo lo que paso, solo recuerdo obscuridad, una profunda obscuridad. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, ya no sabía porque estaba ahí, y poco a poco me olvidaba de mis propios pensamientos. No tenía un propósito y ni siquiera sabía lo que Sui y Kazami me hacían cada día que pasaba presa en algún lugar. Estaba asustada y todas las esperanzas de sobrevivir abandonaron mi mente después de pasar días prisionera de la obscuridad en mi cabeza. Todos los días sentía como mi cuerpo se movía, como si lo controlaran por hilos, pero yo no veía nada; estaba ciega o algo por el estilo. Ya no pensaba por mi cuenta, sino que solo escuchaba las órdenes de Sui y de Kazami. Solo recordaba un nombre, un nombre que me hacía soportar todos los días: Hanayo.

Pero entonces un día recupere mi vista, un día pude ver de nuevo los colores que me rodeaban. Como si me liberaran de una obscura prisión, una luz me dejo ver de nuevo el lugar en el que me encontraba. Una luz brillante, blanca, purpura, verde. Era la luz de Nozomi, estaba segura y cuando la vi pude recordar de nuevo todo lo que era, todo lo que esperaba, pude recordar toda mi pena.

Solo pude ver como Sui peleaba con Nozomi y pude ver a una chica que no conocía. Era rubia y con unos hermosos ojos azules; parecía confiable. La chica se preocupaba por Nozomi, decía su nombre como yo decía el de Hanayo, con esa vehemencia, con ese sentimiento que solo yo conocía y que me hacía tener un poco de esperanza.

Lleve a esa chica a casa de Hanayo esperando también encontrarme con ella. Caminamos juntas entre la niebla. Pero justo cuando estuve frente a la casa donde una vez viví con Hanayo, las cadenas de Kazami me cegaron de nuevo. Ahora veía de nuevo obscuridad. Pero esta vez era diferente, porque ahora sabía que aun tenia esperanza de volver a ver a Hanayo. Porque sabía que el hechizo que me mantenía prisionera se rompería algún día. Tenía esperanza de ver de nuevo a mi hermosa flor, a mi bruja del sol, a mi preciosa amiga, a mi gran amor, a mi Hanayo.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Dije que seria corto pero al final salio esto explicando bien todo lo acontecido con Rin y su papel en la historia. ¿Quien pensaba que Kazami era irrelevante en la historia? ¿Que pasara ahora que ya conocen toda la verdad? ¿Alguien se había olvidado del guardapelo el cual sera pieza clave par el siguiente capitulo?

Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia todas las veces que actualizo, realmente mis mas sincera gratitud. Si quieren saber cuando subo esta y mis demás historias siganme en Facebook: **Biso47 Fiction.  
** Agradecerles ademas ya que esta historia cumple un año y por eso quise subir este capitulo el mismo día en que inicio la historia. No me esperaba para nada escribir una historia tan larga.

Rebe13: que bueno que te gusto el primer encuentro de Eli y Nozomi, nadie se esperaba que se conocieran desde pequeñas, o quizás si. Espero que este capítulo tambien te guste y que lo disfrutes mucho.

SilentDrago: Espero que te quede mas claro con este capitulo el estado de Rin, gracias por leer.

Robin Schultz: Pues yo también estoy de tu lado, sin duda Sui tenia razones para hacer lo que hizo, aunque las cosas se tornaron difíciles sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, al final también su odio ayudo a que las cosas terminaran mal.  
Me encantan las cadenas de oración para que Eli no quede inconsciente, espero que ya no le pase, de seguro tiene anemia de tanto desmayo inoportuno jejeje.  
Gracias por esperar esta historia y me da gusto que te guste.

Sin mas, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Reviews. Esperen con ganas el siguiente capitulo.


	27. XXVII: Destino

Muy buen Día. Por fin después de mucho tiempo por fin les comparto el nuevo capitulo de Hechizo, y el ultimo paso hacia el capitulo final. Creo que la espera valió la pena ya que a mi me gusto mucho como quedo este capitulo... Así que disfrútenlo mucho.

Eli descubre su pasado, aquel pasado que nunca pensó existente, viendo como sus antiguos recuerdos le revelaban que conocía a Nozomi, la bruja de la luna, desde que era una niña. Gracias a los actos egoístas de su madre, Eli descubre como fue que perdió aquellos recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos de la primera vez que se encontró con Nozomi. ¿Como reaccionara ahora Eli que sabe la verdad?

Repidamente, les recomiendo que si no han leído el capitulo alterno de Hechizo en el cual se cuenta la historia de Honoka y Umi, les recomiendo que vayan velozmente a leerla si no lo han hecho; aunque al fin de cuentas es su decisión ya que no repercute mucho en este capitulo pero entenderán un poco mas una situación aquí planteada; la historia se titula: "Hechizo: Historia de un encuentro"

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **Destino.**

Aquellas imágenes del pasado, aquellos recuerdos que muy en el fondo guardaba sin saber que existían. Veía aquellas imágenes lejanas y sentía nostalgia, sentía tristeza, me sentía como la primera vez que encontré a Nozomi en aquel lejano bosque; con ese sentimiento de incertidumbre y angustia. Aquellas imágenes del pasado llenas de una cruel verdad, de un destino escogido para mí, para Nozomi y de las consecuencias egoístas de mi madre. Aquellas lejanas escenas del pasado me aterraban y quería que no fueran mi realidad.

Pero entonces pensaba en aquel pasado y, dentro de mí, muy escondido en el fondo de mí ser, se encontraba aquel sentimiento de… felicidad. No sabía cómo explicarlo, y es que, estaba agradecida de esas visiones llenas de angustia. No sabía cómo interpretar a aquel recuerdo ya que, por más que sufría, una pequeña parte de mí se sentía feliz de por fin recuperar ese recuerdo. Es como si, después de mucho tiempo, me sintiera completa por fin; como si hubiera regresado algo que me hacía falta durante toda la vida, y ese algo era… la sonrisa de Nozomi.

Recordando solo esta pequeña cosa el pasado que me acosaba no se sentía tan mal. Me sentía feliz de cierta manera de saber que conocí a Nozomi desde que éramos niñas y ahora entendía por qué ese sentimiento me agobiaba cada que la veía y como me golpeo en la mente cuando la vi por primera vez.

Cuando me di cuenta de esto sentí como mis ojos se abrían. Vi una luz lejana, era de un hermoso color azul; una luz que me invitaba a que me acercara a ella. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa luz. Esa luz eran mis sentimientos por Nozomi. Esa luz que me sacaba un poco de la profunda obscuridad en la que me encontraba, esa luz era la de mi flor, la cual me iluminaba cada vez más, haciéndome entender por fin algo, un sentimiento que en mi corazón florecía…, el sentimiento de mi amor por Nozomi.

Intente abrir los ojos; los sentía pesados, como si me presionaran con fuerza los parpados. Me intente mover pero mi cuerpo entero se sentía entumecido. Intente volver a sentir alguna sensación y por fin lo conseguí cuando sentí la fría brisa del viento helarme el cuerpo. Después de eso pude percibir de nuevo el perfume de las flores que me rodeaban, haciéndome entender que pronto estaría de vuelta a la realidad; de vuelta a aquel horrible campo de flores; de vuelta a la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, abrí por fin mis ojos. La luz de la luna me deslumbro al instante; se cernía majestuosamente encima de mí y parecía brillar más fuerte que antes. El silbar del viento entro a mis oídos, dejándome aturdida momentáneamente. Me intente incorporar sentándome en el campo de flores, dejando que mi vista se adecuara a aquella suave obscuridad que me rodeaba.

Mire a mí alrededor, encontrándome primero con algo que me sorprendió cuando lo vi y que me hizo recuperar todos mis sentidos: a mí lado se encontraba Hanayo inconsciente, la bruja del sol; siendo acariciada suavemente en el rostro por Rin; suavemente pasaba su blanca mano por el rostro de Hanayo, sin mostrar ni una emoción en su imperturbable rostro. Hanayo no se movía para nada, solo podía ver el color rosado opaco de su iris; su mirada estaba perdida viendo hacia la nada. Cuando la vi no pude evitar sentir pena por ella. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Consternada desvié la mirada de ella. Mire a mi costado donde se encontraba Nozomi aun inconsciente. No lo dude ni un segundo en acercarme a ella. La tome de los hombros y suavemente le sacudí el cuerpo

—N-Nozomi… —Dije con una voz suave, pero que salió extraña de mi boca y me dejo un poco aturdida haciendo que el dolor punzante que tenía en la cabeza se incrementara solo un poco; al menos ya lo toleraba.

Ella se quejó en sus sueños y puso una mueca en sus labios, como si mi repentina voz la hubiese perturbado. Lleve mi mano a sus mejillas y me sorprendí al sentir lo caliente que estaba; Nozomi estaba ardiendo en fiebre. La mire preocupada y me comencé a sentir angustiada.

—D-Despierta, Nozomi… —Nozomi hizo otra mueca de dolor. Mis palabras parecían no funcionar para despertarla.

Entre mi desesperación, un sonido que me sobresalto hizo que dejara de ver el rostro de Nozomi para ver hacia todos lados. Escuchaba pasos aproximarse hacia mí, pero aún estaba muy aturdida como para enfocar mi mirada del todo bien. Mire a mi alrededor y con la primera que me encontré fue con Kotori, la cual estaba apartada un poco de nosotras; su cuerpo se convulsionaba suavemente con los sollozos silenciosos que salían de vez en cuando de su boca. Sin querer ver más ese espectáculo, mire hacia otro lado, encontrándome ahora con las cuatro chicas familiares de las brujas: tanto Nico como Umi miraban preocupadas hacia donde yo estaba, pero Honoka y Maki ocultaban sus rostros, viendo en todo momento hacia el suelo lleno de flores.

Aquellos pasos iban acompañados del crujir de los tallos de las flores. Entre la obscuridad pude ver por fin dos pequeños ojos. Aquellos ojos plateados resplandecieron y se acercaron a mí, y entonces la volvía a ver a ella, a Sui, la dueña de todo el sufrimiento que estábamos viviendo.

—Me sorprende que despertaras tan pronto —Su voz era suave.

Lentamente se acercó más hacia nosotras. Tome el cuerpo de Nozomi con más fuerza; tratándola de proteger. No sabía lo que pretendía Sui ahora que me había mostrado todo lo anterior, pero al ver su mirada llena de satisfacción y su insana sonrisa en su rostro, no me pude esperar algo bueno de eso.

—Aun no les haré daño, necesito que todas estén despiertas —Dijo tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos—. Me pregunto ¿por qué Nozomi tarda tanto en despertar? —Ante sus palabras no pude hacer otra cosa que preocuparme, y es que, si ella se mostraba igual de desconcertada que yo, pensé que algo malo le pasaba a Nozomi.

—E-Ella tiene fiebre —Murmure, no para que me escuchara, sino solo para mí; para tenerlo presente. Mire el rostro de Nozomi, dejando de importarme un poco Sui la cual se acercó más con su mano extendida. Ante eso yo no pude evitar sentirme molesta; como se atrevía a siquiera intentar tocarla después de todo lo que le hizo—. ¡No la toques! —Grite, haciendo que Sui se detuviera en acercarse. Como contestación solo recibí una suave risita de parte de ella, algo que me dejo un poco desconcertada.

—De acuerdo —Dijo indiferente—. Me parece que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¡¿Tiempo para qué?! —Pregunte exaltada—. ¿Qué pretendías al mostrarme todo eso? —La mire a los ojos; ella no apartaba su mirada de la mía, pero después de unos segundos me dejo de ver y comenzó a soltar suaves risas una vez más.

—¿Para qué…? —Dijo con tranquilidad—. Me pregunto para que…

—Pensabas que me sentiría culpable, que te tendría un poco de respeto por lo que hiciste —Mis preguntas parecieron intrigar a Sui porque me miro perspicaz y con una creciente sonrisa de satisfacción—. No hiciste otra cosa que darme una verdadera razón para odiarte.

—¿Odiarme? ¿A mí? —La risa de Sui se hizo más estruendosa, pero yo me mantenía firme a pesar de que su risa me comenzaba a causar cierta incertidumbre; comencé a sentir miedo por la forma en que se comportaba—. Nunca me importo que tú me odiaras. Como podría interesarme el odio de una humana como tú… No eres más que un instrumento. Lo único que quería es que vieras tu verdad, y que aceptaras como fue que tu estúpida madre te vendió.

—Ella no…

—Lo hizo. Vino a mí por ayuda, para satisfacer sus deseos egoístas, y yo, como una estúpida, se lo concedí sin pensar antes en lo egoísta que era esa mujer; en como todos los humanos siempre hacen lo mismo —La mirada de Sui parecía distante, como si recordara cada hecho del pasado meticulosamente—. Solo buscan fama, fortuna, deseos egoístas para llegar a un punto de autosatisfacción. Tu madre era la peor de todas, vino a mí corriendo porque ya no soportaba más ser la sombra de su marido, así que lo asesino sin tentarse un poco el corazón. Vino a mi corriendo cuando tu estúpida abuela te arrebato de sus manos, aumentando más su egoísmo por algo que estaba perdido desde el inicio. Te puso por garantía porque en verdad tu no le importabas —Sui hizo una ligera pausa, una ligera pausa en la que sus labios temblaron suavemente, como si le costara mucho seguir hablando—. Y cuando sintió que tú eras importante para ella, cuando por fin creo un vínculo contigo, ya no pudo dejarte atrás… Pero ella me debía mucho por todo lo que le di, y yo simplemente quería un pago, como lo habíamos acordado. Pero tu madre se encariño de ti, trato de protegerte y me hizo hacer algo que yo no quería —Sui guardo silencio, esperaba a que siguiera hablando pero no lo hizo. Entre el enojo que sentía al escuchar todo eso de la boca de Sui, yo decidí concluir con lo que ella había empezado a decir.

—Y entonces tú la asesinaste… —Dije con firmeza, mirándola siempre a los ojos, viendo como su iris plateado se empequeñecía y sus parpados se abrían por la sorpresa—, asesinaste a la madre de Nozomi porque no quiso estar de tu lado —Sui dio un paso hacia mí, pero en el momento que lo hizo un suave susurro la detuvo.

—M-Mamá… —El cuerpo de Nozomi se removió en mis brazos y podía ver como sus parpados hacían un esfuerzo por abrirse—. Elichi… —Susurro.

Lentamente Nozomi se fue incorporando. Despacio abrió los ojos y pude ver de nuevo el brillo esmeralda de su iris. Me dirigió la mirada y me miro incrédula, incluso tenía un atisbo de impresión que pronto se borró de su rostro. Nozomi me miro unos segundos fijamente para después desviar la mirada de la mía, pero antes de que lo hiciera, pude ver como su ceño se fruncía.

—Nozomi… —Intente decir, pero ella se estremeció al escuchar mis palabras.

—¿Esa es la verdad? —La voz de Nozomi salió muy débil y no nos miraba ni a Sui ni a mí; miraban en todo momento al campo de flores debajo de ella—. ¿Realmente eso ocurrió?

—A-Así es… —Dijo Sui un poco desconcertada. Pero ese desconcierto desapareció cuando volvió a sonreír; parecía satisfecha por la reacción de Nozomi—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes la verdad?

—¿Piensas que lo diré, cierto? —Nozomi miro a Sui—. ¿Realmente piensas que por mostrarme todo eso yo me sometería ante ti? —La mirada de Nozomi parecía muy molesta—. Ahora se la verdad de lo que paso, y ahora que se quién es la verdadera asesina de mi madre… —Entonces, sus cristalinos ojos verdes me miraron con rabia.

Me quede paralizada unos segundos viendo su mirada. Pensé que me estaba inculpando por todo lo que había pasado, por un momento lo pensé, pero entonces lo vi, vi un ligero atisbo de sonrisa que se apoderaba de sus labios; algo que me hizo sentir de nuevo tranquila.

—Tú sigues teniendo la culpa de todo… —Dijo Nozomi volviendo su mirada a Sui—. Tu mandaste a asesinar a mi madre por tus deseos egoístas —Sui miro impresionada a Nozomi—. Dime, Sui, ¿en qué te diferencias de un humano?

Sui miro realmente sorprendida a Nozomi y comenzó a retroceder. Podía ver como con desesperación presionaba sus manos y como el enojo aumentaba en su rostro mostrando como apretaba sus dientes.

—No lo negare, la madre de Elichi tenía parte de la culpa; si te metes con la brujería tarde o temprano tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste —Dijo Nozomi tranquilamente—. Pero eso no me importa, no me importa lo que haya hecho aquella mujer sino lo que tú hiciste. Me arrebataste a la persona que más quería…

—¿Tú qué sabes? —Susurro Sui—. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es querer —La voz de Sui era sombría y me causaba cierto temor—. Tú nunca quisiste a Shirome como yo la quería, tú no tienes idea de lo que realmente se siente perder a alguien a quien de verdad amas, tú no tienes idea de cómo me sentí yo al ver cómo me miraba con esos ojos llenos de… ira —Un suave sollozo salió de la boca de Sui—, tú no sabes lo difícil que fue hacer lo que hice…

No sentía ninguna pena por ella. A pesar de que nos miraba tan molesta, después de todo lo que dijo no pude sentir compasión por lo que decía, no pude sentir empatía en sus palabras. Lo único que percibía eran mentiras, mentiras disfrazadas del sentimiento que Sui le quería poner, un sentimiento de amor disfrazado de odio.

—Pero la asesinaste después de todo —dije sin pensarlo—. Eres igual que un humano… —La mire—, no, siempre lo has sido, tu nunca fuiste una bruja, solo fingiste serlo, solo eres una mediocre alquimista que pensó que podía tener el amor de alguien que no le correspondía por la fuerza —Esboce una sonrisa, pero se sentía extraña en mi rostro—. A pesar de todo, te entiendo… —Sui me miro incrédula—, entiendo el sentimiento que disfrazas de agonía dentro de ti, lo entiendo porque, al igual que tu… —Mire a Nozomi— yo también busco proteger a alguien —Volví mi mirada a Sui; sentí enojo al hacerlo—. Pero ya no puedes hacer nada, no puedes cambiar lo que hiciste en el pasado…, no puedes revivir a Shirome para disculparte por todo el mal que hiciste.

Cuando dije la última palabra Sui me miro directo a los ojos, con sus ojos bien abiertos y con una mirada de completa locura. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios; una sonrisa que me pareció aterradora al verla. Sui se comenzó a acercar a nosotras. Intente proteger a Nozomi detrás de mí pero ella me tomaba de los hombros, como si no quisiera que me pusiera en el camino de Sui y el de ella.

—Claro que puedo… —Murmuro Sui de pronto—, claro que puedo… —comenzó a reír, con una horrible risa que expresaba demencia—. ¿Pensaste qué, con un estúpido discurso de moralidad humana me podrías convencer de cambiar mi opinión acerca de ti? —Su cabello comenzó a desprender chispas de color negro—. ¿Pensaste que con tu estúpida voz me podrías convencer de que lo que hice está mal? —Los ojos de Sui comenzaron a brillar con una luz plateada—. No eres más que una estúpida y frágil humana. Ya no me haces falta, solo necesito tu sangre y tu cuerpo, solo eso quiero de ti… —Las chispas negras de sus manos se precipitaron a caer al campo de flores bajo nosotras—. Estoy harta de ti y de tu familia…, realmente me arrepiento mucho del día en que conocí a tu madre…

La mano de Sui estaba cerca de mí, sentía el calor que desprendía la magia que salía de sus dedos. Los ojos de Sui me causaban horror con tan solo verlos. Me intente mover pero no quería hacerlo ya que Nozomi aún estaba detrás de mí, y si me movía probablemente el ataque que estaba próximo le hiciera daño a ella también. Me mantuve firme, sintiendo como los dedos de Nozomi temblaban en contacto con mis hombros, sintiendo como mis piernas se tensaban y tiritaban al ver como la magia de Sui se acercaba más a mi rostro. Pero entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo, algo detuvo el ataque inminente de Sui.

La mano de Nozomi estaba levantada a mi lado, con una tenue luz verde saliendo de sus dedos, pero no fue eso lo que detuvo el ataque de Sui, sino que fue una luz ambarina que salió disparada desde atrás de nosotras. Todas miramos impresionadas a la persona que lentamente se intentaba incorporar; viendo el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Kotori, la cual luchaba por mantenerse en pie y acercarse hacia nosotras.

—Escuche suficiente… —Dijo Kotori con una voz débil—. Ya es suficiente —Los sollozos de Kotori permanecían—. Ya tienes todo lo que quieres… —Dijo con un hilo de voz—, ya causaste todo el sufrimiento que pudiste… —Kotori levanto la mirada y miro a Sui—. ¡¿Qué más quieres de nosotras?! —Grito con una voz llena de pena y angustia—. ¿Desde cuándo nos mantuviste engañadas para cumplir tus propósitos?

Aquella pregunta de Kotori quedo en el aire. Pasaron varios minutos y ninguna de las que nos encontrábamos ahí nos atrevíamos siquiera a hablar y cortar el profundo silencio que se había creado entre nosotras. Solo se escuchaba el suave rumor del viento el cual ya era lo suficientemente ruidoso como para soportar todo el silencio. Al menos hasta que la voz de Sui rompió el denso silencio.

—Desde siempre… —Dijo simplemente, pasando su mirada por todas las que ahí nos encontrábamos—. Desde que Shirome murió… —una mueca apareció en sus labios; parecía afligida—. Desde que Shirome murió —La voz de Sui parecía tranquila y captaba la atención de todas las que la escuchábamos—, cuando adopte a esos dos engendros… —Su ceño se frunció mostrando como su rostro se arrugaba por la ira que expresaba—. No saben lo difícil que era para mí verlas a diario, ver aquel rostro de Shirome en ustedes; era como una maldición que me acosaba siempre.

—¡Tú fuiste la única que ocasiono eso! —Exclamo Nozomi desesperada. Pero de pronto fue silenciada por un rayo blanco que golpeo a su lado proveniente desde atrás de Sui: era la magia de Kazami la cual se acercaba a nosotras.

—El solo hecho de mirarlas a los ojos me hacía sentir como si yo tuviera la culpa… —Sui me miró fijamente, aun con el ceño fruncido por la furia—. Cuando la verdadera culpable fue la persona a la que ella ayudo.

»Pero tenía que mantenerlas conmigo. Tenía que hacerlo porque solo así podría volver a ver a Shirome y disculparme por todo lo que le hice; por todo el daño que le hice… —Sui levanto la mirada viendo hacia la gran luna que se cernía sobre nosotras—. Para eso necesitaba todo el poder necesario de las únicas brujas que existían. Tenía que mantenerlas cerca de mí para obtener el poder necesario para…

—Planeabas revivirla —Dije meditando sus palabras, suavemente sin siquiera mostrar asombro en mis palabras; después de todo ya me esperaba desde el principio que ese fuera el fin de Sui—. Planeas usar el ritual de sangre para traerla de vuelta a la vida —Sentí la mirada de Nozomi, pero yo mantenía mis ojos en Sui, viendo cada reacción de su rostro; viendo como su cara se destensaba y mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Eso es cierto? —Pregunto incrédula Nozomi—. ¿Es verdad que la quieres traer a la vida? —Nozomi bajo la mirada, mostrando ingenuidad en su rostro—. Pero tú dijiste que ninguna bruja podía…

—Que ninguna bruja podía dominar el ritual de sangre… —Sui libero una ligera risita—. Ninguna de ustedes, brujas inútiles, puede controlar el poder que conlleva realizar el vínculo de sangre… Solo una poderosa bruja podría llevar a cabo el ritual, solo la bruja más grande, la bruja cuyo poder puede sobrepasar todo y alimenta con su magia esta tierra —La sonrisa de Sui se acrecentó, sin despegar la mirada de nosotras; ni siquiera me atrevía a parpadear solo por seguir viendo cada reacción de Sui—. Ese es el destino del que ustedes tanto han escapado, es el poder de la _bruja protectora._

Nozomi miro impresionada a Sui, pero esa impresión desapareció de pronto mientras desviaba la mirada de la de Sui y miraba hacia otro lado, ni siquiera me miraba a mí, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Estaba dispuesta a hablar, a preguntar más acerca de lo que esa mujer planeaba hacer para destruir más las vidas de las dos jóvenes brujas, pero de pronto, cuando menos lo pensé, algo me detuvo de siquiera decir alguna palabra.

Un suave quejido me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire desconcertada a la chica que lentamente se movía a mi lado. Con dificultad su cuerpo se estremecía y parecía que le costaba mucho el solo hecho de mover su cuerpo. Hanayo poco a poco fue reaccionando. Sus ojos, antes opacos, adquirieron un tenue brillo, pero aún estaba muy débil; lo podía saber porque no podía mover bien su cuerpo y parecía desesperada por hacerlo.

—Qué joven más oportuna —Dijo Sui de pronto—. Justo a tiempo antes de que pierda todas sus fuerzas y muera… —Las palabras de Sui me aceleraron el corazón; hablaba con tanta sinceridad y tanta facilidad que lograron estremecerme—. De todas formas, Nozomi está muy débil para protegerla, y ella apenas si puede abrir los ojos —Sui desvió la mirada y vio a Kazami—. No queda mucho tiempo. —Susurro.

Cuando Sui dejo de hablar, escuche los pasos apresurados de Kotori aproximándose hacia nosotras. Rápidamente ese acerco a Hanayo y tomo su cuerpo en sus manos, de la misma forma que yo lo hacía con Nozomi.

—H-Hanayo-chan —Su voz salió como un suave suspiro. Kotori comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Hanayo, apartando un poco la mano de Rin la cual no se inmuto ni un poco; aunque pude ver en su rostro un atisbo de dolor cuando Kotori separo a Hanayo de su lado—. Por favor, resiste… —Dijo débilmente, con un tono de resignación en sus voz, parecía saber que quizás no había forma de salvarla—. Por favor, todo estará bien… —De las manos de Kotori apareció la luz color ambarina que cubrió de pronto todo el cuerpo de Hanayo.

—Bien, muy bien pensado Kotori… —Dijo Sui volviéndose de nuevo hacia nosotras—. Danos un poco más de tiempo, lo necesitamos. Cura a tu ama, prolonga un poco su vida, aunque el destino de su muerte ya no lo puedes cambiar con nada del mundo.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel? —Aquella era la voz de Umi la cual me dejo un poco sorprendida por lo repentina que fue—. ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Acaso tus deseos de revivir a Shirome son tan fuertes?

—Tú deberías de saberlo mejor que nade… —Dijo Sui intercambiando miradas entre Umi y Honoka, esta última miraba fijamente a Sui—. Tu quisiste desesperadamente salvar a alguien solo por la culpa que sentías al asesinarla —Dijo con toda tranquilidad, mi corazón dio un súbito golpe contra mi pecho escuchando como los sollozos de Umi se hacían más fuertes, aquellos sollozos que, a pesar de haber escuchado tanto, me calaban fuerte en ese momento—. No eres diferente a mí después de todo.

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! —Grito de pronto Honoka—. Eso no es cierto… Umi no es igual a ti, ella no hizo sufrir a nadie solo por salvarme… ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —Grito furiosa como pocas veces había escuchado de ella.

Sui desvió la mirada de las dos chicas con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, como si ignorara las palabras de Honoka.

—Saben… —Sui se volvió hacia nosotras—. El destino siempre ha estado de mi lado… Quizás sea una parte de la maldición de Shirome, pero siempre he sentido que ella me acompaña trayéndome buena fortuna en todo lo que hago… —Sui miro a Nozomi y a Hanayo.

»Después de que Shirome murió —Continuo Sui con su relato—, después de que las adopte para conseguir más poder, algo detuvo mis planes de pronto —Miro con una molestia creciente a Nozomi—. Primero fue el escape de la estúpida bruja egoísta de la luna… —Miro a Hanayo, la cual le costaban mucho respirar a pesar de que Kotori hacia su mayor esfuerzo con su magia para mantenerla consiente—. Después esta estúpida niña mimada pensó que lo mejor era no volver a hacer magia; deseando ser normal solo por el cariño que le tenía a… —Miro a Rin, y ella levanto pesadamente la mirada, viéndola fijamente con sus ojos verdes sin vida—. Pero, como dije, el destino me puso frente a mí una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar… —Sui se volvió hacia Honoka y Umi una vez más; viéndolas con una creciente sonrisa malévola—. Ustedes fueron muy oportunas. ¿Acaso no se preguntaron cuál fue el pago por ayudarlas? —Ambas chicas miraron sorprendidas a la mujer—. ¿No pensarían que lo hice solo por ser bondadosa? ¿No pensaran que las envié con Hanayo solo por mostrarme compasiva con ustedes? —La mirada de Sui se desvió hacia el cielo—. Ustedes lo que hicieron fue hacer que el destino de Hanayo cayera en sus hombros. Ustedes me ayudaron a reavivar la magia en el interior de esta mediocre bruja, haciendo que cumpliera con su destino; el destino de ser la _bruja protectora_.

»Después de eso todo comenzó a salir bien. Hanayo iba a afrontar su destino, y no solo ella, sino que después llego Nozomi a tomar parte de su papel, haciendo así que el poder que pronto tendría fuera mayor. Pero algo arruino mis planes… —Sui miro a Rin con molestia—. Esta estúpida niña y su imprudente madre… —Sui volteó a mirar a Kazami, la cual ocultaba su mirada con pena—. Por poco y esta niña arruina todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo me costó conseguir.

Entonces, entre las palabras de Sui y el resonar del viento, escuche una suave voz que pensé había olvidado, aquella voz suave de…

—R… Rin… —Salió de los labios de Hanayo esa única palabra acompañada de suaves jadeos que salían desesperados de su boca—. ¿Madre? —Lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Hanayo iluminadas por la luz ambarina de Kotori.

—Ya sabemos todo lo que pretendes… —Dijo de pronto Nozomi—, ya sabemos todo lo malo que has hecho…. —Con su ceño fruncido y mostrando molestia miro fijamente a Sui—; pero no nos has dicho como lo hiciste, no nos has dicho porque Hanayo está en esa situación, no nos has dicho absolutamente nada.

Sui miro unos segundos a Nozomi y puso una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Comenzó a caminar por el campo de flores acercándose lentamente a Hanayo. Kotori apunto con su magia a Sui, tratando de impedir que se acercara a ellas, pero Sui encendió su magia negra en sus manos y golpeo la mano de Kotori; haciéndola gritar del dolor al instante. Sui se acercó a Hanayo y la tomo de los hombros, llevo su mano a su cuello blanco y lo acaricio lentamente. Repentinamente, bajo el vestido de Hanayo, pareció brillar algo con la luz que Kotori mantenía por todo su cuerpo. Un resplandor dorado salió de debajo del vestido de Hanayo y yo no pude estar más sorprendida al ver la cadena dorada que cargaba aquel guardapelo que pensé olvidado, aquel guardapelo que también sentí en mi piel, aquel guardapelo que casi me cuesta la vida en aquella lejana torre de piedra cuando yo estaba a punto de ser sacrificada.

—Esto es la respuesta a todo eso.

—Eso es… —Dije titubeante, viendo como el guardapelo dorado se cernía sobre mí.

—Este es el tercer hechizo… —Sui miro a Nozomi; ella parecía muy desconcertada, pero no me pareció muy impresionada—. Este es el Vínculo del corazón

—¿Cómo funciona? —Dijo Nozomi sin mostrar emoción alguna en sus palabras—. ¿Cómo es que eso puede causarle la muerte a mi hermana?

—Esto solo es un objeto que se necesita para llevar a cabo el ritual… —La voz de Kazami me sorprendió, Sui la miraba satisfecha pero yo no entendía muy bien lo que intentaba decir—. El vínculo del corazón es magia blanca que se utiliza para vincular dos almas que comparten una afinidad muy grande, que comparten empatía, que comparten sentimientos iguales; juntándolos de la misma forma como lo hace el vínculo del alma.

Aquel hechizo que tanto daño había hecho, aquel hechizo que había dejado a Hanayo al borde de la muerte, ¿era simplemente eso? ¿Cómo podía ser algo como eso tan peligroso? ¿Cómo es que esa mujer había podido lograr hacer todo eso?

—Es por eso que yo envié a mi hija a experimentar para mí… —continúo Kazami—. No me pude imaginar cuan fuerte era el vínculo que ambas compartíamos, pero parece ser que el vínculo materno que tenía con ella función tan bien como para brindarme de la esencia de los seres mágicos que la rodeaban… —Kazami apunto con sus mano hacia mí—. La esencia de las tres brujas… —Su mano se encendió con la luz blanca y pura—. La esencia de Shirome… —La luz desapareció y, cuando lo hizo, me sorprendió al ver como una luz purpura aparecía en sus dedos—; la esencia de Nozomi… —De nuevo desapareció la luz, mostrando ahora la magia dorada de Hanayo—; y la esencia de Hanayo, juntas, recolectadas por Rin que compartía el vínculo conmigo por medio de este guardapelo.

Mire a Sui sin decir nada; ella parecía satisfecha con la explicación. Pronto se acercó más a nosotras, pero yo no dejaba de mirarla, aun había una duda en mi cabeza, y era el hecho de saber cómo ella había obtenido entonces aquella magia.

Mire fijamente a Sui hasta que capte su atención, los ojos de Sui brillaron con la luz de la luna y parecía que brillaban más de plateado con la luz mágica que salía de ellos. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su rostro y lentamente ese fue acercando a mí.

—Se lo que piensas —Dijo con una voz queda—: ¿Cómo es que conseguí magia si yo no estaba vinculada con el ritual del corazón? —La sorpresa tomo posesión de mis pensamientos, y es que eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando—. Digamos que Kazami ha estado siempre a mi lado; es tan cercana… —Sui miro a Kazami, la cual parecía un poco avergonzada por las palabras de Sui—. Compartimos el vínculo de corazón. Ella me dio lo que más anhelaba... —Su mano se levantó contra mí y de sus dedos apareció la luz blanca que pertenecía a Shirome—: Me dio la esencia de mi hermosa Shirome.

Nozomi se estremeció en mis brazos, la voltee a ver y vio cómo su rostro se fruncía en furia. De pronto Nozomi se intentó levantar, pero aun parecía muy débil para siquiera intentarlo.

—Después de eso ocurrió algo que casi arruina todo lo que por años he estado preparando… —Sui desvió por fin su mirada de la mía para voltear a ver a Hanayo; ella apenas si podía respirar—. Estas dos niñas casi arruinan todo, esas dos estúpidas y egoístas niñas casi hacen que todo lo que había conseguido se perdiera… —Una sonrisa fugaz apareció en los labio de la mujer—. Pero no fue del todo mal, después de todo conseguí más poder como para poder enfrentarme a una bruja tan poderosa como Nozomi —Su mirada cambio, miraba a la nada, con una mirada que daba verdadero terror al verla, era una mirada llena de locura. Sus manos se encendieron con la magia negra perteneciente a Hanayo, aquella magia obscura que desprendió cuando estábamos en la torre

»El destino siempre ha estado de nuestro lado —continuo Sui—, siempre ha sido bondadoso con nosotras… Por suerte, después del inconveniente que ocasiono esta niña –Miro con desdén a Rin, haciendo que yo también la mirara; ¿Cómo podía ella hacer todo lo que decía Sui? Pero después pensé que no me sorprendía ya que Rin era la razón principal por la cual había iniciado este viaje junto a Nozomi—. Esta niña nos dio una nueva oportunidad… —El cuerpo de Rin tembló súbitamente, la mirada de Sui cambio, rápidamente volteo a ver a Kazami la cual parecía igual de desconcertada que Sui, pero después de un rato, los temblores de Rin se detuvieron y Sui continuo con su relato—: Con una muerte fingida, hicimos creer a Hanayo que su hermana había asesinado a su ser más preciado—El rostro de Nozomi mostró tal ira que incluso algunas arrugas aparecieron en su nariz por la molestia que se apreciaba en su cara—; haciéndole sentir lo mismo que yo sentí cuando Shirome murió… —Dijo entre dientes—. Después, pensando en lo útil que sería ese suceso, le hable a Hanayo del vínculo de sangre, de cómo tenía que hacerlo, de cómo… —Me volteo a ver con una sonrisa llena de malicia— tenía que buscarte y traerte a mí…

—Pero… —Trate de hablar con una voz ronca que no parecía propia.

—Ella no lo sabía… —Dijo Sui sin dejarme siquiera hablar más—, solo sabía que tenía que hacer el ritual justo como yo le dije que lo hiciera. Pero lo que de verdad quería es que toda la magia que utilizara en el ritual fuera absorbida por el guardapelo; dándome así más poder —Sui esbozo una sonrisita—. La controle todo el tiempo. Veía todo lo que hacía con sus propios ojos sin que ella se diera cuenta, ella estaba desesperada después de todo, era tal su angustia por revivir a Rin que no se dio cuenta del hechizo que cargaba siempre con ella.

»Y entonces te encontré de nuevo. Como dije, el destino siempre estuvo de nuestra parte, y en esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Sabía que no estarías lejos, pero cuando te vi hice que Hanayo se convenciera de que eras la persona perfecta para el ritual; sin que ella supiera que planeaba solo usar tu cuerpo como recipiente para mis verdaderos propósitos.

»Pero después algo salió mal, y fue el hecho de que la estúpida bruja entrometida de Nozomi se metió en donde no la llamaban, haciendo que Hanayo se descontrolara por completo, rompiendo el vínculo que la unía conmigo y haciendo que ya no la pudiera controlar… —Sui me miró fijamente con el rostro inexpresivo—. Pero fue precisamente en ese momento que algo que no me esperaba ocurrió, algo que me dio el poder de Hanayo que yo necesitaba y este era incluso más poderoso que lo que pensaba…

Sui nos miró fijamente y esbozo una sonrisa seguido de un escandaloso suspiro que resonó en todo el lugar.

—Ya no quiero entretenerlas más con mis historias, eso fue todo lo que tenía que decirles… —Sui extendió los brazos y de ellos salió la luz negra que incluso era más deslumbrante que antes—. Es hora de que el destino alcance a las dos hermanas asociadas a los astros, es hora de que la bruja del sol y de la luna cumplan su destino y protejan con su magia a la tierra que les rodea, es hora de que se cree una nueva bruja protectora.

Sin posibilidad de decir nada, ya que estaba sorprendida al ver como la luz de las manos de Sui se hacía más fuerte y deslumbrante, solo pude acercarme más al cuerpo de Nozomi. Pero entonces, las luces de las manos de Sui salieron súbitamente disparados hacia donde estábamos; aunque la energía obscura ni siquiera alcanzo a tocarnos.

Desconcertada mire a Sui y levante el rostro. Algunos restos de ceniza y fulgores de fuego habían salido de la tierra, seguido del crujir de tallos chamuscados por la magia de Sui. Me intente levantar pero Sui no se movió de su lugar y, al contrario de todo lo que pensaba, una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara.

—Que prente… —Intente hablar pero quede enmudecida al escuchar el fuerte resonar del crujir de tallos de flores los cuales parecían más y más fuertes.

Sentí de pronto un brusco estremecimiento. Mire al suelo y vi como Nozomi miraba incrédula, al igual que yo, los tallos de flores que habían bajo nosotras. De pronto sentí como mis piernas temblaban y no sabía si era Nozomi la que provocaba ese estremecimiento o era la tierra debajo de nosotras que se estremecía conforme el fuerte sonido de la tierra se hacía más fuerte. Pronto confirme que la tierra debajo de mí se movía y a cada segundo se hacía más fuerte el temblor bajo mis pies.

El crujir de tallos resonó cada vez más fuerte, era como si quisieran salir de la tierra; no paso mucho para que mis miedos se confirmaran ya que lo que pensaba de los tallos lo pude ver frente a mí. Los tallos de las flores se extendieron de pronto, lentamente salieron de la tierra como si tuvieran vida propia.

—Elichi… —Entre todo el escándalo puede escuchar la tenue voz de Nozomi.

Voltee mi mirada a ella pero entonces…

—¡Apártate! —Grito con fuerza, haciéndome estremecer.

La mire desconcertada y no sabía muy bien el porqué de su repentino grito, pero de pronto, sin más tiempo de pensar, vi como los tallos de las flores se acercaban al cuerpo de Nozomi, envolviéndola lentamente desde los pies.

—Q… Que… —Trate de decir mientras veía aquel desconcertante espectáculo frente a mí—. ¿Qué pasa…? —Dije con voz trémula y sin apartar la vista de los tallos de flor que escalaban por las piernas de Nozomi—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es esto?

—¡Aléjate de una vez! —Los tallos escalaron más rápido con el grito de Nozomi; pero yo no me podía mover.

Cuando Nozomi me miró fijamente y vio que yo estaba paralizada y sin poder moverme, lo único que consiguió hacer fue empujarme con el brazo; pero eso no fue suficiente para que yo me apartara de su lado. Entonces la luz purpura de sus cabello le ilumino el rostro y con dificultad me apunto con su magia. La mire impresionada; eso solo logro hacer que me quedara más paralizada que antes.

—Muévete de una maldita vez… —Dijo en un amargo susurro, con una voz que no parecía de ella; me estremeció cuando la escuche.

Mire fijamente a Nozomi, parecía que iba en serio con atacarme si es que yo no me movía. Volví mi mirada y vi como los tallos de flor se apresuraban más rápido a escalar por el cuerpo de Nozomi. Las flores de los tallos brillaban del mismo color que el cabello de Nozomi mientras que ella parecía perder sus poderes poco a poco ya que la luz de su cabello y de sus manos titilaba y desaparecía exponencialmente.

Entonces por fin hice caso al ver lo que pasaba. Tenía miedo de apartarme de Nozomi, pero no tenia de otra. Me intente levantar y me separe un poco de su lado. Entonces mire confundida frente a mí, en donde me encontré con la mirada burlona de Sui. Después, por mero instinto, mire a mi costado izquierdo, donde me encontré con que Hanayo se encontraba en una situación parecida a la de Nozomi, a excepción de que ella no oponía ninguna resistencia para que los tallos no la atraparan y Kotori y Rin no hacían nada para impedirlo. Pero pude ver como Kotori sollozaba con fuerza y el cuerpo de Rin temblaba un poco.

—¿Qué es lo que les haces?—Dije con una voz queda y temblorosa—. ¿Qué estás haciéndoles?

No mire a Sui. Sentía tanto miedo al ver como Hanayo y Nozomi eran aprisionadas con aquellos tallos de flor que no pude evitar preocuparme. Levante mi mirada y trate de buscar los ojos de Sui, buscando desesperadamente respuesta, esperando a que me contestara.

—Te lo dije… —Dijo Sui con una voz muy aguda—. Es el ritual del que han estado escapado tanto estas dos mediocres brujas… —Una suave y horrible risa salió de sus labios—. Es el ritual de bruja protectora

La sorpresa por aquellas palabras causaron que toda sensación en mi cuerpo desapareciera, era como si con esas palabras me hubieran quitado la vida.

Entonces un denso silencio nos rodeó, era tan denso que me hacía sentir abrumada y angustiada. Pero ese silencio no duro mucho porque al instante un ruido que me helo la piel resonó en todo el campo de flores.

Comencé a escuchar voces en mi cabeza, voces extrañas que pertenecían de un lugar lejano, voces frías, voces inentendibles. Levante mi cabeza y mire frente a mí, como si me hubiera dado cuenta de donde provenían esas voces, y es que lo sabía: Eran las voces del bosque que resonaban al mismo tiempo que el frío viento que nos rodeaba bramaba con fuerza, era como si sus lamentos viajaran por el aire y se mezclaran con todos los sonidos que nos rodeaban.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Fue tanta la impresión al ver el obscuro bosque que no pude evitar perder todas las fuerzas que sostenían mis piernas, debilitada caí al suelo viendo cómo aquellas voces pronto se convertían en sombras; las mismas sombras negras que habitaban en la aldea.

—Los habitantes reclaman a una Bruja protectora —Vi a Sui al escuchar su voz; ella sonreía con malicia—. No nos queda mucho tiempo…

Sui se acercó a mí velozmente pero yo retrocedí asustada de ella.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Dije angustiada—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando…?

—No pensé que fueras tan cobarde —Las palabras de Sui me parecieron horribles en ese momento, eran como veneno para mí—. No me esperaba menos de ti, de una humana tan horrible como tu…

La mire directo a los ojos, la mire tan fijamente que me pareció haberla estado viendo por una eternidad entera. Entonces pensé en sus palabras, y es que tenía razón, a pesar de que no lo quería aceptar, ella tenía razón: estaba actuando como una estúpida niñita asustada cuando mi prioridad todo el tiempo había sido salvar a Nozomi.

—¡Nozomi! —Grite desesperada con una voz que expresaba toda mi angustia. Velozmente me acerque a ella y trate de ayudarla: llevando mi mano hacia su cuerpo donde los tallos de las flores ya escalaban

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú…

Pero las palabras de Sui pasaron inadvertidas para mí ya que yo ya tocaba aquellos tallos verdes que rodeaban el cuerpo de Nozomi llevándome repentinamente una especie de descarga que agarroto todo mi cuerpo. Aparte mi mano de lado de Nozomi y la mire más preocupada aun. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer si yo ya no podía salvarla?

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Susurre. Y entonces me di cuenta de que Nozomi me miraba a directo a los ojos, con aquellos ojos verdes que, a pesar de la situación, parecían muy tranquilos y me hacían sentir menos preocupada.

—Tranquilla… —Escuche de nuevo la voz de Nozomi, la cual, en ese momento me aprecio extrañamente dulce y animada—. Tranquilla… –Repitió de la misma forma haciendo que sintiera como mi corazón palpitaba desesperado, ya no era angustia lo que sentía en ese momento—. Cálmate… —Nozomi hizo un esfuerzo para liberar una de sus manos de los tallos que comenzaban a aprisionarla—, voy a estar bien —Lentamente y con dificultad trato de acercar su mano hacia mí, y yo me acerque a ella una vez que vi que no podía acércala más, sintiendo así como su tacto me tocaba con suavidad la mejilla. Aprisione su mano con la mía, como si con solo el hecho de sostenerla sintiera que no me iba a dejar jamás y que la tranquilidad que expresaba en palabras comenzara a sentirse de verdad en todo mi cuerpo—. Elichi… —Dijo en un susurro, apenas audible; ni siquiera yo lo escuche bien debido a los lamentos que venían de la gente del bosque—. Elichi, por favor… —Solo alcanzaba a percibir un poco sus palabras, pero podía leer a la perfección sus labios—. Por favor Elichi, quiero que me des… —Los lamentos se hicieron más fuerte. Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron con impresión al ver como sus labios decían su última palabra—: tú flor.

Dure unos segundos en entender las palabras de Nozomi, pero cuando lo hice, desesperada saque la flor que guardaba siempre conmigo y la puse frente a Nozomi. Mire a mi alrededor, Sui no parecía muy atenta a lo que hacía con Nozomi, en cambio, parecí ver a Rin con preocupación; como si algo le ocurriera a la chica. Entonces, aun dudando en hacer lo que me pedía Nozomi, acerque mi flor azul a sus manos y la deposite suavemente, como si con ella le entregara algo que habitaba de en mi cuerpo.

Nozomi tomo la flor y apretó el tallo. La flor dio un repentino fulgor azulado que ilumino el rostro de Nozomi, mostrándome la sonrisa que con dificultad trataba de esbozar. Después de eso, Nozomi acerco la flor a su pecho, como si temiera que se perdiera de un momento a otro; o al menos así me lo pareció cuando sus manos temblaron contra el tallo de la flor y su pecho.

No sabía lo que pretendía Nozomi, pero al verla actuar de esa forma, no pude evitar sentirme de nuevo preocupada.

—Estarás bien, Elichi… —Dijo Nozomi captando de nuevo mi atención—. Te salvare… lo prometo…

Desconcertada por sus palabras, mire a Nozomi. Aquellas palabras me parecieron muy frías, a pesar de lo que expresaban, aquella palabras me parecieron distantes, como si algo faltara en ellas. Acerque mi mano lentamente a ella, pero Nozomi rehuyó de mi para ver hacia el bosque, en donde más y más sombras se amontonaban.

—Las dos… —Apreté mis manos en puños y deje caer mis manos a mis costado; viendo en todo momento la triste sonrisa de Nozomi en su rostro—, las dos nos salvaremos… —Dije sin mirarla, sintiendo como cada palabra me golpeaba el corazón.

* * *

"Me quede concentrada en la mirada de Nozomi, viendo sus ojos y de pronto, sentí pesadez en mi cabeza y me desmaye sin mas, como ya era costumbre en mi, ya no me sorprendía, al autor de esta historia le gusta verme desmayada por cualquier pequeña cosa, ¿acaso seré de cristal? ¿O sera que el autor es masoquista y le gusta verme sufrir por cualquier cosa insignificante? Lo único que se es que me quedare dormida hasta el próximo capitulo; no me despierten, solo si es Nozomi y me despierta con un beso, eso si que seria lindo."

Muchas gracias por Leer este capitulo y olviden el ultimo párrafo aquí escrito, es broma para dejar a Eli inconsciente como siempre, ¡y no! no soy masoquista.  
¿Qué pasara ahora que Nozomi y Eli saben toda la verdad? ¿Por qué Nozomi miro de esa forma a Eli? ¿Qué planea hacer para salvarla? ¿Cuál sera la verdadera razón de que Nozomi le haya pedido su flor a Eli? ¿Sera que nuestras protagonistas saldrán airosas ante la situación en la que se encuentran? ¿Sui dejara de estar loca y obsesionada? Eso nadie lo sabrá...

Muchísimas gracias por esperar este capitulo el cual se retraso mas de lo esperado. Después de este capitulo solo queda el gran final de esta historia, que espero tenerlo lo mas pronto posible. Déjenme en las Reviews sus comentarios de lo que les pareció el capitulo y sus opiniones las cuales adoro demasiado leer y me animan a esforzarme mas; si aunque suene cliché y repetitivo.  
Si quieren saber cuando actualizo esta y mis demás historias, siganme en Facebook, donde se podrán enterar mas de lo que escribo y de las próximas actualizaciones. La siguiente semana toca nueva historia, y después de esa toca la historia que todos quieren leer, ¿adivinan cual es?... **Facebook: Biso47 Fiction**

 **Rebe13:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario; se que tarde mucho en traer el capitulo pero espero lo sigas disfrutando. Ya vez, Kazami era mas malvada que Sui, a no ser que este capitulo cambie ese concepto de ella. Un saludo y gracias por comentar.

 **SilentDrago:** Ya se, Kazami pasa inadvertida en la historia, pero yo tenia planeado que fuera la mala desde el principio, no tanto como Sui, pero si algo de malicia tenia. Y bueno, en este capitulo Hanayo escucha un poco de lo que es Rin, al menos ya "reacciono" un poco. Y así es, esta hechizada aunque al final de este capitulo... mmm no lo se Rick jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo en cada capitulo.

 **Robin Schultz:** Así es, esta bajo control de Kazami, y tu comentario me recordó que el capitulo pasado lo escribí cuando esta leyendo: Harry Potter y el Cáliz de fuego, pero ahora ya estoy leyendo el libro de: La orden del Fénix; a lo que me lleva como conclusión es que me he tardado un buen, bastante, rato en actualizar maldición; lo siento, no pretendía tardarme tanto. Que buenas teorías del final, espero que no le pase nada a Nozomi... !Espera un momento! Yo soy el autor. Me encantan las cadenas del capitulo, en especial la de: #PRAYFORNOZOELIWEDDING. Ojala se casen pronto, porque tantos fic requieren mas material jajaja; aunque habia una imagen donde ya estaba casadas y era oficial; y si, a falta de que Eli quedara inconsciente, ella misma ya decide irse a dormir sola, sin que yo lo escriba jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por tu comentario.

 **Shana Hadadgali:** Así es, desde le principio pensé en que Eli y Noozmi se conocían, lo que nos llevaba a la situación principal de la historia y el porque del titulo: Recuerdos del corazón. Decir que quede satisfecho por como se unieron las cosas, aunque, ya que llevo escribiendo esta historia mas de un año, cometí algunos errores en la edad de Eli y de Nozomi; aunque creo que todo salio bien al final. Muchas gracias por tú comentario y por tú apoyo.

Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo de esa ultima Review, y para aclarar las situaciones, pondré la edad de cada una de las chicas ya que en esta historia son diferentes; (ademas que esa fue una de las razones de mi bloqueo y mi depresión con esta historia): Nozomi y Eli tiene en esta historia 22 Años; Hanayo, Kotori y Rin tienen 21, Honoka y Umi tienen 17 años y Nico, ahora si aparenta su edad (solo un poco) tiene, al igual que Maki, 15 años.

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias por leer y Por sus Reviews que adoro mucho leer.


	28. XXVIII: Eli

Hola de nuevo, espero que estén bien todas/os. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, toca actualizar esta historia que se resiste a terminar. Este es el penúltimo capitulo dado que se alargo bastante el final, pero no se preocupen, espero tener el final para esta semana.

En el capitulo anterior: Eli, la descubrir su pasado, busca enfrentarse ahora a todos los sentimientos que la acosan y a Sui, la cual revela por fin sus planes para con las dos jóvenes brujas. Sin esperanzas de poder salvar a Nozomi, Eli escucha las palabras reconfortantes de la bruja de la luna que le causan un sentimiento de angustia dentro de ella.

Disfruten el penúltimo capitulo, ahora si, lo digo en serio; si no que mis musas se separen... !Espera un momento! :(

* * *

 **Eli**

El ruido a mí alrededor no era nada comparado a lo que sentía dentro de mí en ese momento; no era tan doloroso como el silencio que dejo el rastro de la voz de Nozomi. A pesar de que los lamentos de los habitantes del bosque, los sollozos de las cinco chicas mágicas y la frenética risa de Sui calaban el ambiente como si fueran explosiones, el insonoro silencio de Nozomi era lo que más me lastimaba.

Sus labios se seguían moviendo. Podía ver detenidamente como de sus labios salía una tenue voz, un murmuro que solo era escuchado por ella misma. El tiempo se había detenido a mi alrededor, solo podía apreciar como lentamente los labios de Nozomi se movían, repitiendo una y otra vez las misma palabras: «Tranquila, Eli, yo te salvare…»

Mi corazón latía con fuerza; era insoportable el dolor contra mi pecho. Me costaba respirar, y más al ver a Nozomi susurrar las mismas palabras. Trataba desesperada de acercar mi mano a ella, lentamente, sintiendo como el frío viento me calaba en la piel; ni siquiera podía hacer eso, mi mano se quedaba paralizada solo viendo y esperando a llegar hacia donde estaba Nozomi; ya no podía tocarla, ya no podía tenerla junto a mí, solo podía ver distante como era aprisionada por los tallos de flor que escalaban más rápido por su cuerpo.

Deje caer debilitada mis brazos a mis costados y no intente de nuevo acercarme a Nozomi. Desvié la mirada de ella; ya no quería verla más, no podía seguir viendo como sus labios se movían, no quería seguir viendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban por cada segundo que pasaba. Me quería alejar de ella, quería correr, quería salir huyendo…, pero algo dentro de mí me lo impedía, y sabía a la perfección lo que era: Aun quería con todas mis fuerzas tratar de protegerla; era el sentimiento que me hacía permanecer a su lado.

Desvié la mirada y vi a mí alrededor. Vi como el campo de flores se iluminaba tenuemente con la luz plateada de la luna. Vi a las cinco familiares de las brujas, sollozando, ocultando la mirada; con un sentimiento de resignación mostrado en sus rostros. Por último, mi corazón se aceleró al encontrar la mirada plateada de aquella mujer que tanto daño había hecho. Sus ojos permanecían perdidos en mí, viéndome, examinándome como si pudiera ver a través de mí, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Sui dio un paso hacia nosotras y yo volví de nuevo a la realidad; saliendo de la vorágine de sentimientos y preocupaciones que me acosaba en ese instante. Di un respingo nervioso y desvié mi mirada de la de ella. Apreté los parpados y los dientes, tan fuerte que sentí dolor al hacerlo.

—Levántate —Dijo ella, con una voz ronca y suave—. Haz lo que te digo…

Apreté con fuerza los puños. En ese momento, al escuchar una vez más la voz de Sui entre todo el escándalo que me rodeaba, lo único que podía sentir era ira y molestia. La odiaba, odiaba a la mujer que lentamente se acercaba a mí.

Mantuve mi mirada en el campo de flores y de soslayo vi las piernas de Sui cerca de mí. Fui subiendo la mirada encontrándome con la horrible sonrisa que permanecía en su rostro; su sonrisa inmutable que desaparecía en ocasiones solo para mostrar la locura que la caracterizaba. Por último la vi a los ojos y sentí como mi corazón dio un fuerte golpe contra mi pecho. La odiaba tanto que no sabía cómo controlar este sentimiento.

—Sé que eres idiota, pero no sorda —La luz negra de sus manos apareció repentinamente, iluminando las flores debajo de mi—. Haz lo que te digo si no quieres que termine con todo de una maldita vez…

—¿Y crees que te haré caso? —Dije entre dientes, más para mí que para ella. Pero cuando Sui me escucho, sentí como su mano se precipito hacia mí, tomándome del rostro, estrujando mis mejillas con fuerza, hasta que, contra mi voluntad, me fui levantando ya que Sui me obligaba a hacerlo.

Puse un pie en la tierra y sentí como el agarre que aprisionaba mis mejillas se hacía más fuerte. Trate de oponerme, pero Sui me obligo a verla a los ojos; estaba muy cerca de ella. Podía sentir el aliento caliente que salía de sus labios y me golpeaba el rostro. Podía ver detenidamente como la sonrisa en sus labios se hacía más grande y sus ojos se abrían demencialmente.

—Temo que no escuche muy bien lo que dijiste —El agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte—. ¿Puedes repetirlo? Quiero escuchar tu voz una vez más, solo una, para que después no la tenga que escuchar nunca más —Lance un suspiro y trate de aguantar el dolor que ya escocia en mi rostro.

No quería gritar. A pesar del dolor, no quería darle la satisfacción y cumplir su cometido de verme sufrir, tenía que ser fuerte y mantenerme firme, tenía que hacerlo…, pero, al pensar de nuevo en Nozomi, ya no sabía porque lo seguía haciendo.

—¿Te sientes molesta por algo en especial? —Dijo ella con voz burlona— ¿Acaso quieres que todo termine de una vez? —La mirada de Sui se enserio y su sonrisa desapareció; dibujando una horrible mueca en sus labios—. No te preocupes, yo también quiero que termine —Dijo con una voz mecánica y que parecía que no le pertenecía a ella—. Pronto esto se terminara, pronto esto se acabara por fin cuando tú… —Mi rostro entero ardió al sentir como los dedos de Sui me presionaban más las mejillas, y no solo eso, ya que la magia negra de sus dedos había aparecido y me escocia en la piel. Sentía el ardor que me producía su magia en todo mi rostro—, cuando tú mueras y me des lo que me arrebataron hace mucho tiempo… —Intente ser fuerte y soportar el dolor en mi rostro, pero era lacerante y no sabía cuánto podría aguantar sin liberar un grito que desesperado quería salir—. ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres gritar de dolor? Créeme cuando te digo que este dolor no es nada comparado a lo que yo he sufrido —Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sui y una tenue risa salió de ellos—; y no es nada comparado con lo que pronto sentirás.

De mi boca comenzaron a salir ligeros quejidos. Pero, antes de que el grito saliera de mi boca, los dedos de Sui se abrieron liberando por fin el agarre.

Me mantuve de pie viendo como Sui se alejaba de mí. Sintiendo el ardor en mis mejillas que me quemaba cada que el frío viento golpeaba en mi cara. Mis manos temblaban, y no sabía si era por el dolor que sentía o por la furia de ver a Sui alejarse.

—El ritual está por comenzar —Dijo Sui mientras veía hacia las sombras del bosque que se amontonaban más a nuestro alrededor—. Tenemos que apurarnos antes de que la luz de la luna se apague —Sui, al igual que yo, miramos hacia el cielo, donde la gran luna iluminaba con su luz todo el campo de flores—. Pronto todo terminara, pronto todo lo que he estado deseando se cumplirá... Shirome…, solo espérame un poco más —La mano de Sui se dirigió a su corazón, pude ver como de sus ojos se deslizaba una solitaria lagrima, pero, al contrario de sentir pena o condescendencia por ella, lo único que hacía era que mi ira se incrementara; ¿cómo podía ser tan descarada?

Di un paso hacia el frente, llamando la atención de Sui, pero, antes de que continuara, la voz de Nozomi me detuvo.

—No lo hagas, Elichi —Sentí que me faltaba la respiración al volver escuchar su voz. Dentro de mi cabeza fluyeron los sentimientos angustiantes que me provocaban sus últimas palabras.

—Tiene razón, es mejor que no te muevas de ahí —Dijo Sui viéndome por encima del hombro y comenzando a caminar hacia Kazami, la cual había estado forcejeando todo el tiempo con Rin ya que aún no conseguía apartarla de lado de Hanayo—. Déjala ya, Kazami. Si no la puedes controlar entonces yo… —La luz negra de las manos de Sui se encendió una vez más, apuntando hacia donde estaba Rin y Hanayo.

—¡No! ¡Espere! No puede hacerle esto, ella es…

—Lo debiste de haber pensado antes de que… —la mirada de Kazami mostró pena y, al instante, la luz negra de Sui desapareció—. Solo aléjala de mí, o deja que muera junto a la idiota bruja del sol.

Kazami soltó por fin a Rin y la dejo ir junto a Hanayo, ella se trataba de mover a pesar de que aún estaba muy débil como para hacerlo

—Y bien, a quien de estas inútiles familiares elegiré para que me ayude a iniciar el _ritual de sangre._

—Sui-sama, yo le ayudare —Dijo Kazami mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No, ya has hecho suficiente, ya no te necesito ni quiero que te metas en mi camino.

—Pero, Sui-sama, yo…

—No quiero que te pase nada… —Una sonrisa tonta apareció en los labios de Kazami al igual que un rubor rosado abarco sus mejillas.

—Me pregunto a quién de todas elegiré para que me ayude con el ritual… —Sui paso su mirada por todas nosotras, empezando por las cuatro familiares de las brujas—. Quizás Nico; podría acabar pronto con tu desagradable actitud… —Pude ver como Nico apretaba con frustración los dientes y los parpados—. O quizás escoja a la chica vampiro; esa que tanto lucho por salvar a su amada… —Mi corazón dio un fuerte golpe contra mi pecho—. O a la chica muerta que cree que con salvar a Hanayo podrá regresar a la normalidad. O a su novia que es incluso más ingenua que quiere ocultar toda su verdad entre sus lágrimas… —Sui suspiro exageradamente y negó con la cabeza—. No, todas ustedes son tan inútiles, ninguna me sirve —La mirada de Sui se dirigió un segundo hacia mí y vi como su sonrisa se hacía más grande. Pero no permaneció viéndome sino que dirigió su mirada a mi lado, hacia el mismo sitio en el que estaba Kotori lamentándose junto a Hanayo—. Creo que ya tome una decisión. Mi ayudante no puede ser otra que la chica que me ayudo tanto en estos días, la cual las trajo hasta aquí traicionando su confianza e hizo todo esto posible —Sui dio un par de pasos hacia Kotori, la cual ocultaba su mirada en el pecho de Hanayo—. Sera un placer volver a trabajar contigo, pajarita.

Sui dio un par de pasos más pero se detuvo de pronto. La razón del porque lo hizo fue por la misma que mi corazón comenzó a palpitar otra vez con fuerza. Y es que no pude evitar sentirme sorprendida al ver como el cuerpo de Hanayo se movía con insistencia. Hanayo se retorcía entre las lianas de las flores que le aprisionaban; movía su boca desesperada pero de ella no salía ningún sonido.

—¿Tienes algo que decir cariño? —Dijo Sui burlona mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo—. Vamos, puedes decirme lo que quieras. ¿Por qué no hablas?

—¡Déjala en paz! —Fue el grito estridente de Kotori, el cual incluso corto el ambiente a nuestro alrededor—. Haz lo que quieras conmigo pero no la toques a ella.

—Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar —Sui libero un tenue risa—. Entonces, si te ofreces voluntariamente —Sui llego a lado de Kotori y la levanto por fuerza tomándola del brazo—, comienza con el _ritual de sangre_ ahora mismo.

—Puedes matarme si quieres pero yo no… —La luz negra de Sui se encendió en la mano que no tomaba a Kotori—. ¿Crees que me puedes asustar con eso?

—No te hagas la valiente conmigo —Dijo Sui en un fuerte susurro—. ¿Crees que puedes solucionar todo con tu muerte? Eres una inútil que no puede hacer nada sin Hanayo. Aunque no mueras ahora, lo harás cuando ella se convierta en _Bruja protectora_ … —Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Sui—. Ahora, vas a hacer lo que te digo si no quieres…

—¡Déjala! —Grite enfurecida, ya no podía seguir viendo como Sui se salía con la suya y lastimaba a Kotori—. ¡Suéltala de una maldita vez!

Pero, ante mis palabras, la sonrisa de Sui se hizo más grande causándome verdadero terror. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron a pesar de la luz plateada que chisporroteaba en ellos, y, de pronto, tan rápido como un fulgor, la luz negra de las manos de Sui fue directo hacia Kotori, golpeándola al instante en una de sus alas.

Todo sonido fue opacado por el bramido de dolor de Kotori. Sus alas blancas pronto se tiñeron de rojo. Sangre carmesí se deslizaba desde ellas y se retorcían en su espalda, como si tuvieran vida propia. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y la risa de Sui apareció una vez más mientras con fuerza presionaba la mano de Kotori.

Me quede paralizada al ver como la sangre carmesí escurría por las alas de Kotori. Comencé a caminar hacia ellas, preocupada, sintiéndome culpable por los gritos de dolor que salían desesperados de la boca de Kotori.

—No des ni un paso más —Dijo entonces Sui, haciendo que me detuviera al momento mientras que su luz negra me apuntaba ahora a mí—. ¿Te gusto el espectáculo? Esto fue lo que me hiciste hacer. Ahora —Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a Kotori— vez lo que esa idiota humana te hizo. Si no quieres que vuelva a pasar entonces…

—N… Nunca lo hare… —Kotori apretaba con fuerza los dientes, intentando soportar el dolor. Su voz salía entrecortada y era difícil de entender—. Puedes… matarme… si quieres, pero yo no… te ayudare…

—Eres terca, pero estoy segura que… —La luz negra de Sui resplandeció otra vez. Yo trataba de acercarme a ella pero incluso Sui se quedó inmóvil al ver como Hanayo se retorcía con más fuerza a sus pies—. Estas haciendo sufrir a la pobre Hanayo. ¿Realmente quieres seguir con esto?

Kotori bajo la mirada al igual que lo hice yo, siguiendo su trayectoria y encontrándome con la mirada de Hanayo, la cual estaba llena de lágrimas y trataba desesperada de hablar.

—K… Kotori… —Logre escuchar ese único murmuro proveniente de ella, de la misma forma que escuche cuando dijo el nombre de Rin hace un momento.

Kotori comenzó a respirar con dificultad. La sangre que manchaba sus alas brotaba desesperada y caía a la tierra. Su piel estaba pálida a tal punto de parecer que estaba muerta en vida. Ella levanto sus manos lentamente, resignada. Kotori apretó los parpados y lágrimas corrieron alrededor de sus mejillas. Mi corazón en ese momento latía tan apresurado que ya era incontrolable. Las manos de Kotori se iluminaron de magia y de ellas salieron cinco flamas de color ámbar.

—Vez, no era tan difícil, ahora podrás ir con tu ama…—Sui soltó a Kotori y la dejo caer al suelo—. No creo que te quede tampoco mucho tiempo de vida. Considéralo un pago extra por haberme ayudado. Ahora te podrás reunir con Hanayo y estarán juntas, aunque sea en la muerte.

Kotori se dejó caer a la tierra, cerca de Hanayo. Quizás era verdad lo que decía Sui, a ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Lo sabía porque frente a mi vi un horrible suceso que me hizo querer romper en llanto, y es que, a pesar de que Kotori apenas si se podía mover, comenzó a arrastrarse a un lado de Hanayo, y ella, como pudo, movió su mano y tomo la de Kotori; aunque se veía muy débil como para mantener con fuerza el agarre.

Las cinco flamas que se habían creado con la magia de Kotori comenzaron a envolver el cuerpo de Sui. Ella, con su luz negra, las envolvió y parecía que podía incluso controlar su trayectoria. Las luces se fueron dispersando, envolviéndonos y encerrándonos en una especie de círculo. Las sombras que venían del bosque se detuvieron cuando la luminiscencia ambarina se hizo más fuerte y se quedaron a una distancia considerable de nosotras.

De pronto, el crujir de los tallos de las flores se hizo más fuerte.

—Ya es hora… —susurro Sui, mientras se acercaba a mí, con su luz negra aun encendida en sus manos. Yo trate de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no fue su magia ni una fuerza extraña la que me impidió hacerlo, sino que fueron sus ojos que me miraban fijamente y no se apartaban de mí, era como si tuvieran una fuerza paralizante; una fuerza que expresaba locura y demencia—. Tengo que darte algo, Elichi… —dijo ella con voz burlona. Sus labios esbozaron una siniestra sonrisa. Sus manos me apuntaron y repentinamente, un fulgor negro apareció frente a mí. Una flama se materializo en sus dedos y, engullida de magia, apareció el guardapelo de Hanayo.

Después de que las flamas negras desaparecieron, el guardapelo colgó de su cadena en las manos de Sui. Lentamente ella lo fue acercando a mí. Trate de retroceder al ver el guardapelo cerca de mí; me aterraba verlo ahora que sabía su verdadera función.

Sui me tomo del brazo. La vi directo a los ojos, sintiendo su pesada mirada en mí. Una vez más sus manos apretaron más su agarre contra mi piel y después, cuando menos lo pensé, ella llevo la cadena del guardapelo cerca de mi cuello y lo dejo caer contra mi pecho.

Al instante sentí como el frío metal del guardapelo quemaba mi piel, pero no era solo la ilusión por lo frío que era el metal sino que realmente sentía como quemaba vivamente mi pecho.

—No lo pierdas. Si lo haces juro que no te perdonare… —Dijo ella mientras retrocedía sin despegar su mirada de mí—. Todo terminara antes de lo que piensas, te prometo que seré amable por ser tu primer sacrificio… —Sui dejo salir una horrible risa—. Lo siento, quise decir, tu segundo sacrificio… —La risa de Sui se hizo más fuerte—. Eso quiere decir que no tengo que ser condescendiente contigo, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con tu cuerpo, hasta que grites de dolor… —La mano de Sui se acercó a mí—. Te haré gritar hasta que no puedas más. Deseo escucharlo, deseo poder verte sufrir; ver cómo te quejas más y más —Un escandaloso suspiro salió de sus labios—. No puedo esperar a que tu voz resuene con un horrible eco en todo el lugar, que tu dolor llegue a mis oídos, hasta que no te quede aliento con el cual gritar. Vamos, Elichi, ¿me dejaras escuchar cómo sufres? ¿Me dejaras escuchar la voz que usarías cuando estas al borde de la muerte? —De pronto una luz blanca salió de debajo de nosotras—. No puedo esperar más.

La luz blanca no pertenecía a una magia que hubiera visto antes, ni siquiera salía de las manos de Sui o de Kazami, sino que salía de las flores debajo de nosotras. Las enredaderas volvieron a crujir una vez más. Mi mirada se desvió de la locura mostrada en el rostro de Sui para ver debajo de mí, donde me encontré que a Nozomi la aprisionaban más rápido las enredaderas. Su cuerpo ya estaba casi envuelto por los tallos de las flores y ahora la levantaban lentamente en el aire; poniéndola frente a Sui y frente a mí, y no solo eso, ya que a Hanayo le pasaba exactamente lo mismo; ella se retorcía con fuerza e intentaba gritar; podía ver claramente como su garganta se dilataba buscando que una voz saliera de ella, pero no podía hacerlo. Las enredaderas subieron más por el cuerpo de ambas chicas y las envolvieron como si estuvieran en un capullo. Las luces blancas se alzaron y rodearon todo el lugar —como si fueran pequeñas luciérnagas—, hasta donde las flamas ambarinas de Kotori nos rodeaban. Las flores entonces adquirieron otro color, el color purpura de la magia de Nozomi y el dorado de la de Hanayo. Ambas luces brillaron con fuerza y yo, en ese momento, supe que el ritual de bruja estaba comenzando por fin.

El viento comenzó a bramar con fuerza y las luces blancas que había en el aire comenzaron a volar libremente en todas direcciones; combinadas con las luces doradas y purpuras de la magia de las dos brujas, se podía decir que era un espectáculo hermoso, pero yo no lo pensaba así, ya que sabía muy bien que ese era el ritual del que tanto escapaban las dos brujas y del que aún no tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaría después de que terminara. Solo sabía que la ambición de Sui terminaría con la vida de ambas brujas y con la mía propia. Ya no tenía tiempo de pensar en una forma de salvarlas, ya no sabía que más hacer; mi tiempo se había terminado.

Entonces el ardor que brotaba de la cadena dorada del guardapelo se hizo más fuerte. Era como si el guardapelo quisiera entrar dentro de mí; quemando y derritiendo mi piel, era aún dolor insoportable que no podía aguantar más. Apreté con fuerza los parpados y trate de soportar el dolor, mis rodillas se doblaron y pensé que caería al suelo, pero antes de eso, la mano de Sui me volvió a tomar.

—Pensé que eras fuerte —me dijo suavemente—. ¿Dónde quedo esa fortaleza que mostrabas? —Una tenue risita burlona salió de sus labios—. ¿Acaso era todo mentira? No me esperaba menos de ti; de una humana tan mediocre como tú.

Sui comenzó a retroceder y cuando lo hizo, las puntas de su cabello se fueron iluminando lentamente, como si adquirieran un nuevo color. El color dorado, parecido al de la magia de Hanayo, se mezclo con su cabello negro y después lo hizo el purpura perteneciente al color de Nozomi. Su cabello entero brillo intercalando el color dorado, el negro y el purpura. De pronto, la magia de los dedos de Sui apareció de nuevo, ahora con la magia de Nozomi; con un vivió color purpura mezclado con negro que me parecía horrible de ver, y que cuando su magia se convino con la de Hanayo sentí como mi corazón dio un brinco doloroso dentro de mí.

—¡Por fin! —Grito emocionada Sui con una voz muy aguda—. Por fin lo tengo… —Su voz en ese momento me pareció horrible de escuchar, realmente ahora sí que parecía completamente fuera de sí, ni siquiera llamarle loca bastaba con lo que veía frente a mí. Tenía un rostro de completa demencia y una sonrisa enorme que parecía irreal y horrible—. Ya falta poco para tenerte junto a mí… —Sentí su pesada mirada en mí; un escalofrío me heló por completo los hueso al sentirla—. Solo espera un poco más, mi amada Shirome. Tranquila, yo te traeré junto a mí.

Los fulgores blancos que nos rodeaban se hicieron más tenues. Mi corazón en ese momento latía desenfrenado, ya no sabía que más hacer. La magia que de las manos de Sui salía me dejaba aturdida y todo sonido a mi alrededor parecía haber desaparecido. Entonces en ese momento volví a escuchar dentro de mi cabeza la voz de Nozomi: «No te preocupes, yo te salvare». Pero ya no tenía esperanza de que eso se hiciera realidad al ver como Sui disfrutaba el hecho de haber logrado sus propósitos.

—N-Nozomi… —Murmure—. ¿Qué puedo hacer si yo no…?

—Ya no puedes hacer nada, Elichi… —La voz de Sui me saco de mis pensamientos. La mire incrédula y vi como su insana sonrisa se acrecentaba más y sus ojos se encendían de plateado por la magia que salía de ellos—. Es el final, ya no podrás hacer nada para evitar el destino que fue dispuesto para ustedes…

De la mano de Sui volvió a aparecer una flama negra. La magia de Sui se ilumino con un tenue brillo metálico. Entonces, de pronto, frente a mis ojos se materializo en la mano de Sui una daga muy bien conocida por mí. Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y con desesperación trataba de controlar mi apresurado corazón que ya golpeaba contra mi pecho intensamente. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar frenéticamente, y claramente pude sentir el frío metal de la daga que una vez me hirió en el mismo lugar. Mi mano se levantó temblorosa, lentamente, hacia mi garganta. Sentí dolor al recordar como Hanayo en el pasado hizo un corte que casi acaba con mi vida.

Sui tomo la daga del mango, firmemente, con la flama negra aun engullendo la parte del filo. La sonrisa en Sui me pareció que se hacía más grande. Cada respiración que salía de mi boca me quemaba la piel.

Sin despegar la mirada de mí, Sui se fue acercando, paso a paso, haciendo crujir con cada paso las flores debajo de ella, haciendo que la daga en sus manos se moviera de un lado a otro, como si se tratara de burlar de mí; de mi aparente fin. Cuando tuve a Sui de frente, cuando tan solo unos centímetros de distancia me separaban de su horrible rostro y de sus ojos que en todo momento me veían, comencé a temblar. Mi cuerpo se sintió extraño, no era un temblor normal, tenía miedo pero eso no era lo que predominaba en mí, sino que algo más extraño sentía recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Era como en estremecimiento ocasionado, no por los ojos de Sui, ni por su rostro cerca de mí, ni siquiera por la daga que empuñaba cerca de mi rostro, sino que era algo que no comprendía aun.

—¿Me pregunto cómo será tu sangre? —Dijo ella en un susurro. Su aliento me golpeo el rostro; lo sentía como si fueran navajas contra mi piel—. Dime una última cosa, Elichi… —La mano que no sostenía la daga se fue acercando a mí. Sentí su fría piel contra mi rostro y, aunque repudiaba a esa mujer como para pensar que su mano parecía irritarme la piel, realmente sentí un ardor cuando ella me tocó con sus fríos y rígidos dedos—. ¿Qué se siente que no puedas hacer nada para salvar a la persona que amas? —Mi mirada se ensancho al escuchar sus palabras y al instante, y sin siquiera titubear, conteste:

—Quien lo sabe mejor que tú… —Por primera vez me sentí confiada, por un segundo sentí que las cosas no terminarían como lo estaban a punto de hacer, pero esa confianza despareció cuando la daga subió peligrosamente hacia mi cuello.

—¿Es fría? ¿Te dolerá? —Sui deslizo el filo por mi garganta, pero no para hacerme daño, sino que solo pude sentir como la magia de Sui se mezclaba con el frío metal; haciéndome sentir una sensación extraña que me recordó cuando la daga perforo mi garganta en el pasado—. Estoy impaciente por terminar con todo. Será un placer que tú seas el nuevo recipiente para traer de vuelta a mi amada Shirome —Cerca de mí, y sin despegar la daga de mi cuello, Sui se acercó a mi mejilla con sutileza. Su voz se fue haciendo más suave y susurrante—. ¿Te gusta, Elichi…? ¿Te gusta cómo van a terminar las cosas? —Desvié la mirada ya que Sui dirigía lentamente su cabeza de nuevo frente a mí, haciendo que sus labios estuvieran a centímetros de los míos. Mire hacia otro lado y, cuando lo hice, me encontré de nuevo con la mirada de Nozomi que me veía con el ceño fruncido, aunque en ese momento no sabía si me veía a mí o a Sui, pero cuando me di cuenta, ella apretó con fuerza sus dientes y algunas arrugas aparecieron en su frente. Solo pude salir de ese trance cuando escuche de nuevo la risa burlona de Sui que, al parecer, también veía la reacción en Nozomi—. ¿Te molesta, cariño? —Los ojos de Sui brillaron con malicia y burla al ver como el cuerpo de Nozomi temblaba entre las enredaderas de las flores—. Podría acercarme más, podría hacerlas sufrir un poco… —Sus labios se volvieron a acercar a mí y, aunque esta vez trate de desviar la mirada otra vez, Sui puso la daga más cerca de mi cuello, sintiendo que con un pequeño movimiento el filo ya cortaba mi piel—. ¿A que sabrán los labios de esta estúpida humana? ¿Los has probado, Nozomi? —Un quejido salió desde el fondo de la garganta de Nozomi y sus ojos mostraban verdadera ira—. ¿Me pregunto si son tan dulces como los de tu madre? ¿O tan amargos como el sabor de la desesperación y el odio? Supongo que prefiero el amargo de sus labios… —Sentí como la respiración de Sui enfrió mis labios. Estaba muy cerca de mí y yo ya no aguantaba sentir como el filo de la daga perforaba mi piel y como los labios de la mujer que odiaba se intentaban unir a los míos.

Apreté con fuerza los labios, cerré los ojos y todo a mí alrededor desapareció de pronto. Solo esperaba que el aliento de Sui chocara contra mis labios, solo esperaba a que ella uniera por fin su desagradable rostro al mío, ya que no podía hacer nada más. Estaba tan frustrada en ese momento, ya no sabía qué hacer, pero no le daría a Sui la satisfacción de ver el pánico que sentía al tener sus labios tan cerca de mí.

—Aléjate… —Como si fuera un sonido de ultratumba salió la voz ronca e indescifrable de Nozomi—. No la toques, sino…

—¿Sino que? ¿Qué me harás? Ya no puedes hacer nada, Nozomi… Tu tiempo se acabó… —Sui por fin se separó de mi lado, haciéndome sentir un gran alivio—. Si yo quiero puedo… —Aunque ese alivio duro poco ya que de un momento a otro sentí ardor en mi mejilla y el sonido de la bofetada que me propino Sui resonó con eco dentro de mi cabeza—, puedo hacer esto y tú no podrías detenerme ni hacer nada para impedirlo… —Sui presiono con fuerza los puños y cuando quise retroceder al ver cómo me veía con regocijo y odio mesclado, ella me alcanzo dándome un golpe fuerte en mi rostro—. Lo vez, vez lo vulnerable que puede ser esta humana… —Mi rostro entero se entumeció y todo sonido a mi alrededor se difumino—. Es tan fácil… —El castigo aun no terminaba. Sui me tomo del cabello y me comenzó a jalar hacia ella. En mi garganta tenia ahogado un grito, pero no quería gritar, quería mantenerme firme y mostrar fortaleza frente a Sui; al menos debía de intentarlo—, es tan fácil hacerla sufrir. Es tan débil, tan estúpida como para poder defenderse por su cuenta. ¿Dime, Nozomi? ¿Acaso no lo pensaste ni una sola vez? ¿No pensaste que ella era una carga para ti? ¿Qué solo estaba contigo porque quería que la protegieras? —Nozomi frunció el ceño con más fuerza y yo, al ver como se dirigía a ella, me comencé a mover desesperada tratando de que Sui me soltara del cabello—. ¡Contesta maldita sea! —Bramo ella con furia—. Se lo que piensas, claro que lo sé, sé que siempre pensaste lo difícil que era protegerla y lo inútil que era cada que la tenías cerca de ti —Con una risa llena de locura, Sui me aventó al suelo y, al caer contra la fría tierra, esta vez un ligero gemido de dolor logro salir de mi boca—. Pues ahora ya no tiene quien la proteja, ni tú, Nozomi, ni nadie podrá cambiar el hecho de que esta inútil humana morirá de la forma más mediocre que puede.

La flama en la daga que sostenía Sui se hizo más grande. Sus ojos mostraban verdadera locura mientras se iluminaban con fulgores mágicos de todos los colores de las brujas a las que les había arrebatado la magia. Un hilo de luz comenzó a aparecer en sus ojos; era como si de ellos salieran lágrimas de luz que se precipitaban hacia la tierra, donde las flores brillaban del mismo color que caían a ellas. Me intente levantar del suelo pero cuando lo intente, sentí como Sui me golpeaba con sus pierna haciendo que no tuviere posibilidad de levantarme. Un grito se ahogó en mi garganta. Ya no soportaba más dolor, ya no aguantaba más, estaba llegando a mi límite.

—¡Déjala por favor! —Grito Nozomi y, cuando lo hizo, mi corazón se volvió a acelerar, ya que por primera vez en todo el tiempo que nos encontrábamos ahí, ella mostraba una emoción sincera en su rostro. Lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y su rostro mostraba dolor y congoja. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, pero ya no era por enojo, y estaba segura que el sentimiento que trasmitía en ese momento era de frustración y desesperación—. Ya no le hagas más daño.

—Debiste de haberlo dicho antes —Sui no despegaba su mirada de mí. Con dificultad me trataba de levantar de nuevo—. ¿Por qué no hablaste cuando debías? Te has mostrado tan fría con ella en todo este tiempo que solo pensé que te estabas resignando. Dime, Nozomi, ¿realmente quieres proteger a esta chica, o solo la estás haciendo sufrir con tu indiferencia?

—Yo nunca…

—Ella nunca me hará sufrir por eso… —Mi voz salió entrecortada y entre una fuerte tos. Todo mi cuerpo dolió cuando intente seguir hablando—. Te lo dije…

—¿Decirme que? —Sui me miro atenta. Su rostro cambio, parecía un poco desconcertada por volverme a escuchar hablar a pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba.

—No soy como tú… —Dije. Sui ensancho incrédula su mirada y la mano con que sostenía la daga comenzó a temblar—. Nunca me podría enojar con Nozomi por no ser sincera conmigo… —A pesar del dolor en mi cuerpo, conseguí dibujar una fugaz sonrisa en mis labios—. A veces tengo miedo de que ella sea fría conmigo… —Las ganas de llorar me ganaron esta vez. Sentía como mi voz se quebraba y las frías lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi pecho—. A veces siento que no es sincera del todo, pero no la culpo ya que no llevo mucho tiempo de conocerla… —Comencé a sollozar con más fuerza y cada vez me costaba más hablar—. Pero, a pesar de la personalidad que tenga Nozomi, a pesar de que me lastime y que yo la lastime a ella, yo estoy segura de una sola cosa que se sobrepone a todo lo malo… —Con una amargo sollozo y mirando a Sui fijamente, exprese lo que desde el fondo de mi corazón sentía y lo que pensé que sería lo último que dijera—: Yo amo a Nozomi como no tienes idea. La amo porque ella me mostró este sentimiento que era nuevo para mí. A pesar de que muera, yo la seguiré amando por toda la eternidad… —Mire a Nozomi, viendo como las lágrimas salían con desesperación de sus ojos y como me miraba atónita—. Te amo, Nozomi, te amo desde que éramos niñas. Tú me enseñaste algo que yo no sabía que tenía…—me mordí el labio inferior para controlar mis sollozos—, me enseñaste a ser feliz a pesar de todo lo malo que nos pasó.

Entre gemidos silenciosos que salían de mi boca, entre el denso silencio que solo era corrompido por el sonido del viento bramar, en ese momento, al ver como lloraba Nozomi, me sentí tan miserable y triste como nunca lo había hecho. Su mirada brillaba con la luz de sus lágrimas y de la luna plateada. Sus labios estaban empapados y el color rosa de ellos parecía mágico e irreal, al igual que su piel mezclada con el brillo de sentimientos sinceros que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me mostraba. Sus ojos brillaban con aquel lejano sentimiento que compartimos en su cabaña, cuando declare mi amor por ella; cuando me rechazo; ese momento en que sentí sus labios cerca de los míos; compartiendo lo que sentía por ella. Tenía miedo de que eso por fin terminara.

Apreté los ojos y deje salir toda mi pena. Sin contenerme comencé a llorar desesperada solo esperando mi inminente final. Ya no tenía esperanzas, todo se había terminado para mí.

Y, como lo pensaba, todo la muestra de cariño que le exprese a Nozomi, solo había servido para que la autosatisfacción de Sui aumentara, ya que la horrible sonrisa en su rostro permanecería. Pero esta vez me dio verdadero terror verla a los ojos, ya no podía soportar más que se burlara de mí, y más cuando había dicho lo que en mi corazón habitaba.

Sin decir nada, ella se acercó a mí. Me intente levantar de la tierra una vez más, y esta vez Sui no me lo impidió, ya que con su mirada seguía cada acción que hacía. Ella estaba frente a mí, pero no decía nada, solo me vía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como si hubiera por fin logrado todo lo que deseaba. La daga engullida en magia se volvió a levantar peligrosamente y de nuevo la sentí contra mi piel; en mi cuello donde el filo por fin reabrió aquella vieja herida hecha por Hanayo. Esta vez sí grite, grite con una voz desgarradora que incluso se confundía con el sonido del fuerte viento. Comencé a llorar más desesperada; realmente tenía miedo de morir. Lo único que me mantenía de pie era el sonido de los sollozos de Nozomi, y no solo de ella, ya que ahora escuchaba los lamentos de las demás chicas.

La magia que desbordaba en los ojos de Sui desprendió más luz. Su cabello también se pigmento de los colores de las dos jóvenes brujas. Entonces el lugar comenzó a cambiar cuando sentí como la cálida sangre recorría alrededor de mi cuello. Las flamas ambarinas que había creado Kotori comenzaron a lanzar chispas, chispas que iluminaron todo el lugar.

Sui bajo la daga más abajo, hacia mis piernas; ya sabía lo que seguía, ella terminaría con todo. Las flamas de Kotori crecieron y, cuando sentí que el hilo de sangre que recorría mi garganta bajaba por mi pecho, estas comenzaron a resplandecer más con una luz cambiante entre el rojo y el ámbar.

Sui llevo el cuchillo a mis piernas y corto de nuevo, en el mismo lugar en el que lo había hecho Hanayo. Volví a gritar y, cuando lo hice, mi corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza en mi pecho. Era un dolor incontrolable el que sentía dentro de mí, sentía como un insano calor me entumecía todo el cuerpo, la piel, no sentía mis extremidades, ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía plantada frente a Sui si ya no sentía nada de mi cuerpo; solo el latir desesperado de mi corazón.

Aturdida mire hacia abajo, viendo como la sangre salía de los cortes de mis piernas y gota a gota caía a las flores debajo de mí, manchándolas con un repugnante color que, combinado con las luces de Nozomi, era incluso aterrador de ver para mí.

—Este es el final —Murmuro Sui. La volví a mirar y vi como por fin, después de tanto tiempo, su sonrisa desaparecía y se mordía con fuerza los labios—. No lo voy a negar… —Sui frunció los labios y sus últimas palabras resonaron fuertes en mi cabeza—. Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada —Los ojos de Sui volvieron aparecer y, de ellos corría sangre carmesí que manchaba toda su piel—, aun así, te puedo decir que el amor que sentíamos era verdadero…

La daga se aproximó peligrosa y súbitamente hacia mí y sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir. Baje la mirada viendo como Sui sostenida con sus manos temblorosas el mango de la daga y como traspasaba mi abdomen con ella, haciendo que la magia negra que la engullía se comenzara a apagar dentro de mi cuerpo.

Si así era mi muerte, al menos tenía que ver lo que más amaba, aquellos ojos esmeralda que adoraba y que no me cansaba de ver, aquellos ojos esmeralda que me mostraban un sentimiento único, aquellos ojos esmeralda que me enseñaron tanto con tan solo verlos, aquellos ojos esmeralda que… en un momento así me mostraban verdadero amor.

Mi visión se comenzó a difuminar, pero de pronto pude ver como las luces de Kotori adquirían un color completamente escarlata; un color brillante y difícil de ver. Los ojos de Sui comenzaron a brillar más y se iluminaron del mismo color que las flamas. Entonces comencé a sentir mi cuerpo pesado y caliente; como si me engulleran esas flamas que veía a la lejanía. Los lamentos de las chicas se hicieron más fuertes en mis oídos y no eran los únicos ya que los lamentos de la gente del bosque me calaron fuerte en los oídos y perforaron mi cabeza. Sin poder soportar más eso, apreté los parpados, creando a mí alrededor una profunda obscuridad. Sentí como mi cuerpo sucumbió a la debilidad y caí a la fría tierra, sintiendo de cerca las caricias de los pétalos de las flores y oliendo el aroma dulce que desprendían.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Bueno ¿Qué piensas que pase a continuación? Ya nos quedamos sin protagonista. ¿Nozomi conseguirá salvar a las demás? ¿Cómo lo hará? O Sui se saldrá con la suya y en el próximo capitulo saldrá Shirome... nadie lo sabe... Déjenme su opinión en las Reviews.

Lamento realmente mucho la demora, y no solo con esta, sino que también con mis demás historias, es solo que estoy pasando por un etapa diferente que me consume mucho tiempo, y apenas es la primera semana, no me quiero imaginar mas adelante. Así que de una vez aviso que las historias se subirán lentamente, pero se subirán, no dejare de escribir, y ya en encontrare la forma de organizar mis tiempos. Primero que nada quiero terminar con esta historia que se alargo mas de lo esperado, pero que aun as me sigue gustando.

Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo pasado y por el apoyo que me dan; lamento la demora de nuevo y espero que sigan disfrutando de Hechizo.

 **SilentDrago:** Gracias por seguir con la historia y, pasando a la review, tienes razón, yo tampoco apruebo lo que hace Sui, pero parece que es demasiado cínica para aceptar que lo que hizo fue completamente su culpa. Esa mujer esta perdida en su propia mente, creyendo que todo va bien pero... Quizás sea algo cliché el final, sí, yo digo que si, y pues Eli ya no se desmayo, eso es lo bueno, ¿verdad? Un saludo y gracias por la Review.

 **Rebe13:** Y perdóname aun más por todo lo que tuviste que esperar para leer este capitulo,. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia, y si, Sui parece muy mala, pero estoy seguro que tiene sus razones dentro de su cabeza; aunque ya se esclareció como piensa en realidad. Gracias por tu Review y espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **Robin Schultz:** jajaja, me encanto la descripción de Sui; si es cínica y déspota, y esta increíblemente enferma de locura; quizás tenga un final trágico, quizás Nozomi lo resuelva todo, aun no se sabe como terminara Sui después de todo lo que hizo. ¡Tú cadena por fin funciono! Eli ya no se quedo inconsciente, eso es bueno para todos. Y también voto por la idea de la boda ahora mas que nunca, se merecen la felicidad eterna esas dos. Bueno, la vida de Eli no ha sido tan mal, quiero decir, a pesar de todo lo malo que le paso, aun tiene deseos de luchar por lo que ama, aunqu bueno, ahora todo por fin termino. Gracias por tu Review y espero sigas disfrutando la historia.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus adorables Reviews, las cuales me dan ánimos para escribir (y lo digo en serio ya que esta semana una personita llamada Jaidysita, me dejo varios Reviews en mis demás historias en un momento donde no sabia si continuaría escribiendo o lo dejaría por la paz para concentrarme en mis estudios ¡realmente se los agradezco encarecidamente!


	29. XXIX: Promesa

Hola, Hola!

Después de mucho tiempo regresa por fin esta historia, por fin regresa Hechizo con sus últimos capítulos. Por fin se acabara el viaje de Eli y Nozomi rumbo a un destino interrumpido, un destino que pondrá a prueba sus sentimientos por la otra.

En el capitulo anterior: Revelando frente a ella el secreto del vinculo del corazón, el cual no es otra cosa que un vinculo espiritual que se lleva a cabo con una persona afín, Sui busca a como de lugar realizar vinculo de sangre con Eli fungiendo la función de sacrificio, como en el pasado ya había sido su destino. Para eso, Sui se hace valer de la magia mas poderosa de todas: la magia de la bruja protectora, que ahora, gracias al vinculo del corazón y utilizando el destino de la bruja de la luna y del sol, ahora reside dentro de su cuerpo; haciendo así que logre sus cometidos y sacrifique e Eli sin ningún resentimiento. Al final, el sacrificio de Eli es inevitable y muere viendo a los ojos a su amada bruja, a su Nozomi, que sostiene firmemente su flor azul con sus dos manos.

Espero que disfruten el capitulo, ahora si que si, penúltimo. Es curioso la condición que puse en el capitulo pasado, ya que mis musas si se separaron :(

* * *

 **Promesa**

* * *

Las luces de las farolas iluminaban tenuemente mi camino de vuelta a casa. La noche se cernía obscura sobre mí y solo la luz de la luna se reflejaba en los charcos de agua que había dejado la lluvia.

Una ligera brizna me mojaba el rostro, la sentía como si fueran navajas traspasando mi piel. Sentía que me quemaban, que me irritaban; incluso llegue a pensar que me hacían sangrar, pero eso era imposible; simplemente es ridículo pensar en eso.

Tenía que llegar rápido a mi departamento; se estaba haciendo muy noche y los únicos pasos que resonaban en la solitaria calle eran los míos, no haba nadie a mi alrededor, ni siquiera cuando salí de la oficina había alguien más, era como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a todo el mundo y ahora solo yo deambulara por las solitarias calles de regreso a casa.

Camine lentamente, ya solo me faltaba poco para llegar a casa; solo me faltaba pasar a lado de aquel obscuro bosque que tanto terror me daba.

Lenta y con precaución camine hacia ese lugar. Por alguna razón no podía quitar mi mirada del él; de aquel bosque que me hacía estremecer. Pronto, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, era cómo si el viento que provenía de él traspasara mi ser, haciendo que el temor dentro de mí aumentara.

«¿Qué era? ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? ¿Por qué de repente tengo tanto miedo y pavor a la obscuridad que rodea el bosque?»

Trataba de desviar la mirada de aquella oscuridad. Mire hacia la única luz que ahora iluminaba mi camino: a la luz plateada de la luna que brillaba con fuerza por la calle. Al principio no pensé que hubiera nada extraño en ella, pero la luna brillaba más que nunca con luces que parecían irreales. Entonces, una extraña luz exploto en el cielo: una luz de color carmesí que ilumino un poco la obscuridad.

Mire asombrada la luz escarlata que se difuminaba con la plateada luna, era extraña, irreal, mágica, nunca… había visto algo igual. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí, robándome el aliento; sentía como presionaba dentro de mi pecho, como si quisiera escapar de mi cuerpo. Me dolía, me dolía mucho, el dolor de mi corazón era insoportable. Tenía miedo. Estaba sola en esa calle y mi corazón me oprimía entera al ver como la luz de color escarlata se acercaba más y más hacia el bosque.

De pronto, una extraña luz ilumino las copas de los arboles: una luz de color zafiro. Sin quererlo realmente, me acerque un paso hacia el borde del bosque; no quería entra ahí pero mis pies no obedecían ordenes, era como si se movieran solos.

Sin oportunidad de escapar, sin oportunidad de poder huir, me adentre hacia el bosque, el cual no estaba del todo obscuro gracias a la luz zafiro que iluminaba mi camino.

Las copas de los árboles se estremecían con el fuerte viento que las golpeaba, haciendo que el silbido de la brisa hiciera eco dentro del bosque. Mientras más caminaba más latía mi corazón. No sabía porque seguía de pie, caminando hacia la luz zafiro, si mi corazón me presionaba tan fuerte el pecho que pensé que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

El crujir de mis pasos contra la tierra húmeda resonaba en todo el lugar, y el bramido enfurecido del viento se hacía más constante y abrasivo.

La luz se intensifico de pronto, dejándome cegada por la luminosidad que me rodeaba. De pronto, escuche voces susurrantes apoderarse del ambiente; susurros extraños y que hacían eco en el lugar.

Mire desesperada hacia todos lados, buscando las voces que me llamaban; que me incitaban a buscarlas, pero no había nada a mi alrededor, solo habían arboles; arboles tan altos que me impedían la vista hacia el exterior. Las voces eran más frecuentes, sonaban espectrales, frías, pero por alguna razón, me sentía a gusto rodeada de sus sonidos. Era extraño, ya que temblaba de miedo cuando las frías palabras resonaban, pero podía soportarlas. Me envolvían en un sentimiento de nostalgia; cómo si no fuera la primera vez que las escuchara.

«Encuéntrala». Las voces se hacían más constantes y yo estaba cada vez más desesperada por encontrarlas. ¿De dónde venían? ¿Por qué me llamaban? ¿Por qué me sentía tan… sola? «Dale un hogar». De pronto, sentí que mis ojos se empapaban, pero no era la humedad de la fría brizna de la lluvia que caía desde las hojas de los árboles, era por… «No la apartes de tu lado» las lágrimas que bajan desesperadas por mis mejillas y me mojaban el rostro entero. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? «Cuídala». Desesperada, me enjuagaba una y otra vez las lágrimas, pero estas no dejaban de salir. «Quédate con ella».

Mire hacia dentro del bosque, donde la luz zafiro volvía a aparecer en medio de toda la obscuridad. «Hazla feliz». Mi corazón golpeo violentamente mi cuerpo, era como si algo hubiera entrado en él; algo cálido que pronto comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, como si fuera electricidad. «Mantenla siempre contigo». Me provocaba escalofríos, pero definitivamente la sensación que me causaba en la piel era algo sorprendente e inigualable; en ese momento me sentía bien.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia la luz zafiro que se hacía más intensa con cada paso que daba. Frente a mí, algunos rayos plateados de luz de luna pasaban entre las copas de los árboles, guiándome hacia un lugar mágico y que me llenaba de incertidumbre y nostalgia. Sabía que lugar era ese, no era la primera vez que lo veía; era el mismo claro de luna en el que todo comenzó .

Los rayos de luna se hicieron más intensos y se mezclaron con el azul zafiro que venía desde la gran roca que estaba en medio del claro. La luz pronto perdió luminiscencia revelando a una pequeña flor que se encontraba encima de la roca. Sus cinco pétalos danzaban con la fría brisa que la acariciaba y la luz zafiro brotaba desde cada uno de ellos.

Comencé a caminar hacia ella. Mi corazón latía desesperado por cada paso que daba hacía la flor; hacía mi flor. De pronto, las voces que antes había escuchado volvieron a resonar en el ambiente, como si fuera una grabación proveniente de la flor. Extendí mi mano, intentando alcanzarla, pero justo cuando estaba a tan solo centímetros de tomarla, de sentir de nuevo la cálida sensación que desprendía, una luz esmeralda y zafiro me deslumbró…

Apreté con fuerza los parpados y oculte la mirada. La luz incluso trasladaba mis parpados y me hacía ver todo con un abrasivo color rojo. Con dificultad, intente abrir de nuevo los ojos. Cuando lo logré, la intensa luz me cegó de nuevo, pero yo quería hacer un esfuerzo por ver de dónde venía tan majestuosa luz, de donde venía esa misteriosa luz que me dejaba confundida y aturdida, y la que en el pasado me colmaba por dentro y llenaba mi cuerpo entero.

La brisa fría que me azotaba se convirtió en un cálido viento. Mi cuerpo entero entro en calor; cobijandome en esa sensación placida que me adormecía.

Intentando de nuevo ver lo que frente a mí me ocultaba la destellante luz, hice un nuevo intento para saber lo que había a mi alrededor. Mi visión se adecuo a la intensa luz y, cuando menos lo espere, esta desapareció entre resplandores mágicos que tomaron posesión del pequeño claro de luna en el que me encontraba.

Al instante, cuando la luz desapareció, sentí como mis ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa al ver frente a mi algo que no esperaba encontrar, o mejor dicho, a alguien.

Su cabello voló libremente con la cálida brisa que había en el lugar; cada hebra de su cabello flotaba plácidamente siendo llevada por el viento; era hipnotizante, ver ese hermoso cabello color purpura era hipnotizante, podría verlo durante toda mi vida sin siquiera aburrirme.

Ella estaba de espaldas, pero su cuerpo se mecía de un lado a otro, esperando pacientemente sobre la roca frente a mí. Involuntariamente comencé a caminar hacia ella; extendiendo mi mano y tratando de alcanzarla. Justo cuando estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de tocarla, un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si fuera una terrible pulsación, hizo que retrocediera, pero no solo era eso, ya que una imagen tomo posesión de mis pensamientos como un flashazo del pasado; un flashazo que me mostraba la misma escena que estaba presenciando ahora mismo solo que de diferente manera. En mi visión, que duro tan solo un par de segundos, pude ver a la misma chica postrada a mis pies, con sangre saliendo de todo su cuerpo y su cabello brillante perdiendo el hermoso brillo purpura que lo caracterizaba.

Retrocedí asustada. Mire detenidamente a la chica la cual no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero yo tenía que hacerle saber que estaba ahí, tenía que llamar su atención de cualquier forma; pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía siquiera como se llamaba; aunque muy en el fondo estoy segura que lo sabía.

Abrí mis labios para intentar hablar, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo un ligero quejido logro hacer eco en el claro. A pesar de eso, ese silencioso sonido fue suficiente como para llamar la atención de la chica que estaba frente a mí.

Ella volteo lentamente, haciendo que su cabello flotara mientras se daba la vuelta hacia mí; dándome la oportunidad de verla a los ojos. Entonces mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con más intensidad, mi mirada se ensancho en sorpresa y mis respiraciones salieron frenéticas de mi boca. En ese momento tenía unas intensas ganas de gritar, tenía unas intensas ganas de llorar, tenía unas intensas ganas de acercarme a ella y envolverla con mis brazos, pero no sabía porque; nos sabia porque las lágrimas ya bajaban desesperadas de mis ojos, ni porque mi corazón latía tan desesperado, ni porque las respiraciones me robaban el aliento; no sabía porque al ver tan hermosos ojos mi cuerpo se descontrolo por completo.

La chica entonces me esbozó una sonrisa; una bella sonrisa que le ilumino el rostro, una sonrisa en la que se podía percibir sinceridad y confianza mientras que sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con más intensidad. Entonces sus labios se separaron y con una voz clara comenzó a hablar:

—Elichi… —Con el solo hecho de decir mi nombre sentí como mi cuerpo tirito de impaciencia. Al escuchar la forma tan única de decir mi nombre no pude hacer otra cosa que sucumbir y caer a la fría tierra—. ¿Estás bien…?

—Q-Quien… —La mire detenidamente, la sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro no desaparecía—. ¿Cómo es que tú sabes…? —Pero antes de terminar de preguntar, un nuevo flashazo, seguido de un fuerte dolor punzante, me presiono la cabeza y me deslumbro.

De pronto, cientos de imágenes llenaron mi cabeza; imágenes las cuales poco a poco veía y me llenaban de nostalgia, de incertidumbre, de angustia y desesperación, de miedo y dolor. Imágenes fantasiosas de un viaje que emprendí con esa misma chica. Imágenes de magia y amor. Imágenes que siempre me llevaban a la misma; a la imagen de sus hermosos ojos y su amable sonrisa; a los ojos y a la amplia sonrisa de…

—Nozomi —mi voz salió entre un sollozo, y, sin posibilidades de aguantar más, las ganas de llorar me ganaron.

Con ímpetu comencé a llorar. El sonido de mis sollozos reinaron con fuerza en todo el lugar; sollozos que me destrozaban el alma y que no podía contener por más que quisiera, sollozos que ya no se detenían; era como si por mucho tiempo los estuviera guardando.

—Está bien, Elichi… —Su voz rompió entonces el escándalo que resonaba con mis sollozos.

Levente la mirada. Ella estaba más cerca de mí, estaba a un lado mío, con sus ojos cerrados y acercándose lentamente; entonces, sin esperármelo; sus brazos se acercaron hacia mí y me envolvieron entera.

—Ya está bien —Sentí como su cuerpo tembló contra el mío; sus manos parecían esforzarse mucho por no soltarme y alejarme de su lado—. Está bien… —Sus manos escalaron por mi espalda, y de manera un tanto maternal, me comenzó a acariciar suavemente, haciendo que mis lamentos se tranquilizaran; haciendo que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza de la que ya lo hacía.

Atónita, disfrute la sensación cálida que me trasmitía su cuerpo. Temblorosa e indecisa envolví su cuerpo y la atraje más hacia mí; presionando su espalda como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Descanse mi cabeza en su hombro; las lágrimas mojaron sus blancas mejillas y mi corazón golpeaba fuerte con el de ella. Ella también estaba temblando. Su corazón latía también desenfrenado, ¿pero, porqué lo hacía? ¿Por qué ahora estábamos ahí? ¿Por qué Nozomi estaba frente a mí? Tan tranquila como si…

—¿Como si todo lo anterior no hubiera pasado? —mi mirada se ensancho al escuchar sus palabras. Despacio me aparté de su lado, intentando volver a verla a los ojos—. Eso es lo que querías decir, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes? Nozomi… —Me acerque desesperada a ella y la abrase con más fuerza—. ¿Cómo es que llegamos a este lugar? ¿Acaso todo lo anterior fue…?

—No, no fue un sueño.

—¡¿Entonces cómo es que yo…?! —presione mis puños contra su ropa; esa hermosa ropa de bruja negra llena de estrellas—. ¿Cómo es que yo sigo aquí…? Si es verdad que no es un sueño, ¿entonces cómo es que ahora estas junto a mí?

—No es del todo cierto… —Apreté los dientes, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir de nuevo desde el fondo de mi ser—, no es del todo cierto que este sea un sueño… ¿Ya recuerdas todo? ¿Recobraste tu conciencia y tus recuerdos?

—¿Recuerdos? —Me separe de ella y la mire directo a los ojos; a pesar de que yo estaba desesperada, ella aún se mostraba muy tranquila—. No entiendo nada de esto Nozomi. ¿Acaso yo estoy…?

—¿Muerta…? —solo pude ver como sus amplios labios se movían diciendo la palabra que yo tanto temía. Solo pude ver sus labios rosados moverse lentamente haciendo que mi corazón explotara en ese momento.

—¿E-Estoy muerta entonces?

—No… —De pronto, sentí como su mano soltó su agarre y subió lentamente, acariciándome la espalda, subiendo por mi cuello y rozando con suavidad una de mis mejillas. La dulce sensación del tacto de Nozomi me tranquilizó, pero aún me sentía angustiada—. La muerte solo es un sueño eterno y, como dije, este no lo es… No estás muerta, de eso puedes estar segura…

—¿Qué es este lugar entonces? No puedes decir que no estoy muerta cuando Sui… —¿Sui? Ahora lo recordaba, ahora recordaba que lugar era ese…

Nozomi me aparto un poco de su lado. Su rostro estaba a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros del mío. De cerca, pude ver como sus labios temblaban; temblaban tanto como lo hacía mi propio cuerpo.

—Este lugar es el mundo dentro de tus pensamientos… —la miré asombrada. Pensé que se estaba burlando de mí, pero en su rostro no había ni pisca de ironía. Lo único que podía notar en ella era temor; viendo sus ojos más de cerca podía estar segura de que denotaban un sentimiento de angustia.

—Pero si es el mundo de mis pensamientos… ¿Por qué estas tu aquí? ¿Por qué puedo escucharte? ¿Por qué me contestas? Si es el mundo de mis pensamientos, ¿por qué puedo sentirte?

—Eso es porque…

Un resplandor azul hizo que Nozomi se callara. Al mismo tiempo, miramos al mismo lugar: hacia el fulgor mágico que había silenciado repentinamente a Nozomi; al destello de mi flor que reaparecía de nuevo encima de la gran roca. Pero esta era diferente, porque con su tallo rodeaba la piedra donde estaba Nozomi y escalaba como si quisiera unirnos a ambas.

—Estos no son solo tus recuerdos Elichi… —su mirada decayó y miro detenidamente a los tallos de mi flor que escalaban por la fría roca—. Estos son los recuerdos de tu flor, los recuerdos de…

—¿Recuerdos?

—Los recuerdos de tu propio corazón.

En ese momento mi cuerpo se paralizó, no podía sentir sensación alguna en él, era como si me hubiera quedado petrificada al escuchar las palabras de Nozomi. Entonces su mirada se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, dejándome apreciar como de sus cristalinos ojos brotaban lágrimas que empapaban todo su rostro.

—Pero, aun así, eso no quiere decir que esté viva… —No podía verla llorar, no podía ver a la persona que amaba llorar por mí; tenía miedo de seguir haciéndolo.

—¿Tú me la diste, cierto?

—¿Darte?

—Me entregaste tu flor cuando yo te la pedí, y con ella, todos los sentimientos que guardabas por mí —Una sonrisa sincera ilumino su rostro y de sus ojos bajaron más lágrimas—. Yo la correspondí —su voz sonaba aguda y suplicante—, tome tu flor y con ella acepte lo que sentías por mí… Yo también… ¡Yo también Elichi!

Baje la mirada, viendo como las manos de Nozomi temblaban entre las enredaderas de mi flor que escalaban por sus piernas y las mías; envolviéndonos y haciendo que nos acercáramos más. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Nozomi contra mi piel. Ya no trasmitía esa calidez que me reconfortaba; estaba fría.

— _El vínculo del alma…—_ Rápidamente volví mi mirada hacia ella cuando escuche su voz; no esperaba para nada que dijera eso—. _El vínculo del alma_ es lo que te mantiene con vida… ¿Acaso ya olvidaste esta sensación? —De pronto, Nozomi tomo firmemente mi mano. Su palma estaba ligeramente fría, pero me trasmitía confianza y seguridad; no quería que me soltara nunca, y menos al verla llorar de esa forma—. No estas muerta Elichi, nunca lo estuviste, porque yo…

—¡Pero Sui! Ella… —Replique desesperada—, ella me asesino para hacer el vínculo de sangre, y con ello tu madre regresaría…

—Nunca lo hizo porque no hubo sacrificio alguno. Eso es porque yo… —Los ojos de Nozomi se ocultaron detrás de sus parpados y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos; presionándolos al punto de que yo no podía soltarme de ella; ni siquiera esa idea pasaba por mi cabeza. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y sincera y una risa salió de pronto de entre sus labios; sin embargo, sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos—. Un fuerte vínculo es lo que une a dos almas afines; un fuerte vínculo que le otorga poder a la persona que uno ama; ese es el _vínculo del corazón_ , y para eso se necesita un objeto que una a las dos almas… —Debajo de sus parpados volvieron a aparecer sus ojos; con un brillo mágico impregnado en ellos—. Eli, tu flor te salvo… —Sentí como mis ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

—Tú me salvaste… —Murmure asombrada, sin despegar mi mirada de la de Nozomi.

La joven bruja negaba desesperada, sus lágrimas y sollozos inundaron el pequeño claro de luna en el que nos encontrábamos.

—Yo no te salve… —Dijo con amargura—. Tú fuiste la que te salvaste al entregarme tus sentimientos, al hacer que este vínculo que mantengo contigo nunca se rompiera a pesar de todo lo que pasamos. No hubiera podido hacer el _vínculo del corazón_ si no fuera porque tú…

No podía despegar mi mirada de la de ella. Su sonrisa siempre permanecía en su rostro; su sonrisa sincera y hermosa que era más que mágica, que me trasmitía un sentimiento más puro que la sinceridad misma. De sus ojos aún brotaban lágrimas, pero ya no me parecía que fueran de tristeza, sino que percibía felicidad en ellas, Nozomi estaba llorando por mí, porque gracias a ella estaba viva.

Pasamos unos segundos viéndonos, sin decir nada. El frío viento silbaba entre las copas de los árboles; era el único sonido que se lograba escuchar. No quería romper ese reconfortante ambiente, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría ahora que Nozomi me había salvado; pero sabía que en cualquier momento…

—Tienes que regresar Elichi… —Ella diría esas palabras rompiendo así el ambiente y haciéndome volver de nuevo al mundo real; al mundo donde ella aun nos esperaba; al mundo donde todo el sufrimiento aún no terminaba—. Ya no puedes ser valiente Elichi, lo has sido hasta ahora solo para salvar a esta bruja inútil y mediocre —la voz de Nozomi temblaba—. Escúchame Elichi, cuando despiertes, cuando vuelvas al mundo donde esta esa mujer… —Su mirada se puso seria y las lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos—, no intentes pelear con ella. Lo que quiero es que huyas, que huyas a pesar de lo que ella te diga. Solo corre hacia el bosque y escapa…

—¡Nozomi! —Grité alterada—. Como podría yo hacer eso sin que yo trate de…

—¡No lo digas Elichi! —La fuerte voz llena de molestia de Nozomi me hizo retroceder y verla con temor—. Escúchame bien, tienes que escapar, olvidarte de todo lo que viviste esta noche…, olvidarte de mí y de todos los seres mágicos que conociste… —Nozomi acerco sus manos a mis mejillas, obligándome a verla a los ojos—. ¿Escuchaste? Tienes que huir tú sola, no puedes salvar a nadie, ni a Nicochi ni a Maki-chan, ni a Umi-chan ni a Honoka-chan… —un amargo sollozo salió desde el fondo de su garganta—. Tienes que dejarnos atrás. Sui solo está interesada en ti, y si logras escapar, ya nunca más te buscara… Te lo prometo.

—N-Nozomi, yo no puedo…

—¡Prométemelo Elichi! —Negué desesperada con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas salían de nuevo de mis ojos—. Promételo… —Las últimas palabras de Nozomi salieron en un hilo de voz.

—N-No puedo hacer eso, yo no…

—Promete que escaparás sola.

—No…

—Prométeme que te iras…

—No hagas esto Nozomi, yo no podría dejarte…

—¡Ya es tarde para mí! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

—Pero yo aún puedo…

—No puedes hacer nada… —Nozomi frunció el ceño con molestia—. Es verdad lo que decía Sui, es verdad que eres una carga muy pesada para mí… Pero no por eso dejare que mueras, porque tú eres muy importante para mí, es por eso que yo no podría verte morir; yo no lo aguantaría…

—¿Y crees que yo lo haría? ¿Crees que yo dejaría que te mataran sin antes intentar salvarte? Nozomi, yo no puedo abandonarte —entonces, las palabras susurradas de mi flor volvieron a mi cabeza, con un escándalo que colmo toda mi mente—. Yo te tengo que proteger, tengo que mantenerte cerca de mí… Aún no me rindo… No digas esas cosas tan frías. Yo no podría aguantar separarme de tu lado… Te amo, Nozomi, acaso aún no lo entiendes, acaso aún no entiendes lo que esa palabra significa —Nozomi no dijo nada, simplemente apretó con fuerza los parpados.

Pasaron un par de segundos donde un denso silencio nos envolvió enteras, pero entonces, justo cuando pretendía romperlo tratando de replicarle de nuevo a Nozomi, una luz purpura apareció frente a mí.

—Es hora de que despiertes… Escúchame Eli —su mano llena de magia me apunto—, tratare de mantener el vínculo del corazón contigo…, pero en ese tiempo…

—No vuelvas a decir que quieres que escape… —La luz purpura de sus manos brillo más, y sin decir nada me apunto directamente a mi cuerpo—. Lo intentare, intentare hasta lo imposible. Mantendré el vínculo del corazón contigo y te sal…

Sin dejar que terminara de hablar, Nozomi lanzo su magia hacia mí y de pronto una luz blanca me envolvió el cuerpo. La luz se mezcló de pronto con una vorágine de imágenes, era como si mis pensamientos se mezclaran en mi cabeza. Un remolino de colores me rodeo el cuerpo y de pronto…

Sentí la fría briza enrarecida con el olor a un dulce perfume de flores y un olor metálico perteneciente a la sangre. Estaba de vuelta en el mundo real.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. A decir verdad, tuve que cortarlo en esta parte ya que el capitulo final es super, super largo, son casi 14000 palabras, así que me toca un trabajo duro por corregir. ¿Qué pasara ahora con Eli? Esas dos no dejan de estar en desacuerdo en un punto, pero creo que, ya que ambas no quieren ver sufrir más a la otra, continúan siendo tercas y rechazan constantemente sus sentimientos. Esto lo recalco porque, a mí parecer, su relación esta increíblemente bien llevada ya que, en el amor, no todo son cosas felices, a veces se necesita sobrepasar muchas dificultades para conseguir un poco de ese afecto que solo puede brindarte el ser amado. En este caso, el amor es un arma de doble filo, supongo.

PD: Realmente tenia pensado hacer este capitulo como la parte como la parte de la película de Harry Potter y Las reliquias de la muerte 2;: no digo mas para no spoilearles nada.

Realmente me disculpo mucho con ustedes por no actualizar esta historia la cual ya solo le quedaba poco por terminar, es solo que, como ya saben, experimente un nueva etapa la cual no quiero remarcarles de nuevo. Sin embargo, por fin pude terminar de adecuarme en mi vida y por fin traeré el final de esta historia. Así que, esta es la semana de Hechizo, en la cual llagaremos al final de esta historia, que espero les haya gustado mucho. Es un poco triste despedirme así de Hechizo, pero le estoy muy, muy agradecido ya que me enseño mucho, al igual que todos lo que siguen la historia, gracias por su paciencia.

Si quieren seguir, la semana de Hechizo, en la cual estaré publicando curiosidades y respondiendo preguntas que ustedes quieran hacerme acerca de algo que no hayan entendido de la historia o alguna duda, no duden en seguirme en Facebook, lugar donde avisare cuando sale el siguiente y final capitulo. Tenia pensado el jueves, ya que el primer capitulo lo subí un jueves. (Biso47 Fiction)

Hace mucho no respondía Reviews, así que, aquí vamos...

 **Robin Schultz:** Oh, extrañaba mucho tu efusividad y tu amor hacía Sui y, solo por ser tú, te diré que si ya la amas, seguro que en el siguiente capitulo te querrás casar con ella. jaja me mato lo de Eli, por poco olvido que me gustaba dejarla inconsciente o medio muerta, en este episodio no fue así, así que tu milagro se cumplió *"entra el airesito de la rosa de Guadalupe jajaja"* En el siguiente capitulo le daremos felicidad a Eli y a Nozomi, a menos que Sui haga de las suyas, no lo se. Gracias por la paciencia con la historia y por el constante apoyo, te mando todas las buenas vibras y espero que estés muy bien.

 **SilentDrago:** Bueno, digamos que la forma de amor de Sui es diferente , su concepción y entendimiento quizás sea el correcto para ella, no por eso se le puede quitar merito a su amor... Eso diría si no pensara que esta loca y es muy descarada; aunque si que pienso que su amor era verdadero jajaja. Pobre Sui, Silent, tú quieres incinerarla ya en la hoguera jajaja. Esperemos que llegue el milagro que merecen las chicas, ya se merecen ser felices por el amor de Godoka. !Es más! ¿Quien escribe esta historia para demandarlo por maltrato Elichil? *"Entra el aire de la rosa de Guadalupe otra vez"*. Ya en serio, muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos Silent, y muchas gracias por tu paciencia, espero seguir leyendo tus historias y que te agrade este capitulo.

 **Rebe13:** Ya se, pobre Eli, parece que a todos los autores les gusta hacer sufrir a la rubia, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que solo es a mi? Como sea, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y lamento de nuevo la tardanza. Espero que continúes leyendo mi historia y te deseo un buen día. Y, solo por ser tú, también te daré airesito de la rosa de Guadalupe *"Entra por tercera vez el airesito"*

 **jaydisita.8709:** Me encanto tu Review, es decir, las palabras de Sui no solo fueron palabras al azar, sino que también tienen un gran significado que creo que me hiciste ver muy bien, es por eso que plasme más el amor de Eli y Nozomi en este capitulo de una forma mas amorosa... (Ya se, el amor es doloroso hasta cierto punto) A ti no te daré airesito de la rosa, sino que te daré un torando entero ya que, como dije en su momento, gracias a tu comentario me diste fuerza para no dejar esta historia, ya que estaba pensando seriamente en alejarme de escribir fics, muchísimas gracias. Espero que tengas muy buen Día y muchas gracias por todo. *"Entra el tornado de la rosa de Guadalupe ultra recargado deluxe 1800 4k"*

Ok , ya dejo mis payasadas...

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y por Sus adorables Reviews, las cuales son libres de dejar si quieren y yo las leeré con mucho entusiasmo.


	30. Final: Nozomi

Muy Buen Día. Espero que estén disfrutando este día o lo hayan disfrutado.

Estoy un poco melancólico ya que este, por fin, este es el capitulo final de Hechizo. Así que ya no les haré el rollo mas largo, simplemente disfruten el capitulo final. Y antes, que nada, muchisimas gracias a todas y todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta el final, muchas gracias por su apoyo y, sin más...

Disfruten el final de Hechizo: Recuerdos del corazón.

* * *

 **Nozomi**

 _Su inminente final esta aquí, el final de su encuentro, el final de su viaje_ …

* * *

Cuando abrí mis ojos, lo único que pude ver fue la luna que iluminaba todo el firmamento, sin embargo, esta tenía un color cambiado: un color carmesí tan intenso como el color de la sangre.

Los bramidos del viento y de los lamentos del bosque resonaban con claridad en mi cabeza, y el crepitar de las flamas que Kotori había creado se unía a todo el ruido que envolvía el ambiente.

Examine atenta a mí alrededor, viendo como las cosas parecían haber cambiado. Las flores que me rodeaban estaban apagadas, sin vida, y las flamas escarlatas las alumbraban tenuemente. A mi lado aún estaba Nozomi y Hanayo envueltas en un capullo de enredaderas, pero las flores que antes irradiaban magia, ahora estaban apagadas. Frente a mí, de rodillas, y con lágrimas saliendo desesperadas de sus ojos, estaba Sui, la mujer que me había tratado de asesinar.

Mi corazón latía pero aun no podía moverme, solo podía escuchar cada sonido que me rodeaba. No las escuchaba, no podía escuchar las voces de las demás chicas mágicas, pero las veía convulsionarse en sollozos, podía ver como las lágrimas mojaban las mejillas de las familiares tanto de Hanayo como las de Nozomi. Lloraban, pero no sabía porque lo hacían. No sabía si sus lágrimas eran por mí o porque algo terrible le había sucedido a sus amas. No lo sabía, y por cada segundo que pasaba, más desesperada estaba por averiguar la razón de sus desesperados lamentos

Sui veía cabizbaja a la tierra llena de flores quemadas. Su cabello negro como la noche danzaba con el fuerte viento que le golpeaba. En su mano aún tenía la daga con la que atravesó mi cuerpo; las gotas de sangre escarlata desaparecían lentamente cuando caía a la tierra debajo de ella. Su cuerpo entero era mecido por el viento, como si fuera simplemente un espectro que se dejaba llevar por la brisa. Apenas si podía ver como sus labios temblaban y se fruncían en ocasiones, como si quisiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las cual expresarse, pero en ese momento le costaba mucho hacerlo. Detrás de ella estaba Kazami, que a paso lento se trataba de acercar a ella, pero podía notar en su rostro un miedo que nunca había visto. Ella temblaba incluso más que Sui, mientras que poco a poco trataba de acercar su mano a su compañera. Pero no lo hacía; como dije, ese miedo que era perceptible en todo su rostro parecía ser la razón por la cual guardaba su distancia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no salió bien? —Por fin la voz de Sui resonó en todo el lugar, yo la escuche con un abrasivo eco que perforo mis tímpanos; era horrible, su voz en ese momento me causaba un gran malestar—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué tú…? —Sus plateados ojos resplandecieron con la luz de la luna carmesí

—Sui-sama, podemos volver a… —La mirada de Sui se levantó súbitamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, de odio hacia la persona que miraba; en este caso a mí.

—¡CÁLLATE! —Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció con el bramido de su voz—. Dime, ¿dónde está Shirome? ¿Dime porque no está aquí después de haber hecho el ritual? ¡¿DIME DONDE ESTA, KAZAMI?! ¡DIME QUE ELLA REGRESARA! —La voz de Sui se iba haciendo más potente, y su ceño se fruncía más por la furia que se reflejaba en su rostro—. ¿Porque ella no regreso junto a mí? ¡DIME DONDE ESTA SHIROME! —El bramido de la potente voz de Sui resonó con fuerza en todo el lugar, incluso los arboles del bosque crujieron cuando los aleteos de las aves a la lejanía se unieron a su eufórico grito.

Temerosa de la mirada de Sui, temerosa de que me viera de la manera en que lo hacía, trate desesperada de moverme, de sentir de nuevo una sensación en mi piel. Sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo entumecido y no me podía mover, pero tenía que hacer un intento, tenía que hacerlo porque la mirada de Sui me parecía peligrosa. La furia que mostraba ya no era una broma, ya no era un mero capricho para asustarme, era real. Ya que sus planes no fueron como ella lo esperaba, ella seguro haría todo por asesinarme antes de que pudiera recobrar la sensación en mi cuerpo.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESTAS MUERTA?! ¿Por qué sigues con vida? —Un gemido de angustia se quedó atorado en mi garganta al ver como los ojos de Sui se encendían de nuevo en aquella magia plateada, dorada y purpura—. ¿Por qué no estas muerta, maldita humana? Dime donde esta ella, dime porqué Shirome no está aquí; junto a mí. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Moví mis brazos y los levanté, como si no lo hubiera hecho en siglos. Por fin, después de tanto luchar, pude sentarme en la fría tierra; entre las flores de aspecto marchito que me rodeaban. Cuando me senté e hice un último esfuerzo para ver a Sui, sentí un gran dolor en mi abdomen, cerca de mi corazón, el cual escocia fuertemente en mi piel. Era doloroso, me ardía tanto en mi piel que pensé que me estaba consumiendo en llamas. Temblorosa dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar que me dolía, encontrándome que una tenue luz azul, parecida a la de mi flor, salía desde dentro de la profunda herida que había hecho Sui con la daga.

Era como si la herida fuera suturada con aquella luz azul que salía de mi herida, poco a poco se fue cerrando, hasta que por fin, después de un tiempo, quedo completamente curada; aunque la cicatriz de un color azulado permaneció y se quedó ahí.

Mire hacia todos lados: las cuatro familiares de bruja no parecían creer lo que pasaba frente a ellas. Vi a Nozomi y volvía sentir como mi corazón latía de nuevo dentro de mi pecho. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y su cabello estaba tenuemente iluminado de color purpura con un brillo azulado en él; perteneciente a mi flor.

—N-Nozomi… —Mi voz salió extraña, el dolor en mi garganta era insoportable y me impedía hablar bien. Trate de esbozar una sonrisa y, como contestación, pude ver como Nozomi dibujaba una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro.

«Recuérdalo Elichi, tienes que escapar, tienes que escapar antes de que ella…» Ni siquiera fue necesario que Nozomi moviera los labios para que yo pudiera escuchar su voz dentro de mí, era como si su alma estuviera en mi interior, y la sentía claramente porque se sentía cálida dentro de cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—Y-Yo no puedo Nozomi… No puedo dejarte… —Reproché en un susurro; aguantando un fuerte grito de impotencia que desde el fondo quería salir.

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! —Entonces, la embravecida voz de Sui me paralizo el cuerpo—. Deja de hablar sola, estúpida niña… —El tono ronco y fuerte de Sui daba verdadero terror, ya ni siquiera parecía la misma persona de antes…, incluso pensé que la Sui que tenía frente a mí era la verdadera—. Deja de hablar, no quiero seguir escuchándote. ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

El resonar del fuerte bramido de Sui hizo eco en todo lugar, llegando hasta lo más profundo del precipicio detrás de nosotras, e inundando todo el ambiente con un sentimiento atemorizante.

La voz de Sui me dejo aturdida. Apreté con fuerza los parpados y libere un quejido, realmente me dolía cada sonido que de la boca de Sui salía.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para sobrevivir…? —Preguntó con una voz que fingía tranquilidad—. ¿Por qué no está muerta? ¿Por qué solo Shirome sigue muerta? ¿Por qué no desapareces de una ¡MALDITA VEZ?! —Una tenue risa salió de sus labios—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora, Ayase? ¿Qué fue lo que salvo tu estúpida e innecesaria existencia? —Trate de levantarme como pude. Aunque mis piernas tiritaban y me costaba mucho ponerme en pie, tenía que hacer algo, estaba segura que Sui estaba dispuesta a asesinarme de un momento a otro si no hacía algo rápido—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Nozomi? —Una suave risa salió de sus labios y se perdió entre el bramido furioso del viento que resonaba bajo el precipicio.

—Tú más que nadie lo sabe… —La mirada de Nozomi se desvió hacia Sui, pero no era a ella a la que fijamente veía, sino que veía a la mujer detrás de ella, a Kazami, la cual parecía temblar más a y más con la dictatorial mirada fría de Nozomi—. No hice otra cosa que salvar a la persona que tiene un vínculo conmigo; no hice otra cosa que mantener a la persona que quiero con vida… Como tú lo has hecho durante todos estos años, Kazami… —Un silencio paralizó toda reacción en Kazami, sin embargo, Sui estaba sonriente, como siempre lo había estado; siempre mantenía una enorme sonrisa en sus Labios, burlándose siempre de nosotras.

—No me importa lo que hayas hecho…, ni tampoco me importa que sepas mi secreto… —La sonrisa en sus labios se hizo aún más grande, mostrando demencia absoluta—. Lo único que conseguiste con eso, Nozomi, es que la vida de tu amada se aplace por unos segundos más… —La sonrisa de Sui desapareció—. Ya no me importa este sacrificio, ya no me importa el ritual de sangre ni la magia de la _bruja protectora_ … —su voz pronto sonó ronca y escalofriante—, ya no me importa tener a Shirome junto a mí… —Una lagrima de color carmesí se deslizo por sus mejillas, de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando estaba haciendo el ritual de sangre conmigo—. Lo único que quiero es ver a esta humana muerta… —Sui levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaba manchados de lágrimas de sangre que se deslizaban desesperadas por su rostro y caían al campo de flores—. Lo único que quiero es hacerla sufrir tanto como yo he sufrido.

—Tú no has sufrido en absoluto —La atronadora voz de una de las familiares de las brujas resonó en todo el lugar, y la mirada carmesí de Nico se posicionó en Sui—. Eres la cosa más lamentable que he conocido. Tú no sabes lo que significa la palabra sufrimiento. Tú no sabes nada acerca del dolor.

—¿Dolor? —Sui no despego su mirada de mí. El brillo y la magia que desbordaban sus ojos se hicieron más intensos—. ¿Crees que no he sentido dolor? ¿Crees que no sé lo que es sufrir? —Sus manos se encendieron con magia y rápidamente apunto hacia donde estaban las familiares de las brujas—. Es cierto, yo nunca lo he sentido, yo nunca he sentido ese sentimiento del que tanto hablan ustedes… ¿Dolor? ¿Qué clase de dolor podía sentir yo si… —Sui comenzó a reír desquiciadamente— si todo el dolor que podía sentir me lo han arrebatado de mis manos? —La sonrisa en su rostro apareció una vez más y la magia negra de sus manos salió disparada hacia donde estaban las familiares.

Con un fuerte rugido del viento, la magia de Sui impacto cerca de donde estaban prisioneras las cuatro chicas familiares, pero el ataque de Sui no había conseguido impactar a ninguna de ellas.

—Lo que yo quiero es sentir, lo que yo quiero es poder saber porque ustedes sufren… Sin Shirome yo no siento nada, sin ella no pudo seguir… —apretó con fuerza los dientes— viviendo. No siento, no puedo experimentar sensación alguna en mi cuerpo… Estoy vacía por dentro… —Las lágrimas de sus ojos caían con más desesperación, de ellos brotaba la luz mágica de la bruja protectora al igual que de su cabello negro—. Pero si ya no puedo tener a Shirome conmigo, entonces tendré que deshacerme de todas y cada una de las personas que me causaron este vacío dentro de mí —Sui me vio con una desquiciada sonrisa en sus labios—. Tendré que hacer sufrir a las demás para entender el sentimiento que tanta repulsión les da.

Sui comenzó a acercarse hacia mí. Sus ojos llenos de locura me veían fijamente, causando que mi corazón latiera desesperado contra mi pecho. Sus manos brillaban cada vez más fuerte. Pero lo que más terror me daba era la sonrisa que se ensanchaba cada vez más grande en su rostro y la risa que salía de sus labios.

—¿Tienes miedo, querida? —La mano de Sui se acercó a mi cuerpo. Intente retroceder pero no podía mover mis piernas—. Deberías tenerlo… —Su mano se acercó a mi mejilla y sentí la cálida magia que desprendían sus manos contra mi piel; me ardía, era doloroso, quería gritar pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca, era como si el solo tacto de Sui me arrebatara mi voz—. Pobrecita, debiste de haber muerto cuando yo te lo dije. Puedes agradecerle a Nozomi todo este sufrimiento; puedes agradecerle a ella que te trajo de nuevo frente a mí y te hizo afrontar de nuevo tu propia muerte—El rostro de Sui se acercó más a mí, podía sentir su aliento contra mi rostro; me quemaba, era desagradable, ya no sabía que más podría hacer. Si Sui no me asesino antes, seguro que ahora si lo haría—. Quiero verte sufrir, no me gustaría que murieras ahora, quiero que esperes a ver como el ser que más amas también… —Su mirada se dirigió a Nozomi— desapa… —Sin siquiera terminar de hablar, Sui abrió grandes sus ojos, con un sentimiento de sorpresa en ellos.

Lentamente, Sui comenzó a retroceder. Su mano se estremeció en mi mejilla y sus ojos comenzaron a temblar, al igual que su labio inferior.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste…? —No entendía a qué se refería, no sabía porque la Sui que antes estaba tan confiada y a punto de asesinarme ahora se mostraba con ese temor que había tomado la expresión entera de su rostro—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste estúpida bruja? —Sin entender las palabras de Sui, mire a Nozomi, la cual dibujaba una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

—¿Nozomi? —No sabía porque esa sonrisa me causaba una increíble satisfacción, era una sonrisa que me causaba un sentimiento de confianza; al verla sentía que todo estaría bien por alguna razón. Di un paso hacia Nozomi y entonces entendí el porqué de todo, el porqué de la expresión temblorosa de Sui.

Recibiendo la fría brisa del viento que golpeaba contra mi cuerpo, pude saber por fin todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Sentía una sensación cálida dentro de mi cuerpo, que recorría cada parte de mí y me calentaba por dentro. Era una sensación que me dejaba paralizada, que me entumecía entera pero que no era desagradable en lo absoluto. Levanté la mirada hacia donde estaba Nozomi viéndome aún con esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eres increíble, Elichi —Su voz se comenzó a quebrar mientras que su cuerpo se apretaba más contra los tallos de las flores—. Aún, después de tanto tiempo, sigue sorprendiéndome lo valiente que eres y el increíble vinculo que has creado.

Di un paso hacia ella, sintiendo como la brisa arrastraba mi cabello frente a mis ojos. Un mechón entonces se puso frente a mí y sorprendida lo examine: Estaba brillando, mi cabello brillaba como lo hacía el de Nozomi o le de las demás chicas mágicas, lo hacía como si yo fuera un ser mágico, brillaba con una hermosa luz dorada y esmeralda que me quemaba por dentro; no era una sensación dolorosa, sino que era algo nostálgica.

—Esto es… —Recordé entonces las palabras que me había dicho Nozomi; las palabras que me había dicho mientras estaba encerrada en los recuerdos de mi flor— _el vínculo del corazón_ —Musité mientras miraba impresionada mi cabello.

Mire atónita a Nozomi. Como podía haber olvidado esta cálida sensación de magia dentro de mí. Cuando estaba en los recuerdos de mi flor, esa sensación no se podía comparar a lo que ahora sentía. Esta magia que dentro de mí brotaba era más intensa y agradable; lo sabía, era la sensación de mis sentimientos trasmitidos por mi flor, era la sensación de mis sentimientos por Nozomi, era mi amor lo que corría ahora por mis venas.

—¿Ustedes dos sonríen? —Liberándome de mi mundo de ensueño, la voz de Sui me saco de mis pensamientos— ¿Cómo es que pueden estar tan felices en un momento así? En un momento en el que Nozomi se convertirá en _bruja protectora_ y tú, humana, serás asesinada por mí —La voz de Sui salía en un susurro apenas perceptible—. ¿Pueden seguir contentas después de saber la situación en la que se encuentran? Y que si Nozomi te salvo, y que si pudo hacer el vínculo del corazón contigo… —Sui levanto la mirada y me vio con odio—, aun así no eres más que una simple humana, una simple y frágil humana que, aunque tenga un poco de magia, se puede quebrar con facilidad… —La horrible risa de Sui resonó de nuevo en el lugar—. ¿Su final será entre sonrisas entonces? Puedo concederles ese último capricho que en sus corazones habita —Sui frunció el ceño con furia y se mordió los labios. Pronto, toda voz, toda risa proveniente de ella se silenció. Pero entonces—: Su amor me enferma, es asqueroso, repulsivo, no puedo seguir viéndolas, no puedo soportar más todo esto… —Las manos de Sui se precipitaron a subir rápidamente apuntando hacia mí—. Aun eres frágil, tan frágil como el cristal, como las flores que debajo de ti pisas sin importarte…, tan frágil como su falso y horrible amor.

El rayo negro de magia proveniente de las manos de Sui salió disparado velozmente y se precipitó hacia mí. Asustada, me cubrí con mis manos y apreté los parpados, esperando que el rayo impactara en mi cuerpo en cualquier momento…, pero el dolor nunca llego.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos sin entender lo que había pasado. Lo primero que vi fueron mis manos cubiertas por una llama de color zafiro que brillaba con fuerza entre mis dedos. Impresionada, vi como un manto de luz zafiro protegía mi cuerpo y el rayo negro de Sui desaparecía en estelas de color esmeralda cuando tocaban el manto de luz.

—No puede ser que te resistas a morir. ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE AÚN QUIERAS SEGUIR CON VIDA! —Bramó Sui con furia, haciendo que el fuerte viento y los bramidos de la gente del bosque se silenciaran por completo—. ¡Muérete de una vez! ¡Eres tan persistente, Ayase!

Mi corazón de por si acelerado comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Al ver como la magia que salía de mis manos se hacía más brillante, un sentimiento de confianza me recorrió entera. Sentía que, con la magia de Nozomi, la magia que me mantenía a salvo, la magia de mis sentimientos por ella, podría protegerla, podría acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas; podría acabar con el sufrimiento provocado por Sui con mis propias manos.

—Ya no me someteré ante ti, Sui… —Mis manos temblaron—. Ya no dejare que sigas burlándote de nosotras… ¡Ya no permitiré que vuelvas a decir el nombre de Nozomi de la forma en la que lo haces! —Levante la mirada, decidida, mientras que el manto de magia que me protegía desaparecía y me dejaba ver de nuevo a Sui frente a mí—. Yo hice una promesa —Miré a Nozomi; ella apartó la mirada de la mía—, y la tengo que cumplir…

—Esa palabras no son más que mentiras… —La furia con la que Sui dijo eso me dejo paralizada, haciendo que mi corazón diera un brinco terrible y doloroso dentro de mí—. Tú no podrás salvarla, tú no podrás salvar a nadie más —Entonces, un rayo salió de sus manos y golpeó en dirección a Nozomi—. ¡Eres inútil, inútil, inútil! —Otro rayo salió de sus manos, golpeando cerca de las cuatro familiares de las brujas; Sui estaba completamente enloquecida, ya ni siquiera parecía tener un motivo fijo, lo único que quería era lastimar a alguien a como diera lugar—. ¡Deja de hablar! Odio tu voz, ¡odio tu estúpida confianza y valentía! —Un par de rayos más salieron disparados de sus manos, estos golpearon cerca de donde yo estaba—. ¡Todo es falso! Todo en ti es falso. Lo único que mereces es sufrir. ¡LO ÚNICO QUE DEBERÍAS DE HACER ES ESTAR GRITANDO! —Sui comenzó a dar vueltas en su lugar. Rayos negros salían de sus manos y no dejaban de hacerlo, quemando el campo de flores a nuestro alrededor, golpeado las enredaderas en las que estaban prisioneras amabas brujas y golpeado a la persona que tanto la había ayudado…

Un fuerte bramido se escuchó de nuevo, un bramido de dolor que hizo eco en todo el lugar y tomo posesión del ambiente. El grito de Kazami me dejo impresionada, no me esperaba para nada que Sui la atacara a ella, pero Sui en ese momento ya no parecía distinguir de quien era su aliado y quien era su enemigo, lo único que quería era lastimar; ver sufrir a los demás. No podía dejar que lo hiciera, no podía dejar que ella le hiciera daño a las demás; tenía que detenerla, ¿pero cómo?

—S-Sui-Sama… —La débil voz de Kazami se escuchó a la lejanía, la mirada de Sui se dirigió a ella—. Deténgase, se está haciendo daño, ¿acaso no ve lo que?

—¿No veo qué Kazami? —Sui se acercó velozmente donde estaba la madre de Rin y su compañera—. ¿Quieres reprocharme de nuevo, Kazami? —La luz negra de las manos de Sui se intensifico y un rayo golpeo en la tierra debajo de ella; chispas de color purpura y dorado salían de sus manos, y la magia negra engullía por completo todo su ser—. Siempre estuviste a expensas mías, queriéndome arrebatar to lo que tenía… —Un rayo impacto cerca de Kazami; ella grito asustada—. Pero ya no más, ya no necesito de ti, ya no necesito de nadie. Si no tengo a Shirome, si no puedo conseguir que regrese conmigo, ya no necesitare seguir viviendo… —Un rayo negro y resplandeciente salió disparado de las manos de Sui e impacto el cuerpo de Kazami, la cual bramo con fuerza cuando el rayo le golpeo en el torso.

Mi mirada entonces se posicionó en Kazami, Sui pretendía atacarla de nuevo. Tenía que hacer algo, no quería ver más sufrimiento y desesperación provocada por Sui, pero no sabía que más hacer, no sabía siquiera como controlar la magia dentro de mí; quizás ella tenía razón, aún era una simple humana sin posibilidades de hacerle frente, pero no por eso me rediría, tenia…

De pronto, y sin siquiera espéralo ni preverlo, una de las chicas corrió a lado de Kazami. Su cabello naranja resplandeció con la luz negra de Sui y sus ojos amarillos brillaron intensamente. Rin temblaba frente a su madre y la protegía detrás de su espalada. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella pudiera hacer eso? ¿Cómo es posible que Rin estuviera consiente de lo que hacía? ¿Qué estuviera consiente de qué estaba salvando a la persona que la había herido y le había tratado de arrebatar a la persona que amaba?

Rin temblaba frente al rayo negro de Sui, pero ella ni siquiera parecía tener intención de detenerse, en cambio, la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más grande y la luz de sus manos más intensa.

—No me importa matarte a ti también —Dijo con una voz burlona y con las magia desbordando de sus dedos—. Después de todo, tarde o temprano tú también morirás. Solo quería dejar que permanecieras más tiempo con Hanayo. Pero si quiere morir ahora, con la persona que tantos secretos te ocultó, no me importaría asesinarte.

—No lo harás… —Una débil voz detrás de mí me sobresaltó; no pensé volver a escucharla—. No le harás daño ni a Rin ni a Hanayo… —La débil y temblorosa voz de Kotori resonó en todo el lugar, mezclándose suavemente con el sonido del viento y de los bramidos del bosque—. Yo tengo que protegerlas… —Kotori se intentaba levantar con dificultad. La herida de sus alas aún era profunda y de ellas brotaba sangre que caía desesperada a la tierra. Sin pensarlo más tiempo, corrí a ayudar a la chica, la cual me intentó apartar en el momento que la tome en mis brazos—. No te entrometas, humana. Si tú no tienes el valor de acabar con todo esto, entonces yo… —Los ojos de Kotori brillaron con una tenue y débil luz ambarina—, yo lo haré, para proteger a las personas que de verdad amo —Las manos de Kotori se iluminaron y la magia broto de sus dedos; chispas comenzaron a caer desde sus dedos y temblorosa intentaba levantar sus brazos en dirección a donde estaba Sui a punto de atacar a Rin y a Kazami—. Aunque me cueste la vida, aunque de mi último aliento se trate… —Lágrimas comenzaron a mojar las mejillas de Kotori—, yo protegeré el amor de Hanayo… —El rayo ambarino salió en dirección de Sui y le golpeo el rostro, pero era tan débil que apenas si titubeo cuando el rayo impactó en su piel.

—Eres tan persistente, pajarita… —La sonrisa en los labios de Kazami se hizo más grande y demencial. Entre risas y contracciones, Sui intentaba voltear hacia donde estaba Kotori—. Y aun así eres patética por querer ser la heroína que salvaría a todas

—¡Déjala en paz! —Grité entonces, sin pensarlo, sin siquiera saber lo que diría a continuación, lo único que quería era que Sui se detuviera; quería detener su horrible risa, quería borrar la horrible sonrisa de su rostro—. No hables así de ella… —Kotori entonces cayó de nuevo debilitada en mis brazos, mi corazón latía muy fuerte y la cálida sensación de la magia que recorría mi cuerpo se hacía más intensa—. No dejare que hables así de Kotori… —Tranquilamente, deje el cuerpo de Kotori en la tierra con sumo cuidado; su cuerpo estaba muy débil, no estaba siquiera segura de que siguiera con vida—. ¡No dejare que dañes a nadie más!

—¿Y quién me lo va impedir? ¿Tú? —Sui rió sarcásticamente—. Pero si hasta hace un momento estabas temblando de miedo, lamentándote de tu inutilidad. No puedes hacer nada y lo sabes Ayase.

Temblaba, aun temblaba de miedo al ver los demenciales ojos de Sui frente a mí y la magia que desbordaba de sus manos. Pero mi corazón latía agitado. No había otra persona que pudiera detenerla ahora, solo yo. Tenía que hacerlo para huir junto a Nozomi; para salvarlas a todas.

—Y aunque me cueste la vida… —La mire fijamente, esta vez sin titubear. Dentro de mi cuerpo sentí como la cálida corriente de magia me consumían entera—, daré mi último aliento hasta que tu des el tuyo… —La luz zafiro de mis manos ilumino mi entorno, y sentí como mi cabello se encendió y calentó mi cabeza—. Ya no habrá más sufrimiento. Ya no quiero ver más lágrimas derramadas en vano… —Chispas caían a la tierra, chispas color esmeralda y zafiro que salían de mis dedos—. ¡Basta! Detente de una vez…. —Grité desesperada; la mirada de Sui se abrió con impresión—. No huiré sola, no me iré sin todas ellas, las personas que confían en mí, las personas que me mantuvieron con vida, que me salvaron en todo momento… No las dejare, aunque me cueste la vida conseguirlo… —De reojo mire a Nozomi, la cual parecía sorprendida por lo que decía. Su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba tanto que me causaba escalofríos—. Aunque me cueste la vida… Nozomi…

—¡Atácame entonces! —Gritó furiosa Sui a la lejanía; desviando su mirad de la de Rin y comenzando a dar pasos lentos hacia mí—. Me das pena Ayase —La sonrisa volvió a sus labios y la irritante risa resonó una vez más—. ¡Vamos! Si eres tan valiente ¿por qué no haces nada? —Sui extendió sus manos, las cuales desprendían cada vez más magia negra—. ¡LASTÍMAME! Hazme sentir el sufrimiento que tanto dices… No eres igual a mí en ese caso, solo quiere hacerme sufrir, verme sufrir por todo lo que les hice…

—¡ES VERDAD! —Levante mi mano; estaba temblorosa pero intente mantenerla firme—. Quiero que mueras al igual que tú lo quieres… Por hacerles daño a las personas que amo —Mi mano comenzó a temblar más y mi corazón me oprimió el pecho—. ¿Acaso eso está mal? ¿Acaso está mal hacerte daño por todo lo que hiciste?

—¡Detente Elichi! —El fuerte grito de Nozomi me paralizó—. No lo hagas. Solo está tratando de utilizarte. ¡SOLO ESTA TRATANDO DE QUE SEAS COMO ELLA! —Un fuerte sollozo resonó en todo el lugar—. Ya detente Eli. ¡No dejes que te controle!, que te manipule… Por favor… Detente ya… Yo no quiero que mueras por mí, ¡por nadie! No quiero verte sufrir más, solo huye como te dije, ¡huye!

Mire juiciosa y decidida a Sui, sin dejar de apuntarle con mi mano. No huiría, por más que me lo dijera Nozomi, no escaparía sin siquiera intentar salvarla.

La risa burlona de Sui resonó de nuevo. Cada vez estaba más cerca de mí, confiada, con el rostro lleno de un sentimiento de confianza y con su imperturbable y burlona sonrisa. Sus ojos demenciales se abrieron y se iluminaron de color plateado. Sin embargo la magia en sus manos desapareció.

—¿Crees que puedes hacer algo? —Sui estaba a tan solo unos centímetros, podía escuchar su corazón acelerado; o quizás fuera el mío—. Solo estas ahí, parada sin poder liberar la magia que está en tus manos. ¿Sabes siquiera cómo hacerlo? ¿Sabes siquiera cómo hacerme daño con el poder que tienes por dentro? —Sui levantó la mano. Esta se encendió en magia negra; lentamente la llevo a mis mejillas—. Parece que no sabes hacerlo, parece que todo lo que dijiste antes solo eran más mentiras; palabrerías para mostrar la valentía que no tienes.

Por más que intentaba controlar la magia dentro de mí, no podía conseguir atacar a Sui, tenía razón, tenía razón al decir que no sabía cómo controlar la magia dentro de mí. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía una pequeña oportunidad, ahora que Sui estaba frente a mí, quemándome con su corrosiva magia, podía por fin ponerme a su nivel.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, presione con fuerza mi puño y este resplandeció con más fuerza. Sin esperarlo, aparté a Sui de mi lado con un fuerte puñetazo propinado en su mejilla.

Un atronador sonido colmó el lugar cuando mi puño entro en contacto con la piel de Sui; era como un rugido. Un bramido de dolor se le unió, y una centelleante luz me dejo cegada por unos instantes.

Cuando la luz blanquecina que me dejo deslumbrada desapareció, pude ver de nuevo a Sui; dejándome ver como temblaba y sus piernas se doblaban. Su mano estaba apagada y lentamente llevaba una de ellas hacía su rostro, hacía su mejilla donde grandes gotas de sangre brotaban desde su blanca carne. Atónita levanto la mirada para buscar mis ojos; sus ojos se abrieron al verme fijamente, parecía asustada, parecía sorprendía del repentino ataque.

—¡ELI! —De pronto, el grito de Nozomi resonó en todo el lugar—. ¡No lo hagas! No dejes que sus palabras…

—Tienes el descaro de tocarme —La voz de Sui salió en un susurro, sin embargo, su mirada no cambio, parecía aterrada al sentir como la sangre de su rostro no paraba de brotar. Sus ojos entonces se encendieron con la luz mágica de _la bruja protectora_ —. ¿Acaso es sangre? ¿Sangre es lo que brota de mi rostro? —Sui llevo su mano engullida en magia hacía su rostro y toco la profunda herida que le había hecho… Entonces, algo aterrador paso frente a mí…

La carne de Sui comenzó a temblar cuando paso su mano por la herida que le había hecho. La sangre de su rostro caía con desesperación por su cuello y la magia negra se adentraba en su piel. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que había hecho yo, que había hecho Nozomi cuando me atravesaron con la daga: se estaba suturando la herida. Pero la blanca carne de Sui se tornaba horrible y desfigurada. La sangre no dejaba de salir y la magia negra no hacía más que empeorarlo.

—¿Qué me hiciste…? —Susurró Sui mientras la magia de sus manos intentaba cerrar la herida de su rostro—. ¿Qué fue lo que tú me hiciste…?

Me intente acercar desesperada a ella. Mi corazón latía con fuerza al ver tan horrible escena. Apenas si di un paso cuando tuve que quedarme plantada de nuevo en la tierra, y es que lo que vi después me aterro aún más, al ver, al escuchar, al sentir la horrible risa de Sui resonar de nuevo con fuerza y apoderarse de nuevo del ambiente.

—¿Valiente? —Dijo entre risas—. No eres valiente. Solo aprovechaste la situación… Pero ahora, ya no podrás hacerlo —Su mano que suturaba y curaba su herida se apartó de sus rostro y ahora era a mí a la que apuntaba.

La magia de su mano se hizo más intensa, parecía que me atacaría en cualquier momento. Hice lo mismo que ella, trate de protegerme como lo había hecho antes, pero ahora el simple hecho de verla a los ojos me aterraba. Mi pulso estaba tembloroso y mi cuerpo entero se estremecía. Ella ya no era la misma Sui, ella ya ni siquiera parecía un humano cualquiera.

—Eres un monstruo… —Dije con una voz llena de terror—. Eres un demonio… —La risa de Sui se hizo más fuerte y sus labios se mancharon con la sangre que brotaba de la herida de su mejilla. Entonces, cuando menos lo espere, el primer ataque de Sui se dirigió hacia mí; un rayo negro que salió disparado a toda velocidad de sus manos.

Me intente proteger detrás de la magia que salía de mis manos, pero las chispas de la magia de Sui eran corrosivas y atravesaban el manto de luz zafiro que me cubría el cuerpo; quemándome la piel. Cada parte de mi piel ardía por la magia negra de Sui; era doloroso, no podía aguantarlo.

—¿Un demonio? Para ti lo parezco y seguro que lo soy… —Los ojos de Sui se abrieron demencialmente mientras que de nuevo se trataba de acercar hacia mí—. Ahora, este demonio acabara por fin con tu estúpida e innecesaria vida… —La sonrisa de Sui se hizo más grande al igual que sus ojos. Su cabello comenzó a flotar por el aire, impulsado por fuertes destellos de magia que de él salían—. Esta será la última imagen que veras antes de morir. Siente el miedo en tu interior Elichi; siente como te corrompes en desesperación. ¿Dónde se fue toda tu confianza de antes? ¿Valiente? ¡No lo eres en absoluto!, ya que en este momento estas temblando como un cachorro indefenso… —Un rayo salió disparado de sus manos, rozándome un poco el cuerpo—. Dolor. Esos es lo uno que tú mereces sentir… No puedes hacer nada contra mí, contra el poder de _la bruja protectora._

De sus ojos desbordaban chispas de magia de todos los colores y caían hacía la tierra. Con cada paso que daba hacía mí sus manos quemaban el campo de flores y las marchitaba. Sus manos se levantaron de nuevo y yo, al mirarlo, al mirar el inminente ataque, no pude hacer otra cosa que levantar mi mano e intentar protegerme con la magia que me brindaba Nozomi.

—¡DÉJALA! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! —Nozomi se removía desesperada entre las enredaderas que la aprisionaban. Con impaciencia buscaba escapar de ahí. Parecía angustiada, preocupada, nunca la había visto comportarse de esa manera; su ceño se fruncía mientras con persistencia se intentaba liberar, pero las enredaderas no cedían ni un poco—. ¡No te acerque ni un paso más Sui! Si lo haces yo…

—No harás nada. Tu tiempo se acabó al igual que el de esta humana —Sui seguía caminando hacia mí, ignorando por completo la lucha de Nozomi por liberarse. Pero esta vez no retrocedí, no pude hacerlo al ver como Sui se burlaba de ella, al ver como la ignoraba. Apreté de nuevo los puños y…

—¡NO LO HAGAS ELICHI! —Parecía que Nozomi sabía lo que pretendía, pero si lo hacía seguro que terminaría todo...

—Si acabo de una vez con ella, tú no tendrás que sufrir… Te protegeré Nozomi… —Mire furiosa al horrible rostro desfigurado de Sui. De sus ojos comenzaban a brotar de nuevo lágrimas de sangre que empapaban sus mejillas; la luz en sus manos parecía quemarle la piel—. Ya no puedo detenerme después de ver como luchas constantemente para salvarme… Aunque me cueste la vida, Nozomi…

Paso a paso comencé a caminar hacia Sui. Paso a paso sentí como mi corazón golpeaba fuerte en mi pecho. Paso a paso la distancia entre las dos se acortaba cada vez más… Mis manos aún temblaban, pero ya no dudaría, ya no dudaría en terminar todo de una vez por todas.

Así fue como comenzó todo, con un estruendoso sonido del rayo negro disparado por Sui comenzaba mi inminente final.

Cuando el rayo negro salió de sus manos, me protegí en el manto de color esmeralda y zafiro que cubrió mi cuerpo. Pequeños fragmentos luminosos traspasaron el escudo que me protegía, pero esta vez no retrocedí; tenía que ser fuerte.

Cuando la luminiscencia negra de la magia de Sui desapareció, comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia ella. Sentía como mi piel ardía y sangre salía de mi rostro, pero ya ni siquiera estaba segura de donde salía la sangre ya que toda mi piel se sentía entumecida… De pronto, otro rayo negro ilumino todo. Mire hacia todos lados buscando protegerme, pero el rayo de Sui alcanzo a tocar parte de mi brazo, paralizándolo al instante.

—Es la muerte que te mereces —Sui me miro a los ojos y rio con sorna—. ¿Imaginabas que podrías hacer algo contra mí? No puedes ni podrás tocarme otra vez… Esto ya no solo es por mi Shirome, esto es por todo el sufrimiento que me causaste…

—¿Sufrimiento? —Miré furiosa a Sui—. ¿Aun te atreves a decir esa palabra?

—¡Elichi, por favor no! —Nozomi gritaba con más angustia, pero yo no detenía mi andar hacía Sui—. No puedes hacerlo. No escuches sus palabras. Elichi, por favor… ¡Huye!

—¡No escapare Nozomi! —Dije furiosa mientras miraban a la bruja prisionera—. Ya no escapare más. No me dejare intimidar por ella nunca más… Te sacare de ahí, te sacare de este dolor aunque con mi último aliento lo consiga…

—¿Entonces en que te diferencias de ella? —Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Nozomi—. Todo lo que quieren es dañarse la una a la otra… ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia Eli?! ¿Cómo piensas salvarme si lo único que quieres es causar dolor a las demás personas? —Las palabras de Nozomi me aceleraron el corazón…; tenía razón.

De un momento a otro deje de caminar y mire atónita a Nozomi, la cual lloraba más que nunca y se retorcía con más fuerza entre las enredaderas. Sentí como la calidez de su magia abandonaba mi cuerpo, era como si toda mi vida se consumiera lentamente. Entonces, mi cabello dejo de brillar, al igual que la magia que desbordaba de mis manos…; el vínculo se había roto.

—¡Te dije que ya no había ninguna oportunidad para mí! —Gritó Nozomi entre sollozos—. ¡Te dije que tenías que huir, que no podrías salvar a ninguna de nosotras!

—A ninguna, en eso tiene razón Nozomi —Sui comenzó a reírse burlona al escuchar a Nozomi, yo ni siquiera podía verla a los ojos—. Pronto, cuando acabe con tu Elichi, no dejare a ninguna de ustedes con vida.

—¡Esto ya no lo haces por mi Elichi! —El ceño de Nozomi se frunció con frustración—. Lo único que quieres es acabar con Sui, hacerle daño, lastimarla por lo que nos hizo… Es por eso que el vínculo se rompió… ¡Yo no te quería ver morir! Esos es algo que no entendiste nunca… Yo no soportaría ver a la persona que me salvó morir frente a mis ojos…; sin la posibilidad de hacer nada.

—N-Nozomi… —Las palabras de Nozomi eran incluso más dolorosas que los ataques mágico de Sui; ya no las aguantaba. Derrotada, mis rodillas sucumbieron con el peso de las palabras de Nozomi. Sin soportar más el peso de mi adolorido cuerpo, caí al campo de flores de bajo de mí; sin despegar la mirada de Nozomi, la cual sollozaba con más fuerza…

—Es una pena que ese deseo no se cumpla jamás Nozomi —La voz de Sui resonó de nuevo; era ronca y me provocaba temor—. Ese fue tu castigo por haber confiado en ella; por haber confiado en una humana tan terca como ella… ¿Aprendiste algo? ¿Aprendiste lo que en un principio quería hacerte ver? Eres patética Nozomi —La mano de Sui brillo con más intensidad; un cumulo de magia se juntaba en la palma de su mano, magia de color negra, esmeralda, dorada y plateada que se hacía cada vez más grande—. Al menos te daré la satisfacción de que veas los ojos de Eli antes de que se cierren; antes de que se corrompan y despedacen poco a poco.

—¡No dejare que eso pase! —Nozomi miro decidida a Sui, con lágrimas desbordando de sus brillantes ojos—. Tú no la tocaras… —Entre las enredaderas, pude ver como presionaba más su cuerpo; estaba segura que desesperada apretaba el tallo de mi flor, buscando esperanzada hacer el vínculo del corazón conmigo; pero no parecía funcionar.

—Nunca te había visto tan decidida y desesperada Nozomi… —La magia de las manos de Sui se hizo más grande, iluminando todo el lugar, haciendo rugir a la gente del bosque, haciendo crujir los tallos de las flores debajo de ella—. Quizás deba apreciar más tiempo esa mirada; esa mirada sin esperanzas que me mira con odio y furia… Esa mirada que se parece tanto a la de tu madre…

El fuerte viento bramo entre el precipicio y el campo de flores. La magia de Sui iluminaba cada vez más alrededor. Yo ni siquiera me podía mover de donde estaba; las palabras de Nozomi aún estaban haciendo eco en mi interior, ya no sabía qué hacer, ya no sabía que más… hacer. Sí, el odio de Nozomi ya no era solo por Sui, sabía exactamente que ahora, esos ojos que desesperados me miraban, ese tacto que con angustia se aferraba a mi flor, también era por mi culpa, ella me odiaba, ella odiaba todas las malas decisiones que había tomado… Y aun así…

—Y aun así… —Mi corazón latió tan fuerte que apenas si escuchaba mi voz—, y aun así me sacrificaría por ti…

Decidida y sin pensarlo, me levanté y corrí en dirección a Sui. Ya no me importaba el daño que sufriría, ya no me importaba morir. Estaba siendo caprichosa, lo sabía muy bien, pero Nozomi tampoco entendía algo muy importante…

—¡Nozomi! —Me detuve al estar cerca de Sui—. Tú tampoco entendiste que todo lo que hacía era por ti… Yo tampoco… yo tampoco soportaría verte morir frente a mí…

Sin esperar respuesta me acerque decidida a Sui. La magia de sus manos ya me laceraba el cuerpo a pesar de que aún no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella; me quemaba la piel. Pero, antes de atacarla como podía, con mi debilidad humana, pude escuchar un suave susurro:

—E-Eli…

La magia de Sui exploto cuando me acerque a ella y un manto de color negro envolvió todo el lugar; un manto de obscuridad absoluta que envolvió todo el campo de flores. Pero, a pesar de eso, a pesar de la oscuridad que me rodeaba, había una tenue luz. Esta luz no era ni zafiro ni esmeralda, pero aun así era cálida…, como los rayos del sol. La luz dorada que me cubría el cuerpo era cálida a la piel y sentía que me curaba cada una de las heridas. Me envolvía en una especie de capullo entre toda esa obscuridad, y hacía que mi corazón latiera con normalidad.

Mire asombrada la luz que me rodeaba. Levante mi mano para alcanzarla, para sentir más esa sensación en mi piel. Cuando la toqué, comencé a llorar, comencé a llorar porque no me esperaba que ella fuera la que me salvara en ese momento.

—H-Hanayo… —Musite mientras me llevaba las manos a mi boca tratando de silenciar los sollozos.

Poco a poco, la luz negra que nos rodeaba desapareció, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la magia dorada de Hanayo. Cuando lo hizo, cuando el último fulgor dorado desapareció, voltee desesperada hacia todos lados, buscando a la dueña de la magia; buscando a la bruja del sol.

No me equivocaba, no me equivocaba en lo absoluto. Aunque débil, Hanayo se apoyaba en el hombro de Kotori y de Rin, las cuales, con mucha dificultad, apenas si la podían mantener de pie. El cabello de Hanayo brillaba como los rayos del sol, y de sus ojos desbordaban chispas rosas que se precipitaban hacía la tierra. Pero, ¿cómo es que me salvo ahora? ¿Cómo es que…? ¡Si ella había salido del capullo de enredaderas entonces Nozomi!

Voltee desesperada a ver a Nozomi, sin embargo no me encontré con la misma escena que con Hanayo, ya que ella aún permanecía cautiva entre las enredaderas y no solo eso, ya que las flores de estas comenzaban a brillar de nuevo.

De pronto, los bramidos de la gente del bosque se hicieron más fuertes y sonoros. Parecían furiosos mientras se acercaba violentamente hacia donde estábamos, sin embargo, el campo de mágico que había hecho Kotori con las flamas de su magia impedía que siguieran caminado.

—E-Estas bien… —Entonces, escuche una voz que no me esperaba escuchar… una voz muy dulce.

Vi a la chica que había hablado, y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven de cabello naranja. Comencé a llorar al verla, al ver como sostenía a Hanayo de los brazos y esta, muy pálida y casi muerta, dejaba caer su mano temblorosa a uno de sus costados.

—L-Lo siento… Eli-san… —La voz de Hanayo me estremeció el corazón. Ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada, parecía que le costaba mucho incluso esbozar cualquier palabra—. Perdón por todo…

Sin decir nada más, el cuerpo de la bruja del sol se debilito en los brazos de Kotori y de Rin. Kotori cayó al suelo al igual que el cuerpo de Hanayo, mientras que Rin se acercaba a ellas preocupada…

—¿Cómo logró liberarse…? —Rápidamente voltee la mirada hacia el lugar donde había venido esa voz. Entre nubarrones de ceniza negra, el cuerpo de Sui apareció de detrás; con sus ojos iluminados de plateado y sus manos engullidas en magia—. ¿Cómo es que ustedes?

—¡Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie! —Gritó entonces Rin con molestia—. Tú la liberaste antes sin darte cuenta.

—¿Si darme cuenta? —Un rayo plateado salió de sus manos en dirección a Rin. Sin embargo, este no consiguió golpearla; parecía que la intención de Sui era solo asustar a la chica—. Eso no puede ser, eso no puede ser porque ninguna de estas brujas puede escapar de su destino. Solo _la bruja protectora_ con su poder… —Sui abrió con impresión los ojos; parecía que se había dado cuenta de algo—, solo _la bruja protectora_ puede liberarlas… —Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Por mi cabeza paso una repentina idea: "si el poder de la bruja protectora podía liberarlas, entonces Nozomi…"

—¡Te volviste loca! —Gritó Rin mientras presionaba el moribundo cuerpo de Hanayo entre sus brazos—. Comenzante a atacar a todas en tu camino…—Rin bajó la mirada—, incluida a mi madre —Sui miró detrás de ella, donde el cuerpo de Kazami aún se encontraba postrado en la tierra—. Nunca te lo perdonare… ¡Nunca te perdonare la forma en la que la utilizaste!

—Parece que tienes deseos de hablar —Dijo Sui con sorna—. Pero me temo que lo único que libere del capullo fue a un cadáver… —Sui rio mientras veía a Hanayo, la cual parecía muy débil como para parecer viva.

—¡ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA! —Sui rió más al escuchar el desgarrador grito de Rin.

—Ella salvo a esta humana una vez más, pero no tendrá la misma suerte otra vez. No tendrá la misma suerte y menos cuando la gente del bosque ahora demanda a una _bruja protectora_ … —Sui volteo a ver a las sombras del bosque, estas habían comenzado a bramar con más fuerza—. Este es el fin, el fin de las brujas, el fin de la magia… El fin de todo… —Sui me miró directo a los ojos y lenta y temblorosa se acercó de nuevo.

—¡Eli! —Los ojos de Rin me miraron fijamente; tenía una mirada penetrante y decidida—. Por favor… —Los dedos de Rin se juntaron con los de Hanayo—, no dejes que su sacrifico sea en vano… —Lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la chica—. No dejes que te haya salvado sin ningún motivo.

Mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar las palabras de Rin, al ver como sus ojos me miraban sin despegar su mirada de mí; al ver un brillo sincero, un brillo esperanzado. Sin embargo, sus palabras no resonaron tan fuerte en mi cabeza ya que Sui volvió a interferir:

—Me das miedo Ayase… ¿Cómo es que sobrevives? —La voz de Sui era tenue pero se escuchaba con eco entre los lamentos del bosque—. Eres una humana afortunada. ¿Pero, cuantas veces más te afrontaras a tu muerte? —Volteé mi mirada y vi a Sui cerca de mí, apenas si estaba a unos pasos de mi cuerpo—. Pero ya no más, ya no te daré la satisfacción de sufrir, de sentir como tu cuerpo se consume en dolor… Ese fue mi error: querer ver tu rostro adolorido y suplicante… Pero ya no Ayase. Terminare contigo de una vez por todas… —sus ojos se iluminaron de plateado al igual que los dedos de sus manos—, rápido y sin dolor, como debió de haber sido desde un principio… —Sui levantó la mirada, dejándome ver sus brillantes ojos frente a mi rostro—. Asegurarte de morir esta vez, ¿quieres?

Sui levo sus manos iluminadas hacia mi cuello. Intentaba retroceder, pero su magia me entumecía todo el cuerpo.

—Ya no más… —Trate de mirar a Sui a los ojos mientras mis palabras salían con dificultad de mi adolorida garganta—. Ya no quiero ver más dolor… —Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas; a pesar de que el dolor de la magia de Sui era dolorosa, no era por eso por lo que lloraba—. Ya no quiero ver más dolor… —Trate de levantar mi mano hacia ella—. Ya no quiero ver sufrir a las personas que me salvaron, que me ayudaron… —Logre alcanzar parte del vestido de Sui; presioné con fuerza la tela con mis temblorosas manos—. No te dejare que lo hagas, no dejare que me veas sufrir por ellas… ¡No dejare que dañes a Nozomi y a las demás! —Apreté los dientes al ver la sonrisa que reaparecían en sus labios—. Borrare esa horrible sonrisa de tus labios… —Presione más su vestido con desesperación—. Terminare con cada palabra hiriente y burlona que de tus labios haya salido… Ya no quiero escuchar tu voz… Esta vez no es por ti, ni por Nozomi… —Mi corazón comenzó a latir con ímpetu y mi cuerpo se paralizo por completo—. Esta vez lo haré por mi…, para preservar los pensamientos que tengo de Nozomi…, los buenos pensamientos que tengo de ella —la sonrisa en los labios de Sui desapareció—. Temo decírtelo Sui, pero si llego a morir ahora, si llego a cerrar los ojos cuando acabes con mi vida, solo pensamientos buenos quedaran en mis memorias…. —Traté de voltear a ver hacia donde estaba Rin, sin embargo, apenas si me podía mover—, pensamientos de personas que buscaban una salvación… —Volteé hacia donde, aun cautivas, estaban las chicas familiares de las brujas—, de personas que buscan proteger a sus seres queridos… —Haciendo un último esfuerzo, mire a Nozomi, la cual me miro impresionada, y no sabía si era por mis palabras o al verme al borde de la muerte y sin posibilidades de hacer nada—. Mis memorias solo serán de la persona que intentó protegerme, y que yo, como una idiota, no entendí lo que significaban sus palabras hasta el final… Mi corazón y pensamientos están llenos de las persona a las que aprecio y amo… —Voltee a ver a Sui—. Sin embrago tú, cuando mueras, cuando des tu último suspiro, no te quedara nada más que sufrimiento… —Mire a Sui con decisión—. Si quieres asesinarme ahora, estaría bien… Creo que después de todo, estas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo; tenías razón, soy una carga para Nozomi y para ti… —Tome aire, tratando de decir mis últimas palabras—. Después de todo nosotras también te hemos hecho sufrir…

Todo sonido se silenció a mí alrededor. La mirada de sorpresa de Sui aparecía e iluminaba todo su rostro. Sus dos brillantes ojos color plateado resplandecieron más y poco a poco iban perdiendo su luminiscencia; al igual que el brillo de sus manos. A pesar de eso, yo aún sentía como mi cuerpo se tensaba por la magia. Al principio pensé que era la magia de Sui la que me escocia, pero ya no era así, ya que la cálida magia que circulaba dentro de mí no era de Sui… El _vínculo del corazón_ había vuelto a mi cuerpo y con ello, mis ganas y esperanzas de sobrevivir…

Al instante de sentir la magia dentro de mi cuerpo, levante la mano hacia Sui tratando de apartarla de mi lado, esta vez, y sin siquiera pensarlo, un débil rayo color amarillo salió disparado de mi mano y le dio en el torso a Sui. Quizás el ataque no había sido tan fuerte, pero fue suficiente para hacer que me soltara.

—Tu eres el verdadero demonio Ayase… —Sui me miraba atónita—. Ahora lo veo… No somos nada diferentes, solo seguimos caminos que nos distanciaron… —Las manos de Sui se encendieron con la magia de la bruja protectora… Este será el final, será la última batalla para saber quién sobreviviría…

Decidida mire a Sui y sentí como mi cabello ardía en mi cabeza debido a la magia que recorría mi cuerpo. La magia de mis dedos se tornó de un color más vivo: un color amarillo que ilumino todo el lugar. Era como el color de mi rubio cabello; para nada parecido a la magia de mi flor o la de Nozomi. Levante mi mano hacia Sui pero desvié mi mirada de ella; a ella no era a la que apuntaba sino que…

—¿Que estás haciendo? —Sui estaba atenta en como la magia de mis manos se hacía más grande e intensa—. ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes estúpida humana?!

El rayo mágico salió disparado de mis manos y paso justo por encima del hombro de Sui. Velozmente y con un fuerte estruendo, el rayo golpeo a las chicas que estaba detrás de Sui: a las familiares de las brujas. La magia amarilla cubrió el cuerpo de las cuatro prisioneras revelando una cadena dorada que mantenía sus cuerpos aprisionados. La magia amarilla de mis dedos se hizo de color esmeralda y rompió las cadenas que aprisionaban a las chicas. Pequeños fragmentos de luz cayeron a la tierra e iluminaron las flores absorbiendo la magia y encendiendo el campo con un color esmeralda y amarillo.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Ayase? —Levante mi mano de nuevo pero esta vez no apunte hacia las chicas, sino hacia un lado mío, donde estaba Nozomi… Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó expectante viéndome con sus ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos.

—Por favor, Nozomi… —La mire a los ojos y trate de esbozarle una sonrisa—. Huyamos juntas, ¿sí? —Lancé el rayo el cual impacto en las enredaderas. Estas se consumieron en luz, pero no parecía que mi magia funcionara para liberar a Nozomi.

Una y otra vez, desesperada, lancé rayos hacia las enredaderas de Nozomi, sin embargo, estas no cedían ni un poco. Angustiada, comencé a sollozar con fuerza, tenía que intentar todo para liberarla… Tenía que…

Desesperada corrí hacia ella. Pensé que con mis manos engullidas de magia podría hacer una abertura en las enredaderas y así liberar a Nozomi. Pero, antes de dar un paso hacia ella, un rayo plateado me detuvo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella! —Otro rayo salió velozmente de las manos de Sui y me golpeo en una de las piernas, haciéndome caer a la tierra—. No dejare que lo hagas —Pensé en algo rápido, así que apunte con mis manos hacia la herida que había hecho Sui, de la cual comenzaba a brotar sangre carmesí que empapaba toda mi piel. Lancé un rayo a la herida y esta se cerró al instante, ya no había dolor, solo una cicatriz que se iluminaba de color esmeralda—. ¡No dejare que te acerques a ella!

—¡Esto se cabo Sui! —Grite y corrí hacia las enredaderas—. ¡Detén de una vez todo esto!

—Nunca lo detendré. ¡He llegado tan lejos como para detenerme ahora en mis constantes intentos de verte morir! —Toqué las enredaderas pero de pronto un brillo negro golpeó mi mano; el brillo negro de la magia de Sui.

Mi mano temblaba tanto que no podía siquiera moverla; no sentía sensación en ella, ni siquiera magia salía de mis dedos, simplemente parecía inmóvil mientras tocaba las enredaderas luminosas donde estaba Nozomi.

Furiosa, voltee a ver a Sui y lance un rayo, el cual impacto muy cerca de ella; solo quiera distraerla, solo quiera hacer que desviara su atención para que yo pudiera libera a Nozomi. Con fuerza acerque mi otra mano llena de magia y jale una de las enredaderas, esta, para mi sorpresa, parecía que cedía…

—Detente Elichi…

—No lo haré.

—Pero tú…

—Nozomi, por favor

—No quiero verte sufrir…

—No lo hago por ti

—¿Entonces porque?

—Lo hago por el amor que te tengo… es por el amor Nozomi, por mi flor, no por otra cosa… Volveremos juntas a casa… Te cocinare algo delicioso y olvidaremos todo esto… ¿Sí?

—Elichi, yo no…

—¡Cállate Nozomi! —Sentía como las lágrimas ya se deslizaban de nuevo por mis mejillas— Saldremos juntas… —Mi corazón latía muy rápido. Muy en el fondo, sabía que lo que decía era una mentira—. Las dos estaremos juntas para siempre…

—¡Ya no puedes hacer nada!

—Lo haré…. —Apreté con fuerza mi mano contra la enredaderas, las cuales crujían cada vez más fuerte—. Quizás tú no lo entiendas, pero hasta mi último aliento, Nozomi…

—¡No lo digas más!

—Lo digo porque sé que tú… —la mire a los ojos—, porque sé que tu dirías y harías lo mismo por mí… —Apreté con fuerza mi mano contra la enredadera la cual cedió y poco a poco pude ver el cuerpo de Nozomi detrás de esa luz que brotaba de las flores.

Pero, antes de poder seguir libreándola, un rayo negro golpeo parte de la enredadera, y con ello, mi mano. Un dolor punzante recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo. Trate de aguantar las ganas de gritar pero era tan doloroso que apenas si podía apretar los dientes con fuerza. Estaba muy adolorida, todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, no sabía ni como aún seguía de pie frente a Nozomi.

—¡Esto se terminó Ayase! —Voltee a ver a Sui; se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí. Pero antes de dar otro paso, esta se detuvo cuando un rayo de dolor azul impacto en la tierra e hizo que un muro de llamas impidiera que siguiera caminado.

—¡Esto se terminó para ti Sui! —detrás de las flamas azules alcance a ver un par de ojos color avellana iluminarse entre la tenue luz. Mire asombrada a la chica que frente a Sui estaba con el cabello erizado y con grandes garras apareciendo en sus manos. En ese momento no me podía creer que la chica llorona que conocía, que Umi, fuera la misma persona que veía ahora; era realmente aterradora.

Las orejas de Umi se hicieron más grandes en su cabeza mientras veía con odio a Sui, su ceño se fruncía y, por cada segundo que pasaba, las garras de sus manos se hacían más grandes.

—Tú eres la que no va escapar ahora Sui —La fuerte y ronca voz de Umi podría paralizar a cualquiera—. Pagaras por haberle hecho daño a Hanayo… —Un rayo salió disparado de sus mano y causo una explosión cerca de Sui. La mujer tembló en su lugar, en ese momento se veía tan vulnerable; aunque la sonrisa en su rostro decía lo contrario—. ¡Pagaras por haber insultado a Honoka! —otro rayo azul impacto en el suelo mientras que Umi se aproximaba violenta y peligrosamente a Sui.

—¡Tú libera a Nozomi! —Entonces, el repentino grito de Nico me sobresaltó, haciendo que la volteara a ver. Ella estaba detrás de Umi, mientras que Maki y Honoka se acercaban rápidamente al cuerpo inconsciente de Kotori y de Hanayo—. Nosotras te daremos tiempo hasta que sepas que está a salvo… —Los ojos de Nico se iluminaron de carmesí y de sus manos salieron un par de luces rosadas.

De pronto, como si fuera una explosión, Umi rugió y se abalanzó hacia Sui, con sus manos engullidas en magia y disparando y golpeándole en el rostro. La batalla entre Sui y las dos familiares de las brujas había comenzado.

Sin prestar más atención a ellas, me enfoque de nuevo en Nozomi, la cual veía asombrada todo el espectáculo de luces y magia detrás de mí; yo solo escuchaba como los rayos y los ataques de las familiares resonaban con fuerza en todo el campo. Sin embargo, yo no tenía tiempo para pensar en la batalla, tenía que concentrarme en hacer que la magia de mis manos volviera a aparecer.

Mis manos aún temblaban y ni siquiera podía moverlas; pero sin ellas no podría liberar a Nozomi. Desesperada, presioné los puños, sintiendo como mis dedos se acalambraban al intentarlo. Repentinamente, volví a sentir la magia fluir en ellas, y los mechones de mi cabello comenzaron a volar frente a mis ojos. Mis manos se encendieron en magia una vez más y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tome las enredaderas que aprisionaban a Nozomi y las intente a apartar de su cuerpo una vez más.

Las enredaderas crujían más que antes, pero no parecía que cedieran ni un poco. Mis manos estaban adoloridas y la magia que salía de ellas poco a poco desaparecía. Mi cuerpo se comenzó a sentir pesado, y las heridas que me había hecho Sui anteriormente me volvían a doler.

—¡Detente Elichi! —Gritó angustiada Nozomi, mientras yo me esforzaba más por liberarla—. Esto no está funcionado, yo… ¡yo no tengo salvación!

—No me importa que digas eso —Mis manos ya ni siquiera estaban envueltas en magia y mi cabello había perdido su color. Ahora sentía el dolor de la fuerza repelente que cubría las enredaderas. Mire a Nozomi a los ojos. A pesar de que no quería soltar las enredaderas, ya no podía aguantar más el dolor y, sintiendo como mi cuerpo estaba débil y cansado, no me quedo de otra que soltar las enredaderas y dejar que mi cuerpo cayera a la tierra. Estaba cansada, sumamente cansada como para seguir.

De pronto, escuche un fuerte ruido detrás de mí. Intente, con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, ver hacia el lugar de donde había venido ese ruido y, cuando lo logre, vi como las llamas de color carmesí que mantenían a las sombras del bosque alejadas, desaparecían lentamente y se esfumaban en el aire. Las sombras parecían furiosas, bramaban al aire y se acercaban despacio hacía donde estaba Umi y Nico luchando contra Sui.

Sui respiraba con dificultad. Su mano estaba levantada y la magia negra salía de ella. Entre suspiros comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, dejando a las familiares rodeadas por las sombras del bosque.

—Ahora tienen algo con lo que ocuparse —Las sombras del bosque se amontonaron alrededor de Umi y de Nico, las cuales veían furiosas a Sui—, si no lo hacen, si no calman su ira, se las comerán vivas —Sui rió y se dio la vuelta hacia mí, viéndome ahora de frente; directo a los ojos—. Vaya, te descuido un segundo y veo que estas más muerta que viva… No, Ayase, ese se supone que era mi trabajo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, me intente levantar. Mis piernas apenas si podían sostener mi cuerpo, la sangre que brotaba de mi rostro la sentía fría en mi piel y veía como, gota a gota, caía hacia el suelo; hacia las flores; pintándolas de un repulsivo color. Con angustia me intente poner de pie pero, debido a las heridas de mis piernas y manos, me costó mucho hacerlo. Doble mis rodillas y apoye mis entumidas manos en ellas, ya ni siquiera las sentía, ya no sentía dolor en mi cuerpo.

—No te dejare… —Mi voz salió temblorosa y trémula, sin embargo, pude aún levantar la mirada hacia Sui, la cual se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotras—, no te dejare que te acerques a ella.

Mi corazón parecía que se detendría en cualquier momento, mis brazos temblaban; a pesar de eso, los extendí y trate de que con eso pudiera proteger a Nozomi, la cual estaba atrás de mí. Solo escuchaba suaves suspiros que salían de su boca, solo escuchaba algunos sollozos de pena que lanzaba de vez en cuando, pero no podía voltear a verla; tenía que mantener mi mirada constantemente en los demenciales ojos de Sui, la cual parecía satisfecha por mis palabras.

—Y aun así, te mantienes de pie, Humana —Sui frunció el ceño burlonamente—. ¿Humana? No sé si ese título te queda. Creo que has dejado de ser una humana ordinaria desde hace mucho.

Respiraba con dificultad. Mis brazos no podían permanecer más tiempo levantados. Ese era el final. Pero al menos trataría de proteger a Nozomi, por lo menos tenía que intentarlo hasta el final.

—Aunque me cueste la vida… —Repetí la incesante frase que tenía en la cabeza y chocaba con mis pensamientos— yo no veré morir a Nozomi… ¡Aunque me cueste la vida! ¡Ella no moriría por mí! —Fruncí el ceño y apreté los parpados, sintiendo como las lágrimas de mis ojos se precipitaban por mi rostro, empapándome por completo—. ¡Ven Sui! ¡SI QUIERE MATARME HAZLO DE UNA VEZ! —Grité con furia mientras apartaba mi mirada de ella, mientras veía las luces amarillas que brotaban de las flores debajo de mí—. ¡Tendrás que matarme antes de llegar a Nozomi! ¡No dejare que la toques! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No la vas a tocar nunca más! ¡No la harás sufrir más! Ni yo tampoco…

Las luces de las flores resplandecieron más, pero ya no eran de color amarillo, sino que, asombrada, vi como cada una de ellas lanzaba destellos de color zafiro, convirtiéndose en copias exactas de mi flor.

Lance un sollozo amargo al aire y grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras veía como los destellos de color zafiro subían lentamente, como si fueran luciérnagas que volaban con el frío viento. Entre mis sollozos, entre los lamentos de la gente del bosque, entre la constante batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo lejos de nosotras, donde Nico y Umi trataban de detener a esas sombras, un crujido se escuchó detrás de mí.

Impaciente, volví mi mirada hacia atrás. Cuando mire lo que había, cuando vi la escena que escondía a mi espalda, mis ojos se abrieron tanto que mis parpados dolían; al mismo tiempo que una luz esmeralda me dejaba cegada momentáneamente.

Pequeñas estelas de luz verde comenzaban a salir de las flores de las enredaderas que mantenían prisionera a Nozomi. Una a una explotaba en los tallos verdes mientras que estos comenzaban a marchitarse. El crujir se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y por cada segundo que pasaba, el cuerpo se Nozomi reaparecía de entre las enredaderas.

—Nozomi… —La bruja de la luna parecía igual de sorprendida que yo al ver como las enredaderas cedían y una a una se marchitaba y regresaban a la tierra, liberado su cuerpo. Pero la mirada de Nozomi adquirió un sentimiento diferente cuando me vio; un sentimiento melancólico tomo posesión del brillo de sus ojos.

—Esto no puede ser… —Volví a ver a Sui y vi como miraba hacia el cielo. Hice lo mismo, tratando de buscar algo en el cielo que yo no viera.

De detrás de los nubarrones negros que la escondían, apareció de nuevo la luna, está ya no estaba pigmentada del color rojo y repugnante parecido a la sangre, esta volvía a ser de color plateado; un brillante y hermoso color plateado que se cernía e iluminaba todo el campo de flores.

—Se acabó el tiempo… _La bruja protectora_ …

Sin dejar que Sui terminara de hablar: un fuerte crujido seguido de una fuerte brisa, que azoto nuestros cuerpos, resonó en el ambiente, y con ello, una luz color purpura ilumino el campo de flores.

Mire a Nozomi y quede sorprendida al ver como su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por un manto de luz esmeralda. No era la primera vez que la veía brillar con esa luz tan intensa, eso ya lo había visto cuando conocí a Sui y nos encontramos frente a frente; cuando llegamos al pueblo de las brujas.

El cabello de Nozomi se ilumino con la magia purpura que la caracterizaba y de sus ojos brotaban ese par de flamas verdes que parecían quemar su piel.

—Esto no terminara así —Volteé a ver a Sui cuando la escuche hablar de nuevo y vi la desesperación en su rostro. De pronto, sus manos se iluminaron con su magia negra y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó un rayo hacia donde yo estaba, sin embargo, el rayo nunca logró herirme.

Un manto color purpura cubrió mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sentía como las manos de Nozomi me tomaban por los hombros. Sin voltear a verla, toque sus manos; estaban tibias y me brindaban tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que nunca había sentido; o quizás que había olvidado en todo ese tiempo.

Mi garganta temblaba tratando de buscar las palabras con las que pudiera expresarme, pero no podía decir nada, solo podía sentir el calor que me brindaban las manos de Nozomi mientras se aferraban a mi cuello. Sentía su cuerpo tan cerca de mí, y su cabello volaba frente a mi cuerpo; cobijándome con él. Sin decir nada, las manos de Nozomi se dirigieron a mi cuello y tocaron suavemente mi piel. Sin esperarlo, un tintineo resonó con fuerza en mi interior.

—¿Qué es lo que haces bruja inútil? —Sui miraba asustada a Nozomi. La sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido, y todo lo que podía ver en él era desesperación—. ¡DETENTE! —Otro rayo salió de sus manos, pero el manto purpura lo repelió al instante.

No podía hacer otra cosa que mantenerme expectante a cada movimiento que hacia Nozomi, a cada sensación que sus manos me trasmitían mientras tocaba mi cuello; los hombros; mi piel. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando por fin pude percibir de donde venía ese tintineo. Pude ver como un brillo dorado aparecía de debajo de mi cuello y con ello, pude sentir un frío que pensé olvidado.

—Sui… —La voz de Nozomi se escuchó potente en el ambiente y con un sentimiento de severidad—, no sé qué decirte después de todo lo que hiciste… —La mano de Nozomi presiono fuerte la cadena dorada de mi cuello y, lentamente, frente a mí, apareció una vez más algo que pensé perdido—. Ya no volverás a hacerle daño a nadie más… —El guardapelo dorado de Hanayo apareció frente a mis ojos, y Nozomi lo acunaba con sus dos manos.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —Sui comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras, llena de terror y pánico—. ¡Suéltalo, Nozomi! —Su cuerpo entero temblaba y de sus manos brotaba de nuevo magia, pero esta no parecía tan intensa en comparación con la que nos atacó antes—. Suéltalo si no quieres… —sentí como el metal dorado frente a mis ojos crujía y, al mismo tiempo, Sui se convulsionaba de dolor.

—¿Tu pensabas… —Nozomi volvió a hablar mientras estrujaba el guardapelo en sus manos engullidas en magia— que mi madre te hubiera amado después de todo lo que hiciste? —El metal del guardapelo crujió de nuevo, y con ello, la herida del rostro de Sui se volvió a abrir; la herida que le había hecho con mi puñetazo—. Ella te hubiera odiado… ¿Acaso hubieras preferido el odio de ella? —La sangre carmesí mojaba el rostro de Sui, sin embargo, lo impensable pasó frente a mí: la tiesa y siniestra sonrisa de Sui volvió.

—¿Crees que me interesaba el odio de tu madre? —Sui miro fijamente a Nozomi, mientras se llevaba una mano a la herida sangrante de su rostro—. Ella me pertenecía… —La voz de Sui parecía más siniestra que nunca, más horrible que antes—. Su corazón era mío… —una tenue risa salió de sus labios—. Ella me amaba… —El metal en las manos de Nozomi crujió más, y con ello, Sui callo de rodillas a la tierra—. ¿Por qué piensas que ella iba a verme todos los días a mi cabaña? —El metal crujió de nuevo; Sui grito adolorida entre risas—. Ella me amaba tal como yo lo hacía… —Un crujido más del metal; esta vez un par de fragmentos dorados cayeron de las manos de Nozomi—. No le hubiera importado que hiciera estos sacrificios… —Las manos de Nozomi comenzaron a temblar, y con ello, el guardapelo reapareció entre ellas—. Ella era igual que yo… —Susurró Sui mitras levantaba la mirada—. ¿Cuánto conoces a tu madre Nozomi? ¿Cuánto secretos mantenía ocultos de Hanayo y de ti? —El guardapelo brillo con intensidad, al mismo tiempo que las manos de Sui—. Ella solo las entrenaba para que se convirtieran en las sucesoras de la _bruja protectora_ —un rayo salió de las manos de Sui. El manto purpura impacto entre el rayo, haciendo que este se rompiera en fragmentos luminosos.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza al escuchar a Sui, sin embargo, una gran furia invadía mi interior.

—¡Es mentira todo lo que dices! —Grité mientras veía a Sui a los ojos—. Nadie amaría a una persona que solo tiene odio dentro de ella —Levanté mis brazos y toque las manos de Nozomi, las cuales aún sostenían el guardapelo—. Se bien que Shirome no era así… —Sentí como un par de lágrimas caían a mi cuello, quizás de Nozomi, que se había asombrado con lo que decía—. Lo sé porque ella, hasta su último momento de vida, trato de salvarme… —junte mis manos con las de Nozomi y, de pronto, una tenue luz amarilla apareció en mis dedos, juntándose con la luz esmeralda de Nozomi—. Ella me protegió cuando tú intentaste matarme de niña… —Cerré las manos de Nozomi y las mías contra el guardapelo, este crujió una vez más—. Así que, ella no te amaba en lo absoluto… ¡Te odiaba!, como ahora lo hacen sus hijas, como ahora lo hago yo…

Presione el guardapelo con las manos de Nozomi y con las mías, haciéndolo crujir y rompiéndolo. Sui cayó de nuevo de rodillas a la tierra. Sus mejillas se llenaban de sangre, y esta vez, pequeños cristales de color plateado se deprendían de su rostro, era como si estuviera convirtiendo en cenizas. Con todas mis fuerzas, apreté las manos de Nozomi contra el guardapelo dorado, el cual dio su último crujido y se terminó de romper en nuestras manos.

Las luces del rostro de Sui comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad. Nozomi abrió las manos y dejo caer el destruido guardapelo a la tierra. Sui comenzó s caminar hacia nosotras, pero su cara poco a poco desaparecía entre los fragmentos plateados de cristal que caían a la tierra. Las flores entonces comenzaron a brillar intensamente, todo el campo se iluminó con la luz plateada que se desprendía de Sui, y lentamente, los lamentos de la gente del bosque se calmaron y se silenciaron. Impresionada mire el cuerpo de Sui, viendo como la sonrisa aún permanecía en su rostro, a pesar de que ahora era simples fragmentos luminosos que se desprendían de su piel.

—Y pesar de todas las mentiras… —Las voz de Sui se escuchó en un susurro espectral. Su cuerpo entero se consumió en luz y la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más grande—, yo sí que la amaba…

El cuerpo de Sui cayó a la tierra convertido en pequeñas estelas de Luz, pequeñas estelas que se unían a la tierra; a las flores que parecían absorber su luz. En el lugar se hizo un profundo silencio, un profundo silencio apenas opacado por el ruido del fondo del precipicio o del frío viento que azotaba en nuestras espaldas. Entonces, sentí el tacto cálido de Nozomi una vez más en mis hombros, y con ello, sorprendida y sin creerme que todo hubiera terminado, me di la vuelta y la vi fijamente… Pero…

—Lo hiciste bien Elichi… —Lágrimas caían de sus cristalinos ojos esmeralda. Pero no solo eso…—. Fuiste tan valiente como yo no pude haberlo sido… —El cuerpo de Nozomi se convulsiono en mis brazos, entre sollozos llenos de pena. Mientras que sus manos…—. Perdón por ser tan inútil… —sus manos luminosas se acercaron a mi rostro y limpiaron las lágrimas que ya salían de mis ojos—. Perdón por no poder ayudarte en nada… —Nozomi esbozo una sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de pena y dolor, una sonrisa con un sentimiento horrible que ahora sabia el significado; una sonrisa con un sentimiento de una pronta despedida—. Perdón por no darme cuenta de lo que estabas sufrido por salvarme… Por no darme cuenta del amor que sentías por mí… —Las manos de Nozomi desprendían pequeños fragmentos de luz, al mismo tiempo que las luces que había dejado Sui desaparecían y se convertían en luces esmeraldas que caían lentamente, como cristales, de sus cálidas manos.

—Nozomi… —levanté mi mano y toque su mejillas, estaba cálida; demasiado cálida—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—El destino… —Nozomi me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pequeños fragmentos de luz caían de sus manos, desmoronándose frente a mí—. Este es el destino de la bruja protectora…

Abrí con sorpresa mis ojos. Mi corazón comenzó a golpear mi pecho con ímpetu, y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir desesperadas de mis ojos. Sin embargo, no había sollozos, no podía siquiera sollozar; solo ver como la sonrisa de Nozomi se iluminaba más y más en su rostro.

—No llores Elichi… —Me decía eso pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía dejar de verla, de sentir como mi corazón latía cada vez más desesperado y me presionaba el pecho; era doloroso, mi corazón latía tanto que me dolía dentro de mí, no lo soportaba, tenía miedo, pánico, mi cuerpo entero se estremecía pero no podía hablar, no podía decir nada, solo sentir como mi cuerpo se estremecía con más desesperación conforme pasaban los segundos—. No me gusta verte llorar… No puedo soportar ver a la persona que quiero derramar una sola lagrima…, y menos si es por mi…

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que pude volver a reproducir un sonido con mi garganta, y con ello, vinieron desesperados sollozos que inundaron con su sonido todo el lugar.

—No… —Negué desesperada con la cabeza, mientras los fragmentos de luz esmeralda caían más rápido del cuerpo de Nozomi—. No es verdad… Nozomi… —Toqué su mejilla, la cual adquiría un color esmeralda cuando mis dedos la tocaban—. ¿Por qué, si sabias esto…?

—De esto es de lo que escapábamos… —Nozomi desvió su mirada de la mía, para ver hacia donde estaba Hanayo acompañada de las otras familiares de las brujas viendo a Nozomi igual de preocupadas—. De un mundo en el que no estamos muertas ni vivas… Hanayo lo entendía a la perfección… porque tenía a alguien que la amaba con fuerza… Pero yo… —Nozomi me tomó de la mano y la presiono con fuerza—, yo no tenía a nadie por quien quedarme en este mundo… —Nozomi comenzó a sollozar más fuerte—. Así que no me importaba asumir la responsabilidad de ser la bruja protectora —Sus ojos me miraron de nuevo mientras yo sollozaba con igual intensidad que ella—. Pero entonces… te encontré a ti…, Elichi.

—Nozomi…, por favor, no puedes dejarme, no puedes irte y afrontar el destino tu sola… Llévame… —Silenciándome, sentí como el dedo índice de Nozomi se ponía entre mis labios.

—No lo digas… —El dedo de Nozomi desapareció frente a mí, convertido en pequeñas estelas de luz—. Tú eres la que me da la fuerza para afrontar mi destino, de la manera que solo tú lo sabes hacer…: con valentía… No soportaría arrástrate a este lugar solitario por mí… —Nozomi esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa que me destrozo el corazón—. No podría ser tan egoísta como para hacerle daño a la persona que amo…

—No digas eso… —Sentí como mi rostro se calentaba y mi corazón latía más fuerte—. Tú no eres nada egoísta…, y yo no soy valiente… Soy frágil Nozomi, soy tan frágil y dependiente de ti que…, que si no hubiera sido por ti, yo nunca hubiera afrontado nada de esto sola.

—Es por eso que te amo Elichi… —Una débil risita salió de sus labios, mientras que su ceño se fruncía con tristeza—. Siempre tratando de hacerte la fuerte, siempre cargando con más peso sobre tus hombros del que ya sostienes… —una sonrisa más que sincera, más que hermosa, más que mágica apareció iluminando su rostro—. Me alegro de haberte conocido… —Negué con la cabeza—. Me alegro de que seas tú la que es dueña de mi corazón…

—No…

—Me alegra que seas tú la persona que compartió un vínculo y una afinidad tan grande conmigo… Un vínculo que jamás me imagine tener…

—Nozomi…

—Te amo, Elichi… —Me acerqué más a Nozomi y presioné su cuerpo contra el mío, abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas; sintiendo como nuestros cuerpos temblaban juntos—. Tengo tanto miedo de apartarme de tu lado… Pero sabes… —Nozomi se separó un poco de mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro—, estoy feliz de que tú sigas viviendo.

—Por favor Nozomi… —Llore con más fuerza, apenas si podía hablar por mis sollozos—. Perdóname por todo lo que te dije, todas las cosas hirientes… Yo también te amo Nozomi… y eso nunca… —Sostuve sus manos—, nunca en mi vida va a cambiar.

—Me alegra oír eso…

El cuerpo de Nozomi estaba casi consumido en estelas de luz esmeralda. Pero antes de que desapareciera de mi lado, antes de que su cuerpo entero brillara y se uniera al campo de flores, ella puso sus manos frente a mí y de ellas salió un último resplandor de magia, y con él, mi flor apareció entre sus manos…

Limpie las lágrimas de mi rostro al ver mi flor una vez más. Nozomi la puso entre sus manos y las mías, y, con una enorme sonrisa, me dijo:

—¿Sabes cómo se llama, Elichi…? —Tome el tallo de la flor, viendo sus cinco pétalos de un brillante color azul; tratando de aguantar las ganas de seguir llorando. Enjuague las últimas lágrimas de mi rostro y, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, le dije:

—No lo sé… —trate de reír, pero mi risa sonó extraña y distorsionada—. Tú eres la florista después de todo…

Nozomi se acercó más a mí, sin esperarlo. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía ver a la perfección su rostro iluminado por los fulgores de luz esmeralda: sus largas pestañas, su suaves mejillas, su hermoso cabello color purpura, sus anchos y rosados labios, y lo que más amaba, su hermosos y bellos ojos esmeraldas.

Era tal mi ensimismamiento, viendo cada centímetro de su rostro, que no me di cuenta cuando ella, despacio y ocultando sus ojos detrás de sus parpados, acorto la distancia que había entre las dos, uniendo sus labios con los míos en un rápido y fugaz beso. Trate de acércame más a ella y probar más el sabor salado de sus lágrimas que habían empapado sus labios, el sabor a una pronta despedida; sentir cada sensación que en ese momento me trasmitían los labios de Nozomi, sintiendo la sensación amarga y dulce de sus suaves labios.

Permanecí un momento sintiendo como mis labios se calentaban por el calor que me trasmitía Nozomi; sintiendo como mi corazón latía por el sentimiento de amor que sentía por ella. Sintiendo y guardado en mi memoria cada sensación, cada pequeño momento compartido con ella; los cuales en ese momento se trasmitían a través de la muestra de afecto que compartíamos. Eso al menos hasta que ella por fin se separó de mi lado y yo, sin quererlo realmente, hice lo mismo.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban más que nunca y mostraban un sentimiento de felicidad y amor por mí. Lo sabía porque mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar mientras la veía; mientras la veía desaparecer. Repentinamente ella puso su mano con mi flor frente a mí; tomándola con fuerza de uno de los pétalos. Al verlo, yo hice lo mismo: tomándola del tallo.

—No me olvides… —Los destellos esmeralda se hicieron más intensos, al igual que el brillo del campo de flores— Elichi.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Nozomi fue desapareciendo frente a mí, cubierto por múltiples estelas de luz esmeralda que eran absorbidas por las flores del campo.

Cuando no quedo nada más, cuando el último destello esmeralda desapareció en el aire: la luz de la luna ilumino el campo con su hermosa luz plateada y yo, al mismo tiempo, caí de rodillas a la tierra. No quería llorar, pero por más que intentaba aguantar, los sollozos salían involuntarios de mi boca.

Sostenía con fuerza mi flor, esa flor que me unía con Nozomi, esa flor que me había entregado hasta el final, con mis sentimientos que guardaba de ella, con sus sentimientos que vivan en ella… Esa flor de cuatro pétalos que guardaría hasta el final.

* * *

 _Y a pesar de la tristeza que provoque la despedida, esa tristeza también puede ser una prueba de felicidad; dependiendo de como se sienta en sus corazones._

* * *

Realmente espero que les haya gustado el final de esta historia que tanto me gusto a mí. Espero que hayan sentido todas las emociones, que se hayan transportado al escenario de batalla, a ese campo de flores donde se llevo a cabo esta historia. Espero que hayan acompañado a Eli y Nozomi en esta aventura y que hayan sentido lo que ellas sienten hasta el final. Se que soy muy pesado con esto, pero espero que cada escenario lo hayan vivido como si estuvieran ahí, y que, a pesar de que en muchas de las partes esta mal escrita esta historia, e incluso que este capitulo final haya tenido cientos de errores, espero con el corazón que les haya gustado el final.

¿Cual fue su parte favorita de este capitulo? La verdad yo adore la parte de Kotori. Sinceramente, no me espere que quedara así esa parte, pero cuando la volví a leer, y releer no me esperaba que me emocionar tanto esa escena. ¿Espero leer sus Reviews de que les pareció el capitulo final. Por otra parte, espero que puedan analizar cada párrafo y cada dialogo de la historia, ya que cada uno de ellos tiene un significado muy especial y se va desarrollando con un simbolismo y un significado construido durante toda la serie.

Ya se lo que están pensado: "¡Esto no se puede quedar así!" Y yo les digo que esperen, que aún queda el epilogo de esta historia, que espero traerlo como regalo de noche buena. Al igual que un capitulo especial; que sera una sorpresa para todas/os

Muchas gracias por leer y por su paciencia, espero que nos sigamos leyendo en mas historias y muchas gracias al capitulo anterior.

 **Rebe13:** Muchas Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final, espero no haberte decepcionado con el final y que ta haya gustado. Realmente gracias por cada Review Tuya y por tu tiempo al escribirla, espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto.

 **Aramaru-chan 26:** Dios, muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo y por haberte leído esta historia en un día. No me puedo imaginar cuanto trabajo te costo y si, se que tiene algunas lagunas argumentales algo extrañas, peor pues hice mi mayor esfuerzo, muchas gracias por reconocerlo. Que bonitas palabras, y no, para mí no se escucha para nada meloso, "también ha hechizado mi corazón después de todo". Pues la verdad, me gusto mucho por el aspecto mágico de la historia, ya que yo también soy muy fanático de la literatura fantástica, y mas de las brujas. Como ya dije, son mis seres de leyenda favoritos. Realmente aprecio mucho cada uno de tus comentarios, muchas gracias por eso y espero que te haya gustado el final de esta historia.

 **SilentDrago:** Bueno, primero que nada me disculpo contigo, ya que la felicidad de ambas pues... pues paso lo que tenia que pasar después de todo... Espero al menos que el final de Sui haya sido de tu agrado, no hubo hoguera ni doncella de hierro pero... pues murió como debía, con una sonrisa en su rostro y con las palabras que constantemente solía decir... Me gusto mucho esa aparte , es muy significativa. Realmente, Silent, en especial a ti es a quien le agradezco más por haber seguido esta historia durante tanto tiempo, ademas que por todos los consejos que me ayudaban a mejorar y por tus constantes Reviews. Es y sera siempre un placer para mi leer uno de tus comentarios para saber en que mejorar y en que voy bien o mal.. Muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado el final.

 **Robin Schultz:** Me encanto el principio de tu comentario, jajaja ahorcarse con queso oaxaca jajaja. Que bueno que te enamoraste de la historia, realmente, nunca pensé que fuera a ser Sui un personaje que alguien viera y dijera que le gustaba, pero tu me hiciste ver, me hiciste visualizar ese potencial que tenia y como sobre explotarlo, de una manera, espero, buena. Realmente, cuando leía tus comentaros de que te encantaba la historia, de que te encantaba Sui, decía: "Tengo que terminar esta historia; hazlo por ella, y por todos jajaja". Muchísimas gracias por tus contantes Reviews, los cuales me levantaban el animo y me sacaban una sonrisa cada que los leía, realmente aprecio cada uno de ellos. Espero que te haya gustado el final y muchas gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final.

Y a todos lo que leyeron esta historia, !Muchísimas gracias!

Sin Más, muchas Gracias por leer, de todo corazón, toda mi historia, muchas gracias por seguir hasta el final y darle un oportunidad, muchas gracias por este final


	31. Epilogo: No me olvides

Muy buen día, espero que estén pasando un agradable fin de año.

Como prometí, y dando por fin una conclusión a esta historia, les comparto lo que es el epilogo de Hechizo, dando por concluida por fin, después de un largo año y medio, esta historia

Disfruten mucho el final y muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta este ultimo capitulo.

* * *

 **Epilogo**

 **No me olvides**

* * *

La luz de las farolas de la calle iluminaba un poco mi camino de regreso a casa. Caminaba lentamente, viendo como las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo, viendo como el firmamento negro se manchaba de nubes grisáceas; de brillos increíbles que iluminaban todo. Sin embargo, no había brillo más hermoso que el de la luna plateada; la hermosa luna llena plateada que brillaba como…

Sin pensar más en eso, y desviando la mirada hacia el camino frente a mí, camine de regreso a casa, cabizbaja, recordando cada uno de los brillos en el cielo, recordando ese resplandor carmesí en la luna llena que nunca mas vería otra vez.

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi apartamento, solo me faltaba cruzar la calle por la que se podía ver a aquel oscuro bosque, aquel bosque que, a pesar de quedarme parada varios minutos, seguía siendo eso: un bosque oscuro y siniestro; después de tantos años no había cambiado en nada.

No me esperaba nada, no esperaba que pasara nada después de varios minutos de ver los árboles grandes y que llegaban casi hasta el cielo, ni tampoco esperaba que un sobresalto me hiciera querer correr hacia ese bosque, pero aun así, cada que pasaba a lado de él, mi corazón latía con fuerza y me oprimía el pecho, haciéndome recordar el pasado; siempre el pasado.

Después de despertar de mi ensimismamiento, volví a emprender mi camino de vuelta a casa. No había día en que no me quedara unos minutos contemplando el bosque, no había día que no me quedara petrificada frente a él, pensando en el pasado. Pero estaba cansada de hacerlo, estaba cansada de recordar una y otra vez las luces mágicas que ya no existirían; estaba cansada de ver la oscuridad entre los árboles.

Pensaba incluso que ya no podría llorar, que las lágrimas se habían secado dentro de mí, pero no había día en que al menos una lágrima no se escapara de mis ojos. Siempre era así, y lo comenzaba a odiar… Si me viera ahora, quizás me diría que me he convertido en una llorona, en una persona débil… Pero no puedo evitarlo, ya que es por ella por la que lloró, por la que espero volver a ver, por la que durante más de diez años las lágrimas siguen fluyendo.

Me limpie las lágrimas y emprendí de nuevo mi camino. Vi hacia arriba y pude ver luz en la ventana de mi apartamento. Esboce una sonrisa, recordando las personas que me esperaban. Pero esta sonrisa, este sentimiento que desprendía no era para nada de felicidad. Me sentía sola, a pesar de ya no estar sola en mi apartamento, me seguía sintiendo con un vacío muy profundo dentro de mí, a tal punto de querer salir huyendo de ese lugar, de mi hogar, de un lugar que ya no me pertenecía, y que me hacía sentir oprimida y sofocada. En ocasiones me lo planteaba, me planteaba muy seriamente en salir huyendo y no regresar jamás, pero era muy cobarde como para hacerlo, era muy cobarde como para abandonar el pasado, y a ellas, que también me necesitaban en ese momento.

Así que camine de nuevo hacia mi hogar, tratando de parecer lo más normal que podía. Subí las escaleras despacio, como si no quisiera llegar. Me dirigí a la puerta donde, sin siquiera anunciarme, sin siquiera esperar a que introdujera mis llaves en la cerradura, esta se abrió de golpe, como siempre lo hacía últimamente. A esto le seguía un animosos saludo, un animosos saludo que me hacía replantearme de nuevo las ganas de salir huyendo, ya que era cálido, me brindaba seguridad y tranquilidad; una voz suave me llamaba y me hacía querer corresponder el saludo…

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Eli-san —Sonreí mientras veía a la chica parada frente a mí, estaba muy cambiada, siempre me asombraba verla tan diferente, no había día que no alabara su belleza y la hermosa sonrisa que esbozaba sus labios—. ¿Pasa algo? —Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras me veía fijamente. Sus ojos color lila brillaron con la luz de la luna—. ¿Estuviste llorando otra vez, verdad?

—Ya volví —Dije, ignorando la pregunta de Hanayo, mientras veía como volvía su cabeza hacia el departamento y la agachaba con pena.

—Lo siento… —Últimamente lo hacía mucho, últimamente Hanayo se disculpaba por cualquier cosa; aunque no hubiera hecho nada. Lo único que podía hacer era ignorarla mientras ella se iba—. Llegaste en buen momento, la cena está casi lista…

—Me alegra escucharlo —Mire alrededor. A pesar de que a veces, cuando llegaba a casa, había un escándalo horrible, esa noche estaba muy tranquilo el ambiente—. Que extraño, ¿dónde están las demás?

—¡Oh! —Hanayo me volteo a ver, pero parecía que no me quería siquiera encarar de frente, ya que estaba cohibida y mirando hacia el suelo—. Rin-chan fue al supermercado, mientras que Nico y Maki dijeron que llegarían tarde… —Hanayo rió, haciendo que el ambiente fuera un poco menos denso—. Ellas dos siempre están juntas. Me impresiona que aceptaran la idea de trabajar juntas; aunque a Nico no la veía tan convencida —Mientras reía con nerviosismo, Hanayo se alejó y fue directo hacia la cocina; yo solo podía seguirla con la mirada—. Mientras que Umi-chan… —mi corazón latió con fuerza—, sigue en su habitación… Ya sabes que ella no sale nunca de ahí desde que…

—Está bien, no pasa nada, no tienes que decirlo… —Hanayo salió de la cocina y me volteó a ver con sus ojos cristalinos—. Creo que entiendo por lo que está pasando… Me preocupa… me preocupa mucho que no vuelva a salir de ahí… —Dije con pena, sintiendo como mi corazón dejaba de latir entre cada respiración. Sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando Umi, incluso pienso que era incomparable su dolor al mío, ya que yo al menos tenía un poco de esperanza; mientras que ella…

—No hablemos más de eso… —Dijo Hanayo mientras salía de la cocina con un par de platos—. Todos sabemos que fue mi culpa que ella… Ella seguro que me odia por eso…

—¿Era inevitable, verdad? —Dije mientras la seguía a la cocina, dispuesta a ayudarle a poner la mesa—. Después de todo perdió a dos grandes amigas… —Mi corazón latió con tal fuerza que era abrasivo, ligeros sollozos ya se dejaban escuchar en el aire; ligeros sollozos de la bru… «No, ya no era así…», ligeros sollozos de mi amiga Hanayo.

Hanayo, entre sollozos, siguió caminando hacia la cocina. Sus manos temblaban al igual que los platos de porcelana. No paraba de llorar, y al mismo tiempo, no paraba de dejar de hacer lo que hacía, era desgarrador verla, era desgarrador verla actuar así… No podía seguir aguantando eso. Pensé que lo mejor sería dejarla sola. Pero, antes de ir a mi habitación, su voz detuvo mis pasos.

—Hoy… —Entre sus sollozos, una ligera y distorsionada risita resonó en el lugar— Hoy hay una linda luna llena, ¿verdad? —Voltee a verla, sorprendida—. Está igual de brillante que hace diez años… —Más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas—. Me hace querer verla de nuevo…

En ese momento mi corazón ya dolía en mi pecho otra vez y un nudo en mi garganta me impedía contestarle a Hanayo. Sentía mis ojos calientes y como estos se llenaban de lágrimas. No quería llorar, pero ya era inevitable ese sentir dentro de mí.

—Yo también… —Fue lo único que conseguí decir antes de darle la espalda a Hanayo y regresar a mi habitación. Sin decir nada, dejando que ella llorara al igual que yo lo hacía; compartiendo lágrimas y pensamientos de una sola persona.

Cuando me acerque a mi habitación, pude escuchar no solo los sollozos de Hanayo en la sala, sino que también escuche los de la Umi dentro de su habitación. Nunca pensé que tuviera una razón para llorar como lo hacía, pero desde que descubrí la verdad de Honoka, desde que descubrí lo que de verdad sentía Umi por ella, ya no podía criticarla, ya no podía decirle nada ya que sabía muy bien cómo se sentía. A veces quería hablar con ella, pero ella se encerraba en su habitación y no hablaba con nadie. Sabía que ella tenía miedo, sabía que no salía porque la recordaba, recordaba la partida de Honoka, recordaba la partida de Kotori. Me gustaría tanto hablar con ella, decirle que no está sola… Pero no sé con qué derecho lo diría yo, si no siento más que soledad dentro de mí.

Sorprendentemente, esa noche parecía diferente, parecía que pasaría algo nuevo, y no me equivocaba ya que la puerta de su habitación se abrió cuando yo pase a lado de ella, dejándome ver frente a frente a la chica llorona; a la joven chica que tenía los ojos tan rojos de tanto llorar que casi ni se podía apreciar su bello iris avellana entre ellos.

—¿Umi? —La miré de frente, un poco sorprendida. Esperaba que dijera algo, sin embargo, solo frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia su habitación, aunque no cerró la puerta; parecía que me estaba invitando a que fuera con ella—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —Quizás sonaba como una estupidez lo que había dicho, sabía muy bien cómo se sentía, pero en ese momento no sabía qué más decirle—. Hanayo dijo que te la pasaste todo el día aquí encerrada… Sabes que no puedes hacer eso… Sabes que también cuentas conmigo y que puedes…

—No puedo… —Murmuró, mientras agachaba la cabeza y se sentaba en la cama abrazándose a sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre ellas—. No puedo hacerlo…

Me acerque lentamente a ella, viendo cómo se contraía en sollozos, escuchando como estos resonaban y se adueñaban del ambiente en la habitación. No sabía qué más decir, sabía que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría su carácter ni su humor. Al menos me había dejado entrar a su habitación; me alegraba volver a ver su rostro después de tanto tiempo; eso ya era un avance.

Me acerque más a ella y vi como las orejas en su cabeza se movían. Siempre me habían sentido intimidada por ella, pero en ese momento Umi parecía una cachorrito indefenso; un cachorrito que había perdido todo lo que amaba y el lugar al que pertenecía.

—Me alegra, Umi… —La mire fijamente; ella se contrajo en sollozos mientras levantaba lentamente su cabeza—, me alegra que me dejaras verte hoy… —Me senté en su cama y acaricié su cabello; para mí sorpresa, a ella no pareció importarle que lo hiciera. Era muy vulnerable, solo era una chica que tenía miedo de lo que era, una chica que había perdido su soporte… Me recordaba tanto a mí—. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, sé que quieres tener tu tiempo a solas. Llora todo lo que quieras, pero también, de vez en cuando… —Toqué sus mejillas, las cuales estaban frías y llenas de lágrimas. Trate de hacer que me viera a los ojos—, también deberías de sonreír… —Las lágrimas de Umi salieron más rápido de sus ojos—. Honoka no querría verte llorar todo el tiempo… Ella no querría ver que la persona que ama está triste por ella… —A pesar de lo que le dije, Umi lloro con más fuerza mientras se acercaba más a mi cuerpo. Nunca lo había hecho, pero en ese momento parecía tan desesperada por una muestra de afecto que ni ella misma sabía lo que hacía—. Tranquila… —Los sollozos de Umi resonaban con fuerza en todo el departamento, a tal punto de que Hanayo apareció repentinamente en la puerta de la habitación con un rostro preocupado.

—Nunca pude… —Le costaba mucho hablar ya que los sollozos desesperados que salían de su boca se lo impedían. Despacio se unía y se aferraba más a mi cuerpo—, nunca pude agradecerle… —Intentaba no llorar, intentaba mantener las sonrisa en mis labios, pero sabía lo que sentía Umi en ese momento; los sentía tanto que me presionaba el corazón y me dolía por dentro—. La amaba tanto… Y nunca pude demostrarle cuanto lo hacia… —Hanayo comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras—. ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir…? ¿Por qué ella se fue…?

—Umi-chan… —Hanayo se acercó hacia nosotras, mientras que Umi lloraba con más intensidad—. Lo siento…

Al escuchar las palabras de Hanayo, Umi levantó la mirada y la miró con molestia. Repentinamente, se levantó de la cama y fue corriendo hacia ella. Pensé que le haría daño, pensé que la golpearía al ver su rostro lleno de furia, pero al contrario de eso, Umi la apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos y con una voz fuerte le dijo:

—¡No lo digas más! —Dijo mientras se aferraba más a su cuerpo—. Ya no quiero que te disculpes… Ya no quiero escuchar que siempre te lamentes… —Hanayo tembló en los brazos de Umi mientras que ella lloraba con fuerza—. No fue tu culpa… —nunca me había esperado que dijera eso, ya que desde hace tiempo parecía que Umi le tenía algún resentimiento a Hanayo— No fue tu culpa que ella… —Umi se aferró con más fuerza a los brazos de Hanayo, llorando tan desgarradoramente que me provocaba un estremecimiento igual que el de ella—. Tu solo quería ayudar… No fue tu culpa… Yo también… —Hanayo comenzó a acariciar el cabello y las orejas de Umi; trasmitiéndome un sentimiento de intimidad, parecido al que una madre le da a su hija—. Yo también te quiero mucho… Es por eso que no me gusta que te disculpes conmigo… Hanayo, tu no hiciste nada malo… —Hanayo parecía que se contenía en las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, pero, al escuchar lo que dijo Umi, no pudo evitar romper en llanto, en un amargo llanto que parecía llevar guardado en su cuerpo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Dejando esa conmovedora escena de reconciliación, sentí de pronto que yo no encajaba más en ella. Así que decidí dejarlas a solas, dejando que ellas hablarán de lo que sentían en ese momento, mientras que yo, sola, regresaba a mi habitación.

Los sollozos sonaban fuertes en toda la casa. Cuando entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, no pude evitar dejarme llevar por el sentimiento de angustia que albergaba dentro de mí, dejándome caer así contra la puerta; deslizándome lentamente y viendo hacia el interior de mi habitación. Me sentía sumamente triste. Lagrimas salían de mis ojos, pero no podía emitir ningún sollozo, solo lloraba sin ningún sentimiento aparente; solo derramaba más y más lágrimas. Levanté la mirada y sentí como la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de mi habitación me iluminaba el rostro. Miré hacia donde estaba mi escritorio, buscando con la mirada mi objeto más preciado: mi flor azul que brillaba con la luz plateada de la luna; mi flor azul de cuatro pétalos que, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, seguía tan viva como la primera vez que la encontré; seguía tan brillante desde la última vez que perdió uno de sus pétalos.

Me levanté lentamente y caminé hacia ella; limpiándome las lágrimas y viéndola fijamente. La tomé por el tallo y está, sorpresivamente, liberó un tenue fulgor azul. Me resulto extraño ya que era la primera vez que la veía brillar después de tanto tiempo. Pero quizás mi corazón, después de ver lo que paso con Umi, estaba tan frágil y descontrolado que me hacía recordarla a ella con más fuerza.

Me acerque despacio a la ventana de mi habitación. La luna estaba enorme esa noche, era hermosa, mágica, irreal. Levanté mi flor y extendí mis manos hacia la luna, tratado de que la luz azul que salía de ella se combinará y contrastará con el color platinado de la luna llena.

—Nozomi… —Musite mientras la lagrimas volvían a bajar desesperadas de mis ojos. Mientras que la luz de la luna se ocultaba detrás de las nubes y mi flor perdía de nuevo su mágico brillo.

…

A partir de ese día, los siguientes fueron tan tediosos como siempre. Siempre seguía una misma rutina: Despertarme temprano por la mañana, ir a un trabajo que no me gustaba y regresar a casa exhausta y con deseos de escapar de mi propia realidad.

Al menos las tenía a ellas. Tenía a Nico y a Maki, las cuales permanecieron conmigo después de lo que paso con Nozomi. Tenía a Hanayo y a Rin, las cuales vivían sus vidas normales como cualquier persona. Hanayo ya no era más una bruja, ya no utilizaba más su magia; parecía que se había quedado seca, vacía del brillo mágico que habitaba en su cuerpo. Ella sonreía cada que recordaba que ya no podía hacer magia. Parece que por fin su sueño de vivir una vida normal y deslindarse de su destino se había cumplido. También tenía a Umi, pero ella parecía cada día más desdichada desde que se fue Kotori y Honoka; esta última fue la partida que más le dolió.

Hanayo me contó, después el suceso en el campo de flores, que ya no podía volver a hacer magia, que ya no era más una bruja, es por eso que Honoka y Kotori ya no serían más sus familiares, y el vínculo que tenía con Umi se rompería. Pasaron meses, años hasta que eso pasó por fin; que pasara lo que ella más temía y lo que llenó de pena a Umi. Me contaron que las dos familiares de Hanayo habían pasado por una situación similar: habían estado al borde de la muerte. Es por eso que, cuando el vínculo con la bruja se consumió, la vida de ambas chicas también lo hizo.

Solo éramos nosotras seis. Poco a poco mi mundo solitario se llenó de gente, mi departamento se llenó de saludos cuando llegaba a casa, de calidez. Pero, como dije, seguía sintiendo una penumbra enorme dentro de mi ser.

…

Como todos los días, regresaba a casa por la noche. El suceso de reconciliación de Hanayo y Umi había quedado muy atrás. Me sentía más a gusto de compartir ese sentimiento de angustia con alguien más; con Umi, la cual poco a poco se iba volviendo a incorporar y se unía a nosotras. Me daba gusto que, después de tanto tiempo, volviera a sonreír. Aun así no salía mucho de su habitación. Aún tenía miedo de su licantropía, decía que no quería hacerle daño a nadie, decía que era mejor que ella se quedara en casa; le costaba mucho salir.

Mientras pensaba en ella, volví a llegar a la misma calle donde se juntaba el bosque y la acera. Como era costumbre, mire hacia la luna llena. Era la última luna del mes, y brillaba como todos los días anteriores: tan mágicamente que parecía irreal. Mire hacia el bosque y vi lo vacío y oscuro que estaba. Mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y las sanciones en mi cuerpo ya me llenaban con nostalgia y melancolía.

Últimamente había estado llevando conmigo mi flor. Desde que pasó lo de Umi había comenzado a cargar con ella ya que, desesperada, quería volver a verla brillar, quería volver a ver aquel brillo zafiro que cubría sus pétalos; aunque desde ese día no había vuelto a pasar…

Sin embargo…

La luz de la luna platinada iluminó las hojas de los árboles de un color grisáceo. Sentía una sensación en la cual el tiempo de detenía. Solo había una inmensa oscuridad iluminada de plateado.

La oscuridad se cernía entre las copas de los árboles y ligeros rayos plateados pasaban entre las hojas de estos, dándole al bosque un aspecto menos atemorizante y más hermoso. Repentinamente, mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y mi flor…, mi flor volvió a desprender esa mágica luz zafiro.

Lágrimas corrieron desesperadas por mis mejillas cuando un par de destellos luminosos se desprendieron de los pétalos de mi flor y, lentamente, como si fueran luciérnagas, flotaron y se adentraron al oscuro bosque. Mi respiración se comenzó a entrecortar; el único sonido que había a mi alrededor era el palpitar de mi corazón.

Comencé a caminar detrás de los destellos de luz. Estos me guiaban, me incitaban a que me acercara más hacia el bosque. Con cada paso que daba me sentía más angustiada, sentía como todo a mi alrededor desaparecía; ahora solo podía ver las copas grisáceas de los árboles y los fulgores zafiro que brotaban de mi flor.

Me fui acercando despacio a los troncos de los árboles y, justo cuando puse un pie en la tierra del bosque…, un fulgor esmeralda me deslumbró.

Comencé a correr desesperada hacia ese fulgor, nada más me importaba, ya no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en seguir esa luz. Ya no tenía miedo de la oscuridad, ya no me importaba que con cada paso trastabillara con las ramas de los árboles haciéndome caer a la tierra. Tenía que llegar a donde estaba esa luz; esa melancólica y cálida luz.

Las lágrimas brotaban más desesperadas de mis ojos, y mi corazón latía a tal punto que pensé que escaparía de mi pecho. Una sensación cálida me envolvió el cuerpo. Sentía como un sentimiento que pensé olvidado regresaba a mí, sentí como la luz esmeralda y los tenues fulgores zafiro se metían en mi cuerpo y me hacía recordar esa sensación que pensé perdida años atrás.

Corrí con más fuerza y entonces… Llegué una vez más al mismo claro de luna donde la luz plateada se juntaba con la esmeralda y la zafiro…

Y fue ahí donde la volví a ver…

Me dejé caer de rodillas a la tierra mientras veía como, en su suave y blanca mano del color de la luna, brotaban un par de luces de color esmeralda y se juntaban con los fulgores de mi flor. Podía ver sólo su silueta iluminada con la luz; podía ver su cabello largo y púrpura cubierto con su característico sombrero negro y puntiagudo, danzando con el suave viento que llenaba aquel claro; y de perfil, pude ver su característica y sincera sonrisa.

Parecía una eternidad la forma en la que se daba vuelta, parecía una eternidad entera cuando su rostro se volvió hacia mí, dejándome ver lo que más a amaba de ella: Sus dos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda, por los cuales brotaba una flama de magia que iluminaba todo el lugar.

—Elichi… —sollozos salieron de mi boca. Hace mucho que no los escuchaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba como lo hacía ahora—. Perdón por hacerte esperar…

Desesperada me acerque a ella. Parecía sorprendida, pero no tanto como lo estaba yo. No me esperaba volverla a ver, no me esperaba que regresara después de tanto tiempo. Pensaba que era un sueño, un hermoso sueño como todos los que había tenido desde su partida. Pero en ese momento no estaba soñando, en ese momento todo a mi alrededor era real. Lo sabía porque la sentía cerca de mí, sentía su calor, podía oler su dulce aroma y escuchaba claramente el latido de su corazón.

—Bienvenida de vuelta… —La mire a los ojos, acercándome cada vez más a su rostro—. Nozomi.

Con la luna de fondo, en ese claro de luna donde había iniciado todo, volví a unir mi corazón con Nozomi mientras los fulgores hechizados cubrían nuestros cuerpos.

* * *

Y así finaliza formalmente Hechizo: Recuerdos del corazón. ¿Esperaban este final? La verdad es el final que yo estaba buscando a fin de cuentas. Estoy seguro que quizás pensaban, mientras leían este capitulo, que solo iba a tratar temas de lo que paso después de que Nozomi se convirtió en bruja protectora, es por eso que le di un gran énfasis a Umi, para quizás lograr sorprenderlas/os al final. ¿Quizás ya se lo esperaban desde el principio... jejeje.

Por cierto, si tienen duda de porque Nozomi regreso, fue simplemente que, el segundo tema que se tomaban en cuenta durante la historia, era que si había dos brujas protectoras era seguro que no tuvieran que desaparecer después de convertirse en en bruja protectora... Hanayo no es una bruja protectora, ni siquiera es una bruja, pero adivinen quien si que lo es... Su nombre empieza con S y termina con ui jajaja

Deberás, muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia y por permanecer a mi lado en este viaje mágico... Ya se me pongo muy cursi... Con esto si que si termina hechizo, solo faltaría un capitulo especial, que espero les agrade... Se de buena fuente que les gustara mucho jejeje.

 **SilentDrago:** Pues esto fue lo que conté en el epilogo, espero que te haya gustado. Por cierto Nozomi no estaba muerta, simplemente estaba en un mundo intermedio donde preservaban la magia; Sui si esta muerta porque, después de destruir el guardapelo, se convirtió en magia pura convirtiéndose esta en bruja protectora. Muchísimas gracias por todas tus Reviews Silent y por leer mi historia hasta el final, de verdad te lo agradezco.

 **Rebe13:** Que bueno que te gusto el final. muchas gracias por tus contantes Reviews, y muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final. Que bueno que no te decepciono el final.

 **Robin Schultz:** También ame mucho la ultima linea de Sui, pienso que tenia que morir de la manera más honorable de todas: con una sonrisa en sus labios y diciendo lo que de verdad sentía. Espero que la conclusión de esta historia sea de tu agrado y que bueno que te gusto Sui como personaje, no creo que vuelva a crear uno asi, su locura es tan perfecta que es incomparable. Muchísimas gracias por todos los ánimos que me dabas en cada una de las Reviews.

 **Aramaru-chan 26:** Ay, me hace muy feliz que las cuatro Reviews me digan que es un buen desenlace para la historia; llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo llegar al final de esta historia, y que a ustedes les guste me hace aun más feliz. la verdad yo también llore un poco. Y espero que hayas disfrutado el recalentado de Navidad, yo aun sigo comiendo pavo... jaja ok no... Pues si, Pobre Kazami, pero después de todo, ella también era muy sumisa a lo que hacia Sui, estaba cegada por el "amor" que sentía por ella, a pesar de que sabia desde un principio que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos; como tú lo dices: pobre Kazami; al menos su hija la quiere un poco. Por ultimo, muchas gracias por recomendarle mi historia tu prima, espero y le haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leerla hasta el final y gracias por tus Reviews.

Sin Más, Muchísimas Gracias por seguir esta historia conmigo hasta el final. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.


	32. Especial: Nocturno

Bueno, he aquí el tan esperado capitulo Especial, que, como ya vieron en el titulo, no es para nada especial... Jejeje.

Explico. Hace dos meses publique esta historia, diciendo muchas veces que no seria Canonico para la historia principal; tantas que pensé que sospecharían que de verdad era parte de la historia principal... parece ser que logre mi cometido, parece ser que se creyeron que no era Canonico pero realmente mi cometido principal era hacerles un discreto spoiler del verdadero final de Hechizo.

Espero que les guste la sorpresa y si quieren disfrutar de nuevo de este capitulo espero les guste. Por ultimo, otra vez agradecer a Robin Shultz ya que ella fue la la inspiradora de este capitulo.

* * *

 **Especial**

 **Nocturno**

* * *

La tenue luz de las farolas de la calle era lo único que iluminaba mi camino de vuelta a casa. La luna llena y plateada se cernía sobre mí con su majestuosidad; aunque no era tan majestuosa a como yo la vi en el pasado. El suave viento silbaba en mis oídos y la tranquilidad del manto de la noche me incitaba a quedarme en el exterior por mucho más tiempo. Pero sabía que debía de regresar a casa, tenía que llegar cuanto antes… no podía a esperar a llegar y volver a verla a ella…

Camine lenta pero impaciente por llegar. Subí las escaleras del edificio en el que vivía y, justo cuando cruzaba el pasillo en el cual se encontraba mi departamento…

¡PUM!

Fui recibida por ese inusitado estallido proveniente del mismo lugar al que me dirigía. A pesar de tal explosión, me mostraba muy tranquila, quizás tan tranquila como para no importarme mucho ese suceso.

Me acerque a mi departamento y, justo cuando me encontraba frente a la puerta, esta se abrió estrepitosamente seguida de un humo púrpura que salió desesperado desde adentro del departamento y me cubrió por completo el cuerpo. No pude hacer otra cosa que suspirar cansada al ver tal desastre; al ver de nuevo esa escena que ya era recurrente para mí.

—¿De nuevo intentaste quemar la casa? —Camine hacia el interior del departamento y, cuando el humo poco a poco se disipo, revelo detrás de él a una figura femenina—. ¿Nozomi?

—E-Elichi —Dijo la chica impaciente y un poco nerviosa mientras intentaba salir detrás del cumulo de humo que cubría su cuerpo—. L-Llegaste temprano. No esperaba que estuvieras aquí tan pronto… —Suspire nuevamente, era lo único que podía hacer ya que no me podía enojar con ella; nunca lo haría.

Como me lo imagine, Nozomi fue la causante de tal alboroto, ya que con solo un vistazo a su ropa, pude ver y deducir lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Estabas intentando hacer magia de nuevo? —Mire su apariencia detenidamente de arriba a abajo: llevaba puesto un vestido de una pieza color purpura, en los hombros llevaba una capa de color negro que le llegaba más abajo que el vestido y en su cabeza, cubriendo su hermoso cabello color púrpura, tenía su característico sombrero de bruja de color negro.

—N-No, yo no… —La mire esperando a que cambiara su respuesta. Después de un tiempo, a Nozomi se le había dado muy mal mentirme; quizás haya sido por los sucesos del pasado.

—Te dije que si querías experimentar lo hicieras fuera de casa. El bosque está cerca, no creo que sea un problema si vas ahí. Además, tienes a Nico y Maki para que estén a tú lado.

Nozomi estiro las manos sin decir nada, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, como si tratara de ignorar mis palabras y mi semblante tranquilo ante la situación. De pronto, la joven bruja de la luna levanto las manos y, con un tenue brillo color esmeralda que salió desde las puntas de sus dedos, creó una impresionante luz que se materializo como una flama grande y destellante. La llama floto en sus manos y se transformó en algo mas hermoso: era una entidad completamente hecha por la flama de las manos de Nozomi; una entidad cambiante que se transformaba en un pequeño animal que en las manos de Nozomi danzaba; era un animal extraño y que nunca había visto, pero seguro que Nozomi lo conocía: tenía la cola alargada y esponjosa, su cuerpo era una esfera entera y tenía ojos pequeños y juntos por una franja de un tono esmeralda más fuerte.

—Es un ser mitológico Elichi —Dijo sin dejar de ver la criatura de fuego que estaba en sus manos—, estaba practicando para hacerlo —Nozomi apretó los puños y el animal de fuego desapareció al instante, al igual que todo el humo que rodeaba el departamento el cual fue absorbido al mismo tiempo que el fuego esmeralda de Nozomi—. Se llama _Tanuki_.

—Mentirosa, conozco a los tanuki y sé que no se ven así… Además, estoy segura que una pequeña flama como esa no causaría tal desastre en el departamento.

—No miento Elichi —Sus manos se levantaron de nuevos y pequeños brillos comenzaron a salir de su cabello purpura, rodeando todo el departamento y limpiando todos los estropicios que había hecho Nozomi.

—¿Dónde están ellas? —Pregunte viendo cada pequeño fulgor que salía de las manos de Nozomi; estaba tan acostumbrada a esa muestra de magia que ya no me sorprendía tanto—. ¿Maki y Nico volvieron a salir? Te dije que…

—No puedo detenerlas, es inevitable que esas dos no estén juntas… —Nozomi se llevó la mano al cabello y acaricio cada punta con sus manos luminosas—, se necesitan la una a la otra… —Susurro.

—No me refería a solo ellas… —Mire perspicaz a Nozomi, esperando su respuesta.

Nozomi levanto la mirada y me encontré frente a frente con sus hermosos ojos verdes; aquellos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba ver de cerca y que tenían ese brillo único que solo me mostraba a mí. Me acerqué a ella y sentí de pronto su tacto en la palma de mi mano.

—Estamos solas si eso es a lo que te refieres… —Nozomi esbozo una ligera sonrisa la cual hizo brillar todo su rostro—. Umi-chan sigue en su habitación, sabes que nunca sale de ahí, pero seguro que no dirá nada si no hacemos mucho ruido…

—N-Nozomi, detente, te dije que…

—Además, Rin y Hanayo salieron al igual que Nico y Maki… Como dije, estamos solas.

—No me importa estarlo.

—¿Qué paso con la confianza que siempre mostrabas? —Nozomi llevo su mano a mi mejilla y la luz esmeralda de sus manos brillo de nuevo cerca de mí; haciéndome sentir la agradable calidez de su magia en mi piel—. Sé que no quieres hacer esto Elichi… —Nozomi esbozo una sonrisa más grande y hermosa, y de sus labios salió suavemente una risita—, así que tengo una mejor idea .

—¿Mejor? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Repentinamente, Nozomi me aparto de un lado y me tomo de la mano mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la puerta de entrada. No sabía lo que pretendía hacer, pero en ese momento, al verla toma mi mano suavemente y guiarme hacia el mismo lugar que ella, no me podía negar a no seguirla tan embelesada como ya lo hacía—. ¿Nozomi? ¿Por qué siempre eres tan misteriosa?

—Esa es mi virtud Elichi, siempre te tengo que dejar con la intriga de lo que pasara después… —Una suave risita volvió a reproducirse de sus labios haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara. Mi corazón latía acelerado en mi pecho, sentía una calidez inigualable recorrer mi cuerpo, una calidez que solo Nozomi me hacía sentir.

Nozomi comenzó a llevarme lentamente de la mano, guiándome en todo momento. Caminamos hacia las escaleras y subimos hacia el techo del edifico, cuando salimos a la azotea pude ver como la luna ya iluminaba con su luz plateada cada rincón de la obscura noche.

Mire detenidamente a Nozomi y, sin decir nada, la seguí hasta donde me guiaba.

—¿Me dirás que es lo que pretendes, Nozomi? —Ella volteo al instante y me mostró una sonrisa confiada.

Nozomi estiro su mano hacia mí y, con un fulgor de color esmeralda, y sin siquiera esperarlo, de la luz emergió su rustica escoba de madera.

—Todas salieron a dar un paseo, sería injusto que no fuéramos nosotras también a dar uno… —Nozomi soltó la escoba y esta levito de manera horizontal frente a nosotras—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Hace mucho que no volamos juntas.

—¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad? —Mire la escoba que flotaba frente a mí como si nunca la hubiera visto antes; realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que volé junto a Nozomi.

Nozomi me tomo de nuevo de la mano y me ayudo a subir a la escoba de madera, haciéndola crujir debido a nuestro peso

—Parece que está un poco oxidada —Nozomi miro hacia el frente y dejo salir un tenue risa—. Es extraño, ¿verdad, Elichi?

—Esto me trae muchos recuerdos —Cuando estuve arriba de la escoba, me abrace a la cintura de Nozomi, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo más cerca de mí.

—Tu corazón golpea muy fuerte mi cuerpo, Elichi —Nozomi sostuvo mi mano—. ¿Estas emocionada por esto?

—Es extraño que en el pasado no pudiéramos decir eso tan fácilmente —Lance un suspiro y me acerque más a su cuerpo—. Claro que estoy emocionada, además de que estoy nerviosa; tú me haces sentir así, Nozomi.

—De nada —Nozomi tomo la escoba del mango y se preparó para emprender el vuelo—. Bueno, es hora del paseo —Nozomi miro hacia la luna frente a nosotras. Cuando menos lo espere, sentí una súbita sacudida y sentí como mis pies se separaban del suelo.

Comenzamos a volar; comenzamos a dejar atrás al edificio para acercarnos un poco más a la luna frente a nosotras. Me acerque más al cuerpo de Nozomi, tratado de aferrarme lo más que podía a ella. Mire debajo de mí y vi aquella imagen que tanto recordaba del pasado y que adoraba volver a ver: vi de nuevo la ciudad bajo nuestros pies como si fuera un cielo en la tierra; había tantas luces encendidas que era un espectáculo asombroso.

—Esto me trae tantos recuerdos —Susurre.

—A mí también —No pensé que Nozomi me hubiera escuchado, pero lo prefería así; quería que supiera todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Después de un tiempo volamos más cerca del cielo. Nozomi aumento la velocidad. El frió viento golpeaba mi rostro, pero, a pesar de que mi cuerpo tiritaba por eso, yo no sentía frió ya que el cuerpo de Nozomi me cobijaba y me trasmitía calor.

Cuando subimos más en el cielo y las nubes quedaron debajo de nosotras, pudimos ver un cielo despejado y lleno de un precioso manto de estrellas. La luna brillaba con fuerza e iluminaba nuestros rostros. Entonces Nozomi detuvo el andar de la escoba; justo donde la luna se cernía mas enorme y brillante encima nuestra.

—Me impresiona aún toda la magia que no he visto… —Dijo ella sin despegar la mirada de la luna—. Me impresiona mucho ver la luna tan cerca, con este sentimiento recorriendo mi cuerpo… —Nozomi soltó el mango de la escoba y esta se quedó levitando en el aire.

Sin pensarlo, Nozomi se dio la vuelta hacia mí y me sostuvo del cuello; acercándome más hacia su cuerpo. No lo esperaba, era totalmente impredecible lo que iba a hacer en ese momento, es por eso que me mostraba sorprendida por su repentino acercamiento.

—¿N-Nozomi? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—¿No crees que es una escena hermosa? —Nozomi sea acerco más a mi cuerpo y dejo descansar su cabeza en mi hombro—. No podemos desaprovechar lo que el cielo nocturno nos brinda solo a nosotras

—Creo que se a lo que te refieres…

Despegue lentamente mi mano de la cintura de Nozomi, no estaba segura de hacerlo ya que aún tenía miedo de caer de la escoba en cualquier momento. Levante mi mano temblorosa y trate de acercarla al rostro de Nozomi, tratando de acariciar su piel.

Llamando así la atención de Nozomi, y levantando la mirada poco a poco, nuestras miradas por fin se encontraron.

—Te amo, Nozomi…

—Yo también te amo, Elichi…

Acerque más mi mano a su rostro y lentamente fui acercando todo mi cuerpo; estaba temblando, no sabía si era por el miedo que sentía al estar tan alto en el cielo, o por la cercanía de Nozomi con mi rostro.

Acerque lentamente mis labios a los de Nozomi, al instante vi como ella cerraba los ojos y me correspondía el afecto que compartía con ella, pegue más mi rostro al de Nozomi y saboreé sus labios tranquilamente.

Esa fue la noche que volé de nuevo con Nozomi, aprovechando esa hermosa escena que nos brindaba la luna para reafirmar nuestro amor.

* * *

Y bien, así se acaba Hechizo. ¿Se han dado cuenta que llevo diciendo eso desde hace tres capítulos? jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo especial y perdón por hacerles ese spoiler del final hace dos meses. Si alguien ya se olía que este capitulo era canonico, no olviden dejarme en los comentarios su reacción de: "¡Lo sabia!" o si no lo esperaban, espero leer sus reviews de sorpresa.

Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno que leyeren esta historia, muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo. Ya nos estaremos leyendo en otra historia... Llena de magia y sentimientos como lo era Hechizo.

 **Aramaru-Chan 26:** P-pero Nozomi no estaba muerta, solo un poco perdida en un limbo... No estaba muerta... Seguía viendo en el corazón de Eli jajaja. Es cierto, me impresionan todas las veces que deje inconsciente a Eli, lo siento por ella. Por cierto, Eli también murió una vez; cuando la trato de asesinar Hanayo eso no cuenta, esa vez Nozomi la salvo con su ultimo aliento, pero es verdad que vio su vida pasar por sus ojos. Y si, era obvio que regresaría, no podía dejar las cosas tristes. La verdad me dolió mucho hacer ese final con Umi, fue la única que de verdad sufrió todas las consecuencias de Sui, pero como dije hace muchísimo tiempo, tengo aun que escribir un capitulo especial en la respectiva historia de Umi... Aun me acuerdo, que mi memoria a largo plazo es bastante buena.  
Por cierto, quizás Kazami quedo muy aparte, pero también era muy masoquista de su parte estar con una persona que no la amaba, pero pues bueno, las cosas salieron mal para ella. Y no te olvides que también ella fue mala por tratar de experimentar con la magia de la bruja protectora; si ella no hubiera hecho eso, Sui no hubiera estado tan desesperada por hacer lo que hizo.  
Que bueno que te gusto el desenlaza, y espero que no le resulte muy aburrida la historia a tu prima, espero que le este gustando y disfrute cada capitulo.  
Muchísimas gracias por comentar y leer todos los capítulos, que pases una agradable noche.

Y bien, esta sera al ultima actualización del año, espero que todo lo que se propongan en el año venidero lo cumplan con muchas ganas y por su cuenta propia. Yo les mando mucho apoyo a todo lo que se propongan y un gran y hermoso: ¡Fight Dayo!

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por sus Reviews.


End file.
